Esperándote
by Hinikuna
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Seshomaru dejó a Rin en una aldea humana, y no se ha vuelto a saber de él. Todo el mundo quiere convencerla de que se case, que empiece a comportarse como una adulta, y lo olvide de una vez. Pero Rin lo está esperando, y cuando él vuelva, su relación no volverá a ser la misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic empieza unos años después de donde termina el anime, no creo que ponga ningún spoiler pero advierto por las dudas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

Tenía 8 años cuando me di cuenta del peso de mi propia mortalidad. No es que me hubiera creído ser eterna hasta el momento…simplemente no lo había pensado demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, es fácil olvidar que uno es humano estando en compañía de demonios.

 _Y mira que demonios tenía yo de compañía,_ pensé.

Jaken era pequeño, de color verde y ojos saltones como un sapo. No tenía un gran poder demoníaco que digamos, pero llevaba siempre consigo un cetro de madera con cabezas talladas que sacaban fuego a su voluntad, por lo cual nunca estaba desprotegido. Por lo general era muy gruñón, y apenas lo conocí debo decir que me dio miedo, pero una vez que aprendí a manejarme con su carácter, no fue difícil encariñarme con él.

A-un era una especie de animal extraño, posiblemente una mezcla de dos razas de demonios diferentes. Tenía dos cabezas, podía volar, y aunque nunca decía nada, se podía depender de él. Era mas como un caballo fiel que otra cosa, siempre comiendo pasto y esperando una orden. La verdad es que nunca supe si era capaz de hablar o no.

Sin embargo, ninguno de estos dos se comparaba con el líder de nuestro pequeño y extraño grupo, un demonio que habría dominado mis pesadillas y me habría dejado llorando…si no me hubiera salvado la vida.

Seshomaru era un demonio imponente, con largo cabello blanco y calculadores ojos amarillos. Tenía la apariencia de un demonio exótico, y con un aire de realeza que hacía algunas personas querer arrodillarse ante él…y otras querer ponerlo en su lugar por su arrogancia. El tema es que Seshomaru ni siquiera podía considerarse como arrogante, ya que no le importaba lo suficiente nada ni nadie como para creerse mejor. No tenía ninguna necesidad de compararse con los demás o de buscar peleas innecesarias, ya que por lo general eran otros demonios los que lo buscaban para retarlo…y salían perdiendo magníficamente.

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Rin! – me gritó una voz molesta directamente al oído.

Me cubrí con la mano la oreja, miré con enfado hacia donde había provenido la voz e inmediatamente sentí mi día empeorar, cosa que pasaba cada vez que veía aparecer a Haru, el chico mas molesto de toda la aldea.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Haru? – pregunté suspirando.

Me agaché para levantar una cesta a mis pies, que se suponía debía estar llenando con frutos, pero había logrado perderme tan profundamente en mis pensamientos que al final la había dejado a un lado. Estaba casi vacía.

\- Vengo a ver qué tonterías estás haciendo – respondió, sacando una manzana de mi cesta.

Intenté tomar de vuelta la manzana pero él simplemente alejó el brazo y lo llevó muy por encima de mi cabeza, asegurándose de que no lo pudiera alcanzar. A pesar de que ya había cumplido los 18 años, aún era muy bajita para mi gusto, y Haru se aprovechaba de que me llevaba no solo dos años más, sino que también más de una cabeza de altura. Siempre me quitaba las cosas y las dejaba fuera de mi alcance, y luego se reía hasta que al fin conseguía recuperarlas.

\- ¿La quieres? Anda salta, seguro llegas.

Le hice una mala cara y le pisé el pie con fuerza. En reacción, Haru dejó caer la fruta y se agarró el pie descalzo con cara de dolor.

 _Que le duela, a mi me da igual,_ pensé mientras volvía a tirar la manzana en el cesto.

\- Esto te pasa por ponerte pesado, la próxima vez métete en tus asuntos.

Lo escuché maldecir, pero no me importó en lo mas mínimo, simplemente empecé a caminar hasta que ya no fui capaz de oírlo. La aldea de Kaede estaba repleta de niños de todas las edades, cuya diversión del día era molestarme y ya me había acostumbrado hacía rato a aquel trato. "Chica demonio" me llamaban, tanto a mis espaldas y directamente en mi cara. Lo cual no tenía sentido, porque bien sabían todos que yo no era más que una humana común y corriente, pero la entrada de Seshomaru a mi vida me había hecho ganar el apodo. Que no me diera miedo el demonio, y que lo tratara como a un igual, ponía nerviosos a los aldeanos y por esa razón me rechazaban.

Si me lo ponía a pensar, supongo que podía entender su terror, ya que Seshomaru siempre había sido uno de los guerreros mas expertos que había conocido en mi vida, y eso que había visto unos cuantos. Pero él era algo de otro mundo: verlo en acción era como presenciar un baile, cada movimiento perfectamente calculado para que surgiera grácil y mortal a la vez. Hermosa coreografía, y aterradoras intenciones al mismo tiempo. De no haber sabido mejor, su imagen se me habría asemejado mas a un dios que a un demonio, y suponía que no estaba tan errada, ya que ambas criaturas eran increíblemente poderosas y capaces de vivir muchísimos siglos, si es que no eternamente.

Y fue este pensamiento el que me hizo darme cuenta (a mi tierna edad de 8 años) que viviera el tiempo que él viviera…yo no llegaría a ver ni una octava parte de sus actos. Yo moriría, él seguiría vivo por siglos y siglos, y en mi joven corazón se sentía como una injusticia.

Para aquel momento, mi miedo infantil a los demonios había menguado considerablemente, y dado paso a un sentimiento de cariño hacia un ser que me podría haber aplastado como un bicho con un ligero movimiento de su mano. Sin embargo, Seshomaru nunca había dado el menor atisbo de tener alguna intención violenta hacia mi parte. Siempre me había protegido y cuidado, rescatado cuando un demonio me secuestraba e incluso regalado una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa de tanto en tanto. Por extraño que suene, él se había convertido en mi protector, mi amigo, todo lo que representaba para mí un hogar, y a pesar de que yo solo tenía 8 años, deseé poder vivir todo el tiempo que él viviera. Separarme de él (incluso sabiendo que no sería en un futuro cercano) tenía un tinte extremadamente doloroso, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquel día no llegara nunca.

Sin embargo, ese día llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Cuando la guerra contra Naraku llegó a su fin, Seshomaru decidió que era necesario para mí vivir en sociedad con otros seres humanos, y por lo tanto me dejaría en la aldea de la vieja Kaede de allí en adelante. Recuerdo haberme quedado helada cuando me lo comunicó, con una súplica en mis labios para que me llevara con él adonde fuera. Pero no dije nada, porque Seshomaru no es de los que piden una opinión, es de los que ordenan, y en aquel momento me estaba ordenando quedarme atrás mientras él iba a una nueva aventura. No era justo, pero no me hubiera servido de nada protestar.

El solo pensamiento de que no estaría junto a él, me dejó con ganas de llorar. Pero Seshomaru no es alguien que aguante sensibilidades, lo aprendí desde niña, por lo que no lloré frente a él. Y con la promesa de que él volvería de tanto en tanto para visitarme, me despedí del poderoso demonio, y lloré sola aquella noche en la aldea de la vieja Kaede.

Al principio cumplió su promesa, y en cada ocasión que lo veía acercarse a la aldea, yo dejaba absolutamente todo lo que estuviera haciendo y corría a su encuentro. Yo lo abrazaba tan fuerte, que de haber sido humano seguramente le habría causado alguna molestia, y Jaken a su lado me gritaba que estaba siendo demasiado "osada" al atreverme a tocar a Seshomaru-sama sin su permiso. Pero yo simplemente lo abrazaba a él también y hacía oídos sordos de sus quejas. Nadie podía sacarme la felicidad de encima en esos momentos.

Las visitas continuaron año a año, y mientras yo crecía y me volvía mas torpe, él se presentaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho siempre, fuerte, joven y hermoso, sin una pista de que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido para los dos, y no solo para mí. Año a año me volví un poco mas consciente de que seguiría envejeciendo. Al fin y al cabo algún día moriría, y Tessaiga ya no podría devolverme a la vida como lo había hecho aquella primera vez. Mi propia fragilidad me entristeció, y no pocas veces deseé haber nacido también dentro de una estirpe de demonios.

 _Si fuera un demonio,_ pensé, _me alejaría de aquí corriendo, y seguiría su rastro adonde fuera. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario._

Pero desafortunadamente yo no era mas que una humana, y por mas que lo deseara, no tenía el poder de seguir su rastro. Tuve que conformarme con las visitas cada tantos meses, y eso me habría bastado, pero gradualmente se fueron haciendo mas esporádicas, hasta que al final, al comienzo de mis 14 años me dedicó su última visita y dejó de venir completamente.

 _Y cuatro años después, aún no sé nada de él,_ pensé mientras me metía en la cabaña que me había conseguido Kaede hacía un par de años. Dejé la cesta de fruta en el suelo y cuando me enderecé, sentí un golpe en la madera desde el exterior de mi precaria casa. Al abrir la cortina que utilizaba como puerta me encontré con el rostro amable y sabio de la vieja Kaede. Sonreí y le fui a dar la bienvenida, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que había otra mujer a su lado, y fruncí el ceño. Los aldeanos no venían a mi cabaña, nunca, no les gustaba.

\- Rin – me llamó la vieja Kaede, obligándome a centrar mi atención en ella – estoy segura de que recuerdas a la señora Sanae.

Hizo un gesto hacia la mujer a su lado, y ella me sonrió de una forma que me pareció un tanto forzada. Tenía unos 30 y algo de años, y unas arrugas ya se le estaban empezando a notar alrededor de los ojos. La miré con desconfianza, pero de todas maneras la dejé pasar, porque sabía que de no hacerlo, la vieja Kaede me regañaría hasta el día siguiente por mi falta de modales.

\- Claro, la recuerdo – respondí mientras corría la cortina para que pasaran mis invitadas. Teniendo en cuenta que no había mas de 150 o 200 personas en la aldea, no era muy difícil conocer a todos - ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

La señora Sanae se sentó en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa en el centro de la cabaña y se alisó la ropa antes de responderme:

\- He venido con una propuesta para ti, Rin.

\- ¿Una propuesta? – pregunté mientras ayudaba a la vieja Kaede a sentarse en el suelo y luego me sentaba yo también - ¿De que se trata?

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en el que ambas se miraron, y sin palabras parecían estarse obligando a la otra a hablar. Yo me quedé en un silencio respetuoso, pero debajo de la mesa mis manos se movían nerviosamente una contra otra.

\- Sería algo muy bueno para ti, querida – aclaró enseguida la vieja Kaede, sonriéndome de una manera tierna.

 _Algo bueno para mí,_ pensé, y no pude evitar sospechar de aquella afirmación. Algo me decía que no iba a gustarme nada.

\- Como sabes, ya eres considerada una mujer adulta dentro de la aldea – comenzó a hablar la señora Sanae con una sonrisa amigable – ya no eres una niña pequeña, y es tiempo de que empieces a tomar decisiones importantes, que repercutirían no solo en tu futuro, sino en el de los demás involucrados.

\- ¿Qué tipo de decisiones? – pregunté mirándola confundida, estaba haciendo demasiados rodeos y yo quería que fuera al punto.

\- Bueno, en primer lugar… el matrimonio.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me eché hacia atrás, casi cayéndome al suelo en el proceso. Me convencí a mi misma de que no había escuchado bien, o que había malinterpretado sus palabras, porque de lo contrario, aquello quería decir que la señora Sanae había venido para buscarme un esposo. La garganta se me cerró pero hice un esfuerzo por tragar para poder hablar:

\- Disculpe, creo que no le entendí bien, ¿está pidiéndome que considere…casarme?

\- Así es – respondió la vieja Kaede – la señora Sanae tiene un hijo casi de tu edad, lo conoces, ¿no? Haru es su nombre.

 _Lo conozco muy bien,_ pensé con rechazo. Haru era mezquino y me molestaba siempre que podía. Si se convertía en mi esposo, ya podía esperar que me obligara a lavarle la ropa, limpiar la casa mientras él iba a divertirse y cocinarle lo que él demandara. Básicamente me trataría como una esclava, o peor que una, porque me tiraría del pelo, me insultaría como siempre hacía y me haría trastabillar en público para poder burlarse frente a sus amigos. No estaba para nada interesada en ese futuro, muchas gracias.

Miré a la vieja Kaede, y no me sorprendí de ver su sonrisa. Desde que me había ido a vivir en la aldea, ella siempre había querido lo mejor para mí. Quería verme casada, con un par de hijos y olvidando mis compañías demoníacas del pasado, pero yo no se la había puesto nada fácil. Me había negado en redondo al matrimonio desde el comienzo. No importaba cuantas veces ella trajera el tema a la mesa, yo me cerraba y decía que no quería casarme, aunque nunca le expliqué mis razones. La vieja Kaede me había mirado con cierta tristeza y negado suavemente con la cabeza, pero no había vuelto a sacar el tema… hasta ahora.

\- Haru es joven y fuerte – dijo la señora Sanae alabando a su hijo – puede cuidar de ti mejor que cualquier otro en la aldea. Te aseguro que no pasaras un solo día de peligro a su lado.

Lo dudaba seriamente, pero no dije mis inseguridades en voz alta, porque eso hubiera lastimado a la vieja Kaede. Por mas inteligente y bondadosa que fuera, nunca se había enterado de la forma en que me trataban los demás chicos en la aldea, especialmente Haru, y no había necesidad de hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, no pensaba aceptar su propuesta sin mas.

\- Estoy…agradecida por su proposición – respondí, con toda la cortesía que pude dominar – pero no está en mis planes casarme con nadie por el momento.

 _O nunca._

\- Pero, ya va haciendo tiempo, ¿no? – contestó la señora Sanae sin inmutarse, como si yo no la hubiera ya rechazado – para tener hijos es preferible que seas joven, y no es que vas a serlo por mucho tiempo más tampoco.

Arqueé una ceja ante la indirecta de que me estaba haciendo vieja, pero la dejé pasar sin responderle nada. Con mis 18 años, ya me podría haber casado y tenido hijos hacía varios años, lo tenía claro, había chicas de mi edad que ya iban por el primer o segundo hijo, pero yo aún no quería pensar en esas cosas, y menos que menos con alguien como Haru.

\- No busco hijos todavía, señora Sanae – dije con un poco mas de firmeza.

La mujer frente a mí parpadeó sin comprender lo que le acababa de decir y respiró hondo, como si estuviera cansada de tener que lidiar conmigo. Yo fruncí el ceño y le fui a contestar, pero la vieja Kaede me cortó antes de que empezara una confrontación:

\- Lo que la señora Sanae quiere decir, es que hay un tiempo para todo en la vida, y tú ya estas en el momento perfecto para empezar a pensar en estas cosas.

Me mordí el labio y me refrené de responderle. Si abría la boca iba a decirle que había considerado casarme y tener un montón de chiquillos, pero había rechazado la idea bastante rapido. Hay días que apenas podía cuidar de mi misma, mucho menos estar a cargo de una personita, ni de una bestia como Haru. Pero no podía decir eso frente a mis invitadas porque me las terminaría viendo en un lío.

\- Rin – me llamó la señora Sanae, y yo giré la cabeza para verla - creí que ya habíamos dejado algo en claro: eres una mujer ahora, ya no puedes ignorarlo todo como si no vivieras en la aldea como el resto de nosotros. Tienes que tomar decisiones…

\- Bueno eso me lo has dejado claro – la corté, ya molesta por su tono de voz condescendiente – y si yo tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones, yo decido rechazar su oferta, señora.

En menos de un segundo, la cara de la señora Sanae cambió completamente y la sonrisa amigable desapareció de su cara. La había ofendido al rechazar su "generosidad", pero no pensaba echarme para atrás. Vi a la vieja Kaede a punto de decir algo, pero la otra mujer no le dio la oportunidad.

\- Creo que no estas entendiendo lo que esto significa, Rin – dijo ella con voz firme, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña - esta es la mejor oferta que te han hecho en años, y si la rechazas probablemente vayas a estar sola el resto de tu vida. Haru, por otro lado, si que tiene mas opciones.

Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Haru no era ningún buen partido, las chicas apenas podían estar a su lado sin salir despavoridas por sus bromas de mal gusto y comentarios ofensivos. Y si bien yo no huía, también odiaba su compañía, así que eso de que tenía mas opciones no me lo creía para nada. Sabía perfectamente que si las tuviera, la señora Sanae no estaría en aquel momento hablando conmigo, porque yo era la rara de la aldea. Así que, ¿solo porque nadie mas lo había aceptado, tenía que hacerlo yo? ¿Quién se creía que era esta mujer para venir a mi casa y tratarme como una chiquilla tonta?

\- Es irónico – respondí – que de ser tan buena oferta, no la haya tomado otra chica hasta el momento.

La vieja Kaede me golpeó la mano con ligereza para que me callara pero ya era tarde. La señora Sanae apretó los dientes y apoyó las manos en la mesa para ponerse de pie.

\- Niña insolente, serías afortunada de tener a alguien como mi hijo que te enderezara y llevara por el camino de la corrección.

 _¿Corrección?,_ la voz en mi cabeza habló con sarcasmo. Si Haru me llevaría algún sitio era una tumba temprana, porque me terminaría quitando mi propia vida antes de permitirle "enderezarme".

\- No, él sería el afortunado de tenerme a mí – repliqué enojada - pero no le concederé tal derecho. Muchas gracias señora, pero no aceptaría a Haru ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – gritó la vieja Kaede, y yo me callé. Pero la señora Sanae no siguió mi ejemplo.

\- Eres una mujer sabia, Kaede, y no suelo ir contra de tus consejos, pero no hay posibilidad de que acepte una nuera tan ofensiva.

 _Así que ella le pidió que me considere para casarme con su hijo._ Miré a la vieja Kaede y me costó no empezar a gritar en aquel momento. Sentía la traición como un cuchillo filoso en mis entrañas, pero no dije nada. Me mordí el labio y dejé que la conversación siguiera sin mí, al fin y al cabo, dudaba que mi opinión importase demasiado.

\- Sanae, escucha, no tuve tiempo de discutirlo con Rin antes, si solo me das un par de días…

\- No – declaró la otra mujer mientras se ponía de pie y me miraba con expresión orgullosa – mi hijo no es perfecto, pero quería verlo casado, aún si era con una bestia como tú. Pero no aceptaré de buena gana esta ofensa, el día que te arrepientas y quieras casarte con él, yo te lo negaré.

Puse los ojos en blanco y también me puse de pie. Yo no había sido ofensiva y lo sabía, esa mujer estaba exagerando sin razón alguna. Así que aunque mis respuestas hubieran sido cortantes, mi conciencia estaba tranquila.

\- Es bueno saberlo, si llega el día en que me vuelvo loca y quiero unirme a Haru en matrimonio, al menos sé que estarás ahí para impedirlo.

\- ¡Rin! – me gritó la vieja Kaede, y con una fuerza sobrehumana para una anciana me obligó a echarme hacia atrás mientras ella se disculpaba con la mujer.

Mientras las observaba, me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba tenso, y mis puños cerrados, como si quisiera golpear a alguien. Ya estaba harta de la conversación, quería que se fueran de mi casa.

\- Ya escuché suficiente, Kaede – habló la señora Sanae, mientras se dirigía a la puerta – si tu pupila no quiere atender a razones, que así sea. Una amante de demonios no quiero en mi familia de todas formas.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el comienzo de mi fic, si les va gustando las reseñas son mas que bienvenidas. En unos dias voy a subir el segundo capítulo para que vean mas o menos adonde va la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Si la señora Sanae no se hubiera ido en aquel momento, probablemente me habría acercado y golpeado hasta borrarle la expresión de superioridad de la cara, pero por suerte para ella, se fue a tiempo. Algunas veces podía perder el control muy rápido, y aunque no tenía mucha fuerza, podía tirar un par de golpes dolorosos, así que no me consideraba responsable de mis actos cuando me provocaban.

"Amante de demonio", si bien nunca me habían llamado eso a la cara, el nombre es bastante explicativo de por sí: es como llaman a las personas que se aparean con demonios, y es dicho como un insulto. En mi caso no se me podía aplicar porque nunca había yacido con nadie, humano o demonio, pero la gente no busca buscar la verdad en los rumores, solo difundirlos.

\- ¿Te sientes feliz contigo misma?

Mi mirada se apartó de la puerta y se enfocó en la figura encorvada dada vuelta. Sabía que mi tutora había tenido buenas intenciones, y al oír su tono de voz viejo y cansado, casi me sentí culpable por arruinarle el plan…solo casi.

\- Por supuesto, logré lo que quería – contesté, pero no me lo creía ni yo.

Si bien me había manejado para lograr mi objetivo, sabía que había humillado a la vieja Kaede en el proceso, y eso no me gustaba nada. Nuestra aldea era muy conservadora y pequeña, por lo que cualquier pelea entre vecinos era rápidamente difundida hasta que todo el mundo sabía cada detalle.

En los últimos años había intentado pasar desapercibida porque cualquier mal comportamiento de mi parte se vería reflejado en la vieja Kaede como falta de autoridad, y no quería causarle problemas a la única persona que me había cuidado cuando me mudé a la aldea. Pero esta vez no había podido controlarme, y la mancha que le estaría haciendo a su reputación no me dejaba contenta en absoluto.

La vieja Kaede se dio vuelta y me miró intensamente con su único ojo saludable. Me sentí incomoda bajo su escrutinio, pero no aparté la vista.

\- Yo no creo que sea así – respondió de manera calmada, sin un atisbo de que se había enojado por mi anterior comportamiento – creo que estas triste.

\- ¿Triste? ¿Y porque lo estaría?

\- Porque estas esperando a alguien que no va a volver por ti, Rin.

Me sorprendí, y no por el comentario en sí, sino por lo mucho que me dolió oírlo de otra persona. Por "alguien" se había referido a Seshomaru, y a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, mi miedo mas grande era no volver a verlo. Por supuesto yo ya había considerado miles de veces que pudiera no volver a buscarme, pero había hecho un buen trabajo en ignorarlo hasta el momento, y oírlo decir de la boca de otra persona dolía…mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Me llevé las manos detrás de la espalda y me las estrujé con fuerza para intentar controlarme. No sabía si quería gritar o llorar, pero definitivamente no quería seguir aparentando, ya me había cansado.

\- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes…que lo estoy esperando? – pregunté, esforzándome para que mi tono de voz fuera uno monótono.

\- Siempre lo supe, querida, puede que incluso antes de que lo supieras tu misma.

Asentí y me llevé las manos al pelo. Intenté hacerme un moño para mantenerme ocupada, pero mis manos temblaban ligeramente, y no fui capaz mas que de despeinarme. Rindiéndome, me senté en el suelo, y esperé a que la anciana se sentara a mi lado.

\- Eso fue cruel – le dije, mirándola al ojo sano – decirme que no volverá por mí.

\- Lo es – confirmó ella – pero ¿deja de ser cierto?

\- No lo sé, él prometió…

\- Te lo prometió hace años, Rin, y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

Yo asentí de nuevo, y miré el suelo, porque dijera lo que dijera, ella tenía razón. Seshomaru había desaparecido en una primavera hacía cuatro años, prometiéndome que volvería como todos los años, y sin embargo no lo había hecho.

Probablemente para el poderoso demonio no había sido nada importante el perderse un par de años de mi vida, quizás incluso ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué son un par de años para un demonio casi inmortal? Pero yo, por otra parte, recuerdo no haber podido dormir tranquila por varios meses, demasiado nerviosa de que le hubiera pasado algo que le impidiera venir a verme. Estuve a punto de rogar la ayuda de su hermano Inuyasha para que me acompañara a buscarlo, cuando la vieja Kaede me convenció de no hacerlo. Seshomaru me había dejado en aquella aldea para protegerme, y salir de ella para ponerme a buscarlo solo me pondría en peligro, y eso, me aclaraba la vieja Kaede, era lo último que él desearía.

Así que no me fui, y durante cuatro años, permití que un dolor sordo y molesto dominara mi vida, convenciéndome de que dejaría de sentirlo una vez lo viera aparecer de nuevo. Me sentí una muerta en vida, andando por la aldea y cumpliendo mis obligaciones, dejando que los demás niños me molestaran y que los adultos me dedicaran miradas extrañas, haciendo todo lo que debía hacer pero sin vivir verdaderamente. Fue en esa época en que la vieja Kaede empezó a hablarme del matrimonio y la posibilidad de empezar una familia, pero yo no quise saber de nada y la obligué a dejar el tema. La sola idea de estar casada cuando él volviera a buscarme era inaudita, significaría que estaba atada a otra persona, y en grandes rasgos, a la aldea entera. Estaría obligada a permanecer en un lugar que odiaba, y eso, no lo podía concebir.

\- Rin – la vieja Kaede llamó mi atención - sabes que esto no es saludable, ¿no es cierto?

Su voz era amable, pero yo no pude evitar sentir un escozor en mis ojos, y pestañeé muy fuerte, esperando que no me cayeran lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué cosa no es saludable?

\- Que detengas tu vida porque él no está. No te hace bien, no te permite avanzar y perseguir tus deseos porque estas muy ocupada esperándolo.

 _Él es mi deseo,_ pensé con tristeza, ella estaba equivocada. Para mí no había nadie verdaderamente importante en aquella aldea aparte de la vieja Kaede, no había un trabajo que me gustara hacer, ni amigos que quisiera conservar, nada ni nadie. Podría dejarlo todo tirado e irme al día siguiente a hacer una nueva vida…pero eso tampoco era lo que yo quería. Yo solo quería volver a la época en que había atravesado el mundo en los hombros de Seshomaru, viviendo aventuras y visitando lugares increíbles allá adonde fuéramos. Quería que él me protegiera cuando alguien me amenazara o lastimara… quería estar a su lado de nuevo.

Pero la vieja Kaede sabía todo esto, lo había adivinado al verme a través de los años, e intentaba hacerme ver que aquellas no eran más que fantasías. Me di cuenta de que la anciana podía ver más allá de lo que yo había esperado, y me pregunté que más cosas sabría de las que yo aún no tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Y que si mi vida está en espera? – le dije – no tengo ningún deseo en especial y estoy muy bien sola, no necesito a nadie más.

\- Eso lo dices ahora, Rin, pero va a llegar el día en que ya no puedas volver para atrás y enmendar tus errores, y tu única compañía será tu propia soledad.

Sopesé sus palabras, y me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando de su propia experiencia. La vieja Kaede no se había casado ni tenido una familia, no tenía nadie a quien dejarle sus pocas pertenencias, y me pregunté si se habría arrepentido de no tomar otras decisiones.

La señora Sanae, por mas molesta que fuera, sí había tenido razón en algo. Las decisiones que yo tomara afectarían increíblemente en mi futuro. Si yo hubiera decidido casarme hacía años, ya habría tenido un par de hijos para aquel momento, probablemente mi cabaña hubiera estado repleta de risas y llantos, y no silenciosa como lo estaba en aquel momento. Tendría una familia numerosa, y quizás los aldeanos me habrían empezado a aceptar dentro de su selectiva sociedad. Era un bonito escenario, el sueño de cualquier chica, pero no el mío.

\- No puedo ser infiel a lo creo – fue mi respuesta – no puedo forzarme a desear un futuro que sé que no me haría feliz.

La vieja Kaede permaneció en silencio y yo subí la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Para mi sorpresa, esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

\- Estoy en un problema, entonces, porque solo quiero verte feliz, Rin.

 _Seré feliz cuando él vuelva._

\- Lo soy – le respondí con una sonrisa, pero dudo que haya llegado a mis ojos.

\- No, no lo eres, pero no puedo ayudarte si no crees que es lo mejor para ti. Aunque él llegara a volver, ¿qué te hace pensar que corresponderá tus sentimientos?

Arqueé la ceja ante lo extraño del comentario y me reí con las manos sobre el estomago. Era sin duda una de las cosas más extrañas que le había oído decir a la vieja Kaede, y eso que ella no decía muchas cosas sin sentido.

\- ¿Estas dando a entender de que mis sentimientos son…románticos o algo así? Es ridículo – le dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

La expresión de la vieja Kaede me daba a entender de que no creía una sola palabra de lo que yo decía. Por alguna razón, algo la había llevado a creer que yo estaba enamorada de Seshomaru, y volví a reírme a carcajadas.

\- Él es mi amigo – le dije apenas me calmé – o mi guardián quizás, mi héroe o mi protector, pero no pienso en él como más que eso.

\- De ser así, ya habrías desistido en tu esperanza, Rin.

La risa murió en mi interior y me di cuenta de por qué estábamos teniendo esta conversación.

\- ¿Crees que lo estoy esperando para casarme con él? – pregunté, e incluso mientras lo decía no tenía sentido - ¿Crees que por eso no acepté las otras ofertas?

\- Creo que aún no sabes como te sientes respecto a él.

 _¡Por supuesto que lo sé!,_ me grité en mi cabeza. Seshomaru se dejaría caer por un acantilado antes de unirse a un humano. Veía a mi especie como inferior y débil, por lo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que, (incluso si yo lo quisiera en primer lugar) me aceptara como su esposa. Por suerte para los dos, yo no lo veía de esa forma.

Mi razón para no aceptar a los otros pretendientes era porque no quería estar atada a nadie cuando él volviera y me llevara con él. Desde que Seshomaru me había dejado en la aldea, yo había decidido ser una chica obediente hasta el día en que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por mi misma a qué mundo quería pertenecer: humano o demonio. Y elegiría el demonio, sin duda, siempre lo había sabido. Mi tiempo en la aldea era temporario, me había asegurado de que fuera así.

\- Él es especial para mí, no lo voy a negar…pero no de la forma en que crees.

\- Espero que así sea – me dijo mirándome de forma seria – no hay camino de rosas cuando caminas de la mano de un demonio, mas si eres una humana.

\- Él es diferente – exclamé a la defensiva – Incluso si deseara unirme a él, ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué es peligroso? ¿Qué no es para mí?

La vieja Kaede negó con la cabeza de forma cansada, y yo intenté moderar mi enojo.

\- No vengo a decirte nada que no conozcas. Solo quiero asegurarme de que sepas que Seshomaru no es igual a ti. Te romperá el corazón antes de que te des cuenta, y para ese momento, lo habrás amado tan intensamente que dudo que tu corazón pueda abrirse de la misma forma para nadie mas.

Me quedé en silencio y escuché sus palabras tristes y solemnes. Ella seguía enfrascada en la idea de que estaba enamorada del demonio, y era inútil sacarla de su error porque la vieja Kaede era famosa por su testarudez, así que la dejé hablar, consciente de que lo que estaba diciendo era por experiencia…aunque no suya.

\- No invento todo esto en un intento por retenerte en la aldea, Rin. Vi a mi hermana Kikyo destruirse a si misma por el amor que profesaba por un medio demonio, y ella por poco lo destruyó a él.

Sabía de lo que me estaba hablando, todos en la aldea conocían la historia de la valerosa sacerdotisa Kikyo, quien había caído en los encantos de un medio demonio y casi entregado la perla de Shikon. Al final, en el último suspiro antes de morir, lo había sellado a un árbol para que durmiera para siempre y no pudiera lastimar a nadie más.

Pero la historia era mas complicada que esa leyenda. Ya no quedaban muchas personas que hubieran estado ahí, mas que la vieja Kaede, así que no demasiados conocían la verdad: Kikyo había amado a Inuyasha, y él la había amado a ella. No fueron ellos mismos los que se destruyeron, sino un tercer demonio llevado por la codicia.

 _Intenta decirme que los demonios llevan vidas peligrosas y que no quiere que me meta en eso,_ pensé, pero la verdad es que el caso no nos aplicaba porque no estábamos enamorados, y francamente dudaba que hubiera un demonio mas poderoso que Seshomaru en el mundo, que pudiera destruirlo a el o a mi de esa manera tan trágica.

\- Eres joven, Rin – volvió a hablar la vieja Kaede, y me tomó de la mano - todavía no conoces el verdadero dolor, y me alegro por ello. Me gustaría poder ahorrártelo, pero el camino que estas eligiendo para ti misma es uno duro y no puedo protegerte. Intenté casarte con algún chico bueno para ti, ayudarte a crear una familia, pero…lo estas esperando, y no vas a aceptar a nadie mas, ¿no?

Ella aún seguía pensando que yo lo esperaba como una mujer enamorada, pero no cambiaba la respuesta, así que simplemente negué con la cabeza para hacerle saber mi posición. Quería volver a vivir aventuras al lado de Seshomaru, y empezar una familia estaba en el fondo de mi lista.

\- Entonces te deseo suerte, querida – la vieja Kaede se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta – espero que seas feliz, sea cual sea la vida que desees llevar.

Sin esperar una respuesta salió de mi precaria casa, y yo me quedé observando la pequeña mesita frente a mí. De repente mi cabaña estaba muy silenciosa para mi gusto, y decidí salir afuera yo también.

En el exterior ya casi era de noche, y el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de anaranjado y rojo. Me acerqué a una zona menos arboleada y me senté sobre una roca. Me saqué los zapatos y dejé que mis pies tocaran el agua mientras veía el atardecer.

Algo en aquel silencio y la calma de la naturaleza, mandó mi mente a trabajar, y de repente me di cuenta que nunca había extrañado tanto a Seshomaru como en aquel momento. Todos los días pensaba en él, recordaba anécdotas divertidas e imaginaba momentos nuevos, pero siempre mantenía a raya a la tristeza. Día a día desde su ausencia me había convencido de que no podía perder la esperanza, de que su promesa valía mas que cualquier distancia, por lo tanto volvería por mí.

Pero la charla con la vieja Kaede había echado luz sobre mi problema, el cual yo había escondido en la oscuridad para no tener que enfrentarme a él. Me hizo ver la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado, y de repente me sentí vieja.

 _Y sola,_ me recordó una vocecita en mi cabeza. Había intentado tan duro en no sembrar raíces sobre la aldea, que al final, la única persona a la que tenía era la vieja Kaede, y no podía ignorar el hecho de que ella no estaría eternamente. Suponía que cuando aquel día llegara, podía irme a intentarlo de nuevo en una aldea diferente, conocer otras personas que no me llamaran "Chica demonio", si es que Seshomaru no había vuelto antes de eso. Pero cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas posible me parecía aquel escenario, y mas triste me ponía yo.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay nadie? – preguntó una voz femenina en la distancia.

\- Seguro, seguro, no te preocupes – respondió una voz masculina ansiosa.

Miré hacia la izquierda y vi sobre la linde de arboles a una pareja escondiéndose mientras se robaban besos. La chica tenía un hombro al descubierto y el chico tenía una sonrisa que le iba de un lado a otro de la cara. Ambos parecían estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo.

\- No deberíamos hacer esto – dijo ella, pero por la forma en que lo acercaba a su cuerpo, dudaba que lo dijera enserio – deberíamos irnos o se darán cuenta que nos fuimos.

\- Si, si, claro – respondió él, pero volvió a besarla así que todo quedó olvidado.

Escuché sus risas por unos instantes más, y luego desaparecieron entre los altos troncos, perdiéndose en su propio mundo en el que solo existían ellos dos.

Me pregunté si era así como la vieja Kaede pensaba que yo quería estar con Seshomaru, y esbocé una sonrisa divertida. No me imaginaba a Seshomaru haciendo nada de forma ansiosa, él era demasiado estructurado como para reír de aquella forma tan ligera. Y yo nunca habría dado tantos rodeos, mi forma de ser era mas directa.

Intenté imaginarme como actuaríamos los dos en pareja, y no pude visualizarme a mi misma, porque nunca había estado enamorada. Pero a él si que podía imaginármelo. Lo podía ver, sin una palabra me tomaría de la nuca y aplastaría mi boca contra la suya. Aunque yo protestara no me dejaría salirme de sus brazos, y con un movimiento de sus garras rompería mi ropa al medio hasta dejarme desnuda. Y luego sonreiría de forma un tanto maliciosa antes de…

 _Paremos aquí,_ me dije, cuando me empecé a sentir un poco acalorada. No sabía de dónde habían salido aquellos pensamientos, pero eran un poco incómodos para mi gusto. Me abaniqué la cara con la mano para intentar bajar el rubor de mis mejillas e intenté pensar en otra cosa.

Frente a mí, el sol se escondió en el horizonte, y el cielo se oscureció cada vez más hasta que ya no pude ver nada. Con todas mis fuerzas deseé ver un par de ojos amarillos quebrando la penumbra, enfocándose en mí y atrayéndome hacia ellos. Lo deseé hasta que se volvió ridículo, y el dolor se expandió dentro de mi pecho.

 _Te extraño,_ dije en mi cabeza, y deseé que donde estuviera fuera capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos. Volviera o no por mí, quería que supiera que aún no dejaba de pensar en él. Probablemente nunca lo haría.

De un salto me bajé de la roca y empecé a caminar, decidida a moverme para sacar de mi mente aquellos pensamientos tan tristes. Troté por el campo, intentando ponerme a mi misma de mejor humor, e ignoré las miradas de confusión en los aldeanos. No me importaban ellos de todas formas.

Me desvié para desearle las buenas noches a la vieja Kaede y me dirigí a mi cabaña. Me recosté en el futon sobre el suelo y me tapé la cara con las mantas, apretándolas con fuerza para no llorar. La vieja Kaede había intentado convencerme de que lo olvidara y siguiera con mi vida, pero yo no pensaba hacer tal cosa. Aunque en aquel momento estuviera triste, el día siguiente sería uno mejor, más brillante y menos triste. Me dormí tranquila, convenciéndome a mi misma una y otra vez de que él volvería por mí.

Y 10 días después, él lo hizo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Había estado colgando ropa sobre una cuerda cuando me llegó la noticia. Al principio habían sido solo murmullos y rumores, muy poco claros como para que sacara algo concreto, y de todos modos, a mí nadie se me acercaba a explicarme nada, así que hice oídos sordos de las conversaciones. Seguí con lo mío, hasta que la voz se corrió un poco más, y pude entender que se había avistado en la aldea a un demonio de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos.

Me imaginé que se trataba de Inuyasha. Los aldeanos odiaban y temían a todos los demonios por igual, y el medio-demonio no era ninguna excepción a pesar de haber ayudado a salvar a la aldea en el pasado. Hay tradiciones que son difíciles de romper, y no importaba cuantas veces Inuyasha viniera a visitar la aldea, los aldeanos siempre reaccionaban de la misma inquieta forma.

Estuve a punto de no prestar atención a los comentarios, cuando me di cuenta de un detalle de importancia: nadie había mencionado a una mujer. Según había escuchado, el demonio venía solo, y de solo pensarlo me parecía altamente improbable (por no decir imposible) que Kagome no estuviera a su lado. Aquellos dos iban a todos los sitios juntos, no tenía sentido que la dejara atrás.

 _Así que no es Inuyasha…_

Apenas el pensamiento me cruzó por la cabeza, tiré la ropa al suelo, y salí corriendo tan rápido que terminé tirando la cuerda hasta arrancarla de sitio. Escuché exclamaciones de enojo, pero las olvidé rápidamente. Estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo como si me persiguiera el diablo como para que me importara nada.

Me caí un par de veces, y una de ellas fue en un pozo, por lo que me terminé haciendo un corte en la rodilla y me manché de barro por todas partes. Ya me podía imaginar a la vieja Kaede regañándome por ensuciar mi ropa tan bonita, pero en ese momento no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, habría andado desnuda si eso me hubiera hecho llegar más rápido. Me puse de pie rápidamente, ignorando mi lamentable estado y aceleré el ritmo. Me dolían los pulmones, y estaba bastante segura de que me había lastimado el pie en mi caída, pero no podía parar. No había forma de que pudiera detenerme si en verdad estaba tan cerca.

Y entonces lo vi.

Allí delante de mí, aterrizando grácilmente sobre la tierra, se veía de la misma forma en que lo había hecho siempre. Puros rasgos afilados y apariencia amenazante, pero yo lo conocía, lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que detrás de esas facciones serias y frías, se escondía un ser más cálido y protector.

A pesar de que estaba a solo unos pocos metros, me aterraba que me lo estuviera imaginando, o que se fuera sin verme. Tantos años sola, y de repente él estaba allí, ¡justo allí! No podía permitir que se me escapara entre los dedos como agua, lo había esperado demasiado, y ya no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por mas tiempo. Me levanté la yukata sobre las rodillas y me concentré en correr.

Él me vió entonces, y yo casi esperaba que me sonriera y abriera los brazos para mí. Pero su mirada no expresó ninguna emoción en particular mientras observaba a una loca corriendo a toda velocidad hasta él. Creo que hasta se mostró un poco confundido, pero no me dio tiempo a pensar en ello, porque apenas llegué junto a él me le tiré encima con la fuerza de una avalancha.

Claramente, él no había estado esperando eso porque trastabilló y por poco nos vamos al suelo, pero al último segundo, frenó la caída con los pies y nos estabilizó.

Yo estaba tan feliz que no me hubiera molestado caer al suelo, o por un acantilado, mientras fuera con él. Lo abracé con fuerza y pegué mi cara a su pecho, oliendo esa esencia que era únicamente suya. Se sentía irreal tenerlo allí presente, y de no haber sentido su cuerpo tan duro y fuerte contra el mío, probablemente habría pensado que no era mas que un sueño.

 _Pero no lo es,_ pensé, y por primera vez en años, me sentí en casa.

\- Seshomaru – dije su nombre en voz alta, y subí la cabeza para mirarlo.

Su rostro estaba estoico, como me esperaba que lo estuviera, pero en las comisuras de sus labios me pareció estar viendo una ligera inclinación hacia arriba, como una… ¿sonrisa? Me quedé tan sorprendida que debo haber puesto una cara extraña, porque enseguida el pequeño gesto se esfumó, y no pude estar segura de lo que vi.

\- Rin – me saludó él, y la voz profunda que habría aterrorizado a los demás aldeanos, a mi me alegró el día.

De repente me vinieron a la cabeza mil recuerdos, y quise recordarselos todos. Incontables aventuras, visitas a lugares exóticos, y demonios de los que nunca habría ni escuchado hablar de no ser por él. Si bien me había mantenido contenta en la aldea recordando cosas como aquellas, nada se comparaba a tenerlo conmigo y llevándome tiempo atrás.

Lo abracé más fuerte, pero él no me correspondió y yo no se lo exigí, porque de todas formas él nunca lo hubiera hecho, no era de los que muestran afecto. Me separé para que no tuviera que apartarme él mismo, y sonreí como una niña.

\- No me reconociste, ¿no es cierto? – pregunté riendo mientras me daba un par de vueltas alrededor de mí misma – debo estar muy diferente a la última vez que me viste, estoy mucho mayor ahora.

Él me miró con fijeza de arriba abajo, con ojo analítico, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no tenía una niña frente a él, y quisiera verlo por si mismo. Por alguna razón me sentí un poco extraña bajo su escrutinio, y tener barro en el pelo y la ropa desarreglada me estaba dejando un poco avergonzada. De repente deseaba haberme puesto bonita para él, aunque yo no me ponía linda ni siquiera para mi misma, así que solo dios sabía porque querría hacerlo para otra persona. Intenté cerrarme más la yukata y peinarme el pelo, pero tenía tantos nudos que se me estaba haciendo imposible, así que desistí.

Su mirada se detuvo en mi rodilla ensangrentada, y frunció el ceño.

\- Estas herida – declaró con aquella voz monótona, y sin una palabra más, me levantó del suelo en brazos.

Yo jadeé por la sorpresa y me sostuve de su cuello. Quise decirle que no era necesario aquel trato, pero me callé, porque de todos modos no me hubiera escuchado, al final él hacía lo que quería.

No era la primera vez que me cargaba de esta manera, lo había hecho muchas veces cuando yo era niña y estaba herida o enferma, pero en aquel momento la situación era diferente. Yo era más alta, así que al levantarme, mi altura quedaba en un ángulo perfecto para poder verle el rostro, y debo decir que me aproveché de ello, e intenté memorizar cada línea de su cara. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que casi había olvidado las líneas de color purpura en sus pómulos, tan exóticas como el primer día en que las había visto. Quise seguirlas con el dedo, pero suponía que no iba a agradarle mucho, así que me contenté con observarlo, y de repente todo en él me pareció fascinante.

\- Te extrañé – le dije de sopetón – pensé en ti mucho, y cada día esperaba a que volvieras a buscarme como habías prometido, ¿te acuerdas? ¿te acuerdas?

Aguardé la respiración y me recriminé a mí misma. No había querido echarle en cara que me había abandonado en la aldea de Kaede…al menos no tan pronto en su llegada.

 _Mi cerebro no tiene filtro,_ pensé. Solo esperaba que no se enojara.

Él giró la cabeza para verme, sin dejar de caminar. Sus ojos amarillos parecieron taladrarme y meterse debajo de mi piel, hasta que me sentí incomoda, pero no aparté la mirada. Yo era de las pocas personas que podía estar a su lado sin temer por mi vida, así que por más ofendido que pudiera estar, sabía que nunca me lastimaría.

Él apartó su mirada primero y la centró en el horizonte sin decir nada.

\- Lo siento – me apresuré a decir – no quise insinuar nada en especial, solo quería decir que te he echado de menos y me hubiera gustado que no me dejaras tirada… mierda, no, así no, quiero decir… nada, no importa.

Me callé y bajé la mirada. No quería reclamarle nada, pero me estaba costando no hacerlo. Con sorpresa, me di cuenta que parte de mí estaba ligeramente enojada con él, y me sentí culpable de que así fuera.

\- Nunca fue mi intención – respondió él, y yo subí la cabeza de un tirón para mirarlo con ojos abiertos.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en la aldea por las exclamaciones de asombro de los aldeanos, pero los ignoré y fijé mi mirada en la figura etérea que me llevaba en brazos.

\- ¿No lo era? – pregunté sin creérmelo.

\- Hubo razones – fue toda su respuesta, y yo quise empujarlo más, pero me puso en el suelo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Escuché murmullos, y me imaginé a los aldeanos semi- escondidos en sus casas, mirando hacia afuera y rumoreando cosas que no eran verdad. Cerré los puños, pero no hice nada. En un dia normal quizás me habría puesto a soltar comentarios yo también, pero no me apetecía pelearme con nadie. Por primera vez en años estaba feliz, ¡feliz en verdad! Y no quería que nadie me lo arruinara.

Seshomaru miró alrededor y pareció notar la tensión en el aire, pero si lo hizo no dijo nada. De todos modos a él le daban igual los comentarios, pero a mí no, especialmente cuando no eran verdad.

\- Amante de demonio – escuché a alguien susurrar, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

Todos me tenían como una fulana, una perdedora sin sentido del decoro y que me abría de piernas para nada mas ni nada menos que a un demonio. Lo cual era irónico, ya que yo era mas virgen que cualquiera de las chicas de mi edad (casadas o no), y tampoco pensaba en Seshomaru de esa forma. Pero a ellos les daba igual lo que yo dijera, pensarían lo que querían al final, así que ni me gastaba en explicaciones, y tampoco lo hice en aquel momento.

Tomé la mano de Seshomaru y caminé furiosa hacia mi cabaña, donde no nos molestarían miradas ni voces estúpidas. La tenía muy clara que eso solo alentaría los rumores. Una chica soltera llevando de la mano a un hombre a su cabaña para tener privacidad…igualaba al escándalo, pero me daba igual, yo solo quería alejarme. Apenas nos metimos dentro, corrí la cortina a todo lo largo para que nadie se sintiera bienvenido de entrar. Respiré hondo para calmarme, y volví a pegar una sonrisa a mi cara antes de darme la vuelta hacia él.

Seshomaru parecía enorme en mi pequeña cabaña, la cabeza casi le llegaba al techo y parecía que la podría tirar abajo en cualquier momento. Me reí y lo invité a sentarse. Él lo hizo, con aquella mirada privada de emoción alguna.

\- Me gustaría tener té o algo que ofrecer, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada – dije, y me mordí el labio porque mi intento de hacer conversación era bastante patético.

Él no dijo nada, solo me observó fijamente, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la espalda derecha. Deseé que me dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía ningún interés en establecer conversaciones, ni siquiera conmigo. Pero esa era su forma de ser y yo lo entendía.

\- Bueno, de todas formas, siento que no tenga nada en la cabaña, pero puedo ir a buscar cualquier cosa que necesites – le informé, pero incluso a mis oídos aquello sonó desesperado.

Dios, yo solo quería pedirle que me llevara con él. Ni siquiera tenía necesidad de saber porque no había vuelto por mí antes…bueno si quería saberlo, pero podía esperar. Quería que me sacara de allí volando, y poder ver a los aldeanos desaparecer como pequeñas hormigas insignificantes en la tierra. Quería volver a cruzar el mundo con él, y quería hacerlo lo antes posible. Sin darme cuenta, fui directo al punto:

\- En verdad te eché de menos, y hace mucho quería que vinieras a llevarme lejos de aquí.

Él volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, y algo en sus ojos llameó en aquel momento. Para cualquier persona el cambio habría sido imperceptible, pero no para mí.

\- ¿No eres feliz aquí? – preguntó él.

La pregunta viajó entre nosotros, y el silenció cargó la habitación. Me debatí si era mejor decirle la verdad o mentirle en la cara, después de todo había fingido con Kaede durante años, y suponía que podía hacerlo con él también. Me había dejado en aquella aldea creyendo que era lo mejor para mí, y no quería que se sintiera mal o que se enojase si le confesaba que los aldeanos no me aceptaban y que muchos de ellos me molestaban cuando podían. Lo mejor era hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, pero que lo había extrañado y elegido su modo de vida, eso era todo.

Abrí la boca para asegurarle, pero él habló primero:

\- Ni te atrevas a mentirme.

Me puse roja en un santiamén y quise esconderme debajo de la mesa. Había olvidado lo bien que podía notar una mentira, incluso una que no había alcanzado a decir todavía. Me mordí el labio y cambié mi respuesta:

\- No soy feliz.

Él no contestó nada, y el silencio fue demasiado para mí.

\- No es así siempre, solo a veces – me apresuré en añadir – los aldeanos no me entienden mucho y por lo general me dejan sola seguido, así que está bien.

Pero supe que con eso no lo compré porque apretó los labios en una fina línea. Lo había hecho enojar, y eso era lo último que quería. Me dispuse a seguir explicando, cuando de repente la cortina se corrió, y la vieja Kaede entró en la cabaña. Sin saludarme, clavó su mirada en Seshomaru, y ambos parecieron tener una batalla de miradas.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?,_ me pregunté, mientras los miraba de uno a otro. El aire de la habitación se sentía tan tenso, que me podría haber cortado.

\- Que inusual visita – habló la vieja Kaede, y luego se dio la vuelta hacia mí – Rin, ¿esta todo bien aquí?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida – por supuesto que sí, estamos hablando.

Ella asintió, y su actitud me pareció muy extraña. Miré a Seshomaru esperando encontrar alguna respuesta, pero él no quitaba sus ojos de la anciana.

\- ¿Vuelves por algún motivo en especial? – preguntó la vieja Kaede con voz seca.

Me quedé estupefacta ante sus pocos modales, pero no me atreví a decir nada que pudiera hacer a cualquiera de los dos enojar aún mas.

\- Eso lo discutiré con Rin – respondió Seshomaru sencillamente.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron un poco y reprimí una sonrisa. Por mí podía discutir, hablar, o hacer un monologo, todo lo que quisiera mientras pasara mas tiempo con él.

\- Todo lo que le cuentes a Rin, me lo puedes decir a mí – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bien, el arreglo se terminó – sentenció Seshomaru, y yo fruncí el ceño, confundida.

No tenía idea de que estaban hablando, o a que iba aquella tensión. Quise preguntar sobre que arreglo se refería, pero la vieja Kaede me cortó poniéndome la mano en el hombro. Miré hacia arriba y me quedé sin habla al ver su mirada nerviosa.

Nunca la había visto intranquila, después de todo, la vieja Kaede había visto demasiado en su larga vida como para que la desequilibraran tan fácil. Por lo general era terca como una mula y a diferencia de las demás personas en la aldea, no le daba miedo enfrentarse a demonios como Inuyasha…pero Seshomaru era una historia completamente diferente. Ambas sabíamos que podía hacerla picadillo en un santiamén y él probablemente ni siquiera llegara a mancharse la ropa. No era aconsejable enfrentarlo, y Kaede lo sabía, pero por extraño que pareciera, no creía que le temiera a él, sino a mi reacción, aunque no comprendía por qué.

Al enfrentarse a Seshomaru, sin embargo, parecía enojada:

\- ¡Te estás apurando a los hechos!

Me puse de pie, nerviosa de que el demonio fuera a tomar represalias porque una humana le había gritado a la cara. Pero Seshomaru era demasiado estructurado como para estallar con facilidad, así que simplemente abrió la boca y dejó entrever un par de largos y afilados colmillos, una amenaza, sin duda.

\- Rin no es feliz – dijo él, y su voz sonó atemorizante – por lo tanto, se acabó el arreglo.

\- Así solo vas a lastimarla – respondió la vieja Kaede, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Me sentí como una niña, entre medio de los dos, sin entender nada mientras ellos discutían. Intenté calmar las aguas, pero claramente estas no querían apaciguarse, así que tomé el control de la situación a la fuerza.

\- ¡Ya basta! – grité y ambos me miraron – ¡están hablando de mí, y no me gusta, ahora díganme que mierda tengo que ver yo con un estúpido arreglo entre ustedes dos, que ya es bastante extraño de por sí!

Respiré hondo y me crucé de brazos, haciendo golpecitos con mi pie en el suelo de manera ansiosa. No me gustaba que la gente no fuera honesta conmigo, y menos las pocas personas en el mundo que de verdad me importaban.

Miré a Seshomaru, quien era el que parecía mas dispuesto a hablar, pero fue la vieja Kaede quién me contestó, y su respuesta me dejó helada en mi sitio.

\- Yo le pedí que desapareciera – dijo ella de repente – hace años le pedí que no volviera a buscarte.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Mientras tanto cualquier reseña es bienvenida :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

 _Yo le pedí que desapareciera…yo le pedí que no volviera a buscarte._

Aquella frase resonó en mi cabeza muchas veces, con la misma anciana voz superponiéndose hasta que no fui capaz de distinguir los sonidos. Las palabras golpearon contra las paredes de mi cráneo y repitieron un eco que no parecía querer desaparecer. Una y otra vez las escuché, y sin embargo, no fui capaz de entenderlas.

Abrí la boca. La volví a cerrar. Me adelanté hacia la vieja Kaede…y volví a retrasarme. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba caminando en círculos en mi pequeña cabaña, y el aire se sentía asfixiante de repente.

\- Rin… – la voz de la vieja Kaede cortó el silencio, pero no le di la oportunidad de hablar.

\- ¡No! – grité antes de darme cuenta, y apreté los puños contra mis costados – no hables.

No quería saberlo…bueno sí quería. Supongo. Ya no estaba segura.

Me sentía confundida, enojada y traicionada. En mi vida me habían clavado un puñal en algún órgano vital, pero suponía que debería sentirse similar a lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Falta de aire y un dolor extremo en el interior, imposible de arreglar.

Después de tantos años de esperar como una estúpida a que Seshomaru volviera, tantas veces que me había dormido con un dolor sordo en el pecho, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas…y al final resultaba que la única mujer que había actuado como un familiar para mí era la responsable de mi tristeza.

La vieja Kaede me había cuidado desde el día uno, y la quería como una abuela. ¿Qué diablos quería decir que le hubiera pedido que no volviese? ¿Se había deleitado con mi dolor todos estos años?

No, no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello.

Mi pecho se sentía apretado, y me costó tomar aliento. Me pasé las manos por el pelo enredado y miré el rostro inexpresivo de Seshomaru. Estaba fijo en mí, y parecía incitarme a que hablara y averiguara la verdad. Después de todo, él había sacado el tema.

 _¿Cómo es que dijo? ¿El trato se acabó?_

Me acerqué a la vieja Kaede y la miré a su único ojo bueno. Parte de mí esperaba que me sonriera, tal y como lo hacía siempre, y se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver que se mostraba avergonzada. Aquello me daba a entender que no me iba a gustar nada su respuesta, pero aún así tenía que saberlo. Con la voz más calmada que pude dominar pregunté:

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que le pediste que desapareciera?

La vieja Kaede me miró con su ojo triste, y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo. Parecía devastada, pero yo lo estaba también así que no tendría piedad por ella.

\- Yo nunca quise lastimarte, solo buscaba lo mejor…

Al escucharla mi enojo aumentó enormemente, y apreté los puños contra mis costados.

\- ¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté! – le grité, y a pesar de que me avergonzaba gritarle a alguien tan mayor y que se preocupaba verdaderamente por mí, no podía calmarme. Estaba furiosa.

La vieja Kaede se vio momentáneamente sorprendida por mi arrebato. Se recuperó un momento después, y apoyó las manos en su regazo, sin mirarme a la cara.

\- En una de sus visitas, tuve una discusión con el demonio y le convencí de que era lo mejor para ti integrarte a la vida humana en la aldea de forma completa, y que su presencia solo acarrearía problemas para ti en el futuro. Así que le pedí que por tu bien, no volviera a buscarte.

En aquel momento creí que el corazón se me detendría dentro del pecho, simplemente dejaría de latir y se convertiría en un inútil e insignificante órgano sin vida. Pero el cuerpo es fuerte, en especial el mío después de haber vuelto de la muerte dos veces, y sin importar el dolor que sentía por lo que acababa de escuchar, definitivamente no morí.

La última visita suya había sido cuando yo tenía alrededor de 14 años…más o menos por la época en la que la vieja Kaede empezó a hacerme la idea del matrimonio. Con una sensación agobiante de mareo, me di cuenta que ambos hecho estaban relacionados. La vieja Kaede lo había alejado de mí porque temía que yo estuviera enamorada de él, y que no consideraría casarme con un humano, por eso me había insistido tanto los años siguientes a su partida.

Dios, tenía ganas de vomitar. Unos días atrás, la vieja Kaede me había intentado convencer de que no me dejara llevar por mis sentimientos por Seshomaru, diciendo que prefería ahorrarme el dolor. Ahora esa conversación cobraba un peso mas importante. Se había querido excusar de sus acciones, como si se convenciera de que había hecho lo correcto. ¡Y yo ni siquiera tenía sentimientos por él!

Giré la cabeza y miré a Seshomaru de nuevo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, y su mirada no había cambiado, yo aún era su foco, y agradecí el silencioso aliento. ¿Sabría él que la vieja Kaede pensaba que yo estaba enamorada de él? Esperaba que no, porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que me moriría de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿te convenció de que no volvieras? – le pregunté a él.

La respuesta era obvia, ambos me lo habían dejado mas que claro, pero aún así no me parecía que tuviera sentido. Seshomaru era de los demonios mas fuertes que había conocido, podía acabar enemigos sin que se le moviera un pelo y en mi vida le había visto seguir ordenes a nadie. Así que, ¿Por qué se había se había dejado convencer por una pequeña anciana insignificante para él? Estaba fuera de mi conocimiento, y francamente me costaba creerlo.

\- Es cierto – sentenció él.

Seshomaru siempre había sido de pocas palabras, nunca una gran respuesta elocuente ni bella, solo algo conciso y claro. Me sorprendí a mí misma esperando a que se explicara, pero cuando no lo hizo, no presioné, porque de todos modos su respuesta me había dolido bastante. Aquellos dos me habían lastimado, habían hecho un trato a mis espaldas y llevado a cabo por años sin que yo supiera nada. Me habían hecho perder el tiempo como una estúpida, y si bien sabía que no lo habían hecho con fines malvados, la traición me dolía como nada me había dolido nunca. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, y me tapé con las manos, porque no estaba dispuesta a que me vieran llorar.

Me di vuelta y corrí fuera de mi cabaña, sin importarme haber dejado a un demonio y una vieja testaruda discutiendo en mi propia morada. No me importó tampoco mi atuendo sucio, mi rodilla lastimada, o las miradas que me dedicaron los aldeanos. Mi pecho dolía tanto que eclipsaba todo lo demás, y ni siquiera me fije adonde mis pies se dirigían.

 _Le pidió que se vaya, le pidió que no volviera mas, ella sabía que a mí me importaba y deliberadamente hizo un trato con él para que no volviera a verlo._

Creo que nunca en mi vida me había visto presa de una impotencia tan grande. La vieja Kaede me había cuidado como la nieta que nunca había llegado a tener, me había curado heridas, asegurado de que tuviera ropa y comida, y ayudado a instalarme dentro de lo posible en la aldea. Ella había sido mucho más de lo que había esperado de un humano, y la apreciaba muchísimo.

Pero, ¿Cómo olvidar aquello? Me había traicionado. Se había sentado unos meros días atrás en mi cabaña y hablado sobre mi supuesto amor hacia Seshomaru, me había deseado suerte en mi decisión de esperarlo hasta su vuelta. ¿Cómo diablos había podido sentarse frente a mí y verme a la cara cuando me decía esas cosas? ¿No había sentido ni un mínimo de pena por mí? ¿Tan poco le importaba yo a ella?

Me senté sobre una roca y junté mis rodillas, haciéndome lo mas pequeña posible. Enrollé mis brazos y lloré hasta que me descargué de todo el dolor en mi interior. Mojé de lágrimas mi ropa, pero no me importó en lo mas mínimo.

\- Lo siento tanto, Rin – habló una voz a mis espaldas.

Mis sollozos se detuvieron y me di vuelta para dedicar una mirada asesina a la mujer que me había criado. Esperaba que con eso comprendiera que quería estar sola, pero o no me entendió o simplemente ignoró mi deseo, porque se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Tienes que creerme, nunca quise lastimarte así. Yo no sabía…

\- ¡Sí lo sabías! – le grité – me miraste crecer sabiendo que yo lo estaba esperando. Todos estos años lo estuve esperando y tu lo sabías, no me vengas ahora con mentiras.

La vieja Kaede se acercó a mí, pero no intentó tocarme. Sabio de ella, porque sino le habría apartado de un manotazo. Habló con una voz muy triste cuando abrió la boca:

\- Sabía que la niña que fuiste le importaba mucho aquel demonio, y sí, sabía que te dolería perderlo, pero creí que al final sería lo mejor para ti. Solo estaba pensando en tu bienestar cuando hice aquel trato.

 _Pensando en mí…_ , pensé y de repente me dieron ganas de reír a carcajadas por lo irónico que sonaba aquello.

\- No pensabas en mí si lo hiciste consciente de que me lastimarías – le informé.

Quise levantarme e irme, pero sabía que ella solo me perseguiría hasta que se explicara, y estaba demasiado anciana como para andar corriendo detrás de mí. Mas allá de lo enojada que estuviera no quería que se extralimitara o se hiciera daño, por lo que me quedé en mi roca y traté de ignorarla hasta que se cansara y se fuera por sí sola.

No tuve tal suerte, y eso me enojo aún más.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté de repente, y fui consciente de que mis palabras fueron mas un ladrido que otra cosa - ¿Por qué tomaste tú la decisión de lo que era mejor para mí?

La vieja Kaede subió la cabeza entonces, y de no haber sabido que ella era humana, habría creído ver mas de mil años de tristeza en aquella mirada. Su ojo brillaba, como si estuviera por llorar, pero sabía que no lo haría. La vieja Kaede era demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo.

\- Creí que te haría bien – dijo ella con una cierta desesperación en la voz –que lo olvidarías con el tiempo, que al final crecerías y verías que él no era más que un capitulo en tu historia…

\- ¡¿Un capitulo? ¿Un solo maldito capitulo?! – le grité y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente, pero no derramé ni una - ¡él me trajo de la muerte dos veces, me cuidó cuando nadie mas estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, se enfrentó a incontables enemigos para mantenerme a salvo, y lo hizo todo sin esperar nada a cambio! ¡Seshomaru hizo más por mí de lo que alguna vez tú hiciste, si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí!

Hice una pausa para respirar y me sujeté de la roca sobre la que estaba sentada. Estaba mareada, me dolía la cabeza y sentía que había dejado mi corazón en una bandeja. No me gustaba hablar de mis sentimientos, y mucho menos ahora con aquella mujer. ¿Cómo podría comprender ella lo mucho que me había lastimado si en su opinión, Seshomaru no había sido más que un capítulo en mi vida? Diablos, él era mi historia completa, de principio a fin.

\- Desde mi primer día aquí, trataste de adaptarme a la aldea, de hacerme amigos y conseguirme una pareja, porque pensaste que así sería feliz. Intentaste moldearme en lo que los demás aprobarían y convertirme en una mujer común y corriente, alguien cuya vida no peligrara día a día y pudiera vivir tranquila. Lo hiciste todo porque pensaste que era lo mejor para mí…y eso puedo entenderlo, por eso nunca te dije lo infeliz que fui todos estos años – respiré hondo y mi tono bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro, solo para nosotras dos – pero no tenías derecho a arrebatarme lo único que yo quise desde siempre. Tú eres importante para mí, Kaede, pero no te equivoques, él lo es mucho más, y si llega el día en que tengo que elegir entre las dos vidas…siempre elegiré la suya.

Al terminar de hablar, el silencio se instaló entre nosotras dos, y yo subí la mirada pensando que se había ido. Ella aún estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no lo estuviera. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, solo parecía hueca. Unos días atrás me habría sentido culpable, pero no ahora, no con la confesión que me había dado hacía solo unos instantes.

\- Te metiste en mi vida como si fuera tuya para arreglar, y eso no puedo perdonártelo.

Ella asintió levemente, en señal de que me había escuchado, pero no dijo nada. El viento me revolvió el pelo y me dio escalofríos. Me tapé más con mi yukata y me crucé de brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Qué le prometiste tú a cambio? – pregunté con voz dura – él dijo que no volvería pero ¿a cambio de qué? ¿Qué podías tener que fuera tan importante?

\- A ti – respondió ella, y su ojo se elevó para mirarme – le aseguré que serías feliz por el resto de tus días…parece que me equivoqué.

Mi corazón se removió ligeramente en mi pecho y mis mejillas enrojecieron. Me sentía halagada de que Seshomaru hubiera hecho un trato con una humana a la que él consideraba inferior, solo para hacerme feliz. Le quitaba un poco el enojo a toda la situación.

Sabía que yo era importante para él, o no me hubiera mantenido a su lado todo ese tiempo, y me agradaba que pensara bien de mí. Pero como muchas otras veces, me encontré a mi misma preguntándome la razón por la que se tomaría tantas molestias por una simple humana como yo. Yo no tenía poder, ni dinero, no tenía nada que ofrecerle mas que mi compañía. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo de valor? Absolutamente nada, y sin embargo, él no dejaba de velar por mí. Me encontré a mi misma deseando volver a su lado.

\- Me hubiera gustado poder ahorrártelo – dijo la vieja Kaede con voz triste.

Yo subí la mirada y fruncí el ceño. Me había distraído pensando en Seshomaru, pero verla me recordaba lo furiosa que estaba con ella por tomar decisiones tan importantes en mi vida sin consultarme. Ya no era ninguna niña.

\- ¿Ahorrarme qué?

\- El dolor de perderlo, te destrozara el corazón, querida.

Me levanté de la roca con un movimiento tan rápido que por poco me caigo de vuelta de nuevo.

\- ¿Perderlo a él? Acabo de recuperarlo – le informé – y no pienso volver a dejar que eso pase.

La vieja Kaede me dedicó una mirada tan profunda y llena de sabiduría, que me hizo recordar a todos los consejos que me había dado en el correr de mi vida. El tipo de mirada que me daba a entender que había vivido mucho mas que yo, y que sabía de lo que hablaba. Unos días atrás le habría dado mas importancia, pero ya estaba harta de que los demás decidieran mi destino por mí.

\- Puede que él haya vuelto, Rin, pero créeme, para ti siempre va a estar lejos de ahora en mas.

 _Ya ni siquiera tiene sentido cuando habla,_ me dije en mi cabeza. En mi mente humana no podía concebir el hecho de que alguien pudiera estar cerca y lejos a la vez, era anatómicamente imposible, y no comprendí el significado de aquellas palabras. Seshomaru había vuelto, eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Sin querer agregar mas braza a la discusión me di vuelta y corrí a mi cabaña. No dediqué una mirada más en dirección a la vieja Kaede, ni la escuché pronunciar mi nombre. Sentía nuestra relación como un hilo al que acababan de cortar al medio, y que ahora no es capaz de volver a unirse como antes. Aún si alguna vez lográramos formar un nudo y unir ambos extremos, ya no sería lo mismo.

No quería pensar en ella, me ponía triste y no quería perder el tiempo con errores que no podría arreglar. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de rearmar la relación que tenía con Seshomaru cuando era niña, y pensaba aprovecharlo.

Al adentrarme en mi hogar nuevamente, mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho con fuerza. Me convencí a mi misma de que era nada más que por la corrida, pero la verdad es que tenía terror de que Seshomaru se hubiera largado en el momento en que yo lo hice. No creía que pudiera soportar estar allí en esa aldea más tiempo, con esa gente falsa y que no me aceptaban porque yo no era como ellos. Solo se había hecho mas difícil de soportar con el tiempo, y necesitaba con desesperación una salida.

Abrí la cortina, y dejé escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. En alivio corrí al interior e intenté esbozar una sonrisa al demonio que aún seguía sentado frente a mi mesa.

Seshomaru frunció el ceño ligeramente, lo que para su generalmente inexpresivo rostro lo convertía en una novedad.

\- Estas triste – dijo, no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación.

Me di cuenta que el intento de sonrisa no debía haber sido muy bueno, e intenté corregirlo. Me dolían las mejillas, pero no quería que su visita después de tanto tiempo estuviera teñida de angustia.

\- Estoy contenta de que estés aquí – dije, lo que no era necesariamente una mentira.

Seshomaru se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Estiró el brazo hacia adelante, y con una increíble ligereza me pasó los dedos por la mejilla.

\- Estas llorando – declaró.

Por primera vez en mucho rato sentí la humedad en mi rostro, e inmediatamente quise salir corriendo de nuevo. Me había manejado para no largarme a llorar en su presencia, y mis estúpidos ojos me estaban traicionando sin que me diera cuenta.

\- Oh, no esto no es nada – dije – solo estoy…un poco sorprendida con todo lo que me acabo de enterar, es todo.

Me borré los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas con rapidez, y me arreglé la yukata, solo para darme cuenta de que estaba llena de sangre en la parte inferior. Maldije por lo bajo y me incliné para intentar ver el daño.

\- Diablos – mascullé en voz baja, el líquido rojo me había corrido por toda la pierna.

No me quería ni imaginar que imagen le debía estar dando a Seshomaru: despeinada, desarreglada, cubierta de sangre y lagrimas. No era exactamente como me imaginaba nuestro reencuentro, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

De repente los brazos fuertes de Seshomaru me rodearon, y de nuevo me vi cargada contra su pecho de forma protectora. Se me pasó por la cabeza repetirle que no era necesario aquel trato especial, pero no encontré la voz en ningún sitio en mi interior como para rechazarlo. Por lo general, no me gustaba que me trataran como una damisela tonta, prefería valerme por mí misma. Pero con él la verdad es que no me molestaba ceder un poco.

Salimos de la cabaña y me encontré a mi misma sosteniéndome de su cuello. Mantuve la vista fija en su rostro y me rehúse a ver nada mas. A pesar del tumulto en mi interior, ver a Seshomaru tan calmado y concentrado me daba una sensación de estabilidad, y era extrañamente reconfortante.

Lo continué observando hasta que nos alejamos un poco de las cabañas, y nos dirigimos a un área menos concurrida cerca del lago. Había un par de niños allí que nos miraron con curiosidad. Algunos parecieron querer acercarse, pero una mujer apareció corriendo y los sacó rápidamente de allí con mirada asustada, como si fuésemos a hacerles daño.

Ignorando la escena que acababa de pasar frente a nosotros, Seshomaru me sentó sobre la hierba, a unos pocos centímetros del lago y yo sumergí la pierna para limpiarla. La sangre de mi ropa ya estaba seca, pero al menos podía limpiarme a mi misma pero no quedar como una sucia. Saqué la pierna del agua cuando el color rojo desapareció de mi piel, y me di cuenta de que el corte no era muy profundo, pero aún sangraba.

 _Perfecto,_ pensé de forma sarcástica, _justo lo que necesito hoy._

Seshomaru se arrodilló a mi lado y apartó un poco la yukata para poder ver el corte. Pareció dubitativo por un momento, y me apresuré a hablar para restar importancia a la situación:

-Esto no es nada, me lo cubriré en un rato con algo y voy a estar bien.

No pareció convencido cuando apartó la vista de mi rodilla para verme.

\- ¿Con que lo cubrirás?

\- Ehh, no lo sé, con vendas supongo.

\- ¿Tienes unas contigo?

Negué con la cabeza. La vieja Kaede era la curadora del pueblo y tenía montones de vendas en su cabaña, pero no iría a pedirle nada ella, prefería andar sin nada hasta que se me pasara.

Seshomaru me miró con intensidad, sabiendo que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no me dejé amedrantar, le sostuve la mirada hasta que él la desvió y yo me sentí triunfante. Él se levantó en un grácil movimiento y dijo con voz monocorde:

\- Quédate aquí.

Asentí y lo seguí con la mirada mientras él caminaba a un tendero de ropa cercano y arrancaba un pedazo de prenda blanca que se estaba secando. Sonreí divertida, pensando en la pobre persona que acaba de perder su ropa en manos del temible demonio. Nadie le diría nada, por supuesto, todos tenían demasiado miedo de las consecuencias que Seshomaru podría acarrear en la pequeña aldea.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? – pregunté, cuando se acercó de vuelta a mí.

Seshomaru no respondió, simplemente se sentó de vuelta a mi lado y empezó a envolver mi rodilla con el lino blanco. Le dio un par de vueltas hasta que el extremo le quedó corto y comenzó a hacer un nudo, o al menos lo intentó, y no muy bien que digamos. No creía que hubiese hecho un nudo en su vida porque este se salió enseguida. Seshomaru frunció el ceño e intentó de nuevo, otra vez sin suerte.

Reprimí una sonrisa al verlo tratando con tanto esmero de ayudarme, e intenté que no se notara como me divertía su cara de confusión. Supongo que se dio cuenta, porque en un momento me dedicó una mirada asesina que habría helado hasta los huesos a cualquiera…pero a mí me dejó riendo a carcajadas.

\- Dame, yo puedo hacerlo – le dije aún con una sonrisa.

Él me entregó la tela sin decir nada y yo la enrollé rápidamente sobre mi pierna antes de hacerle un pequeño torniquete. Ya se estaba tiñendo un poco de rojo, pero no sangraba tanto como me había parecido, así que iba a estar bien.

\- Tienes mucho que contarme – dije, llamando su atención – pasó mucho tiempo y seguro haz visitado muchos lugares. Yo estuve siempre aquí así que mis aventuras se reducen a ropa lavada y comida cocinada, muy aburrido como para contar, así que quiero saber de ti.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría saber? – preguntó él.

Metí los pies en el agua y me deleité con el frescor entre mis dedos. Delante de nosotros el cielo se estaba tiñendo de naranja y el sol se escondía en el horizonte. No me imaginaba un mejor escenario para nuestra charla. Había mucho que quería saber, pero una pregunta me rondaba por la cabeza y quería conocer su respuesta a toda costa.

\- Supongo que el trato que hiciste con la vieja Kaede estaba pensado para que fuera permanente – le dije, y de solo pensarlo se me daban ganas por apretar los dientes, pero reprimí este deseo porque no iba al caso – o al menos eso me pareció hoy con la discusión que saltó entre ustedes dos. Así que antes que nada quiero saber que te hizo volver ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

El silencio que se instaló entre los dos fue uno incómodo y tenso. Sentí la molestia emanar de su cuerpo como si fuera tangible, y me sorprendí de que mi pregunta lo hubiera perturbado tanto. Levanté la cabeza para decirle que no tenía que responderme si no quería, pero, su rostro era una máscara perfecta de lo imperturbable, no dejaba entrever nada, y me quedé aún más confundida.

\- Seshomaru… ¿Por qué has vuelto ahora?

Él me miró entonces, y muy profundo en esos ojos amarillos, debajo de todo ese poder e indiferencia, distinguí una oscuridad muy grande, como si algo en su interior se hubiera apagado. Esto solo fue reforzado por sus siguientes palabras, las cuales me dejaron helada:

-Jaken está muerto.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, siempre me dejan contenta y con ganas de escribir, espero que les siga gustando como viene la historia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Siempre fui consciente de que no tenía un gran apego emocional a la aldea o a las personas viviendo en ella. Los humanos nunca me habían caído bien que digamos, y casi nadie había hecho el esfuerzo por incluirme, al fin y al cabo yo era demasiado extraña.

La tenía muy clara que de un día para el otro podría tomar mis cosas y desaparecer…pero creo que una parte de mi misma nunca se dio cuenta lo fácil que sería, debo decir que hasta me sorprendió. No me tomó más que un par de minutos tomar mis escasas pertenencias, las cuales consistían en 2 yukatas, un peine, un par de sandalias y algún otro regalo por parte de la vieja Kaede, pero que no estaba dispuesta a llevarme conmigo.

Miré mis cosas, y tuve el repentino deseo de llorar por la niña que no juntó en su vida mas tesoros. Sentí pena por mi misma de pequeña, pensando en ella como si fuera una persona externa a mí, y que había sufrido por mi culpa. Por supuesto no tenía sentido, éramos la misma persona y compartíamos la culpa de no habernos adaptado mejor a la aldea, pero de todos modos me sentí mal. De haber podido llevarme mejor con los aldeanos, probablemente para aquel momento de mi partida habría tenido un hogar lleno de juguetes y regalos, en vez de solo útiles prácticos que podría desechar.

 _Pero este no es mi hogar,_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, y no tuve más remedio que darle la razón. Nunca me había sentido especialmente cómoda en mi cabaña, si no era con la excusa de escapar de los demás, y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, me liberaría de aquel lugar.

Me di la vuelta con la firme intención de salir al exterior y emprender mi camino hacia una nueva aventura…pero por alguna razón mis piernas no me respondieron, y me quedé quieta en el medio de aquellas cuatro paredes. Observé la cortina ondeándose ligeramente al viento, y a pesar de que lo intenté, no encontré la fuerza para moverla y salir de allí. En vez de eso me dejé caer en el suelo y me abracé a mis cosas.

El agujero dentro de mi pecho, el cual contenía todo el dolor acumulado en los últimos 4 años, y la reciente traición de Kaede, ahora parecía hacerse mas grande, hasta el punto que tuve miedo de que si seguía creciendo, probablemente el dolor me desgarraría y acabaría con mi pequeño cuerpo. Escuchar la noticia de la muerte de Jaken me había causado aquella reacción.

La verdad es que el pequeño demonio con cara de sapo nunca me había querido demasiado, me había soportado a duras penas porque Seshomaru se lo comandaba, y si fuera por él, me habría dejado tirada en un barranco hacía muchos años. Pero con todo y eso, a los 8 años me vi necesitando un amigo, y él era lo más cercano a uno que podía llegar a obtener. Era de mi tamaño en aquel entonces, peleador y torpe, pero me divertía en su presencia, y veneraba a Seshomaru, por lo que tenía mi respeto.

Siempre estuvo presente en cada visita de Seshomaru a la aldea, y a pesar de que era refunfuñón hasta el cansancio, siempre traía un regalo para mí, y me alegraba el día. Lo había querido como a un miembro de mi familia, y escuchar que ya no pertenecía a este mundo, me destrozó. En mi mente rememoré la conversación con Seshomaru a la altura del lago hacía no mucho rato.

 _\- Jaken está muerto._

 _Me quedé helada en ese momento, y no supe que contestar, demasiado herida y confundida como para poder entender realmente lo que él me decía._

 _\- No comprendo._

 _Recordaba distintas ocasiones en que Jaken me había dicho que Seshomaru llegaría a la gloria dentro de la sociedad demoníaca, y cuando eso pasara, él estaría a su lado para comandar como su mano derecha. Incontables veces me había dicho que yo no viviría para verlo, pero él estaría allí por mucho tiempo. Por eso en mi mente no tenía sentido que muriese, no antes de que mi débil cuerpo de humana lo hiciera._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? – me preguntó Seshomaru sin despegar sus ojos de los míos._

 _\- ¿Por qué dices que está…que está…ya sabes…?_

 _\- Muerto – respondió él con voz seca – no tiene sentido que lo evites, Rin, lo hecho, hecho está. Jaken no va a volver._

 _Apreté los puños hasta que me dolieron y me mordí el labio, intentando hacer que dejara de temblar. Seshomaru era demasiado directo, iba a al punto en vez de adornar malas noticias, y por lo general no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero en aquel momento me pareció cruel._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – pregunté, intentando centrarme en lo importante._

 _\- Fue una encrucijada rutinaria, nada fuera de lo común._

 _\- ¿Nada fuera de lo común? – chillé, y me puse de pie para quedar mas alta que él - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que se te mueren amigos todos los días?_

 _Seshomaru, en su imperturbable estado de calma fijó su vista en el horizonte y respondió con voz inflexible:_

 _\- Yo no tengo amigos._

 _No había esperado esa respuesta y a pesar de que la conversación no tenía nada que ver con mi persona, no pude evitar sentirme dolida. No dije nada, pero en mi interior algo se hizo añicos. Supongo que se dio cuenta que estaba dolida, pero si fue así, de todos modos no hizo ningún intentó por consolarme o arreglar su respuesta. Directo y al punto._

 _\- Pero él no podía ser solo un demonio más para ti – le dije, insistiendo - Jaken hubiera sacrificado su vida por la tuya._

 _Seshomaru no dijo nada, y cuando bajé la vista me di cuenta que sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea, como si mi comentario le hubiera molestado. No entendía porque era así, y sabía que me estaba ocultando algo importante, pero no presioné, ya que sentía un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo, y no quería que ésta aumentara._

 _\- Jaken cumplió sus servicios de manera satisfactoria – respondió Seshomaru – es por eso que voy a devolver el favor en la medida de lo que pueda._

 _Él me miró entonces, y de forma grácil se puso de pie, casi flotando en el aire._

 _\- Volví a buscarte para que presentemos nuestros respetos a su tumba, en la aldea de su especie, y lo convirtamos en una figura de importancia._

 _\- ¿Importancia? Pero si está muerto – pregunté confundida._

 _\- Te sorprendería saber que muchas veces los demonios reciben más merito muertos que vivos, tanto él como su familia._

 _Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y lo tomé del brazo en un impulso._

 _\- ¿Jaken tenía familia?_

 _\- Es mi intención averiguarlo._

 _En mi mente me imaginé toda un clan de demonios como Jaken, verdes y pequeños, refunfuñando por ahí y creyéndose la gran cosa. De repente quería ponerme en marcha lo antes posible y no perder mas tiempo. La idea me parecía extraña, no concebía como alguien podía ser de mas importancia muerto que vivo, pero tampoco comprendía demasiado sobre el mundo demoníaco como para ponerme a discutir. Jaken se había arriesgado muchas veces por mí en el pasado, y si hacer esto haría feliz a su familia, valía el esfuerzo._

 _Seshomaru me tomó de los hombros entonces, y me taladró con aquella mirada dorada. Una persona normal habría salido disparada si se encontrase frente a ese par de ojos llameantes, pero no para mí. Él habló entonces, y su voz fue dulce en mis oídos._

 _\- Por muchos años no volví a pesar de mi promesa contigo, porque creí que serías mas feliz rodeada de humanos, eso es al menos lo que dijo esa mujer – frenó un instante, y en aquel momento vi sus colmillos asomar de manera furiosa, sin embargo, se recuperó enseguida – pero el trato está roto y ahora te lo preguntaré a ti directamente: ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir conmigo y presentar nuestros respetos a Jaken? Si tu decisión es permanecer aquí lo entenderé…_

 _Lo corté a mitad de frase. A pesar de que me gustaba escucharlo hablar, no podría haberme contenido ni aunque lo hubiera intentado con todas mis fuerzas:_

 _\- Iré contigo._

Volviendo al presente, sonreí ligeramente pero con tristeza. Me di cuenta que había conseguido lo que mas había deseado por años, pero las circunstancias que lo habían ayudado a llevar a cabo no me gustaban para nada. Jaken siempre había estado en la imagen de mi familia perfecta, golpeándome en broma con su palo de madera, y quejándose de que no le daban suficiente atención.

Me dolía la noticia de su muerte, y no sabía a que me enfrentaría en cuanto llegáramos a su aldea, pero decidí que no sufriría de antemano y lidiaría con ese puente en cuanto tuviéramos que cruzarlo.

Me levanté con dificultad y me dirigí al exterior, cargando mis cosas fuertemente contra mi pecho. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a Seshomaru por ninguna parte, pero sabía que no se iría sin mí. Dudaba que hubiera hecho todo este camino para buscarme, para después irse con las manos vacías. Debía estar volando o consiguiendo comida por alguna parte.

Dejé mis cosas sobre una piedra cercana y me senté en el suelo con la espalda recostada. Eché la cabeza para atrás y miré el cielo. Cuando me empezaron a llegar los murmullos de los aldeanos acercándose, cerré los ojos y bloqueé a todo el mundo. Estaba tarareando una canción para mis adentros, cuando una sombra me tapó el sol.

Sonreí y abrí los ojos, esperando ver a Seshomaru, pero frente a mí no se encontraba un demonio.

\- ¿Tu monstruo te abandonó de nuevo? – preguntó Haru con voz burlona.

La sonrisa se me cayó de la cara, y me moví para ponerme de pie, pero Haru se metió en mi camino y me pisó la Yukata que llevaba puesta, haciendo imposible que me enderezara.

\- Suéltame – le dije entre dientes apretados.

\- ¿Para que puedas golpearme y salir corriendo como siempre lo haces? Yo creo que no.

Dios, odiaba este chico. Siempre me molestaba porque era mas grande y fuerte que yo, haciendo uso de su poco entrenamiento de batalla para divertirse. Con razón la señora Sanae había querido casarlo conmigo, yo debía ser la única chica del pueblo que no me dejaba amedrantar.

\- Eres tú el que siempre empieza, yo solo me defiendo.

\- ¿Y quién te manda a defenderte? Haz lo que te dicen y listo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le empujé la pierna fuera de mi ropa. No podía creer que la vieja Kaede había intentado convencerme de que me uniera a una bestia como él, una persona que se burlaría de mí todos los días, y un dictador antes que un compañero. Me exasperaba de solo pensar en él, y ni que hablar tenerlo delante diciendo ese tipo de estupideces.

\- No sé quien podría aceptarte, eres insufrible – apenas lo dije, vi su cuerpo volverse más rígido y sus manos cerrarse en tensos puños.

Haru se caracterizaba por siempre mostrar una sonrisa de suficiencia al hablar, desde niño se había presentado como un travieso, y de grande esto no había cambiado, solo se había hecho mas difícil de soportar. Pero esta vez, frente a mi no tenía a un niño travieso, sino un hombre que parecía furioso, y por alguna razón toda esa rabia estaba centrada en mí.

\- Vamos a dejar algo claro – comenzó a decir él, agachándose para hablar directamente a mi cara – tú eres un bicho raro, la chica que nadie quiere y la que no puede traer beneficio alguno para quien te integre a su familia, es mas probable que dicha familia reduzca su reputación por mezclar sangre contigo. Nunca estuviste ni estas ahora en un lugar privilegiado, y esos aires que te das de princesa demonio…solo me hacen enojar.

Me quedé estupefacta escuchando sus palabras, sin comprender de donde había salido aquello, y porque de forma tan repentina. Pensándolo lógicamente no era ninguna sorpresa que él pensase así, todo el resto del pueblo lo hacía también, pero mas allá de rumores y cuchilleos que me habían llegado en el correr de los años, nunca lo había escuchado de una forma tan directa. Pocas personas habían sido lo bastante valientes como para decirme ese tipo de insultos a la cara. Creo que Haru hubiera sido la última persona de quien lo habría esperado, porque él siempre había sido de palabras toscas y estúpidas, pero nunca antes lo había visto tan serio. Parecía que le había dado muchas vueltas a ese tema, y de no haberme sentido ofendida, le habría felicitado porque su vocabulario contuviera tantas palabras. Sin embargo, no me quedé callada.

\- ¿Princesa demonio? ¿Pero de que mierda estás hablando? Yo no me doy aires de nada.

\- Sí, lo haces – contestó él con voz enojada – te paseas por ahí creyéndote superior porque tienes un maldito demonio a quien le calientas la cama a cambio de protección…

Le di una cachetada tan rápidamente que ni siquiera noté lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vi su rostro volteado a un costado, y noté que mi palma picaba. No me consideraba una persona especialmente violenta a un nivel físico, pero en ese momento él se lo merecía y no me sentí para nada culpable. Su expresión de ingenua sorpresa me habría hecho reír en cualquier otra ocasión pero esta vez no estaba de ánimos.

\- Te diría que no me volvieras a hablar así – le dije con voz fría – pero después de hoy no volveré a ver tu patética persona nunca más, así que no será necesario el esfuerzo.

Me levanté para retirarme, pero de repente él me agarró del pelo, y echó mi cabeza para atrás sobre la piedra. Contuve un grito de dolor y me mordí el labio.

\- Esta conversación no termina hasta que yo lo diga, así que mas vale que escuches con atención.

Me removí en su agarre, intentando soltarme, pero sentía que si seguía tirando, al final me saldrían mechones de pelo volando, y ya me estaba doliendo bastante de por sí. Me quedé quieta, esperando que se aburriera y se cansara.

\- Bien, habla, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Él sonrió grotescamente entonces, sabiendo que me tenía en control por primera vez en años, y yo lo odié por eso.

\- Esto viene a que rechazaste la única posibilidad real de integrarte a los humanos como una persona normal.

El dolor en mi cuero cabelludo me hizo pensar más lento, y entendí un poco tarde sobre lo que él estaba despotricando, e incluso cuando lo hice no tuvo mucho sentido. Estaba enojado conmigo por haber rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio que me había hecho su madre.

 _Pero… ¿Qué…?_

\- ¿Hablas sobre la estúpida propuesta que me hizo tu madre? ¿Y a ti que más te da si te rechazo? – pregunté intentando alejarlo de mí, pero él solo me sujetó más fuerte en respuesta – ¿para qué diablos me quieres en tu familia? Búscate a otra.

\- ¡No puedo buscarme a otra, estúpida! – me gritó – tu pequeña actuación con mi madre el otro día se dispersó rápido, y ahora nadie en su sano juicio querría casarse con alguien a quien no le acepta ni una escoria como tú.

\- Te lo tienes merecido.

Sabía que no debía responder eso, de verdad lo sabía, pero no me había podido contener, y claro que hubo consecuencias.

Haru me tiró del pelo mas fuerte, hasta arrojarme al suelo y ponerme boca abajo sobre la hierba. Intenté contonearme lo suficiente como para salirme de su agarre, pero su mano libre se instaló en mi muslo, y yo me quedé congelada por la sorpresa. Miré a mi alrededor con ansiedad, pero convenientemente para él, no había nadie alrededor.

\- Creo haberte dicho que no estás en ninguna posición para negociar.

\- No pienso negociar contigo, de todas formas no se para que querrías tú una esposa.

Lo sentí encogerse de hombros, y reír ligeramente.

\- ¿Para qué más? Para darme hijos y cuidar de mi casa.

Ya me podía imaginar esos pobres niños viviendo bajo el mandato de Haru. ¿Y que fueran míos? No gracias.

\- ¿Esas son las únicas razones por las que quieres casarte? – lo critiqué – entonces no te serviré de nada porque nunca te haré los quehaceres de tu casa, y ni muerta abriría las piernas para ti.

Lo debo de haber hecho enojar, porque me empezó a levantar lentamente la yukata y yo di un grito ahogado contra el suelo. Temblé cuando tocó mi piel y quise lavarme como si tuviera la plaga. Su voz en mi oído, sin embargo, fue lo que me hizo entrar en verdadero pánico:

\- No necesito tu consentimiento, ¿sabes?

Mi primer instinto fue de quedarme congelada, pero sabía que si no conseguía levantarme, la iba a pasar muy mal. Con esfuerzo me retorcí bajo su agarre y lo pateé en el costado con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. De inmediato me soltó, y yo rodé fuera de su camino. Me levanté rápidamente y me acomodé la yukata. Sabía que tenía una expresión asustada en mi cara, y lo ultimo que quería era mostrarle debilidad a alguien como Haru que se aprovecharía sin dudarlo. Pero lo cierto es que me había dado miedo su advertencia. No sabía si él era el tipo de persona capaz de llevarla a cabo, pero seguro que no quería quedarme a averiguarlo.

\- Vete y corre con tu demonio – me dijo con voz venenosa, mientras se ponía de pie dificultosamente – pero vuelvo a verte por aquí, y no me contendré.

Por un instante me miró de forma intensa, y yo creí que se abalanzaría sobre mi de nuevo, y me preparé para su ataque. Sin embargo, este no llegó. Haru se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Me quedé tensa hasta que lo vi desaparecer por entre la línea de árboles, y solo entonces me permití un verdadero respiro hondo. Probablemente se estaba alejando porque sabía que Seshomaru lo mataría si lo encontraba abusando de mí, y como por centésima vez agradecí que mi protector hubiera vuelto.

Haru nunca me había dado miedo, solo me parecía un chico patético y abusador, que en algún momento se convirtió en un hombre, pero solo de cuerpo, no de mente. Mientras las demás chicas salían despavoridas, siempre me sentí orgullosa de enfrentarlo cara a cara, pero ahora sabiendo lo que quería hacer conmigo, no quería volver a cruzármelo nunca.

 _No volveré a verlo,_ me prometí en aquel momento, _nunca mas volveré para atrás_

Las personas comenzaron a aparecer, pero nadie notó mi pelo despeinado y lleno de hierba, o mi yukata corrida. Nadie me miró, y de repente aquel hecho me enojó a reventar. Ya estaba harta de estar sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas personas. Quería irme, incluso si era en una triste misión, prefería estar en cualquier otro sitio que allí.

Tomé mis cosas nuevamente y comencé a caminar, decidida a no detenerme hasta encontrar a Seshomaru. Me di un par de vueltas a la aldea, pero sin suerte, hasta que llegué sin notarlo a la cabaña de la vieja Kaede. Me debatí si entrar o no, porque la verdad es que no quería verla. Aún estaba enojada, y no quería que me empezara a explicar de nuevo sus razones por las que me había ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo. Estaba cansada, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con aquello.

Pero la perspectiva de irme para siempre sin despedirme de ella fue mas grande, y me vi a mí misma entrando en su morada. Estaba resentida, sí, pero al menos nos debíamos un adiós.

\- Rin – exclamó la vieja Kaede con sorpresa.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero negué con la cabeza y me arrodillé frente a ella.

\- No es necesario, solo vengo a despedirme.

Su rostro se transformó en aquel momento, y aquella máscara de fuerza que siempre llevaba puesta se descascaró frente a mí. Creo que nunca la había visto tan triste.

\- Entonces es cierto. Te vas con él.

Asentí, y dejé que el silencio se instalara entre nosotras. Sabía que esperaba de mí una explicación, pero no le contaría nada que pudiera usarlo luego en mi contra. Había aprendido bien.

\- Yo lo sien…

\- No quiero escucharlo – la corté – ya te disculpaste bastante.

\- Pero no encuentras en tu corazón el poder de perdonarme, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros y observé mis manos como si fueran de gran interés.

\- No lo he intentado tampoco.

Una brisa fría entró en la cabaña y sacudió mi pelo. Me llevé las manos a la cara y me quité unos mechones que se me pusieron frente a los ojos. Suponía que debía decir algo en aquel momento, pero no se me ocurría nada demasiado inteligente.

\- Te deseo suerte – dijo ella de repente.

Subí la cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

\- Ya me has dicho eso antes y resultó ser una mentira.

\- Ahora lo digo enserio.

Asentí en agradecimiento y me levanté. No quería estar más en su presencia, me recordaba demasiado a todas aquellas veces que había cuidado de mí…y a mis espaldas me estaba mintiendo.

\- Mi intención es no volver – admití, aunque no se bien porque se lo conté.

Noté que sus ojos se aguaban un poco, pero no lloró.

\- Lo sé, y estoy contenta por ti, te mereces buscar un lugar donde realmente seas feliz, Rin. Espero que lo encuentres con él.

Sabía que no lo decía en serio, porque Kaede no confiaba en Seshomaru lo suficiente como para creer que me daría felicidad, pero a mí me daba igual. Yo le probaría lo contrario.

\- Adiós entonces – dije y me di la vuelta para irme.

Me gustaría decir que la abracé o algo así, se me pasó por la cabeza, pero al final no lo hice. No hubiera sido cierto de todas formas. En cambio salí de su cabaña y me recosté sobre la madera exterior, escuchando a la anciana removerse lentamente en el interior. Me dolía dejarla, de verdad que si, pero no tenía otra opción. Era hora de vivir mi vida del modo que yo quisiera vivirla, y no siendo una marioneta de ella. Ahora era mi turno de mover los hilos.

Miré mis pocas posesiones en mis manos, y de repente tuve la sensación de que no quería cargar nada de mi vieja vida conmigo, incluso si era un peine y un par de prendas de ropa. Quería un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, y para hacerlo debía cortar todo lazo con la antigua. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejé mis cosas junto a la casa de la vieja Kaede, porque supuse que a ella le gustaría tener artículos míos, o quizás los regalaría a alguien que lo necesitara. Los ordené de forma pulcra uno sobre otro, hasta que lo sentí como mi despedida personal hacia ella, y luego me alejé.

Llegué a la zona del lago, justo cuando Seshomaru se dejaba caer lentamente desde el aire. Su cabello cayó una fracción mas lento que el resto de su cuerpo, y fue algo hermoso de mirar. Costaba creer que ahora lo miraría siempre.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó.

No vacilé en responder:

\- Lista.

* * *

 **Tuve la intención de subir este capitulo antes pero no tenía cuando escribirlo, espero que les guste! Les agradezco cualquier comentario y/o critica :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

 **Hola! En primer lugar me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, por unos problemas personales me fue imposible estas últimas semanas. En segundo lugar, quiero responder a una reseña que me hicieron, preguntándome porqué puse romance/humor cuando la historia está tomando un tinte más dramático en los últimos capítulos. Fanfiction por lo que entiendo, solo me permite poner dos géneros, y mas allá de que la historia tiene aspectos tristes, para mí no es tan dramática como para poner "Romance/angustia", pero capaz es algo mas subjetivo y entiendo de donde viene la crítica. Me disculpo si no se comprendió del todo bien el género de "Esperándote" pero tampoco quiero revelar nada de lo que está por venir, así que espero que continúen leyendo, aún si no es lo que esperaban en un principio. Un beso, y de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan siempre!**

* * *

\- ¡Oh, por dios mira eso, es un demonio-ardilla!

Escuché a Seshomaru responder con su usual "Mh", y cuando me giré para mirarlo, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera miraba en la dirección que le había marcado. Me habría sentido un poco dolida, pero la verdad es que había estado señalando y gritando emocionada por absolutamente todo en nuestro camino, y ya lo debía de tener cansado. Al fin y al cabo habían pasado varios años desde que nos veíamos, y probablemente se había olvidado ya que yo podía ponerme eufórica cuando quería.

Pero es que no podía controlar mi emoción. ¡Nos habíamos ido de la aldea…juntos! Había vivido mas de 10 años encerrada en aquel pueblo, y ahora no podía evitar que todo lo que pasara por mi lado me pareciera impresionante. Ver demonios nuevamente me estaba dejando increíblemente contenta.

Me adelanté a él unos pasos y vi a una manada de demonios-ardilla saltando de árbol en árbol a una velocidad imposible de seguir. Se trataba de unas criaturas pequeñas, no más de un par de centímetros de alto y de color marrón. De lejos uno podría pensar que eran ardillas comunes y corrientes, pero al verlas de cerca noté que sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso, como el océano al mediodía, y saltaban mucho más alto que las ardillas normales. Supuse que podían ser peligrosas con aquellas garras afiladas…pero eran demasiado malditamente tiernas.

Emocionada, salí disparada detrás de uno de los pequeños animalillos, con la firme intención de abrazarlo hasta cansarme, pero debí haber parecido muy amenazante mientras corría hacia ellos, porque todos huyeron de mí tan rápidamente que en pocos segundos los perdí de vista por completo.

\- ¿No son muy amigables? – pregunté, decepcionada por no haber podido verlas más de cerca.

\- No – fue toda la respuesta que me dio Seshomaru.

 _Supongo que es regla general que los demonios no son muy cálidos con los humanos,_ pensé. Me pregunté si se habrían acercado a Seshomaru, pero con lo pequeñas que eran aquellas ardillas en comparación con él, asumí que de igual forma habrían salido despavoridas.

\- ¿Son peligrosas?

La mirada que me dirigió él fue una de confusión, como si no hubiera comprendido la pregunta.

\- No debes temerles, yo te protegeré.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y dejé que la pregunta quedara sin la respuesta que yo esperaba realmente. De todos modos había preguntado por mera curiosidad y no por miedo a estar desprotegida, así que su reacción me daba gracia.

\- Sé que es así – comenté.

No me cabía ninguna duda de que si llegaba el día en que un monstruo salido de las profundidades del mismísimo infierno venía a buscarnos, no había lugar mas seguro para mí que al lado de Seshomaru. Desde niña había aprendido a mirar sus peleas a una distancia prudencial, no lo bastante cerca como para ser herida accidentalmente, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos como para que no tenerme vigilada. Tenía la confianza absoluta de que Seshomaru le ganaría a cualquiera y no se le erizaría ni un pelo.

Sin que nos dijéramos nada, ambos comenzamos a caminar nuevamente. Seshomaru marcó un ritmo rápido y continuo… o al menos intentó hacerlo porque yo no lo podía seguir. Mis piernas eran mas cortas que las suyas, y caminar a su velocidad me hacía cansarme mucho mas rápido de lo que lo cansaría a él. Intenté seguirlo por un rato, hasta que desistí y me fui quedando atrás, disfrutando del sol sobre mi piel y la brisa suave de la tarde.

Respiré hondo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en paz. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba la naturaleza, y estar rodeada de los comienzos de la primavera era la mejor época para mí. Me gustaban los colores fuertes y brillantes, en especial el amarillo, y me había propuesto conseguir flores de aquel color para ponérmela en el pelo o algo así. No tenía una razón concreta, pero quería decorarme y sentirme una con el mundo otra vez, no una humana cualquiera, sino un espíritu libre que ronda la tierra.

 _Bueno, ahora si que estoy pensando tonterías,_ me dije, riéndome de mi misma, y fui a emprender de nuevo la marcha.

Pero de repente, a mi lado, se escuchó un sonido como de un arrastre de hojas y ramas. Las alarmas dentro de mi cabeza comenzaron a sonar, y me di la vuelta rápidamente, agachándome ligeramente para plantar mis pies firmemente en el suelo. Subí los brazos a la altura de mi pecho en caso de que tuviera que defenderme.

No tenía grandes conocimientos sobre pelea, porque nunca nadie se había molestado en enseñar a una chica, pero en mis años en la aldea, mientras las demás mujeres lavaban la ropa, yo me la había pasado tirando golpes a sacos de arroz para practicar. No era ninguna guerrera y tampoco tenía experiencia alguna, pero más me valía estar preparada.

Sin embargo, a mi espalda no había nadie. Me di un par de vueltas en círculos, pero no encontré persona alguna o señales de pisadas de que alguien hubiera estado allí, lo que me extrañó aún más todavía.

\- Rin.

Me di la vuelta hacia Seshomaru, quien se acercaba rápidamente a mí. Me miró inquisitivamente, y me di cuenta que la sola mención de mi nombre había sido una pregunta en sí misma.

\- Estoy bien – respondí – solo me pareció escuchar algo.

Seshomaru se puso a si mismo en plan de defensa, tirando firmemente de mí para colocarme a su espalda. Miré hacia todas direcciones, pero a su espalda no podía ver nada, y él no me dejaba moverme.

\- Ahí no hay nada – dije, exasperada.

\- Sí lo hay – respondió, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

 _¿De verdad? ¿Un demonio?,_ me pregunté, y a pesar de que la idea debía darme miedo, me sentí un tanto emocionada. No había nada más impresionante que ver a Seshomaru pelear contra un gran monstruo arrogante. Me dije a mí misma que lo vería bien, y quizás aprendiera una cosa o dos, ¡o mas tarde incluso podría pedirle que me enseñara! La perspectiva de aprender a dar unos buenos golpes me agradó, y decidí que le pediría su ayuda para mejorar mis habilidades de defensa.

Estaba demasiado emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos en mi sitio mientras esperaba que él volviera con un enemigo formidable entre las garras. Fue de distraída que no me di cuenta del pequeño animalillo que se removía entre mis pies, y que hizo caer de espalda al suelo.

Di un pequeño grito sorprendido, y miré como entre mi ropa algo se removía inquieto. Era una ardillita demonio.

\- ¡Ayyyyy es tan linda! – grité y la tomé por fin entre mis brazos.

Su pelaje era suave, y no se estaba retorciendo, por lo que asumí que le debía agradar aunque fuera un poquito. Estaba abrazándola fuertemente contra mi pecho, decidida a quedármela de mascota, cuando Seshomaru giró la cabeza para verme, y pareció alarmado (todo lo alarmado que puede estar un demonio que no muestra expresión alguna). Apenas tuve tiempo de preguntarme a que venía aquella reacción, cuando la ardilla pareció darse cuenta que había un demonio mucho mas poderoso cerca, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, desapareció corriendo.

\- Ey – señalé molesta – la ahuyentaste.

\- Mejor así – fue toda su respuesta.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me levanté, sacudiendo los pelos de ardilla de la yukata.

\- No tenías porque aparecer tan de repente – mascullé en voz baja, pero si me escuchó, mi compañero no dio señales de ello.

 _Bueno, al menos pude tocarla,_ pensé con optimismo. No debía haber muchas personas que pudieran decir la frase: "hoy abracé un demonio-ardilla".

\- ¿Por qué no se fue con la manada cuando desaparecieron antes? – pregunté.

\- Probablemente estaba atrasando al grupo.

Me respondió de forma indiferente, como siempre, y siguió caminando. Pero su comentario me había entristecido. No era bueno sentirse como el peso muerto del grupo, lo sabía por experiencia, y que te dejaran atrás por eso, era duro. Me pregunté si la ardillita habría conseguido alcanzar a la manada, y silenciosamente dejé que así fuera.

Estaba caminando mirando el suelo, cuando de repente lo vi. Allí, en el rastro que había comenzado la ardilla demonio, se levantaban llamas azules que seguían un gran recorrido. Me quedé sorprendida y fascinada, por un lado que un animal pudiera crear fuego con su corrida. Por otro, que dicho fuego no parecía quemar el suelo.

\- ¡¿Viste eso? ¿Viste eso? Dime que lo estas viendo! – grité dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de las llamas - ¿Qué pasa si las toco?

No esperé una respuesta, sino que acerqué mi mano al fuego.

\- ¡Ouch! – grité alejándome después de que me quemara.

De repente sentí que me tomaban del brazo y obligaban a ponerme en pie. Seshomaru me tomó la mano lastimada y la inspeccionó a la luz del día. Fui a decirle que me encontraba perfectamente, pero me dedicó una mirada tan dura que me quedé callada. Sabía bien cuando no discutirle, y ese era uno de aquellos momentos.

\- No debiste hacer eso – declaró, pero dejó mis dedos libres y suavizó ligeramente su expresión al ver que yo estaba bien – fue imprudente.

\- Pero estoy bien…

\- Irrelevante, podrías no estarlo en este momento.

 _Bueno en eso tiene razón,_ pensé para mis adentros, pero no lo dije en voz alta. Sabía que Seshomaru aún pensaba en mí como una niña que no sabe cuidarse por si sola, y si bien yo era una adulta ahora…algunas veces me olvidaba de pensar antes de actuar. No es que tuviera un deseo de lastimarme, y tampoco era tan estúpida como para no saber que el fuego quemaba, mis intenciones habían estado meramente basadas en la curiosidad, y quería que él lo comprendiera.

\- Pero no quema – le dije, señalando los últimos resquicios de fuego en el pasto - ¿ves? Se consume a sí mismo sin hacer daño a lo que toca. Creí que podría tocarlo sin que pasara nada.

Lo miré triunfante, pero Seshomaru entrecerró los ojos, y me sentí más pequeña aún.

\- De haberme preguntado, te habría dicho que el fuego de esas ardillas es solo peligroso para los humanos.

Así que aquellas llamas azules no le hacían ningún tipo de daño a la naturaleza pero si a las personas, probablemente como método de defensa de la especie. Me pareció fascinante y quise indagar mas en ello, pero Seshomaru no parecía muy interesado en contarme mas por el momento, y me obligué a mi misma a centrarme en lo importante. Me había emocionado demasiado sin pensar, como siempre.

\- Lo siento, no se me ocurrió que fuera peligroso solo para mí – respondí en voz baja.

Seshomaru me puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, obligó a subir mi cabeza gacha y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Era un gesto que hacía siempre que quería hacerme entender mi error. Algunas veces me hablaba, otras no decía ni una palabra, pero el mensaje siempre terminaba siendo igualmente intenso: me hacía enfrentar la discusión cara a cara y ver mi equivocación. Para un niño es muy avergonzante que te hagan ver el error a la cara, y ahora de adulta no me resultaba menos desagradable.

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Rin, te lo responderé.

Su voz fue suave, pero sus ojos llameaban con intensidad, dejándome claro que no quería que me pusiera en peligro de nuevo. Quise desviar la mirada, porque me abochornaba que aún creyera que yo era esa niña inmadura que no identifica el peligro de la diversión. Yo había cambiado, de verdad lo había hecho, pero algunas veces me sentía a mí misma retroceder en el tiempo a una época más sencilla y en la que no me preocupaba tanto de si mis reacciones eran correctas. Una época en la que Seshomaru me cuidaba...

 _Pero él te cuidaba como una niña,_ intervino una voz en mi cabeza, _eso ya no puede pasar más._ De solo imaginarme el resto de la travesía en aquella desigualdad de condiciones, me daban ganas de gritar de frustración. Quería que me tomara enserio, que no tuviera que fijarse en mí cada dos segundos por si me caía en un pozo o algo parecido, quería su confianza, pero tenía que ganármela después de tanto tiempo. Por lo que allí y entonces, tomé la decisión de reprimir mis impulsos si era necesario, para actuar como la adulta que me había convertido sin darme cuenta.

De niña habría llorado y escondido la cara entre las manos ante su reprobación por mi conducta, pero si quería que fuera mi compañero de viaje en vez de mi niñera, tenía que mostrarle madurez, por lo que reprimí el deseo de desviar la vista, y lo enfrenté.

\- Está bien, la próxima lo haré – dije, y sonreí.

Sus ojos brillaron con lo que me pareció que era respeto, pero no estuve segura. Acto seguido, me soltó la barbilla y me tomó de la mano lastimada nuevamente. No me dolía pero el escozor era incomodo, y él debió darse cuenta. Sin previo aviso, y en un acto completamente natural para él, llevó mis dedos a su boca y sacó la lengua para lamerlos.

Jadeé sorprendida, no tanto por la acción en sí, sino por la forma en que se retorcieron mis entrañas en reacción. Sin darme cuenta, tironeé ligeramente de mi mano para alejarme, pero él me sostuvo con una milésima más de fuerza y clavó su mirada en la mía, y luego no hubo forma de que yo me apartara.

Ciertos aspectos de Seshomaru siempre me habían parecido demasiado intensos para mi gusto, pero nada desagradables de mirar, como aquel par de ojos ámbar, el cabello largo y sedoso, el delineado y fuerte cuerpo, y muchas otras cosas. A mis ojos, él siempre había sido hermoso desde el punto de vista de una niña que admira la magia y lo exótico de un demonio.

Pero esto era diferente, la forma en que lamía mis dedos me dejó una extraña sensación en el estomago, como de mareo, y jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida. No estaba segura si me resultaba agradable o desagradable, pero algo era claro, me sentía hipnotizada. A mi alrededor los sonidos se fueron extinguiendo, y extrañamente me sentí dentro de una burbuja, con el aire demasiado cargado por su presencia. Me manejé para olvidar que estábamos al aire libre, y solo me concentré en la sensación de aquella lengua suave sobre mi piel.

Él pareció evaluar mi reacción, y yo tragué saliva, repentinamente nerviosa. Para él aquel intercambio debía ser en parte extremadamente natural por su estirpe demoníaca, ya que como los perros normales, estaba lamiendo mi herida para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero en mi cabeza me quedaba claro que no debía hacerle ninguna gracia. Conocía su opinión sobre la población humana en general, y si bien yo debía ser un tanto más especial que el resto para él, no dejaba de ser una humana normal.

Quise decirle que ya estaba bien, que no tenía que forzarse a sí mismo a hacer algo con lo que no se sentía cómodo, pero las palabras no se transmitieron de mi cabeza hacia mi boca, y el momento pasó sin que yo dijera nada.

Seshomaru lamió por ultima vez mi dedo antes de soltarme, y yo reprimí el impulso de llevarme la mano al pecho para acallar a mi corazón. Sentía que había corrido una carrera, cuando todo lo contrario, habíamos estado de pie sin movernos por varios minutos. No tenía sentido.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Seshomaru extrañado.

\- Me siento…rara

Enseguida se puso en modo protector, fijándose en mí desde todos los ángulos posibles para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

Quizas ese fuego era mas extraño del que pensaba. No tenía otra forma de explicarlo, sentía calor por todo mi cuerpo, y me costaba encontrar el aliento. En mi vida me había sentido tan extraña.

 _O quizás fue él,_ pensé, y me pregunté si habría algún truco demoníaco bajo su manga para hacerme sentir de aquella manera.

\- Tengo calor – confesé, y lo miré a los ojos – ¿Qué me has hecho, Seshomaru?

Él abrió ligeramente los ojos de forma sorprendida, como dándose cuenta de algo importante, pero que a mí se me pasaba por alto. Quise preguntarle pero no me dio la oportunidad. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

\- Vamos, tenemos que seguir, se está por poner el sol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Quiero advertir desde ahora que este capitulo es un poco extraño pero en mi cabeza tiene sentido por como va a seguir la historia, denle una oportunidad :)**

* * *

Seshomaru no quería hablar sobre el incidente de la ardilla demonio, o mas específicamente hablando, sobre el momento extraño que pasó después.

 _Tengo calor, ¿qué me has hecho, Seshomaru?_

Acordarme de mis palabras me daba vergüenza, pero mas que eso, me dejaba confundida la reacción de Seshomaru ante ellas. Simplemente se había dado la vuelta y alejado de mí, evitando mirarme a la cara o ofrecerme una explicación, como si estuviera enojado conmigo porque yo hubiera hecho algo mal.

 _Pero no lo hice, ¿no es verdad?_ Al menos eso me parecía, pero con Seshomaru nunca se puede estar seguro de lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

Observé su espalda mientras caminábamos en silencio por el bosque, y por enésima vez me dije que estaba actuando extraño, incluso para él. Seshomaru siempre había sido bastante frío, pero ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que me había dirigido la palabra, y comencé a preguntarme si no se habría olvidado que yo estaba allí.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi mano y tuve deseos de cortármela por haber sido tan estúpida para acercarla al fuego. ¡Solo yo era capaz de tal idiotez! De no haberlo hecho, Seshomaru no habría intentado curarme, y no estaríamos en aquella situación tan incómoda. ´

Tracé mis dedos por la palma, intentando ver alguna cicatriz o moretón, pero allí no había nada que probara que el incidente había ocurrido. Ni siquiera podía sentir ya el cosquilleo de cuando él me había lamido, pero si pensaba demasiado en ello, podía recrear la sensación de un remanente. Por extraño que suene, algo tan sencillo como aquello se había sentido bien, bizarro a mas no poder…pero bien por la razón que fuera.

Quise preguntarle muchas cosas a Seshomaru, y sin embargo me callé, porque estaba claro que el demonio frente a mí no estaba de humor para mi curiosidad. Debía estarle recordando a la versión de mi misma más pequeña e inmadura, siempre hablando y queriendo descubrir cosas nuevas. Él nunca me había recriminado mi curiosidad como molesta, nunca me había hecho callar o puesto los ojos en blanco como muchos adultos de la aldea, pero aún así no quería forzar la situación. Él apenas había vuelto y no quería hartarlo el primer día.

Sin decir nada, Seshomaru tomó una curva en el camino y se adentró en una cueva en lo profundo de una montaña. Afuera ya había oscurecido, por lo que el interior cavernoso me pareció especialmente oscuro, y enseguida perdí de vista donde estaba. Sin embargo no me dio miedo. Con aquel demonio, era imposible que yo sintiera el más mínimo indicio de pavor, nunca estaría más protegida que a su lado.

Sin ver nada, continué caminando, dejándome llevar por el sonido de los pasos de Seshomaru sobre la gravilla. A pesar de su gran cuerpo, su andar siempre había sido silencioso y ligero sobre sus pies, casi como si volara en vez de caminar.

Pero de repente él se detuvo, y yo me choqué contra su espalda.

\- No puedes ver nada, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó él con aquella voz profunda.

Sonreí ligeramente en la oscuridad, contenta de que no pudiera verme porque estaba de espaldas a mí. Para un demonio tan poderoso como él, debía ser fácil olvidar que yo no poseía sus capacidades, y me gustaba que se preocupara por mí.

\- No – respondí, pero no agregué de que en realidad no me importaba.

Seshomaru no me contestó, en su lugar, hizo aparecer en las paredes de la cueva pequeñas luces brillantes, como llamas de un fuego antinatural. Se encendieron todas a la vez e iluminaron el lugar de forma tan súbita, que fui forzada a cerrar los ojos. Seshomaru me tomó de la mano entonces, y ayudó a guiarme más al interior de la montaña.

Para cuando él consideró que nos habíamos adentrado lo suficiente, me soltó y con su magia armó un pequeño fuego en el suelo. No habían maderas ni hojas, y sin embargo, las llamas eran de las mas brillantes que había visto nunca. Dejé escapar un sonido de admiración.

\- Me gustaría ser como tú – solté de repente. No sé de donde habría salido aquel pensamiento en mi cabeza, pero ahí estaba.

Cuando era niña solía soñar que yo también era un poderoso demonio, capaz de vencer a mis enemigos, y prevenir eventos traumáticos tales como mi primer y segunda muerte. Fantaseaba con un poder elemental, arcaico, que me haría ser respetada por quienes me rodearan, y una igual ante Seshomaru.

Pero esos eran sueños de una chiquilla, y para cuando comprendí que aquello nunca ocurriría para mí, la ilusión se quebró como miles de trozos de cristal. Yo nunca sería mas que la tonta y simple humana, Rin.

Él me miró con aquellos ojos intensos, y que sin embargo, no dejaban entrever nada. No tenía idea que le debía estar pasando por la cabeza, pero sentí la necesidad de explicarme, y antes de darme cuenta, no podía parar de hablar:

\- Quiero decir, tus habilidades, las cosas que puedes hacer son increíbles. Con un solo movimiento – moví la mano en el aire haciendo gestos exagerados – y de repente… puff, allí tienes fuego, o lo que fuere, eso yo nunca lo podré hacer ni en mis mas locos sueños. Me gustaría ser tan poderosa como tú.

Me arrodillé en el suelo y llevé mis manos cerca de las llamas para calentarlas, pero procuré mantenerme lo bastante lejos como para no volver a lastimarme. Esperé a que Seshomaru me acompañara, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo de pie frente a mí, y parecía…incómodo, como si no quisiera estar allí.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, confundida.

\- No – fue toda su respuesta, y acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se alejó por donde habíamos venido.

Sin pensarlo, me puse de pie de un salto y me dispuse a alcanzarlo fuera a donde fuese.

\- Quédate donde estas.

La orden fue cortante, y mi cuerpo obedeció antes de que mi cerebro registrara las palabras. Me quedé tan sorprendida que ni siquiera atiné a decir nada. Fue él mismo quien se explicó:

\- Quiero que te quedes aquí dentro donde estarás a salvo, mientras tanto yo iré a conseguir comida para ti.

No había comido nada desde nuestra salida de la aldea aquella tarde, y mi estomago ahora rugía ante la posibilidad de una buena cena. Por un momento me distraje, pero enfoqué mi atención en lo importante, dejando en un segundo plano mis necesidades básicas.

\- ¿Pero porque tengo que quedarme aquí? Puedo acompañarte – sugerí con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle sobre sus viajes, las personas que había conocido, los demonios con los que había peleado, había tanto que yo quería saber que dudaba que tuviera el suficiente tiempo en lo que restaba de mi vida. ¿Y él pensaba dejarme allí sola con mis propios pensamientos?

\- Sería mejor que durmieras.

Él aún estaba de espaldas, sin mirarme, lo que lo ponía del mismo valor que hablarle a una pared. Y el hecho de que estuviera tan cerrado a que lo acompañara, solo hacía las cosas peor. Me hacía preguntarme si en verdad estaba siendo del todo sincero.

 _No seas tonta,_ me dije a mí misma, _¿Por qué te mentiría?_ Y aunque no se me ocurría ninguna razón en especial, aún así no me podía sacar de encima la sensación de que me estaba ocultando algo. Él siempre me había llevado consigo a todas partes, incluso a lugares peligrosos, no tenía sentido que me dejara atrás ahora.

\- No estoy cansada – argumenté, y me dispuse a acercarme.

Entonces Seshomaru giró la cabeza hacia mí, y sus ojos llamearon de intenso dorado. Pude ver que estaba molesto por como se le tensaban los músculos del cuello y apretaba los labios en una fina línea. No dijo nada, no era necesario, la ley del demonio es bastante clara de por sí.

Sorprendida, di un par de pasos hacia atrás, y casi me caigo al suelo. Sabía que nunca me lastimaría, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no tenerle miedo, pero no quitaba que me sorprendiera su reacción.

Al verme alejarme, Seshomaru suavizó su mirada, y entonces giró la cabeza lejos de mí.

\- No tardaré – dijo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Yo me quedé allí de pie, y observé a mi alrededor demasiado confundida como para sentirme ofendida todavía. ¿Había alguna parte de la historia que yo me estaba perdiendo? ¿Le había hecho algo a Seshomaru para que me evitara de aquella forma tan repentina?

 _Ya lo cansé,_ pensé asustada, _un solo día conmigo y ya se agotó de mi persona._

Sin poder evitarlo recordé a todos aquellos niños y adultos de la aldea, que me gritaban que yo era una molestia, una niña inmadura, y que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para nadie ni para nada, todo sin que la vieja Kaede se enterara de nada, por supuesto. Por mucho tiempo aquellas palabras habían dolido, hasta que en algún momento me dejaron de importar, y simplemente me resbalaron, como si no estuvieran dirigidas a mí.

Pero que el ser a quien yo mas quería y respetaba, meramente pudiera llegar a pensar algunas de esas cosas sobre mí, me dolía más que cualquier arma que pudiera perforar mi cuerpo. No tenía idea porque Seshomaru me había mantenido a su lado tantos años, pero lo había hecho y se había ganado mi cariño, ahora no podía quitármelo.

Sin pararme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, salí de la cueva y me dispuse a encontrarlo. Quería disculparme con él, no sabía exactamente lo que había hecho para que estuviera molesto conmigo, pero me disculparía de igual forma. Quería llegar a una convivencia armoniosa con él, y eso no sería posible si lo tenía cansado tan pronto.

Guiada por las luces que aún brillaban en la cueva, salí al exterior y me encontré con el aire gélido de la noche. Apretándome mas fuerte la yukata contra el cuerpo para protegerme del frío, comencé a caminar, pero pronto quedó claro que no tenía idea hacia donde me estaba dirigiendo.

 _Eres demasiado impulsiva,_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero si era la vieja Kaede, Haru o cualquier otra persona, no supe darme cuenta.

La verdad es que toda mi vida había oído esa clase de cosas dirigidas a mí: " _Nunca piensas antes de actuar, no eres lista en absoluto, no eres como las demás niñas, ¿Por qué actúas tan diferente?"_ Contrario a lo que los demás podrían pensar,yo nunca me había esforzado demasiado por ser diferente, no es que me fijara especialmente lo que los demás hacían y yo intentara hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Todo lo contrario, no tenía el menor interés en planificar tanto mi vida, fuera para satisfacer a los demás o simplemente para molestarlos.

Yo era simplemente…yo, lo que fuera que eso signifique. Supongo que habría sido lindo crecer siendo aceptada por los demás en vez de repudiada, pero mi vida había estado demasiado tintada por el peligro y los demonios como para crecer como una chiquilla normal. Yo era un bicho demasiado raro como para encajar en una sociedad humana, y no necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera.

 _Si fuera un demonio sería más fácil,_ pensé, dando la vuelta para caminar en otra dirección. Seshomaru tampoco era aceptado en la sociedad humana, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, porque era un dios en la sociedad demoníaca. Mientras a él lo veneraban, mi situación era mas parecida a la de un mestizo, quien no es aceptado verdaderamente en ninguna parte…como Inuyasha.

Pero la diferencia entre el semi-demonio y yo, es que después de tanto tiempo, él había aceptado su propia naturaleza y que no lo querrían adonde fuera que vaya. En cambio yo aún buscaba la aceptación en algún sitio, esperando poder al fin ser parte de algo. Me podía convencer a mí misma de que no necesitaba aquella estúpida y abusiva aldea, pero muy profundamente en mi interior…aún me dolía que los humanos no hubieran sido capaces de abrirme sus puertas.

Di la vuelta a un árbol esperando encontrar algo distinto, pero de repente me di cuenta que estaba caminando en círculos. Tres veces había pasado frente a un árbol caído, y ya no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde quedaba la estúpida cueva. Frustrada, me dejé caer al suelo y me abracé las rodillas con una repentinas ganas de llorar. Seshomaru me había dejado tirada en el medio de un bosque, a no más de un par de horas desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra travesía. ¿Es que acaso yo me había convertido en la mujer molesta que todos decían que sería? ¿O es que acaso él había cambiado y ahora no tenía interés en soportarme?

La sola idea me daba miedo, porque era algo completamente factible. Con todo aquel tiempo transcurrido, era claro que cambiaríamos…solo que no me esperaba que fuera de una manera tan obvia.

\- Pero mira que sorpresa, no he recibido una llamada tuya en mucho tiempo.

Subí la cabeza de un tirón al escuchar una voz femenina, y me asusté de que hubiera un enemigo cerca que yo no hubiera visto, pero cerca de mí no había nadie. Me puse de pie lentamente y me pegué todo lo que pude al árbol a mi espalda.

\- Sigue hablando y no volverás a recibirla.

Contuve el aliento, sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Seshomaru, y comprendí que la mujer no hablaba conmigo, sino con él. Curiosa de quien podría ser la recién llegada, espié por una esquina del árbol y observé a la pareja frente a mí.

La mujer era una demonio, eso estaba clarísimo por el color rojo sangre de su cabello y ojos, aquella piel pálida y las alas de murciélago a su espalda. Pero había visto suficientes demonios en mi vida como para no sorprenderme por su naturaleza. Lo que me llamó la atención fue su aspecto, ya que de una forma aterradora y seductora, aquella mujer era increíblemente hermosa.

Llevaba un traje rojo que se le pegaba al cuerpo en las zonas donde había mas curvas, y dejaba ver lo suficiente de piel como para que tuviera que sentir frío, sin embargo no temblaba para nada. Su pelo se veía suave y bien cuidado, largo hasta su cadera, y que se movía en la brisa de forma onírica. Era la clase de mujer con la cual los hombres sueñan y pierden sus vidas por intentar complacerla. Una sirena capaz de seducir a quien fuera con su cautivadora sonrisa… la cual estaba dirigiendo en ese momento a Seshomaru.

Una sensación de malestar me atacó el estómago como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con fuerza. Me mordí el labio y contuve las ganas de interrumpir la escena. No sabía por qué, pero quería borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

\- No hay necesidad de que te pongas a la defensiva – canturreó ella con una voz de terciopelo mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia él – tampoco la hay de hablar.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el brazo recubierto por armadura de Seshomaru, y lo miró de forma inquisitiva, a través de unas pestañas largas y oscuras. El mundo pareció detenerse en ese momento, y me imaginé todas las maneras que Seshomaru castigaría a aquella mujer por su descaro. En mi vida había visto a alguien tomarse tanta confianza con el demonio, y estaba segura de que aquel gesto tan simple, le costaría tremendamente caro a ella.

Seshomaru apartó su mano de encima de un manotazo, y abrió la boca para hablar. Me eché hacia adelante para escuchar mas atentamente su reprimenda, sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios no fueron para nada lo que había estado esperando:

\- Quítate lo que llevas puesto.

 _¡¿Qué?!,_ me dije sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, _no puede ser verdad._ Habría creído que aquella escena no era más que una ilusión, o un sueño muy extraño, pero de repente ella movió sus dedos en el aire, y en una nube de humo, su yukata se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

Me quedé tan sorprendida que jadeé, pero si ellos me escucharon, ciertamente no hicieron ningún intento por demostrarlo.

 _Además parecen distraídos,_ señalé en mi mente, mientras veía a la mujer desnuda bajo el brillo de la luna. Mierda, ella sí que tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, perfectamente proporcionado y sin ni un gramo de grasa, la belleza femenina encarnada. Tuve las repentinas ganas de golpear algo.

Seshomaru se acercó a ella entonces, y con un movimiento agil y certero, la levantó contra su cuerpo y la sostuvo contra un árbol.

Me tapé la boca con la mano e intenté forzar mis ojos a cerrarse, o aunque fuera a apartarse de la escena. Pero tenía que haber algo mal conmigo, de verdad tenía que haberlo… porque por mas que lo intenté, no fui capaz de dejar de ver.

 _Conque fuiste a conseguir comida,_ pensé de forma sarcástica, mientras veía a la pareja tan cerca que probablemente podían mezclarse sus alientos en el aire. Me sentí traicionada de que me dejara tirada en una cueva en el medio de la nada para irse a pasarla de lo lindo con otra demonio, y consideré "atraparlo" en el acto para hacerlo sentir culpable. Pero conociendo a Seshomaru, no sentiría culpabilidad en absoluto, y solo lograría ganarme el titulo de chismosa, por lo que aparté la idea de mi mente a regañadientes.

\- Directo al punto ¿eh? – dijo la mujer, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa que haría a cualquier hombre caer de rodillas a sus pies – no puedo decir que me quejo.

Ella levantó las piernas entonces, y las enrolló alrededor de las caderas de Seshomaru.

 _Zorra,_ el pensamiento surgió tan rápido en mi cabeza que me fue imposible pararlo o preguntarme de donde habría salido. Las cosas habían escalado demasiado rápido de repente, y ahora claramente yo no estaba reaccionando bien. Me dije que lo mas sensato era irme y pretender que esto nunca había ocurrido, que jamas había salido de la cueva y presenciado aquel momento privado.

\- Cállate – gruñó él, y pasó su mano por el muslo blanco al lado de su cadera.

Un rubor atacó mis mejillas cuando vi ese gesto, y la ansiedad me atacó en el pecho como un dolor físico. No era ninguna tonta, y sabía lo que aquellos dos se proponían hacer. Al fin y al cabo, había visto demasiadas parejas jóvenes escondiéndose en los bosques para robar un rato de intimidad, y la vieja Kaede ya me había dado la charla de sexo (y traumatizado un poco en el proceso). Pero nada me preparó para ver tan de cerca a una pareja tan explosiva como aquellos dos demonios. Parecía que iban a prender fuego al mundo con su intensidad y poder…y disfrutar mucho del resultado.

Era tan extraño ver a Seshomaru así, sosteniendo a una mujer desnuda contra su cuerpo, tocándola de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado verlo tocar a nadie. De niña jamás me habría imaginado encontrarlo en una situación así, y verlo ahora, era similar a sentir que me arrojaban un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Un choque con la realidad de forma brusca, y lo odiaba. Odiaba que ahora tuviera la visión de una adulta que comprende como se mueve el mundo.

 _¿Y que esperabas?,_ me pregunté, _¿Qué no satisficiera nunca sus necesidades? ¡Mira el pedazo de hombre que es, por dios!_

Y entonces lo miré, lo miré de verdad, de la forma en que nunca lo había hecho porque había sido demasiado niña para hacerlo. Vi los músculos de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, esa forma de moverse tan concentrada y ágil, y esos ojos tan intensos que podrían quemar a una persona. Lo vi como el ser sensual que siempre había sido, pero que yo no supe darme cuenta, y de repente perdí el aliento.

\- Dámelo como solo tú sabes – susurró ella, de forma tan baja que casi no la escucho.

 _Es hora de irme,_ pensé asqueada, porque no había forma de que estuviera bien ver a aquellos dos enrrollarse en el medio del bosque mientras yo estaba escondida. Estaba mal, estaba invadiendo su privacidad, y además, no quería verlo. No quería verlo con ella. Jamas había conocido a aquella mujer, pero por alguna razón, sabía que me dolería verla compartiendo algo tan intimo con él (incluso si para ellos no era algo tan especial), sabía que la odiaría en lo mas profundo de mi ser, y podía ahorrarme el sentimiento.

Me di la vuelta para intentar encontrar mi camino de vuelta a la cueva, cuando de repente, un sonido cortó la noche, y sentí que me atravesaba como una flecha. Me volví tan rápido que por poco caigo al suelo, y abrí los ojos de par en par.

Frente a mí la mujer tenía la boca abierta y el cuello estirado hacia atrás, un gemido aún escapando de su boca. El cabello de Seshomaru le tapaba el rostro, así que no podía verlo, pero por cómo se tensaban y destensaban sus músculos, estaba bastante segura de que lo estaba disfrutando.

 _!No!_ , quise gritar, _!no hagas esto!_

\- ¡Mas! – imploró ella, y él le dio exactamente eso.

Sus cuerpos se movían en vaivenes intensos, rápidos. El cabello de la mujer se enredaba entre sus manos, mientras intentaba sostenerse del árbol para no caerse. Sus labios estaba abiertos, y sus gritos no dejaban de reverberar en la noche.

Una sensación extraña como de dolor me embargó entonces, y sentí que algo en mi interior se destrozaba pedazo a pedazo. Mi cerebro entró en shock, y dejé de pensar de manera lógica. Tapándome los oídos, salí corriendo en dirección contraria, sin importarme si ellos me veían. El corazón me latía tan rápido que sentía que había estado corriendo hacía horas, no meros segundos, y las lagrimas me surcaban el rostro de forma interminable.

 _¿Desde cuándo esta con ella? ¿Son importante el uno para el otro? ¿Se quieren? ¿Hace cuanto?_ Las preguntas se agalopaban en mi cabeza, una encima de otra, mientras tanto las imágenes marcaban presencia. Dios, no los podía dejar de ver, de escuchar.

De alguna forma llegué a la cueva y me metí en el interior, intentando calmar mi enloquecido corazón. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por la cara y enjuagué mis lagrimas. Me sentía tremendamente confundida. Jamas había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados en mi vida. Por un lado me había sentido traicionada de que Seshomaru me hubiera mentido, por otro, dolida de haberlo encontrado con otra mujer, y finalmente (y esta era la parte mas bizarra de todo el asunto) extrañamente emocionada. Había visto a Seshomaru de un modo distinto, mas carnal, mas...humano, y no había sido capaz de alejarme.

Bajo la luna se había visto hermoso, elegante y fuerte, y de no haber estado aquella estúpida mujer allí, la imagen me habría parecido perfecta.

Me pregunté porque ella habría gemido de esa manera, o porque se habría desnudado con tanta rapidez. Sabía que el sexo podía ser placentero, pero aquellos dos lo habían hecho ver exhilarante, estremecedor. Antes de darme cuenta me estaba preguntando a mí misma que se sentiría tener a alguien a mi lado que me hiciera sentir tan viva como aquella mujer. Que me tocara y me dieran ganas de desnudarme para un hombre. ¿Había alguien en el mundo por quien yo haría algo así?

En mi mente apareció la cara de Seshomaru, con aquellos malditos ojos tan cautivadores, y la boca se me secó de inmediato. ¿Quería que él me hiciera esas cosas? ¿Quería yo hacer esas cosas por él?

La respuesta llegó a mí de algún lugar elemental en mi interior, mas antiguo que cualquier otro pensamiento o deseo que yo hubiera tenido nunca. Este anhelo era simple, arrollador e innegable, y componía de una sola palabra: _Si._

* * *

 **Primero que nada, pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, estuve demasiado ocupada y todavía sigo pero me hice el tiempo para escribir porque sino pierdo la practica, ademas quiero seguir esta historia porque se vienen cosas interesantes ;). El proximo tambien voy a tardar en subirlo pero espero que no mucho, gracias por todas las reseñas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Estaba pretendiendo hacerme la dormida para cuando Seshomaru por fin volvió a la cueva. Parte de mí sentía una tremenda curiosidad por ver que expresión tendría cuando me viera. ¿Tendría una mirada satisfecha en su rostro? ¿Se sentiría avergonzado aunque fuera?

Escuché sus pisadas suaves acercándose y rápidamente me di la vuelta, de frente a la pared rocosa para que él no pudiera verme a la cara. Todavía me parecía extraño haberlo encontrado en aquella situación, y estaba bastante segura de que Seshomaru iba a enojarse si se enteraba. Al fin y al cabo, si de verdad no le molestaba que yo supiera de la existencia de su compañía femenina, simplemente me lo habría hecho saber adonde iba en vez de ser tan evasivo.

 _Quizas aún piensa que soy demasiado niña como para entender lo que acabo de ver,_ pensé, pero aquella posibilidad me hacía enojar. Sabía que él me veía como un pequeño animalillo al que se debía proteger constantemente, pero definitivamente no era ninguna inocente como para no saber…ciertas cosas de la vida adulta. Aquel secretismo me recordaba a como la vieja Kaede me había mentido durante años porque no me creía lo suficientemente madura como para decidir mi vida por mi misma.

 _Pero eso se terminó,_ pensé, no por primera vez desde que había salido en aquella aventura. Esa noche había visto un lado de Seshomaru totalmente nuevo, sensual y exhilarante, y estaba mas que dispuesta a ver mas de él. No estaba segura de la naturaleza de la relación entre aquellos dos, pero por lo que había visto y escuchado, dudaba que sintieran algo muy especial el uno por el otro. Parecían mas que nada dos personas que sabían aprovechar el momento y no hacerse problemas con sentimentalismos.

Bueno si eso es lo que se requería para estar con él, para tocarlo y ser tocada de aquella forma, yo también podía desprenderme de cualquier sentimiento. Al fin y al cabo, no había amor entre nosotros, y yo estaba mas que bien con eso. Jamas me lo había imaginado tocándome, pero mientras mas pensaba en ello, mas velocidad tomaba mi corazón y mas ansiosa parecía ponerme. Quería estar con él de esa forma tan libre y plena, quería sentirlo y que él también me sintiera a mí.

Sus pasos se escucharon mas cerca, hasta que los oí detenerse junto a mí y de repente tuve la inexplicable sensación de que me estaba observando fijamente.

 _Oh, mierda, ¿sabe que lo espié?,_ me pregunté nerviosa. ¿Sospecharía de mí por alguna razón o me habría visto en el bosque? En mi cabeza estaba armando excusas posibles para decirle, cuando de repente, se alejó sin decir nada.

Expulsé el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones y arriesgué una miradita sobre mi hombro. Seshomaru estaba de espaldas a mí, con la ropa desaliñada, pero más allá de eso, no había ningún signo de que se la hubiera estado pasando de lo lindo afuera. Sobre su brazo llevaba un par de conejos que apoyó sobre el suelo, junto con algunas bayas y otras frutas.

 _Así que sí fue a buscar comida,_ me dije, dándome la vuelta nuevamente y cerrando los ojos. Tenía hambre, pero no me atreví a levantarme, porque eso significaría verlo a los ojos, o hablarle, o aunque fuera reconocer que él estaba allí. Y en aquel momento no estaba segura de poder enfrentarlo sin enrojecer completamente. Así que me fui a dormir con el estomago vacío, y decidí que al día siguiente no sería tan cobarde.

* * *

Pero mas fácil dicho que hecho. Tan solo unas horas después, mi estomago gruñía tan fuerte, que parecía que me hubiera tragado un demonio de algún tipo, y cuando me levanté para comer algo, vi frente a mí a Seshomaru mirándome fijamente desde el otro lado de la cueva. De repente todo ese valor que me había hecho la noche anterior, se fue volando mas rápido de lo que tardó mi corazón en dar otro latido.

Me quedé tan sorprendida que estuve a punto de recostarme de nuevo en el suelo y taparme la cara, cualquier cosa con tal de no ver aquel par de ojos amarillos taladrándome…como si supieran.

\- Buenos días – dijo él, y aunque esperaba un tono de reproche en su voz, allí no había nada mas que la usual falta de inflexión.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron enseguida al escucharlo, como si el solo sonido de su voz pudiera causar estragos en mi persona. ¿Sabría él la reacción que causaba en mi cuerpo? ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

 _No,_ me dije, _él no es ese tipo de persona._ Jamás había visto a Seshomaru hacer una broma de ningún tipo, no estaba segura que supiera siquiera como hacerlo. Y si creía que yo había hecho algo mal espiándolo, me lo diría en vez de hacer rodeos. _No lo sabe,_ decidí.

Con una falsa sensación de seguridad, carraspeé hasta encontrar mi voz:

\- Buenos días – dije con una sonrisa.

Pensé la posibilidad de que Seshomaru me hiciera más preguntas, pero estaba tan callado como siempre, sin necesidad de llenar el silencio de forma innecesaria, así que me relajé y traté de sacarme de encima la sensación de que había hecho algo horrible.

\- Traje comida por si tienes hambre – me dijo, señalando hacia los conejos que se estaban asando al fuego, y las frutas sobre un montoncito en el suelo.

Mi estomago gruño en ese momento, y me imaginé que aquella era respuesta suficiente. Me abalancé sobre la comida y logré mascullar un agradecimiento antes de zamparme lo primero que encontré. Ambos comimos en silencio, y para cuando terminamos, Seshomaru apagó el fuego y la cueva se sumió en completa oscuridad.

Estaba a punto de recordarle que mi visión nocturna no era tan superior como la suya, cuando por arte de magia apareció en su mano una brillante llama verde. Bajo esta luz, su rostro se veía enigmático y peligroso. Sabía que cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría disparado en otra dirección al verle, pero a mí sin embargo, me causó un aleteo muy extraño en el estomago.

\- Ven conmigo – dijo él, y me tomó de la mano como cuando habíamos entrado la noche anterior, solo que esta vez, la reacción de mi cuerpo parecía estar potenciada.

Estaba muy consciente de la fuerza de aquella mano sobre la mía, de lo demandante que era mientras me llevaba con él, y tuve la repentina sensación de que podría llevarnos a las profundidades del infierno, y a mí no me importaría mientras él fuera mi guía.

Se me hizo demasiado corto el trayecto, y para cuando Seshomaru me soltó la mano al llegar afuera, me sorprendí al sentirme decepcionada. Pero sabía que moriría de la vergüenza si él se daba cuenta, por lo que intenté ocultarlo al hacer conversación:

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

\- Hacia la aldea original de Jaken – respondió de forma escueta.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me apresuré a alcanzarlo cuando comenzó a caminar.

\- Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero donde queda exactamente.

\- A unos tres días de aquí.

\- ¿Y luego de eso? – pregunté emocionada.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, tantos lugares que estaba ansiosa por visitar, parecía estúpido haber perdido tanto tiempo varada en la aldea sintiéndome como un ser invisible, o peor, como una paria. Estaba completamente lista para que mi vida diera un giro de 180 grados.

Pero al parecer, Seshomaru tenía otras ideas, porque su siguiente comentario, me sacó de la burbuja que yo misma me había creado, y destrozó mis ilusiones tan fácilmente como a un cristal.

\- Luego buscaremos un hogar para ti.

Me detuve sobre mis pies y lo miré con la sensación de que debía tener la mandíbula a la altura del suelo. No se porque creí que se daría la vuelta y frenaría él también al ver que yo no avanzaba, pero no lo hizo quizás porque no le importaba o simplemente porque no se dio cuenta. Con el ceno fruncido, caminé a zancadas hacia él y me le planté enfrente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que quisiste decir con eso? – cuestioné enojada.

Él me miró a los ojos, sin que los suyos mostraran ningún signo de emoción alguna. Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, pero no dejé que se notara en mi rostro.

\- ¿Piensas… - pregunté y de repente se me formó un nudo en la garganta y tuve que tragar saliva – piensas devolverme a la aldea?

La sola idea me daba ganas de vomitar. Volver a aquel lugar con la vieja Kaede después de que me había prometido a mi misma no volver a verla, con todos aquellos aldeanos que me mirarían con diversión en los ojos al ver que mis aventuras no se hacía realidad…era mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

 _Y Haru,_ me recordé con un espasmo recorriéndome la espalda. Haru me mataría si volvía a verme por su pueblo, y no había posibilidad de evitarlo habiendo tan poca gente alrededor. No habría forma de escapar de él tampoco, me haría la vida imposible por el resto de mis días.

\- ¡Yo no puedo volver allí! – dije de repente, sin darle posibilidad de hablar – no me interesa lo que tu tengas que decir sobre ello, ¡yo no voy a volver!

Respiré hondo, y junté los puños a los costados, como si eso pudiera reafirmar mi posición. Puede que fuera pequeña de cuerpo y bastante joven, pero me plantaría la cantidad de veces que fuera necesaria si eso evitaba mi peor pesadilla.

\- ¿Has terminado? – preguntó él con voz tranquila, sin alteración de ningún tipo.

Que estuviera tan calmado después de mi arrebato repentino, me daban ganas de chillar, pero me contuve, porque claramente aquella no era la forma de llegar a él. Respiré hondo, y asentí con la cabeza porque no confiaba en mi voz.

\- Bien – dijo él entonces – jamás volverás a esa aldea.

Y luego siguió caminando, pasando por mi costado como si no me acabara de dejar con la boca abierta. _¿Es todo?,_ me pregunté sin entender nada, _¿ya esta todo resuelto para él?_ Me gustaba que me prometiera no devolverme a aquel lugar, pero ahora quedaban nuevas preguntas por responder.

\- ¿Entonces qué significa "buscarme un hogar"?

Al ver que Seshomaru seguía en movimiento, me apresuré de nuevo a alcanzarlo.

\- Significa que buscaremos otra aldea humana en la que puedas vivir.

Del asombro casi me tropiezo con una rama caída. Seshomaru frenó mi caída al instante y me enderezó sobre mis pies. Cuando fue a sacar su mano de mi espalda, lo frené y se la sostuve con fuerza. Sentía que nos estábamos comunicando en un idioma muy distinto, y mientras yo luchaba por entenderlo, él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por entenderme a mí.

\- Me dijiste que podría venir contigo – le dije, y mi voz sonó tan desesperada en mis oídos, que hasta yo misma me encontré molesta.

\- Lo estas ahora – respondió Seshomaru, como si fuera algo obvio.

De repente la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, y fue doloroso tanto como sorpresivo. Mirando para atrás en mis recuerdos de no hacía mas que unos días, me di cuenta que él nunca me había dado a entender que estaría con él de ahora en más. Mientras yo había pensado que venía a buscarme para siempre, para él nuestra partida tenía un tiempo determinado. Un tiempo muy corto a decir verdad.

Me sentía una estúpida. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan estúpida en toda mi vida. Yo soñando con grandes viajes, enemigos con los que pelear y lugares para conocer…mientras él estaba considerando donde dejarme abandonada apenas termináramos la misión que se había propuesto.

Me dejaría. De nuevo.

\- No quiero – le informé.

Seshomaru frunció el ceño y apartó su mano de la mía con facilidad.

\- ¿No quieres que?

\- No quiero ir a ninguna aldea humana.

Ambos nos taladramos con la mirada entonces, como si la decisión de mi destino fuera a ser del que apartara los ojos primero. Ninguno quería perder, eramos demasiado testarudos para ello.

\- No decidiremos esto ahora, Rin – me informó, y su voz no daba lugar a discusiones – se que no eras feliz allí, y buscaré un lugar en el que si lo seas.

 _¿Pero es que puede ser tan cabeza dura?,_ me pregunté. No podía creer que tenía que seguir explicándome, ¿Qué no quedaba claro que no había ningún lugar en el mundo en el que yo quería estar si no era a su lado?

\- Soy feliz contigo – dije en voz baja. Pero con lo buena que es su audición, sabía que podía oírme.

Supuse que me complacería, como cuando yo era niña, pero nuevamente me sorprendió.

\- Conmigo no te puedes quedar – respondió, apartando la mirada de mí.

Me quedé sorprendida que no pudiera verme a los ojos, casi parecía que estuviera avergonzado por algo. A mi cabeza vino el recuerdo del encuentro que había presenciado la noche anterior entre él y aquella demonio pelirroja. Me pregunté si habría malinterpretado su relación, y en realidad eran más que compañeros sexuales.

 _Quizas son pareja, de alguna forma muy extraña…y yo me estoy interponiendo._ La idea me aborrecía a niveles que me provocaban un malestar físico. Nunca me había imaginado a Seshomaru como el tipo de demonio que mantiene una pareja, me parecía demasiado frío, demasiado solitario como para ello.

Pero hacía muchos años que no lo veía. Era muy probable que hubiera cambiado en ese tiempo, y ahora fuera una persona diferente. Frente a mí de repente ya no vi a mí amigo, mi guardián o lo que fuera…vi a un extraño.

\- Me dijiste que podría ir contigo – repetí, y en mis ojos sentí unas lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, pero las mantuve a raya – yo entendí que sería…permanente.

Su mirada, nuevamente, no dio a entender nada en específico. Quise meterme en su cabeza y leer sus pensamientos, pero estos seguramente serían ilegibles también.

\- Nunca te di a entender eso – contestó.

 _Bueno, allí esta mi respuesta._ De tan apresurada que había estado por salir corriendo de la aldea y dejar todo atrás, en ningún momento le había preguntado que tan lejos pensaba llevarme con él…se ve que no mucho.

Me sentía traicionada, pero sabía que sin ningún fundamento. Seshomaru me lo habría explicado desde el principio de haberle preguntado, así que no tenía a quien culpar mas que a mí misma. Y sin embargo, el dolor permanecía allí.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo? – pregunté, y a pesar de que sonaba como una niñita, no pude contener la pregunta.

Seshomaru se apartó de mí entonces, poniendo todo el espacio que pudiera entre los dos antes de responder:

\- No es lo mejor para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

El resto del día caminamos en silencio, yo un poco más atrás que él, porque la verdad es que no quería verlo a la cara. Temía que en algún momento las lágrimas me resbalaran por la cara y él pudiera verlas.

Con la bomba que él acababa de tirarme sabía que solo nos quedaban tres días juntos, quizás un par mas para que pudiera encontrar un lugar optimo donde dejarme tirada, pero luego desaparecería de nuevo, y yo estaría sola con un montón de gente que no podía ni quería comprenderme. Era tan injusto que hasta me había empezado a preguntarme si no habría sido lo mismo que él no se apareciera nunca por la aldea.

 _No,_ me dije, _lo extrañaba y volvió en el momento indicado para sacarme de allí, tengo que estarle agradecida._ ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sabiendo pensaba abandonarme de nuevo? Según él buscaría otro lugar donde yo verdaderamente fuera feliz, y si en algún momento yo podía influir en la decisión, no concordaríamos en ningún sitio. Yo solo quería estar con él, ¿Por qué no podía permitírmelo?

 _Estas esperando a alguien que no va a volver por ti, Rin._

En mi cabeza sonó la voz de la vieja Kaede, recordándome algo que me había dicho no hace mucho. Aún estaba enojada con ella, y me hubiera gustado que no fuera verdad lo que me dijo en aquel momento, pero pensándolo de forma racional…tenía toda la razón. Yo había puesto mi vida en espera por Seshomaru, quien había prometido volver por mí, pero él nunca me había especificado por cuanto tiempo.

Yo solita me había inventado el "para siempre", y el "borrón y cuenta nueva", no era mas que un delirio mío. Con pesar me di cuenta, que si bien Seshomaru estaba frente a mí, yo aún lo seguía esperando. No de una forma literal, sino metafórica, él estaba allí, pero a la vez no me estaba ofreciendo lo que yo había soñado por tanto tiempo. Se sentía como si aún estuviera lejos de mí.

\- Pararemos aquí esta noche – anunció Seshomaru.

Yo había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya había caído el sol. Miré a mi alrededor pero no había ninguna cueva, de todos modos, la temperatura era agradable así que supuse que dormiríamos afuera esta vez.

\- Iré a conseguir comida – anunció él – no te alejes demasiado.

\- Esta bien.

Lo escuché alejarse, y me supuse que podía llorar tranquila si quería ahora, pero no estaba de ánimos. Me sentía molesta, engañada…y tenía hambre, habíamos comido algo en el camino, pero de eso hacía mucho rato.

De repente un sonido me llamó la atención, y al mover unos arbustos para rastrear la fuente, vi unos pozos con aguas termales. Sonreí complacida al ver el humo saliendo del agua y me imaginé sacándome el sudor del cuerpo y sintiéndome limpia de nuevo. Me di vuelta para avisar a Seshomaru que me daría un baño, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba allí. Bueno, privacidad al fin.

Me quité la ropa y la dejé doblada bajo un árbol, luego metí un pie en el agua para probar la temperatura. Estaba perfecta.

Con un suspiro aliviado me metí completamente en el agua, y me recosté contra las paredes de rocas, sintiéndome relajada y como nueva. Pero el silencio y la falta de actividad me permitieron pensar, y aquello llevó a que mi mente navegara por pensamientos que prefería no recordar demasiado.

 _No hay camino de rosas cuando caminas de la mano de un demonio, especialmente si eres una humana._ De nuevo mi mente volvía a evocar a la vieja Kaede, recordándome como me había aconsejado olvidar mis sentimientos por Seshomaru, diciéndome que al final terminaría lastimada. Yo le había dicho que no sentía nada romántico por él, pero ¡que tonta había sido yo al creer que él no podría lastimarme aunque mis sentimientos fueran puramente inocentes! Yo lo tenía en demasiada estima como para que no me importara lo que él me hiciera o como me tratara.

Me había herido al decirme que no podía permanecer a su lado, y parte de mí se estaba preguntado si era porque yo era humana. Siempre había creído que yo era mas especial para él que un humano cualquiera, después de todo, me había permitido estar a su lado casi toda mi infancia. Pero, ¿me había equivocado al asumir que sería así siempre? Yo ya no era la misma niña tierna que me subía a su espalda y volaba junto a él por el cielo. Mis preguntas insistentes, mis chillidos de felicidad, mi necesidad de decir lo que pienso…quizás todas esas características eran molestas para él ahora que ya había crecido.

Supuse que si pudiera cambiar lo haría, pero no sabía otra forma de ser que no fuera la mía.

 _No tengo que molestarlo tanto,_ me dje, _menos preguntas, ser menos fastidiosa…tengo que ser mas callada y reservada._ Si, eso es lo que haría, intentaría ser yo, solo que un poco menos, y quizás entonces, solo entonces, Seshomaru me dejaría permanecer a su lado.

Me levanté, porque el agua caliente ya estaba empezando a hacerme sentir mareada, y me dispuse a vestirme. Solo que en el momento en que mi pie estaba tocando el pasto y mi cuerpo se iba hacia delante…los arbustos se abrieron con una sacudida, y frente a mí apareció Seshomaru.

Me di cuenta enseguida que no esperaba encontrarme, la expresión de sorpresa en su cara era demasiado evidente como para que pudiera pensar que lo había hecho a proposito. Y sin embargo, su mirada disparó hacia mi cuerpo, y por alguna razón incomprensible, me quedé muy quieta, no sé si por el shock, o si estaba más mareada de lo que pensaba, o que…pero la verdad es que no atiné a moverme ni decir nada. Ningún pensamiento coherente me pasó por la cabeza en realidad.

Los segundos pasaron, y de repente sentí frío. Solo entonces me cayó la ficha de que estaba completamente desnuda frente a Seshomaru, y avergonzada, fui a taparme o meterme de nuevo en el agua. Pero entonces él puso una cara extraña, la mas extraña que jamás le había visto hacer, y acto seguido se puso completamente rojo. Yo frené mis movimientos, demasiado cautivada por aquellas mejillas tintadas de escarlata.

\- Lo siento - masculló, y rápidamente volvió a cerrar los arbustos, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Decir que estaba confundida es decir poco. Seshomaru había reaccionado como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda en su vida, cosa que sabía de buena fuente que si había hecho. Ver a la pelirroja definitivamente no lo había desequilibrado tanto, pero ¿viéndome a mí se sorprendía?

Habría pensado que era una insulto a mi persona si no lo hubiera visto enrojecerse y apartar la mirada. Y aquella cara…aquella extraña cara que le había visto hacer, como una mezcla de deseo y sorpresa…había sido increíble, y quería volver a verla.

Tenía en mi mano mi yukata, la cual me había estirado para tomarla del suelo, pero antes de ponérmela, vacilé. Aquella era mi oportunidad de mostrar una versión de mi misma mas nueva y madura, una mas parecida a la demonio pelirroja que había conseguido seducirlo, y alejarme por fin de la niña pequeña que solo él veía. Era hora de tomar en mis manos mi destino, y comenzaría esa misma noche.

Arrojando mi ropa al suelo, caminé desnuda por el pasto y busqué a Seshomaru.

* * *

 **Bueno se me viene un mes sin computadora, asi que el próximo capitulo va a tardar un poco. Espero que les este gustando y muchas gracias por los comentarios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Separé los arbustos por donde había visto a Seshomaru desaparecer hacía solo unos momentos, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de él. No me apetecía para nada darme vueltas por el bosque desnuda buscándolo…pero había tomado la decisión de seducirlo, y estaba resuelta a cumplirla.

No era una noche especialmente fría, pero de todos modos temblé cuando se levantó una ligera brisa que me puso la piel de gallina. Me froté los brazos intentando calentarlos y empecé a caminar.

 _¿Dónde se ha metido?,_ me pregunté. Seshomaru no me parecía el tipo de persona que se la podía categorizar como "cobarde", al fin y al cabo lo había visto enfrentarse a incontables demonios que duplicaban o triplicaban su tamaño, como para pensar en él como alguien miedoso. Pero su desaparición era lo bastante clara como para no entenderla: me estaba evitando.

De alguna forma, yo, una pequeña y mísera humana, había conseguido ponerlo lo suficientemente nervioso como para hacerlo desaparecer, y debo decir que aquel pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa del rostro. No sabía lo que significaba, pero definitivamente estaba ansiosa por averiguarlo.

Sentí unas pisadas a mi espalda y me di la vuelta rápidamente, esperando ver a mi guardián de pelo blanco y ojos dorados. Pero por supuesto, aquella no es la clase de suerte que yo suelo tener.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

A pesar de que no podía ver en la oscuridad, identifiqué la voz como masculina, de cadencia grave y profunda, pervertida como solo lo es la voz de un hombre al ver a una mujer desnuda. Decidí silenciosamente en mi cabeza de que estaba frente a un demonio, porque un humano cualquiera no habría sido capaz de verme en la oscuridad.

El pánico se me instaló en el estomago como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, y poco a poco empecé a retroceder. Sabía cuando había perdido una batalla, y ésta sin empezarla ya podía ver como iba a terminar. No quería estar allí sola mas tiempo.

Abrí la boca para gritar, porque fuera donde se hubiera ido Seshomaru, no podía estar demasiado lejos, y sin duda vendría en mi socorro. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero entonces hubo un sonido de viento a mi espalda, como de un cuerpo acercándose rápidamente, y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, mi boca fue cubierta por una mano que me impidió pedir ayuda.

\- Una atractiva adquisición, sin duda – habló una segunda voz directamente en mi oído.

\- Es una humana así que no aguantara mucho, pero nos divertirá un rato – canturreó la primera voz antes de salir de las sombras.

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza al ver a quien me enfrentaba. Era un demonio de gran tamaño, de estructura humana, pero lengua viperina, y ojos rasgados como los de una serpiente. En la base de su columna podía ver una extremidad larga que se enroscaba en el suelo y cuya punta se movía de un lado a otro, causando un sonido de cascabel en la noche. Y me valía el cuello a que el otro demonio que me sujetaba era de la misma especie.

Ante sus miradas hambrientas y sin pudor alguno, sentí mucho frío, y me cubrí con las manos en un intento porque dejaran de verme, de devorarme con los ojos. Lejos de sentirme deseada, como me había sentido al ser observada por Seshomaru, ahora me sentía asqueada.

A mi mente vino el recuerdo de Haru aplastándome contra el suelo y apartándome la ropa. Si había temido las intenciones de un humano, ahora quería que se abriera un pozo en la tierra y me llevara lejos…porque este demonio hacía a Haru verse como un santo en comparación.

\- No deberías cubrirte, cariño – dijo el que estaba detrás de mí en voz baja, mientras me alejaba las manos de manera ruda.

\- No vamos a lastimarte – añadió el otro intentando engatusarme, mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

Pero vi en sus ojos la mentira, la sonrisa sardónica en sus labios. Comencé a temblar, y desesperada me agité de un lado a otro. Ellos solo rieron, divertidos ante la idea de tener un mínimo desafío, pero yo no estaba lista para rendirme.

Mientras me separaban las piernas y reían por lo bajo, aproveché la oportunidad y cerré mis dientes lo mas fuerte posible sobre la mano que me hacía callar. El demonio dio un grito de dolor y la apartó enseguida, pero no sin antes hacerme probar su sangre acida y caliente que resbaló por mi garganta. Me la tragué sin pensarlo y pegué el grito mas fuerte que alguna vez hubieran dado mis pulmones.

Fui detenida repentinamente por un golpe a un lado de mi cara, que me dejó tirada en el suelo y un poco mareada. Pero de alguna forma sabía que aquella no era la fuerza completa de aquel demonio, meramente se había retenido para no romper su nuevo juguete antes de tiempo. Pero no se haría esperar mucho, estaba segura.

Uno de ellos me tomó del cuello y me levantó sobre el suelo, bloqueando cualquier entrada de aire a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Crees que has logrado algo con eso, zorra? – me gritó en la cara – no necesariamente tienes que estar viva para lo que tenemos en mente.

\- Muerta nos sirves igual – aportó el otro, apoyando sus sucias garras sobre mi estomago.

Estaba empezando a marearme de verdad, pero no estaba lo suficientemente perdida como para no darme cuenta de lo que decían, y un ramalazo de miedo recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Comencé a patalear como una posesa, esperando que alguno de mis golpes diera en el blanco y me soltaran, pero todas mis patadas no encontraron mas que aire en su trayectoria.

 _Mierda, sigue despierta, Rin,_ me dije cuando vi estrellas ante mis ojos, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Se me comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, y pensé que aquel era el final mas trágico que se me podía haber ocurrido…pero no fue un final en absoluto.

De repente la presión sobre mi cuello cesó, y me vi tirada en el suelo, tosiendo a mas no poder. Estuve cerca de perder el conocimiento de todas formas, pero respiré hondo a pesar del dolor en mi garganta y aguante el agotamiento.

\- ¡No, por favor! – escuché a uno de los demonios rogar. Su voz, que antes había sido amenazante, ahora no era mas que un chillido asustado.

Vagamente me pregunté que podría estar haciendo a un demonio como aquel sucumbir al miedo, pero no me costó mucho encontrar la respuesta. Conocía a una persona capaz de lograrlo. Solo cuando me vi capaz, subí la cabeza y a través de la cortina de mi pelo, conseguí ver la escena mas aterradora de mi vida.

Seshomaru estaba cubierto de sangre, con los ojos dorados abiertos y los labios echados hacia atrás en un gruñido. Sus garras sostenían frente a sí, el cuerpo inerte de uno de los demonios. Intenté acordarme si había oído un grito, o un sonido de pelea aunque fuera, pero no, aquella muerte había sido tanto veloz como silenciosa, practica. Apenas fui consciente de lo que pasaba, mientras Seshomaru en un arranque de ira, despedazaba al medio a la criatura en sus manos, y la arrojaba al suelo como si no fuera más que un trapo viejo.

Me quedé sin respiración, preguntándome quien era aquel ser que veía frente a mí. Por mas que tuviera el rostro del Seshomaru de siempre, su expresión furiosa, aquel instinto asesino, parecían los de un extraño. Mientras yo observaba sorprendida la escena, el otro demonio intentaba huir, pero claramente no conseguía llegar muy lejos con una pierna torcida de la forma en la que estaba y un brazo colgando inerte por meros hilos de un músculo destrozado. La sola visión de aquello me provocaron nauseas nuevamente.

Seshomaru llegó hasta él en lo que dura un latido, lo tomó del cuello, y atravesó su pecho con aquellas garras afiladas. Lo supe porque vi su mano salir por el otro lado y sostener en su palma el corazón de su víctima. Todo en menos de un segundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seshomaru había acabado con dos vidas sin que se le moviera un solo pelo.

Debo haber pegado un grito de algún tipo, porque de repente Seshomaru clavó sus ojos en mí, y soltando al demonio, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Creo que fue la única vez en mi vida que hubiera preferido que no me notara.

¿Que diablos acababa de ver?, me pregunté a mi misma una y otra vez. Había visto a Seshomaru eliminar demonios antes, eso no tenía novedad alguna, pero no...así. Nunca de aquella forma tan pasional, como si tuviera una sed de venganza especial para con ellos dos, como si lo hubieran herido en lo mas profundo y ahora se estuviera desquitando.

 _¿Pero porque me sorprende?,_ me dije, y a pesar de lo extraño de aquel pensamiento, me di cuenta de que no me las podía dar completamente de desentendida. ¡Era un demonio, al fin y al cabo! Y uno bastante poderoso además. Supongo que parte de mí sabía que Seshomaru podía actuar de esa forma tan…grotesca, pero nunca me lo había demostrado tan de cerca, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlo. Habría preferido seguir pensando en él como aquella persona gentil y compasiva, que me había salvado la vida incontables veces, y no dejaba de serlo...pero no podía ignorar tampoco esta faceta cruel y sangrienta que acababa de presenciar. Aquellas cualidades eran parte de su persona también, coexistían dentro de él en oposición, y había sido una estúpida en no verlo antes. El problema ahora es que no sabía como reaccionar.

Jamás había tenido miedo de él. Para mí, siempre había sido mi protector, mi amigo, el ser que por alguna razón le había tomado cariño a una humana débil como yo, y deseaba proteger. Jamas me había dado ni una razón para tenerle miedo…pero esta vez si que lo tuve. Viéndolo caminar a paso rápido, con fuego en los ojos y sangre en los colmillos, temí por mi vida de una manera totalmente absurda, no a que me lastimara ni nada por el estilo, sabía que no lo haría. Temía su ira supongo, su decepción.

\- Por favor – supliqué con voz ronca, y él se detuvo sobre sus pies.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio entonces, yo con una mano en la boca para no vomitar lo que había comido ese día, y él esperando a que yo hablara. Arqueó una ceja en un arco perfecto y supe que no estaba en un ánimo paciente en aquel momento.

No sabía lo que él deseaba oír, así que simplemente me disculpé una y otra vez, asumiendo que fuera cual fuera la razón por la que se habría enojado conmigo, pudiera ablandarlo con disculpas. Las lágrimas me picaron los ojos, pero me rehusé a derramar ninguna, eso solo haría las cosas mas tensas entre los dos.

\- Rin – la voz de Seshomaru cortó mi perorata.

Se agachó frente a mí y me tomó de la mandíbula, no de forma ruda pero si con la suficiente firmeza como para no poder soltarme, aunque ni se me ocurría intentarlo. Me observó durante un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos en mi cabeza, y a pesar de que yo seguía desnuda, en ningún momento él desvió su vista de mis ojos.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Desvié los ojos al suelo, a los arboles, al cielo oscuro sobre nuestras cabezas…cualquier cosa con tal de no ver la decepción en su mirada. ¿Qué respuesta podía darle?

\- Nada, fue una…estupidez – dije en voz baja – no intentaba nada en especial…

\- Vuelve a mentirme y te dejaré tirada en la primer aldea humana que encuentre por el camino – me cortó de repente.

Su voz fue como un látigo, y me vi forzada a verlo de nuevo a la cara. Él odiaba las mentiras, lo sabía, pero había creído que en este caso era mejor que no supiera las razones estúpidas que me habían llevado a recorrer el bosque sola y desnuda. ¿Es que quería humillarme mas todavía? Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, y tuve miedo de que fuera capaz de cumplir con aquella amenaza, supongo que por eso hablé:

\- Yo...te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Para qué?

Me encogí de hombros, separando mi mandíbula de su mano, y masajeándome la dolorida garganta. Podía sentir un rubor de vergüenza recorrerme las mejillas, pero si él en verdad quería saberlo, se lo diría:

\- Para seducirte.

Él se me quedó mirando entonces, y ni un solo gesto dio a entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquel instante. Estaba impasible, casi me podía convencer a mí misma de que no había dicho nada todavía porque de todos modos no había una reacción de su parte.

 _Cree que soy una idiota,_ me dije, ¿ _y quien no lo creería después del numerito que acabo de mandarme?_

¡Dios, me podía recibir con el titulo de imbécil! ¿Es que no había aprendido lo suficiente de la vida como para no meterme en esta clase de situaciones estúpidas? La vieja Kaede siempre había dicho que yo era demasiado espontanea para mi propio bien. Apenas decido algo, tengo que hacerlo, y el resto del mundo bien podía irse a la mierda por todo lo que a mi me valía.

 _Pero esta sí que me ha salido mal,_ pensé, tras una nueva ronda de toz.

Quería taparme con algo el cuerpo desnudo, y traté de dárselo a entender a Seshomaru con indirectas, pero si es que se dio cuenta, ciertamente me ignoró.

\- Intentabas…seducirme – repitió Seshomaru lentamente, como si las palabras no fueran ciertas y estaba esperando mi corrección.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al rojo vivo y me tapé el pecho con los brazos. Pensaba humillarme aún más, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya.

\- Sí, maldita sea – dije, molesta - ¿es tan difícil de creer…?

\- ¿Lo irresponsable que fue esto de tu parte? Si, lo es – recalcó con aquella voz comandante - ¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que has estado de ser usada y asesinada esta noche?

El pánico volvió a asentarse en mi estomago, como si no estuviera a salvo todavía, a pesar de que claramente mis enemigos habían pasado a mejor vida. Pero a veces el miedo no se desvanece tan fácilmente.

\- Yo..eh…no…no se…

Él se quedó callado, observándome con aquellos fríos ojos, dejándome balbucear hasta que mi voz se convirtió en un susurro muy bajo y sin importancia. Solo entonces me callé, porque entendí que había perdido.

\- Deja tu insensato plan de seducirme a un lado, Rin, no va a funcionar y nos ahorraras problemas a los dos.

 _Ouch._ Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio. De repente olvidé mi miedo, hacia los demonios que habían intentado propasarse conmigo, y hacia el mismo Seshomaru y la masacre que acababa de ver desarrollarse ante mis ojos. La vergüenza y el enojo lo ocuparon todo en mi mente. Parte de mí quería gritarle por hacerme sentir como una tonta, y parte de mí quería llorar por insinuar que le estaba causando problemas. Eso era lo último que quería.

Pero…dios, tenía que saber si al menos tuve una oportunidad en algún momento.

\- Bien, no volveré a hacerlo – acordé – pero tengo una pregunta para ti.

Parecía reticente, así que le recordé que no hacía muchos días me había prometido responder cualquier pregunta que yo hiciera, sin importar que tan molesta o estúpida fuera. Sabía que lo tenía donde lo quería con aquello, y lo confirmé cuando muy imperceptiblemente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Cuando me viste desnuda – comencé, e ignoré el arrebato de calor en mi cuerpo - ¿Qué…pensaste de mí?

Lo observé fijamente, esperando a ver si conseguía ver un atisbo de aquella expresión que le había visto a hacer junto a las aguas termales. Esperé que desviara los ojos, respirara hondo o se le tiñeran las mejillas…pero ni siquiera perdió el aliento. Tanto esfuerzo para que al final resultara que me lo hubiera imaginado, era demasiado duro de pensar. Quería creer que tenía la capacidad de ponerlo tan nervioso como él me ponía a mí, pero o no existía rastro de ello, o lo ocultó muy bien.

 _No, no lo voy a aceptar tan fácil._

\- ¿Qué pensaste de mí, Seshomaru? – repetí, y esta vez acerqué mi cuerpo ligeramente al suyo - ¿Te hago sentir algo?

Parte de mí creyó que no vería reacción alguna, y supongo que no me hubiera sorprendido de no verlo. Por eso se sintió tan dulce cuando Seshomaru apartó su mirada de la mía. Él se enfrentaba a los retos de frente, siempre, y que no pudiera mirarme a la cara, solo podía significar que lo estaba poniendo lo suficientemente nervioso como para no querer contestar a mi pregunta, probándome que estaba en lo correcto. Yo si podía afectarlo a un nivel físico. Solo entonces me permití una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Te agrada verme así! – prácticamente le grité con entusiasmo – quizás mis intentos de seducción no sean los mejores, pero no puedes ignorar que te provoco una reacción.

\- No se de que estas hablando – respondió él con voz clara y firme.

Se puso de pie para alejarse de mí, pero sabía que si lo dejaba irse, jamás volveríamos a estar tan cerca, ni yo sería tan valiente como para volver a hacer esto de nuevo. No, tenía que al menos hacerle confesar ahora. No me forzaría a él, ni lo molestaría más si yo no era de su agrado, pero quería escucharselo decir. Lo tomé del brazo y frené su huida.

\- No te estoy pidiendo nada en especial, Sehsomaru…solo que pienses en mí como algo mas que la niña que dejaste en aquella aldea. Porque, ¿sabes que? Esa niña creció y…desea estar contigo.

Lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo que acababa de quitarme de encima una nueva capa de ropa y ahora estaba mas desnuda que antes, si es que eso era remotamente posible. Le había desvelado mi mas oscuro deseo, y si es que él no sentía lo mismo, estaba preparada para enfrentarlo de frente.

Para lo que no estaba preparada, sin embargo, era para que me ignorara y pretendiera que yo no había ni siquiera abierto la boca. Seshomaru ni siquiera me estaba mirando, como si mis palabras no fuesen nada, y eso me enojó considerablemente. Me irrita que la gente me ignore, como si fuera invisible, y aquella no fue una excepción.

\- Cobarde - murmuré antes de ponerme de pie.

Pero entonces el aire se sintió mas pesado a nuestro alrededor y la temperatura pareció bajar varios grados. Miré a mi espalda, creyendo que podría haber otro demonio cerca y maldiciendo mi falta de ropa, cuando de repente, me di cuenta de que era Seshomaru quien afectaba la naturaleza. Sus ojos llameaban como dos llamas encendidas, y su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda.

\- Lo siento, Rin, pero tengo que hacerlo – anunció.

Tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de registrar lo que pasaba, Seshomaru cortó la distancia entre los dos y me aprisionó contra el árbol a mi espalda. Me tomó de las muñecas y las apoyó sobre mi cabeza.

Mi cuerpo se calentó varios grados, hirviendo en las zonas donde me tocaba, y esperé a sentir el miedo que había sentido con los demonios anteriores. Pero para mi sorpresa, solo deseé que se acercara mas, que me tocara aún mas, y no estaba segura de que aquello tuviera sentido.

\- ¿Hacer que? – pregunté, y mi voz sonó tan fina, que creí que no me había escuchado, pero nuevamente me recordé que su oído era superior al mío.

\- ¿Confías en mi? – preguntó, como cambiando de tema.

Lo miré con confusión, preguntándome que se traía entre manos. Seshomaru siempre había sido críptico, imposible de saber los pensamientos que recorren su cabeza, pero esta vez fue mas confuso que de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Que vas a hacer?

\- ¿Confías en mi? – volvió a preguntar, ignorando mi ansia de una respuesta clara.

\- Si.

De repente tuve la extraña sensación de haber sellado un pacto con el diablo. No lo sé explicar con claridad, aquel sentimiento que me recorrió, pero de alguna forma supe que acababa de aceptar algo que bien podía ser irreversible.

\- Quédate quieta – advirtió, con aquella inflexible voz, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío.

Antes de que me diera cuenta lo que estaba pasando, Seshomaru acercó su boca y cerró sus colmillos sobre mi cuello. Apenas tuve tiempo de sorprenderme, porque el dolor fue tan agudo como corto, un ramalazo insoportable pero que solo duro un instante, y luego fui capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Tan pronto Seshomaru se alejó, me llevé la mano al cuello, el cual sentía caliente y tirante, pero por mas que me pasé los dedos por la zona lastimada, no encontré rastros de sangre. Lo miré inquisitiva, pero él no dio mas explicaciones. Me tiró su manto de piel que siempre llevaba alrededor de los hombros, y se dio la vuelta para irse. Sabía que no estaría muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para no sentirnos ahogados con la presencia del otro. De repente sentía a Seshomaru sobre todo mi cuerpo, y algo me decía que él tambien me sentía a mí de aquella forma. Intensa.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, no podía dejar de preguntarme si aquella mordida había sido por un castigo…o algo mas que yo me estaba perdiendo. Sus siguientes palabras, tampoco echaron mucha luz sobre la pregunta:

\- Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, Rin. O no seré responsable de mis acciones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron en un silencio incomodo, roto solamente por algún comentario y/o pregunta que fuera necesario manifestar verbalmente para comunicarnos. De lo contrario, Seshomaru y yo pasábamos bastante rato al día fingiendo que el otro no estaba ahí.

Para él no debía ser nada complicado, estaba bastante acostumbrado al mutismo, pero yo por otra parte, sentía que debía estar mordiéndome la lengua a cada rato para no ponerme a gritar. Y lo peor es que era todo cosa mía: desde la noche en que me había salvado de los demonios serpiente, no le había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra, ni mirarlo a los ojos, demasiado avergonzada y confundida como para poder reaccionar acordemente. Él, lejos de preocuparse, simplemente se había sumado al silencio por comodidad.

Lo miré de reojo, y no por primera vez en el día deseé acercarme a abrazarlo. No necesariamente por una razón sexual (aunque eso aún estuviese pendiente en mi cabeza) quería abrazarlo como a un amigo a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo, y a quien extrañaba a mas no poder. Era ridículo que teniéndolo tan cerca tuviera que contenerme, como si no estuviera ahí en absoluto, como si nunca hubiera vuelto por mí en primer lugar.

 _Y quizás se está_ _arrepintiendo de haber venido a buscarme,_ recalqué en mí cabeza, al fin y al cabo, le había causado demasiados problemas últimamente.

Sin desearlo, vinieron a mi cabeza flashes de aquella noche, imágenes de pesadilla con aquellos hombre-serpiente que intentaron tocarme, y cuyas garras aún sentía sobre mi piel. Recordé aquella sangre acida y viscosa resbalando por mi garganta en cuanto mordí a uno de ellos, y el golpe del otro en mi mejilla cuando lo enfurecí. Temblé de solo pensar en lo cerca que estuve de convertirme en picadillo, y casi deseé no haberme metido de lleno en mi campaña para seducir a Seshomaru esa noche… casi.

Sin poder evitarlo, miré de reojo nuevamente a mi compañero, y solo entonces, otro tipo de recuerdos bombardearon mi cabeza, unos que no tenían nada que ver con pesadillas. Recordé a Seshomaru observando mi cuerpo con expresión sorprendida, apartando la mirada y poniéndose rojo (o eso al menos me había parecido). Rememoré su mordida sobre mi piel, que por más dolorosa que hubiera sido, de alguna forma había sido…erótica, y muy intima.

No había visto que mordiera a la demonio pelirroja con la que se había enrrollado en el bosque unas noches atrás, por lo que para bien o para mal, al menos ahora compartíamos algo solo entre nosotros dos, y eso me alegraba enormemente.

Él giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mi, y yo, roja de vergüenza, me adelanté y evité mirarlo a la cara.

 _Eres una idiota,_ me dije, disimuladamente apoyando mi mano sobre mi pecho, intentando controlar los latidos de mi enloquecido corazón. ¡Mierda, lo deseaba todavía! Aquel encuentro con los demonios, y aquel Seshomaru sangriento (que había sido nuevo para mí) no me habían alejado para nada de mi objetivo de seducirlo. Admito que me había dado miedo toda la situación, pero eso no significaba que fuera a rendirme, solo que de ahora en mas pensaba actuar de forma mas cautelosa e inteligente. _Nada de desnudarme sin razón aparente, se ve que no funciona…_

\- Es allí – dijo de repente Seshomaru, señalando con un dedo a un pequeño lago a la distancia.

Era la primera vez que me hablaba en tres días si no era para preguntarme si tenía hambre, por lo que asumí que estábamos por llegar a un destino importante. Me pregunté si allí cerca se encontraría la aldea original de Jaken, y volví a imaginar toda una tropa de los pequeños demonios verdes. Mi corazón se alegró un poco a pesar de lo triste que era aquella misión.

\- Bueno, apuremos el paso entonces.

El camino fue agotador, ya que estábamos bajo el sol, sin el refugio de los arboles, y al mediodía, pero ninguno de los dos quería descansar todavía. No creía poder soportar mas silencios incómodos, quería llegar a la aldea de una vez por todas y hablar con otras perso…bueno, demonios.

Sin embargo, un rato mas tarde, a unos cuantos metros del lago, me vino una ligera sensación de malestar, la cual parecía ir creciendo con cada paso que daba hacia nuestro destino. Por extraño que pareciera, a pesar del calor y el esfuerzo, de repente tenía frío, como si nos hubiéramos adentrado en una tormenta sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Me abracé a mi misma y seguí adelante, sintiéndome como si estuviera en el medio de una ventisca helada, y miré la espalda de Seshomaru delante de mí, sorprendiéndome al ver que no temblaba. Parecía ser solo yo la del problema.

Mis pies parecieron convertirse en plomo súbitamente, y un agujero se me formó en la boca del estomago. Ignoré la sensación todo lo que pude, hasta el punto en que se volvió tan agresiva, que fui forzada a detenerme y sentarme con la espalda a un árbol, solamente concentrándome en respirar. Traté de pensar si había comido algo en mal estado últimamente, pero nada específico se me venía a la cabeza.

\- Rin – me llamó Seshomaru - ¿estas bien?

Se agachó a mi lado, y puso su mano en mi frente. Me sentí un poco mas cálida, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de rodearme a mí misma con los brazos.

 _¿Por qué tengo tanto frío?_

\- Yo… - traté de hablar pero mi voz era pastosa, inútil – no me…siento…bien.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y me tomó en brazos. A pesar de lo agradable que era estar tan cerca de Seshomaru, no me gustaba que me cargara si yo era capaz de caminar, me hacía sentirme como las doncellas en apuros de las historias, y jamás me había identificado con ninguna de ellas. Me habría bajado, pero pronto se hizo claro que mi cuerpo no respondía a los comandos de mi cerebro, así que me dejé llevar.

\- ¿Estaré…enferma? – me pregunté.

Supongo que lo habría dicho en voz alta, porque Seshomaru respondió a mi pregunta:

\- Algo así, pero vas a mejorar en un momento.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro al escuchar sus palabras aseguradoras, y creo que llegué a quedarme dormida con el vaivén de su cuerpo mientras nos alejábamos de aquel lago.

Desperté, después de lo que me parecieron horas, por la increíble mejora que hizo mi cuerpo. Me levanté del suelo de hojas y moví mis músculos. No me dolía nada, ya no tenía frío y volvía a tener mi usual energía. Era como si la enfermedad nunca hubiese ocurrido.

\- Creí que podrías acercarte lo suficiente al lago, aunque fuera por unos minutos, pero se ve que no va a ser posible.

Me giré hacia Seshomaru, quien estaba de pie junto a un árbol, y miraba el lago en el horizonte. Por la posición del sol, me di cuenta que no debían haber pasado mas de unos minutos desde que me quedé dormida. ¿Pero como podía ser posible que en tan poco tiempo me encontrara perfecta de nuevo? Aquella no debía haber sido una enfermedad común y corriente, nada de resfríos o comida en mal estado. Aquello era algo diferente, algo sobrenatural del que yo no había tenido ningún control.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme?

Él giró la cabeza entonces, y me sorprendí de ver decepción, o quizás, tristeza en su mirada. Con él era difícil saberlo, pero definitivamente algo le molestaba. Tuve el miedo repentino de haber hecho algo sin darme cuenta y que lo hubiera molestado…otra vez.

\- ¿Es porque…soy humana?

Por lo que yo recordaba él no había tenido ningún problema como los que yo había tenido, así que quizás aquel lugar, fuera el que fuera, solo estuviera pensado para demonios.

\- Así es – respondió él – el lago tiene una protección a su alrededor, para que los humanos curiosos no se acerquen y decidan destruir, conquistar o construir sobre esa zona. Los demonios podemos sentirla también, pero de una forma mas leve y fácil de manejar.

\- ¿Por qué alguien hechizaría un lago? – pregunté confundida - ¿es sagrado o algo así?

Quizás la aldea de Jaken tuviera una deidad importante que residía en aquel lago y por esa razón no deseaban que los humanos lo corrompieran. _O quizás simplemente era una zona con propiedades curativas, o algo por el estilo,_ pensé. De todas las respuestas que me podría haber esperado, ciertamente no me esperaba la verdadera:

\- Es una tumba comunal.

Me petrifiqué sobre mis pies, sintiendo como el viento revolvía mi pelo, y la naturaleza no se dignaba a hacer ni el mas mínimo sonido. El corazón se me encogió dentro del pecho, y el pánico pareció meterse en mis entrañas. Una parte de mí no quería saberlo, la otra sabía que no me quedaba mas opción que preguntar:

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese es el lugar...donde esta Jaken?

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero la verdad es que no había necesitado respuesta. Mientras lo decía en voz alta, me di cuenta que era cierto. ¿Porque Seshomaru nos llevaría a otra tumba que no fuera la de Jaken? Aquella era nuestra misión, y habíamos llegado para completarla. Había esperado que pasáramos por la aldea de su especie primero, pero al parecer la tumba se encontraba antes en el camino.

Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me di vuelta hacia la dirección del lago nuevamente.

\- Vamos entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?

Antes siquiera de poder dar un solo paso, tuve a Seshomaru frente a mí, frunciendo el ceño y deteniendo mi cuerpo con su mano.

\- Tu no vas a ningún sitio – declaró, y aquella voz inflexible me pareció lo mas injusto que escuché en la vida. ¿Cómo él estaba tan controlado y yo sentía mi interior como un desastre?

\- Si, voy – le informé, retirando su mano – no me voy a quedar atrás cuando vinimos específicamente para mostrar nuestros respetos.

Rodeé su cuerpo y comencé a caminar, esperando que la segunda vez que hiciera aquel camino no me sintiera tan maltrecha.

\- Estas siendo irracional – me dijo, volviendo a detenerme, esta vez sosteniéndome del brazo.

\- ¿Irracional yo? – pregunté, y mi voz subió unos cuantos tonos de los que me hubieran gustado – si tengo que soportar un poco de malestar para rendir homenaje a mi amigo, lo voy a hacer.

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo y juntó sus labios en una fina línea. Claramente no le gustaba la idea de que yo me metiera en la boca del lobo por segunda vez, pero a mi me daba igual lo que pensara. Tenía en mi cabeza la idea fija de ir a su tumba, y de alguna forma u otra, llegaría a ella.

\- ¿Por qué te esmeras en hacerte daño? – preguntó él de repente.

Me quedé tan sorprendida por su pregunta, que al principio no encontré una respuesta satisfactoria en mi cabeza. Me pareció que no me estaba hablando solamente de mi deseo de ir al lago, sino por el incidente de unas noches atrás, pero no estuve segura y no lo saqué a colación. No quería aquella discusión allí ni ahora.

\- No llegué hasta aquí para tirarme para atrás – dije, intentando suavizar la voz para no pelear – y…quiero ir hasta allí Seshomaru, en verdad lo quiero. Se lo debo.

Él me miró por lo que parecieron horas, cuando en verdad no fueron mas que unos instantes, pero muy intensos y cargados de indecisión. Sabía que si él lo decidía, yo no podría dar un solo paso mas, ya que con facilidad podía ejercer mas fuerza sobre mí. Así que esperé, sin respiración, su respuesta.

\- Bien – contestó, y yo suspiré de alivio – pero solo un minuto, no se qué clase de reacción tendrá este lugar con tu cuerpo a largo plazo.

Asentí y juntos empezamos a caminar. Al principio me encontraba bien, pero de nuevo a los pocos metros del lago, comencé a sentirme fatal. Seguí caminando, sin embargo, poniendo un pie delante del otro, a pesar del esfuerzo descomunal que aquella mínima acción conllevaba. Seshomaru pasó un brazo por mi cintura en algún momento, y me sostuvo contra él para que no me cayera, obligándome a avanzar. Estaba demasiado débil como para alegrarme de estar tan cerca de su cuerpo.

\- Deberíamos dar la vuelta – dijo, y me miró de forma inquisitiva, esperando que yo le diera la razón.

Negué con la cabeza, y seguí luchándola. Lo escuché murmurar algo así como "pequeña humana testaruda", pero no pude estar segura.

\- Ya casi – señalé con un dedo tembloroso, cuando vi la linde del lago.

Avanzamos los últimos pasos que quedaban, y me dejé caer sin fuerzas contra el cuerpo de Seshomaru, viendo sorprendida la imagen ante mis ojos. Frente a mí tenía el agua más oscura que había visto en mi vida, con una ligera neblina fantasmagórica que lo rodeaba todo. Había olor a muerte en el aire, y si tan solo ver me estaba provocando escalofríos, no sabía lo que sería tocar aquella agua turbia. Odiaba la idea de la tumba para muchas personas, lo hacía parecer un basurero en donde depositar a los muertos, pero era lo que había y tenía que respetarlo.

Entrecerré los ojos y concentré mi pobre visión en unos carteles sostenidos por lo que parecían pequeños barquitos de madera, separados entre sí por unos cuantos metros..

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté, y me sorprendí de lo rasposa y baja que se oía mi voz.

\- Los nombres de todos aquellos de la raza de Jaken que están hundidos aquí. Su nombre está más allá – señaló con un dedo uno de los carteles.

Mi visión ya era doble para ese punto, y no conseguí ver nada, pero no le dije eso, simplemente asentí con la cabeza, y le pedí que me dejara en el suelo. Todo en el cuerpo me dolía, sentía músculos atrofiados que jamás había siquiera sentido, pero no me rendiría todavía. Junté las manos frente a mí y cerré los ojos, enviando una plegaria por el alma de quien había sido amigo mío en el pasado.

 _Ay Jaken,_ pensé, _si pudieras verme ahora._

De repente me vino un recuerdo extraño y lejano, uno que no había pensado en mucho tiempo, y casi había enterrado en el pozo del olvido en mi mente. Una conversación con Jaken cuando era niña, cuando él había alardeado de que estaría allí por mucho tiempo más para ver a Seshomaru conquistar el mundo demoniaco, y que él sería su mano derecha. Me juró que lo vería todo, y que yo no viviría lo suficiente como para ser parte de aquella gloria.

El pecho se me cerró de tristeza, y sentí que me faltaba el aire de repente.

 _Eres injusto, Jaken,_ fue mi último pensamiento coherente, _prometiste que vivirías más que yo…_

* * *

La siguiente vez que desperté ya era de noche, y me di cuenta que luego de mi segundo desmayo había dormido más de la cuenta. Ya no estaba congelada, ni mi cuerpo se sentía recubierto de plomo, pero ahora estaba completamente agotada, como si alguien me hubiera drenado por completo las energías.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Seshomaru.

Giré la cabeza y lo vi de pie frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recostado casualmente contra un árbol, mirándome con aquellos fríos ojos. Me pregunté si había sido capaz de presentar sus respetos a Jaken mientras estábamos en el lago, o si simplemente se había dedicado a cuidar de que no me muriera. Algo me decía que era la segunda opción.

\- Lo estoy – mentí, cuando en realidad estaba lejos de sentirme bien.

El estomago me dolía y sentía unas nauseas que no estaba siendo capaz de contener. Me parecía muy probable que me doblara al medio en cualquier segundo y vomitara mis entrañas, a pesar de que no tenía nada en el estomago que sacar hacia afuera. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo en contacto con aquel lago de muerte, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, pero incluso pensándolo en mi cabeza, sabía que aquella no era la razón. Estaba en duelo por el amigo que no veía hacía años, y cuya tumba no podría visitar nunca mas.

 _Es porque soy una maldita humana,_ pensé con frustración, sintiéndome como el ser mas pequeño e insignificante de la tierra. ¡¿Es que no podía hacer algo bien?! ¿Era mucho pedir presentar mis debidos respetos a un viejo amigo? ¿Tanta separación había que marcar entre los demonios y los humanos?

\- Rin - me llamó Seshomaru, e incluso en su semblante serio, vi preocupación por mí.

Él temía que yo aún estuviera enferma, pero la cura para lo que yo tenía era imposible de conseguir. Jamás sería una igual para él o los de su especie, nunca caminaría a su lado sin peligro alguno, nunca me permitiría acercarme lo suficiente por miedo a dañarme tal como me había lastimado a mi misma en el lago. Yo era débil, y por mi culpa no le había permitido un último adiós a su amigo.

Allí, de repente y sin previo aviso comencé a llorar, abrumada por todos aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad. Se sintió como romper una pared en mi pecho que ya había estado goteando hace mucho tiempo: liberador, intenso e incontrolable. Tantos años fingiendo ante Seshomaru, y los demás aldeanos que yo era fuerte, que no derramaba una sola lagrima por nada del mundo…y ahora resultaba que yo era tan común y previsible como cualquier otra persona. Me sentía débil, capaz de romperme en mil pedazos como un mísero cristal. Sabía que estaba manchando la imagen que Seshomaru tenía de mí, pero fui incapaz de parar.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y me encogí todo lo que pude, esperando que él se fuera y me diera privacidad. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, sentí como me atraía contra su pecho, y mantenía un brazo sobre mis hombros. Me quedé tan sorprendida que por poco me echo hacia atrás, pero entonces una nueva ronda de sollozos me destrozó el pecho, y no fui capaz de alejarme.

Seshomaru no me abrazó, ni me acaricio la espalda, ni ninguna de esas cosas que hacen las parejas enamoradas, no creo que supiera cómo hacerlo, y probablemente le hubiera incomodado. Simplemente mantuvo su brazo sobre mí, haciéndome saber que estaba allí a mi lado, en un consolador silencio. Era más que suficiente.

No sé cuanto rato habré llorado sobre su pecho, pero definitivamente no fue poco, y él no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Lo dejé salir de mi sistema hasta cansarme, y cuando fui capaz de respirar con normalidad, solo entonces me alejé levemente. Sentía que había liberado algo dentro de mi pecho y que ahora corría libre por mi cuerpo, y si bien la tristeza aún estaba (y sospechaba que por mucho tiempo estaría) definitivamente desahogarme había dado resultado.

\- Ahora estoy mejor – dije, sonriéndole de una forma que esperaba fuera dulce.

Él asintió y fue a retirarse, pero antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me vi a mi misma echándome hacia adelante y frenando su ida. Me miró de forma inquisitiva, esperando a que yo tuviera algo inteligente o importante que decir, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada. Sostenerlo había sido un impulso, llevado adelante por mi miedo a que retirara la calidez de su cuerpo de la mía. Ansiaba sentirlo mas cerca, pero no tenía idea como decírselo.

\- Yo…solo quería… - balbuceé, mirando sus ojos dorados y perdiéndome en el infinito que parecía haber en su interior – agradecerte.

\- De nada – contestó, y nuevamente esperó a que yo hablara, o al menos lo soltara.

¡Diablos, lo deseaba! Jamás había tenido estos sentimientos por nadie mas. Mientras las chicas de mi edad en la aldea estaban ocupadas persiguiendo chicos para casarse y asentarse, a mi no me había importado en lo mas mínimo. Incluso cuando había visto de pasada alguna pareja besándose en el bosque, o peor, tocándose en lugares donde ni siquiera yo me había tocado nunca… yo ni me inmuté. Solo la vez que había visto a la demonio pelirroja con Seshomaru me había provocado verdaderamente una reacción...

 _No pienses en eso,_ me dije, porque era estúpido ponerme celosa de que otra mujer que no estaba ahí. Me molestaba que la hubiera tocado, que la hubiera tomado allí mismo en el bosque sin importarle nada. !Yo quería esa clase de libertad! Quería esa locura desenfrenada que los había llevado a encontrarse esa noche. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza que sentiría si alguien me tocaba, pero por alguna razón estaba segura que quería probarlo…y quería que fuera con Seshomaru.

\- Rin – me llamó, y supuse que no por primera vez porque estaba totalmente perdida en su mirada - ¿Estas bien?

 _No,_ me dije, _hace mucho tiempo no lo estoy._ Pero diablos, ya no me importaba nada.

De repente hice algo que mirando para atrás me pareció muy valiente de mi parte, increíblemente estúpido porque podría haber terminado de forma muy mala, pero valiente al fin y al cabo. Sin pensarlo, me tiré hacia adelante y lo besé de lleno en los labios.

Parte de mí sabía que me estaba forzando sobre él, y lo último que deseaba era incomodarlo o hacerlo enojar…. ¡Pero dios!, su boca sabía a pecado, a un sabor rico y diferente que jamás había probado, pero del que no me quedaba duda, me podría hacer adicta en tiempo record. Exploré su boca sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, y recé que no me alejara demasiado rápido.

Muy pocas personas pueden decir que han besado al gran Lord Seshomaru sin su consentimiento y vivido para contarlo, pero incluso menos pueden decir que les ha devuelto el beso…y afortunadamente, yo fui una de esas.

En un instante yo tenía el rostro de Seshomaru entre mis manos y lo estaba besando de forma casi desesperada, y en el instante siguiente, perdí el poco control que me había ganado sobre él, y la situación fue tan irreal que me dio vueltas la cabeza. No me parecía probable, pero era imposible no darme cuenta que Seshomaru me había empujado hacia atrás sobre el suelo…y cubierto mi menudo cuerpo con el suyo mas grande.

No hubo contacto visual, y yo apenas deje escapar un sonido de sorpresa antes de que su boca cubriera la mía, haciendo maldades que me dejaron sin respiración y deseando más. No sabía que bicho le había picado de repente, él no era así en absoluto, pero por ninguna razón pensaba quejarme.

 _Oh por dios…,_ una voz canturreó en mi mente, y a pesar del pensamiento poco claro, di la razón completamente, porque no había otra forma de explicar como me estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan vivo que no estaba segura si mis nervios lloraban o cantaban, mi cabeza estaba en las nubes y el corazón me corría acelerado. Tenía la magnifica sensación de estar en el lugar y momento correcto, de estar haciendo algo bien para variar.

Muy lejos de querer detenerme, intenté quitarme la yukata.

Pero de repente, el extraño hechizo que nos había unido pareció romperse, y Seshomaru se apartó tan rápido, que me mareó solo verlo. Se alejó varios metros de mí, poniéndose de espaldas y pasándose una mano por el largo cabello.

\- Esto no puede volver a pasar – declaró, con aquella voz que no admitía discusiones.

Me puse de pie de un salto y por poco me voy otra vez al suelo de lo mareada que me habían dejado sus besos. Abrí la boca y quise refutarle que si era por mí aquello podía seguir pasando muchas veces mas, preferiblemente en aquel instante. Pero me contuve. Su beso había sido intenso, y lo deseaba de nuevo, pero Seshomaru parecía enojado, y su rabia no era algo que yo estuviera ansiosa por encontrarme.

 _¿Y como quieres probarle que eres digna de él si te da miedo una mera discusión?,_ aportó una voz en mi cabeza. Y súbitamente me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Él me había devuelto el beso. ¡Diablos, me había tirado sobre el suelo y prácticamente atacado para corresponderme! ¿Me iba a decir ahora que no lo deseaba? Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a rendirme tan fácil.

\- ¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?

El aire pareció cargarse de una tensión casi palpable, y sabía que toda ella venía del interior de Seshomaru. Pero no estaba dispuesta a callarme.

\- ¿Y si te digo que te deseo? ¿Qué quiero esto contigo? – le presioné mientras me acercaba a él.

\- No te acerques mas, Rin – me advirtió por lo bajo.

Pero yo no hice caso. Caminé hasta llegar justo a su espalda y pregunté:

\- ¿Vas a negar que no lo sentiste tu también?

Solo entonces, Seshomaru se dio la vuelta, tan rápido como un rayo y clavó sus garras en un árbol cercano, destrozando la madera como si fuera la nada. Yo me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida ante la expresión de su rostro. Había visto muchas veces una reacción así en él, puro animal, salvaje y peligroso, pero nunca dirigida a mí, nunca fuera de una batalla.

 _¿Es esto lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Batallando por control?_

\- No sigas insistiendo, Rin – habló, y su voz fue puro hielo al intentar controlarse– no te gustará lo que vas a encontrar.

Sus ojos me atornillaron sobre mi sitio, y su cuerpo pareció tenso como una cuerda. Me miraba igual que siempre, con aquella mirada fría y provista de emociones, pero allí, en lo mas profundo de su ser, intentando sin éxito ocultarlo, lo vi. Vi como muy en el fondo quería devorarme, arrancarme la yukata en ese mismo instante y darse un banquete conmigo.

Otra persona habría salido disparada, confundiendo esta reacción con un enloquecido deseo por llevar adelante una masacre. Yo lo conocía de otra manera, sabía con que rostro daba muerte a sus enemigos, lo había visto unas noches atrás, y ese definitivamente no era el rostro de alguien que quería matarme. Mas bien parecía querer poseerme de una forma que estaba segura me arruinaría para siempre, y lo mas extraño de todo es que…yo estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno varias cosas.**

 **Esta semana mas o menos que me bombardearon a comentarios en esta historia y de verdad estoy demasiado contenta de que les este gustando, así que en serio muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme algo. Dejen comentario cuando quieran porque siempre leo y me alegran mucho el día :)**

 **Quería responder también a una critica que me hicieron, de porque Rin no llama a Seshomaru con el "sama" al final de su nombre. Mas que nada es por algo personal creo, no me gustaba como sonaba que ella se lo dijera. Para Rin, ella tiene confianza con él, y quiero dar a entender también que para él, solamente ella tiene el privilegio de llamarlo por su nombre, porque es mas "especial" digamos, los demás son meros humanos para a sus ojos XD. Igual entiendo de donde viene la pregunta y no tengo problema con las criticas si eso mejora la historia, así que cualquier cosa me dicen y yo argumento o arreglo el error.**

 **Por ultimo, quería agradecer a Hoshi no negai, porque es demasiado increíble persona y recomendó mi historia para que la lean. De verdad muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Un beso!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

 _Estaba caminando por el bosque, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en el correr de mi vida. No era ninguna novedad apartarme de la gente, tomar mi propio camino, aunque muchas veces me desviara un poco del objetivo, al final siempre llegaba adonde deseaba. Esa caminata no debía haber sido diferente a ninguna de las otras que había tenido, pero supe que lo era en el momento en que sentí la atmosfera tan triste y asfixiante._

 _A mi alrededor la oscuridad era casi absoluta. Los arboles parecían cerrarse unos contra otros para no dejar pasar el menor rayo de luz solar, o darme un vistazo del cielo azul. Mirara por donde mirara, no había más que vegetación muerta, y un camino de tierra frente a mí, que sabía que debía seguir para poder salir de allí. No sabía adónde me llevaría, pero definitivamente no quería quedarme más tiempo en ese bosque._

 _Así que seguí caminando, y con cada paso que daba, mi corazón se encogía más y más dentro de mi pecho, la respiración se me hizo trabajosa a pesar de no estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo demasiado grande, y se me secó la garganta. Solo entonces comprendí que estaba tremendamente asustada, pero ¿por qué razón? No lo sabría decir._

 _Mi cuerpo se sentía alerta, como si estuviera por pasar algo importante, algo que no estaba segura sería capaz de evitar, y cambiaría mi vida por completo. No tengo idea como podía adivinar todo aquello, pero lo cierto es que lo sentía tan real como los huesos en mi cuerpo, y la premonición no me gustaba para nada._

 _De repente un sonido perforó el silencio, quebró el aire y hasta me pareció que detenía el tiempo. Me quedé helada sobre mi sitio, escuchando e intentando comprender si había un ser humano detrás de mí, y si tendría buenas o malas intenciones. A pesar de que parte de mí quería salir corriendo despavorida, súbitamente tuve la imperiosa necesidad de saber quién estaba a mi espalda. La sensación fue tan fuerte, que mas bien parecía predeterminada por algún poder superior, porque no había forma de que yo hubiera sido capaz de resistirlo._

 _Así que lentamente comencé a darme la vuelta. Debía haber corrido en ese instante, simplemente apurado mis pies y salido de aquel bosque de pesadilla. Pero no lo hice, y pagué caro el costo._

 _Frente a mí había un gran lobo gris, cuya boca estaba abierta en un gruñido silencioso y mostraba sus colmillos alargados en amenaza. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad como luces potentes, y su pelaje estaba erizado. No sabía que le había hecho yo a aquel animal, pero definitivamente tenía algo contra mí, porque me acababa de convertir en su siguiente víctima. Me sentí extremadamente pequeña en comparación, o quizás lo era, no lo sé, el hecho es que el lobo me llevaba mas de una cabeza de altura, y parecía que podría aplastarme con un solo movimiento de su pata._

 _Con el corazón a la carrera, di un pequeño paso hacia atrás, intentando no alertarlo de mi huida. El animal se agachó ligeramente, como preparándose para atacar en cualquier instante, y gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho. Ante el sonido, me asusté y caí hacia atrás en el suelo. Y luego ya no fui capaz de levantarme._

 _Aquella sensación extraña de que algo malo iba a sucederme se hizo realidad de repente, cuando el lobo se echó hacia adelante. Supe que no habría podido cambiar mi destino ni aunque hubiera querido, porque en el suelo, mientras veía aquellos colmillos acercarse peligrosamente a mi garganta, no fui capaz de moverme ni gritar. El pensamiento de que iba a morir allí sola me azotó la mente, antes de que el lobo comenzara a despedazarme…_

Desperté con un grito ahogado en mi garganta y la respiración tan agitada que cualquier hubiera pensado que acababa de correr por mi vida. Y la verdad es que se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. No suelo ser asustadiza, y mucho menos por pesadillas, pero en este caso tenía una buena excusa para estar aterrada. Aquel no había sido un mero sueño formulado en algún rincón de mi cabeza…aquel había sido un recuerdo.

Dios, me dolía el abdomen, como si el condenado animal hubiera salido de mi pesadilla para lastimarme, pero sabía que no era mas que un truco de mi mente cansada y asustada. Tenía ganas de abrirme la yukata y revisarme el estomago por desgarros de dientes, pero si hacía eso le dejaba ganar al sueño, y aquello no podía permitirlo. Si le daba demasiada importancia, volvería a molestarme y no era mi intención repetir la experiencia. Con una vez me había bastado.

Respiré hondo, pero por alguna razón la cabeza me daba vueltas, y sentía un sudor recorrerme la piel a pesar del frío de la mañana. Intenté ponerme de pie para despejarme la mente, pero antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré doblada sobre mi misma vomitando los contenidos de mi estomago.

Las arcadas me sacudieron el cuerpo durante un rato miserable, y luego me dejaron aún más cansada que la noche anterior antes de dormir. Pero al menos, en el momento en que saqué todo de mi sistema, me sentí un poco mejor.

\- Rin – me llamó Seshomaru a mi espalda.

Con esfuerzo me senté y me recosté contra un árbol, concentrándome en mi respiración.

Sentí a Seshomaru acercarse y agacharse a mi lado. Puso su mano en mi frente, y una agradable calidez se asentó en la zona donde me tocaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, solo debo haber comido algo que me cayó mal – respondí.

Intenté pensar cuál había sido mi última comida, pero la verdad es que no conseguía acordarme. El día anterior había sido muy extraño de por sí, en el que sospechaba me había pasado la mitad del día desmayada por los efectos del lago demoniaco. No habíamos alcanzado a comer mucho en el día, y ya estaba empezando a sentir el estomago vacío.

\- Quizás el lago te dejó mas débil de lo que pensaba – murmuró Seshomaru, creo que mas para si mismo que para mí – parecía altamente toxico para ti y estuviste bastante tiempo expuesta a él…

 _Se preocupa por mí,_ me dije, y sonreí ligeramente mientras lo escuchaba hablar. A pesar de la discusión que habíamos tenido unas meras horas atrás, aún se mostraba cauteloso con mi salud, y eso me aliviaba enormemente, porque significaba que parte de su enojo se había disipado. Había temido que no quisiera volver a hablarme después de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

 _Y mira que noche,_ me dije, sin poder evitar recordar. Parte de mí quería cantar y bailar de regocijo al pensar en el beso que habíamos compartido bajo las estrellas. No había sido romántico como en las leyendas de doncellas y guerreros que me solían gustar de niña, pero no podía negar que el estomago se me había llenado de mariposas en reacción. La sensación solo mejoró en el momento en que sentí sus reacios labios relajarse y corresponderme el beso, como si aquella hubiera sido la reacción mas natural de su cuerpo al permitirse dejarse llevar.

Había amado cada instante de la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, la forma en que se movían con una maestría superior a la mía, y aquella lengua que exploraba el interior de mi boca como si quisiera saborear hasta el último centímetro de mí. Había sido exhilarante... pero durado muy poco tiempo para mi gusto. Unos segundos después (o al menos eso me había parecido) Seshomaru había alejado su cuerpo del mío, como si mi mero tacto le quemara la piel. Sus siguientes palabras solo adhirieron mas irritación a la mezcla:

 _\- Esto no puede volver a pasar._

Sabía que la ira de Seshomaru no era algo con lo que yo debía jugar, y sin embargo, después de aquel beso, ¿como hubiera sido capaz de contenerme? Jamás había deseado nada con tanta fuerza como la que lo deseaba a él. Besarlo no me había tranquilizado en lo mas mínimo, solo avivado el fuego en mi interior aún más, hasta el punto en que me encontré a mi misma acercándome y presionándolo. Le deje claro que podía ver a través de su fachada, y que no me daba miedo ni me asqueaba su deseo por mí, todo lo contrario, quería que le diera rienda suelta. Intenté probar sus límites, llevarlo a que al menos reconsiderara, pero algo en sus ojos me hizo detenerme antes de ir más lejos.

La mirada que me dirigió en ese momento fue una cargada de furia y deseo a partes iguales, y su confusión era tal, que debía de tener un torbellino corriendo por su mente. Me deseaba en un nivel físico, eso me parecía evidente por la forma en que me había correspondido el beso, y las miradas que me lanzaba, pero dudaba que él lo supiera con la misma claridad. Más bien parecía furioso consigo mismo, como si fuera algo abominable sentir aquellas cosas, o quizás fuera que no estaba acostumbrado a sentirlas conmigo. Quizás aún era una niña indefensa a sus ojos, y no podía soportar cambiarme de categoría en su cabeza. No lo sé, el caso es que comprendí que Seshomaru jamás admitiría su deseo por mí si yo lo seguía poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

No me estaba forzando sobre nadie que no quisiera lo mismo que yo, de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco quería forzarme sobre alguien confundido por sus propios sentimientos. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas entre los dos, y no estaba preparada para tomar ese riesgo. Así que después de mucha deliberación de mi parte, por fin me eché hacia atrás, y lo dejé volver a encerrarse dentro de sí mismo si era ahí donde se sentía cómodo.

La distancia que habíamos tomado no me gustaba, pero, prefería aquello a que me alejara completamente de su lado. En silencio decidí que esperaría una señal de su parte, una mirada, o una palabra aunque fuera, y solo entonces yo tomaría cartas en el asunto. Él podía refugiarse en su personalidad reservada e indiferente todo lo que quisiera, y echarme a mí la culpa si lo deseaba. Era fuerte y podía cargarla sobre mis hombros, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Rin – me llamó Seshomaru, cortando mis pensamientos de raíz.

\- ¿Qué?

Apartó su mano de mi frente y me entregó silenciosamente una pequeña jarra de cerámica con agua que sacó de entre su ropa. Tomé un trago lentamente para asegurarme de que me cayera bien al estomago. Le supo de maravilla a mi garganta reseca.

\- ¿Qué me decías? – pregunté entonces, entre pequeños tragos.

\- Que lo mejor será buscar cuanto antes una aldea humana para ti.

Por poco me atraganto con el agua apenas oí sus palabras.

 _¿Una aldea para mí? ¿Dónde yo pueda vivir el resto de mi vida? ¿Eso es lo que quiere decirme?_

El enojo me atacó de repente y con demasiada fuerza como para que pudiera pensar su propuesta de forma racional, y en mi mente la descarté antes de siquiera considerarla.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, mi voz dura como una roca.

Él frunció el ceño y pareció momentáneamente confundido por mi reacción tan negativa. Ya habíamos discutido sobre esto antes, hacía solo unos días cuando me dejó saber de forma muy casual que no podría quedarme a su lado por más tiempo del que requería nuestra misión. No habíamos llegado ni por asomo a una decisión en conjunto, y mucho menos a una con la que yo estuviera de acuerdo, pero supongo que Seshomaru aún no estaba acostumbrado a tener discusiones con otra persona antes de tomar elecciones importantes.

Con toda la locura de intentar seducirlo, casi ser violada en el proceso, y enfermarme por los efectos de aquel maldito lago, casi había llegado a olvidar que toda esta discusión se había llevado a cabo previamente. De solo recordar me volvía a doler el pecho como si me golpearan con una maza, pero al menos ahora ya sabía por donde venía la conversación, y podía prepararme a mi misma para el impacto.

\- ¿Por que quieres buscarme una aldea cuanto antes si aún no terminamos lo que vinimos a hacer?

\- Porque no te encuentras bien – contestó con voz tranquila, intentando hacerme comprender – de esta forma podremos encontrarte un curandero y tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte a un nuevo hogar para cuando…

\- Cuando me abandones, ¿no es así? Porque eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Sabía que lo estaba atacando de forma injusta, al fin y al cabo, me debía sentir halagada que pensara en mi bienestar, ¿no? Bueno, pues mi mente estaba demasiado obnubilada como para pensar en sus palabras como algo menos que egoístas. ¿Me quería alejar de él para que no tuviera que enfrentarse a sus condenados sentimientos por mí? ¿Por qué lo ponía incomodo, o en un sitio al que no quería estar? Bueno, ni hablar, yo aún tenía mucho que hacer.

\- Eso no es… - empezó a hablar, pero yo lo corté antes de que pudiera explicarse, no me interesaban sus excusas de todas formas.

\- No, me trajiste contigo en una misión y pienso cumplirla hasta el final.

 _Y antes de que termine te haré dudar sobre mí, Seshomaru,_ me prometí a mí misma.

\- ¿Puedes dejar tu terquedad de lado un instante?– contraatacó con aquella voz firme y su argumento indiscutible –ya le prestamos nuestros respetos a Jaken, tu parte ya está hecha, ¿o no recuerdas el lago?

Fruncí el ceño ante su sarcasmo, y le devolví con quizás un poco demasiada fuerza la jarra de agua. Me acaba de tirar una bomba de información, y él esperaba que me lo tomara tranquilamente, como si me hubiera hablado del condenado clima.

\- Pero aún no fuimos a su aldea – me quejé, e intenté no pensar que estaba al borde de ponerme a chillar como una niña.

No estaba lista para que se separara de mí, no tan pronto después de habernos reencontrado al menos. Todavía tenía mucho para preguntarle, mucho por conocer. Si en verdad quería enviarme a una aldea, primero agotaría todos mis recursos.

Seshomaru se puso de pie sin hacer ruido, y guardó la jarra de vuelta entre sus ropas. No me miró a la cara al decir sus siguientes palabras:

\- Puedo ir yo solo, no eres necesaria.

El silencio fue tan grande entonces, que creo haber escuchado el sonido de mi propio corazón partiéndose ante sus crueles palabras.

¿Quién se creía que era para volver después de todos aquellos años con una misión en mente…solo para dejarme tirada en el minuto que lo decidía? ¿Y mi poder de decisión donde estaba? ¿Las cosas se le complicaban un poco y estaba listo para abandonarme de nuevo? Me sentía furiosa y abrí la boca con la intención de mandarlo al diablo, pero en ese instante, ningún insulto salió de mi garganta.

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos, y me las sostuve con fuerza, clavándome las uñas para no llorar como una niña patética.

 _Contrólate,_ me dije.

\- ¿De verdad…de verdad piensas eso? – pregunté, mi voz no mas que un susurro en el viento.

No quería ser la chica dramática que se pone triste ante un simple comentario, al fin y al cabo, había escuchado cosas peores dirigidas a mí de la boca de los aldeanos.

 _Rara, fea, tonta…_ todo manejable, porque con el tiempo había logrado hacer de tripas corazón, e ignorado los insultos como si no fueran para mí. Pero _no ser necesaria_ ante Seshomaru, el único cuya opinión me importaba, era un golpe severo a mi orgullo. Un cumplido de su parte me haría cantar de felicidad 10 veces mas fuerte a que si lo hiciera otra persona, bueno era la misma regla. Un insulto de su parte, dolía 10 veces mas porque provenía de su boca.

\- ¿Sería lo mismo para ti este viaje si estuviera yo aquí o no?

¿Por qué me estaba esforzando tanto en ser lastimada? Ni la mas condenada idea. La pregunta había salido sin que yo la formulara en mi cerebro primero, y ahora estaba ahí afuera para ser respondida.

Seshomaru no respondió por un buen rato, su vista clavada en el horizonte como si quisiera estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel. Solo la visión de su ceño fruncido, me dio a entender que no me estaba evitando si no deliberando sobre mi pregunta.

De pronto, aquella necesidad por conocer su respuesta, se evaporó en el aire tan rápidamente como había aparecido, y supe que no quería saberlo. Si él no me quería allí, o si le daba igual mi presencia, no quería que me lo echara en la cara.

\- Bueno, siento ser una molestia – respondí, mientras me ponía de pie – pero no me voy a ningún sitio hasta que terminemos esto.

\- Rin… - comenzó a decir él.

Corté su respuesta de raíz, porque cada vez que hablaba yo me distraía, fuera por la suave carencia de su voz, o por la crueldad de sus palabras. No quería seguir dependiendo de él, y mas importante aún, quería que él supiera que yo era alguien independiente.

\- No, no quiero saberlo, Seshomaru – dije con la barbilla en alto, y mi voz tan firme como la suya - es justo lo que no necesito ahora mismo, así que olvídate de que haya preguntado nada. Vine contigo a esta misión, la cual incluye ir a visitar la antigua aldea de Jaken junto con su familia, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Luego de eso, decidiremos juntos donde voy a vivir de ahora en mas…pero no tomaras ninguna decisión mas por mí, ¿está claro?

Nadie le hablaba así al gran demonio Seshomaru. Nadie. En. El. Puto. Mundo.

Creo que cualquiera que hubiera osado siquiera a mirarlo con el grado de cólera en el que lo estaba mirando yo, hubiera salido despedido por los aires hacía rato. Así, ¿Por qué tenía yo pase libre?

 _Porque soy diferente_ , pensé, mientras le sostenía la mirada, _puede amenazarme todo lo que quiera, pero no va a matarme._ En efecto, no lo hizo, pero vi su expresión ponerse del tono más siniestro que había visto en mucho tiempo, y parecía deseoso por despedazar algo o a alguien. Mentiría si no dijera que no me dio miedo.

\- Tienes agallas – fue todo lo que dijo.

Asentí, porque no había mas necesidad de respuesta de mi parte.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos lo que dura un latido, y no estuve segura si Seshomaru no me iba a abandonar allí mismo solo por haberle discutido. Pero su reacción fue mas sorprendente que esa.

Su boca se curvó en la más ligera de las sonrisas, y sus ojos dorados parecieron brillar con lo que en cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho diversión. Lo acababa de impresionar para bien, y el conocimiento de aquello me dejó con el corazón palpitando a lo loco.

 _Estúpida,_ me dije, _¿tan rápido te olvidas que te dijo que no eras necesaria?_ Pero mandé callar a mi cerebro, porque en verdad prefería olvidarme de aquello, y volver a estar en una buena relación con él. Me di cuenta que poco a poco, el enojo de ambos se fue disipando, hasta que desapareció por completo del ambiente, y solo entonces yo también le sonreí.

* * *

Habíamos estado caminando por unas cuantas horas y ya me dolían los pies, pero al menos no habíamos estado en silencio. Había decidido dar rienda suelta a mi lengua y preguntar todas aquellas cosas que había deseado saber desde hacía días. Ahora que sabía que nuestro tiempo juntos era limitado, decidí atacar con todo mi arsenal de preguntas. ¿A que lugares había viajado? ¿Qué demonios había aniquilado por el camino? ¿Había llegado a dar la vuelta al mundo? ¿Había conseguido armas extrañas y exóticas en el camino? Fui disparando una pregunta tras otra, demasiado curiosa como para tomármelo con calma.

Él, por su parte, respondió a mis preguntas con la misma indiferencia de siempre, pero al menos pareció esforzarse un poco mas en las respuestas para no darme monosílabos.

Había estado cuestionándole sobre una pelea contra un demonio acuático, cuando de repente caí en la cuenta de un movimiento a espaldas de Seshomaru. Me estiré para verlo mejor, y solo entonces vi que estábamos rodeados de pequeños demonios verdes similares a Jaken. Supongo que se habrían escondido entre los arbustos, porque un instante estábamos solos, y en el siguiente había todo un ejército de los pequeños seres verdes que nos miraban a ras del suelo.

 _Bueno, supongo que llegamos a destino._ Estábamos en la antigua aldea de nuestro amigo.

\- ¡Mira, Seshomaru, son iguales a él! – exclamé con incontenible emoción.

Sin pensar, intenté acercarme corriendo a ellos, ansiosa de conocerlos. Pero no llegué muy lejos, ya que Seshomaru me tomó de la yukata y me echó hacia atrás, con una mirada amenazante en sus ojos dorados. Con calma, me puso a su espalda y mantuvo una mano sobre mí, seguramente para que no me escapara de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de discutirle, cuando me di cuenta que los pequeños demonios estaban armados hasta los dientes. En sus manos había lanzas afiladas, en sus cinturones había cuchillos, y los mas pequeños sostenían piedras y las apuntaban hacia nosotros. Sintiéndome un poco estúpida, me escondí a espaldas de Seshomaru, mas por la vergüenza que por el miedo.

\- ¡Los extraños no son permitidos aquí! – gritó de repente una voz masculina.

Los demonios se apartaron como si aquello hubiera sido una orden clara para que se movieran, y de entre ellos, salió una versión de Jaken más vieja y enfadada. Vestía una túnica de colores llamativos y un sombrero de iguales colores en la cabeza. Sobre su mano verde llevaba un cetro muy parecido al que mi amigo solía llevar, solo que este, en vez de tener 2 cabezas, tenía una rana que miraba a todos lados con indiferencia. Supuse que era el líder de la tribu por la forma en que se mantenía derecho y nos miraba con superioridad (a pesar de que no me llegaba ni a las rodillas).

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, intrusos? ¿Y cual es su razón para venir a nuestra aldea? – preguntó con voz profunda y grave.

Seshomaru no es de lo que pueden alardear de sus habilidades diplomáticas, pero en aquel caso me parecía la decisión correcta dejarlo hablar a él, ya que un movimiento o palabra incorrecta de mi parte, y terminaría empalada en alguna de aquellas bonitas y filosas lanzas. Así que me quedé callada cuando él fue a hablar, y que bueno que lo hice, porque jugó a nuestro favor.

\- Mi nombre es Seshomaru…

No llegó a decir ni una palabra mas, porque de repente, la aldea entera pareció explotar en actividad. Ante mi mirada estupefacta, todos los demonios que antes habían parecido furiosos y amenazantes, ahora habían arrojado sus lanzas al suelo y gritaban mientras corrían en círculos, antes de tirarse al suelo de rodillas. Luego volvían a levantarse y correr un poco mas, antes de volver a arrodillarse. No tenía sentido, y aquel griterío era tan confuso, que no podía identificar ni una sola palabra.

Seshomaru parecía más incomodo que yo, se apartaba de los pocos demonios que osaban acercarse para besarle los pies en perdón. No podía creerlo, pero la sola mención de su nombre había provocado aquella locura, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Seshomaru debía ser mas famoso en el mundo de lo que yo pensaba.

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó de repente el demonio líder y en ese momento su voz fue un chillido furioso y poco controlado – Lord Seshomaru, lamentamos este trágico malentendido. Habíamos escuchado hablar de sus proezas y habilidades, pero jamás habíamos visto a usted en persona, o habríamos dado una bienvenida mas respetuosa. Por favor perdonad nuestro error, y os ruego no castigar nuestra pacifica aldea.

Con esfuerzo suprimí una risa ante el tono respetuoso que le hablaban, como si Seshomaru fuera un temible dios. Era un demonio poderoso y atemorizante, sin duda alguna, pero también era la misma persona que me había traído yukatas de colores como regalo cuando era niña, y que en ciertas ocasiones me había permitido trenzar su largo cabello. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tratarlo de forma informal, que había olvidado hasta que punto los demás lo veneraban, y era algo extremadamente gracioso de ver.

Creo que se me escapó algún sonido de diversión de mi garganta, porque Seshomaru me fulminó con la mirada para callarme. Me mordí el labio para controlarme, y él llevó la vista nuevamente a los demonios frente a nosotros.

\- Levántense – habló Seshomaru, su voz tan potente, que llegó a cada par de oídos en la aldea – sus acciones quedan perdonadas, no hemos venido con el objetivo de castigar.

Un buen humor general pareció asentarse entre los demonios, y sonreí ligeramente al ver como Seshomaru los había alegrado tanto con aquellas palabras toscas.

\- Su bondad es inmensurable, Lord Seshomaru – habló de nuevo el líder, poniéndose de pie - ¿en qué podemos proveer nuestra ayuda?

\- Conocí hace mucho tiempo a un miembro de su aldea con el nombre de Jaken – respondió Seshomaru – busco a familiares suyos.

El ambiente pareció cambiar ligeramente. Mientras algunos demonios se mostraban confusos, probablemente preguntándose de quien estábamos hablando, otros se mostraron tristes, pero solo dos de ellos dieron un paso al frente.

\- Soy su hermana, mi señor – respondió una demonio con largas pestañas y un vestido azulado – mi nombre es Jigga.

\- Y yo su hermano, mi señor, Jogo – dijo un demonio con un parche en el ojo y ropa amarronada.

Ambos se parecían a Jaken, sin duda, pero también lo hacían todo el resto de los habitantes de aquella aldea. Su raza demoníaca debía ser una con rasgos muy específicos, porque la verdad es que todos compartían sus mismas características. De todas formas, me alegré de poder ver de nuevo a mi amigo, incluso si era en un rostro desconocido.

\- Iba a dirigirme al lago donde su cuerpo descansa, Lord Seshomaru – habló Jogo después de una ligera reverencia – Sería un honor para mi que pudiera acompañarme.

A pesar de que ya habíamos estado en la tumba de Jaken el día anterior, podía ver como Seshomaru quería dirigirse de nuevo a aquel lugar. No era lo mismo ir con otro demonio (especialmente siendo el hermano de su viejo compañero) que con una chiquilla enfermiza. Él dirigió sus ojos a los míos, y supe que se estaba preguntando silenciosamente si era buena idea dejarme allí sola, ya que claramente yo no podía acercarme de nuevo a aquel lago.

En ese momento me molestó inmensamente mi mortalidad, pero no quería dejarle ver eso a Seshomaru. Él no tenía porque quedarse atrás por mí.

\- Puedo quedarme esperando aquí – le dije en voz baja – aprovecha la oportunidad.

Él no pareció convencido, nunca le había gustado demasiado dejarme sola con extraños, y supongo que aquello se había acrecentado desde la vez que casi fui violada por dos demonios serpientes. Pero no me sentía especialmente amenazada en aquella aldea y no tenía problema en estar un rato sola, en mi vieja aldea había estado mas tiempo con mi misma que acompañada por otros seres humanos, de todas formas.

\- Yo puedo quedarme con ella, mi señor – dijo tímidamente la voz de Jigga – puedo mostrar a la señora algunas pertenencias de Jaken.

Era extraño que alguien me llamara "señora", dado que aún tenía 18 años y era joven para el titulo. Pero supongo que era una consecuencia de presentarme con alguien como Seshomaru a mi lado. De repente yo también parecía influir respeto en los demás, y era una sensación nueva para mí.

Miré a Seshomaru y esperé su aprobación. Parecía un poco reacio, sin embargo afirmó con la cabeza una vez y luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Supongo que supo que no había otra opción mas que separarnos por un rato.

\- Te agradezco, Jigga – respondí, y tomé su mano en la mía – me encantaría ver como era la vida de Jaken antes de conocerlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo porque por una falta de tiempo y unos problemas de edición del capitulo, tardé bastante en actualizar. Voy a tratar de ir mas rápido la próxima.**

 **Segundo, me hicieron una critica de que estoy escribiendo mal el nombre de Seshomaru, y tiene razón, en realidad se escribe así: Sesshomaru. Me disculpo pero no es algo que vaya a cambiar ahora, porque tendría que ir capitulo por capitulo hacia atrás y corregir cada una de las veces que dice su nombre, y no estoy con tanto tiempo. Pero acepto mi error y gracias igual por la critica.**

 **Por ultimo, les pido como siempre un comentario de que les esta pareciendo :) Gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

\- Allí es donde nacimos – me señaló Jigga.

Seguí la dirección de su dedo hacia una pequeña casa de madera sobre una ligera colina, y cuando digo "pequeña", de verdad estoy hablando de forma literal. El techo no me debía de llegar ni al pecho, la puerta era demasiado angosta como para que siquiera yo pudiera atravesarla, y no parecía que hubiera espacio en el interior para mas de un cuarto.

Pero aún así, durante nuestro trayecto por la antigua aldea de Jaken, Jigga me había hablado con amor sobre su antiguo hogar, el cual sus padres habían erigido con sus propias manos hacía ya unos cuantos cientos de años, y criado a sus tres hijos antes de fallecer de vejez hacía solo unas décadas. Me explicó que aunque ahora perteneciera solamente a Jogo, y este viviera solo, había habido un tiempo en que la casa había estado poblada de risas.

\- Jaken era el mas ruidoso de todos – me explicó Jigga mientras dábamos un rodeo a la casa – no parábamos de gastarle bromas porque siempre respondía con ferocidad.

Ambas nos reímos, y estuve contenta de poder compartir con alguien recuerdos de mi amigo. Aunque yo no hubiera estado presente en ese en particular, tenía incontables recuerdos de Jaken explotando de furia debido a mis bromas. Siempre había sido muy sencillo alborotarlo.

\- Recuerdo una vez en que accidentalmente le teñí su túnica favorita de rosa, no me habló por un mes entero y jamás me dejó olvidarlo.

Jigga me entretuvo con otras historias del viejo Jaken, aquel que yo no había llegado a conocer porque había nacido unos cuantos siglos antes que yo, y que sin embargo, me parecía que conocía tanto como ella. Me habló de las pocas amistades que se había hecho a lo largo de su vida en la aldea, de como nunca se había sentido muy parte de la tribu, y como soñaba con salir al mundo a vivir aventuras.

Me recordaba un poco a mi misma, solo que incluso mas impetuoso e impaciente de lo que yo era.

\- Jaken siempre quiso el mundo a sus pies – me comentó mientras nos sentábamos junto a la casa, con nuestras espaldas contra la pared – quería que lo respetaran y admiraran su poder. A pesar de que no tenía una gran habilidad, siempre se creyó la gran cosa, o al menos intentaba creérselo para que no lo desvalorizaran. Supongo que por eso salió corriendo tras Lord Seshomaru cuando él apareció en su vida.

Recordaba perfectamente los exabruptos que le daban a Jaken cuando sentía que había decepcionado a su señor, y los esfuerzos inhumanos que hacía por volver a congraciarse con él, a pesar de que a Seshomaru no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Jaken siempre había intentado imitarlo, ser tan fuerte como él, y por asociación llegar a tener renombre dentro del mundo demoníaco.

Se había metido en peleas con demonios mas grandes y poderosos que él, puesto a sí mismo en situaciones peligrosas de las que Seshomaru había tenido que sacarlo muchas veces, todo con tal de llegar a ser alguien que infligiera respeto o temor entre los demás. Había tenido tantos sueños para sí mismo… pero al final había muerto.

 _Y los únicos que lo recuerdan somos su familia y yo,_ me dije. A Seshomaru suponía que también lo podía agregar en la lista, pero no le había escuchado hablar de Jaken ni una vez en nuestro viaje, y por mas que yo lo intentara, no había conseguido sonsacarle ninguna historia. Al final dejé de intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Jigga de repente.

\- Nada, solo…estaba recordándolo supongo – contesté en voz baja.

Jigga me dedicó tal mirada de compasión, que me dio un poco de vergüenza haberme deprimido. Estaba junto a su hermana al fin y al cabo, si alguien tenía que estar triste de las dos era ella, yo tenía que ser la fuerte, la que le alegrara el día. Con esfuerzo me puse de pie, y me quité la tierra de la yukata. Forcé mi voz a sonar mas animada para cuando hablé de nuevo:

\- Sígueme mostrando, por favor, quiero conocer más.

Me llevó entonces por las siguientes zonas de la aldea que no habíamos conseguido visitar. Me mostró la pequeña escuela donde la especie de Jaken aprende magia, y vi un montón de pequeños demonios verdes con cetros de distintas cosas esculpidas en ellos. Algunos tenían caras humanas, otras demoníacas de todo tipo, y algunas eran símbolos extraños que no pude adivinar.

\- ¿Todos en la aldea aprenden a usar esas armas? – pregunté, señalando a los niños con sus cetros.

\- No, algunos como yo y Jogo no poseemos habilidades mágicas de ningún tipo. Jaken era el privilegiado de la familia que podía hacer magia.

Asentí y me dediqué a ver a los niños jugar con aquellos palos que eran mas altos que ellos, y me pregunté si la vida de Jaken habría sido muy distinta sin magia. Probablemente hubiera sido demasiado débil como para aventurarse a ningún sitio, y habría hecho una vida normal como sus hermanos.

 _Y quizás no hubiera muerto…,_ pero aquella era una especulación, y nada me lo podría probar, así que alejé mis pensamientos de aquel camino.

Jigga me llevó entonces a la orilla de un arroyo, donde pequeños niños demonios jugaban a las peleas en el agua. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca para que nos notaran, dos de los niños dieron unos gritos de emoción y salieron corriendo despedidos hacia nosotras.

Me los quedé mirando con confusión hasta que noté que no me miraban a mí, sino a Jigga. Al alcanzarla la abrazaron, y ella rodeó sus pequeños hombros con sus brazos, acercándolos a ella.

\- Mami, mami – gritó uno de ellos – le gané a Hachi en una batalla.

\- ¡No es cierto, hiciste trampa! – gritó el otro, a quien enseguida se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

No estaba segura de las edades de aquellos dos, porque un demonio de la especie de Jaken podía vivir bastante tiempo, así que bien podían tener el doble de años que yo. Aunque les daba unos 5 años humanos por la conversación que estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Sí te gane!

\- ¡No es así!

\- ¡Niños! – gritó Jigga para hacerlos callar, pero por el tono de su voz no me parecía que estuviera verdaderamente enojada – no se pelea frente a las visitas.

En aquel momento, los niños me miraron con aquellos ojos grandes de sapo que tantas veces había visto en Jaken. Se intimidaron un poco ante mi presencia y trataron de esconderse detrás de su madre, pero ella simplemente los empujó ligeramente en mi dirección.

\- Señorita Rin, ellos son mis hijos: Hachi y Nan. Niños, ella era una amiga del tio Jaken.

\- Wooow ¿conoces a Lord Seshomaru entonces? –me preguntó Hachi con una emoción en su voz que solo podría rivalizar con la del propio Jaken.

Era un poco extraño encontrarme con gente que no se pusiera triste ante la mención del nombre de Jaken, pero al mismo tiempo era un respiro estar frente a otra emoción que no fuera la tristeza.

\- Sí, somos… amigos – respondí.

Los niños no parecieron quedarse satisfechos con mi respuesta porque me quedaron mirando muy fijo y con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no me creyeran.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, una pizca incomoda bajo su escrutinio.

\- ¿Por qué llevas su marca si solo son amigos? – preguntó Nan.

\- ¿Perdón? – pregunté confundida.

Jigga pareció momentáneamente escandalizada ante aquel comentario, y le dio a su hijo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de reprimenda. Su cara estaba tan roja, que pensé que iba a empezar a sacar humo por las orejas. En ese momento se pareció mas a Jaken que nunca.

\- Esas cosas no se dicen, Nan – le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo, luego pareció serenarse un poco – váyanse, los dos.

Ambos niños se apresuraron a correr de vuelta al río. Nan frotándose la cabeza con fastidio, y Hachi refunfuñando por lo bajo que él no había dicho nada malo.

Jigga me miró con una disculpa pintada en todo su rostro y masculló algo sobre lavarles la boca con jabon a los niños para que no dijeran estupideces. Mientras tanto yo miraba confundida toda la escena, tratando de descifrar que acababa de pasar.

\- Perdona por eso – se disculpó Jigga mientras se sentaba en el pasto y veía a sus hijos jugar alegremente en el agua – no tienen sentido de la vergüenza.

\- Esta bien – le contesté sentándome yo también – me habría ofendido mas quizás si realmente hubiera entendido lo que me preguntó.

Jigga me miró con confusión durante un rato, hasta que comencé a sentirme como una tonta. ¿Había algo en toda aquella situación que yo debía entender? Nadie nunca me había dicho nada de ninguna marca, e intenté acordarme si llevaba alguna cicatriz en la cara o una mancha que fuera significativa, pero no se me ocurría nada.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir que estoy "marcada"? – presioné al ver que Jigga no me respondía - ¿Qué tiene que ver Seshomaru en esto? ¿Es algo así como una maldición que no puedo ver?

\- No, querida – me tranquilizó ella – no es nada malo, solo me sorprende que no lo supieras. Con semejante marca en un lugar tan visible habría creído que lo sabías.

\- ¿Saber el qué? – pregunté ya empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Jigga se acercó a mí y me apartó el cabello del hombro, descubriendo mi cuello.

\- Justo aquí, tienes una marca, una mordida siendo precisa, y una bastante poderosa debo decirlo. No me extrañaría que ningún hombre se te acerqué a menos de 1 kilometro por un tiempo.

Me rozó el cuello muy sutilmente para mostrarme la zona, y entonces lo recordé. A mi mente acudió el recuerdo de cierta ocasión en que Seshomaru me había mordido en exactamente el mismo lugar. Aquello no podía ser ninguna coincidencia. Me toqué la zona que ella señalaba, pero no sentía nada allí mas que piel suave. Quizás estaba un poco caliente, pero no era nada sobrenatural, no tenía ningún cicatriz o herida infectada.

\- No es algo que puedas ver manifestado de forma física – me explicó al ver mi confusión – y por el hecho de ser humana debes estar un poco mas ciega a ello. Para nosotros los demonios, vemos una especie de niebla y sentimos la esencia de Lord Seshomaru que te cubre entera y te mantiene protegida de quienes intenten propasarse contigo.

En mi interior, sentimientos contradictorios batallaban en mi pecho. Por un lado me sentía un tanto extraña teniendo el nombre de Seshomaru en mi cuerpo, casi como si lo tuviera tatuado en la piel. No estaba segura que me agradara la posesividad de todo el asunto, pero por otro lado me sentía halagada de que su marca me protegiera.

El recuerdo de aquella noche tan aterradora me embargó de nuevo, pero para mi sorpresa, no fueron los rostros de los demonios serpientes los que plagaron mi mente, sino el rostro de Seshomaru mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y susurraba que confiara en él. Recordaba a la perfección su mordida, tan dolorosa como intensa y efímera. Necesaria según él, aunque nunca me había aclarado para qué.

Ahora sabía que lo había hecho para protegerme, pero ¿era solo su deseo por mantenerme a salvo lo que lo había llevado a morderme? ¿O había algo más de todo esto que yo no sabía?

De pronto recordé la conversación con Nan, y su comentario que a oídos de Jigga había sido inapropiado, pero que yo no había llegado a entender.

\- ¿Y porque entonces tu hijo me preguntó porqué llevó su marca si solo soy amiga de Seshomaru?

Jigga enrojeció ligeramente, y me pregunté si aquel tema era muy delicado para hablarlo con ella. Tuve la intención de dejarlo estar y preguntarle a Seshomaru mas tarde, pero la verdad es que dudaba que él estuviera ansioso por responderme. Y las respuestas de Jigga estaban al alcance de mi mano.

\- Jigga, por favor dime – le pedí - ¿Qué significa llevar su marca?

Jigga no parecía muy cómoda, pero aún así respiró hondo y se dispuso a contestarme, aunque de forma nerviosa:

\- Bueno… no puedo responder por todos los demonios del mundo, supongo que muchos tienen sus razones para marcar a las personas, demonios o humanos. Pero por lo general, los demonios macho suelen marcar a las que consideran sus…compañeras.

\- ¿Compañera? ¿Cómo una amiga?

\- No exactamente, mas como…supongo que en términos humanos sería una…esposa.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me eché hacia atrás como si alguien acabara de abofetearme la cara. No podía haber escuchado bien, aquello no podía ser verdad.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunté, intentando que mi tono de voz sonase calmado y no como un chillido - ¿me estás diciendo que Seshomaru me ha casado con él sin mi consentimiento?

Jigga levantó las manos en rendición y pareció arrepentirse desesperadamente de haber comenzado la conversación.

\- No, no, por supuesto que no. La marca no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para casarte con él, pero están unidos por así decirlo, todo el que te ve sabe que no puede tocarte o se arriesga a un enfrentamiento contra Lord Seshomaru. Por consecuente, ninguna mujer se acercará a él porque tiene tu olor sobre su cuerpo. Por eso no es común que alguien marque así a un "amigo".

¿Ningún hombre podía acercarse a mí? ¿Y ninguna mujer a él? ¿Pero que clase de locura demoníaca era aquella? Los humanos podíamos tener nuestras estupideces, pero aquello se pasaba. Con razón el niño había estado confundido al decirle que Seshomaru y yo no eramos nada en especial ¡Si yo básicamente había andado todo el día con una señal gigantesca sobre mi cuerpo de que estábamos prometidos! De solo imaginarme lo que la gente pensaría de aquello me hacía doler la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero porque se arriesgaría a estar atado a mí de esta manera?

\- Mira, es muy extraño que tengas semejante marca en ti y que no supieras nada de ella – concedió Jigga - Lo mas seguro, Lord Seshomaru no la puso allí con una intención romántica, sino para marcar un sentido de propiedad sobre ti y fuera mas sencillo protegerte.

\- ¿Propiedad? – pregunté, sin poder evitar sentirme ofendida – yo no soy de nadie.

Jigga soltó una carcajada nerviosa, pero al ver que yo no la acompañaba en su risa, intentó contenerse y pareció afligida. Me resultaba ofensivo convertirme en la "propiedad" de alguien mas, como si fuera un mueble. Pero por lo que veía, para Jigga era normal, y dudé si aquello era parte de la cultura demoníaca que solo yo parecía incapaz de entender.

\- Lo siento, querida pero según lo que yo estoy viendo ahora, eres tan suya como una parte de su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?!

Estaba escandalizada. ¿Cómo había podido poner una marca sobre mí y ni siquiera hacérmelo saber? ¿Es que no pensaba explicármelo nunca? ¿Qué pensaba que iba a pasar cuando me dejara en una aldea humana y no fuera capaz de acercarme a ningún hombre?

Dios, estaba furiosa. Aquello era como volver a vivir bajo las ordenes y maquinaciones de la vieja Kaede, solo que él no se debía sentir culpable en absoluto. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que alguien mas tenía mas poder de decisión sobre mi vida que yo misma? Aquello era ridículo.

Me puse de pie tan abruptamente que Jigga se asustó y por poco se cae hacia atrás sobre el pasto. No quería terminar tan pronto nuestro recorrido, pero ya estaba en el punto de echar humo por las orejas y no creía poder estar sentada por mas tiempo o iba a enloquecer.

\- Sigamos el paseo – declaré, mi voz tan baja y enojada que fue irreconocible incluso a mis oídos.

Jigga se puso de pie y se dispuso a distraerme con historias de Jaken, hasta que el sol se puso por debajo de las montañas y la noche cayó sobre la aldea. Solo entonces, Seshomaru se dignó a aparecer, tan calmado y sin expresión como siempre.

\- Es hora de irnos – declaró, y yo asentí en respuesta.

Ambos agradecimos a los demonios por su hospitalidad y yo le desee lo mejor a la familia de Jaken. Me sentía un poco triste de estar partiendo, pero no podíamos quedarnos allí, y de todos modos yo tenía asuntos que arreglar con Seshomaru que prefería hacerlo en privado.

\- Señorita Rin – me llamó Jigga.

Había preocupación en sus ojos y un ligero temblor en su voz. Quizás pensaba que me había enojado con ella, pero la verdad es que nada parecido. Agradecía su sinceridad, al menos alguien en mi vida no me mentía en la cara.

\- Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy, Jigga – le dije abrazándola – fue como volver a reencontrarme con Jaken.

Los ojos de la demonio se llenaron de lagrimas pero no derramó ni una sola. Me devolvió el abrazo y me pidió que tuviera cuidado antes de irme. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mi inminente charla con Seshomaru, pero no había forma de que yo no sacara el tema aquella noche.

 _Hoy se las va a ver conmigo,_ decidí mientras terminábamos las despedidas, _no hay posibilidad de que le deje salir de esta._

* * *

\- ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme que llevo tu marca?

Seshomaru paró de caminar inmediatamente y abrió ligeramente los ojos. Sus irises dorados parecieron brillar con mas fuerza en la noche, con alguna expresión en algún lugar entre la mortificación y la furia. Se recompuso enseguida, por supuesto, a Lord Seshomaru no le gustaba que lo vieran como un ser con emociones y reacciones. La indiferencia estaba bien para él, muchas gracias.

Desafortunadamente para él, en mi caso no era suficiente. Lo había agarrado por sorpresa y aquella sensación era tan dulce como el interrogatorio que se le iba a venir encima.

Habíamos estado caminando un buen rato, supuestamente buscando un lugar donde dormir por la noche, pero la verdad es que yo solo buscaba alejarnos lo suficiente de la aldea para que no se escuchara nuestra discusión. Apenas consideré que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, le tiré la pregunta como una bomba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No esperabas que me enterara? – pregunté al ver que no me respondía – bueno ahora lo sé, y quiero respuestas.

Seshomaru suspiró entonces, y pareció que llevaba el peso del mundo en los hombros. Parecía que unos pocos días conmigo en travesía lo habían agotado mas que cientos de años de vida en la tierra peleando contra demonios.

\- Esta es una conversación que preferiría evitar.

 _Oh, es lo que te gustaría, ¿no?_

\- Bueno mala suerte, ¿Por qué me mordiste? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Déjalo así, Rin, tuve mis razones, y lo hecho, hecho está.

Intentó pasar por mi lado y seguir caminando, dejando aquella patética respuesta colgando en el aire como si fuera a ser suficiente para mí, pero me le puse enfrente y apoyé ambas manos en su pecho. Eso pareció congelarnos a los dos en nuestro sitio y por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Parte de mí quería pararse a deleitar aquella musculatura bajo mis dedos, pasar mis manos por su suave piel y enredarme en su pelo. Pero una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza me señaló que quizás aquel no era el mejor momento para meterme en fantasías.

\- Esto no funciona así, Seshomaru – le informé frunciendo el ceño – no puedes hacer grandes cambios en mi vida como por ejemplo…oh, no se, poner una marca en mi cuerpo para que nadie se acerque a mí, y no explicarme nada. No soy un animal.

\- Pero yo si lo soy – respondió, y me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza hasta que me fui hacia atrás por la sorpresa – soy un demonio con sangre de perro, Rin, y te marqué como propiedad mía para protegerte, esa es la forma en que los demonios hacemos las cosas.

 _Esa es la forma en que los demonios hacemos las cosas…_ Estaba intentando apartarme, decirme sutilmente que yo jamás entendería sus razones porque no era un demonio, y aquella separación entre nuestras especies dolió mas de lo que me gustaría admitir. Sabía que eramos diferentes, lo veía física y mentalmente, pero no quería decir que no quisiera hacer el esfuerzo por entenderlo.

\- ¿Propiedad? ¿No se te ocurrió en ningún momento preguntarme si quiero pertenecerte?

\- Lo hice para protegerte - volvió a decir, como si mi opinión no importara absolutamente nada en el asunto.

\- ¿Protegerme de qué exactamente? - pregunté exasperada.

Ya había escuchado demasiadas veces aquella frase de su boca y de la de Jigga. ¿Es que había un batallón de hombres que pensaba violarme en el momento en que Seshomaru me diera la espalda? Y aunque aquel fuera el caso, ¿porque la desesperación por protegerme hasta llegar al punto de prometerme a él como su futura esposa?

Seguramente pensaba que tenía alguna especie de responsabilidad sobre mí y que tenía que cuidarme, como si no pudiera valerme por mi misma. Pero aquello mas que halagarme me parecía simplemente molesto.

\- Por si no lo recuerdas esa noche estuviste a punto de ser abusada – me señaló.

Se me enrojeció la cara de vergüenza ante su reproche por mi poca falta de decoro y seguridad, pero no lo iba a dejar amedrentarme. Aquella noche no me había cuidado, y metido en una situación peligrosa de forma innecesaria, pero ya le había admitido mi error y prometido no volver a ser tan impetuosa. Quería de una vez dejar el recuerdo atrás y que no volviera a reprochármelo. Además, ya me había torturado a mi misma bastante con los sucesos de aquella noche, no necesitaba que él lo siguiera haciendo.

Me solté de su agarre y le presioné un dedo sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Me mordiste luego de salvarme.

\- Tiene todo que ver.

Pero no contestó mas que ello, y me sostuvo la mirada como retándole a seguir. Su intensidad era tal que me hacía olvidarme de lo que quería decir, pero luché por mantener mi conciencia a flote, y no perderme en aquellos ojos. Le iba a hacer entender de una manera u otra que aquella conversación iba a ocurrir, le gustara o no.

\- ¿Qué significa eso, Seshomaru? Bien, me mordiste para protegerme de quienes quisieran hacerme daño, y si tu intención habría sido tan inocente no lo habrías ocultado de mí. Ningún hombre se me puede acercar, y ninguna mujer se puede acercar a ti, ¿Por qué llevas la situación a tal extremo?

\- Porque nadie mas puede tocarte – fue su sola respuesta.

Creo que se arrepintió de haber contestado tan deprisa porque cerró la boca rápidamente, como si hubiera hablado de más. Me sentí enrojecer de nuevo, pero esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con un mal recuerdo. En mi mente se encendió una lamparilla, y de pronto me pareció que toda aquella situación (fuera o no ofensiva hacia mi persona) era exactamente lo que necesitaba para que Seshomaru admitiera o al menos reconociera sus sentimientos. Aquella era la señal que había estado buscando.

\- ¿Qué significa la marca? – pregunté, mi voz un susurro en la noche.

\- Significa que nadie puede tocarte sin que mi ira estalle sobre él o ella.

Su respuesta estaba perfectamente planificada para que no me dijera nada, pero aquello no era lo que yo quería saber y él lo tenía claro.

\- Bien, eso es lo que significa para todos los demás, ¿pero que significa para ti? ¿Qué significa que mi cuerpo te pertenezca?

\- Estas haciendo preguntas innecesarias.

\- A mi me parece muy necesario – contesté, trayendo el tema de vuelta a la mesa - ¿Qué significa para ti?

Él se quedó callado entonces, y apartó la mirada. Odiaba que lo pusiera en evidencia, que lo obligara a hablar siendo una persona tan reservada. Parte de mí se sentía mal por empujarlo tan lejos, por ponerlo entre la espada y la pared repetidas veces, pero esa parte de mí era tan mínima que pude hacer caso omiso de ella.

\- ¿No vas a responder? Te diré lo que significa para mi entonces, a pesar de que nunca te importo mi opinión en el asunto – le informé - Creo que aparte de querer mantenerme a salvo, también me deseas, quieres que sea tuya y que nadie aparte de ti sea capaz de tocarme, estoy en lo cierto ¿no?

Me di cuenta que lo estaba presionando, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos como para echarme para atrás ahora. Aquella era la señal que había estado esperando de él, una que me permitiera saber que no estaba loca y no me estaba inventando las respuestas que veía de su cuerpo. Podía decir que me había marcado para protegerme todo lo que quisiera, pero me había unido a él, tenía que haber algo mas en su intención que solo mi seguridad.

\- Estoy algo así como "prometida" a ti ahora ¿no? Pero ¿Qué pasa si el día de mañana conozco a otro chico? – ataqué, viendo sus ojos oscurecerse ante mi pregunta - Ya sabes, en la aldea en la que piensas dejarme tirada. ¿Qué pasa si me acuesto con él y le doy hijos? ¿Qué harás entonces?

Vi sus manos cerrarse en puños, y el aire se hizo muy frío de repente, pero no hubo respuesta verbal de su parte. Sabía que lo tenía exactamente donde lo quería, pero necesitaba su confirmación, o no lo presionaría mas. Hay un punto en que hasta yo puedo rendirme, y no lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para que accediera a acostarse conmigo.

\- ¿No quieres hablar? ¿Sabes que? No importa – amenacé, mientras me daba la vuelta y continuaba caminando – sigue siendo un cobarde, yo buscaré a alguien que sí sea capaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

Antes de siquiera dar un solo paso, tuve el cuerpo de Seshomaru tan cerca del mío, que me quitó la respiración de los pulmones. Me tomó de la barbilla con una mano y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Con su mano libre me tomó de la muñeca y apretó, no con la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarme, pero si para hacerme saber lo enojado que estaba. Un temblor me sacudió la espalda a causa de la furia que estaba emanando en aquel momento de su cuerpo, pero fue lo que dijo a continuación, lo que verdaderamente me dejó callada:

\- Eres mía, Rin, y matare a cualquier persona que te toque.

* * *

 **Cualquier critica o comentario esta mas que bienvenido, y gracias por leer! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

La primera vez que vi a una pareja hacer el amor fue a los 15 años…bueno, "follar" sería la palabra correcta porque no había nada de amor en lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Recuerdo haberme levantado en la mitad de la noche para dar un espontaneo paseo nocturno, ya que estaba demasiado acalorada a causa de las altas temperaturas de aquel verano. Me metí profundo en el bosque, intentando encontrar el arroyo cerca de la aldea y cuyo camino me sabía de memoria, pero con la apremiante oscuridad a mi alrededor me fue difícil ubicarme. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, en vez de meterme de un chapuzon al agua como había querido, me vi forzada a apartarme y esconderme detrás de unos árboles.

No había querido espiar a la pareja que parecía estar discutiendo cerca del agua, simplemente había esperado estúpidamente a que se aburrieran y se fueran pronto, para poder meterme en el arroyo tranquilamente. No sucedió tal cosa.

En un instante, la chica le estaba gritando al chico enfurecida, con la cara roja y una vena destacando en su cuello, mientras él apretaba los puños y parecía a punto de golpear algo. Parecían odiarse, desearse lo peor el uno al otro, parecían tan enojados, que hasta me pregunté si no debería intervenir para que la cosa no empeorara. Un segundo después, sin embargo, se estaban besando como si fueran grandes amantes.

En aquel momento no sabía mucho sobre el sexo, y me vi muy sorprendida de ver lo rápido que había escalado aquella situación. A los 15 años pensaba que hacer el amor venía con dulzura y cariño…y de repente me venía a encontrar con estos dos que parecían querer asesinarse mutuamente. No eran tiernos, no se tocaban con deseo o aprecio, y creo sinceramente que cualquier otra persona les hubiera valido.

No había querido verlos, pero terminaron demasiado rápido como para que yo tuviera tiempo de alejarme. En menos de un minuto ambos se quedaron quietos, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada después. Él se alejó primero, refunfuñando algo que no alcancé a oír, y ella lo vio partir con ojos en llamas, y solo cuando estuvo segura de que él no podía verla…se echó a llorar durante un buen rato.

Recuerdo haberme preguntado a mi misma en aquel momento, si todas las parejas actuaban así, si todas secretamente o abiertamente se odiaban pero se veían forzadas a unir sus cuerpos por razones meramente físicas, o peor para alimentar un matrimonio sin amor. No era raro que una chica tuviera que casarse con un chico que ni siquiera le agradaba para crear lazos entre dos familias poderosas, o simplemente para poder llevar comida a la mesa. Los matrimonios arreglados eran comunes, pero eso no quería decir que la gente se hubiera acostumbrado.

 _Debe ser horrible,_ recuerdo haber pensado, _dejar que te usen así sin mas._ Porque ella simplemente había sido usada, ¿Por qué si no se habría puesto a llorar después? ¿Qué había ganado ella?

En el correr de los años posteriores había visto numerosas parejas haciendo escapadas al bosque, y muchas de ellas había visto entrar o salir felices, pero nunca olvidé el rostro lloroso de aquella chica, o el enojo en los ojos de aquel chico. Me supuse que cualquier acto que te hiciera sentir así, no debía ser tan bueno de todas formas.

Entonces, a mi tierna edad de 15 años, decidí que nunca me casaría o dejaría que un hombre me hiciera llorar por un acto que debería en realidad ser algo hermoso y especial. Por años viví mi regla al pie de la letra, no deseé a nadie, y si es que alguien alguna vez me deseó a mí, me aseguré de cortar de raíz ese sentimiento. Estaba mas que bien sola, y me había acostumbrado a la idea de que nunca nadie me tocaría de esa forma, y estaba alegre por ello.

Hasta ahora.

Convivir con Seshomaru los últimos días había causado mas estragos en mi cerebro, que en los últimos 10 años. Sin quererlo, rememoré momentos que me dejaron sin respiración. Cuando me lamió el dedo para curar el fuego de la ardilla demonio, cuando me vio desnuda en el bosque, cuando me mordió en el cuello, cuando lo besé y me correspondió el beso…

 _Incluso cuando lo vi con la demonio,_ me recordé. Aquel momento no era mi preferido ni de cerca, pero no podía ignorar que había contribuido a cambiar mi percepción sobre él. Me había hecho desearlo mas que nunca, verlo bajo una luz diferente, y comprender mis propios sentimientos acerca de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no necesitaba el deseo de ningún hombre, que no me había dado cuenta cuando empecé a desearlo a él. Sin aviso alguno, mi vieja decisión se fue volando por la ventana, e hice una nueva en su lugar.

 _Eres mía, Rin, y mataré a cualquier persona que te toque…_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con tanta fuerza, que por un momento olvidé nuestra conversación, el hecho de que nuestro propósito en el viaje hubiera terminado, y nuestra inminente despedida. Lo olvidé todo, y simplemente me eché adelante, en un intento de besarlo.

Pero él me detuvo antes de llegar a sus labios, y me apartó como si tuviera la plaga. Me sentí dolida, pero supongo que no me podía dar por desentendida. Que me dijera que era suya, no quería decir lo mismo en mi idioma que en el suyo. Mientras a mi me había sonado a romance, para él no era más que pragmatismo.

\- Si estas tan dispuesto a asesinar en mi nombre, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en pelear contigo mismo? – pregunté.

Él pareció confundido un instante, pero en ningún momento sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo furioso que me indicaba que me estaba metiendo en territorio delicado, así que decidí tantear con cuidado. Seshomaru me deseaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos, lo había sentido en su beso tantas noches atras, estaba bastante claro para los dos... sin embargo, él estaba empeñado en negarlo, y yo no podía comprender la razón.

\- ¿Es porque soy humana? – pregunté, intentando que mi voz no sonara triste, pero la verdad es que temía su respuesta.

No quería ni pensarlo pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Seshomaru se estuviera negando a sí mismo porque mi especie era considerablemente mas debil que la suya y aquello lo avergonzara. A él nunca le habían gustado los humanos, y tenía sentido que no quisiera intimar con uno, pero ¿incluso tratandose de mí? ¿No era yo especial para él? Hacía días que me estaba sintiendo como una molestia para él. Lo último que quería era ser engorrosa, pero mi lado masoquista tenía que saber si no se estaba permitiendo dejarse llevar conmigo por una faceta de mí que no podía cambiar ni aunque lo intentara. No me serviría de nada saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía vivir sin la respuesta.

\- Tu humanidad no tiene nada que ver en esto – respondió él, y yo suspiré aliviada sin darme cuenta – y no hay ninguna pelea conmigo mismo así que deja de indagar.

Aquella voz era tan firme como de costumbre, pero el hecho de que apartara la mirada al hablar, me dio a entender que no estaba completamente en control, me estaba escondiendo algo y con mi interrogatorio se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerlo oculto.

 _Y bueno, ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta de secretos._

Tiré los brazos al aire en exasperación. Si mi mediocre humanidad no le molestaba, ¿entonces cual era el maldito problema? Dios, ya que estábamos algo así como prometidos, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo y disfrutar uno del otro? Yo podía ser infantil a veces, pero él si que era terco con tal de salirse con la suya.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – grité, sin poder contenerme - ¿Solo te van las pelirrojas?

Apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que acababa de cometer un error, y estúpidamente esperé que no me hubiera escuchado para no tener que enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Pero por supuesto lo había hecho, y apenas mi pregunta llegó a sus oídos, sus ojos dispararon hacia mí como dos flechas en llamas, clavándome en mi sitio.

La sola mención del cabello rojo de la chica debía haber disparado una alarma en su cerebro, porque no me cabía duda de que ahora Seshomaru sabía que lo había espiado unas noches atrás. Su mente siempre había sido hábil, y la mía por el contrario, demasiado espontanea para mi propio bien.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó, y solo esa palabra me dieron ganas de ponerme a temblar en mi sitio. Estaba enojado, muy enojado - ¿Qué has dicho?

Quise retractarme de alguna manera, ir para atrás en mis palabras, pero sabía que no había modo de que me dejara libre sin una explicación, al menos no después de prácticamente haber admitido en su cara que lo había espiado acostándose con la demonio de pelo rojo. Maldije mi gran bocota y busqué en mi cabeza algo que decir que no convirtiera la situación en algo peor.

\- Yo...no…no fue a proposito… - intenté explicar, pero sonaba estúpido hasta para mis oídos - salí a buscarte esa noche y te encontré con…bueno con ella…y yo…lo siento…nunca quise…

Pero me callé antes de poder seguir hablando. Me sentía una pervertida, allí de pie explicándole a Seshomaru como me había quedado mirando su sesión de sexo con otra mujer. Las personas normales no hacen eso, no espían a las parejas, ni sienten cosas…

 _Ya basta,_ intenté acallar los pensamientos indeseados, pero seguían viniendo a por más en mi cabeza. Por mas que lo intentara, no podía olvidar el calor que había sentido, el traquetear de mi corazón, la boca seca, y ese deseo embriagador por cambiar de lugar con aquella demonio. Lo quisiera admitir o no, ver a Seshomaru tan libre, tan carnal, me había hecho anhelar algo que nunca había creído que necesitaría.

\- Así que me estabas espiando – masculló, sacándome de mis pensamientos - no lo esperaba, supongo que te subestimo a veces. Dime, ¿qué intentabas lograr en realidad? ¿Es que querías aprender algo nuevo?

Mis mejillas se prendieron de rojo al instante, y me di cuenta de que me había hablado con el motivo de humillarme. No era propio de él, sus ataques generalmente eran físicos y silenciosos, y nunca dirigidos hacia mí. Pero siendo justos, yo lo debía haber avergonzado primero al mencionar en voz alta su momento privado.

Conocía lo suficiente a Seshomaru como para saber que no era alguien pasional, y bastante reservado en sus asuntos. Hasta el momento había pensado que ni siquiera le atraía lo suficiente otra persona como para querer acostarse con ella, pero supongo que hasta los mas fuertes tienen necesidades.

Me merecía sus comentarios humillantes, pero de todos modos, quería la oportunidad de explicarme:

\- No era mi intención espiar…

\- Pero lo hiciste de todas formas.

 _Ni que me hubiera gustado que tocaras a esa zorra,_ pensé, pero me callé antes de poder abrir la boca, porque no le podía decir aquello. A pesar de que no tenía ni idea quien era aquella mujer, mis sentimientos negativos hacia ella eran lo bastante fuertes como para sentir que la odiaba de toda la vida, y aquello era algo extraño incluso para mí. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto el hecho de que se hubiera acostado con ella? ¿Era porque a mí me evitaba y estaba celosa de su trato especial?

 _Pero al final la que tiene su marca soy yo,_ pensé, y aquel pensamiento me dio valor.

\- Me dio curiosidad – admití, bajando los ojos al suelo y arrastrando mi pie descalzo sobre el suave pasto – no paro de preguntarme como serías conmigo.

Al principio, Seshomaru no respondió, y creí que tendría que volver a repetirme, porque no había posibilidad de que lo dejara ignorar aquel tema. Si me iba a exponer a él, esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Pero no tuve que volver a repetirme. Seshomaru puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi cabeza para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. No hubo vacilación alguna en su respuesta:

\- Nunca sería así contigo – me informó lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando algo muy simple a un niño pequeño – porque no pasara nada entre nosotros. No te haría nada ni remotamente cerca de las cosas que le hice a esa demonio. Así que puedes dejar de preguntártelo.

Su respuesta me dejó divagando, medio perdida en el dorado de su mirada, y medio ofendida porque acababa de hablarme como una chiquilla. Y esas "cosas" que le había hecho a ella, las había visto, y parecían bastante placenteras.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunté desafiante, subiendo la barbilla aún mas - ¿Crees que no puedo hacerte sentir igual?

 _He visto como me mirabas la noche que te busqué desnuda,_ dije silenciosamente en mi cabeza. Lo admitiera o no, sabía que lo había sorprendido y de buena manera, solo esperaba que tuviera ese momento grabado a fuego en la mente tan visiblemente como yo.

Quería que supiera que yo también podía ser seductora, espontanea y libre, como lo había sido ella. El hecho de ser humana no cambiaba para nada mis pensamientos o mis acciones, y para quitar para siempre la visión de la niña Rin ante sus ojos, tenía que presentarle a una versión de mí mas madura y confiada de si misma.

Seshomaru me soltó entonces, y se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, como intentando poner mas distancia entre los dos.

\- Eres diferente – declaró.

 _¿Y eso que mierda quiere decir?_

\- Sigo siendo una mujer – declaré, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Se tomó un instante entonces, en que me miró de arriba abajo, y yo sentí mi cuerpo calentarse varios grados bajo su escrutinio. No estaba desnuda ahora, pero me sentía igual de expuesta que aquella noche. Sus ojos siguieron la línea de mis piernas, mi pecho no muy prominente, y mis caderas menudas. No mostró ninguna reacción en especial, y yo me desilusioné un poco interiormente ante su falta de respuesta.

\- Y no lo niego – admitió, volviendo a posar sus ojos en mi rostro - pero créeme que no quieres el trato que le di a esa demonio. Saldrías corriendo en lágrimas.

Me reí de su amenaza, desestimándola como el chiste mas gracioso que me hubieran contado en mucho tiempo.

\- Tu nunca me lastimarías.

\- Ahora tú me subestimas – declaró, y su voz era mortalmente seria en la noche.

La sonrisa se me fue de la cara antes de que me diera cuenta, y a pesar de lo acalorada que me había sentido unos segundos atrás, de repente sentí frio. Me rodeé con los brazos instintivamente, y me di cuenta de que era Seshomaru quien afectaba la temperatura. Aún estaba enojado, podía verlo fácilmente, pero una calma perturbadora parecía emanar de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera por desencadenar una tormenta en cualquier instante y nos barrería a los dos fuera del camino.

La sola idea de que me fuera a herir era ridícula, pero tenía que admitir que era mas que una simple amenaza vacía, porque Seshomaru no es de los que hablan sin una base de verdad. Sabía que nunca me lastimaría a conciencia, había sido salvada demasiadas veces como para temer que levantara su mano contra mí.

 _Pero es otro tipo de daño del que está hablando,_ me dije, uno mas profundo y permanente… pero del que yo no tenía ni la mas remota idea, así que no podía asustarme con facilidad.

Sin quererlo, volví a pensar en aquella demonio de pelo rojo fuego y cuerpo de diosa, y de repente la envidié, porque a ella no la había rechazado. Oh no, a ella le había hecho pasar lo que me parecieron las mejores horas de su vida. No había sido gentil con ella ni por asomo, pero tampoco la había lastimado, así que, ¿Por qué me daba a entender que a mí si lo haría?

\- ¿Por qué estas intentando darme miedo? – pregunté, verdaderamente confundida - pongo mi vida en tus manos todos los días, esta solo sería otra forma en la que también confiaría en ti.

\- Eso piensas, pero destrozaría tu inocencia, y no estoy a punto de hacer eso.

 _¿Inocencia?_ Me pregunté, y de repente una luz pareció encenderse en mi cerebro y vi las cosas mucho más claras. Estaba peleando contra su instinto, porque él temía que yo fuera una dulce y tímida doncella que se fuera a romper en mil pedazos con el más pequeño de los roces ¿no? Bueno, se equivocaba y por muchas millas. Estaba caliente, deseosa y podía soportar que no me trataran como a un cristal.

Pero si se le hacía mas fácil aceptarme creyendo que ya tenía experiencia previa en las artes del amor…entonces lo complacería, le diría una pequeña mentira blanca para que no tuviera más excusas tontas. Antes de darme cuenta las palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca, y tejí la mentira de la forma más hábil que fui capaz.

\- Oh, así que por ahí va la cosa ¿no? – dije con un tono de voz que esperaba sonara despreocupado - crees que soy virgen.

Sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal por un momento. Pero en ese instante, lo vi perder el control, sorprenderse y sentir algo mas que aquel enojo detrás del cual se estaba refugiando hacía rato. Y saboreé la dulce sensación como si la pudiera probar en mi boca.

\- ¿No lo eres?

No quería mentirle, y mucho menos sobre esto, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía si para él parecía ser tan importante que no fuera una primeriza? Quizas no quería tratar con alguien sin experiencia, o quizás temía que tuviera que mostrarme delicadeza, no lo se. Se daría cuenta que le había mentido en el momento, por supuesto, pero para ese entonces le demostraría que era lo mismo si aquella era mi primera vez, o la número 150. Mi deseo por él no iba disminuir por ser una principiante, y pensaba hacerle entrar esa idea en la cabeza costara lo que costara.

\- Lo siento, aunque quisieras mi primera vez, ya se la regale a otro chico – contesté, sosteniéndole la mirada y deseando que no investigara mucho mas.

Mas rápido que un rayo, Seshomaru estiró un brazo y cerró abruptamente sus garras sobre un árbol, eficientemente arrancando un pedazo de corteza tan grande como mi cuerpo. Eché un paso para atrás por la sorpresa, y lo miré con confusión.

El instinto asesino que había visto en Seshomaru tantas veces en el pasado parecía estar haciendo acto de presencia ahora, y no tenía idea por que tan repentinamente. Me pregunté si había hecho o dicho algo para hacerlo enojar, pero no me venía nada especial a la cabeza.

Seshomaru pareció calmarse en los siguientes minutos, y se apartó del árbol, el cual parecía mucho menos firme ahora que le faltaba la mitad de su tronco, pero no hice comentarios al respecto.

\- De todos modos, con o sin experiencia, con un demonio es un trato completamente diferente, no sería algo que estés lista para manejar.

Bueno, no podía inventarle que me había acostado con un demonio porque jamás me creería, así que opté por un camino mas real y verdadero para seguir discutiéndole:

\- Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Seshomaru negó con la cabeza de forma exasperada.

\- No puedes ser tan testaruda – declaró con voz harta, ya cansado de mí, pero yo no estaba ni cerca de detenerme.

\- Y tu no puedes seguir ignorando o pretendiendo que soy una niña, ya se como funciona el mundo.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero se lo pensó mejor y sus ojos se cerraron parcialmente, mostrando dos rendijas doradas que me observaban fijamente. Me puse nerviosa nuevamente, porque me parecía que estaba tramando algo nuevo, pero intenté no demostrar mi incomodidad.

\- ¿Cuánto de ello viste, Rin?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté, confundida ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Que viste exactamente en el bosque con aquella demonio?

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, y sentí la boca seca. Me pareció verlo sonreír ligeramente ante mi reacción, pero no estuve segura.

Estaba deliberadamente humillándome, obligándome a que le contara en voz alta la situación embarazosa en la que los había encontrado. Él sabía perfectamente lo que yo había visto, solo quería escuchármelo decir. Sin poder evitarlo volví a ponerme roja, pero de todos modos contesté a su pregunta:

\- Como…ella se desnudaba...

Mas específicamente hablando, recordaba como él se lo había ordenado, y ella había estado feliz de complacer. Su rostro ni siquiera había mostrado sorpresa o timidez, lo que me daba a entender que aquella mujer se sentía igual de cómoda desnuda que vestida.

No pude evitar comparar aquel momento con mi caminata desnuda por el bosque unas noches atrás, la cual no había sido ni de cerca tan elegante o agradable. Mas bien atemorizante y reveladora.

\- ¿Y entonces? – presionó Seshomaru.

 _Él estaba ahí,_ me dije con irritación, _¿Qué tanto mas quiere saber?_ Sabía que no me obligaría a decírselo si me negaba, pero entonces nuestra discusión zanjaría, y ahí yo le estaría demostrando que aún seguía siendo inocente.

\- Tú la… la…

Seshomaru arqueó una ceja, y su cuerpo pareció relajarse un poco. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó en silencio, pero en realidad estaba bastante satisfecho de que a mí me costara sacar de mi boca las palabras. Me taladraba con sus ojos amarillos.

 _Si quiere acobardarme se equivoca de persona._

\- Tú la follaste…duro, contra el árbol – terminé diciendo, y mi voz sonó tan firme en mis oídos que me sentí momentáneamente orgullosa.

Él pareció sorprenderse un instante, pero como siempre se recompuso casi enseguida.

\- ¿Y después de ver aquello quieres lo mismo?

Asentí con la cabeza, y le sostuve la mirada como si fuera la batalla más difícil a la que me hubiera enfrentado jamás. A pesar de la vergüenza, sabía que desviar la vista significaría admitir la derrota.

De repente él se apartó de mí y caminó en dirección contraria con pasos enfadados. Me di la vuelta, tremendamente sorprendida de que estuviera huyendo, y lista para decírselo en la cara. Pero entonces él volvió sobre sus pies y sus ojos parecieron querer incinerarme viva.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

\- ¡Si que lo sé! No soy una niña.

\- No, no lo eres. Pero te comportas como una.

¿Por qué estaba tan conflictivo? ¿Qué diablos pensaba que le iba a pasar si admitía sus condenados sentimientos? ¿O si al menos actuaba acorde a ellos? No le estaba pidiendo amor ni nada parecido, solo quería estar con él de una manera que era completamente nueva para mí y me daba curiosidad conocer.

Pero cada vez que nos acercábamos al tema, él volvía a llamarme "niña" y hacerme enfadar. Bueno, que se consiguiera insultos nuevos, porque para ese ya tenía una respuesta.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso cada vez que estás perdiendo la discusión! – grité, con los brazos sobre la cintura como si estuviera regañando a un niño y no a un demonio mas grande y poderoso que yo - Estoy frente a ti diciéndote que quiero acostarme contigo porque te deseo, y sé que tú quieres lo mismo porque no soy ciega, Seshomaru, lo veo muy bien. Eres tú el cobarde que no puede aceptarse a sí mismo. Además, te recuerdo que hace solo unos minutos me dijiste que soy tuya, bueno, ¡cumple tus malditas palabras o la próxima vez no te atrevas a decirlas!

El labio superior de Seshomaru se curvó ligeramente, y me mostró los colmillos de forma amenazante, pero dudo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía mas bien una reacción natural de su cuerpo.

\- Y te informo que me correspondiste el beso hace unas noches.

\- Eso fue un deliz – declaró con voz autoritaria – yo no beso a las mujeres con las que estoy, no ofrezco ternura o gentileza. Mi forma de desear es otra, Rin, no te haré el amor, voy a follarte, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Él creía que yo esperaba cariño de su parte, pero se olvidaba que lo conocía demasiado bien como para esperar algo que no tenía idea de como darme. Sabía de sobra que no encontraría amor en sus brazos, y estaba mas que bien con eso. No estaba segura de lo que fuera el amor, pero no creía que fuera esto.

\- Quiero lo que tu quieras darme – respondí, y estuve segura de cada una de mis palabras.

Él me observó durante un rato, y si por su cabeza pasaron dudas o vacilaciones, no me lo dejó entrever. Levantó la mano y me acarició ligeramente el lateral del cuello, pasando su mano por su marca personal en mi cuerpo, y bajo su toque, la piel de esa zona pareció calentarse y llamarlo específicamente a él.

\- Demuéstrame que soy tuya – murmuré casi sin darme cuenta.

 _Aunque no tenga idea de lo que eso significa…_

Había cerrado los ojos y estaba disfrutando la caricia, cuando de pronto él se apartó. Abrí los ojos nuevamente en confusión, pensando que se había echado para atrás otra vez, pero en su mirada no vi vacilación alguna.

\- Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí – dijo, y su voz fue dura como un látigo al hablar - quítate la ropa y acuéstate en el suelo.

* * *

 **Tenía este capitulo empezado desde hace un tiempo asi que salió relativamente rápido, el próximo lo empiezo de cero, asi que aviso que voy a tardar un poco mas. Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios y sigan leyendo que de aca en mas cambia todo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **Advierto que este capitulo tiene lemon, a pesar de que la clasificación de este fic es T. Pero me parece necesario para la historia que se sepan algunos detalles, espero que no les parezcan demasiados crudos.**

* * *

 _\- Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en el suelo._

Directo, crudo y al punto. Nada menos de lo que podía esperar del gran Lord Seshomaru y su tosca manera de hablar. No podía darme verdaderamente por sorprendida, al fin y al cabo, me había advertido reiteradas veces que no me proporcionaría gentileza alguna, pero no pude evitar un pequeño temblor de sorpresa en la punta de mis dedos.

Había llegado el momento que había estado esperando desde hacía días. Desde aquella noche en que lo había visto acostándose con aquella demonio, mi mente no había dejado de darle vueltas a la idea de cómo sería él conmigo, como seríamos juntos. ¿Me levantaría contra un árbol y me tomaría en aquel momento? ¿Me acariciaría de alguna forma que me hiciera gemir o temblar? Había tanto poder contenido en aquel fuerte y delineado cuerpo, que las posibilidades eran en verdad infinitas en mi cabeza.

Lo había visto dar tantas vueltas alrededor de este tema, alejándose y acercándose a mí como si no pudiera decidirse de una vez por todas, que ahora me estaba costando entender el hecho de que por fin iba a suceder. Ahora la decisión estaba tomada, no más confusión, no más dudas, solo placer. Y diablos, pensaba aprovecharlo.

El corazón se me disparó de forma alocada en cuanto subí las manos para desatar mi yukata…y Seshomaru no detuvo mis acciones, ni se movió para alejarse, ni apartó la mirada. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de mis manos con fijeza, como si yo fuera un espectáculo del que él no quisiera perderse ni un instante.

Ya me había visto sin ropa una vez, pero si bien aquella noche se había apartado casi sin mirarme, ahora se estaba permitiendo observar sin reservas. Me sentí una presa ante un depredador, y la sensación fue tan exhilarante que me mareó la cabeza.

La ropa se deslizó de mi cuerpo en un leve susurro y el aire frio me embargó de repente cuando esta se cayó al suelo. Me aparté un paso hacia adelante para no pisarla, pero Seshomaru me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él aún más, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca, que pude sentir el calor emanando del suyo. De repente ya no tuve frío.

 _No te sonrojes,_ me dije, recordándome como supuestamente era una conocedora y experimentada criatura sexual. No podía mostrarme inocente tan pronto o él olería a kilómetros la mentira. Pero se me estaba haciendo difícil aparentar. A fin de cuentas nadie nunca me había mirado de manera tan intensa, ni me había prometido tantas cosas de manera silenciosa. No podía evitar sentirme embargada por nervios, a pesar de lo segura que estaba de todo aquello.

Intentando distraerme a mí misma, me estiré sobre las puntas de los pies e intenté llegar a sus labios, pero cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros, vi su boca apretarse en una fina línea, y recordé sus palabras.

 _Yo no beso a las mujeres con las que estoy…_

\- Lo siento, lo olvidé – dije yendo unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente.

Seshomaru apretó su mandíbula, y pareció repentinamente frustrado por alguna razón que no pude comprender. Temí que fuera a echarse para atrás de repente, y en un intento por mantenerlo concentrado en el presente, me eché al suelo boca arriba sobre mi ropa, acostándome todo a lo largo.

Pareció que mi truco dio resultado, y me maravillé con el hecho de que si bien Seshomaru era un poderoso demonio… no dejaba de ser un hombre, y ver a una mujer desnuda lo distraía como a cualquier otro. Enseguida su mirada perdió aquel brillo furioso, y uno nuevo tomó su lugar, uno que tenía más que ver con la lujuria. Me observó de arriba abajo, de una manera decadente y sin vergüenza, hasta dejarme sin aliento.

 _Cualquier otra persona que me mirara así le daría un golpe en la cabeza,_ pensé, _pero si es Seshomaru soy capaz de dejarle hacer lo que quiera._ Me sentí abrumada por mis propias palabras, que parecían haber provenido de los lugares mas recónditos de mi cabeza, y sin embargo, creo que nunca había tenido un pensamiento mas certero en toda mi vida.

Mi linea de pensamiento se vio cortada en el momento en que Seshomaru se agachó en el suelo, y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, apoyó ambas manos en mis rodillas.

Tuve que emplear todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no saltar ante aquel contacto de su piel contra la mía y revelar mi fachada. Sus manos estaban calientes, parecían que llegaban a quemar mi piel helada, y sus garras parecían especialmente afiladas aquella noche, capaces de desgarrar mi piel a tiras. A pesar de mis perturbadores pensamientos, sabía que no me lastimaría y que tendría cuidado conmigo. Confiaba en él en cuerpo y alma, y la visión de aquellas garras (por mas nerviosa que me pusieran) no dejaría que me asustaran.

Seshomaru pareció observar mi reacción por unos segundos, los cuales yo aproveché para respirar y ordenar el torbellino de pensamientos en mi cabeza. Parte de mí quería cubrirse los pechos, la otra parte gritaba que no fuera una niña y que arqueara la espalda para mostrarle mas de cerca mis atributos. Opté por no escuchar a ninguna de las dos voces, y quedarme quieta en el suelo, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Fue imperceptible al principio, tan solo una caricia de su pulgar sobre mi rodilla. No era una caricia de por sí erótica, parecía mas bien como si quisiera tranquilizarme o consolarme, a pesar de que yo estaba tranquila. Pero de todas formas la zona en la que me tocaba se calentó varios grados, y me dieron cosquillas de pies a cabeza. Parecía que cualquier punto de mi cuerpo se convertía instantáneamente en zona erógena mientras fuera Seshomaru quien me tocara.

De repente sus manos ya no estuvieron en mis rodillas, sino que avanzaron por mis muslos, acariciando piel temblorosa a su paso. Llegó hasta mis caderas y las apretó entre sus manos, y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo pequeño que era mi cuerpo en comparación con el suyo.

 _¿Entrara en mí?,_ me pregunté, sintiéndome un poco tonta por mi propia pregunta. Jamás lo había visto desnudo, pero me imaginaba que estaría bien…dotado, teniendo en cuenta lo grande que era en todo el resto de los sitos. _Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿no?_ Las mujeres siempre se reían de hombres que tuvieran pequeños atributos, decían que no era satisfactorio para ellas, así que imaginaba que debería sentirme afortunada si Seshomaru se...destacaba en ese departamento.

 _Mas significa mejor ¿no?_ , me pregunté, pero no estuve segura si aquella regla era una regla en absoluto, o si se aplicaba al caso en cuestión. Mi mente dio tantas vueltas, que de repente me entró un poco de miedo que no fuéramos compatibles físicamente, pero un instante después, me dije a mí misma que habían muchas mujeres humanas que yacían con demonios y no se quejaban, así que yo también podría.

Con manos hábiles, Seshomaru calentó mi cuerpo: me acarició el estomago, las costillas, los brazos, hasta al fin llegar a mis pechos. Se me escapó un jadeo sorprendido en cuanto sus manos me cubrieron, y él arqueó una ceja como en una burla.

 _¿Y dónde está tu experiencia ahora?,_ parecían decirme sus ojos sin palabras. Y para demostrarle que no pensaba echarme para atrás, llevé mis manos sobre las suyas y apreté. Se me escapó un gemido que no tuve que fingir.

\- Sigue – le pedí con una voz ronca, que no sé de dónde saqué.

Sus ojos se cerraron hasta quedar simplemente dos rendijas que brillaban con dorada furia, y de repente sus manos ya no estuvieron sobre mis pechos.

\- ¿Qué…? – empecé a preguntar, pero no llegué a terminar la frase.

Mas rápido de lo que lo había visto jamás moverse, Seshomaru me tomó de las caderas y en un fluido movimiento me dio la vuelta, recostándome sobre el estomago en el suelo. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío contra mi espalda, y aplastada como estaba entre el suelo y su pecho, la sorpresa me quitó todo el aire de los pulmones por unos segundos. Vagamente me di cuenta de un dolor en mi cadera que seguramente se desarrollaría en un moretón dentro de unas horas, pero intenté olvidarme de ello. Sabía que yacer con un demonio como Seshomaru dejaría mi cuerpo un tanto dolorido, y no podía ponerme quisiquillosa con cada pequeñito moretón.

\- Ponte cómoda – me susurró él al oído antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Se me enrojecieron las mejillas ante el sonido de su voz autoritaria tan cerca, e instintivamente hice lo que me pidió, acomodándome sobre el suelo de una forma en que me permitiera respirar más a gusto.

No sabía demasiado sobre el sexo, solo lo básico e indispensable como para no parecer que había estado viviendo bajo una roca los últimos 18 años de mi vida. Pero con toda sinceridad, no tenía la menor idea de posiciones, así que no estaba segura de que me agradara aquella en particular. Me parecía un poco anomalística de aquella forma, recostada boca abajo y con las piernas abiertas. Seshomaru incluso podía ver cada centímetro de mis…zonas privadas, y no había forma de cerrar las piernas en aquel ángulo, considerando que él estaba entre medio de ellas.

 _Al menos no puede ver mi cara roja y avergonzada,_ pensé.

Pero eso significaba que yo tampoco podía verlo a la cara, y estaba segura de que aquello me habría gustado mucho mas. Poder verlo a los ojos mientras me tocaba, poder acariciarlo yo en respuesta, me parecía mucho mas placentero para los dos. Como estaba ahora no podía tocarlo a menos que me estirara de una forma muy extraña.

 _Quizás no quiere que lo toque,_ pensé _, ni verme a los ojos._ Me pregunté si aquella era la manera en que los demonios con sangre de animal intimaban con sus parejas, quizás aquella posición los hacía sentirse mas dominantes y poderosos. Si eso era lo que a él le gustaba lo aceptaría. Pero luego recordé la demonio pelirroja en el bosque, sinedo elevada en el aire por él y aplastada contra un árbol. Habían estado frente a frente en aquel entonces, así que se ve que no tenía problemas con otras posiciones.

Estaba a punto de pedirle para darme la vuelta cuando escuché el susurro de su ropa siendo removida de su cuerpo, y sin quererlo me tensé en respuesta, porque de repente todo aquello se estaba haciendo muy real.

\- Pon las rodillas debajo del cuerpo – me instruyó.

Hice lo que me pidió, sintiéndome completamente avergonzada de la forma en que mi trasero quedaba suspendido en el aire para él. Me di cuenta que nunca en mi vida había estado en una situación mas incomoda con otra persona, mostrando partes de mí que ni yo me atrevía a ver.

Si es que él se dio cuenta de mi vergüenza, no lo demostró, porque inmediatamente sentí su mano arrastrarse por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi estomago, y con un enérgico movimiento levantó mis caderas y las atrajo hacia sí.

Jadeé sin poder evitarlo, y la exposición de mi cuerpo pasó a un nuevo nivel. No quería ni pensar como se debía ver aquella posición desde afuera. Yo recostada sobre mi estomago desnuda con las piernas abiertas, y Seshomaru agachado entre ellas. Para alguien que lo ve desde afuera todo el acto en sí parecía altamente decadente, para mí que lo estaba experimentando de primera mano, era de una intensidad arrolladora.

 _Y eso es solo el principio,_ me recordé.

En el momento en que me atrajo hacia sí, pude sentirlo. A él. De una manera en que jamás lo había sentido. Aquella parte de su anatomía estaba apretada contra mí parte femenina mas intima. Estaba caliente contra mi cuerpo…y se sentía tan grande que volví a temer que no entrara por completo en mí. Temblé contra su cuerpo sin poder contenerme.

Seshomaru se detuvo entonces, y me giró el cuello para verme a la cara. No sabía como debía estar viendome yo en aquel momento, con mi pelo despeinado y cubriendo el suelo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios abiertos en un jadeo. Mi visión debía ser embarazosa, mientras que la suya era bastante controlada y sensual como ningún hombre debía serlo. otra Sus ojos estaban estratégicamente vacíos de cualquier emoción. Podía ver que había algo detrás de aquella barrera que siempre levantaba ante mí, pero no específicamente lo que era.

\- ¿Estás segura que deseas esto? – preguntó, y me embargó la preocupación que sentía por mí. A pesar de que no estaba presente en su voz, yo simplemente lo sabía.

Una sola palabra de mi parte y él se detendría, de aquello no tenía dudas. Pero hacerlo significaba que posiblemente nunca más pudiéramos volver a estar en una situación similar. Tenía solo una oportunidad para convencerlo de que podíamos sentirnos bien juntos, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Estaba nerviosa, claro, y no quería más que decirle la verdad: que era virgen y muy poco conocedora sobre las artes amorosas. Quería que me diera la vuelta y me abrazara, que me besara mientras me miraba a los ojos, y que me hiciera el amor con gentileza. Quería la primera vez que las chicas sueñan que tendrán en sus noches de bodas.

 _Pero él no te ofreció nada de eso,_ me recordé a mi misma con pesar. Me había ofrecido sexo duro y sin sentimientos, y yo no era nadie para hacerle demandas, ya bastante lo había arrastrado entre la espada y la pared. Tomaría lo que estuviera dispuesto a darme, nada más.

\- Estoy segura – le dije, estirando el brazo hacia atrás y acariciando su antebrazo, que fue la única parte de su cuerpo que pude encontrar.

\- Estas tensa – me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

En sus ojos vi que estaba empezando a sospechar que le había mentido, y con rapidez intenté pensar en una respuesta para convencerlo de que dejara el tema y siguiera con lo nuestro.

\- Bueno ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice esto – le dije, esperando que mi tono de voz sonase divertido, o al menos despreocupado – además eres mi primer demonio.

 _Ninguna mentira allí,_ me dije.

\- Relájate entonces – masculló con voz monocorde, mientras sus manos reptaban bajo mi cuerpo y volvían a encontrar mis pechos – la mecánica es la misma, solo se sentirá más intenso.

\- Gracias por el consejo – respondí, con el corazón en la garganta, sin evitar pensar que si se sentía más intenso que aquello, mis nervios explotarían.

Que él me tocara así, de una manera tan íntima e hipnótica era extraño, como sentir que un amigo estaba probando sus límites conmigo. Era nuevo para los dos, y no estaba segura como él se sentía sobre aquello, pero personalmente a mí, me agradaba la sensación aunque no dejaba de parecerme chocante.

\- Por favor, sigue – murmuré, aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba pidiendo.

En respuesta a mi súplica, Seshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante, y su largo cabello blanco nos cubrió a los dos como una cortina que nos apartaba del mundo. Me sentí ligeramente ahogada, pero de una forma placentera.

Sus caderas cambiaron ligeramente de ángulo, y yo intenté relajar el cuerpo lo mas posible bajo el suyo, como él me había dicho. Sabía que la primera vez podía ser dolorosa para una chica, pero me creía capaz de soportarlo en silencio hasta que se volviera más placentero.

El único problema fue que aquel momento esperado, nunca llegó.

Seshomaru adelantó sus caderas con cuidado pero con firmeza. Al principio el dolor fue a una escala baja, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas fuerte mientras su cuerpo encontraba mas y mas resistencia en el mío. Yo intenté respirar y repetirme a mí misma que el dolor pasaría, solo esperaba que fuera pronto y él no se diera cuenta antes de tiempo de que estaba tratando con una virgen.

A pesar de que lo sentía demasiado grande para mí, conseguí relajarme lo suficiente y hacerme creer a mí misma, que el dolor era completamente soportable. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme, cuando de repente, Seshomaru dio un fuerte y brutal empujón contra mi cuerpo, y de repente, lo tuve en mi interior.

De no haber estado mordiéndome el labio habría gritado, en su lugar, probé mi propia sangre en la boca. Con las uñas arañando al pasto como si la vida me fuera en ello, ahogué mis gritos contra el suelo, esperando que a sus oídos fueran gemidos de pasión y no de dolor. Por la forma en que lo oía respirar trabajosamente en mi oído, Seshomaru la estaba pasando bien. Que yo no lo estuviera haciendo todavía, no significaba que tenía que arruinarle el momento a él, así que cerré la boca y lo dejé hacer.

Pero, mierda, aquella no era la noche que había estado esperando con tanta anticipación, no lo era en absoluto. No estaba preparada para aquel dolor tan repentino y agudo, y los ojos me escocieron con lágrimas no derramadas.

Él no se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad en aquel momento, y por ende, no detuvo los movimientos de su cuerpo. Sin piedad, comenzó a moverse con fuerza en mi interior, tal y como lo había visto hacer unas noches atrás con la mujer pelirroja. Y pensar que me había sentido celosa aquella vez de haberlo visto con ella, ahora sentía un nuevo respeto por el cuerpo femenino.

Mierda, me dolía muchísimo. Toda aquella zona sensible parecía estar gritando que Seshomaru detuviera su ataque, y mi interior se sentía estirado e hirviendo. ¿Era esto lo que las chicas sentían en sus soñadas noches de bodas? Me sentía desgarrada desde el interior y con un nudo de miedo y dolor en mi estomago.

 _Cálmate,_ me dije, _sabías que sería algo así._ Pero no, ciertamente no me había imaginado un dolor de aquella índole, y no era para nada placentero.

De repente Seshomaru se inclinó sobre mí de nuevo, y cerró sus dientes sobre mi hombro. Me mordió fuerte, y me embargó el miedo irracional de que su lado animal pudiera estar tomando posesión de su cuerpo, intentando dominarme, retenerme y lastimarme. Sus golpes parecieron incrementar en fuerza y rapidez, hasta que se me hizo imposible seguir fingiendo, e intenté alejar mi cuerpo sin darme cuenta, apartarme de la fuente de dolor, pero Seshomaru era demasiado fuerte como para ir muy lejos, y en la desesperación, me eché a llorar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando abrí la boca y le rogué que parara.

Pero él si que lo hizo, porque frenó todo movimiento y se echó hacia atrás. Yo mientras tanto, lloraba en silencio.

Demasiado rápido como para que mi cerebro lo registrara a tiempo, Seshomaru salió de mi interior, y volvió a darme la vuelta. Su rostro fue lo primero que vi tan pronto mi espalda tocó el suelo, y la ira en su mirada me dieron ganas de esconderme de él.

\- Lo siento – lloriqueé sin poder evitarlo, escondiendo mi cara entre las manos, porque lo ultimo que deseaba era que me viera tan patética.

Mierda, le había prometido que podría soportarlo, que sabía perfectamente en lo que me estaba metiendo…y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de la mentira de la peor forma posible. Me iba a odiar, dios, me iba a odiar.

\- ¿Lo sientes? – me preguntó con voz gutural y furiosa, mientras sus manos apartaban con rudeza las mías - ¿me hiciste lastimarte y ahora lo sientes?

Me levantó del suelo, y me cargó en sus brazos, moviéndose tan rápidamente por el bosque, que los arboles parecían emborronarse en mi línea de visión. Me sostuve de él con fuerza, e intenté ahogar cualquier jadeo en mi garganta. No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos pero no pensaba preguntarlo. Seshomaru parecía a punto de matar a la persona que tuviera mas cerca, y considerando que aquella era yo, reflexioné que la mejor opción para mi supervivencia era quedarme calladita.

Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que nos detuvimos, y por poco Seshomaru me arroja al suelo en cuanto me soltó.

\- Métete allí – dijo, más un ladrido que una orden.

Miré al suelo donde apuntaba, y me di cuenta de que me había llevado hasta un pozo con aguas termales. Sin cuestionar sus acciones, me metí dentro, intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor en cuanto me senté. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la zona donde él se había adentrado con fuerza en mi anterior, y el agua caliente me estaba escociendo. Pero nada era peor que el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

 _Ahora sí que arruiné todo._

Ni en mis más locos sueños habría esperado aquel dolor cuando me penetró. Pero ¿por qué diablos había sido tan horrible? A la demonio pelirroja no le había sucedido esto, lo sabía porque la había visto llevar su cabeza hacia atrás de placer, gemir en voz alta y curvar los dedos de los pies en espasmos placenteros. ¿Por qué ella había disfrutado tanto cuando yo estaba llorando sola y dolorida? No era justo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

Mientras mi mente repasaba los hechos, Seshomaru no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, de forma tan obsesiva y metódica, que me pareció que terminaría haciendo un agujero en el suelo. En algún momento había recuperado su ropa, y se la había vuelto a poner sin que yo lo viera, cosa que no me agradaba porque no había conseguido verlo desnudo, pero dudaba que aquel pensamiento le diera gracia. Parecía furioso, y yo era la principal razón de su molestia.

\- Me mentiste.

Sabía de qué me hablaba sin tener que preguntárselo. Le había dicho que no era virgen, y por la sangre que ahora estaba corriendo por mis muslos, estaba claro que en el momento lo había sido. Ahora ya era historia.

\- Lo hice – respondí en voz baja, sin mirarlo – lo siento…

\- Deja de decir eso – ladró, cortando mi disculpa de raíz.

Yo me callé, y esperé a que él hablara, que me gritara aunque fuera, pero que al menos llenara el silencio porque se estaba volviendo insoportable. Pero él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando de un lado a otro, como si quisiera estar en cualquier sitio menos en ese.

Lo había arruinado. La frágil amistad que habíamos construido con los años estaba rota ahora, completamente destruida por mi estúpido intento de acercarme mas a él, por desear algo que nunca sería mío. Por codicia lo estaba perdiendo.

 _Entonces ¿Qué mas da?_ , me dije, _¿Cómo puedo seguir destruyendo algo que ya esta roto?_

\- No quise engañarte – hablé, intentando tragar el nudo en mi garganta – pero dijiste que no estarías con una virgen, y yo quería demostrarte que podía manejarlo…

\- Qué podrías manejarlo – me cortó, repitiendo mis palabras con lenta burla – te traté de la forma en que querías ser tratada y no hiciste mas que llorar.

Estaba intentando humillarme, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a propósito, creo que simplemente estaba sacando la furia hacia afuera, intentando que no lo quemara desde adentro. Así que le dejé hablar, y soporté sus palabras, a pesar de lo mucho que me dolían.

\- Me hiciste creer que eras experimentada, cuando en realidad no sabías ni lo que estabas haciendo.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento – respondí, apretando mis manos entre mis piernas, intentando parar aquel sordo dolor - fue más de lo que habría esperado pero no fue culpa tuya…

\- Si lo fue, lo tendría que haber sabido.

Lo último que quería era que se cargara mi error en sus hombros como si fuera su pecado. No podía permitirle eso.

\- No – insistí - tú no tienes la responsabilidad…

\- ¡Si la tengo porque soy yo el que acaba de lastimarte! – gritó él de repente, y yo me quedé tan sorprendida que la mente se me quedó completamente en blanco.

No eran demasiadas las ocasiones en que lo había oído gritar. Generalmente Seshomaru es el tipo de demonio que prefiere la indiferencia antes que dejarse llevar por cualquier emoción. Él no tenía arrebatos de ira, no había gritos, ni discusiones acaloradas cuando se trataba de él, tan solo miradas cargadas de significado y un silencio asesino. Escucharlo gritar, era símbolo de que estaba perdiendo el control.

La visión de su mirada dolida y enojada a partes iguales, me dejó sin respiración. Solo entonces me di cuenta que allí yo no era la única lastimada, yo también lo había herido… con mi mentira. Seshomaru no es de mostrar su verdadero ser a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, pero en ese momento, vi mas de él que en toda mi vida junta.

Su voz fue un susurro en el bosque cuando habló y sus palabras me dejaron helada:

\- He herido a mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida, Rin. Hombres y mujeres por igual, algunas por accidente, otras a propósito y para ganar algo a cambio. Jamás sentí culpabilidad por aquellas vidas contra las que atenté, ni intenté reparar los errores. No soy una buena persona Rin, soy cruel, y hace mucho que no siento culpa.

Abrí la boca para refutar sus palabras, decirle que no eran ciertas, que para mí era la mejor persona del universo, y que lo apreciaba más que a nadie. ¿Cómo creerle cuando no me había ofrecido más que amistad y protección a lo largo de los años? ¿Cómo tomar su palabra cuando tenía miles de recuerdos positivos suyos, y ninguno negativo? Odiaba que tuviera tan poca opinión de si mismo, cuando la mía sobre él era tan alta.

Quise decirle todo eso y mucho más. Pero un solo vistazo a su atormentado rostro me hizo callar, porque por primera vez en su vida, Seshomaru se estaba sincerando conmigo. Con sorpresa me di cuenta que se estaba abriendo para mí, dejándome ver todo aquello que no le había mostrado nunca a nadie más, y probablemente nunca volvería a mostrar otra vez. Él necesitaba esto, ese momento de honestidad consigo mismo y conmigo. Así que aunque sus palabras me lastimaran en el fondo de mi alma, decidí en aquel momento que lo dejaría desahogarse conmigo.

\- No me considero ningún héroe – siguió diciendo, su gran cuerpo paseando de nuevo por el bosque y su mirada en cualquier sitio menos en la mía - pero por alguna razón… a ti intente protegerte del mal más grande que conozco: mi mismo. Intente alejarte, permitirte vivir la vida normal para la que naciste, pero tú reclamaste mi vuelta, como si yo no fuera un monstruo. Intente apartarte de mí, mantenerte a salvo de lo que soy capaz de hacer, y a ti se te ocurre pedirme...esto, como si fueras para mi tan insignificante como cualquiera de las mujeres que herí a lo largo de mi existencia.

Para aquel momento los ojos se me habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas nuevamente, y no estaba segura cuanto de aquello iba a poder soportar sin estallar. Me entristecía en el alma que pensara tan poco de sí mismo cuando al mismo tiempo parecía tenerme en tanta estima. Vagamente me pregunté desde hacía cuanto tiempo me protegía tan frágilmente como a un cristal, y supuse que no había dejado de hacerlo desde que era una niña.

De repente detuvo su caminata, se acercó a paso lento, y se agachó frente a mí antes de me mirarme directamente a los ojos.

\- Deliberadamente me hiciste ser cruel. Contigo. La única persona que no estaba dispuesto a lastimar – me dijo de forma clara, pero por primera vez en mi vida, noté que su voz no parecía tan fuerte e indiferente como siempre lo había sido - La culpa es mía, sin embargo, porque tu inocencia no te permitió ver mi verdadero ser, y yo tendría que haber sido capaz de detenernos a los dos, aunque contigo a veces parece que no tuviera control alguno sobre mi mismo.

Estiró el brazo hacia adelante y pareció a punto de tocarme la mejilla. Deseaba su contacto mas que nada en el mundo para asegurarme de que no me odiaba, que no estaba todo arruinado entre los dos. Cerré los ojos y esperé, pero su contacto nunca llegó, y cuando volví a abrirlos, me pareció que Seshomaru estaba a kilometros de distancia, a pesar de que estaba a unos meros pasos de mí.

\- Se acabó, Rin, me rehúso a ser el monstruo en tus pesadillas.

Seshomaru se levantó de un grácil movimiento, y sin dedicar ni una sola mirada o palabra en mi dirección, se alejó por la linde de arboles. Sabía que no estaría muy lejos, porque aún querría mantenerme cerca para protegerme…pero algo me decía que no quería verme a la cara por un rato, y yo no podía culparlo. Me había manejado para herir al demonio posiblemente mas poderoso de la tierra, hazaña que para muchos sería considerada un gran logro, pero para mí era mas como una herida infectada dentro de mi pecho.

Me cubrí la cara y lloré en silencio, pero por una razón muy distinta ahora. Lo había lastimado. A Seshomaru. Él único que me había cuidado toda la vida, protegido, y cuya opinión muchas veces era la única que me importaba. Jamás le habría mentido de forma tan descarada de haber sabido que era tan importante para él mantenerme inocente y protegida, incluso de sí mismo.

 _Pero el daño ya esta hecho, ¿no es verdad?_

Había sido tan estúpida, dejándome llevar por mis propios sentimientos demoledores, y presionándolo hasta que aceptara que me deseaba.

¿Cómo había podido llevar la cosa tan lejos? ¿Ser tan cruel? ¿Es que la vida me había golpeado tantas veces que ahora ya no me daba cuenta cuando le propinaba esos mismos golpes a otros? Le había rogado que me tomara sabiendo que él no estaba de acuerdo porque podría lastimarme, y yo simplemente había presionado y presionado, olvidándome que no era la única que podía salir lastimada de toda aquella situación.

No quería nada más que ir a buscar a Seshomaru, abrazarlo, decirle que no era el monstruo que se estaba pintando ser. Quería disculparme, y hacerle saber que no tenía que sentirse responsable por los eventos de esa noche. Quería decirle aquello y tanto mas…pero no encontré la fuerza para levantarme. Al fin y al cabo, ¿merecía ser perdonada?

De pronto me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza, uno muy viejo pero que aún se mantenía fresco en mi memoria. Una noche en que me había acercado a la linde de un lago, y visto sin querer a una pareja acostándose de forma furiosa, casi violenta bajo las estrellas. El chico al final se había ido, furioso, a cualquier otro sitio, y la chica había llorado hasta calmarse. No pude evitar comparar aquella situación con la mía actual, pero ahora que era mas grande y madura, podía comprender la razón detrás de las lágrimas de la chica... y las mías.

 _Pero mira que sorpresa, al final él tuvo razón,_ pensé, secándome el rostro lo mejor posible. Había terminado huyendo en lágrimas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 _Inmediatamente supe que estaba dormida._

 _No suelo diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad cuando estoy en el mundo de los sueños, pero aquella vez me quedó claro que estaba dentro de una pesadilla, quizás por el hecho de que ya la había vivido con anterioridad, o quizás simplemente logré darme cuenta por pura casualidad. Pero el hecho es que comprendí que estaba en una pesadilla, y esta era de las aterradoras, las que te constriñen como una serpiente hasta dejarte sin aliento, las que te envenenan hasta que te vuelves loca. A pesar de saber lo que me pasaba, no tuve forma de pararlo, cambiarlo, o escapar. Me encontré a mi misma atascada en mi propio subconsciente, y comprendí que no podría salir del embrollo hasta llegar al final, sin importar que tanto terror me diera volver a vivir aquel momento en particular._

 _Recordaba a la perfección esa noche, ya había soñado con ella previamente en otras ocasiones, y la había vivido en carne propia cuando era niña, pero no por eso dejaba de darme miedo, o me hacía estar más acostumbrada. Se trataba de la noche en que había muerto, y a pesar de que asumí que el conocimiento me daba ventaja para cambiar el resultado…al final no me sirvió de nada._

 _Nuevamente estaba corriendo por el bosque como si la vida me fuera en ello, y por los eventos que se desarrollarían mas adelante, tenía razones para querer huir de manera desenfrenada. El animal apareció de la nada, como lo había hecho cuando era niña, y a pesar de que mi mente me gritaba que no era real, el terror me embargó como si fuera una entidad viva dentro de mí ser. Intenté forzar mi cuerpo a moverse, pero el miedo me tenía congelada en mi sitio, y fui tan inútil como cualquier objeto sin vida._

 _Di un paso tentativo hacia atrás, y cuando el animal me mostró sus colmillos, caí de espaldas por la sorpresa, tal y como había ocurrido aquella vez. Entonces estuve segura de que moriría allí, a manos de un lobo gris con ojos dorados y fauces abiertas. Supe que me desgarraría y perdería mi vida de forma patética y solitaria, sin que nadie me oyera…_

 _Pero de repente, me vino un pensamiento completamente extraño y que no tenía ningún sentido, pero que logró retorcerme de miedo las entrañas. No sabía lo que era, pero había algo mal en aquella escena, algo que no se estaba desarrollando como lo debería haber hecho. Mi subconsciente estaba cambiando algo de la escena original._

 _\- Esto no está bien – dije de repente en voz alta._

 _El lobo pareció sonreír, encantado de que yo hubiera descubierto que había un truco detrás del telón, a pesar de que aún no sabía cuál era exactamente. Contra todo razonamiento, el animal se echó hacia atrás y se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, y solo entonces me di cuenta que su pelaje no era gris, sino blanco, y que mas que un lobo parecía un…perro. Solo cuando vi sus ojos, sus demoniacos ojos, recordé que el animal original había tenido irises rojos, no dorados, y por lo tanto no era el mismo que me había asesinado._

 _\- Tú no estabas esa noche – me encontré a mi misma diciendo con completa seguridad._

 _Ante mi mirada estupefacta, el animal cambió su forma hasta volverse la de un hombre alto, pálido y con largo cabello blanco, características que me conocía de memoria en Seshomaru, y de repente sentí que podía volver a respirar con alivio después de mucho tiempo conteniendo el aliento._

 _\- Seshomaru – grité, extasiada de ver a mi salvador, incluso si era en circunstancias tan extrañas._

 _Olvidé cualquier trazo de miedo o lógica, y me puse de pie para correr a su lado, pero en el momento en que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, su mano salió disparada hacia mi pelo, y contra todo pronóstico, me dio un tirón tan fuerte que me hizo gritar._

 _Al instante siguiente, me encontré a mi misma agachada en el suelo, con mis manos aferradas a las suyas, intentando hacer que me soltara, pero sin lograr ningún resultado. Incluso en sueños Seshomaru me sobrepasaba en habilidad._

 _Lo miré desde mi posición agachada e intenté comprender porque había tanta oscuridad en su mirada. Parecía no reconocerme, o peor, no importarle el daño que estaba infligiendo en mí, como si de repente, se hubiera convertido en mi enemigo. No, eso no lo podía aceptar._

 _\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunté, y mi voz sonó llorosa y patética._

 _Él sonrió ampliamente entonces, de una forma que sabía nunca se lo vería hacer en la vida real, porque su sonrisa era grotesca y perturbadora. A nuestro alrededor la oscuridad se cerró hasta cortarme la respiración en la garganta, y el sonido distante de una manada de lobos pareció irse acercando._

 _Pero no eran los lobos quienes me matarían ahora, en alguna parte muy elemental y básica de mi persona, supe que era Seshomaru el encargado de acabar con mi vida, y por mas ridículo que sonara lógicamente hablando, no había forma de evitarlo en aquel sueño. La rueda del destino ya había empezado a girar._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – grité, sintiendo lagrimas calientes recorrer mis mejillas._

 _\- Porque tú me lo pediste - respondió con voz gutural._

 _Y entonces se echó hacia adelante, y sus dientes desgarrando mi cuello fueron lo último que sentí._

* * *

Desperté con un grito ahogado en la garganta y sudor recorriéndome la frente. El corazón me tronaba con tanta fuerza dentro del pecho, que me hizo preguntarme si no estaría despertando a cualquiera con capacidad auditiva a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda. Pero a mi alrededor no había nadie, así que supuse que me había manejado para sufrir en silencio. Bueno, al menos había hecho algo bien.

Me llevé la mano al pelo y me lo eché hacia atrás, apartándomelo de la cara. Los dedos me temblaban, pero me obligué a respirar hasta calmarme, lo cual no parecía querer suceder en ningún momento cercano.

No recordaba haberme quedado dormida, pero lo debía haber hecho en algún punto mientras lloraba durante la noche, porque lo cierto es que me encontraba completamente seca, vestida y arrullada en el suelo, cubierta por la capa de piel de Seshomaru, pero sin ningún recuerdo de haberme movido del pozo de aguas termales. El día anterior había sido especialmente largo y revelador, así que bien podía haber hecho un montón de cosas sin darme cuenta por el cansancio. Pero algo me decía que Seshomaru había metido mano en el asunto y cuidado de mí. Otra vez. Lo cual solo me hizo sentir peor conmigo misma.

¿Cómo podía haber puesto mi subconsciente a Seshomaru como el asesino en mi pesadilla? ¿Es que mi estúpida mente no se daba cuenta de que él había sido el que me trajo de vuelta de la muerte tantos años atrás? Me sentía una completa traidora. Poner a Seshomaru en el lugar de un asesino, incluso en un sitio tan incontrolable como lo es el mundo de los sueños, se sentía deshonesto para con él.

Sabía que no había sido más que mi mente agotada y asustada creando un escenario imaginativo en el que Seshomaru era el malvado de la historia, no era como me sentía en absoluto, ni tampoco era cierto. Tan solo era una preocupación que mi mente no había asimilado correctamente, y se iría con el tiempo. Nada mas.

 _Solo fue un sueño,_ me repetí una y otra vez, y supongo que en algún momento, al fin me lo creí, porque mis manos dejaron de temblar.

Aquella pesadilla había sido una aterradora experiencia, pero ninguna sorpresa, siendo sincera. Por como habían se habían desarrollado las cosas entre Seshomaru y yo la noche anterior, me lo tendría que haber visto venir. Después de todo, no sucede todos los días que te embargas en la que crees será una esplendorosa y exhaustiva sesión de sexo, solo para convertirse en una experiencia dolorosa y humillante. No daba gracia en absoluto.

Aparté la capa de piel de un empujón, frustrada y acalorada por el sol de la mañana que me estaba pegando de lleno en la cara, pero en el momento en que lo hice, me di cuenta que estaba desnuda, y volví a taparme hasta el pecho. Cuando me moví para ponerme de pie y buscar mi ropa, sin embargo, fui obligada a quedarme sentada en cuanto un ramalazo de dolor me recorrió el hombro derecho. Jadeé y me llevé la mano a la zona lastimada, la cual se sentía caliente bajo mis dedos y con la piel tirante.

\- Va a molestarte por unos días – dijo una voz muy familiar cerca de mí.

Subí la cabeza y lo vi frente a mí, tan alto e imponente que sabía debería darme miedo, y sin embargo no lo hacía. Su cuerpo estaba a contraluz, así que no podía ver su rostro claramente, pero de todas formas asumía que estaría dándome su mejor expresión indiferente, y no era nada nuevo en verdad. Me conocía sus vacíos ojos dorados de memoria, no necesitaba contemplarlos ahora mismo.

\- ¿Es otra marca? – pregunté, y no me sorprendí para nada de que mi voz sonara tan ronca, había llorado demasiado las últimas horas.

Su silencio fue más respuesta que cualquier palabra, y yo simplemente asentí como si lo comprendiera, pero en realidad no entendía nada en absoluto. Apenas sabía lo que significaba llevar una marca de demonio sobre mi cuerpo, menos me podía imaginar lo que era llevar dos. ¿Me hacía eso más especial? ¿O me convertía en una mujerzuela para cualquiera que me mirara? El día anterior me había parecido entender el concepto de la mordida como una marca de pasión entre un demonio y su pareja, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Aquel indiscutible mensaje sobre mi piel que le gritaba al mundo _"ella es mía"…_ podía perfectamente no significar lo mismo para mí que para él.

Mi simple mentalidad humana había imaginado pasión, mientras que el práctico Seshomaru no había pensado más allá de mi protección. Su deseo por mí no había tenido nada que ver con su marca, por el contrario, había sido con el objetivo de anunciar su propiedad sobre un nuevo objeto. Que este estuviera vivo no cambiaba en nada las cosas.

Jamás había deseado ''ser'' de alguien. No había querido ni pensar en lo que implica ser tan dependiente de otra persona, convertirme en parte de su pertenencia como si fuera un mueble o un animal, y no un ser humano. Me molestaba el concepto de forma teórica, y lo odiaba de forma práctica, así que el instinto de posesión de Seshomaru, me debería haber irritado considerablemente. Y sin embargo, mi patética persona no deseaba mas que escuchárselo decir: _eres mía._ Fuera lo que fuera que eso significara para él, a mí me habría hecho latir el corazón el doble de rápido.

Me masajeé con cuidado la nueva marca sobre el hombro, y eché un vistazo bajo la capa de piel. La zona estaba un poco roja, y había dos pequeños puntos provocados por los colmillos de Seshomaru. La visión era tremendamente extraña, y sin embargo, me provocaba un estremecimiento en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Recordaba a la perfección el momento en que Seshomaru me había sostenido quieta en el suelo, y mordido con fuerza, de una forma que había sido tanto intima como dolorosa. La experiencia había sido similar a su mordida en mi cuello, pero a diferencia de aquella noche, esta vez su mordida me había parecido mas animal, y menos cuidadosa. El dolor había sido más grande también, y el hecho de que aún persistiera me decía lo cerca que había estado de desgarrarme la piel a tiras.

Pensarlo me daba un poco de miedo, a decir verdad. Pero no pensaba echar mas leña a ese fuego, o solo lograría que Seshomaru se sintiera aún mas culpable consigo mismo, y eso era lo último que quería.

\- Déjame ver – ordenó.

Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, se agachó a mi lado, y descubrió mi hombro. No dijo nada mientras me revisaba con ojo clínico. Por el contrario, el interior de mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar de actividad.

Quería desesperadamente que habláramos sobre la noche anterior, sobre el hecho de que me había tomado con demasiada fuerza y como se había culpado a si mismo (a pesar de que era yo quien había presionado y mentido). Si es que esperábamos alguna clase de reconciliación entre los dos, teníamos que comenzar a hablarnos, o los sentimientos nos ahogarían, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil formar frases en mi cabeza.

Me lo quedé mirando de forma fija y para nada sutil. Cualquier otra persona no habría visto nada en su mirada, estaba segura, pero después de años a su lado, sabía que Seshomaru escondía en sus ojos mucho más que mera indiferencia, solo tenía que saber como buscarla. Y allí mismo, por una milésima de segundo, lo vi.

La angustia en su mirada fue corta, pero infinitamente real, y por poco me destroza.

\- Vas a estar bien–me dijo, recuperando el control de sí mismo.

Supongo que no quería preocuparme si es que iba a quedarme una cicatriz, pero la verdad es que aquello no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que me importaba era borrar para siempre la inquietud en su mirada. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando cada vez que me veía le recordaba al momento en que había perdido el control de si mismo? ¿Cómo mostrarle que él no era el monstruo que se estaba pintando ser?

Me había sorprendido inmensamente conocer lo oscuros que eran sus pensamientos, lo deprimentes e inseguros que eran con respecto a si mismo. Era una incoherencia gigantesca que un demonio tan poderoso como Seshomaru pudiera tener tan poca opinión de si mismo, y yo no quería nada más que elevársela hasta el cielo.

 _Pero ¿serviría de algo?,_ me pregunté, porque su inseguridad venía de su mismísima fuente de poder. Su habilidad para asesinar casi sin esfuerzo, en vez de venir de la mano con una actitud arrogante, había venido con un oculto miedo enmascarado por fría indiferencia. No me había dado cuenta de su dolor siendo una niña y tampoco siendo una adulta, pero ahora que lo sabía se me hacía imposible no querer hacer algo al respecto. Después de todo, me había dicho que yo era la única persona a la que le daba miedo lastimar.

Odiaba que se culpara a si mismo con tanto ímpetu, como si fuera alguna especie de monstruo y yo la victima que nada había tenido que ver. Yo era la que había iniciado todo, ¿y a él le parecía que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para encarar mi propio problema? ¿Cómo mostrarle que él no tenía responsabilidad alguna sobre mis actos?

 _¡Si la tengo porque soy yo el que acaba de lastimarte!_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, tan claramente como si las acabara de gritar nuevamente frente a mí, y la ansiedad amenazó con consumirme. Él pensaba en sí mismo como la persona responsable de los dos, el que había tenido el deber de detenernos cuando la cosa se estaba yendo muy lejos. Se creía el único adulto, y yo una persona demasiado inmadura para su edad.

 _¿Es que nunca seré más que una niña a sus ojos?,_ me pregunté molesta.

Seshomaru había herido mi cuerpo, no había forma de evadir este hecho. Pero no lo había hecho a propósito, y se había detenido en el instante en que dejé caer mi fachada. Yo le había rogado que estuviéramos juntos, yo me había quitado la ropa y yo le había asegurado que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Yo le había mentido y era a sí mismo a quien se culpaba!

Sin entender exactamente en que me estaba adentrando, me había metido en la boca del lobo, y luego escapado llorando en cuanto sus dientes me rasgaron.

 _Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando juegas con fuego,_ me dije, _te quemas._

\- ¿Y cómo es el asunto? – pregunté, intentando seguir la conversación, aunque fuera de forma más casual – ¿tus marcas van a estar en mi cuerpo por el resto de mi vida?

\- No, unos meses como mucho, luego no serán más que recuerdos.

Aquel comentario me molestó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. ¿Qué pasaba si no quería que fueran solo recuerdos? ¿Qué pensaría él si sabía que yo quería que sus marcas fueran permanentes? ¿Le causaría mas daño todavía? Probablemente él estaba esperando que sus mordidas se borraran de mi cuerpo, como si jamás hubieran sucedido en primer lugar, pero para mí el pensamiento era más doloroso que cualquier herida infligida sobre mi piel.

Solo dios sabe de dónde saqué tales pensamientos masoquistas, pero la verdad es que no podía evitarlo. Había estado feliz de tener algo en mí que me uniera a Seshomaru, como un lazo que solo nosotros podíamos ver. Que se borrara de mi cuerpo así sin más, no me parecía justo. ¿Qué prueba tendría de lo que había sucedido entre los dos?

\- ¿Entonces, todo eso de estar ''prometidos'', desaparece apenas las marcas lo hacen? - pregunté, y me encontré temerosa de saber la respuesta - ¿no seremos nada?

Él se me quedó mirando durante un largo rato, fijo y sin mostrarme lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Me encontré a mi misma aguardando el aliento dentro de mis pulmones, y apretando las manos tan fuerte sobre su capa de piel, hasta que los dedos se me agarrotaron. No sé qué respuesta estaba esperando exactamente, pero ciertamente no aquella:

\- No somos nada.

Sin agregar ni una palabra más, Seshomaru se puso de pie, dejándome con la sensación de un vacío en el pecho que se agrandaba más y mas a cada momento. De entre los pliegues de su ropa sacó mi yukata y me la entregó.

\- Vístete, hoy tenemos un trecho largo por recorrer.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la maleza.

Me puse de pie de manera poco grácil, y enseguida me sentí tan mareada que fui obligada a apoyar mi peso en un árbol cercano. Me sentía ligera sobre mis pies, y el estomago se me había hecho un nudo de malestar que me estaba dando dolorosas puntadas. Acidez me empezó a recorrer el pecho hasta mi garganta, y a pesar de que no tenía nada en el estomago que echar hacia afuera, me incliné y vomité en el suelo.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y las manos en mi pelo, intentando que no me cayera nada encima. En el momento en que sentí que el estomago al fin tranquilizaba su torbellino, abrí los ojos, y por poco me viene otra ronda de arcadas. Aquella sustancia en el suelo era putrefacta, de color negro y apariencia viscosa, y no podía creer que había salido de mi interior.

 _Hay algo mal en mí,_ pensé, y me sorprendió la verdad de mis palabras, a pesar de que no podía comprobar la seguridad de ellas. Tenía que haber sido algo que había ingerido, y quizás en parte, la angustia de la noche anterior me había jugado en contra. Pero fuera lo que fuera, lo había echado de mi sistema y me sentía mejor ahora. Me enderecé y me limpié la boca con unas hojas en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Seshomaru en la distancia.

 _No, para nada,_ pensé, porque si bien no tenía idea hacia donde nos dirigiríamos con exactitud aquel día, no me quedaba duda que sería el último destino que visitaríamos juntos. Seshomaru iba a dejarme en una aldea, y dudaba que existiera argumento en el mundo que pudiera disuadirlo de lo contrario. Yo le pelearía, solo por el hecho de que no me gusta caer sin algunos rasguños.

Pero estaba agotada. Física y mentalmente estaba agotada de discutir con él, cuando todo lo que quería era remendar nuestra frágil, confusa y extraña relación. No creía tener la suficiente energía como para convencerlo de mantenerme a su lado, ni mucho menos, pero pelear, pelearía.

\- Estoy lista – respondí, y me apresuré corriendo a su lado.

* * *

Avanzamos alrededor de unos cinco días de recorrido comprimidos en uno solo. A mí no me habría molestado la tardanza, pero Seshomaru mostró su interés en que nos diéramos prisa, y como claramente yo no podía seguir un ritmo excesivamente rápido, me ordenó treparme a su espalda y llevarme él mismo a su velocidad.

Al principio ninguno de los dos estuvimos especialmente cómodos con el arreglo, pero tan pronto Seshomaru empezó a correr, subir montanas, cruzar lagos y esquivar arboles, pudimos distraernos lo suficiente como para dejar ir la tensión. Al menos yo lo hice, porque por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, estaba volviendo a ser una niña a hombros de Seshomaru.

Miré absolutamente todo con asombro, y me abracé a él en los momentos en que la altura me hacía un nudo en el estomago. Él no se quejó ni me dijo nada, simplemente me dejó hacer lo que deseaba, y yo agradecí silenciosamente su cercanía.

Tendría que haber estado extremadamente feliz, y supongo que en cierta medida debía estarlo, pero mi mente no dejaba de divagar al momento en que llegáramos a destino y tuviéramos que separarnos. Por muy bien que la estuviera pasando, el final del camino sería un trago amargo para mí. Pero trataba de no pensar en ello por el momento.

Nos detuvimos un par de veces, principalmente para que yo pudiera ir a hacer mis necesidades, o comer algo por el camino. Seshomaru esperó en silencio y luego volvió a sostenerme en su espalda y llevarme lejos, sin mirar atrás. Pasamos unas diez o doce aldeas, volando por su lado tan rápido, que apenas noté si alguna de ellas era mi antiguo hogar. De todos modos no habría hecho diferencia, yo no me habría vuelto a quedar allí, sin importar lo que Seshomaru dijera al respecto.

Pensé en preguntarle porque no nos estábamos deteniendo en ningún sitio específico, pero resistí la curiosidad porque no quería darle ninguna idea. Si estaba buscando el hogar perfecto para mí o alguna tontería del estilo, podía buscar tranquilamente por el resto de su vida porque jamás encontraría nada ni remotamente parecido. Solo me hubiera gustado que él pudiera verlo tan claramente como lo veía yo.

Una gota de agua fría cayó sobre mi mejilla, y al elevar mi mirada hacia el cielo, noté los nubarrones negros sobre nuestras cabezas.

\- Se va a echar a llover – advertí – quizás deberíamos detenernos.

Parte de mí esperaba que él estuviera lo suficientemente cansado, o al menos hastiado de correr durante todo el día, y quisiera descansar, aunque fuera por un rato. No estaba preparada para llegar al final del camino, y estaba segura de que él lo sabía. Si nos deteníamos por una excusa, por mas estúpida que fuera, me daría tiempo de ordenar los pensamientos erráticos en mi cabeza y la ansiedad en mi pecho.

Pero tendría que haber sabido que la resistencia de un demonio era siempre muy superior a la que esperaba.

\- Podemos seguir un tiempo más – me respondió, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar hacia arriba.

 _No puedes esperar a deshacerte de mí, ¿no?,_ pensé, y en ese momento me alegré de que no pudiera verme la cara, porque de lo contrario le habría estado acuchillando con los ojos. Me había soportado varios días a la intemperie, ¿tan insoportable le resultaba tenerme de compañía un rato más?

La luz del día se fue apagando lentamente, para dar paso a una noche especialmente oscura, y por primera vez, me pareció que iba perfectamente con nuestro humor actual. No había estrellas con las que guiarnos, pero Seshomaru de todos modos parecía no necesitarlas, su propio instinto parecía ser suficiente. Yo por otro lado, con la oscuridad y la alta velocidad a la que avanzábamos, me vi incapaz de ver nada.

Al fin yo tuve razón, se echó a llover, pero no de una manera ligera o gradual, sino de una forma tan fuerte, que parecía que las nubes estuvieran descargando toda su furia sobre nosotros. Casi al instante me vi empapada hasta el último cuadrado de tela sobre mi cuerpo, y el pelo se me pegó a la cara de forma molesta. Sobre nuestras cabezas, un rayo surcó el cielo, y el temblor que le siguió pareció sacudir toda la tierra.

Pero con todo y eso, Seshomaru no detuvo su corrida. Aunque lo sentía igualmente empapado bajo mi cuerpo, era un hombre con un objetivo en mente, y no pararía hasta completarlo. Sin ganas ya de decirle nada, me sostuve con mas fuerza de su cuello, e intenté que mis dientes no castañearan.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, el frío pareció llegar hasta mis huesos, y temblé sin poder evitarlo. Seshomaru se detuvo en seco entonces, y dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarme. Debía estar enseñándole el aspecto mas desastroso de mi persona, con el cabello enredado y la ropa empapada, pero la lluvia y el viento eran lo suficientemente pesados como para no poder arreglarme. Un trueno volvió a surcar el cielo, y esta vez el sonido del trueno se escuchó mucho más cerca.

\- Buscaremos refugio en el cual pasar la noche – decidió, y enseguida cambió de dirección.

\- Buena idea – contesté, y vagamente me di cuenta de lo hastiada que sonaba mi voz.

Estaba temblando de forma notoria para cuando encontramos refugio en una cueva en lo alto de una colina. Seshomaru me depositó en el suelo, y sin perder tiempo conjuró una fogata en el medio de los dos. Yo me abalancé hacia adelante y llevé mis manos cerca del fuego, intentando hacer entrar algo de calor a mi cuerpo.

\- Gracias – dije, mirando las llamas danzar sobre el suelo frente a mí.

Seshomaru no respondió, ni se sentó en el suelo, ni me dedicó una sola mirada. Parecía tenso, expectante, por alguna razón que iba mas allá de mi conocimiento, pero que me molestaba considerablemente. El silencio se hizo tan pesado, que tuve ganas de llenarlo con lo que fuera.

\- Se puso tan horrible el día de repente – comenté – hace mucho no veía una tormenta tan fuerte.

De nuevo sin respuesta.

\- ¿No tienes frío? Puedes acercarte al fuego…no muerdo – intenté bromear.

Pero la broma claramente no fue de su gusto, porque mas allá de fruncir el ceño de forma casi imperceptible, no mostró señal alguna de que me había escuchado, y me conocía sus habilidades lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo había hecho. Me estaba deliberadamente ignorando, y a mí no me gustaba. Para. Nada.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a su lado a paso firme.

\- Entonces, ¿ni siquiera podemos tener una charla sin importancia? – pregunté, notando que mi voz subía de tono sin que yo lo deseara - ¿no tenemos absolutamente nada que decirnos?

Estaba haciendo su mejor intento por ignorarme, pero resultaba bastante inmaduro considerando que prácticamente le estaba gritando en la cara, así que hasta él mismo se dio cuenta que no podía seguir pretendiendo que yo no estaba allí. Con un suspiro dirigió su mirada hasta la mía.

\- No hay nada más que decir, Rin.

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, creo que aún hay mucho que decir pero tú no estás dispuesto a hablar.

Su mano salió disparada hacia la pared de roca a su lado, y yo me fui un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida ante la repentina furia en su actitud. Yo no debía ser la única que estaba embotellando sentimientos.

\- Tienes razón, no estoy dispuesto a hablar, ahora cállate y por una vez deja de dar problemas.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en la mejilla, cortantes y dolorosas. Jamás habría creído que una simple frase pudiera llegarme de la forma en que aquella lo hizo o calarme tan profundo. Pero la verdad es que me lastimó de una manera que él nunca comprendería.

Seshomaru no sabía el significado de ser una persona "problemática", dudaba que alguna vez alguien se lo hubiera dicho, pero a mí me habían llamado de esa forma muchas veces.

 _No preguntes demasiado, Rin._

 _No discutas con todo el mundo, Rin._

 _Sé obediente y haz lo que te mandan, Rin._

Para no ser una molestia.

Los ojos se me llenaron al instante de lágrimas, y me di vuelta enseguida, esperando que no las hubiera visto. Era estúpido ponerme triste por una mera frase sin importancia, que tantas veces había escuchado a lo largo de mi vida. Pero, de alguna forma, dicha por sus labios, sonaba mucho peor. No quería ser una molestia para él, no quería ser un peso en su vida, pero ¿Cómo evitar ser yo misma?

 _No estando a su lado._

\- Bien, si no nos vamos a dirigir la palabra, no tiene sentido que sigamos así – decidí.

De repente el ambiente de la cueva era insoportable, incluso en el frío de la noche, me sentía ahogada, y necesitaba aire desesperadamente. Dirigí una mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva, y antes de que Seshomaru pudiera detenerme, salí corriendo al exterior.

\- ¡Rin! – lo escuché llamarme, pero yo salí corriendo en la primera dirección que encontré.

El pelo se me pegaba a la cara nuevamente causando que me dificultara la visión, y la yukata se me llenó de barro hasta volverse resbaladiza. Sabía que debía detenerme y pensar, pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que pensaba hacer a continuación. Pero se me era imposible. Incluso mientras oía a Seshomaru darme alcance, no me vi capaz de frenar mi corrida.

Era insoportable estar a su lado y que no me hablara, que no me viera a la cara, que no pudiera ni relajarse conmigo. Me había frustrado con él, pero sin razón alguna, porque aquella situación no era culpa de nadie mas que mía. Yo había llevado las circunstancias hasta aquel punto, ¿no es verdad? Apenas tenía derecho a enojarme y jugármela de chica difícil, pero no podía soportar un segundo mas en aquel tenso silencio.

Mi pie resbaló al pisar mal una piedra, y el corazón se me detuvo en el pecho en cuanto me di cuenta que caería. Seshomaru no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarme, así que caí, y caí, y caí…por la ladera de la montaña.

Choqué contra rocas, árboles caídos y arbustos varios que me hicieron rasguños. El aire se me fue de los pulmones en cuanto reventé contra el suelo sobre mi espalda, y me quedé allí, recostada, sintiendo la lluvia sobre mi cara.

De todos los finales que podría haber considerado para mí misma, caer rodando por una montaña no era uno de ellos, y lo patético de la situación me dejó mirando el vacío y escuchando los gritos de Seshomaru en la distancia.

 _Tendría que dejarme aquí,_ pensé depresivamente, _aquí no puedo causar problemas a nadie._

Me estaba hundiendo en un lugar oscuro. Un triste lugar en el rincón mas escondido de mi mente, el cual no visitaba hace mucho tiempo, pero que me parecía muy familiar ahora mismo. Sin quererlo regresé a la época en la que era una niña callada, muda incluso, demasiado temerosa de jugar con otros niños, de ver a los ojos a los adultos, o de vivir en general. Iba por la vida esperando que nadie me notara, y de esa forma no causar problemas a mi misma o a otros. Pero incluso tan precavida como había sido, aún así había encontrado mi muerte.

La luz al final del túnel, para mí, había sido Seshomaru. Pero si él se iba ahora mismo, si me dejaba sola… ¿Qué diablos me quedaría?

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – escuché a una voz susurrar en la oscuridad.

Me levanté rápidamente hasta lograr sentarme, y frente a mí vi a un demonio de piel azul y escamas por todas partes. Era alto, de estructura poderosa, y mirada peligrosa. Mientras me observaba con interés, una sonrisa verdaderamente macabra se le plantó en su rostro animalistico, y supe que no había encontrado ningún aliado.

 _¿Como es que siempre me manejo para meterme en este tipo de situaciones?,_ me pregunté mientras lo veía acercarse.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, este capitulo me costó mas de lo que esperaba, espero que les guste.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

El demonio se acercó a mí de forma lenta y depredadora. Pero no porque pensara que yo era reto alguno para su fortaleza, ni porque temiera un ataque sorpresa de mi parte. Yo me encontraba mareada por la caída, y no habría supuesto diferencia alguna que yo atacara o huyera. Estaba arrinconada, y eso a él lo divertía… o no habría esbozado tan aterradora sonrisa.

Su cuerpo era enorme ahora que lo veía mas de cerca, puros músculos poderosos que podrían pulverizar mis huesos sin esfuerzo, y escamas que hacían parecer que tuviera una armadura encima. El poco cabello que tenía sobre la cabeza era negro, y le caía chorreante hasta los hombros, y en sus manos donde debería haber separaciones entre los dedos, había membranas azuladas, junto con afiladas garras en lugar de uñas.

 _Es como un pez,_ pensé, no es que aquello importara demasiado, pero mientras yo estaba incomoda y desprotegida en la lluvia torrencial que caía, para él, el agua era una ventaja.

Su sombra me cubrió entera, y de repente lo tuve demasiado cerca como para poder escapar sin un altercado físico. Me vino a la cabeza mi encuentro con los demonios serpientes de hacía solo unos días, y el miedo me comprimió la garganta hasta el punto de no encontrar voz para gritar.

Su cuerpo chorreante de agua se acercó aún más todavía, y pareció pegar su nariz a mi cabello. Yo contuve el aliento mientras pensaba en la estúpida situación que me había manejado para meterme. Otra vez.

\- Hueles a demonio – lo escuché murmurar, mientras se apartaba, aparentemente asqueado por mi olor.

 _¿Mi olor?_ , me pregunté confundida, y de repente se me ocurrió, _¡la marca!_

Aún llevaba las marcas de Seshomamru sobre mi piel, diciendo a gritos que pertenecía a cierto demonio en particular, y como resultado, ningún otro podía tocarme. Mas allá de que no me gustara ser el equitativo a un mueble, al menos en este caso estaba probando ser muy útil. En mi cabeza agradecí silenciosamente a Seshomaru por morderme sin mi permiso tantas noches atrás.

 _Nosotros, los demonios, vemos una especie de niebla y sentimos la esencia de Lord Seshomaru que te cubre entera y te mantiene protegida de quienes intenten propasarse contigo._ Las palabras de Jigga resonaron en mi mente, y si bien en el momento no había sabido comprender su significado del todo bien, ahora lo veía más claro mientras el demonio hacía muecas de repugnancia ante mi presencia.

Sintiéndome un poco mas segura de mi misma, me puse de pie lentamente y me preparé para alejarme de su camino.

Pero al parecer mi enemigo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con mi plan.

\- ¿Y a donde crees que te diriges, humana? – preguntó, en un tono tan despectivo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- No tienes ningún interés en mí – señalé apenas encontré mi voz – solo un demonio tiene permiso para tocarme y ese es Seshomaru.

Me sorprendí a mi misma ante mis palabras. Si bien la marca sobre mi cuerpo apuntaba a un derecho de propiedad sobre mi persona, había un doble significado en lo que yo había dicho. Oculto en mi afirmación, estaba dando a entender que no habría nadie mas que yo permitiría que me tocara, nadie más a quien yo querría pertenecer. Solo a él. A Seshomaru.

Aquel descubrimiento me dejó un tanto ansiosa, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar profundamente en su significado, porque de repente, el demonio frente a mí soltó una carcajada, y me recordó que aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

\- El olor que llevas encima es putrefacto, te concedo eso – aclaró mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia mí – pero eso no quiere decir que no esté dispuesto a tomar lo que es de otros.

Intentó tomarme del brazo, pero yo lo aparté de un manotazo, y dándome la vuelta, salí corriendo en la dirección contraria. Maldije haberme puesto demasiado confiada demasiado rápido, pero había creído que la maldita marca me mantendría a salvo de escorias como aquella. Mientras corría por mí vida, pensé que quizás las marcas de demonio funcionaran mas como amenaza...las cuales pueden ser ignoradas. Detrás de mí, la risa del demonio reverberó en la noche, y supe que me seguía.

 _¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!,_ me dije. Me había alejado de Seshomaru en un ataque de frustración al ver que me estaba ignorando, y en humillación al darme cuenta cuantos problemas debía estarle causando. No había sido mi intención comprometer mi seguridad, solo había planeado alejarme un poco, tomar aire y conseguir espacio. Pero su necesidad de perseguirme solo me había hecho huir mas rápido, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Claramente salir corriendo en el medio de una tormenta no había sido de mis mas brillantes ideas, pero ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que la situación iba a torcerse de tal manera? ¿Tenía algún imán para demonios debajo de mi piel? ¿Porque estas cosas parecían pasarme solamente a mí?

Súbitamente, una luz entre medio de tanta oscuridad pareció encenderse, y sonreí de alivio, sin dejar de correr. Seshomaru se encontraba a unos metros más adelante, corriendo a gran velocidad por el camino montañoso con elegancia y destreza, intentando llegar a mí.

Había vuelto por mí. Mi héroe de largo cabello blanco estaba corriendo a mi encuentro para apartarme del peligro, y yo apuré el paso, intentando acortar camino hasta alcanzarlo. Parecía que nuestras manos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse, para estrecharse, para tirar de mí hacia la seguridad en sus brazos.

Pero ese no fue el caso.

Una mano empapada me alcanzó la yukata primero y tiró de mí hacia atrás, de forma tan repentina y fuerte, que me vi arrojada contra su cuerpo escamoso. Enseguida me cubrió el cuello con su mano libre y apretó hasta que me costó respirar.

\- Por lo que veo ella es tuya – murmuró el demonio demasiado cerca de mi oído como para parecerme cómodo – es bonita.

Seshomaru detuvo su estampida a unos pasos de nosotros y si las miradas mataran, definitivamente la suya lo habría asesinado en el acto. La tormenta incluso pareció hacerse mas fuerte a nuestro alrededor, producto de su furia.

\- Suéltala – ordenó de forma calmada, pero debajo de aquella tranquilidad, residía una inconfundible necesidad por asesinar.

\- ¿O qué?

Un rayo surcó el cielo y tiñó la escena entera de blanco. Yo salté, en parte por el susto, y en parte, porque dicho demonio estaba lamiendo mi mejilla y dejando un reguero viscoso a su paso. Tuve que suprimir las ganas de vomitar.

\- Suéltame, asqueroso pez – regañé, pero no conseguí mas que una risa ronca en respuesta.

Eran pocos demonios a los que veía representar un verdadero reto para Seshomaru, y no mostrarse temerosos. Por lo general su aspecto poderoso y la reputación que le procedía en todo el mundo, eran suficientes para que los enemigos se salieran de su camino sin querer encontrarse con su ira. Que este demonio en particular se mostrara tan confiado, podía significar dos cosas.

O era extremadamente estúpido y temerario… o era lo suficientemente poderoso como para igualar la fortaleza de Seshomaru. Desesperadamente rogué que fuera la primera opción.

Intenté salirme de su agarre, pero mi movimiento solo contribuyó a que me sujetara mas fuerte, y que la mano que sostenía mi cuello hiciera presión con sus garras. La idea de que podía morir allí bajo su mano, definitivamente me mantuvo quieta.

\- Tiene todo tu asqueroso olor sobre su piel – declaró – así que cuando termine, puedes tenerla de vuelta…o lo que quede de ella, claro.

Seshomaru dio un paso al frente, y pareció dispuesto a luchar. Pero el demonio a mi espalda, viendo aquel movimiento, apretó sus garras hasta sentir que estas se clavaban en mi piel, y un hilillo de sangre corría por mi garganta. Abrí los ojos de puro terror, y Seshomaru se detuvo de nuevo. Vi sus manos cerrarse fuertemente hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos, frustrándose por la necesidad de pelear, pero no poder hacerlo sin que yo saliera asesinada en el proceso.

 _Mierda, ahora si que hice mal._

Un nuevo rayó surco el cielo, y su trueno pareció sacudir la montaña entera.

\- Un paso más y no tendrás más que un cadáver.

Una clara amenaza por parte del demonio, pero Seshomaru no es de los que se echan para atras. Todo lo contrario, solo se cabreó 10 veces más.

\- Suéltala – volvió a repetir Seshomaru, con ojos volviéndose de un brillante y violento rojo – no voy a volver a repetirlo.

\- A mí tampoco me agrada repetirme - declaró el otro demonio en respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo o prepararme, el demonio dio un salto en el aire, mientras aún me tenía sujeta contra su costado, y nos llevó lejos. Grité de miedo ante tal altura y pataleé con todas mis fuerzas, pero sin caso.

\- ¡Bájame, maldito! – grité, arañando cada centímetro de piel que pude encontrar, pero sin caso, mis uñas resbalaban por su coraza.

Rebotamos en el suelo y él volvió a saltar, tan alto que por un momento casi parecimos chocar contra los rayos que reverberaban en la noche.

Miré hacia atrás, y me alivié un poco al ver que Seshomaru nos seguía de cerca, igualando sus saltos con fuerza…pero no velocidad. Me pregunté si nos alcanzaría, o si la tormenta sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder nuestro rastro, y sin quererlo entré en pánico. Sabía que mi destino a manos de aquel demonio no podía ser bueno, y una vez me alejara de Seshomaru estaría en una clara desventaja, por lo que no podía permitir que creciera la distancia. Tenía que ayudar a Seshomaru o aquel sería mi final.

En un intento desesperado por liberarme, subí el codo con rapidez hasta hacerlo chocar con la nariz del demonio. Escuché un crujido, que sabía no era lo suficiente para romperle ningún hueso, pero si para sorprenderlo y causar cierto dolor, porque al instante siguiente sus manos me saltaron inconscientemente y me dejó caer al vacío.

Con un chillido muy poco elegante de mi parte, y con la sensación de habérseme subido el corazón hasta la garganta, me encontré a mi misma cayendo por una montaña por segunda vez en la misma noche. Solo que esta vez la altura fue mayor, y por lo tanto, me veía venir que la llegada al suelo sería mucho mas dura.

No me equivoqué.

Al llegar al suelo, me choqué la cabeza contra un árbol. Mi cráneo hizo un fuerte sonido contra la dura superficie y me encontré momentáneamente aturdida mientras mi cuerpo salía rodando colina abajo, hasta terminar aterrizando en un lago. Me hundí bastante rápido en el agua, y con la cabeza latiéndome de tal forma, me fue imposible discernir donde era arriba o abajo. Intenté moverme, pero estaba completamente desorientada después de tantos golpes, con el cuerpo agotado y el agua me daba cierta sensación de paz.

Después de los eventos enloquecidos de los últimos días, aquella quietud, aquel descanso, era lo que más necesitaba. Recuerdo haber pensado lo sencillo que sería entregarme al sueño que parecía estar reclamándome con sus garras, como terminaría con el dolor, la confusión, la tristeza. Si de todos modos no era lo suficientemente buena o fuerte para salvarme a mí misma, ¿valía la pena que una persona como yo ocupara espacio en el mundo? ¿Era justo de mi parte que Seshomaru fuera tras de mí arreglando mis desastres?

 _Seshomaru…,_ pensé, y si algo en el mundo era capaz de sacarme de un trance tan intenso como en el que estaba metida en aquel momento, era la mención de su nombre. Lo había decepcionado una y otra vez, de mil maneras posibles, y él por alguna razón, todavía salía a buscarme cuando cometía un error. Cuando me ponía a mí misma en peligro, él siempre estaba ahí para salvarme. No tenía sentido, no tenía obligación de hacerlo…y sin embargo lo hacía sin recriminarme nada.

Estaba agotada, y sentía que las fuerzas se me iban con rapidez…pero solo recordar ese par de ojos dorados, furiosos, confundidos, o con cualquier emoción que fuera, me hacía querer intentarlo un poco mas.

Con pesadez me moví, intentando encontrar la superficie. De repente noté que las burbujas saliendo de mi boca se dirigían a una dirección específica, y recordé que alguien me había dicho que las burbujas siempre se dirigen hacia arriba.

Nadé en aquella dirección, notando los pulmones quemarme por el esfuerzo de intentar conseguir aire donde no lo había, y apuré mi pataleo, pero el camino parecía demasiado largo, la superficie demasiado lejos. Estiré el brazo hacia adelante, curvando mis dedos, intentando sentir la corriente de aire que me indicaría que estaba cerca.

 _Un poco mas,_ rogué, empezando a desesperarme cuando noté las manchas negras en mi visión. Pero afortunadamente, la inconsciencia nunca llegó.

Sentí una mano fría aferrar la mía con fuerza, y tirar de mí hacia arriba hasta salir disparada fuera del agua y arrojada al suelo. Tosí y di grandes bocanadas de aire, llevándome la mano al pecho para intentar acallar el sonido de mi enloquecido corazón.

 _Estoy viva,_ pensé, _de verdad estoy viva._

En mi línea de visión apareció aquel par de ojos dorados que tanto había llegado a admirar y me observaron con mirada clínica.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con su típica voz monocorde.

Asentí, porque no confiaba en el sonido de mi voz.

\- Bien – respondió, y con un gesto infinitamente suave, me corrió unos mechones de pelo del rostro.

El gesto fue tan tierno, tan dulce, a pesar de su simpleza, que antes de que me diera cuenta, me dejó llorando allí en el suelo. Las lágrimas corrieron infinitas por mis mejillas, y la garganta se me cerró con un doloroso nudo que por más que tragara, no conseguía quitar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con cierta alarma en su tono de voz - ¿estás herida?

Negué con la cabeza y lloré más fuerte, pero no por mí misma, ni por la experiencia cercana a la muerte que acababa de tener, ni siquiera por el dolor en mi cuerpo. Lloré de forma inconsolable…por lo cerca que había estado de perderme aquel momento, aquella caricia de sus dedos sobre mi rostro.

Habían tantos momentos que quería vivir a su lado, tantos gestos, y me embargó de forma violenta lo cerca que había estado de perder aquellas oportunidades. Nunca quise demasiadas cosas para mí misma, pero en aquel instante en que nuestras pieles se conectaron en un acto de ternura, quise que aquel momento durara para siempre y que muchos mas le precedieran. Lo quise todo, y lo quise a él.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar.

Asentí nuevamente, pero no fui capaz de parar de llorar, y por un rato él me dejó hacerlo.

* * *

Un poco mas tarde volvimos a la cueva en silencio, y junto al calor del fuego me dormí como un tronco. Ni siquiera pregunté que había sucedido con el demonio pez, porque si Seshomaru estaba vivo y en perfectas condiciones, eso significaba que su enemigo no lo estaba. Seshomaru no dejaba cabos sueltos en una batalla. Nunca.

Intenté distraerme con pensamientos mas alegres, pero mi cabeza volvía una y otra vez al mismo tema: el final de nuestra travesía. Podía imaginarme lo que nos deparaba el día siguiente, y si bien quería aprovechar mis últimas horas con Seshomaru, estaba demasiado cansada como para ser útil. Así que, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, me quedé dormida sobre el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba, y nuestras ropas se habían secado un poco después del chaparrón. Seshomaru y yo comimos en silencio un animal que él cazó rápidamente, y me ofreció agua antes de seguir nuestro camino. Yo me puse de pie lentamente, mi cuerpo medio gritando de dolor con cada movimiento.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien para seguir?

 _Eso no es justo,_ pensé, _quiero decirte que no._

Pero no sería verdad, y no estaba con ánimos de mentirle. La cabeza me dolía un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para sacarme el apetito o marearme. Tenía rasguños en los brazos y las piernas, pero me había encargado de vendarlos antes de quedarme dormida, por lo que no creía que se infectaran. No estaba en mis mejores condiciones, pero ciertamente podía ser peor, así que no podía quejarme.

\- Estoy bien – contesté, y me subí a su espalda con cuidado, agradeciendo que no tenía que caminar por aquel día.

Como el día anterior, prácticamente volamos de lo rápido que íbamos, pero esta vez no disfruté el paisaje, ni señalé las cosas bonitas en el camino, simplemente me dejé llevar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Era de noche cuando por fin nos detuvimos. Sentía los músculos agarrotados, e intenté estirarlos con una corta caminata. Pero entonces noté a una corta distancia un conjunto de pequeñas casas de madera, y no me quedó ninguna duda: habíamos llegado a destino.

\- Entonces ya llegamos – murmuré, rompiendo el silencio después de muchas horas – aquí vas a dejarme.

Mis palabras parecieron ser llevadas por el viento. Me hubiera gustado que se fueran lo suficientemente lejos como para que no fueran verdad, pero no podía negar lo evidente.

\- Solo si aquí te consideraras satisfecha.

 _Satisfecha,_ pensé, preguntándome que había pasado con su objetivo de dejarme en una aldea donde yo pudiera ser feliz. ¿Se había hecho muy difícil la misión? ¿O se había dado cuenta en el camino que aquello no sería real para mí si él no estaba a mi lado? Le había advertido que no encontraría lugar en el mundo en donde yo me pudiera considerar ''feliz'', se ve que él había desistido en la búsqueda también.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si digo que no? – pregunté por lo bajo.

\- Te llevaré a otro sitio, pero solo estarías retrasando lo inevitable – me advirtió.

Su resolución era absoluta, y aunque intentara convencerlo de que lo mejor para mí era ir donde fuera que él estuviera, sabía que no creería mis palabras. Suponía que podía retrasar la elección de una aldea por un tiempo, ¿pero a qué precio? Solo terminaríamos irritados y peleados al final.

Me mordí el labio con frustración. De repente me sentía una mascota que Seshomaru había estado arrastrando por el camino por demasiado tiempo, y ahora quería dejar con otro dueño. No me gustaba pensar en mí misma de aquella forma, pero era la descripción que más se le acercaba a mi situación actual.

 _Por una vez deja de dar problemas,_ recordé con tristeza sus palabras, ¿pero pensaba rendirme tan rápido?

\- ¿Y porque este lugar en especial? – pregunté, en un estúpido intento por retrasar aquello aunque fuera unos instantes - ¿por qué no nos detuvimos en ninguna de las aldeas que nos cruzamos?

\- Porque aquí tienes conocidos que pueden ayudarte – respondió en voz baja, un tanto gutural, casi parecía que no le gustaba su propia elección.

Lo miré con confusión, pero al ver que no me explicaba nada mas, desistí y centré mi atención en la aldea colina abajo. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero una serie de antorchas encendidas iluminaban con la suficiente intensidad como para notar una pareja caminando entre las casas. La chica llevaba el cabello negro suelto sobre la espalda, y una yukata de color azul. No se veía diferente a cualquiera de las otras mujeres japonesas, así que por unos instantes, no la reconocí. Hasta que noté el hombre...mejor dicho, demonio, con el que caminaba tomada del brazo.

Jadeé con asombro y me volví hacia Seshomaru.

\- ¿Es ese quien creo que es? – pregunté apuntando hacia la pareja en la distancia - ¿es ese Inuyasha?

Sabía que Seshomaru no era muy cercano a su medio hermano demonio, por lo que no fue ninguna novedad verlo cerrar sus puños en obvia frustración ante la mención de su nombre. Lo que si constituía una extraña sorpresa, era no verlo correr hacia él y enfrascarse en una pelea.

\- Lo es – respondió, su voz destilando perfectamente su enojo - averigüé su paradero hace un tiempo.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué?

No recordaba demasiadas ocasiones en que ambos hermanos hubieran trabajado juntos por un objetivo específico, y menos que menos voluntariamente. Que Seshomaru se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscar a su hermano, me decía lo desesperado que estaba, intentando deshacerse de mí.

Y eso sí que dolía más que cualquier herida física.

\- Porque los conoces bien y serán capaces de cuidar de ti.

\- No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, tengo 18 años – le informé.

\- Bien, entonces ellos pueden hacerte compañía.

Volví a mirar a la aldea, pero la pareja ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad, y me encontré a mi misma queriendo verlos de nuevo a la luz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba a ninguno de los dos, demasiado en realidad.

Kagome e Inuyasha habían estado viviendo en la aldea de la vieja Kaede por la época en la que me mudé, y si bien eran mas grandes que yo por bastantes años, siempre me incluyeron para que no me quedara sola. Kagome era amable conmigo, e Inuyasha prometía protegerme a pesar de que no había ningún peligro del cual tener miedo. En mi mente inocente de niña, había pensado que entre la vieja Kaede, Seshomaru, Inuyasha y Kagome, tenía una familia de la cual estar orgullosa.

Sin embargo, rápidamente me di cuenta que no duraría.

Los primeros en irse fueron ellos dos. Ambos estaban felices juntos y buscaban tener hijos en un futuro cercano, pero aún eran jóvenes y deseaban vivir aventuras, por lo que unos meses después de mi llegada, anunciaron su intención de viajar y conocer otros sitios antes de asentarse en un lugar permanentemente. Me invitaron a seguirlos, pero no habría hecho mas que estorbar a una pareja joven y recién casada, ademas de que esperaba las visitas de Seshomaru de todos los años, y no me animaba a perder aquello. Yo los despedí con tristeza, pero recuerdo el haber pensado que no estaría completamente sola, que al menos tendría a Seshomaru a mi lado. Que gran error había sido.

 _Bueno, se ve que encontraron un lugar donde asentarse después de todo,_ pensé, y suponía que sus otros compañeros, la cazadora de demonios y el monje, debían también estar con ellos. Imaginaba que si debía quedarme en algún sitio, junto con conocidos no me parecía mal, pero aún tenía una piedra en mi corazón que no me dejaba tranquila.

\- ¿Volverás algún día? – pregunté en voz baja.

El silencio fue todo lo que obtuve, y si bien aquello era una respuesta en sí misma, no iba a aceptar su falta de explicación en aquel momento. Por como venía la mano, era muy posible que aquella fuera nuestra despedida.

\- Seshomaru, responde la pregunta…por favor.

Lo escuché respirar hondo, y yo me di la vuelta para que pudiéramos discutir cara a cara.

\- No es mi intención, no.

\- ¿Y si te digo que voy a extrañarte? – me apuré a decir, dando un par de pasos hacia él - ¿qué me gustaría que volvieras alguna vez?

\- No cambia en nada la situación.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan frío? ¿O siempre había sido así y yo simplemente había estado demasiado ocupada admirándolo como para darme cuenta?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que no lo cambia? ¿Es que ya no sientes ningún mínimo de aprecio por mí? – pregunté con genuina tristeza.

\- Es precisamente por esa razón por la que no pienso volver – respondió de forma tan rápida, que dudo que hubiera pensado demasiado antes de hablar, y luego agregó malhumoradamente - eres demasiado importante como para arriesgarme a que te pase nada.

Sentí mi corazón dar un ligero salto dentro de mi pecho, imperceptible ante cualquiera que me estuviera viendo, pero en mi interior se había sentido como un terremoto. ¿Cómo podía este hombre hacerme pasar de la más absoluta tristeza, a la más incontenible felicidad con una mísera frase? No creía que tuviera en cuenta el efecto que sus palabras tenían en mi persona.

\- ¿De qué manera?

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

Me aclaré la voz antes de hablar:

\- ¿De qué manera te soy importante?

No sabía qué clase de respuesta podría darme, o si me daría alguna en absoluto. Sería muy propio de él responder algo así como: ''esto no es esencial ahora mismo'' y evadir el tema porque este le resultase incomodo o simplemente tedioso.

 _Pero tengo que saber,_ decidí.

Tragué saliva y esperé con la sensación de tener el corazón en la garganta.

\- Tú eres importante porque eres Rin – contestó, encogiéndose de hombres, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo - nada más que eso.

Sentí mis labios a punto de esbozarse en una ancha sonrisa, y me escondí la boca con el dorso de la mano para que él no pudiera verme. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, y sentía mi cabeza ligera sobre mis hombros. La sensación era similar a cuando me había besado, o tocado, sin embargo en esta ocasión, simplemente sus palabras me habían hecho reaccionar de forma tan violenta, y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Nadie nunca me había hecho sentir así, tan femenina, tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte. Estar a su lado me ponía feliz, que me tocara me hacía perder el aliento, y su respeto era lo que mas buscaba en la vida. Había algo en Seshomaru, fuera lo que fuera, que me dejaba completamente prendada de él. Pero, ¿por qué eran mis sentimientos tan fuertes por él específicamente y por nadie mas?

De pronto, me vino a la cabeza una conversación muy particular, y de la cual no pensaba hacía semanas. Probablemente la habría olvidado ya, pero por alguna razón resurgió en aquel momento, y no fui capaz de ignorarla.

 _\- Él es especial para mí, no lo voy a negar…pero no de la forma en que crees._

 _\- Espero que así sea – me dijo la vieja Kaede, mirándome de forma seria – no hay camino de rosas cuando caminas de la mano de un demonio, mas si eres una humana._

Y entonces, todo cayó en su lugar. Como si fuera la última pieza en un puzzle, mi mente encastró los pedazos que faltaban, y pareció encenderse como una antorcha brillante e intensa. No hubo dudas, solo absoluta claridad. En ese momento, mientras él me miraba con confusión y mi cuerpo se calentaba ante su escrutinio, me di cuenta de un hecho que debería haber sido obvio para mí desde el principio, de una verdad que ahora mismo era clara como el agua para mí, pero que no había conseguido ver antes.

Estaba enamorada de la persona frente a mí.

La vieja Kaede me había advertido hacía unas semanas, que aún no comprendía mis propios sentimientos por Seshomaru, me había rogado una y otra vez que me casara con un humano común y corriente, y olvidara la fantasía de amar a un demonio. Yo prácticamente me había reído de su suposición, tomando como ridícula la idea de quererlo más allá que como un amigo. No sé decir exactamente si mis sentimientos se habían transformado en el viaje, o si siempre me había sentido de esta forma, pero ciertamente había estado demasiado ciega y testaruda, y ahora ya no quedaban velos que me taparan.

Amaba a Seshomaru. ¿Y no era cruel venirme a darme cuenta en el mismísimo momento en que nos tocaba despedirnos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué el universo parecía tan esmerado en darme una desdicha tras otra?

 _Entonces ya no me importa nada,_ decidí. No estaba segura de poder hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero al menos quería que supiera mis sentimientos, y mas que nada, quería que se replanteara los suyos por mí, que me viera como la mujer que me había convertido en su ausencia. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, pregunté de sopetón:

\- ¿Me amas?

Mi pregunta lo tomó tan desprevenido, que al principio no contestó nada, solo me miró como si acabara de decirle que le habían crecido tres cabezas nuevas sobre su cuello. Había esperado que se le fuera el aliento, o que se mostrara avergonzado aunque fuera, pero o bien era muy buen mentiroso, o simplemente no veía verdad alguna en mis palabras.

\- No seas ridícula – contestó, recuperándose de la sorpresa - los demonios no perdemos el tiempo en tonterías como el amor.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a grandes zancadas. Lo apunté con un dedo en el pecho.

\- ¡No me vengas con excusas! Tu hermano esta con la misma mujer desde hace años y el también es un demonio…

\- No, el es mitad demonio – me interrumpió, enfadado - y antes de que me digas que ''es lo mismo'', déjame informarte de que no lo es. La mitad humana en sí mismo es la que le da la capacidad de amar, no nos confundas a los dos.

 _¿Confundir? ¿Cómo te podría confundir con alguien mas?,_ pensé, mientras nos enfrascábamos en una guerra de miradas enfurecidas. Sabía que no le gustaba que lo comparasen con Inuyasha, pero nunca había sido esa mi intención, después de todo, no me parecía que había alguien en el mundo con quien poder compararlo. Seshomaru era uno solo.

En el silencio de la noche, nos tiramos dagas con los ojos, esperando que el otro diera un paso atrás, pestañara aunque fuera, o simplemente mirara a otro sitio. Pero ambos éramos tercos a más no poder, y odiábamos perder. Yo habría seguido haciéndole frente…si no fuera por el hecho de que aquello no nos iba a llevar a ningún lugar. Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, congelados en un mismo sitio, y estaba malditamente cansada de no avanzar. No era esta la forma en que iba a llegar a él.

Me eché hacia atrás, rindiéndome, y respiré hondo.

\- Creo que te equivocas – dije, controlando el tono de mi voz para que sonara calmado - no estoy segura si me amas como un hombre a una mujer…o como un adulto a una niña a la que solo quiere proteger. Pero tienes la capacidad de amar, solamente estas intentando no admitírtelo a ti mismo.

Seshomaru miró mas allá de mi hombro, hacia la aldea mas abajo que esperaba mi llegada en breve. Pareció agotado entonces, de la vida, de mí, del mundo, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero agotado al fin y al cabo…y deseando que me vaya.

\- Esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio, Rin.

 _Gran evasión,_ pensé de forma sarcástica, y junté mis manos en puños, _pero no la suficiente._

\- Tienes razón – me acerqué y me subí de puntas de pie hasta alcanzar su rostro con el mío - hablar no nos lleva a ningún sitio.

Sin más preámbulos ni anticipación alguna, lo besé, y se sintió como volver a un sitio seguro, a mi hogar después de mucho tiempo fuera de casa. El beso fue corto, y él no me lo correspondió, pero al menos me llevaba su sabor en la boca, y eso me agradaba. Me dio la suficiente seguridad para hablar:

\- Hay muchas maneras diferentes de amar, y créeme cuando te digo que sé lo confusas que pueden ser unas con otras. Yo siempre te quise, pero estos últimos días, y después de todo lo que pasamos, me di cuenta de la poca importancia que le había dado en realidad a mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo, plena y simplemente. No quiero ser solo tu amiga, ni tu mascota, ni un objeto de protección, quiero ser tu pareja y estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, Seshomaru.

No hubo cambio alguno en su mirada, pero aquello me lo esperaba. Solo el gran Lord Seshomaru podía poner un rostro tan magníficamente indiferente ante una confesión.

\- Eso es ilusorio.

 _Maldita sea,_ le había dejado mi corazón en una bandeja frente a él, ¿y no tenía mas que decirme? En vez de rechazarme, estaba haciendo algo peor, estaba negando la existencia de mis sentimientos, y él no tenía derecho a no darles la debida importancia.

\- Es posible, pero no desvalorices mis sentimientos por ti – le respondí con voz dura.

Él suspiró entonces, de forma hastiada, y frunció el ceño en frustración.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que esperas de todo esto, Rin? – preguntó con voz dura, como retando a un niño - ¿qué te lleve conmigo? ¿qué me mude a una aldea contigo y vivamos juntos un final feliz? Esto no es un cuento de hadas, esta es la realidad en la que tú no tienes ningún sitio a mi lado.

\- Puedes hacerme un sitio – declaré con esperanza - puedo adaptarme a la vida que tú lleves y puedo…

Me cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando:

\- No, Rin, ¿qué es lo que te cuesta tanto entender? No soy un héroe en tus historias de fantasía, ni un demonio esperando que lo purifiquen. Me importa que sigas viva, pero no te equivoques…yo no te amo, Rin, ni lo hare nunca.

Dejó de hablar abruptamente y se alejó unos pasos, evitando mi mirada. Yo me quedé observando el mismo sitio en el que él había estado de pie unos instantes atrás, y a pesar de que aún estaba a su lado, me sentí completamente sola.

Creo que algo en mi interior se rompió en aquel entonces, simplemente se hizo trisas como papel mientras él hablaba, y me dejó con un notorio y doloroso vacío dentro de mi pecho. Las manos me temblaron, y podía sentir lagrimas amenazando con estallar detrás de mis ojos. Quería llorar hasta sentirme mejor y que él me consolara con mentiras…pero aquella era la realidad, y aquel no era mi héroe. Solo un demonio que le había permitido acercarse demasiado a mi corazón.

Con esfuerzo me tragué el nudo en mi garganta, y me di la vuelta hacia la pacífica aldea. No se sentía como mi futuro hogar en absoluto, pero siendo justa conmigo misma, ningún lugar se sentiría nunca de aquella forma.

\- Lo entiendo – respondí en voz baja, y a pesar de que me costó, logré forzar las palabras – no volveré a molestarte con ese tema.

Él no contestó, y yo empecé mi descenso bajo la montaña. Comprendí que él no me seguiría, sino que me miraría en la distancia si es que algún peligro se presentaba ante mi camino. Así que aquella en verdad era nuestra despedida.

Me detuve sobre mis pies sin poder evitarlo, y me giré para mirarlo.

\- Visítame alguna vez – le pedí, con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alentadora – aunque no me correspondas, no importa, querré saber de ti.

\- No puedo prometer eso – respondió después de un instante de tenso silencio.

Su pelo blanco volaba al viento de forma hipnótica, y me pareció lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida.

\- Entonces miénteme - rogué en voz baja.

\- ¿Para que mantengas una esperanza falsa de que alguna vez volveré?

Le sonrisa que le dediqué en aquel momento fue triste, y me costó contener las lagrimas.

\- No te preocupes por mí – respondí – estoy acostumbrada a esperarte.

Él pareció meditar por un buen rato, y cuando abrió la boca, sus palabras me decepcionaron como un cuchillo en mi pecho...pero a la vez, fueron exactamente lo que necesitaba oír:

\- Adios, Rin.

En el instante siguiente desapareció de mi vista, llevándose consigo su promesa nunca dicha, pero se lo agradecí en silencio, por no condenarme a una vida en eterna espera sin sentido. Me di la vuelta y ahora sí comencé mi camino colina abajo. A pesar de que sabía que Seshomaru me debía estar observando desde un escondite cercano, no pude contener las lagrimas, y estas se derramaron libres por mi rostro.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, y si es así por favor dejen comentario! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

 _1 mes y medio después…_

\- Y entonces tuvo el descaro de decirme que me mantenga a las decisiones estrictamente de la cocina - nos comentó Risako.

\- ¡Pero mira qué es cretino! ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – le preguntó alguien más.

Ante la pregunta, Risako esbozó una ancha sonrisa, y en voz alta y clara respondió:

\- Le informé muy cordialmente que no hay que ofender a la persona que manipula tu comida…nunca se sabe que pueden poner dentro.

Las risas de las mujeres estallaron de forma potente ante el último comentario, e incluso algunas de ellas tuvieron que sostenerse el estomago o borrar lágrimas de diversión de sus caras. Todas conocían a Risako lo suficiente como para estar seguras que jamás usaría nada peligroso contra otra persona, era la idea de una broma inofensiva la que nos divertía a todas.

En un mundo en que las mujeres éramos consideradas débiles damiselas, y en que los hombres se creían los amos y señores del universo, que una mujer planteara una amenaza (sin importar lo poco seria que fuera al final) era un soplo de aire fresco en la rutina. La verdad es que no muchas mujeres le hacían frente a sus esposos ante una discusión, y eso me molestaba, pero yo no era nadie para dar mi opinión porque no estaba casada. Risako, por el contrario, siempre tenía muy buenas respuestas.

Me levanté y caminé hacia una roca cercana, donde dejé secando la prenda de ropa que había estado lavando durante un rato. Estiré los brazos sobre la cabeza e hice sonar los músculos en mi espalda, los cuales dolían un poco después de estar tanto rato agachada. Las labores domesticas no me gustaban para nada, pero al menos no estaba sola en la tarea, por lo que se hacía más llevadero.

Éramos unas 30 mujeres en la aldea, de distintas edades y personalidades. Algunas casadas, otras solteras, algunas sabias abuelas, otras niñas que hacía poco habían tenido su primer periodo. No teníamos demasiado en común unas con otras, pero si algo sabíamos hacer, era pasar el rato de forma divertida ante una tarea tan aburrida.

\- ¿Y que respondió a eso? – preguntó alguien en cuanto la risa murió.

\- Al principio contestó algo parecido a ''tú no me dices lo que hacer, mujer'' – respondió Risako imitando en burla la voz grave de su esposo – a lo que yo dije: ''no, claro que no, solo acuérdate quien mantiene en pie tu casa… y después discutimos quien tiene más poder de decisión''. Se fue refunfuñando como un niño después de aquello.

Una nueva oleada de risas comenzó y esta vez me sumé en voz baja cuando me volví a sentar con el grupo. Risako era una de esas personas que te cae bien apenas la conoces: dulce, carismática y con una lengua afilada para cuando la están tratando de tonta. No dejaba que nadie la pase por arriba, ni siquiera su esposo, y me había recibido con brazos abiertos a la aldea a pesar de que yo era una forastera.

 _Hacen falta más mujeres por aquí,_ me había dicho ella al conocerme, y luego procedió a abrazarme como si fuéramos viejas compañeras encontrándose después de un viaje. Recuerdo haberme congelado en mi sitio, con sus brazos a mi alrededor, esperando las burlas que estaba segura no tardarían en llegar. Al fin y al cabo, podría haber llenado páginas enteras con malas experiencias que había tenido con seres humanos. Se podía decir que tenía asuntos de poca confianza para con los demás.

Pero conforme pasaban los días, y nada sucedía, empecé a darme cuenta cuan diferente era aquella aldea de la que había vivido por tantos años. Allí nadie se salía de su camino para evitar pasar a mi lado, o ignoraban cuando yo hablaba, o se burlaban por lo bajo al verme. No pondría las manos en el fuego y diría que todos eran ángeles, pero ciertamente eran seres humanos más decentes en comparación a los que había conocido el resto de mi vida.

Por ejemplo, el aprenderse mi nombre a tan solo unos días de estar viviendo allí. Sé que suena algo tonto, pero es que no me esperaba que la gente me tomara ni siquiera un mínimo de importancia como para en verdad aprenderse como me llamo. O que me saludaran al pasar, aquello era una primera vez para mí.

\- Rin – me llamó Risako a unos metros desde donde yo estaba sentada – ¿me pasas esa prenda roja que está ahí?

Tomé la hakama roja que seguramente había salido volando en el viento, y se la arrojé con fuerza, haciendo que aterrizara a su lado en el pasto.

\- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa, antes de volver al trabajo.

A pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que yo, Risako me daba la impresión de ser bastante madura. Para empezar llevaba ya un par de años casada, y a pesar de que no tenía hijos en camino, se la veía con una actitud increíblemente maternal para con los niños en la aldea. A veces un tanto inflexible y dura, pero siempre con un toque de dulzura muy característico de ella.

Como nuestro rango de edad era bastante parecido, rápidamente conseguimos afinidad, y en aquel mes y medio, puedo decir que se convirtió en una amiga. Admiraba muchas actitudes de ella para con la vida, especialmente su sentido del humor y la aventura…pero por más que lo intentara (y estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por hacerlo), no podía comprender qué veía la chica en su esposo.

El tipo era el ejemplo más opuesto a su personalidad que se me podía ocurrir: tosco, sin tacto, aparentemente dominante, e incapaz de soltar una disculpa ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Si bien no había tenido el ''deleite'' de hablar personalmente con él en demasiadas ocasiones, sabía suficientes historias de él por parte de las mujeres en la aldea. Como por ejemplo, que trabajaba solo y que nadie sabía lo que hacía exactamente, o como siempre tenía el ceño fruncido al hablar con todo el mundo. Un hombre que no le gustaba la gente, y que a la gente tampoco le gustaba él.

No me quedaba duda que el atractivo físico de Risako y su divertida personalidad podrían haberle hecho conseguir cualquier marido, y sin embargo, estaba casada con un ermitaño 10 años mayor que ella que no parecía apreciarla en lo más mínimo. Me hacía preguntarme ¿Qué diablos tendrían aquellos dos en común para haberse casado?

 _Quizás fue una boda arreglada,_ pensé, pero esa posibilidad me gustaba incluso menos… a pesar de ser la que más sentido tenía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿habría un contexto posible en el que podrían haberse conocido y enamorado perdidamente aquellos dos?

No, demasiado improbable. No sabía mucho sobre la vida de Risako, pero teniendo en cuenta el mundo cruel en el que estábamos viviendo, no me parecía para nada extraño que su familia la hubiera obligado a contraer matrimonio. A fin de cuentas, ¿no habían intentado hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Me vino a la cabeza un recuerdo de hacía mas de dos meses. Una tarde en la que me encontraba en mi antigua cabaña junto con la vieja Kaede y la señora Sanae, ambas intentando convencerme de que aceptara casarme con su insoportable y abusivo hijo, Haru.

Dios, aquellos nombres me sonaban tan lejanos ahora, como si no fueran reales, solo fragmentos de un sueño que estaba intentando olvidar. Pero no era ningún sueño, aquel era mi pasado, y por más alegre que estuviera de no pertenecer mas a él, no había forma de que pudiera olvidarlo, me había moldeado para llegar a ser lo que soy.

Recordé entonces el instante en que rechacé firmemente la propuesta de la señora Sanae…y la riña que me llevé en respuesta. Aquella mujer me había intentado hacer sentir culpable por no aceptar a su hijo, me había gritado que no sabía lo que era mejor para mí y que estaba cometiendo una gran ofensa.

Pero ¿a quién diablos había ofendido al no aceptar lo que otros esperan de mí? ¿A quién había lastimado intentando perseguir mi propio camino sin que alguien me lo marcara? A absolutamente nadie, y me molestaba que más gente no lo viera como yo. Dentro de todo había tenido suerte, porque no había nadie con la suficiente autoridad en mi vida como para doblegarme, pero otras chicas no eran tan afortunadas.

Miré de reojo a Risako, y me pregunté si también a ella la habrían tratado de ingrata y malagradecida por no aceptar una maldita proposición que no deseaba. Diablos, esperaba que no fuera así, conocía el sentimiento de primera mano y no era nada agradable.

Pero sin importar si alguien la había hecho sentir mal o no, al final ella había aceptado casarse por conveniencia, ¿y no era aquella una vida increíblemente vacía? Debía ser difícil para Risako volver día a día a su casa y fingir una sonrisa para un hombre que no amaba, aparentar estabilidad cuando por dentro debía sentirse atrapada. No me imaginaba lo doloroso que debía ser aquello porque no me veía a mi misma en aquella situación. Al único dolor que suponía podía compararlo era a la falta de Seshomaru en mi vida…

 _No, por ese camino no,_ me dije, cortando de raíz cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el demonio. No podía permitirme pensar en él.

\- Aún les queda mucho por hacer, ¿les molesta si las ayudo? – preguntó una voz femenina.

Todas dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la nueva voz, cuya dueña se dirigía en ese mismo momento hacia nosotras, bajando con lentitud por una colina y medio tambaleándose por el peso de un bebe dentro de su vientre. Parecía que la barriga de Kagome estaba más grande cada vez que la veíamos, y no debía faltar demasiado para que diera a luz.

\- Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar descansando – regañó alguien, aunque no con demasiada fuerza.

\- Ya estoy harta de descansar, necesito ponerme a hacer algo o voy a enloquecer.

Una de las mujeres tomó a Kagome del brazo y la ayudó a bajar. La chica no se resistió, porque se notaba que el esfuerzo de la caminata hasta el lago y la bajada por la pequeña colina la había agotado, y apreciaba la ayuda. Incluso llegó a perder el aliento ligeramente.

\- Kagome… ¿sabe Inuyasha que tú…?

\- No – dijo ella claramente – y tampoco se lo voy a decir si es tan inflexible, es ridículo que no me permita salir de mi propia casa.

A ninguna de nosotras nos ponía especialmente cómoda que Kagome se nos hubiera unido, no porque tuviéramos un problema en particular con ella ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, la apreciábamos demasiado como para verla lastimarse. Y con lo avanzado que estaba su embarazo en aquel momento, había realmente muy pocas actividades que ella pudiera hacer sin que nos pusiera a las demás nerviosas.

Además, sabíamos que Inuyasha le daría una buena bronca en cuanto se enterara que su esposa inmensamente embarazada se había escapado de la cama. Y ninguna estaba particularmente deseosa por ver aquella discusión. Otra vez.

Últimamente su esposo la cuidaba muy de cerca y evitaba que la chica hiciera cualquier esfuerzo físico o movimiento innecesario, lo cual hablaba muy bien de él y su sentido de la protección. Pero eso a Kagome no le valía, siempre había sido una chica activa y fuerte, y que la dejaran fuera del juego (aunque fuera temporalmente) le molestaba a reventar.

\- Bueno, alguien paseme una prenda, porque no se va a lavar sola – declaró Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego de sentarse sobre el pasto.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, creo que algunas de las mujeres incluso evitaron mirarla a la cara. La chica en seguida perdió la diversión en sus ojos, y una mueca de frustración pasó a reemplazar su sonrisa.

 _Mierda, la hicimos enojar,_ pensé, pero creo que todas lo estábamos pensando. Últimamente hablar con Kagome era similar a aventurarse sobre un campo minado, nunca se sabía cuando una pequeña frase o mirada podría hacerla estallar de furia.

\- A ver si soy clara – anunció Kagome, su voz fuerte y enojada – tienen 3 segundos para pasarme una maldita prenda o van a ver el lado malvado de una mujer embarazada. No estoy bromeando.

De nuevo nos quedamos calladas, probablemente esperando que alguna otra se aventurara a negarle algo a Kagome, o al menos que le explicara por qué no era una buena idea que se pusiera a hacer trabajo físico. Pero ninguna encontró las agallas, porque creíamos al pie de la letra en la amenaza de Kagome. La habíamos visto en acción un par de veces. El tema era encontrar una persona lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a la testaruda mujer embarazada.

Por fortuna, aquella persona apareció para salvarnos el día.

\- ¡Kagome, maldita seas, mujer! – gritó Inuyasha mientras saltaba desde un árbol cercano y aterrizaba a nuestro lado con la gracia de un felino.

El cabello gris del demonio estaba salvajemente despeinado, y su hakama tenía hojas y ramas adheridas por doquier. Se notaba que había estado buscándola por bastante rato, y conociéndolo, la preocupación debía haberle estado pesando gravemente sobre los hombros.

Ahora que la había encontrado, sin embargo, parecía que la furia era todo lo que ocupaba sus facciones. Pero Kagome no se quedaba atrás:

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¡No estoy haciendo nada!

\- Puedes continuar haciendo nada en la maldita cabaña.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos entonces, y más que un intercambio amoroso típico de una pareja, parecían dos enemigos calculando estrategias para asesinar al otro. El aire a nuestro alrededor pareció cargarse de electricidad, y unánimemente decidimos darnos la fuga cuando nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos nada que ver en aquella situación.

\- Pero mira la hora…que tarde se hizo – anunció una mujer.

\- Tienes razón, estoy atrasada para…eh la cena.

\- Yo tengo que estar en otro sitio.

Una a una las mujeres se fueron levantando y apartando del camino para no inmiscuirse en la pelea de la pareja. Yo me sumé al grupo, y con mi canasta semi-vacía sobre la cadera, me alejé casi corriendo, mientras los gritos continuaban sonando a nuestras espaldas:

\- ¡Me vas a provocar un maldito infarto, mujer!

\- ¡No seas estúpido, los demonios no tienen infartos!

\- ¡Tú vas a hacer que yo sea el primero en tenerlo!

Me reí por lo bajo ante sus comentarios, hasta que me di cuenta de que en el apuro había doblado mal un par de prendas, y estas se habían caído del canasto.

 _Maldita sea,_ pensé, de verdad no quería volver para atrás y que me metieran en su pelea. Pero no podía dejar mi ropa tirada, o al día siguiente no tendría lo que ponerme. Así que, refunfuñando por lo bajo, di la vuelta y tracé de vuelta mi camino hasta encontrar la ropa perdida.

\- Rin, ¿adónde vas? – me llamó Risako en la distancia.

\- Perdí algo – le respondí – adelántense, ahora las alcanzo.

Intentando no hacer ruido, me agaché y comencé a buscar la ropa que se me había caído, e intenté no acercarme demasiado a la pareja. Los gritos subían cada vez más de tono, y a pesar de que sabía que la mayoría de las cosas que se decían no eran en serio, esperaba que no pelearan por mucho tiempo más. Me agradaban ellos dos como pareja, eran solo unos años mayores que yo, por lo que los consideraba como hermanos mayores para mí, y no quería que nada los hiciera separarse.

Encontré detrás de un arbusto una prenda violeta, y otra verde, que ambas me pertenecían, y un par de sandalias que suponía también debían ser mías. Sintiéndome satisfecha, me levanté para irme, cuando, de repente, los vi.

No estaban haciendo nada fuera de lo común para una pareja. Simplemente se estaban besando, quizás de forma un tanto pasional teniendo en cuenta la pelea a muerte que acababan de tener, pero aún así, un beso sin más. No se que había en aquel beso, sin embargo, que me dejó congelada sobre mi sitio, y sigilosamente me volví a esconder.

Inuyasha besaba a Kagome como si tuviera miedo de perderla, tomandola del cuello con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, y su cuerpo pegándose al de ella. Y la respuesta de la chica era igual de fogosa: tomándolo del pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella y devorándole la boca con la misma pasión.

Aquellas mismas dos personas que se habían estado gritando hacía solo cosa de unos segundos, ahora estaban demostrando su amor de la manera mas perfecta que se me podía ocurrir. Y no eran rudos con el otro, para nada, bajo la pasión había un claro deje de dulzura, de cuidado y cariño, que me hizo darme cuenta lo bien que encajaban el uno con el otro. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera presenciar una pareja con el nivel de equilibrio que aquellos dos presentaban.

 _No debería estar aquí,_ pensé, después de todo, el momento era demasiado intimo como para que un tercero lo estuviera presenciando. Sin querer espiar, me levanté y caminé unos pasos en la dirección contraria, pero por alguna razón, mis pies parecían hecho de plomo, y no llegué muy lejos. Me desplomé en el suelo con pesadez, y sentí como mi mente entraba en el muy familiar torbellino depresivo, hasta aterrizar en mi lugar oscuro.

Estaba envidiosa. No me gustaba sentirme así, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Yo había intentado tener ese tipo de relación con un demonio también, pero la situación me había jugado en contra y ambos habíamos terminado saliendo lastimados en el proceso. Mayoritariamente por mi culpa.

 _No pienses en eso,_ me dije, pero era muy tarde, mi mente ya estaba dentro del carril.

Desde mi llegada a la nueva aldea, había intentado con todas mis fuerzas hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, simplemente empezar una nueva vida sin que esta estuviera ligada a Seshomaru. Pero enseguida encontré que es más simple el dicho que el hecho.

La primera semana no pude parar de llorar.

De todo corazón, me alegraba de ver a Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, pero la tristeza que me embargaba al pensar en mi despedida con Seshomaru ocupaba todo pensamiento en mi mente, y todo sentimiento en mi pecho. Me había dejado. Yo le había otorgado mi corazón en bandeja de plata, le había abierto la puerta para que tomara todo lo que quisiera de mí…y él me había dejado atrás como si no fuera nada importante. Como si no hubiéramos vivido nada juntos.

Me costaba mucho asimilarlo, a ratos me ponía furiosa, a ratos me sentía dolida, pero siempre con preguntas: ¿Hablaba de verdad cuando me dijo que no sentía nada por mí? ¿Qué significaba ser "la única persona que no estaba dispuesto a lastimar"? ¿No volvería jamás a verme?

Fui inútil durante varios días, llorando a solas en mi nueva cabaña y sin querer ver a nadie por la vergüenza de mi debilidad. Los demás intentaron alegrarme, o aunque sea preguntarme que me pasaba para poder ayudarme, pero se me hacía difícil contar toda la situación con Seshomaru en voz alta sin quebrar en llantos.

Fue por mi falta de explicación que Inuyasha malinterpretó por completo la cuestión uno de aquellos días, y en un arranque de furia, intentó ir a buscar a su hermano y molerlo a golpes. Ese fue el primer día que salí de mi cabaña e hice algo útil de una vez por todas: detuve a Inuyasha de cometer una estupidez, y me forcé a mí misma a contar la situación (obviando la fallida sesión de sexo).

Contarlo me hizo bien, y antes de darme cuenta, me sentí lo suficientemente mejor como para conocer mas sobre mi nuevo hogar y las personas que vivían en él. Acepté que por el momento estaba sola, y me tragué las lágrimas, prometiendo no volver a derramar ninguna sin una buena razón. Después de todo, ya había llorado a Seshomaru bastante. Así que cerré mi corazón nuevamente, e intenté pasar cada día un poco mejor.

Pensar en él después de un tiempo, ya no me dejó destruida, pero aún me sentía entumecida por dentro de tanto en tanto. Y en aquel momento, viendo a la pareja feliz en un instante romántico, me sentí especialmente vacía.

No me había dado cuenta que tan desesperadamente deseaba ser amada hasta aquel momento, cuanto deseaba que alguien me tomara así del pelo y me cuidara de aquella manera.

Desafortunadamente, la única persona que le permitiría besarme o tocarme así, no deseaba lo mismo que yo, ¿y no era aquello extremadamente triste?

\- Rin, aquí estas.

Salí de mi ensoñación tan rápido, que se sintió como recibir un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, sorpresivo pero energizante. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Yuki, un chico de mi edad del que me había hecho amiga hacía unas semanas.

\- Eres bastante sigiloso, no te oí llegar – le dije, con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera de despreocupación.

\- Para nada, es que estabas perdida en tu mundo…para variar – me respondió, devolviéndome una sonrisa cariñosa.

Yuki era de las pocas personas que no le molestaba mis ensoñaciones, o al menos, era lo suficientemente educado como para no burlarse de mí al respecto. Lo había conocido unas pocas semanas luego de mi llegada, y se había convertido en un buen amigo, con quien no me molestaba pasar mis tardes haciendo nada. Su sonrisa siempre despreocupada, su infinita paciencia, y el hecho de que siempre tuviera algo positivo para levantar el ánimo a los demás, eran actitudes que hacían a cualquiera confiar en él rápidamente. Yo incluida.

Le había hablado de mi vida largo y tendido, pero en cuanto llegaba a recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con Seshomaru, me encontré a mi misma evitando cualquier comentario romántico de mi parte. Confiaba en Yuki, pero no estaba segura cual podría ser su opinión con respecto a los demonios… y a los humanos que se enamoran de ellos. Podía ser muy amable conmigo, pero si se enteraba que había entregado mi primera vez a un demonio, ¿me miraría de la misma manera? ¿O sería distinta a sus ojos? No estaba mal ser precavida, y de todas maneras, aquello era privado, así que me guardé mis experiencias amorosas con Seshomaru para mí.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – pregunté.

\- Si, quería mostrarte… - comenzó él a decir, pero se cortó abruptamente en cuanto notó a Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes se seguían besando a lo lejos, y se puso visiblemente incomodo – ehm… ¿hay alguna razón por la que estemos escondidos?

Me sonrojé ligeramente de vergüenza, y negué con la cabeza. Me había olvidado que aquellos dos estaban allí.

\- No, no, esto fue… un accidente – expliqué – estaba buscando mi ropa.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero vi en sus mejillas el mismo tinte rojo que debían estar mostrando las mías. Sabía que Yuki era bastante inocente, no parecía disfrutar ir por ahí persiguiendo chicas (no abiertamente por lo menos) y hablando de sexo con los demás chicos de la aldea. Su perfil era mas bien bajo, y cuando le cuestionaban si le gustaba alguna chica en particular, se ponía a tartamudear de los nervios. Era bastante adorable la verdad.

\- Ya la encontré, así que podemos irnos – informé.

Me puse de pie, pero enseguida sentí un mareo tan intenso que por poco me deja en el suelo nuevamente. Comenzó en mi cabeza y se asentó en mi estomago, luego pareció subir hasta mi garganta, hasta dejarme con unas terribles ganas de vomitar mi almuerzo sobre el suelo.

 _No otra vez,_ pensé.

\- Rin, ¿que pasa? - me preguntó Yuki, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y apoyando una mano en mi hombro para estabilizarme.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, porque estaba demasiado ocupada respirando por la nariz como para abrir la boca y responder. Doblé mi cuerpo hacia adelante, y apoyé las manos en las rodillas, concentrándome solamente en el aire entrando y saliendo de mis pulmones. La verdad es que ya me sabía la rutina de memoria para sentirme mejor. Cuando te dan nauseas a cualquier momento del día casi todos los días, uno termina desarrollando una costumbre.

 _Respira,_ me dije, y me prometí a mí misma pasar por la cabaña del curandero apenas regresara a la aldea. Aquel pensamiento pareció aplacar mi malestar, y en cuanto me sentí mejor, me enderecé sobre mis pies. Al menos esta vez, me había manejado para no vomitar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Yuki, mientras trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

\- Si - respondí, la voz solo un poco ronca - nos podemos ir ahora.

Vi en el rostro de Yuki la incertidumbre, pero ignoré el tema como si nada hubiera sucedido. Me sentía mejor de todas formas. Sigilosamente nos fuimos por otro camino para que la parejita no nos viera, y nos sumimos en una conversación sin importancia.

Se sentía sencillo hablar con él, sobre cualquier tema en particular, y muchas veces no hablar en absoluto. Con Yuki no sentía necesidad de llenar el silencio, sino que podíamos estar callados y disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin palabrería innecesaria, algo que no me pasaba con todo el mundo. A Risako y Kagome las adoraba, pero no podía ignorar que a veces hablaban demasiado, e Inuyasha mas que nada gritaba. Con Yuki, las conversaciones siempre eran cómodas.

Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta en cuanto regresamos a la aldea, hasta que un par de sus amigos se acercaron corriendo a nosotros y lo golpearon en broma. Enseguida comenzaron a hablar en gritos sobre unas chicas de una aldea vecina que estaba, en aquel mismo instante, bañandose en unos pozos de aguas termales cercanos.

Me reí por lo bajo ante su estúpido plan de tener un vistazo de los cuerpos de las chicas, y saludé con la mano a Yuki en modo de despedida. Él pareció querer decir algo, pero sus amigos ahogaron cualquier protesta de su parte y se lo llevaron a la carrera.

Luego de verlos alejarse, me dirigí hacia una cabaña cercana y toqué la puerta.

\- Adelante - escuché desde el interior.

Entré a la pequeña cabaña, y dejé tanto mis zapatos como mi canasta de ropa junto a la puerta. En el centro, junto a un futon y una pequeña mesa, estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas la curandera del pueblo, la señora Hitomi. Me saludó con cortesía y me ofreció una sonrisa antes de indicarme que me sentara frente a ella.

\- ¿Aún persisten las nauseas? - me preguntó, poniendo su mano en mi frente para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre.

\- Si, y me da la sensación de que empeora - le contesté resignada.

No me gustaba hablar de mi salud con los demás, me sentía muy en evidencia conmigo misma, y tampoco quería creer que hubiera de verdad algo mal en mi interior. Durante las primeras semanas, había estado demasiado deprimida, y si es que llegué a tener algún malestar físico, ciertamente no me di cuenta. Luego comenzó de forma gradual y muy suave, solo algunos episodios esporádicos de mareos o perdidas de aliento que me hacían pensar que había comido algo mal, o que la despedida de Seshomaru en verdad me había dejado inútil. Casi un mes después, sin embargo, me empecé a dar cuenta de la regularidad y la fuerza de aquellos mareos, y supe que ya no podía manejarlo sola por más tiempo.

Recurrí a la señora Hitomi sin decirle a nadie, mas que nada porque no quería preocupar a Kagome mientras estuviera embarazada, y tampoco quería hacer un escándalo de lo que esperaba fuera un problema menor. La curandera me dio unas hierbas que me aliviaron, pero solo temporalmente, y luego las nauseas volvían con fuerza. Parecía que cual fuera la enfermedad en mi interior, esta no quería desaparecer con facilidad.

La señora Hitomi me ofreció una taza de té, y la tomé en silencio, mientras ella parecía pensativa, y hasta un poco frustrada consigo misma. En aquel mes y medio, creo que me había visto mas seguido a mí que a su propia familia, y aún así, entre las dos no parecíamos llegar a una respuesta satisfactoria sobre lo que pasaba conmigo.

\- Puedo seguir proveyendo hierbas calmantes, pero no creo que estas solucionen por completo tu problema - me dijo ella con completa sinceridad.

\- Yo tampoco - murmuré por lo bajo, desalentada, pero no quería pensar que no había mas por hacer - ¿de verdad no se te ocurre que podría ser...esto? ¿alguna posibilidad que no hayamos pensado, aunque sea improbable?

\- No lo sé, Rin, hemos probado de todo, pero aún así no mejoras...sin embargo, quizás sea algo anterior a tu venida a la aldea y que yo desconozco, ¿cuando dices exactamente que comenzaron los mareos? - me preguntó.

Me quedé pensando unos instantes, intentando recordar momentos anteriores a mi llegada, pero era confuso después de tanto tiempo intentando olvidar aquella etapa en mi vida.

\- No estoy del todo segura, pero supongo que unos días antes de llegar, cuando aún estaba con Seshomaru.

Ante mi comentario, la señora Hitomi se puso pensativa, y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. Repitió aquella acción un par de veces, hasta que me puso de los nervios, y por poco le grito:

\- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

\- No, nada, es que... - pareció dudar un minuto.

La señora Hitomi parecía en una encrucijada consigo misma, se notaba que quería decirme algo, y por alguna razón, pensaba que iba a enojarme o quizas ofenderme, pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando, y volví a insistirle. Ella trago saliva y me miró a los ojos con decisión entonces...y yo por poco escupo el té cuando escuché su siguiente comentario:

\- Estoy empezando a creer que podrías estar embarazada.

* * *

 **Hola, en primer lugar muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia (a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar, perdón por eso). En segundo lugar, respondo algunos comentarios o preguntas que me hicieron:**

 **Hoshi no negai: no vi One Punch Man, así que no sabía de la existencia del demonio pez, pero me dio mucha gracia ver las imágenes. No me lo imaginaba tan…fisicoculturista jaja, pero lo desagradable lo comparto jaja.**

 **gcfavela: Este no es el final, me estoy acercando, pero todavía queda un poco, espero que sigas leyendo y te este gustando!**

 **Si hay alguna otra pregunta que quieren que conteste o algo así avísenme, porque no suelo responder comentarios (me da vergüenza jaja). Se que este no es el capitulo mas interesante, pero lo necesito para lo que va a pasar después, así que espero que sigan leyendo! Agradezco todo lo que me escriben, en serio, me dejan con demasiados ánimos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Parte de mí tenía muy claro el hecho de que estaba sobre tierra firme, con cuatro paredes en torno a mí y completamente inmóvil. Nada mas tenía que mirar a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que todo estaba bien, de que no había peligro alguno. Estaba en el interior de la cabaña de la curandera del pueblo, de rodillas en el suelo tomando el té.

Definitivamente NO estaba cayendo por un vacío hacia el infinito. El piso NO había desaparecido de debajo de mis pies y las paredes NO se habían desintegrado por arte de magia. No, claro que no, porque aquello no tendría sentido. ¿Qué importaba si sentía que el eje que me mantenía sujeta al mundo se había soltado? ¿A quién le interesaba si ahora mismo sentía mi cuerpo vagar sin rumbo por el universo? Era una estúpida ilusión causada por el shock de aquellas palabras. Nada más que eso, y me lo dije hasta el cansancio una y otra vez.

Desafortunadamente, mi mente era un torbellino de pavor, y no quería escuchar razones.

\- ¡Disculpa! – grité, sin poder controlar mi tono de voz - ¡¿Qué?!

No se porqué me asusté tanto con unas simples palabras, que ni siquiera estaban del todo confirmadas todavía, pero lo cierto es que lo hice, me asusté por completo, y no lo manejé para nada bien. Quise levantarme, correr, moverme mínimamente aunque fuera, pero dudaba que pudiera mantenerme en pie sin caerme rodando al suelo. Las piernas debajo de mi cuerpo las sentía entumecidas, y mi mente parecía hecha de algodón, confusa y enredada.

 _¿De verdad esta sucediendo esto?_

La señora Hitomi debe haber notado que no me estaba tomando la noticia del todo bien, porque se estiró desde el otro lado de la mesa, y con delicadeza me quitó la taza de té de mis manos, las cuales no me había dado cuenta, pero estaban temblando terriblemente. Me estrechó las palmas con firmeza, hasta que fui capaz de sentir un ancla que me clavaba de vuelta al mundo, y me enfoqué en el sonido de su voz.

\- Mira, Rin, es muy pronto para desesperarse – me habló ella con voz suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño muy alterado - esto es solo una especulación que no había llegado a considerar hasta ahora, y tampoco puedo estar segura que sea la correcta.

Cerré los ojos, pero aquello no me servía de nada para hacerme sentir mejor. Me sentía perdida a pesar de saber exactamente donde me encontraba, y me aferré tan fuerte a las manos de la señora Hitomi que temí hacerle daño.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunté, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué estas pensando en esta posibilidad justo ahora?

\- Bueno, te he dado una gran cantidad de hierbas medicinales, Rin, y por experiencia te puedo decir, que alguna de ellas tendría que haber hecho efecto. A menos que tengas algo más de lo que no estoy capacitada para tratar…creo que el embarazo es una posibilidad a considerar en este momento.

Sus palabras me marearon como una droga, y de repente me encontré a mí misma no pudiendo respirar, no pudiendo pensar, y la oscuridad se cernió sobre mí a pesar de que era pleno día. Perdí el balance, y me eché hacia atrás, desligando mis manos de las suyas y perdiendo el contacto con la señora Hitomi.

Volvía a caer, y a caer, y a caer. Creí que nunca me detendría, que continuaría en una bajada eternamente…hasta que me choqué la cabeza contra la pared de la cabaña, y gruñí de dolor.

 _Embarazada._

 _Embarazada._

 _Embarazada._

La palabra parecía atacar mi mente una y otra vez, como una burla, como un golpe físico en mi cuerpo que me dejaba magullada y dolorida. Me sentía inútil, perdida en un mundo que ya no parecía el mío, como un sueño del que no conseguía despertar. Sabía que estaba entrando en pánico, y debía salirme del tornado antes de que me arrastrara demasiado profundo en la tormenta, pero no conseguía encontrar fuerzas o propósito por ningún sitio.

\- Rin – me habló la señora Hitomi justo frente a mi rostro, y yo de repente recordé que no estaba sola – no te asustes, todo va a estar bien, querida.

¡Pero que simple sonaban aquellas palabras! ¿Y que tan tonta pensaba que era yo como para creérmelas? Nada estaba bien. Me consideraba a mí misma una adulta capaz de muchas cosas…pero definitivamente no de ser madre todavía, tan solo tenía 18 años. La mitad de las veces mi propia torpeza me metía en líos, ¿Cómo diablos podría mantener a un bebe a salvo?

Dios, y aquello no solo me afectaba a mí… involucraba a Seshomaru que jamás había pedido o deseado esta situación, y al posible bebe que podría o no estar llevando dentro de mi vientre en aquel momento. No quería ni imaginarme que problemas podría deparar traer un bebe semidemonio al mundo, en especial uno con sangre tan poderosa como la de Seshomaru. Toda la situación podía convertirse fácilmente en un desastre a escalas gigantescas.

Me encontré a mí misma furiosa de repente, y con ganas de gritar a alguien, pero mas allá de la señor Hitomi, que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con mis problemas, allí dentro no había más nadie. Quería descargarme, culpar a dios, a los demonios, a los hombres, a cualquiera menos a mí por meterme en esta situación. Quería alguien a quien chillarle, golpear y demandar una retribución... Pero era estúpido ¿no? Porque yo solita me había metido en aquella situación, y ahora me estaba llevando las consecuencias de mis actos sobre el cuerpo.

 _Esto es solamente culpa mía._

\- Rin – volvió a llamarme la señora Hitomi – tienes que calmarte.

Ella volvió a sostenerme las manos de aquella manera tan firme y comprensiva, y de alguna forma sus palabras se colaron por entre la locura que era mi mente, y se asentaron en algún sitio seguro, hasta hacerme un poco más fácil respirar.

 _Al menos conserva algo de dignidad,_ me dije, _tranquilízate._ Y con mucho esfuerzo, lo hice. Volví a sentarme y enderecé la espalda. Arreglé las arrugas en mi yukata, y tomé la taza de té que se había caído al suelo y mojado la madera.

\- Lo siento por eso – murmuré.

\- No te preocupes, lo limpiaré después, ahora quiero ayudarte – me respondió ella – ¿crees que podría hacerte algunas preguntas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Bien, voy a asumir que tu pareja fue el demonio con quien viajaste hasta aquí, el hermano de Inuyasha, ¿no es verdad?

No desmentí ni confirmé su afirmación, porque de todos modos, ella no la necesitaba, sabía perfectamente la respuesta. La aldea era bastante pequeña, y por lo general los romances (incluso los prohibidos) corrían rápido como la pólvora y en cuestión de días, ya todo el mundo sabía quien estaba con quien. Teniendo en cuenta que nadie tenía un solo rumor mío con ningún chico de la aldea, no debía ser para nada difícil para la señora Hitomi llegar a la conclusión de que si me había embarazado de alguien…era del demonio con quien había viajado a solas varios días por el bosque.

 _Dios, que transparente soy,_ pensé, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de vergüenza. Parecía que todos mis secretos estaban a la luz ahora, y no me gustaba para nada sentirme tan expuesta ante una persona que no conocía lo suficiente. Todos aquellos años de ser juzgada por los demás, habían dejado heridas dentro de mí.

No me gustaba pensar en mí misma como alguien a quien le importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, y desde hacía mucho tiempo trataba de vivir sin que las expectativas de los demás pesaran en mis decisiones. Pero no podía evitar pensar en los comentarios que escucharía a mis espaldas, los cuchilleos y las miradas despectivas que recibiría en cuanto se hiciera obvia la situación. En cuanto mi estomago se notara, no me darían tregua, y ser rechazada de aquella manera de nuevo…me ponía mas triste de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

\- Rin, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo? – me preguntó la señora Hitomi, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

 _La pregunta dorada,_ pensé con sarcasmo. Volví a sostenerme la cabeza con las manos, y de repente me sentí completamente estúpida. Realmente esperaba que se abriera un hoyo en el suelo y me llevara directamente al centro de la tierra donde me podría juntar con los demás idiotas del mundo.

\- No lo recuerdo – le respondí con sinceridad – siempre fui bastante irregular así que no le prestaba atención a los días.

 _Y así me fue,_ me dije.

\- Suele suceder – me respondió ella con voz comprensiva, y me quitó las manos del rostro – esto no significa que estés embarazada, querida, puede haber muchas razones por las que no te haya venido este mes, por ejemplo: mala alimentación o estrés...

\- Si, supongo que sí – respondí a desgana, pero de todos modos respiré profundamente para no desesperarme de nuevo. Si perdía los estribos otra vez, sería en privado.

Aquella pregunta sobre mi periodo era extremadamente obvia, y supongo que de no haber estado tan patéticamente depresiva últimamente, me habría dado cuenta yo misma sin que alguien me lo preguntara.

El tema es que me había pasado el último mes intentando no pensar en Seshomaru, y que me lo tiraran en la cara ahora y me dijeran que quizás llevaba a su futuro hijo en mi vientre, era chocante, y un poco doloroso.

No me consideraba completamente preparada para dejarlo atrás y olvidarme de él, pero al menos…al menos había intentado que mi vida no girara a su alrededor como si él fuera mi sol. Después de todo, me había dado una salida, me había dicho que no lo esperara más, y aunque me había dolido como mil demonios… ¡nadie podía decirme que no lo había intentado!

Había tratado de hacerme amigos y un lugar importante en mi nuevo hogar. Había intentado ser como las demás mujeres, y llevar una vida medianamente feliz. Por primera vez había comenzado a desear las cosas que nunca creí que necesitaría… ¿y ahora esto? ¿Cómo diablos podía olvidar a Seshomaru ahora?

Estaba comenzando a gritarme mentalmente, cuando me di cuenta de un hecho importante, y subí la cabeza con rapidez:

\- Espera, ¿no es demasiado pronto como para que esté presentando síntomas? Es decir, la ultima…y única vez, que Seshomaru y yo…bueno, ya sabes… fue hace aproximadamente 1 mes y un par de semanas. No sé mucho de esto, pero dudo que funcione tan rápido.

\- Bueno, si, tienes razón – me concedió, pero algo en su sonrisa no parecía muy tranquilizador – las nauseas matinales no suelen aparecer hasta un poco mas adelante durante un embarazo…pero en tu caso podrías estar gestando a un medio demonio en tu interior, por lo que no estoy segura de que haya parámetros normales para calcular la rapidez del proceso.

Asentí con la cabeza de forma desanimada, y recosté la espalda contra la pared de la cabaña, sintiéndome agotada. La señora Hitomi tenía razón, por supuesto. No había forma de saber como se desarrollaba un embarazo con un niño medio demonio porque no habían demasiados casos documentados en que aquello hubiera ocurrido, y mucho menos en una aldea tan pequeña como la nuestra. Sucedía, claro, pero no era tan simple saberlo.

Los demonios eran criaturas temidas por los humanos, y de mas esta decir, que las relaciones entre ambas especies no eran bien vistas en absoluto. Por lo general un niño semidemonio podía ser bastante maltratado por ambas especies, e incluso rechazado, a pesar de que no era culpa suya haber nacido en un mundo tan cruel. Por esa razón, el que una mujer humana llegara a engendrar los hijos de un demonio, era prácticamente un tabú, y el secreto solía enterrarse profundamente para que nadie se enterara nunca. Tal era la vergüenza.

 _Pero qué mundo tan horrible,_ pensé, e inconscientemente me llevé la mano al estomago de forma casi…protectora, pero la saqué rápidamente en cuanto me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

La señora Hitomi vio el gesto que hice, pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente continuó hablando como si no hubiera presenciado nada.

\- Kagome lleva al hijo de un medio demonio en su vientre, por lo que el porcentaje de sangre demoniaca es incluso menor que en tu caso, y su proceso ha sido más rápido que en el de un embarazo normal. Si es que estas embarazada, es posible que tú ya estés presentando síntomas a pesar de que sea un poco pronto.

\- Pero es que… no tiene sentido – dije, negando con la cabeza – si estuvieras en mi lugar lo verías, porque aquella vez…bueno…aquella… ¡no estuvo nada bien!

La señora Hitomi me ofreció una triste sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, querida, pero eso no influye demasiado en la creación de un bebe.

Y con eso, el silencio volvió a asentarse en el ambiente, y esta vez ninguna de las dos quiso romperlo.

 _Embarazada,_ me dije, y la palabra sonó tan extraña en mi propia mente, como si no se pudiera aplicar a mi persona. De todas las veces que la vieja Kaede me había rogado que me asentara y creara una familia…dudaba que hubiera tenido este mismo escenario en la mente. Yo sí que no lo había tenido.

 _Embarazada_. Sonaba tan claro teniendo en cuenta la situación estúpida en la que estaba metida, tan racional y lógico, que hasta no tenía sentido que no se me hubiera ocurrido tal posibilidad hasta aquel momento. No sabía si quería romper algo o ponerme a reír de forma histérica. Probablemente las dos cosas.

Me habría quedado allí sentada mirando la nada y contemplando mi futuro hecho trizas frente a mí, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta desde afuera.

\- Señora Hitomi – preguntó una voz infantil - ¿está ocupada ahora?

La señora Hitomi me miró con dudas en sus ojos, y supe que aún no confiaba que yo me hubiera recuperado del shock de la noticia. Supongo que quería ayudarme a su manera, pero yo ya no tenía ganas de hablar.

\- Volveré en unos días – le dije, y me levanté rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando la curandera me tomó del brazo y me hizo mirarla a la cara.

\- Tienes que pensar esto muy bien, Rin – me habló en voz baja para que no se escuchara ni una palabra desde afuera - no se lo diré a nadie, pero si llegas a estar embarazada, tienes que pensar si quieres a este niño.

 _¿Está sugiriendo lo que creo que está sugiriendo?_

Sus palabras me dejaron helada sobre mi sitio y no pude contestarle, ni siquiera le aseguré que lo pensaría. Simplemente me di media vuelta y salí atropelladamente por la puerta, casi derribando a la chica que estaba esperando afuera. Mascullé una disculpa y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió.

Corrí hasta que los pies me dolieron y el aliento se me fue de los pulmones, y me detuve cuando el dolor en mi pecho se hizo lo suficientemente agudo como para no poder ignorarlo. Estúpidamente había creído que podría escapar, no de la situación, pero al menos de las ultimas palabras que me había dicho la señora Hitomi. Pero estas me perseguían dentro de la cabeza, y se hacían mas dolorosas con cada segundo que pasaba.

 _Tienes que pensar si quieres a este niño,_ repetí en mi cabeza, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me había pasado el último mes y medio en un estado casi zombie, intentando recrear mi vida pedazo a pedazo, y demasiado ocupada como para ver las señales que ahora mismo parecían tan claras. Parecía extraño venirme a dar cuenta que podía no estar yo sola en mi cuerpo. Me hacía sentirme como una estúpida por no haberlo previsto antes.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, de haberme dado cuenta temprano, ¿habría logrado algo para evitar todo esto? ¿me habría…hecho cargo de la situación?

 _Tienes que pensar si quieres a este niño…_

Una terrible sensación de culpabilidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza y quise tirarme por un acantilado por tan siquiera haber pensado aquella posibilidad por una milésima de segundo. ¿Cómo una persona considera algo así sin sentirse como un monstruo? No voy a decir que de repente estuviera completamente segura de querer un hijo…pero tampoco quería matar ninguno. Mierda, no quería tener que tomar aquella decisión, y odié a la señora Hitomi por planteármela.

Me senté en el suelo y me dejé caer hacia atrás sobre el pasto, poniéndome un brazo sobre los ojos para no quedar completamente cegada por la luz del sol, e intenté no pensar en nada.

\- Rin, ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? – escuché que una voz femenina me llamaba.

Abrí los ojos y retiré el brazo de mi rostro, para ver a Kagome mirándome de forma confusa desde arriba.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado - ¿te sientes mal?

\- No, no – contesté, sentándome e intentando esbozar una sonrisa – todo esta bien, estoy un poco cansada, nada mas.

\- Ni me lo digas, con el peso que llevo últimamente, me canso con caminar dos pasos – bromeó mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano al estomago y acariciaba con cariño su vientre.

Me quedé mirando su forma de ser tan dulce con una criatura que aún no había llegado al mundo, y vagamente me pregunté si en otra vida, un embarazo me podría haber puesto tan feliz como lo estaba Kagome en aquel momento. Era difícil decirlo, porque la yo de esta vida, estaba demasiado confundida como para considerarlo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Rin? Estas un poco pálida – me dijo Kagome con preocupación en su voz - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a la señora Hitomi?

 _Vengo de ahí,_ pensé, pero no se lo dije, porque no estaba preparada para admitir nada todavía…sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien y sacarme el miedo de encima.

\- ¿Kagome, puedo preguntarte algo?...Es un poco extraño.

\- Claro, no hay problema – respondió ella, mirándome de forma un tanto confusa.

Clavé mi mirada en mis manos y comencé a apretarme los nudillos hasta que estos sonaran. En el silencio, el sonido parecía especialmente alto.

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que querías un bebé?

Kagome pareció momentáneamente sorprendida ante mi pregunta, y por un momento, creí que había descubierto mi más nuevo secreto. Me pregunté si habría algo en mi piel, en mis ojos o simplemente en el tono de mi voz que hiciera obvia la situación. ¿Podía una mujer embarazada identificar a otra? Esperaba que no.

\- Supongo que fue hace cosa de un año, cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí – me dijo, sin embargo, y no noté ninguna sospecha en su tono de voz – Inuyasha estaba en contra y tardé un tiempo en convencerlo.

\- ¿Por qué estaba en contra?

Kagome se echó hacia atrás sobre el pasto y su pelo formó un halo negro alrededor de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se rió con suavidad, recordando algo divertido.

\- Decía que no quería compartirme con un niño.

Me uní a su risa, y me recosté junto a ella en el suelo. Vimos las nubes pasar sobre nuestras cabezas, y agradecimos en cuanto una de ellas tapó por completo el sol y nos dio una agradable sombra.

\- Supe enseguida que me estaba inventando una excusa – me explicó Kagome – en primer lugar, nadie tiene una razón tan idiota, y en segundo, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que simplemente estaba asustado y con poca confianza. Lo cual es muy tonto. Me mantiene a salvo todos los días de mi vida desde que tengo 16, y le parece que no puede proteger a un niño.

 _Entiendo el sentimiento,_ pensé. No compartí mi pensamiento porque me habría delatado, pero definitivamente podía relacionarme con aquel miedo. Era completamente aterrador pensar que la vida de otra persona pudiera depender tanto de la mía, en especial una criatura tan indefensa e inocente. Incluso si podía manejarme para que al bebé no le sucediera ningún horrible accidente, ¿Cómo podía encargarme educarlo bien? ¿Qué pasaba si un día me hacía preguntas que no pudiera contestar?

Sabía que había muchas mujeres de mi edad o incluso menores con uno o varios hijos a su cargo, pero eso no quería decir que yo estuviera lista para el reto. Apenas sabía cocinar, la mitad de las veces mi ropa no quedaba bien lavada, y mi cabaña constantemente tenía una capa de polvo encima. Era un desastre como ama de casa, y aún mayor sabía que lo sería compartiendo mi vivienda con otra persona.

Unos años antes, me había imaginado que con el tiempo iría madurando y aprendiendo de estas cosas, hasta sentirme lo suficientemente capacitada para desear formar una familia por cuenta propia. Pero ¿Qué pasaba si ese día para mí nunca llegaba? ¿Qué pasaba si nunca estaba preparada? Me daba miedo pensarlo.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunté con interés - ¿ahora es capaz de protegerlos a los dos?

Kagome se llevó la mano nuevamente al estomago y se acarició con suavidad. Me miró y sonrió abiertamente.

\- Siempre fue capaz, él solo no podía verlo – contestó de forma sincera, sin ninguna duda en su voz - Si con tu pregunta te refieres a que si ahora tiene mas confianza en sí mismo…la respuesta es sí, la tiene. A veces se altera sin razón aparente, o se estresa mas rápido que yo, pero se recupera rápido. No creo que Inuyasha lo hubiera pensado demasiado antes, pero en verdad está emocionado por ser padre.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Habías pensado en ser madre antes?

Kagome volvió a tener esa expresión confusa en sus facciones.

Sabía que mis preguntas no debían ser para nada sencillas de contestar, y quizás hasta un poco intrusivas, pero sentía un hervidero de ansiedad dentro de mi pecho, y hablar con Kagome me relajaba, aunque fuera un poco.

\- Bueno… - contestó ella pensativa – creo que sí. Es lo que es lo que toda chica espera que pase en algún momento de su vida, ¿no? Supongo que lo había pensado de esa manera hasta hace poco, como algo lejano, poco probable…y de repente me encontré a mí misma con 26 años y un matrimonio estable, y ya no podía esperar más. Sabía que era mi hora.

Que Kagome fuera 8 años mayor que yo a veces tenía su ventaja, porque significaba que muchas de las cosas que yo estaba experimentando, ella ya las había vivido, y podía darme consejos.

Sin embargo, por mas bien intencionados que fueran sus consejos, no quitaba el hecho de que Kagome estaba en un punto de su vida muy diferente al mío, y no solo por la edad. Que el padre de su futuro hijo estuviera allí mismo, conviviendo con ella, cuidándola y asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo, era una diferencia abismal con mi vida. Mientras la chica tenía a su lado al hombre que amaba, yo estaba sola preguntándome si el demonio con quien me había acostado una sola vez… le gustaría o no saber que probablemente estaba gestando a su hijo.

Había pensado que Kagome quizás pudiera ayudarme a decidir que hacer, incluso si no se daba cuenta de que elección me estaba ayudando a tomar. Pero las circunstancias eran demasiado distintas como para que pudiera ponerse en mis zapatos y aconsejarme de manera correcta. Ella nunca pensaría en…deshacer el error, porque para ella no era un error en primer lugar. Después de todo, ella misma lo había dicho: 26 años y un matrimonio estable.

Yo no era más que una huérfana de 18 años.

\- A mí me daría miedo – dije sin darme cuenta.

Una sensación de frío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Me culparía ella si supiera que había considerado terminar el embarazo? ¿O que incluso ahora la oferta parecía adecuada para mi situación? No quería ser esa clase de persona que condena la vida de su hijo por un error que no era de nadie más que mío…pero ¿era justo que aquel niño tuviera a una inadaptada como yo como madre? ¿Era justo someterlo a una vida de rechazo como el que yo misma había sentido y no poder ni siquiera ayudarlo porque no compartía el porcentaje demoniaco en su sangre?

Tenía ganas de vomitar, o quizás de llorar, porque la decisión era espantosa, pero nuevamente, parecía ser solo mía, y no quería sentirme sola.

De repente, Kagome me tomó de la mano, y me miró muy seria antes de decir:

\- Todo el mundo tiene miedo, Rin.

\- ¿Tú lo tienes? – pregunté en voz baja.

\- Estoy completamente aterrada – respondió ella, y me sorprendió la serenidad que vi en sus ojos cuando habló.

Kagome no me pareció intranquila en aquel momento, ni siquiera ansiosa. Tan solo parecía divertida, como si hubiera mantenido aquella conversación con muchas personas reiteradas veces y ya se hubiera acostumbrado.

\- No sé porque me estas preguntando todo esto, Rin - me dijo, pero supuse que podía adivinar fácilmente la razón, simplemente me estaba dando el beneficio de la duda - pero si te sirve de consuelo, no conozco a nadie que no tenga miedos o dudas ante la llegada de un niño, y te lo digo yo que he visto incontables batallas contra poderosos y temibles demonios. Todos aquellos desafíos, palidecen ante el nuevo que estoy por enfrentarme…pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy emocionada por el reto.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser la mujer frente a mí, como podía tener miedo y aún así superarlo para que no la dominara. ¿Era yo capaz de ser así también?

De repente me pareció que la tormenta en mi interior se aclaraba ligeramente, y pude pensar con mas claridad. Si Kagome sentía las mismas dudas que yo, si tampoco se sentía perfecta todo el tiempo y estaba bien con ello…me hacía pensar que también podría haber una oportunidad para mí, incluso si mi situación parecía más complicada. Tenía miedo, sí, y dudaba que lo fuera a dejar de sentir en el futuro cercano…pero lo prefería antes que la decepción que sentiría contra mí misma si terminaba con la vida de ese bebé antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar. Dudaba que pudiera vivir conmigo misma después.

 _Tienes que penar si quieres a este niño._

¿Lo quería? No estaba segura todavía.

Pero, ¿lo tendría? Si.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Me disculpo por si tengo errores con todo el tema de los síntomas del embarazo, la verdad no sé mucho del tema. Investigué un poco igual, así que espero que esté todo mas o menos acorde.**

 **También** **quiero aclarar que con el tema del aborto no estoy necesariamente mostrando mi postura personal, ni busco generar controversia. Es una desición que me pareció que el personaje tenía que considerar y tomar según sus circunstancias. Intenté ponerme en el lugar de Rin, en su situación de vida y su madurez, para escribir lo que se le pasaría por la cabeza en el momento, espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 **Bueno, de ahora en mas se van a ir complicando las cosas, solo eso les digo :) así que espero que sigan leyendo, y como siempre espero sus comentarios! Me adelanto para decir: muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Los siguientes tres días me los pasé en profunda deliberación…y malestar estomacal. Resulta que el enterarme que podría estar embarazada no hizo ningún cambio positivo para mis nauseas matinales, todo lo contrario, parecía sentirme peor.

\- No te da tregua alguna, ¿eh? – comentó la señora Hitomi mientras me acariciaba la espalda de forma tranquilizadora.

\- Ninguna – respondí entre bocanadas de aire – es como si me quitara toda la energía por completo.

Y como si mi cuerpo quisiera reafirmar aún mas mis palabras, desde mi estomago se desató una nueva oleada de nauseas y me vi forzada a doblarme hacia adelante para expulsar mi desayuno. Lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa, últimamente me consideraba afortunada si podía mantener una comida sin sentirme mal a las pocas horas.

Mientras yo parecía exorcizar a un demonio de mi interior, la señora Hitomi continuó acariciando mi espalda y ayudándome a apartar el pelo de mi rostro de forma dulce, como una madre haría con una niña enferma.

Pero mi caso era muy distinto, ¿no es así? Mi fuente de malestar se trataba de un pequeño ser que aún no había nacido, pero aún así parecía tener el suficiente poder como para dejar a una mujer adulta como yo aovillada en el suelo y rogando por piedad. No era una imagen que estuviera particularmente contenta por compartir con los demás.

Si me lo preguntan, toda la situación me parecía un gran chiste cósmico hacia mi persona, uno que no daba gracia en absoluto. Había tenido una sola experiencia sexual en mi vida, la cual lejos de ser mágica o placentera en absoluto, se había convertido en un recuerdo doloroso y humillante en mi memoria. Ahora, resultado de esa única y fracasada experiencia, me había manejado para quedarme embarazada, y si aquel escenario no era lo suficientemente deprimente, siempre podía recordarme a mí misma que estaba completamente sola en esto, porque Seshomaru había rechazado mi confesión.

¿No es extremadamente gracioso? Casi podía escuchar las risas de los dioses a mi consta.

Pero yo apenas tenía el derecho de quejarme. Si bien un embarazo involucra dos personas, y la responsabilidad tendría que ser compartida, era yo la que lo había presionado para que se acostara conmigo. Si es que había un niño dentro de mi vientre más fuerte que yo, era producto de mi irresponsabilidad, de mis acciones. Era mi consecuencia.

 _Sé que hice mal,_ pensé e imaginé la posibilidad de que mis pensamientos alcanzaran a los de aquel niño, _pero al menos dame un par de días de descanso, pequeño semi-demonio._

Era tonto pensar que un ser que llevaba tan poco tiempo en mi interior pudiera escucharme, es decir, ¿tenía orejas siquiera ya? ¿Y una mente fuerte con la cual comprender mis palabras? No lo sabía, pero se me hacía más fácil imaginarme que estábamos conectados, y que quizás, de alguna manera muy, muy elemental, podía entenderme.

Me acaricié el estomago, intentando reforzar el sentimiento, y el mareo fue cesando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó la señora Hitomi.

Asentí, y me eché sobre el suelo despacio hasta quedar boca arriba y poder descansar los músculos. Los ojos se me cerraron y habré dormitado un par de minutos antes de ser despertada por un ligero toque en mi hombro.

\- Tienes que tomar agua, Rin, o vas a sentirte aún peor.

\- No creo que eso sea posible – comenté, pero de todas formas me senté y tomé la jarra que me ofrecía.

Despacio, tomé unos sorbos de agua, lo suficiente como para quitar el mal sabor en mi garganta, pero no demasiado como para enfurecer al estomago. Cuando me vi satisfecha, volví a entregarle la jarra, e intenté ponerme de pie para estirar las piernas.

\- Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas, jovencita? – me preguntó la curandera, tomándome del brazo y sin administrar casi fuerza, volverme a sentar en el suelo.

La palabra ''jovencita'' resonó en mi cabeza, y a pesar de que simplemente era una tonta palabra, sorpresivamente me hizo enojar bastante, porque no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

''Jovencita'' se les dice a las chicas jóvenes inmaduras, con vidas sencillas, y quienes tienen familias y gente que las quiere lo suficiente como para retarlas cuando cometen un error. Chicas que se preocupan sobre lo que van a cocinar aquel día, o con quien van a juntarse cuando terminen sus labores. Aquella nunca había sido mi rutina. Había pasado por suficientes situaciones feas y dolorosas en mi vida como para considerarme una ''jovencita''. Había sido huérfana, muerto dos veces y perdido al amor de mi vida porque él no sentía lo mismo que yo. Definitivamente tenía suficiente dolor acumulado en mi vida como para tener 50 años, no 18. Lo cual no era justo para nada.

Pero la cuestión es que ese mismo dolor que me había hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo, también me estaba ayudando a madurar. Lo quisieran ver los demás o no, yo había crecido, incluso sin que yo misma me diera cuenta al principio. Aún me consideraba una persona impetuosa, mal hablada y cabezota, pero al menos ahora ya no esperaba el retorno de alguien que no volvería nunca.

Por mas doloroso que fuera, había aprendido a vivir sin Seshomaru…aunque aquella constituyera una vida vacía.

\- Rin – me llamó la señora Hitomi, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

\- Ah, disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?

La señora Hitomi llevó su mano a mi frente y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Luego se levantó y pareció buscar algo entre sus cosas.

\- Estás un poco caliente, puede que tengas una ligera fiebre. ¿Te sientes mal?

\- En realidad no – respondí – solo estoy bastante cansada.

\- Bueno, te soy sincera, no me parece tan extraño en tu caso. Puede que estés gestando a un poderoso semi demonio, por lo que asumo va a necesitar extraer de ti más energía que un bebé humano.

La señora Hitomi volvió con una taza de té humeante, cuyo sabor podía recrear de memoria por la cantidad de veces que me lo había tomado en las últimas semanas. No era especialmente rico, pero calmaba las nauseas como nada mas podía. Lo tomé entre mis manos, e hice la pregunta que mas me asustaba hacer en voz alta:

\- Entonces ¿es definitivo que estoy…embarazada? ¿Lo puedes asegurar o algo así?

\- Creo que es muy pronto para decirlo con certeza, pero las nauseas y la falta de tu periodo este mes son señales bastante claras.

Asentí a desgana, y tomé un sorbo de té, agradeciendo el líquido caliente que relajaba mis músculos agarrotados. Me pregunté si por los próximos meses, mi vida consistiría en intentar sin éxito mantener comida solida en mi estomago y sorber té hasta cansarme. Me aburriría enseguida, lo tenía claro.

Sin embargo, no me suponía el peor destino del mundo. Considerando que cuando terminase mi malestar estaría trayendo un niño al mundo… eso me ponía más nerviosa que cualquier otra cosa.

 _Si es que estás embarazada en absoluto,_ me recordé.

La señora Hitomi me había dicho una y otra vez que no considerara mi destino sellado, ya que no había manera real de comprobar si estaba encinta por el momento. Las nauseas y la falta del sangrado aquel mes, podían significar muchas cosas, según ella, y me recomendó que no tomara aquellos síntomas como señales seguras de mi situación. Al menos temporalmente.

Durante los últimos tres días había escuchado un sinfín de:

 _En el caso de que…_

 _Si llegas a…_

 _Es posible que…_

Me estaba volviendo un poco loca, la verdad.

La señora Hitomi se había cuidado de no asegurarme nada, quizás por miedo a que yo saliera corriendo por la puerta y enloqueciera, o quizás para no desanimarme antes de tiempo y la depresión dañara aún más mi salud. No lo sé.

Por mi parte no sabía qué diablos pensar. Si bien admitir en voz alta que estaba embarazada me daba un miedo terrible, no saberlo con certeza era 100 veces peor. Mi vida podría cambiar drásticamente dependiendo de mi actual situación, y no sabía que tan preparada estaba para el cambio.

 _Si sigo estresándome así, se me va a empezar a caer el cabello,_ pensé, mientras distraídamente me rascaba el brazo.

\- Ah, casi lo olvido, tengo algo más que preguntarte – dije y me arremangué la yukata para mostrar la piel de mi brazo.

La señora Hitomi tomó mi brazo con delicadeza y lo inspeccionó de cerca mientras fruncía el ceño. Sobre mi piel se podía ver un patrón de ligeras manchas rojas y violetas, escalando por mi antebrazo hasta llegar al codo. Había pretendido mostrárselas enseguida, pero la infaltable sesión de nauseas me había hecho olvidarlo por el momento.

\- ¿Cuándo te apareció esto?

\- Ayer por la tarde, creo – contesté, soportando las ansias por rascarme - no me duele ni nada, pero tampoco desaparece.

\- Mmm, podría ser una alergia.

La señora Hitomi dejó libre mi brazo y revisó unos pequeños frascos de arcilla que tenía siempre a su lado. Eligió uno en especial con sumo cuidado, y quitó la tapa, trayendo a la habitación un fuerte olor a especias. Extendió por sus manos la sustancia amorronada antes de comenzar a pasármelo por mi brazo.

\- Nunca me había dado alergia – contesté, arrugando la nariz ante el fuerte olor.

El ungüento era bastante viscoso pero se sentía agradablemente frío contra la piel, y agradecí que la picazón disminuyera considerablemente.

\- Es posible que estés más débil físicamente – me explicó la curandera - y más susceptible a enfermedades, vas a tener que cuidarte mucho de ahora en más.

\- Si, lo sé, voy a hacerlo – contesté, pero no me engañé ni a mí misma.

No es que tuviera un deseo de muerte (como mucha gente que me conocía solía pensar), me gustaría no meterme en tantos líos y no dar problemas a las personas. ¡Pero es que se me hacía tan malditamente difícil!

En mi antigua aldea yo solía ser la niña que no podía quedarse quieta un minuto, o la que los demás niños retaban que cumpliera un desafío estúpido, y yo lo aceptaba porque odiaba perder. Era competitiva hasta la muerte y odiaba que me trataran diferente por ser una chica, razón por la cual intentaba hacer las mismas cosas que hacían los chicos, aunque no pudiera todas las veces.

Quería pensar que aquella niña había quedado atrás, que ahora era una persona más madura, que podía pensar por mí misma antes de cometer una estupidez…pero experiencias previas me decían que no tuviera demasiada fe en aquella ilusión.

A pesar de que la señora Hitomi no me conocía demasiado, vio a través de la falsa seguridad en mis palabras. Me tomó del mentón y me miró a los ojos muy seriamente antes de decir:

\- Nada de extralimitarte, Rin, lo digo en serio.

Era mas fácil dicho que hecho, pero no era ninguna tonta, y sabía que había razón en sus palabras. Después de todo, mi seguridad no le aportaba nada a aquella mujer, era un consejo tan solo para mí. Considerando que estaba ayudándome a mantenerme con vida, lo mínimo que podía hacer era colaborar yo también, ¿no?

\- Lo prometo – contesté, con voz un poco más segura ahora – nada de sobreesfuerzo.

\- Bien – contestó ella, apartando su mano de mi mentón y sonriéndome – me alegra que estemos de acuerdo: nada de trabajo pesado, nada de comidas muy especiadas, puede que seas alérgica a alguna de ellas sin saberlo, y por supuesto, nada de irte por ahí sola sin escolta.

La señora Hitomi se levantó nuevamente y se limpió las manos dentro de una jarra grande de agua que tenía en la esquina de la cabaña. Mientras tanto yo me quedé estupefacta, mirando el sitio vacío frente a mí y preguntándome si la había oído bien.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Escolta?

Ya me oíste, no puedes estar yendo sola por ahí en tu estado, al ritmo en que vienes echando afuera las comidas es probable que te debilites lo suficiente como para desmayarte.

\- Pero no necesito…

La señora Hitomi se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me miró desde arriba. Ahora parecía verdaderamente enojada.

\- No se trata solamente de lo que tú necesites, Rin.

Mierda, aquello me dejaba callada.

Por más que no pudiéramos asegurar mi embarazo todavía, tenía que dejar de pensar en mí misma como la única persona dentro de mi cuerpo, porque era posible que ya no estuviese sola. Tendía a olvidar fácil que todo lo que yo hiciera podría repercutir en el niño que aún no había nacido: las comidas, el ejercicio físico, mi malestar…todo podía dañarnos a los dos. Y yo lo olvidaba por completo.

\- Tienes razón – dije, poniéndome de pie – trataré de no ir sola a ningún sitio.

La señora Hitomi cambió su expresión entonces, pareció más dulce, más maternal, y puso una mano en mi mejilla.

\- Es solo por el momento, hasta que te mejores, y luego lidiaremos con la situación…de cualquier resultado que se presente.

Sonreí y me despedí de ella con un movimiento de la mano.

Al salir de la cabaña de la curandera, me vi momentáneamente encandilada por el sol del mediodía. En cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luz, noté que a mí alrededor, la aldea parecía llena de vida. Había movimiento por doquier, mujeres que transportaban canastas con comida o ropa, hombres cargando madera, y niños jugando de manera traviesa. Todos iban tan rápido en el cumplimiento de sus tareas, que solo verlos me terminó dando un poco de vértigo. Allí de pie sin moverme, me sentí como en el ojo de un huracán, observando la corriente vertiginosa a mí alrededor, y sin poder ser parte de ella como los demás.

Todo el mundo parecía tener un propósito aquella mañana, una razón para levantarse de la cama y salir afuera. Suponía que yo también la tenía, pero con lo cansada que estaba, no se me ocurría ninguna por el momento. Sinceramente solo me apetecía volver a la cama.

Comencé mi trayecto de vuelta a mi cabaña a paso lento y cansado. Intenté no pensar en el hecho de que me estaba volviendo a dormir tan temprano, cuando de repente oí una voz que me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y contemplé el rostro sonriente y despreocupado de Yuki, quien se acercaba a mí a la carrera.

No tardó más que unos instantes en alcanzarme, y apenas pareció perder el aliento a pesar de su corrida.

\- Qué bueno que te encontré – dijo él– ¿tienes un minuto, Rin?

No estaba de ánimos ni con la energía necesaria para entretener a nadie, y además, dudaba que fuera una compañía agradable en el estado en que me encontraba. Pero tampoco me gustaba ser descortés y mucho menos con alguien como Yuki, que jamás había sido malo conmigo. Así que ignoré mi cansancio y fingí una gran sonrisa.

\- Claro, tengo tiempo, ¿qué necesitas?

La cara de Yuki se iluminó entonces, y me alegré de haber hecho el esfuerzo por complacerlo. No eran demasiadas las personas en el mundo que podía llamar "amigos", y no pensaba desestimar a ninguno de ellos.

\- Tengo algo que decirte – respondió, llevándose la mano a la nuca y sonriendo de forma vergonzosa – pero no aquí, ¿podemos ir a otro sitio?

Recordé las palabras de la señora hitomi sobre no extralimitarme, y pensé en rechazarlo con la excusa de que estaba cansada. Pero por alguna razón, Yuki ese día parecía altamente enérgico, mas de lo normal, y parecía que tenía algo importante que sacarse del pecho. Al final la curiosidad me ganó y me dije que un par de minutos de caminata, muy difícilmente me matarían.

 _Además, todo está bien mientras tenga escolta,_ me dije.

\- Claro. Guíame.

Para mi alivio, Yuki no nos llevó muy lejos, sin embargo, los pocos metros que recorrimos hasta encontrar una zona mas despoblada de gente, me cansaron considerablemente. Estaba respirando de forma trabajosa para cuando llegamos a destino, y me sentía acalorada luego de andar bajo el sol. Me arremangué la yukata y me abaniqué el rostro, el cual podía sentir que resbalaban gotas de sudor.

\- Rin, ¿estas bien?

\- Si – contesté, sentándome contra un tronco y continuando haciéndome aire con las manos – estoy en poca forma, nada más.

Yuki no pareció muy convencido, y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- ¿Estas segura? Puedo acompañarte junto con la señora Hitomi.

Siempre tan cordial, y con unos modales de primera. Yuki verdaderamente era de las personas más amables que conocía, sin embargo, no estaba preparada en absoluto para que supiera mi secreto. Apenas me sentía cómoda con que lo supiera la señora Hitomi, y ¿que se enterara alguien más? No gracias. Era un escenario que evitaría por el momento.

\- Estoy bien – volví a decir, esta vez en un tono más duro, para dejar mi punto claro - ¿tenías algo que decirme?

\- Si, si lo tengo.

Yuki pareció cambiar su personalidad por completo en aquel entonces. La energía y el buen humor que había visto antes, se evaporaron en el aire, y su mirada adquirió un tinte serio que me llamó la atención. Parecía un hombre con un objetivo en claro, y con la resolución de llevarlo a cabo sin distracciones. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró casi enseguida como si se hubiera arrepentido, y bajó la cabeza, no sin antes permitirme ver sus mejillas tintadas de rojo. La sola visión de su sonrojo me pareció tanto adorable como extraña.

\- ¿Y…piensas decírmelo? – presioné ligeramente, porque dudaba que fuera a hablar si yo no lo alentaba.

\- Ahhh, claro si, por supuesto, ¿por qué te traería hasta aquí sino? – contestó Yuki con una risa nerviosa impropia de él - estoy más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

 _¿Por qué está nervioso?,_ me pregunté confundida. Yuki evitó mi mirada y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, con la vista fija en el suelo.

\- Veras, Rin – comenzó a decir él con voz un tanto temblorosa - yo…estuve mucho tiempo buscando la forma de…decirte algo importante… algo que me está consumiendo desde hace mucho…y necesito decirlo… y creo que hay muchas maneras por las que podría encarar esto…pero no quiero dar vueltas…aunque parece que estoy dando vueltas ahora mismo ¿no?...Lo cual créeme que no era mi intención…

Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza en aquel entonces, y me sentí una estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su nerviosismo, el tener "algo importante que decirme", el no querer tener testigos. ¡Mierda, se me estaba confesando!

Abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé sentadita y callada, preguntándome si aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

No, no podía ser. ¿En serio estaba ahí congelada en el suelo escuchando el monólogo de Yuki? ¿Lo iba a oír decirme que me amaba o algo por el estilo? La situación era tan extremadamente bizarra, que tuve que refrenar las ganas de pellizcarme para saber si se trataba o no de un sueño.

Pero, ¿Qué mierda iba a responder? No estaba preparada para esa bomba de información, y francamente no quería lidiar con ello. Bastante tenía con mis problemas, no podía darme el lujo de seguir agregando nuevos a mi lista.

Parte de mí consideró seriamente salir corriendo, o dar una excusa estúpida, o quizás hasta fingir un desmayo, para jamás tener que escuchar su confesión. Escucharla significaba que tendría la responsabilidad de rechazarlo apropiadamente, o corresponderle. Claramente no podía hacer lo segundo, y dudaba que tuviera en mí el suficiente coraje para hacer lo primero. El rechazo de Seshomaru aún dolía como una herida infectada dentro de mi pecho, y por nada del mundo quería hacerle sentir a Yuki algo parecido. Lo quería como un amigo, y mi último deseo era lastimarlo.

 _Pero, ¿entonces qué diablos hago?_

\- Entonces…yo…considero que nosotros…bueno…a veces me parece que tú y yo…

Yuki continuó yéndose por las ramas, y me pareció que así seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Al fin y al cabo, el chico era bastante tímido, y se notaba que le estaba costando trabajo que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Se estaba poniendo visiblemente más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba y supuse que podría quedarme allí sentada hasta que perdiera el valor y se rindiera. Aquel no sería un mal final para los dos, porque hasta podríamos continuar siendo amigos sin que yo lo rechazase. Estuve tentada de dejar estar la situación.

Pero solo verlo perder la calma de aquella forma me tocó una fibra sensible en mi ser, y me dio lástima. Me recordaba un poco a mí misma, cuando me había confesado a Seshomaru. Si bien el rechazo había dolido como un corte en mi piel, sé que me habría enojado si él no me hubiera dejado confesarme apropiadamente. ¿Quién era yo para negárselo a Yuki?

Antes de que me diera cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré a mi misma diciendo:

\- Yuki, estás dando vueltas.

Él me miró sorprendido entonces, casi como si no hubiera esperado una ayuda de mi parte.

\- Si, si es verdad – reconoció con una sonrisa - solo tengo que decirlo ¿no?

\- Solo tienes que decirlo.

Yuki cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no titubeó mas, ahora había una decisión muy clara en su mirada. Su voz fue fuerte y confiada al hablar:

\- Muy bien…te amo.

A pesar de que sabía a la perfección cuales serían sus palabras, de todos modos, estas parecieron golpearme el pecho con más fuerza. No obstante, el sentimiento dentro de mí no era uno de pasión, sino que era estrictamente de dolor, de tristeza.

Habría dado felizmente mi vida por escuchar esas mismas palabras de la boca de Seshomaru.

\- Te amo desde hace mucho, Rin – continuó hablando Yuki, esta vez con una emoción que no fue capaz de suprimir – podría decir que desde la primera vez que te vi, me has tenido encantado, embrujado incluso. Mis pensamientos van hacia ti la mayor parte del día, y creo que me vuelvo mas tonto en cuanto me obsequias tu sonrisa, o cuando me hablas. Te amo, y quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

¿No era aquel un final de cuento de hadas que toda chica en su sano juicio desearía? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo él eligiendo a una busca-problemas como yo?!

Sabía que cualquier chica habría estado extasiada de escuchar tal dulce declaración de alguien tan excepcionalmente bueno como Yuki. Podía hasta imaginármelo como esposo en un futuro, siendo atento y amable, escuchando los problemas de su esposa y ayudándola en lo que pudiera. Podía visualizarlo a él perfectamente en aquella imagen…pero a mí no.

En otra dimensión, con otra Rin diferente cuya vida no hubiera sido marcada por demonios, probablemente habría aceptado sus sentimientos, y sido capaz de corresponderle apropiadamente incluso.

 _Pero no en esta vida, no con la Rin que soy ahora,_ pensé, y jamás estuve tan segura de mis palabras. Su confesión, lejos de calentar mi corazón, me había dejado con la sensación de estar incluso más vacía por dentro de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Puedes…puedes decir algo? – preguntó.

\- Yo… no sé bien que decir, Yuki.

Yuki me miró con confusión, y su sonrisa titubeó ligeramente. Caminó hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado, con su espalda contra el mismo tronco. Ninguno de los dos nos miramos.

\- Podrías decirme que sí – contestó de forma un tanto divertida - eso sería una buena respuesta.

Sentí mis labios esbozar una ligera sonrisa, pero la perdí casi enseguida.

\- No estoy segura de que pueda hacer eso.

\- ¿Puedo… preguntar por qué no?

 _Porque llevo el hijo de otro hombre. Porque con lo vacía que estoy por dentro no puedo corresponderte. Porque tengo el corazón completamente roto por un demonio._ ¿Razones suficientes?

\- Porque no sería justo para ti – respondí, intentando explicarme, aunque fuera de una manera tan vaga – no soy…buena.

Hubo un par de instantes de silencio, en los cuales la incomodidad entre los dos se volvió tangente, y quise salir corriendo nuevamente. Pero Yuki tenía otros planes.

\- Hay mucho en ti que me dice lo contrario – me dijo, tomando mi mentón y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos - como tu personalidad, tu sonrisa o tu mirada. Siempre eres dulce, amable, y dispuesta a ayudar…a pesar del obvio dolor que llevas por dentro y no dejas que nadie vea.

Me quedé completamente muda e incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos, mirándolo sorprendida. Yuki pasó su mano a mi mejilla, y su pulgar trazó círculos tranquilizadores en mi piel.

¿Crees que no lo noto, Rin? Ya no quiero verte más pretendiendo que estás bien cuando claramente ocultas un profundo dolor hacia el mundo. Sé que aún no confías en mí lo suficiente como para hablarme de ello, pero está bien…porque pienso algún día ser tu pilar, tu fuerza, y poco a poco aligerar tu carga.

No atiné a responderle nada. De todos modos, cualquier respuesta de mi parte habría quedado opacada por la belleza de sus palabras.

Nadie, jamás, en el mundo, me había hablado así, hasta el punto de no creerle del todo. ¿Cómo podía querer compartir mi dolor? ¿Cómo podía é desear estar en el panorama de todos mis problemas? ¿Cómo podía él aceptar mi carga? Apenas podía yo con ella, Yuki sucumbiría bajo el peso.

Claramente, Yuki no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, demasiado ensimismado en el supuesto enamoramiento que tenía por mí, a pesar de que no conocía mis secretos. Por mas tentada que estuviera de tener un compañero con el cual compartir mi carga, no era justo para él. De todos modos, que Yuki estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo, a hacer el peso de mis problemas más fácil de sobrellevar…volvió a tocar esa fibra sensible dentro de mi ser. Y la rompió por completo.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y me oculté con la mano para que no las viera.

\- Yuki…

\- Escucha, no tienes que decirme nada todavía – me interrumpió él, y para mi alivio, no intentó apartarme la mano del rostro - piénsalo, Rin, yo…creo que puedo hacerte feliz.

Con vacilación me acarició el pelo, y yo resistí las ganas de llorar. Así permanecimos un buen rato, cómodos el uno con el otro sin hablar, hasta que el sol fue bajando y el aire haciéndose más frio. Temblé ligeramente, y solo entonces Yuki notó el cambio en el ambiente.

\- Tendríamos que volver.

\- Está bien, volvamos.

Yuki se puso de pie, y estiró el brazo para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo lo acepté y juntos comenzamos la caminata de vuelta a la aldea. Hablamos de cosas sin sentido para aligerar el clima tan extraño que se había formado entre los dos, y e intenté no pensar que nuestra amistad cambiaría para siempre de ahora en más. Fuera cual fuera mi respuesta.

Me acompañó hasta mi cabaña, y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa.

\- Piénsalo, Rin – me dijo antes de irse - Es todo lo que pido.

* * *

Esa noche soñé con un niño de blancos cabellos y piel de porcelana. De ojos dorados como la miel, y garras afiladas. Soñé que el niño corría entre los humanos, destacando como una hermosa gema que irradiaba su propia luz. Un pequeño ángel entre personas.

Soñé que había un camino, en el cual él corría con sus ágiles piernas. A su alrededor, los humanos lo flanqueaban, pero se apartaban de su lado con pavor y asco, en cuanto lo veían pasar. Pero él los ignoraba, porque su objetivo no era ellos, era yo, al final del camino.

El niño corrió hacia a mí y se abalanzó con tal fuerza que me dejó en el suelo. Pero no me importó para nada, porque aquella criatura tan pequeña estaba ahora a salvo en mis brazos, y eso era todo lo que yo deseaba. Lo abracé con fuerza y llené de besos. Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos.

Solo entonces noté como su cuerpo desaparecía entre mis dedos. Como su piel se resquebrajaba y sus ojos perdían todo el brillo, hasta parecer vacías canicas. Con desesperación le rogué que volviera, pero el pequeño se convirtió en polvo frente a mí, y el viento se llevó todo rastro de él. Como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

En mi sueño grité por el dolor de un corazón roto.

En la realidad, grité de agonía por un dolor físico que asemejaba veneno en mis venas.

* * *

 **Espero que les esté gustando como se desarrolla la historia.  
**

 **Hoshi no negai \- sentite libre de dejar todos los review largotes que quieras jaja me encanta leerlos. **

**Lo mismo va para todos los comentarios, espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Algunas veces me parece que mi vida va en declive. Intento ser positiva, verle el lado sarcástico a los malos momentos para aún así poder reírme, y trato de crear felicidad por mí misma. Intento siempre poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque sea para alegrar a alguien más. Pero algunas veces es difícil, algunas veces no me salen las sonrisas.

Pensaba que me merecía un poco de paz, un poco de estabilidad en mi vida que me permitiera recoger los trozos de mi misma que se habían deshecho después de la partida de Seshomaru. Pensaba que estaba en mi derecho de tener una vida tranquila de ahora en más. Pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes para mí, porque aquella noche fue todo un reto a superar.

Mi cuerpo parecía en llamas, quemándome desde adentro hacia afuera como si alguien hubiera encendido una llama en mi interior, y la hubiera dejado fuera de control para que me enloqueciera. No había forma de extinguirla, eso parecía bastante claro, porque por cada llama que lograba apagar, muchas más aparecían en su lugar, y mi miedo siguió creciendo.

Por mucho rato, ni siquiera estuve del todo segura si estaba dormida o despierta. Parecía demasiado perdida en mi dolor, tanto en el fuego que me consumía el cuerpo, como en el vacío de mi corazón después de haber visto desaparecer al niño entre mis dedos. Eran dolores que me quitaban el aliento y me hicieron más difícil diferenciar el sueño de la realidad.

De haber estado pensando de un punto de vista racional, me habría dado cuenta al instante, que aún no había ningún niño en mi vida, y ciertamente ninguno que fuera a desaparecer por arte de magia. Aquello no era más que un truco muy probablemente causado por mi propio miedo…y sin embargo la escena me dañó de tal forma, que no fui capaz de pensar en nada más.

 _Se ha ido…,_ eran todas las palabras que mi mente podía formar, y cada una de ellas, era como un golpe en mi pecho. Certero e insoportable.

\- ¡Rin!

En algún momento fui capaz de distinguir voces a mí alrededor, aunque no estuve muy segura de que fueran reales, y las palabras no parecían ser del todo claras. Algunas voces gritaban, otras hablaban con calma, pero mi mente parecía demasiado distorsionada como para saber a quién pertenecía cada una o siquiera lo que estaban diciendo. Intenté prestar atención, comprender lo que decían, pero una de ellas opacaba a todas las demás, gritando de forma desaforada y chillona en su nube personal de pánico, hasta el punto de no permitirme escuchar nada más.

Intenté pedirle que se callara, pero si es que poseía cuerdas vocales funcionales, ciertamente no podía encontrarlas. Me sentía completamente perdida, con la cabeza ligera, como si la tuviera bajo el agua, y solo el grito ensordecedor en mis oídos me mantenía conectada con el mundo de alguna manera.

\- ¡Rin! – escuché que alguien me llamaba, y su voz se coló por encima de aquel grito ensordecedor sin palabras.

 _Aquí estoy,_ intenté decir, _no estoy perdida…_

A pesar de que no podía sentir o ver a nadie, de alguna forma supe que no estaba sola, que a mi alrededor había personas que me llamaban, pero por alguna razón no podían alcanzarme, como si hubiera un obstáculo en el camino que los bloqueara. Y el obstáculo parecía ser yo misma.

La imagen en mi cabeza comenzó a moverse nuevamente, y el niño volvió a la vida con una gran sonrisa. Pero solo por un instante, porque la escena comenzó a desarrollarse de la misma cruel manera y supe lo que iba a pasar. Los humanos se apartaron del camino con la misma repugnancia, el niño sin nombre corrió hacia mí…y desapareció en una nube de cenizas al final del trayecto. Apenas tuve tiempo de prepararme antes de que el dolor me embargara con fuerza otra vez.

Para ese momento comprendí que estaba dormida, pero por alguna razón, no parecía ser capaz de escapar de la pesadilla. ¿Había garras a mi alrededor que no me dejaban huir? ¿Un carcelero con la única llave que se reía mientras me miraba sufrir? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que revivir este momento sin destruirme? Una y otra vez presencié la pesadilla, y cada una de las veces, sentí morir una parte de mí misma.

\- ¡Rin! – alguien volvió a gritarme, y esta vez me sujeté del sonido como si la vida me fuera en ello.

Ya no quería rememorar la pesadilla, o estar atrapada en este dolor. Necesitaba salir, pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo sola, necesitaba que las personas que estuvieran conmigo, quien quiera que fueran, me ayudaran. Estaba perdida en algún sitio, pero quería ser encontrada. Mi mayor deseo era que las voces se acercaran aún más todavía, que me continuaran llamando las veces que fueran necesarias hasta alcanzarme. Necesitaba que atronaran mis oídos con mi nombre y me ayudaran a salir de aquel estupor en el que me veía metida.

Quería que hicieran desaparecer el dolor, que alejaran la imagen del niño en mi cabeza y me dieran algo nuevo en que pensar, algo agradable, algo que me hiciera feliz. Ya no quería ahogarme en esta agonía, en esta insoportable sensación de haber perdido lo más importante que podría haber tenido en mi vida. ¡Quería salir, salir, salir!

\- ¡Despierta! – me gritó alguien, y fue exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Abrí los parpados de golpe y presencié un mundo borroso y confuso frente a mis ojos. Las maderas en el techo se movían como serpientes, y los colores no parecían del todo correctos para ser del mundo humano, como si fuera una gama completamente nueva que jamás había presenciado. Me quedé embelesada mirándolos, intentando darme cuenta porque estaba viendo cosas tan extrañas, hasta que lentamente los colores tan llamativos y exóticos fueron perdiendo su intensidad, y volví a ver el color de la madera.

Había rostros que se turnaban para mirarme a los ojos, pero no podía enfocarme en ellos por demasiado tiempo, porque su continuo cambio de facciones me mareaba, y repentinamente tuve ganas de vomitar.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces, llenando de aire mis pulmones y exhalando lentamente. Sabía que no tenía nada en el estomago que sacar afuera, así que lo que fuera que intentara salir, estaba decidida a mantenerlo dentro. Me concentré en mi respiración hasta que al fin las nauseas remitieron, y volví a sentirme como una persona nuevamente.

De repente noté el silencio en el ambiente. La voz que chillaba se había detenido, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que había sido la mía.

\- Rin, ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó una voz femenina.

Subí la cabeza y vi a Kagome, Inuyasha y la señora Hitomi, inclinándose un poco demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero no podía evitar alegrarme de que estuvieran allí mismo conmigo. No sabía cual de sus voces me había ayudado a salir del pozo depresivo que parecía haberme metido durante el sueño, pero les estaba agradecida a los tres. Si no me hubieran llamado a gritos de la forma en que lo hicieron, ¿Quién sabía que tan profundo habría caído dentro del pozo?

\- Estoy...bien… – intenté responder mientras me sentaba, pero mi voz estaba tan ronca después de tanto gritar, que el sonido apenas se trasladó por la habitación.

Aún me sentía un poco mareada, pero al menos la cabaña ya no giraba de una forma intensa y aterradora, lo cual era un alivio para mi cuerpo agotado. Por otro lado, me permitía distinguir con mayor claridad las expresiones de preocupación, miedo y lástima de mis amigos…completamente dirigidas hacia mí, y eso sí que no me gustaba para nada.

Me sentía un poco indefensa allí tirada en el suelo, después de haber gritado hasta dejarme la garganta ronca, y siendo el foco de sus miradas. Les habría sonreído y asegurado que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero si me veía tan mal como me estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, lo más probable era que no me fueran a creer ni una palabra, así que me callé.

\- Debe haber sido una pesadilla bastante fea – comentó Kagome - te oímos gritar desde afuera.

 _No tienes ni idea,_ pensé.

Alguien me tomó de la espalda y me recostó con suavidad en el suelo de nuevo. Una mano se posó en mi frente durante un par de segundos antes de quitarla rápidamente. Podía sentir una capa de sudor resbalando por mis sienes hasta mi cuello, y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de la temperatura anormal dentro de mi cabaña. ¿O venía desde dentro de mi cuerpo?

\- Demasiado calor… - intenté decir.

\- Te subió la fiebre – me explicó la señora Hitomi mientras me colocaba un paño frío sobre mi cabeza – vas a tener que quedarte adentro por unos días.

Hice una mueca de frustración porque no me hacía gracia quedarme en cama como una niña pequeña. Tenía trabajos que hacer durante el día, una casa que manejar, e intentar ahorrar dinero si es que mi familia iba a duplicarse en el futuro. No estaba segura de poder darme el el lujo de quedarme en cama…pero no podía negar que el consejo era razonable, teniendo en cuenta lo pésimo que me sentía. Mi primer instinto fue quejarme, pero me contuve, ¿y no era aquello maduro de mi parte?

Kagome se sentó a mi lado, y me tapó hasta la barbilla con la manta, que por alguna razón había terminado al otro lado de la habitación durante la noche. Inuyasha permaneció de pie detrás de ella y a pesar de que estaba inusualmente callado, su ceño fruncido me daba entender que algo lo intranquilizaba.

Un solo vistazo al rostro preocupado de su esposa y yo también me intranquilicé. Me estiré y tomé la mano de Kagome para que me mirara.

\- Ni se te ocurra empezar a preocuparte – le informé, a pesar de lo maltrecha que estaba mi voz, las palabras salieron con la suficiente fuerza – de verdad estoy bien.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – me dijo ella con una sonrisa –está empezando a hacer frío así que lo más probable es que no sea más que una gripe.

No estaba tan segura de eso, probablemente tenía mas que ver con el semidemonio que posiblemente llevaba dentro mi vientre, pero eso no se lo hice saber a ella. Aún no estaba preparada para comentarle a nadie sobre mi…situación, pero tenía que calmar su nerviosismo o sabía que podía ser peligroso para su embarazo tan avanzado. Así que sin hacer mas comentarios, asentí y le devolví la sonrisa de una forma que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora.

\- Bueno, ya es suficiente de visitas, Rin necesita descansar – anunció la señora Hitomi de forma autoritaria.

\- Claro, por supuesto – respondió Kagome – ya nos vamos.

Inuyasha se inclinó para tomar a su esposa de la cintura y ayudarla a levantarse. Pero en ese momento su mirada se dirigió a la mía, y por una milésima de segundo me pareció ver una expresión extraña en sus ojos, y mi corazón tronó a toda velocidad dentro de mi pecho en respuesta.

 _¿Lo sabe?,_ me pregunté, mientras lo veía volver a incorporarse. Sabía que Inuyasha tenía diferentes tipos de habilidades especiales por tener un porcentaje de sangre demoníaca, y suponía que podía ser posible para él, escuchar u oler un cambio tan drástico dentro de mi cuerpo…tal y como lo sería un bebé.

Mierda, no estaba preparada para que nadie lo supiera, y menos que menos, el hermano de Seshomaru. Aquello solo podía hacer la situación aún más retorcida y complicada de lo que ya estaba, así que abrí la boca para explicarme antes de que él se tirara con acusaciones extrañas. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que él no estaba hablando. Sus labios permanecían cerrados en una fina línea, y sus ojos se habían desviado a cualquier otra dirección menos a la mía. No pude evitar preguntarme si estaba siendo respetuoso conmigo, o si había otra información que me estaba ocultando.

¿Era el descubrimiento de mi embarazo la razón por su enigmática mirada? ¿O era el repentino conocimiento de algo peor? A mi cabeza volvieron las imágenes de mi sueño, pero el solo recuerdo me provocó dolor en el pecho, así que lo alejé de mi mente por el momento.

\- Te vendremos a visitar mañana, Rin – me dijo Kagome, atrayendo mi atención hacia ella.

Sonreí y le pedí que lo hiciera.

Ambos se despidieron de mí y salieron por la puerta, pero Inuyasha no volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y eso me puso aún más nerviosa. Esperé a que se alejaran lo suficiente, y entonces me incorporé lentamente de nuevo. Estar acostada de repente me provocaba una sensación un poco sofocante, y necesitaba enfocar mi vista en algo mas que el techo sobre mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Rin? Vuelve a acostarte…

\- El niño está bien, ¿no? – interrumpí de sopetón.

Debo haber presentado algo de mi nerviosismo en mi tono de voz, porque la señora Hitomi relajó su ceño fruncido. De forma maternal me ayudó a recostarme nuevamente, y yo intenté no pensar en el nudo de miedo que se había formado en la boca de mi estomago.

\- ¿Sientes algún dolor? – me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, y dejé que apartara ligeramente mi yukata para revisarme. El aire frío me dejó temblando y agradecí cuando pude volver a taparme con las mantas.

\- No veo que hayas sangrado, así que lo más probable es que todo esté bien – me respondió.

Dejé salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y sentí mis músculos relajarse por primera vez en mucho rato. No sabía si estaba lista para admitirlo en voz alta, incluso a la señora Hitomi con quien tenía mucha confianza…pero estaba tremendamente aliviada. La tranquilidad me embargó y comencé a sentirme cansada nuevamente, hasta el punto en que se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

\- Rin – me llamó la señora Hitomi – sé que te prometí discreción en este asunto, pero voy a necesitar consultar con alguien más sobre esto, alguien que sepa sobre…demonios, y pueda asesorarme. ¿Me darías tu aprobación?

Quise negarme rotundamente, porque recordaba con demasiada claridad los insultos que había escuchado dirigidos hacia mí cuando los aldeanos en mi antiguo hogar pensaban que yo era la amante de un demonio. Por mas de que aquella fuera otra aldea, y otras personas completamente diferentes, no quería tentar mi suerte anunciando la llegada de un niño mezcla de dos especies diferentes, especialmente cuando todavía no había nada asegurado.

Pero de pronto recordé las palabras que me había dicho la señora Hitomi hacía cosa de unos días, y repensé mi decisión:

 _No se trata solamente de lo que tú necesites, Rin._

\- Tienes razón – decidí – consúltalo…con Inuyasha, quizás.

Al fin y al cabo, él era mitad humano y mitad demonio, y si tomaba en cuenta la mirada que acababa de tirarme, era probable que ya lo supiera.

\- Eso haré, descansa, Rin – y como si fuera una orden, así lo hice.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté pero con la sensación de haber vuelto a ser una persona relativamente saludable. Ya no tenía tanto calor así que suponía que la fiebre me había bajado, y estaba terriblemente hambrienta, lo cual era una buena señal.

La señora Hitomi ya no estaba conmigo porque tenía otros pacientes que atender, pero la nota que me dejó al lado de mi cama me informaba que estaría volviendo por la noche, y me aconsejaba no extralimitarme durante la tarde. Parte de mí quería dormir todo el día y así mejorarme más rápido, pero mi estomago estaba haciendo sonidos muy particulares, y el hambre le ganó al cansancio.

Me levanté con cuidado del suelo, y procedí a estirar mis músculos agarrotados. Pensaba dar un pequeño paseo al exterior para recolectar algo de comer, pero entonces noté una canasta en la esquina de mi cabaña, tapada con un manto blanco. En su interior encontré frutas y otras comidas ligeras que mi estomago podía mantener. No sabía cuando me la habían dejado, y no estaba quien lo había hecho tampoco, pero estaba agradecida por el gesto. Sonreí y me dispuse a comer lentamente, disfrutando la comida.

Del otro lado de la puerta sonó un pequeño golpe de nudillos contra madera.

\- Rin, ¿estás despierta? ¿puedo pasar? – escuché la voz de Risako preguntar en voz baja.

\- Claro, pasa – contesté tras morder una manzana especialmente jugosa.

Risako entró en mi cabaña y se sentó junto a mí en el suelo, posando su mano en mi frente para cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre. Últimamente parecía que todos estaban siendo especialmente maternales conmigo, y tenía que admitir que ser cuidada a veces podía resultar agradable.

\- Parece que estas mejor – comentó ella, apartando su mano de mi frente.

\- Lo estoy, pero voy a tomarme unos días para recuperarme del todo.

\- Me parece bien, no sueles descansar lo suficiente, a veces no sé de donde diablos sacas tanta energía.

\- Se la quito a la gente mientras duerme – bromeé.

Ambas reímos, y Risako pasó a contarme sobre su día, y alguna situación divertida que había sucedido aquella mañana. No estoy segura cuanto tiempo pasamos comiendo y bromeando, pero al menos fue una tarde divertida, y la distensión era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Y cómo te enteraste de que estoy enferma? – le pregunté con curiosidad - ¿Te lo dijo alguien o tú también me escuchaste anoche?

\- La verdad me llegó un rumor.

Hice una mueca y tomé agua de una jarra de arcilla que venía dentro de la canasta.

\- Eso es lo que no me gusta de vivir en una aldea tan pequeña, todo el mundo se entera de todo al instante.

\- Bueno, en realidad, no de todo. Nadie tiene idea que es exactamente lo que te pasó, tan solo me llegó la noticia de que tuviste una noche especialmente mala.

Bueno, eso sí que era decir poco. La noche anterior se había sentido como haberme metido por accidente en mi propio infierno personal, con fuego y dolor por todas partes. ''Mala'' no empezaba a describirlo.

\- Fiebre y pesadillas – expliqué de forma concisa, casi evasiva.

Ella asintió y se quedó en silencio, quizás esperando que yo elaborara más sobre mi malestar, pero eso no iba a pasar.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces hablar sobre ello puede que…

\- No – respondí de forma tajante, sin dar sitio para más discusión – sobre esto no.

Risako me miró sorprendida, como si no se hubiera esperado que la callara tan rápidamente, y supongo que no era una actitud muy propia mía. Pero no tenía la menor intención de hablar sobre mi pesadilla, porque eso llevaría a contarle sobre mi situación, y más adelante sobre mi relación con Seshomaru, y el hecho de que su rechazo aún me dolía como una herida sin curar. No estaba para nada preparada para encarar esos problemas ni siquiera conmigo misma, y de ser posible, prefería ni siquiera pensar ellos. Solo me hacía mal.

La conversación había dado un giro un poco oscuro para mi gusto, y no quería parecerle irrespetuosa o gruñona a Risako, solo quería volver a discutir sobre tonterías sin sentido que no pudieran lastimarme.

\- Estoy bien – aclaré con una sonrisa – solo no quiero hablar de eso.

Creí que se terminaría por ofender ante mi actitud tan evasiva, y lamenté haber rechazado su proposición de forma tan cortante. Pero entonces ella me sorprendió con sus siguientes palabras:

\- Entiendo. Lo creas o no, sé lo que significa no querer hablar de algo doloroso, tengo mi experiencia en esos temas.

Risako era muy reservada como para ponerse a contar demasiado sobre su vida personal, y su pasado era un misterio para todo el que la conociera. Sin embargo, sus palabras me parecieron ciertas.

Había algo en sus ojos, en la manera en que se oscurecían, que me señalaba que la mujer frente a mí, había experimentado sufrimientos en su vida. No podía saber cuales, ni por cuanto tiempo había sufrido, pero si algo podía dar por seguro…es que el dolor físico o emocional la había marcado para siempre. Lo sé, porque me han dicho que yo también llevo esa mirada en ocasiones.

Me considero una persona alegre la mayoría de las veces, pero si comienzo a pensar demasiado a fondo en mis contactos cercanos con la muerte, mi antigua aldea o Seshomaru…sé que voy a entrar en un rincón oscuro de mi mente, uno del cual me será muy difícil salir. Quizás hasta imposible.

Me pregunté si Risako podría llegar a comprenderme si le contaba de mi pasado, o si simplemente me miraría con una mezcla de preocupación y pena.

\- Entonces sabes cómo es – tanteé.

No pensaba cuestionarla sobre su pasado, como ella tampoco pensaba cuestionar el mío, pero quería saber si ella en verdad comprendía lo que era el dolor o si solo intentaba conectarse conmigo.

\- Claro que lo sé – respondió ella, y su rostro se volvió sereno, pero perdió todo rastro de sonrisa.

No tuve tiempo de responderle, porque enseguida, Risako se levantó y me dio la espalda. Lentamente se desabrochó la yukata, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que diablos estaba haciendo desnudándose en mi presencia, ella dejó resbalar la oscura tela hasta su cintura, y yo me quedé petrificada sobre mi sitio, sin creer lo que estaba viendo frente a mis ojos.

\- ¿Ves? Sé de lo que hablo.

Me tapé la boca con la mano para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. No quería ofender o hacer sentir mal a Risako de ninguna manera dándole a entender mi estado de horror ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Pero se me hacía difícil no mostrar ninguna reacción, y agradecí que estuviera dada vuelta.

Delante de mí, Risako se mantuvo de pie de manera grácil, con la columna derecha y sin ningún signo de temblor en sus brazos o piernas. Una guerrera en todo el sentido de la palabra. No dijo nada mientras me dejó mirar su cuerpo, que por más esbelto y atlético que fuera, estaba gravemente lastimado por heridas previas de algún tipo. No sabía que las había causado exactamente, pero habían generado marcas permanentes, lo supe enseguida por la forma en que la piel se había estirado y arrugado, creando zonas que asemejaban huecos y montañas en su piel.

Alguien la había maltratado gravemente, y no había escatimado en daños.

Admiré su orgullo en ese momento, porque yo habría estado histérica siendo observada de esa manera, y sin embargo, Risako me estaba dejando ver la parte mas vulnerable de si misma. Su dolor trascendía al mío, y de repente me sentí avergonzada de haber comparado nuestros pasados oscuros. Risako había lidiado con una oscuridad mucho mas opresiva que la mía.

\- Risako… - comencé, pero me callé porque no estaba segura que decir.

\- Descuida, no tienes que decir nada.

La chica se cubrió de nuevo con la yukata, y se dio la vuelta hacia mí. Se sentó en el suelo y tomó una fruta entre sus manos, pero no probó bocado, solo la retorció entre sus dedos, como si no supiera que hacer con ella. Se había mostrado valiente al dejarme ver sus heridas, las cuales estaba segura no eran simplemente fisicas, pero ahora sentada frente a mí, parecía volver a ser una niña pequeña, y de pronto me vino un fuerte sentimiento de protección.

Podía ver que Risako se estaba metiendo en su propio lugar oscuro dentro de su mente, el sitio donde seguramente había guardado todos aquellos malos recuerdos de su pasado, y que ahora mismo venían a flote después de haberme mostrado sus heridas. No sabía porque me había enseñado su vulnerabilidad, quizás por ella misma o quizás por mí, no lo sé, pero no pensaba dejar que se pusiera cómoda en la oscuridad, quería traerla de vuelta a la luz.

La tomé de las manos y la forcé a mirarme. No quería obligarla a que me contara nada que no quisiera, pero si es que la persona que la había lastimado aún estaba allí, en nuestra aldea, necesitaba que me lo dijera, especialmente si era alguien cercano a su vida. Dios, no quería imaginarme lo que sería ser traicionada de esa manera por alguien en quien confiara, y no tener el coraje de decírselo a nadie. Debía ser atemorizante, y por ningún motivo pensaba dejar que ella siguiera sufriendo sola.

Ella no me había pedido ayuda, pero yo se la daría.

\- Risako – la llamé, y hablé de forma lenta y clara para que no quedaran dudas con mi pregunta - ¿tu esposo te hizo esto?

Su reacción fue inmediata…Risako se descontroló de risa. La chica se dobló al medio y por poco le salen lágrimas de los ojos por las fuertes carcajadas que estaban saliendo ahora mismo de su garganta. Yo retraje las manos, y me pregunté si se habría vuelto loca.

\- Diablos, no – contestó al fin entre risas - ese hombre me ama demasiado como para levantar un dedo contra mí.

Respiré hondo y me dejé caer contra la pared de la cabaña.

\- Me alegro que no sea el caso – respondí sinceramente.

\- ¿Porque todo el mundo siempre piensa que es el esposo el culpable? – preguntó ella, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro después de una buena carcajada - No le he contado sobre esto a demasiada gente, pero parece que siempre me hicieran la misma pregunta… ¿Tiene algo en su cara que dé esa impresión?

\- Bueno…nunca sonríe y tienes que admitir que es un poco gruñón.

Risako sonrió, y esta vez sí tomó un buen bocado de la manzana.

\- Supongo que se ha ganado el crédito – contestó, estirando las piernas sobre el suelo para ponerse cómoda - pero no, el nunca fue mi perpetrador. Fue un antiguo señor por el cual trabajaba.

 _Un dato nuevo sobre su vida_ , pensé.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo… trabajaste para él?

Quería preguntarle otras cosas más importantes, como si el bastardo estaba muerto, o si se había vengado de él en el pasado. Pero tampoco quería presionarla, y me dije a mí misma que no forzaría sus respuestas aunque me quedara con la necesidad por saberlas.

\- Unos años nada más, desde los 8 hasta los 12, creo – contestó de forma pensativa, como si hubiera pasado un tiempo desde que desempolvara sus recuerdos - se suponía que debía permanecer a su lado hasta los 15 años, cuando luego él me casaría con uno de sus soldados, pero por suerte tuve la oportunidad de huir antes de que eso pasara.

\- ¿Por qué se suponía que tenías que casarte? ¿Tenías alguna especie de trato con él? – pregunté, confundida.

\- Yo no…mis padres lo tenían. Ellos me vendieron a él a cambio de unas míseras monedas.

Un silencio incomodo y pesado se instaló entre las dos en aquel momento, uno que no estaba segura de poder atravesar. No sabía qué decir. Para hacerla sentir mejor, para entenderla, para ayudarla…no sabía que decir.

De todos los escenarios posibles que me podría haber imaginado para Risako, aquel era por lejos el más irreal de toda la lista. La chica siempre me había parecido dulce y divertida, una persona con la cual gastar una broma o compartir una buena tarde risas. Se me hacía extraño pensar en esa misma chica risueña…y al mismo tiempo en aquel pasado tan cruel, como si fueran dos elementos que no combinaran y no quisieran mezclarse en mi cabeza. Casi podía pretender que nada de ello era cierto.

Pero no podía dármelas de estúpida. Si algo sabía sobre la vida, es que no siempre es justa, y a veces obtenemos un trato que no merecemos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? cuando era niña me pregunté muchas veces a mí misma porque estaba rodeada de tan malas personas: padres que no me querían y me usaron para pagar deudas, y un hombre lo suficientemente cruel como para lastimar a una niña que no podía defenderse - Risako hizo una pausa, su tono de voz bajó varios tonos y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún mas - Llegué a la conclusión de que era mi culpa, es decir...tenía que serlo ¿Qué otra posibilidad existía? La castigada siempre era yo, asi que, yo debía haber hecho algo mal, ¿no es verdad? En esta vida, o en la pasada, no importa. Sinceramente creí que a mis 8 años debía haber hecho algo tan horrible y espantoso como para merecerme ser tratada de esa manera.

\- Pero no era tu culpa – le dije, sin poderme quedar callada por mas tiempo – eras solo una niña.

Risako me sonrió con un poco de tristeza y se llevó las rodillas al pecho para abrazarse a si misma. Jamás la había visto tan frágil, como si tuviera miedo de caerse a pedazos y nunca poder volver a unirse a sí misma.

\- Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no lo comprendí hasta mucho tiempo después. Cuando tenía unos 11 años decidí preguntarle, a él, al que me llamaba su esclava personal y me aterrorizaba diariamente. Le pregunté: '' _¿Por qué yo?''_ De toda la gente en el mundo, ¿por qué yo? ¿Y sabes lo que me respondió? _''por ninguna razón en especial'',_ y se rió de mí.

Yo estaba horrorrizada, cocinando en mi cabeza diferentes maneras en las que podría torturar a una persona que se dignara a tratarme o hablarme así, pero entonces noté que la mirada de Risako se aclaraba, y que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba. Me quedé un tanto confundida ante su reacción, pero me alegré que no se hubiera puesto cómoda en su lugar oscuro.

\- Él pensó que había quebrado mi espíritu, pero la verdad es que solamente lo elevó, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, agradecí sus crueles palabras…porque me obligaron a darme cuenta de que no había nada mal conmigo, yo no era especial de ninguna manera, y él no me había elegido por ninguna razón en particular. Yo solo tenía la mala suerte de haberme tocado vivir alrededor de personas tan horribles. Me podría haber hundido en la depresión en ese entonces, pero la verdad es que todo lo contrario, comprendí que aquel era mi dolor, mi sufrimiento, era lo que me había tocado y punto, no tenía con quien quejarme...Y solo entonces empecé a pensar que podía hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Me alegré de que la conversación hubiera dado un giro más positivo, y me encontré a mi misma admirando a Risako por su fortaleza. A pesar de que Risako no hubiera empleado un arma, el cambiar su forma de pensar de manera tan drástica me parecía el acto más valiente, propio de un guerrero que escupe a la muerte en la cara. ¿Habría sido yo capaz de enfrentar mis problemas con el mismo coraje? ¿O habría aceptado mi destino como si estuviera escrito en piedra?

\- Y lo cambiaste – le dije.

\- Lo hice, pero el pasado aún me pesa. A veces siento que tendría que hablar mas sobre estas cosas, para que no me ahogue o me termine por destruir…pero no voy a contarte mucho mas sobre esto, Rin. No te ofendas pero no creo que lo entiendas del todo…mierda a veces ni yo lo entiendo. Honestamente, no sé qué haría sin mi esposo, es mi pilar.

Risako se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por mi pequeña cabaña. Me dio la sensación de que la chica se sentía un tanto incomoda mostrándome detalles tan personales sobre su vida, especialmente sobre su oscuro pasado, y me pregunté porque de repente había tomado la decisión de contármelo. ¿Era por ella misma o intentaba de alguna forma ayudarme a mí?

El peso de su confianza sobre mis hombros se me hizo muy notorio de repente.

\- Se que la mayoría de las mujeres en esta aldea le temen, y con razón…ese tipo no sabe llevarse bien con nadie y ni siquiera lo intenta. Tu misma lo dijiste, nunca sonríe y vive refunfuñando por lo bajo…pero eso no es todo lo que él es, Rin, él es la razón por la que me despierto cada mañana.

\- Cuéntame sobre él entonces, no se ni como llegaron a conocerse.

Risako se sentó en el suelo frente a mí y comenzó a relatarme su historia:

\- Lo conocí cuando tenía 12 años, y el 22. Era un viajero solitario y con mirada enojada, que había terminado en la casa donde yo trabajaba. Al principio su rostro me había dado miedo, y recuerdo haber pensado que aquel era un hombre al cual no querría acercarme nunca. Una noche, el señor de la casa se enfureció conmigo por algún error estúpido que ya no recuerdo. Me tomó del brazo y me golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla.

Risako se llevó la mano al rostro, pero no creo que se hubiera dado cuenta del gesto, parecía mas bien un acto automatizado. Yo no dije nada al respecto.

\- Aquel no había sido el peor golpe de su parte ni por asomo, ni siquiera me había sacado sangre. Pero de repente, desde el otro lado de la habitación apareció este viajero, y comenzó a golpear al señor de la casa una y otra vez. Había tal furia en sus facciones, que uno pensaría que yo también me habría asustado… Pero ese no fue el caso, él fue la única persona capaz de defenderme en todos los años que viví en aquella casa, y violento o no, le estaba completamente agradecida.

\- ¿Él te salvó entonces? – pregunté, sintiéndome a mi misma meterme profundamente en el relato de Risako.

\- Lo hizo – contestó ella, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios - dejó inconsciente al señor de la casa, y entonces se dio vuelta para verme. Me tomo de la mandíbula con infinita dulzura, y me giró el rostro hacia un lado para verme la mejilla. Entonces me miró a los ojos, y muy seriamente me prometió sacarme de allí. Y de repente ya no vi ojos enfurecidos, o una boca torcida en un rictus de rabia, de repente me pareció el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez vería en mi vida.

Conocía al esposo de Risako, y sabía que no era ninguna belleza, pero podía comprender el sentimiento de encontrar completamente hermosa a la persona del cual estamos enamoradas. Por algo dicen que el amor es ciego, ¿no? Los sentimientos nos nublan y de repente todo nos parece perfecto.

\- Después de eso escapamos por unos cuantos años de las garras de aquel señor feudal y su ejército, hasta que llegamos a nuevas tierras, y él me propuso dejarme en una aldea nueva en la cual pudiera formar mi vida. Yo me negué en redondo y le dije que podía llevarme con él o bien podía matarme porque no había forma de que pudiera estar sola nuevamente.

Me pareció irónico lo parecidas que habían resultado ser nuestras historias con los hombres en nuestras vidas. Ambas nos habíamos enamorado de nuestros héroes, de quienes nos habían rescatado de una vida miserable, y en mi caso de la mismísima muerte. Si bien yo nunca le había pedido a Seshomaru nada tan drástico, tampoco me había contentado con su decisión de dejarme tirada en una aldea.

Bueno, al menos al principio no lo había hecho. Si en algo diferían nuestras historias, es que Risako ahora disfrutaba de su final feliz junto a su esposo…mientras yo lidiaba con mi soledad de la mejor forma posible. El hombre de Risako había recibido el corazón de la chica, mientras que el mío había sido devuelto con un montón de heridas.

\- Nos casamos un par de años después, y jamás me arrepentí – me comentó ella – él me ayudó a enfrentar mi pasado y a no ignorarlo. A pensarlo como un capitulo que tendría que superar, y no como algo que me definiría por el resto de mi vida.

\- Ese es un buen consejo.

\- Sí, lo es...por eso, Rin, si alguna vez quieres contarme algo, lo que sea, puede que eso aligere la carga que siempre llevas sobre tus hombros.

 _Mi carga, ¿eh?_ ¿Cómo podía ser tan transparente para que todos los vieran? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en solo un mes y medio de vivir en aquella aldea y conocer a estas personas, de repente todo el mundo pareciera conocerme tan bien?

A mi mente acudieron un montón de conversaciones que había mantenido en los últimos días con personas diferentes. Kagome al hablarme de su embarazo, y su decisión de mantenerse valiente a pesar del miedo que la consumía. Yuki al asegurarme de que no estaba sola en mi dolor, y que él lo veía a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba ocultarlo. Y ahora Risako, contándome sobre su pasado y como había llegado a superarlo. Incluso la señora Hitomi parecía ver a través de mí y darme los consejos que necesitaba.

No sabía como, ni porque, pero de repente, me encontré a mi misma con personas buenas en mi vida, gente que me entendía, que me aconsejaba, e incluso me atrevo a decir…me querían. Después de Seshomaru y la vieja Kaede, pensé que no podría confiar a nadie mis problemas o inseguridades.

 _Pero es tiempo de hacerlo,_ pensé, _es tiempo de empezar a curarme._

\- Risako – hablé, y me sorprendió lo fina que sonó mi voz – quiero contarte algunas cosas.

Hablamos por mucho tiempo, y ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo le contaba todo. Y cuando digo todo, realmente me refiero a todo. Mi infelicidad en mi vieja aldea, mi historia con Seshomaru cuando era niña, mis muertes, mi recientemente descubierto amor por él, nuestra sesión amorosa fallida, su rechazo, e incluso el posible niño en mi vientre.

Se lo conté todo rápidamente, como una historia que tenía que sacar de mis entrañas, y con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, sentía que se hacía mas fácil respirar. Y al final Risako tuvo razón…mi carga se hizo más fácil de llevar.

* * *

Unas horas después me encontré sola en mi cabaña a punto de dormirme. La fiebre me había subido ligeramente pero aún podía pensar de forma clara, y esperaba que las pesadillas no volvieran a embargarme.

Se me estaban cerrando los ojos cuando de repente sentí un golpe en la madera del lado de afuera. Me levanté con cuidado y me acerqué para correr la tela que me servía como puerta. Del otro lado, los rostros de la señora Hitomi e Inuyasha me escrutaron, y de repente sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda que me dejó helada.

No sabía lo que era, pero algo estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, con voz nerviosa.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo – me respondió la señora Hitomi, con un rostro tan triste que me dejó desconcertada.

\- ¿Sobre que? - pregunté con suspicacia - ¿está todo bien? ¿es Kagome? ¿o Yuki o Risako? ¿alguien esta herido?

\- Todos están bien, Rin...tiene que ver contigo - dijo Inuyasha con gentileza - será mejor que te sientes.

Me sentí un poco mas aliviada de que al menos ninguno de mis amigos estuviera herido, pero aún estaba intranquila por la forma en que me hablaban, y sabía que me estaban por dar una mala noticia. Fuera lo que me fueran a contar, no quería que lo hicieran en el exterior y con posible publico, así que me aparté a un lado y los dejé pasar.

* * *

 **Wow tardé demasiado en actualizar, disculpen la tardanza, en parte estuve muy ocupada, y en parte este capitulo me costó bastante de escribir. Pero gracias por la paciencia y espero que les guste :)**

 **Se que soy cruel pero los voy a dejar con la incógnita sobre el tema que van a hablar Inuyasha y la señora Hitomi con Rin. Pensaba revelarlo en este capitulo pero me estaba quedando demasiado largo y prefiero dejarlo para la próxima, igualmente los invito a adivinar ;)** **Les dejo una pista: tiene que ver con un suceso que pasó en un capitulo viejo.**

 **Los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos y gracias siempre por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

 _"Va a llegar el día en que ya no puedas volver atrás y enmendar tus errores, y tu única compañía será tu propia soledad…"_

No sé porque de repente mi mente decidió recordar aquella frase en particular, dicha hace no mucho tiempo por una persona en quien creía poder confiar. En aquel momento desestimé las palabras porque no me asustaron lo suficiente, no las creí en absoluto, y me pareció que se evaporarían de mi memoria sin hacer ninguna mella en mí. No sé porque todavía me sorprendo de haber estado equivocada.

Si hay algo que aprendí, es que la vida tiene un humor muy retorcido. ¿Por qué sino estaría el destino alineándose para darle la razón a la vieja Kaede? Ella me había traicionado, mentido, apartado a Seshomaru de mí, e intentado tirar abajo mi esperanza. Había intentado quebrarme, aceptar su modo de vida como si fuera perfecto, y ser la niña buena que jamás tuve el potencial de ser. Y lo peor de todo, la mismísima condenada punta del iceberg…es que lo había hecho todo con el único objetivo de darme una vida segura y feliz.

Lo cual no era justo, para nada. ¿Se puede estar enojado para siempre con alguien que te lastimó, pero cuyas intenciones siempre fueron buenas? ¿Se puede estar molesto con alguien, pero querer escuchar sus consejos al mismo tiempo?

Parecía que hubiera pasado una vida entera desde aquella conversación con la vieja Kaede, pero aún así, podía recordarla casi de memoria.

" _No hay camino de rosas cuando caminas de la mano de un demonio, mas si eres una humana"_ La vieja Kaede había intentado convencerme de que me casara con un buen chico, diera a luz a un par de hijos y encontrara felicidad en aquella triste y simple aldea. Me había dicho que me olvidara de Seshomaru, que dejara de esperarlo y soñar despierta con un futuro que nunca sería mío, y que tampoco me haría feliz. Me había dicho que sufriría porque los humanos no estamos hechos para amar a los demonios, y ellos no están preparados para amarnos a nosotros, simplemente no saben cómo hacerlo. La vieja Kaede me advirtió de muchas maneras, pero como una testaruda no comprendí la gravedad de sus palabras.

Volviendo al presente, me encontré a mí misma dando un paseo nocturno por la aldea, buscando una zona lo suficientemente desierta y poco iluminada como para esconderme de todo el mundo. Últimamente estaba con pocas ganas de ver a nadie.

 _Me estoy volviendo una persona bastante solitaria_ , pensé, y de haber tenido la energía, supongo que me habría importado.

Como no tenía sueño, y tampoco nada más importante que hacer, me puse a pensar en mis supuestos errores, y me dije a mí misma que había cometido montones de ellos, al fin y al cabo, los humanos tendemos a errar, muchas veces sin aprender nada en absoluto. Pero no eran las pequeñas equivocaciones las que yo quería analizar, sino los errores grandes, los que supuestamente eran irreversibles, y terminarían por marcar mi futuro de ahora en adelante. Lo poco que quedaba de él, al menos.

Mirando para atrás, comprendí que no me arrepentía de haber vuelto a mi lugar al lado de Seshomaru cuando él volvió a buscarme. Adoré esos días a su lado. Incluso si algunos de ellos estuvieron tintados con dolor y desconfianza, aún así fui más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y creo que lo necesité para crecer.

No me arrepentía tampoco de haberme enamorado de él. No creo que mis sentimientos sean tan simples como para poder cambiarlos por voluntad propia y de forma tan sencilla, e incluso si pudiera hacerlo…tampoco lo haría. Me di cuenta de que me gustaba estar enamorada de él. Aunque mi corazón sufriera por su distancia, o veces me costara conciliar el sueño, o incluso ver parejas enamoradas me doliera en el alma, mi resolución jamás cambiaba. A pesar del dolor de no tenerlo a mi lado…me gusta pensar que fui capaz de obsequiarle mi corazón a alguien. Si bien la vida me arrojó muchos golpes, me alegra pensar que aún así soy capaz de amar a esta medida. Y por sobre todo, me gusta saber que hay alguien en el mundo que ama a ese aparentemente indiferente y frío demonio. Al fin y al cabo, todos merecemos amor, aún si algunas personas no pueden reconocerlo o entenderlo.

No, no me arrepentía de mi historia con Seshomaru, ni de dejar mi antigua aldea para siempre, o de haber rechazado las escasas propuestas de matrimonio. No sé adonde habría terminado mi vida si hubiera tomado diferentes decisiones, probablemente sería una persona muy distinta ahora, pero definitivamente no habría aprendido ni la mitad de las cosas que ahora mismo sabía.

Me di cuenta que si pudiera cambiar mi camino, la mayoría de las cosas dejaría que fueran las mismas…pero no todas. Sobre mi espalda cargaba algunos errores pesados, que me habría gustado corregir, pero sabía que no tenía forma de hacerlo. Me había condenado a mí misma.

Sin quererlo, mi mente volvió a unas 7 noches atrás, y a pesar de que intenté con todas mis fuerzas no recordar aquella terrible conversación que dio vuelta mi futuro, no pude evitar sumergirme en el recuerdo. Me ahogué en él sin darme cuenta.

 _\- Lo siento mucho, Rin – dijo la señora Hitomi, y a pesar de que podía verla intentar contener las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban brillantes y a punto de desbordar – siento tanto haberme equivocado._

 _Me sentí palidecer, y mis piernas se sentían tan inestables, que por poco caigo rodando al suelo. Fue Inuyasha quien me sostuvo del brazo y me ayudó a sentarme. Intentó insistirme para que tomara agua, pero yo estaba demasiado alterada como para hacer caso._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, mi tono de voz llegando a tocar niveles de pánico - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué está mal?_

 _\- Escucha, Rin – me dijo entonces Inuyasha, desviando mi atención hacia él – necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches._

 _¿Tranquilizarme? Estaba a punto de perder los estribos, ¿y él me pedía que me tranquilizara? Me sentía a punto de explotar, de llantos o de gritos, no lo sé, pero explotar, explotaría._

 _\- Necesito saberlo – le dije, tomándolo de su hakama tan fuerte que mis nudillos quedaron blancos - ¿está bien…mi bebé?_

 _El rostro de Inuyasha habló mejor que cualquier palabra dicha en voz alta en aquel momento: una mezcla de pena, tristeza y enojo, demasiado clara como para no comprenderlo instantáneamente. La verdad me cayó como agua fría sobre mi cabeza, y sentí un sudor frío recorrerme la columna vertebral. No quise afrontarlo al principio, pero la mirada desolada de Inuyasha no me dejaba huir, y no hubo forma de negar lo que parecía evidente._

 _Me sentí perder el poco aire que había en mis pulmones, y me caí hacia adelante, sosteniéndome el estomago con ambas manos, como si de esa manera pudiera mantener a salvo a la criatura que jamás había siquiera llegado a sentir dentro de mí, pero que de alguna forma me había manejado para lastimar._

 _No le había dado nombre, no me lo había imaginado como un futuro hombre o una mujer, no había pensado que rasgos de Seshomaru o míos compartiría, ni que habilidades podría presentar cuando creciera. No había siquiera empezado a quererlo apropiadamente…y de repente ya no estaba más conmigo. No sabía cómo sentirme, si destrozada por la oportunidad perdida de formar una familia y de mantener un lazo con Seshomaru… o en cierta forma aliviada por no traer al mundo a una criatura que yo jamás podría criar del todo bien. Pero un sentimiento era claro: era tanta la culpabilidad dentro de mí…que opacaba todo lo demás, y me sentí entumecida por el vacío._

 _\- ¿Cómo hice esto? – pregunté, más para mí misma que para las personas a mi alrededor, pero ellos aún así escucharon - ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? Intente cuidarme…cuidarnos, a los dos, lo hice, lo hice, ¿Cómo es que…?_

 _\- Rin – me llamó de nuevo Inuyasha, y lo sentí levantarme la cabeza con suavidad para poder mirarlo a la cara – escúchame, tú no perdiste a nadie._

 _Sus ojos amarillos, su cabello blanco y sus garras, me recordaron demasiado vivamente a Seshomaru, y por un momento me sentí perdida, casi creyéndome que él estaba allí conmigo, consolándome. Pero solo por un instante, y la ilusión se evaporó en el aire. Solo entonces mi cerebro fue capaz de procesar sus palabras, y me lo quedé mirándolo estupefacta._

 _¿Era posible lo que Inuyasha me estaba diciendo? ¿Era probable que el niño estuviera bien? ¿Pero entonces porque su mirada cargada de dolor?_

 _\- Tú no perdiste a nadie – me dijo Inuyasha lentamente y con una tristeza que equiparaba la mía – porque no había nadie dentro de ti para perder en primer lugar._

Volví al presente y me sentí tan mentalmente agotada como aquella noche. Había sido doloroso pensar, aunque fuera por un par de segundos, que había perdido al niño. A mi niño. Fuera quien fuera a llegar a ser en el futuro, y sin importar lo poco preparada que hubiera estado para encarar el reto, yo aún así habría intentado criarlo y quererlo, porque era mío y de Seshomaru. Creer que lo había perdido dentro de mi vientre, que había fallado en protegerlo, me habría terminado por tirar a un vacío emocional, y sé que no habría vuelto a salir de mi pozo depresivo. Jamás habría encontrado la fuerza.

Pero enterarme de que no había estado embarazada para empezar… había sido como recibir un puñetazo en el estomago, o varios de ellos en realidad, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarme sin aire en los pulmones. Brutal, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerme fuera del pozo, y conectada con la vida, aunque fuera una muy triste de ahora en más.

Estaba entumecida, aún siete días después de enterarme que estaba sola dentro de mi cuerpo, y que no habría ningún niño en mi futuro, aún estaba entumecida, pero esta vez no había culpa alguna. Esta vez solo había arrepentimiento, por no haber salido mas de aventura, por no haber hecho mas amigos, por no haber aprovechado mas mi tiempo por Seshomaru. Mierda, incluso por no haber tenido ningún niño de verdad. Arrepentimiento por la vida que aún me quedaba por vivir y que tenía el potencial para ser impresionante. Sin embargo, ahora ya no podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque mi tiempo había expirado.

Me estaba muriendo.

Aquel fue el críptico mensaje que me fue a contar aquella noche Inuyasha. Aquella había sido la equivocación de la señora Hitomi, y por la cual se había sentido lo suficientemente culpable como para llorar frente a mí. Había malinterpretado mis síntomas como embarazo, cuando en realidad… yo estaba contaminada.

No me lo creí al principio, porque sonaba sumamente extraño a mis oídos, no exactamente una mentira, pero si una gran exageración. Parecía un escenario lejano, como si perteneciera a otra persona, y sinceramente, ¿Cuándo creemos que estas cosas nos pasan a nosotros? Siempre parece que solamente le pasaran "al resto".

Hace mucho tiempo conozco las leyes de la vida y sé que a todos nos llega nuestra hora en algún momento, al fin y al cabo, nadie es inmortal. Pero el no saber la fecha exacta de nuestra muerte creo que es la razón principal por la cual somos capaces de vivir nuestras vidas de manera tan plena, porque no sabemos cual día, cual minuto o cual segundo puede ser el último. No saberlo da miedo, pero no tanto como saberlo.

Pensar que mi momento estaba tan cerca que casi podía contar las semanas, o incluso los días para mi final, era algo completamente diferente, y para lo cual no estaba preparada.

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar, buscando piedras en la oscuridad. Sabía que era un acto inútil, pero quería moverme, aunque fuera mínimamente y por una razón estúpida, para saber que todavía no estaba muerta, para saber que mi vida aún era mía. Habría huido hasta el fin del mundo si me hubiera servido de algo, sin embargo, de aquel problema no podía escapar corriendo como usualmente haría, porque el problema estaba en mi interior.

 _Veneno_ , me dijo Inuyasha. Aparentemente yo apestaba a veneno de demonio, muy profundamente dentro de mis venas. Lejos de matarme, sin embargo, la sustancia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para iniciar un proceso de transformación dentro de mi cuerpo. Una transformación demoníaca.

No sabía demasiado sobre los surgimientos de los demonios o los híbridos, pero sabía que había casos en los cuales un humano en contacto con algún individuo especialmente poderoso, podía convertirse en un medio demonio, tal como lo fue el caso de Naraku.

Al parecer yo podría haberme transformado en un demonio en el último par de meses. Como un animal muda de piel, yo habría mudado a un mejor cuerpo, mas rápido, más letal y más fuerte. Me habría convertido en una semi demonio, y habría dejado atrás mi debilidad humana para siempre, mi vida se habría alargado una cantidad indefinida de años, y jamás habría vuelto a estar al borde de la muerte.

Pero aquel no fue el caso. En absoluto.

Si bien el cambio existía dentro de mí e intentaba manifestarse constantemente, mi cuerpo no lo aceptaba. El rechazo al veneno me provocaba los diferentes malestares con los cuales había sido forzada a vivir aquellos últimos dos meses, y los cuales me debilitarían hasta que no quedara una sola gota de energía en mi sistema. Las nauseas, la alergia que aún se extendía sobre mi piel, el agotamiento extremo, e incluso la perdida de mi periodo, habían sido claros signos de embarazo a mi entender, pero en realidad eran señales de que mi sistema estaba fallando. Mi cuerpo estaba intentando curarse a si mismo, pero en el proceso, se estaba destruyendo parte por parte.

 _\- Lo siento, Rin, lo siento de verdad – se disculpó Inuyasha._

 _\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunté – tú no hiciste nada._

 _Él cerró los puños entonces, y su boca se torció en una mueca de frustración._

 _\- Yo pude haber prevenido esto – me explicó, furioso consigo mismo - si hubiera estado más atento a tu olor… pero la esencia de Seshomaru era tan fuerte en ti, tan…territorial, que me alejé inconscientemente, y no fui capaz de sentir el cambio en tu cuerpo._

Toda la ironía del asunto me causaba un poco de risa, la verdad. Seshomaru me había dejado su marca para supuestamente protegerme de otros demonios, pero se había probado totalmente ineficaz contra un ataque tan pequeño e invisible dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Tener su marca encima, significaba estar cubierta de pies a cabeza con su presencia, y provocaba que otros hombres se alejaran de mí casi sin darse cuenta. Pero al mismo tiempo, su olor al parecer era tan potente, que tapaba todo lo demás, y así es como el veneno pasó desapercibido por mucho tiempo. De no haber poseído la marca, quizás, y solo quizás, podría haber tenido más tiempo de encontrar una cura.

Por supuesto nadie me había dicho que era demasiado tarde. Al menos no todavía. Pero yo lo sabía, porque lo veía en sus miradas aterradas cuando creían que estaba desatenta, o en sus voces susurrantes de miedo, cuando creían que estaba dormida.

 _No sé si podamos hacer algo al respecto…_

Y lo peor de todo, la gran broma cósmica en el retorcido sentido del humor de la vida… era que me lo había provocado yo misma.

Intentando rastrear en mi cabeza un escenario posible, en el cual yo podría haber ingerido sangre de demonio inconscientemente (porque no es algo que vaya haciendo muy seguido que digamos), me vino a la cabeza una noche muy particular, y un suceso que casi borro de mi memoria. La respuesta entonces, fue tan clara como el agua.

Recordé la noche en que caminé desnuda por el bosque buscando a Seshomaru, intentando tentarlo para que hiciera el amor conmigo, y como dos demonios me terminaron encontrando primero. He estado cautiva de varios demonios en el correr de mi vida, y creo que por esa razón, terminé olvidando el ataque de esa noche en particular. Los sucesos que ocurrieron después, tales como la primera marca de Seshomaru sobre mi cuello, también me hicieron olvidar. Pero en ese momento, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, rememoré el instante en que el demonio tenía su mano sobre mi boca, y como yo lo mordí con fuerza para tratar de liberarme. Con asco y horror, me di cuenta de lo que tendría que haber sido obvio desde un principio: yo misma ingerí su sangre sin querer, y por propia voluntad.

 _Yo me hice esto a mí misma._

De repente me puse furiosa, por mi propia estupidez, y por aquel demonio, que aunque ya no estaba vivo, se había manejado para arrastrarme a la tumba con él. ¡No era justo! Un maldito y estúpido error de mi parte, y ahora estaba condenada a una corta y patética vida. ¡Mierda, no era justo!

Tomé varias piedras que encontré en el suelo, y arrojé una con todas mis fuerzas al lago frente a mí. Una a una las fui arrojando, y a medida que estas desaparecían bajo la superficie, yo me iba frustrando y apurando mi acción. Con furia arrojé todas las piedras que encontré, hasta que no me quedó ninguna en las manos, y el hombro me dolió por el esfuerzo.

Las rodillas me cedieron, me dejé caer al suelo, y me pregunté a mí misma si sería capaz de quedarme dormida ahora, o si continuaría viendo la imagen del niño en mis sueños. Por más que el lado racional de mi cabeza supiera que no existía peligro alguno de dañar a ningún niño, aún así me encontraba a mí misma asustándome cuando llegaba el momento en el que este desaparecía entre mis dedos.

 _Pero que tonta soy,_ me dije, borrando una solitaria lagrima que había comenzado a resbalar por mi mejilla, _no lo puedo lastimar porque no existe._

\- Rin – escuché que una voz me llamaba a mi espalda - ¿estás bien?

No necesité mirar hacia atrás para saber de quién se trataba, su voz dulce y preocupada era suficiente información.

\- Sí estoy bien – le respondí a Yuki – no podía dormir, nada más.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y otorgarle una sonrisa, aunque fuera una muy pequeña y extremadamente falsa. Vi en sus ojos que no me creyó ni una palabra, pero de todas formas, no me insistió o desveló mi mentira, y me di cuenta que me gustaba esa característica suya. Yuki siempre parecía saber cuando yo necesitaba hablar, o cuando prefería el silencio.

En mi caso y de ahora en más, prefería el silencio, porque no había forma que yo pudiera explicar a alguien mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo, o el hecho de que no me quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida. Sabía que no era muy justo de mi parte mantener en la oscuridad a personas que me quieren, pero a veces no encontraba el valor suficiente para decírmelo ni a mí misma, mucho menos podía imaginar decírselo a otra persona.

Además, justamente Yuki no era alguien a quien le podría tirar una noticia así a la ligera. El chico se me había declarado hacía cosa de unos días, me había desenvuelto su corazón…yo no podía rompérselo de esta forma. Ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta apropiada, y si bien, nuestro encuentro a solas tendría que haber sido incomodo después de su confesión, en mi interior no había suficiente espacio como para poder sentirme incomoda ante su presencia. Solo había entumecimiento, y aquel sentimiento se extendía por cada rincón de mi ser.

Sabía que tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano, pero no tenía idea como hacerlo, y todavía no estaba preparada.

Yuki se acercó hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado sobre el borde del agua. Yo me acomodé e hice una mueca al notar mis manos llenas de tierra, traté de limpiarlas en mi yukata disimuladamente para parecer un poco más presentable.

\- Es agradable por las noches cuando está tan tranquilo – me dijo de repente, y noté como su mirada estaba clavada en el lago frente a nosotros – de día siempre hay gente yendo apresuradamente de un lado para el otro, como si no tuvieran tiempo para detenerse ni un minuto. De noche es cuando realmente puedes sentir esta calma.

Llevé mi mirada a la misma dirección donde la suya había ido, y me quedé observando la superficie del agua, tan tranquila e inamovible. Casi no había sonido a nuestro alrededor, no de personas hablando, no de risas, o trabajo, sino sonidos propios de la naturaleza, y los cuales muchas veces son tapados totalmente hasta que casi nos olvidamos de ellos.

Me di cuenta que Yuki tenía razón, que aquella noche se podía respirar calma en el aire, y que aquello era lo que necesitaba para calmar el tumulto en mi interior. Cerré los ojos, y respiré hondo, manteniendo un buen tiempo el aire en mis pulmones, y exhalando lentamente.

\- Entiendo lo que dices – respondí – se está muy tranquilo.

\- Y el clima está agradable, eso también ayuda.

Sonreí ligeramente, porque me resultaba gracioso ponernos a hablar de algo tan poco importante como el clima, pero al mismo tiempo me resultó relajante. Parecía que últimamente solo hablaba con Inuyasha y la señora Hitomi, y nuestros temas de conversación siempre iban a asuntos tristes, como la muerte…más específicamente la mía. Ambos se mostraban positivos cuando hablaban conmigo, e intentaban levantarme el animo haciéndome saber que estaban haciendo lo posible por encontrar una cura para mí. Pero yo tenía un punto de vista mas realista, o pesimista quizás, a esta altura ya no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro, es que ya estaba harta de aquel tema, y agradecía escuchar algo diferente.

Durante un rato Yuki me habló de cosas tontas y sin sentido, nada muy interesante, sino lo suficientemente aburrido como para olvidarme por un rato sobre mis problemas, y se lo agradecí de corazón.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar? – pregunté por curiosidad.

\- ¿No te lo dije ya una vez?

Yuki me tomó de la mano, y yo clavé mis ojos en los suyos. De repente me embargó la intensidad en su mirada, y mi respeto hacia él creció en medidas que no esperaba que llegaran nunca.

\- Veo tu dolor, Rin, aunque intentes ocultarlo.

Bueno, él me lo había dicho, ¿no? Que estaba dispuesto a compartir el peso sobre mis hombros, sin importar cuál fuera. Estuve tentada de dejarlo, aunque fuera por un segundo, de permitir que otra persona aparte de mí pudiera sentirse como yo me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Recordé la historia que me había contado Risako hacía solo unos días, su triste historia sobre el abuso que sufrió de niña, y de cómo la voluntad de levantarse cada día y continuar con su vida, venía con la ayuda de su esposo, su pilar. Me pregunté si Yuki alguna vez podría llegar a convertirse en un pilar que me sostuviera. ¿Podía confiarle mi tristeza y esperar ser consolada? La vocecita que nos susurra que hagamos cosas malas al oído, me dijo que me rindiera y dejara que Yuki cargara con todo el peso que quisiera.

 _De todas formas,_ parecía decirme, _él ya te ama y estaría feliz por sacrificarse. Con el tiempo puedes aprender a amarlo también…y si ese día nunca llega, siempre puedes fingirlo._

Pero no era justo. No podía condenar a Yuki de esa manera.

Él no le había regalado su corazón a un demonio que jamás le correspondería, él no había intimado y por poco provocado un embarazo, él no se había puesto en peligro a si mismo y causado que su cuerpo se llenara de veneno. Él no había hecho nada malo, no tenía razón alguna para sobrellevar mis responsabilidades como si fueran las suyas.

 _De todos modos, tú no podrías con este dolor, Yuki,_ pensé.

\- Lo sé – le dije, intentando sonreír aunque fuera mínimamente – a veces ves demasiado para tu propio bien.

\- No lo suficiente, al parecer, si no comprendo la razón detrás de la tristeza en tu mirada.

Hubo un par de segundos en los que no me atreví ni a respirar. Me sentía como si estuviera en un río, sujeta a una roca pero con agua a mi alrededor haciendo una insoportable presión, y mis dedos se estaban a punto de soltar completamente. No quería saber lo que podría llegar a suceder si me soltaba, adonde me podría llevar la presión del agua.

 _Al vacío, probablemente_ , me dije y no era un lugar que quería que se volviera familiar para mí.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Yuki, en parte porque quería ocultar mi rostro de su atenta mirada, y en parte porque el contacto con otra persona se sentía agradable. Me sentí más tranquila de lo que había estado hace días.

Él me rodeó con un brazo, y me acercó un poco más a él. Entonces se me ocurrió pensar, que Yuki era inocente y dulce, y estaba enamorado de mí, por lo tanto un gesto tan mínimo como apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, podía malinterpretar mis intenciones hacia él, y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Por más agotada y poco dispuesta que estuviera a tener aquella conversación, necesitaba poner los puntos claros.

\- Yuki – le dije, con suavidad - tengo algo que decirte.

\- Descuida – me respondió enseguida – no tienes que aclararme nada, sé que este no es un momento romántico, y no estoy exigiéndote nada, solo intento ayudarte.

Mi corazón se hundió dolorosamente sobre mi pecho, y me pregunté cómo diablos había logrado conseguir un amigo tan leal. Podía mantenerme callada, y simplemente disfrutar del momento, pero algo en mi interior picaba por salir, y me encontré a mí misma abriendo la boca antes de saber lo que diría:

\- Lo siento.

\- No tienes que disculparte…

\- Si, lo tengo que hacer –le corté, y suavicé mi voz cuando me di cuenta del tono seco de mi voz – lo siento, porque me gustaría ser la chica que pueda corresponderte, que se merezca corresponderte y capaz de estar a tu lado… pero no lo soy, Yuki, y estoy tan arrepentida de ello que no puedes ni imaginarte. Sé que tú no me traerías tristeza, e intentarías hacerme la mujer mas feliz, y quiero querer aceptarte, pero soy tan…estúpida, mis decisiones son tan malditamente estúpidas.

Me embargó la verdad de mis palabras, y sentí un subidón de adrenalina en mis venas al hablar. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo yo esperando a un hombre que no me correspondía…cuando había uno allí mismo dispuesto a quererme a pesar de todas mis fallas? ¿Qué estaba haciendo dando vueltas sobre mí misma, como si el demonio que se llevó mi corazón fuera a volver para devolvérmelo? ¡¿Es que mi cabeza era tan estúpida como para no reconocer algo bueno cuando lo tenía justo frente a mi cara?! ¿Estaría hasta el final de mis días esperando el fantasma de Seshomaru?

\- No tiene sentido – continué, sin poder callarme, y levantándome para ponerme a caminar - realmente no tiene sentido como nuestros corazones solo parecen ir a la persona que nos hace daño. Porque eso es exactamente lo que te estoy haciendo, ¿no? Te hago daño cuando te hago saber que no correspondo tus sentimientos, y lo siento…lo siento tanto, Yuki, porque no te mereces un corazón roto. Sé cómo se siente…porque él me hizo lo mismo a mí.

En otro tiempo, en otra vida, en otra yo, habría aceptado al chico frente a mí, porque, ¿Qué razones tenía para no hacerlo? De estar saludable y libre de amar, le habría dicho que sí, que sería suya para siempre. Pero aquella no era yo, y tampoco era esa mi vida. Mi futuro ahora mismo era uno corto y miserable, y Yuki no se merecía unos pocos meses con una esposa enferma y triste. Se merecía mucho más que eso, y me lamenté que no existiera otra yo, una mejor y más apropiada para Yuki.

\- Cuándo dices "él", ¿de quién hablas exactamente? – preguntó entonces Yuki.

Respiré hondo, y me di cuenta que no quería decir su nombre, no en voz alta, porque de repente se haría demasiado real, y me sentiría incluso mas patética de lo que ya me sentía. Pero pensé que al menos a Yuki, le debía el nombre de la persona por la cual no podía elegirlo a él.

\- Seshomaru – dije, y pronunciarlo fue como una mezcla de alivio y dolor en mi cuerpo – el demonio de quien estoy enamorada.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los cuales no supe identificar la expresión en el rostro de Yuki. Parecía sorprendido, pero no supe decir con exactitud si había desilusión, decepción o enojo en su mirada, no supe identificar nada en realidad. Parte de mí se podía imaginar sus siguientes comentarios, burlones o abusivos hacia mí por haber sido tan tonta como para sentir afecto por un demonio. Un poco irreales quizás, pero al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones.

\- Estoy enamorada de un demonio – repetí, y me di cuenta que mi tono era bastante más cortante de lo que pretendía - ¿te parece una estupidez de mi parte o algo así? ¿me ves diferente ahora que lo sabes? Anda, dime lo que piensas.

No quería hablarle de forma tan seca a Yuki, y mucho menos alentarlo a que me respondiera con la misma intensidad, pero a la vez, se me hacía difícil no ponerme a la defensiva. Después de tantos años de escuchar insultos hacia mí por mi aprecio por Seshomaru, se me hacía un poco complicado admitir mis sentimientos en voz alta sin esperar esas mismas reacciones.

Supongo que por eso me sorprendí tanto con sus siguientes palabras:

\- ¿Crees que te respeto menos o que dejo de quererte, por lo que acabas de confesarme?

\- Yo… - balbuceé sin saber que decir – creí que tú...

\- No sé exactamente como esperabas que yo reaccionara, Rin – me explicó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta mí – pero, ¿en serio me conoces tan poco como para creer que me burlaría de ti o me enojaría en lo más mínimo?

Me miró de forma tan intensa, que casi aparto la mirada por vergüenza. Él tenía razón, por supuesto, lo había acusado sin fundamento, y me pregunté desde cuando me había vuelto una persona tan desconfiada.

\- Estás enamorada de alguien más – me dijo, y su tono de voz era triste, pero no dejaba de ser dulce – bien, no puedo decirte que no me duele…pero si él es un demonio o un humano, o lo que sea, para mí no es importante. Con quien decidas vivir tu vida es cosa tuya, y supongo que mientras él te haga feliz... eso es todo lo que importa.

Tuve el repentino pensamiento de que tenía que abrazar a Yuki, en aquel mismo momento, y muy fuerte. No aguanté el sentimiento, y lo hice, me le tiré encima hasta hacerlo trastabillar y por poco caer al suelo. Le envolví mis brazos a su alrededor como si no hubiera abrazado a nadie en mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que se sintió bien, tan bien como una bocanada de aire fresco luego de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Yuki vaciló unos instantes, pero luego también me abrazó, y pasó su mano por las hebras de mi pelo de forma tranquilizadora. Yo cerré los ojos, y me permití un minuto de aquella calma que me hacía falta.

\- Definitivamente eres demasiado bueno para mí – le dije – hazte un favor a ti mismo y encuéntrate a alguien mejor.

Mis palabras tenían más peso de lo que él se imaginaba, pero no se lo hice saber. Mi futuro era tristemente previsible, y mi último deseo no era arrastrarlo conmigo por ese camino que solo le haría daño. Todavía no estaba segura que lo hacía amarme exactamente, pero cuanto antes se olvidara de mí…mejor sería para él.

De todas las propuestas de matrimonio que había recibido en el pasado, esta sin duda era la que más me había costado rechazar, porque es la única que creo que en verdad me habría hecho feliz.

\- Y tú también encuéntrate a alguien mejor – me respondió – un hombre que no está aquí no te merece, Rin.

Sonreí con cierta tristeza, y me dispuse a contestarle, cuando súbitamente, se levantó una ventisca que nos envolvió de manera sobrenatural. La temperatura que antes había estado agradable, en ese momento bajó varios grados, y congeló nuestros alientos en el aire. Confundidos, miramos a nuestro alrededor, y notamos como la ventisca parecía levantarse exclusivamente en la zona donde estábamos de pie nosotros, como si intentara atacarnos.

Me separé de Yuki y me envolví en mi yukata para protegerme del frío.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver – anunció él.

Yo asentí ante el plan, y me di la vuelta para comenzar nuestro camino de regreso, el cual solo me llevaría directamente a mi cabaña...y sin embargo, no llegué a realizarlo.

Sobre la linde del bosque, entre un conjunto de altos y espesos árboles, noté una figura de apariencia humana que se movía entre las hojas, y captó mi atención como un punto de luz en la oscuridad. No me quedó claro si aquella persona se estaba alejando o acercando hacia nosotros, y tampoco podía ver lo suficiente en la noche como para distinguir sus características físicas, pero no me quedaban dudas de que había alguien escondido allí.

Estuve a punto de ignorar a la persona, quien quiera que fuera que se estaba escondiendo en las sombras, pero algo en la forma en que se movía me resultó extraño, familiar incluso, y mi curiosidad se vio picada. Frené todo movimiento y me quedé observando aquel punto en la oscuridad.

\- Rin – me preguntó Yuki, al ver que no caminaba - ¿que sucede?

Yo no respondí, y fruncí el entrecejo. Era demasiado tarde en la noche como para que hubiera mucha gente rondando por ahí, los aldeanos acostumbraban a dormirse temprano, y no a vagabundear en la oscuridad. Así que quizás era una persona desconocida, y no podía permitir que se adentrara en la aldea sin que nadie lo supiera.

Me acerqué unos pasos en aquella dirección, tanto para hacerle saber al desconocido de que había sido avistado, y también para ver con más atención. Me pareció notar la forma de un cuerpo masculino, alto y esbelto, la curva de una larga y lacia cabellera…y ojos dorados como los de un animal.

El aliento se me quedó trancado en los pulmones, y la adrenalina me corrió por las venas, acelerándome hasta el infinito. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré a mí misma corriendo a toda velocidad por el campo descubierto, intentando llegar a él. Escuché detrás de mí la voz de Yuki, que me llamaba una y otra vez, y me pareció que me seguía, pero no me di vuelta para comprobarlo. Estaba perdida en la situación y mi cabeza tenía un solo pensamiento que no me dejaba escapar:

 _Tengo que saber si es él…_

Me dije a mí misma que estaba siendo una tonta, que no había posibilidad de que Seshomaru hubiera vuelto a mi aldea, que no había chance de que estuviera allí esta noche. Después de informarme que nunca más volveríamos a vernos, ¿de repente volvía cuando yo estaba prácticamente en mi lecho de muerte? Era una coincidencia demasiado grande, el giro que necesitaba mi cuento de hadas, y mi final, sino perfecto…al menos infinitamente más dulce.

Verlo una vez mas constituiría uno de mis mas grandes anhelos, pero me dije a mí misma que no deseara demasiado, que no tuviera muchas esperanzas porque solo me destrozarían aún más al final. Me lo dije hasta el cansancio, y endurecí mi corazón ante la posibilidad.

\- Rin.

Paré en seco ante la voz, tan autoritaria, tan masculina y tan indiferente…pero la única que deseaba realmente escuchar.

Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta con lentitud…y entonces mandé la lógica a salir volando por la ventana. Cuento de hadas, final feliz, o coincidencia, él estaba allí, ahora, conmigo.

* * *

 **"Ahora... ¿sabes que sería muy gracioso y un plot twist bien malvado? Que no estuviera embarazada al final…'' – comentario de Hoshi no negai de hace unas semanas. Muy perspicaz jaja, y si admito que malvado de mi parte :)**

 **La verdad me moría de ganas por llegar a este capitulo, ya quería que volviera Seshomaru jaja, pero las dejo con la duda sobre porqué volvió y de lo que van a hablar. Ya estoy por llegar al final, me quedan supongo que 2 capítulos más, y después le voy a agregar uno extra, aparte de los eventos del final.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y como siempre, me disculpo por la tardanza. Si pueden dejenme algun comentario sobre lo que piensan de la historia :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Comparado con mi primera muerte, la segunda puedo decir que fue sencilla. No hubo dolor o miedo como cuando los lobos lentamente me rodearon y atacaron sin piedad. No hubo hielo en mis venas, o músculos agarrotados en tensión mientras esperaba lo inevitable. En mi segundo roce con la muerte casi no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que no hubo tiempo de entrar en pánico, de llorar o rogar. Simplemente me fui, como si me quedara dormida luego de un día especialmente cansador, y por fin tuviera la oportunidad de descansar.

Los humanos solemos pensar en la muerte como algo definitivo. Incluso quienes creen que existe una vida en el más allá, aún así consideran que es un tipo de vida excepcionalmente distinta, y que no hay un verdadero contacto con el mundo de los vivos. Pensamos en la muerte como una puerta que se cierra, y que jamás puede volver a ser abierta. Siguiendo las leyes naturales de la vida, yo tendría que haber cruzado esa puerta y dejado que se cerrara a mi espalda con un portazo, y vivir en el más allá fuera de la forma que fuera.

Pero el hecho es que contra toda lógica y pronostico…volví, ambas veces.

Regresé sin haberlo pedido o hecho ningún esfuerzo, sino que me dejé llevar por las decisiones y acciones de otra persona más poderosa que yo, y él, por alguna razón quería que estuviera viva. Ninguna de las veces tuve verdadero conocimiento o forma de controlar lo que sucedía conmigo, y solo conservo un recuerdo nebuloso de aquella experiencia abrumadora: la sensación repentina de estar siendo catapultada de vuelta a mi cuerpo. La sensación fue un tanto brutal e intensa, no dolió exactamente, pero tampoco puedo decir que fuera agradable.

Me han dicho que tener la oportunidad de ser resucitada es una de las experiencias más raras que pueden existir en el mundo, un milagro que demonios y humanos por igual desean poder manejar a su antojo…pero es un arte que resulta extremadamente difícil de conseguir, ni que hablar de manejar. Me han dicho que nací con demasiada suerte, por tener a un protector capaz de traerme a la vida no una, sino dos veces, y que debería estar eternamente agradecida. Me han dicho que soy invencible, y que la muerte no puede tocarme.

Cualquier persona estaría extasiada en una situación como la mía, ¿no? Y supongo que en cierta medida lo estaba, pero la verdad es que más que "extasiada", a mi tierna edad de 8 años, recuerdo haberme sentido especialmente confundida. ¿Por qué entre todas las personas en la tierra, era yo quien tenía el derecho de volver? ¿Había un dios que barajaba las cartas del destino y había decidido que yo valía la pena ser salvada? ¿O es que simplemente yo no era lo suficientemente buena como para morir?

Fue una época un tanto confusa y triste, en la que me sentí como una extraña en mi propio cuerpo, y mi misma piel resultaba incomoda. Me parecía estar metida dentro de una vasija mal armada, que ya me quedaba pequeña, y que necesitaba descartar para poder respirar más fácilmente.

No tenía sentido, claro, porque aquel era el cuerpo con el que había nacido, y en ambas ocasiones, no había pasado más que un par de minutos fuera de él. El mismo cuerpo que continuaba creciendo al mismo ritmo que lo hacía yo, y sabía que algún día desaparecería entre cenizas. Representaba un ciclo humano normal, con el que yo había sido bendecida por el resto de mis días.

Pero por más que me lo repitiera incontables veces, la inquietud no desaparecía de mi mente, y empecé a pensar que quizás mi lugar en el mundo ya no existía, que lo había perdido después de mis muertes. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, era no tener a nadie a quien contarle mis sentimientos contradictorios, lo cual causó que me sintiera un poco sola incluso con la compañía de mi nueva familia demonio.

Jamás se lo dije a Seshomaru, pero parte de mí quería morir. No por un poco aprecio por la vida, o por una gran depresión, ni nada parecido. El hecho es que estaba feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de volver, pero muy profundamente en mi cuerpo, en el lugar donde fuera que se encontraba mi alma… sentía un tirón que quería arrastrarme hacia las profundidades del mundo. Solo yo lo sabía, pero la muerte me llamaba personalmente, para devolver mi alma a donde pertenecía: del otro lado de la puerta, en el reino de los muertos.

Fue en esa época en que me di cuenta que llevaba una vida prestada, porque por más que deseara vivir, el tirón en mi alma me hacía pensar lo contrario, me hacía darme cuenta de que mi vida había terminado, y aquel era tiempo robado. Por un periodo, incluso consideré la idea de dejarme llevar por el empuje, e irme definitivamente a mi lugar de eterno descanso, donde no habrían más dudas. Supongo que lo habría terminado haciendo…pero no quise alejarme de Seshomaru.

A mis 8 años, tomé por mí misma la decisión de vivir. Me parecía que el demonio que se había adentrado en el infierno para salvarme la vida, merecía más que verme morir por tercera vez, y de forma permanente. Quise devolver el favor de salvarme alegrando sus días, y viviendo con él aventuras. Quise ser protegida hasta que algún día llegara mi hora definitiva.

Con mi resolución, mis días tristes terminaron, y aquel tirón en mi alma desapareció como quien corta una cuerda con un afilado cuchillo. Dejé de sentirlo, y me olvidé completamente de que alguna vez había existido. Por mucho tiempo, no volví a sentir la necesidad de morir de nuevo, y empecé a pensar en mi tiempo en la tierra como un regalo, en vez de un robo, y de esta forma poder aprovecharlo al máximo…

Al menos hasta que me enteré del veneno que corría por mis venas.

Ahora, 10 años después, puedo volver a recordar ese tirón en mi interior, que no tiene nada que ver con lo físico, y todo con lo espiritual. Puedo sentirlo clavándose en mi alma nuevamente, como si encontrara una vieja herida y se asentara nuevamente en ella, amenazando con volver a abrirla con un brutal desgarro. Allí mismo, frente a frente con Seshomaru, sentí muchas cosas, alegría por volverlo a ver una vez más, tristeza por como habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros, pero sobre todo la llamada de la muerte…y yo sintiendo que era mi deber responder.

\- ¿Sabes? – le dije – por primera vez puedo decir que los momentos que elijes para aparecer en mi vida son muy malos.

Soné un poco más seca de lo que esperaba, pero él ni se inmutó ante mi comentario, solo me miró de esa forma tan suya en la que no revela ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

\- ¿No soy bienvenido? – preguntó, y su voz me sonó especialmente monocorde en mi oídos.

\- Siempre eres bienvenido.

 _Como si pudiera ser de otra manera,_ pensé.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que habíamos cortado caminos, pero aún así me di cuenta de que mi mente recordaba a la perfección todo detalle en él, como si estuviera impreso en mi memoria. Los ángulos elegantes de su rostro, el dorado irreal de sus ojos, el blanco prístino de su cabello... absorbí su imagen como si aquello pudiera darme energías, y me lo comí con los ojos. Decir que lo había "extrañado" era quedarme extremadamente corta para describir cuanto lo había echado de menos en su ausencia.

 _¿Me habrá extrañado él?,_ me cuestioné, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Seshomaru era reservado, y su corazón jamás había plantado o plantaría alguna vez raíces en nadie. Ni siquiera en mí.

Me pregunté vagamente si él se daría cuenta de los cambios físicos en mí de los últimos meses, y me dije que probablemente así era. Después de todo, había bajado mucho de peso, había descuidado mi cabello, y mis ojeras era cosa de todos los días. Debía estar dando una visión bastante deplorable de mí misma, pero dentro de todo, al menos mi aspecto físico era mejor que mi estado anímico, el cual últimamente estaba por los suelos.

\- No es un buen momento porque últimamente no soy una buena compañía – expliqué de forma vaga.

\- Para mí siempre lo eres.

Más que hacerme palpitar el corazón de alegría o hacer enrojecer mis mejillas, sus palabras parecieron clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho. Sentí dolor y traición como si acabara de insultarme con nombres horribles, cuando todo lo que había hecho era intentar animarme. Pero yo podía oler la mentira.

\- ¿Siempre soy buena compañía? ¿Estás seguro? Bueno, supongo que si no cuentas los momentos en que te miento en la cara para acostarme contigo, me escapo de ti y me meto en situaciones de peligro, causando que tengas que venir a salvarme, y lloro cuando la situación se me va de las manos…si, supongo que si ignoro todo eso debo ser una persona bastante agradable.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre los dos, casi palpable en la noche, pero sorpresivamente, no me hizo sentir incomoda en absoluto. No sé de donde había sacado la necesidad de sacar afuera toda aquella información, pero gracias a ello me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de rencor que llevaba en mi interior. Rencor hacia él por haberse ido, y a mí misma por haberle dado suficientes razones para hacerlo.

Ahora todas las situaciones y momentos que yo me había manejado para arruinar estaban sobre la mesa, y mierda, quería que pudiéramos ser capaces de hablar sobre ellas. Ignorar mis errores no nos había hecho ningún bien, y no pensaba dejarme morir sin arreglarlos. Quizás estaba mal de la cabeza, desaprovechando la que podía ser mi última oportunidad de despedirme de Seshomaru en una posiblemente estúpida pelea, pero aún así, no encontré la voluntad para callarme.

\- No necesito que me mientas, Seshomaru, sé que soy un desastre en dos piernas – dije – voy por la vida tan insegura de mi misma, que nunca sé exactamente lo que quiero, y cuando por fin encuentro algo…o alguien, por lo cual vale la pena el esfuerzo, me enfrasco totalmente en la idea de que lo quiero, y lo quiero, y lo quiero…y entonces lo arruino completamente.

\- No has arruinado nada.

\- Si, lo hice – remarqué - nos arruiné a nosotros.

Sabía que Seshomaru no pensaba en mí y él como un "nosotros", jamás lo había hecho, ni se permitiría hacerlo. El demonio era demasiado solitario como para imaginarse a sí mismo con otra persona. Ponerse en papel de guardián para una desconocida niña huérfana, por alguna razón había sido capaz de manejarlo, pero no sabía si algún día sería capaz de aceptar una pareja.

Sin embargo, mi connotación de "nosotros" era distinta. No era nuestra posibilidad de convertirnos en una pareja lo que yo había arruinado, porque esa posibilidad no había existido más que en mi cabeza. Era la frágil relación que habíamos desarrollado, de camaradería, amistad y confianza, la cual yo me había manejado para romper en pedazos, y en cuestión de unas pocas semanas. Si bien el dolor de no ser correspondida estaba presente, el vacío por haber perdido a un amigo era más fuerte.

\- Crecí, cambié sin darme cuenta, y destruí…lo que fuera que teníamos– expliqué en voz baja - Y ahora no se si valió la pena.

Me llevé las manos al pelo, y me lo eché hacia atrás, pero mis manos temblaban tanto, que el esfuerzo fue grande incluso en una acción tan sencilla.

Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba completamente agotado, y sentía que estaba por quedarme dormida de un momento al otro, pero no pensaba irme a dormir ahora. No sabía que le había provocado volver, ni siquiera si yo misma era la razón de su vuelta esta vez. Pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Mis sentimientos eran erráticos, rápidamente me estaba poniendo enojada, triste y feliz a partes iguales, pero por sobre todo, me encontré a mí misma con la imperiosa necesidad por disculparme profusamente. Tenía demasiado que decir.

\- No soy una niña, Seshomaru, pero soy inmadura y cometí errores contigo cuando me creí ser adulta. Intenté llegar a tu altura, ser tu igual para no sentir que me desvalorizabas, pero en el proceso me manejé para lastimarte y perder tu confianza. Y lo siento, de verdad lo…

\- Detente, Rin - me interrumpió él – no vine a sonsacarte una disculpa.

\- ¿No puedo hacerlo de todas formas?

Él se acercó algunos pasos hacia mí, pero se detuvo antes de terminar demasiado cerca. De todos modos, fue lo suficiente como para que su aroma me cubriera la nariz, y me abrumara por completo.

\- No cuando intentas quedarte con toda la responsabilidad – me respondió.

Negué con la cabeza, y sentí un nudo atravesarse en mi garganta, pero no dejé que se convirtiera en un sollozo. Seshomaru quería echarse la culpa a sí mismo, por dejarse llevar ante mis estúpidos intentos por seducirlo, pero yo no podía dejarle seguir cargando con la culpa.

\- Si te refieres a la noche en que te acostaste conmigo, quiero que sepas que no fue tu error…

\- No me refiero a esa noche e particular – me interrumpió de nuevo, y esta vez su voz me pareció más lúgubre, más oscura – aunque no sea un hecho que me enorgullezca tampoco.

Mi mente viajó a esa noche, al momento en que convencí a Seshomaru de hacerme suya, y como creí que sería capaz de manejar ser tomada por un demonio. Reviví los eventos, y me sentí tan humillada de mí misma, que si la tierra se hubiera abierto bajo mis pies, yo misma me habría arrojado dentro. Mi cuerpo aún recordaba su mordida sobre mi hombro, la sensación de sus colmillos hundiéndose en mi piel, y el calor agobiante. A pesar de que la herida había desaparecido completamente, aún conservaba el dolor en mi corazón por haberle engañado, por haberle hecho sentir como un monstruo. Este dolor en particular, me seguiría por mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces no sé a qué te refieres – le dije con confusión – no has sido más que protector conmigo, me trataste bien y me cuidaste, no tengo absolutamente nada que reprocharte.

De repente me sentí completamente en paz con la verdad de mis palabras, y me pareció que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía respirar tranquila. Solo una vez habíamos tenido una conversación tan sincera en la que yo había podido hablarle sobre lo que pensaba de él, y no había salido de forma muy exitosa. Entusiasmada con mi recién descubierto amor por él, había ido demasiado lejos y dicho en voz alta que lo amaba. En consecuencia lo había apartado de mí, consiguiendo un doloroso vacío en mi pecho.

Pero ahora era diferente. Mis sentimientos no habían cambiado, sino que tenía un mejor control sobre ellos, y no pensaba soltarle mi amor o forzar una respuesta de su parte. No esperaba nada en absoluto, en realidad, solo quería que él supiera, que jamás pensaría en él como un monstruo. Por más que él se empeñara en pintar la imagen de sí mismo tan oscura, yo siempre sería capaz de ver la luz.

\- No tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte – le aseguré, con una sonrisa.

\- Si, lo tengo - me contradijo - Varias veces me acusaste de tratarte de la misma forma en que lo hacía hace 10 años...y tenías razón.

Me lo quedé mirando con sorpresa, y un cierto grado de confusión. Le había exigido en reiteradas ocasiones que me tratara como una adulta, y no como la niña pequeña que había conocido en el bosque años atrás. Había pensado que no podría ver más allá de su recuerdo de mí misma, pero parecía que por fin mis palabras habían llegado a él.

\- Siempre me has tratado así.

\- Y ese es mi error. Como dijiste, no eres una niña, pero te trato como una porque no conozco otra manera de tratarte.

Seshomaru no parecía especialmente cómodo con la conversación, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y por un rato su mirada se desvió de la mía. Se mostró pensativo, y la luz de la luna reflejando sobre su cuerpo, me pareció una imagen especialmente cautivadora. Podía sentir a mi cuerpo exigiendo descanso, pero no pensaba irme y dejar atrás las últimas imágenes que vería de Seshomaru.

De repente él me miró muy fijo, y me pareció que el mundo a mi alrededor perdía todo color por fuera del dorado de sus iris.

\- Yo no cambio demasiado en los años que pasan, Rin. Pero tú eres diferente a mí, eres humana, y por lo tanto, tendría que haber sabido que no serías por siempre la misma persona que rescaté hace diez años – me explicó, y lentamente se fue acercando a mí - Con el tiempo evolucionas, maduras…y deseas. Pero ese no es tu error…es mío, por no haber hecho el esfuerzo por intentar conocerte nuevamente. Así que no te disculpes ante mí por crecer y cambiar…eres exactamente quien debes ser ahora.

Me quedé callada, sin poder creer lo que oía, y todas las respuestas que le podría haber dado murieron en mi garganta. Esta vez mi corazón sí que dio un vuelco en mi pecho, y sentí la cabeza tan ligera, que pensé que podría llegar a desmayarme de un momento a otro.

El demonio de pocas palabras acababa de darme el discurso más sincero, precioso y significativo que me habían dado nunca. No era especialmente elocuente, pero cada palabra me llegó como una flecha al corazón, y pareció perforarlo de un extremo a otro. Me encontré a mí misma queriendo abrazarlo, enterrar mi rostro en su pecho y enredar mis dedos en su pelo.

Mis brazos incluso se levantaron ligeramente, y por poco mis pies corren hacia él…pero me detuve antes de cometer un nuevo error.

\- Yo no quiero sonsacarte disculpas tampoco – le dije – ¿Por esa razón viniste?

\- En parte sí – respondió – también para pedirte que vengas conmigo.

No aguanté el sentimiento arrollador en mi interior, y en un arranque muy impropio de mí…me eché a reír a carcajadas. Seshomaru me miró sin entender, lo cual solo me dio más gracia, y provocó que se me pusiera la cara roja y por poco se me fuera el aliento. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba gravemente enferma, y que el amor de mi vida había aparecido por una vez más en mi vida, la situación debía haberme dejado llorando en el suelo o bailando de felicidad. Pero la verdad es que la ironía de todo el asunto simplemente me daba gracia.

¿Se estaba repitiendo la historia sin que yo me diera cuenta? ¿Era posible que Seshomaru hubiera vuelto con la razón exclusiva de llevarme con él por unas cuantas semanas… para volver a abandonarme? No creía que mi corazón fuera capaz de soportar su abandono una vez más, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento y dadas las circunstancias…el pensamiento fue hilarante.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó Seshomaru frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Es que en verdad elijes los peores momentos – contesté, y tras los últimos vestigios de risa, me tranquilicé y agregué - estoy enferma, Seshomaru.

No hubo ni siquiera una vacilación en su respuesta:

\- Lo sé.

\- Me estoy muriendo.

\- Lo sé.

\- No me queda mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé.

Ahora fui yo quien se lo quedó mirando a él con confusión, porque no había lógica alguna en sus palabras. ¿Qué querría tener que ver un poderoso demonio con una humana frágil y moribunda?

\- Y a pesar de todo eso, ¿quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunté con lentitud, intentando comprender sus razones - ¿por qué?

\- Porque quiero salvarte – contestó él, como si fuera la respuesta más clara del universo.

Sentí que las últimas reservas de energía de mi cuerpo se agotaban, y mi visión flaqueó, pero aún así me manejé para sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que la tercera es la vencida.

Todo se puso negro y me caí…directamente en sus brazos. Desafortunadamente no estuve consciente como para disfrutarlo.

* * *

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza y una ligera fiebre, pero al menos seguía viva por un tiempo más, lo cual dentro de todo, era una buena noticia. Pero una parte minúscula de mí misma se preguntó si no habría sido un gran y melodramático final haber muerto en los brazos de Seshomaru la noche anterior. Indoloro y cálido. No me sentía especialmente orgullosa de mí misma por tener tales pensamientos, pero se me hacía difícil evitarlos, teniendo en cuenta mi salud física en declive.

Supuse que ver a Seshomaru después de tanto tiempo, y el hecho de por fin poder mantener con él una conversación sincera, había sido demasiada emoción para mi delicado cuerpo, por lo que como una estúpida damisela de cuentos y leyendas, me había terminado desmayando directamente en sus brazos. En los mitos siempre lo hacen parecer romántico, pero en la realidad, es literalmente un dolor de cabeza, y una humillación bastante grande que esperaba nunca tener que repetir.

De repente sentí un golpe en la madera del otro lado de mi cabaña, y la respiración por poco se me va de los pulmones. Intenté no enloquecerme con la posibilidad de que Seshomaru me pudiera estar viniendo a visitar a mi propia casa, pero enseguida me encontré a mí misma alisándome el pelo a toda velocidad, y arreglando mi ropa para no parecer demasiado desastrosa. Con un tono de voz que esperaba no sonase demasiado emocionado, invité a entrar a la persona que esperaba afuera, y sonreí abiertamente sin tener que fingir.

\- Bien, estas despierta – dijo Inuyasha mientras se adentraba en mi pequeña cabaña - Tenemos que hablar.

Apenas vi al demonio, me desinflé completamente, e intenté que la perdida de mi sonrisa no fuera demasiado obvia. Me recriminé a mí misma por haberme esperanzado por una tontería. No sé que habría hecho si Seshomaru hubiera atravesado mi puerta, pero definitivamente habría hecho el ridículo de mi misma. Otra vez. Quité rápidamente el pensamiento de mi cabeza.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo – le dije - ¿sabías que tu hermano esta aquí?

Inuyasha se sentó junto a mí en el suelo, y se cruzó de piernas en su posición habitual. Me dio un par de frutas que se vieron especialmente apetitosas y mi estomago rugió ligeramente en respuesta ante la visión de comida. Tomé una manzana y di un buen mordisco.

\- Lo sé, yo fui quien lo buscó.

\- ¿Por qué? Si lo odias – comenté, levantando las cejas.

\- Si…pero tú lo amas.

Por poco me atraganto con la fruta, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de pura vergüenza, ante las palabras de Inuyasha. Había intentado ser cuidadosa, pero no era tan ingenua como para pensar que mis sentimientos por Seshomaru habían pasado desapercibidos. Después de todo, la primera vez que me había aparecido por la aldea, había llevado dos marcas de demonio sobre mi piel (y según me habían dicho, no representaban exactamente una buena "amistad") así que no podía darme verdaderamente por sorprendida que él se diera cuenta. Además estaba el pequeño detalle, de que yo había creído llevar en mi vientre un híbrido entre demonio y humano, así que Inuyasha debía tener bastante claro qué tipo de…situaciones particulares habían ocurrido entre Seshomaru y yo.

Sí, mis sentimientos estaban bastante expuestos, pero eso no quería decir que me gustara que los demás los vieran tan perfectamente, y mucho menos Inuyasha, quien no compartía la mejor relación con el demonio en cuestión. Si es que pensaba advertirme sobre él o algo por el estilo, no quería escucharlo. Intenté quitar mis sentimientos del enfoque de la conversación.

\- Bueno…te lo agradezco, es la mejor despedida que podría pedir, supongo.

\- ¿Despedida? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño - ¿De qué diablos hablas?

\- Sabes de que hablo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tomaste una decisión de la noche a la mañana sin decirme nada? No, no sé de que hablas, Rin.

Suspiré, y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Aquel tema me gustaba incluso menos para discutir, pero no tenía otra opción.

\- Inuyasha sé realista, no hay una cura para esto. Sea cual sea el veneno dentro de mi cuerpo, ya está demasiado arraigado como para poder hacer algo al respecto...no creo que haya posibilidad de que me salga de esta.

Esperé en silencio sus siguientes palabras, las cuales asumía que serían gritos furiosos. A Inuyasha no le gustaba oírme hablar de una forma tan negativa, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo día a día para intentar mantenerme viva, y eso lo hacía enojarse. Con mucha razón.

Me hacía sentir culpable saber que él y la señora Hitomi estuvieran buscando incesantemente una cura para mi enfermedad, y al mismo tiempo intentando mantenerme animada para que no me deprimiera. Pero con cada día que pasaba, y la cura milagrosa no aparecía, se me hacía más y más difícil ignorar el tironeo que la muerte ejercía sobre mi alma. Me sentía agotada todo el día, las únicas comidas que podía digerir eran las ligeras, y mis sueños por lo general se plagaban de pesadillas. Mi existencia se había convertido en una molestia, no solo para mí, sino para todos los que me rodeaban e intentaban cuidarme, y yo estaba empezando a perder la esperanza a un ritmo demasiado rápido.

Un día sabía que me despertaría y ya no tendría voluntad para seguir luchando, y ese día me asustaba más que la muerte misma.

\- Rin – me llamó Inuyasha, con voz grave, baja y amenazadora.

Yo lo miré, y esperé su recriminación. Después de todo, me la merecía por haber caído en un momento de debilidad.

Pero él no me gritó. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada pareció infinitamente más amable.

\- Creo que subestimas las habilidades de Seshomaru – me dijo, en un tono que sonaba demasiado lógico como para ignorarlo - te salvó la vida dos veces en el pasado, ¿no es verdad?

\- Sí, pero… una tercera es pedir un milagro, Inuyasha, él no puede salvarme, ni quiere hacerlo tampoco. Soy solamente un problema para él, siempre lo he sido.

Tomé una nueva fruta, y la hice rodar entre mis dedos. De repente ya no tenía apetito, pero me forcé a comerla, porque necesitaba la energía. No tuvo sabor alguno en mi garganta.

\- Mira – comenzó a decir él - no soy partidario de pedir ayuda a Seshomaru en absolutamente nada, preferiría quitarme la piel a tiras. Te apoyare siempre que quieras mandarlo al diablo…pero en este caso creo que podrías escucharlo. No creo que se hubiera adentrado en una aldea humana para buscar a cualquiera, Rin, tú eres diferente, eres… especial.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y me puse de pie con cuidado. Inuyasha me tomó del brazo para ayudarme, e intenté no pensar en el hecho de que ya no podía hacer ninguna acción física sin necesitar ayuda de alguien más.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – le pregunté - Esa palabra es muy poco clara. El me ha dicho alguna vez que soy…especial, pero siempre termino confundida porque no sé lo que quiere decirme con eso. Me hace un lío la cabeza, Inuyasha, así que ya no quiero escucharla más.

Estaba bastante cansada a pesar de que acababa de levantarme, pero me forcé a mí misma a salir afuera y caminar un poco, porque supuestamente moverme aunque fuera minimamente, le hacía bien a mi cuerpo. Se había hecho rutina que alguno de mis amigos me acompañara en mis caminatas, y aquel día parecía que le tocaba a Inuyasha.

Juntos nos encaminamos al exterior, y me tapé del brillo del sol con la palma de la mano para que no me diera en los ojos. Creí que podríamos dar la conversación por terminada, pero Inuyasha aún tenía varias cosas que agregar:

\- ¿Crees que cualquier persona podría llevar su marca, Rin?

\- Eso lo hizo para protegerme de enemigos, y por ninguna otra razón – contesté rápidamente - me lo dijo él mismo.

No me hacía ninguna gracia hablar sobre ello, porque tras aprender cuan importante era una marca de demonio, me había hecho a la idea de que Seshomaru correspondía mis sentimientos, y que un futuro juntos era posible. Me había convencido a mía misma de que muy profundamente me quería, pero resultaba que yo solamente había malinterpretado su propósito. Para él, sus mordidas no habían sido más que advertencias sobre mi piel, una forma de reclamar su propiedad sobre mí para que otras personas no se acercaran, y de esta forma poder mantenerme a salvo.

En el momento me costó reconocerlo, pero no había habido amor en su acto por marcarme, solo confusión y dolor.

\- Quizás, pero ¿quieres saber cuántas veces Seshomaru obsequio su marca a alguien, fuera por la razón que fuera?

 _No, sinceramente no quiero escucharlo._ Aquella respuesta solo podía lastimarme.

\- ¿Cuántas? – me encontré preguntando de todas formas.

\- Ninguna – me respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia - solo por ti, Rin, eso es lo que ser especial para Seshomaru significa.

Me quedé callada mientras caminábamos, y apenas me fijé el camino que tomábamos o el destino hacia el cual nos dirigíamos. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que mi cabeza no se fuera por las ramas y terminara soñando despierta sobre Seshomaru. No obstante, era más difícil dicho que hecho. ¿Era posible que Seshomaru pudiera verme de la forma en que yo quería que me viera? ¿Habían sentimientos románticos por mí muy en su interior? Y si es así, ¿podía acceder a ellos?

Sentía mi corazón en el pecho a punto de dar un salto, pero lo detuve. No quería ilusionarme con palabras vacías que solo tenían el objetivo de hacerme sentir mejor.

\- No me hagas esto – le pedí a Inuyasha tras un suspiro – me vas a hacer confundir de nuevo.

\- Confúndete entonces. Cree lo que necesitas creer para confiar nuevamente en él, y deja que te rescate. Aprovéchate si es necesario, porque créeme cuanto te digo, Rin...eres la única persona que conozco que él salvaría antes que a sí mismo.

Habría sido muy sencillo caer bajo el hechizo de sus palabras. Ya no quería ofrecer resistencia alguna, no quería luchar contra mis sentimientos, o barrerlos bajo la alfombra porque incomodaran a alguien más. Quería dejarlos salir, y que fluyeran libremente como agua. Había una muralla dentro de mi pecho, y esta se estaba a punto de quebrar bajo la fuerza de aquellos sentimientos, que solo parecían hacerse más fuertes.

Inuyasha estaba intentando salvarme, pero de una forma que podría destruirnos a mí y a Seshomaru de forma definitiva, y no estaba segura de que valiera la pena. Si me dejaba confiar nuevamente, engañarme a mí misma y creer que era "especial" para él, ¿llegaría el momento en que no podría discernir la realidad de mi fantasía personal? ¿Habría vuelta atrás después de eso? Convencerme a mí misma de que podía sentirme satisfecha convirtiéndome en nada más ni nada menos de lo que Seshomaru necesitara de mí era posible, incluso podía darme una cierta ilusión de felicidad. Podía recuperar a mi amigo, y salvar mi vida en el proceso… ¿pero era una receta para el fracaso?

\- Piensalo, Rin – me pidió Inuyasha.

Él me dio unos golpecitos en la mano, y luego me hizo sentarme sobre una roca. Lo miré con confusión, pero entonces noté a su espalda la figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, y entendí su propósito sin que él me dijera nada. Me estaba dando un tiempo a solas con Seshomaru.

Mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse, e Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse. Le dedicó una mirada asesina a Seshomaru y creo que le gruñó, pero este no devolvió la amenaza. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, estuve con exámenes y con muy poco tiempo para actualizar.**

 **Siendo sincera, este capitulo fue medio extraño de escribir, y no estoy segura si quedé del todo satisfecha con él, porque cuando lo planifiqué, quería agregar ciertos eventos que van a agilizar un poco más la historia. Pero se me hizo un poco largo este capitulo, y prefiero dejar lo nuevo para el próximo.** **Pero les cuento que me quedan nada mas que dos capítulos después de este, y llego al final :) Espero que les guste!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

El momento en que vi a Seshomaru acercarse hacia mí se me hizo increíblemente surreal, y sin problema, podría haberme convencido a mí misma de que estaba metida dentro de un sueño, a pesar de que estaba completamente despierta. El fondo a su espalda perdió todo color para mí, y ni aunque la vida me fuera en ello, podría haber descrito los elementos que lo rodeaban. Era tal mi grado de distracción ante su presencia, que el mundo podría haber desaparecido en una explosión espontanea a nuestro alrededor, y yo difícilmente me habría dado cuenta.

A pesar de que me conocía la figura y los rasgos de Seshomaru de memoria, después de habernos separado por tanto tiempo, y creído que jamás nos volveríamos a ver, su visión me distrajo y me desequilibró completamente. En ese instante me pareció estar presenciando un espejismo en vez de un hombre de carne y hueso, o quizás un truco de mis ojos para hacerme sentir un poco menos miserable conmigo misma. De cualquier forma, su elegante andar, su cabello flotando al viento y el dorado intenso de sus irises, me parecieron especialmente arrebatadores, y bajo su atenta mirada, perdí el aliento.

No supe cómo reaccionar mientras lo veía con cada paso acercarse un poco más a mí. De haber estado más preparada, probablemente habría tenido una mejor idea sobre qué decir, pero con la sorpresa de verlo de nuevo, mis sentimientos se habían hecho un embrollo en mi interior, y me sentí dividida en dos mitades.

Parte de mí quería levantarse, enderezar la espalda y elevar mi mentón en una actitud de fortaleza. Aunque no me sintiera realmente muy poderosa en aquel momento, mi intención era erigir una fachada de falsa seguridad a mí alrededor, para protegerme tanto a mí, como a él. No quería dejarle ver que tan profundo llegaba el dolor en mi interior, ni hacerle creer que tenía alguna responsabilidad sobre mí. Quería aparentar ser fuerte, y dejarle claro desde entrada que no me iría con él de nuevo...si eso involucraba destruirnos a los dos. Podía manejar destrozarme a mí misma, pero no me haría partícipe en su destrucción.

Parte de mí sin embargo, no quería ser fuerte en absoluto. Quería correr a sus brazos y dejarme consolar hasta quedarme dormida, llorar contra su hombro y olvidarme de que existía un mundo cruel que se estaba llevando mi vida. No estaba orgullosa de aquella parte mí, porque era la que me hacía parecer más débil, y sin embargo, era la que más ruido hacía en mi interior.

Si separaba las mitades de mí en dos voces diferentes, sabía a cuál de las dos debería escuchar. Me quedaba muy claro quién tenía razón, y sin embargo, no fui capaz de tomar una decisión antes de que él me alcanzase.

\- Pareces estar mejor – observó Seshomaru, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder mantener una conversación.

\- Eso te lo tengo que agradecer a ti, por haber estado en el momento indicado.

\- Agradéceme cuando estés curada – respondió él, y su tono fue mortalmente serio.

Yo suspiré, y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, en una posición más cómoda sobre la roca debajo de mí. Me llevé el cabello detrás de la oreja y pasé los dedos por unos mechones sueltos que colgaban más allá de mi hombro.

No quería tener aquella conversación, no con él. Ya bastante me había costado mantenerla con Inuyasha, y Seshomaru era incluso más terco y difícil de convencer que su hermano menor. La noche anterior había intentado, sin éxito, explicarle con claridad y gentileza el hecho de que estaba enferma, y sin embargo, él me había ignorado completamente y puesto testarudo como solo puede serlo Seshomaru.

Él pensaba que aquella vez no era diferente a ninguna de las otras ocasiones en las que había logrado salvarme de las garras de la muerte. Después, de todo, era lo suficientemente poderoso como para haberme rescatado dos veces. En su cabeza, ¿por qué esta vez sería distinta?

Yo jamás había tenido razón para desconfiar de su habilidad, y sin embargo, en aquel momento, no estuve segura de que su poder fuera suficiente. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que esta vez las probabilidades no estaban a mi favor?

\- Debe haber un máximo de veces en que una persona puede evadir la muerte, Seshomaru – dije con suavidad – llega un punto en que ya no debe ser posible o natural.

Él no reaccionó de ninguna manera en particular ante mi pesimismo, sino que me dedicó aquella mirada fría tan propia de él. Por lo que parecía, le importaba muy poco mi propia opinión sobre el tema, y sabía que tendría que explicarme más duramente para que le quedara clara mi posición. No era sencillo admitirme a mí misma ni a él, pero no podíamos evitar el hecho de que mi cuerpo estaba fallando, y no había una cura milagrosa en la distancia.

\- ¿Qué estas intentando decir? - preguntó.

Respiré hondo, y lo miré fijamente a los ojos antes de responder:

\- Intento decirte no estoy segura de que esta vez puedas salvarme.

El demonio sé quedó callado, observándome sin ninguna expresión en su rostro perfecto, y me pregunté qué emociones podrían estar corriendo dentro de él en aquel momento. Era bien sabido que el gran Lord Seshomaru no mantenía sentimientos afectuosos con ninguna persona, demonio o humano. Él siempre se había mostrado distante y muy por encima de los lazos de amistad o cariño, por los cuales las demás criaturas nos vemos continuamente afectadas. Que yo supiera, nunca se había permitido acercarse demasiado a una persona, así que me parecía bastante plausible pensar que Seshomaru jamás había sufrido la pérdida de nadie.

Y sin embargo, él me había dicho que yo era especial. ¿Significaba eso que él podría llegar a extrañarme aunque fuera un poquito? ¿O que me podría recordar con cariño una vez que ya no estuviera en este mundo? Me gustaba pensar que así era, a pesar de que no había indicación alguna en sus ojos. Su mirada estaba más indiferente que nunca.

\- No necesito que tú estés segura – me respondió, su tono de voz tan seco como hojas en otoño – solo yo necesito estarlo.

Pestañeé, y me sentí un tanto confundida por su respuesta. ¿De verdad pensaba ignorarme y mantener una falsa esperanza? ¿Me haría caer en la misma ilusión? No me parecía justo.

\- ¿Estás tan confiado de ti mismo? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Lo estoy.

Me asombré, y pregunté a mí misma hasta donde exactamente podía llegar el orgullo de este hombre. Con tal de tener razón, ¿seguiría manteniendo una batalla perdida? ¿O había una información que yo me estaba perdiendo y podía hacer caer la balanza hacia su lado?

\- Entonces, dime cómo piensas salvarme.

Seshomaru no respondió enseguida, sino que caminó hasta la roca donde yo estaba sentada, y se dejó caer grácilmente a mi lado. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío, que casi podía sentir el calor emanando de él, y fue absolutamente delicioso.

\- Una persona poderosa me debe un favor – contestó de forma un tanto evasiva, mirando el horizonte - es todo lo que necesitas saber por el momento.

Fruncí el ceño, y volví a cruzarme de brazos, molesta ante su falta de explicación. Me parecía que después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, él me debería conocer lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que yo odiaba cuando me dejaban afuera de las explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo, me había dicho que pensaba dejar de tratarme como una niña, ¿no? Bueno, podía empezar a tratarme como una adulta cuando quisiera.

\- No – fue toda mi respuesta.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Dije que no.

Él me miró sin entender, pero yo no ofrecí más explicación, y eso lo hizo molestarse un poco, porque frunció el ceño y por fin me miró.

\- ¿No a qué, exactamente?

\- Que no es "todo lo que necesito saber" – expliqué, haciendo gestos con mis manos - Es mi vida de la que estamos, y me rehúso recibir tan poca información. Tienes que darme algo más que eso.

La mirada de Seshomaru pareció increíblemente hastiada en aquel momento ante mi actitud un tanto caprichosa, pero no pudo importarme menos. Sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a tener que explicarse ante nadie, ya que había sido educado a simplemente ordenar, y esperar a que alguien más ejerciera su voluntad. No debía ser sencillo intentar cambiar la actitud con la que había sido criado, pero me había prometido a mí misma no doblegarme ante nadie, y eso también lo incluía a él. Si tenía que empujarlo lo haría con tal de conseguir la respuesta que necesitaba.

Le sostuve la mirada, y ambos competimos por la supremacía. Al final, gané yo, pero no porque mi testarudez fuera más grande, sino porque Seshomaru vio la poca utilidad de nuestro reto, y se dejó vencer. Con un suspiro, miró a la nada y me respondió en voz alta y clara:

\- Te voy a llevar al reino de los muertos.

Perdí la sonrisa del rostro, y el aliento se me congeló en la garganta, como si no encontrara el camino a mis pulmones. El tirón de la muerte se hizo tan fuerte entonces, que casi me parecía poder sentir el extremo de cuerda que estaba atado a mi alma, dándome a entender que aquel era el lugar exacto al cual yo tenía que ir.

De repente sentí un miedo terrible, y tuve que suprimir un espasmo.

\- Por si no está muy claro, esa es la zona que estoy intentando evitar – dije, intentando que mi voz sonara irónica, pero a mis oídos solo se escuchó asustada.

\- No te llevo para que te quedes allí, sino para renegociar los términos de tu extensión de vida.

\- ¿Negociar con quien?

Otra pausa, pero esta vez no tan larga.

\- Una persona poderosa capaz de otorgarte nuevos años.

Mi mente pareció ir a gran velocidad en aquel momento, intentando procesar toda la información que Seshomaru acababa de lanzarme, pero sin entenderla en absoluto. ¿Años de vida? ¿Negociar? No sabía de nadie que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para regalar años de vida así como así, y más importante…no sabía por qué diablos esa persona querría dármelos a mí.

Yo era una personita muy insignificante en la gran cadena de la vida. Seshomaru, por otro lado, era invaluable, y podía ver por qué alguien querría aprovecharse de su poder. ¿Pero yo? ¿Qué diablos tenía yo para ofrecer?

\- No sé si estoy entendiéndolo bien – contesté con sinceridad.

Seshomaru entonces se dio vuelta hacia mí, y contra todo pronóstico, me tomó de la mano.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido, antes de volver a funcionar a toda marcha y de forma dolorosa, pero me agradó la sensación. No estaba segura desde cuando exactamente, pero el contacto con la piel de Seshomaru, el sonido de su voz o simplemente el recuerdo de una de sus miradas, algunas veces era suficiente para dejarme temblorosa como una hoja, y ligera como una pluma. Ahora mismo, la extensión de piel que él tocaba quemó bajo sus dedos, y me sentí flotar en una nube personal de felicidad ante aquel mínimo contacto.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por entenderlo, Rin, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Allí mismo, con su mano sobre la mía, y sus ojos conectados con los míos, me sentí más segura que nunca. Seshomaru jamás se había mostrado tan comprensivo y el cambio resultaba desconcertante pero bienvenido. Conociendolo, me habría precido que el demonio no tenía una sola pizca de dulzura en su cuerpo, pero, pero me estaba mostrando que podía intentar de aquella manera por mí, para reafirmar mi seguridad. Mi corazón tronó fuertemente dentro de mi pecho en respuesta.

Era un poco tonto pensar que sus palabras podían convencerme hasta tal punto de hacerme cambiar completamente de opinión, pero la verdad es que él tenía la habilidad para hacerlo sin esfuerzo, y me encontré perdida. La parte de mí misma que quería ir con él, se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta que me pareció que nunca había existido otra alternativa en primer lugar. Más que nunca, quise confiarle mi vida.

\- Solo tienes que confiar en mí – agregó, con voz hipnótica.

\- Lo hago – contesté – siempre lo hice. Solo estoy… asustada, supongo.

\- No hay razón para que te asustes, te cuidaré a cada paso.

Sonreí, y esta vez me pareció la sonrisa más genuina que conseguía esbozar en mucho tiempo. No sabía si por fin estábamos enmendando nuestra relación, pero definitivamente el proceso no nos hacía más daño, y era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a pedir.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allí? – pregunté, intentando mantenerme en el tema.

\- Con esto – contestó Seshomaru, sacando de su bolsillo y enseñándome una piedra azulada con brillos verdosos - es capaz de transportarnos a la dimensión de los muertos.

Tomé la piedra en su mano, y la examiné con cuidado. Era preciosa, y emanaba una sensación un tanto mágica de su núcleo, como si fuera un recipiente de un poder arcaico y claramente demoníaco. La piedra tenía dibujos que parecían estar tallados desde su interior vidrioso, y a pesar de que no reconocí ninguno de ellos, no dejaron de parecerme asombrosos. Un elemento que estaba segura no demasiados humanos habían sido capaces de llevar en la palma de su mano, y por alguna razón yo tenía el privilegio de hacerlo.

No sabía como la piedra iba a trasladarnos a un lugar tan remoto y misterioso como el reino de los muertos, pero siendo sincera, tampoco me costaba imaginar la clase de poder que podría llevar en su interior. Definitivamente era el elemento más extraño que había visto en mi vida, por lejos, y mi curiosidad se vio picada.

\- Nunca había visto nada igual - comenté.

\- No volverás a verlo tampoco – me explicó, volviendo a tomarla – desaparecerá una vez que lleguemos allí.

\- ¿Y cómo volveremos, entonces?

\- Los vivos no pertenecemos al reino de los muertos...es muy sencillo encontrar la salida.

Asentí, a pesar de que todo el asunto me sonaba un poco extraño e irreal. No podía evitar querer desconfiar de lo fácil que sonaba todo.

 _Pero al menos él intenta hacer algo, mientras yo estoy ocupada sintiendo pena por mí misma,_ me recordé. Y me sentí avergonzada de que fuera cierto. En algún momento me había rendido, bajado los brazos como una cobarde a pesar de que no había perdido la batalla, y aceptado un destino miserable. Seshomaru intentaba traerme de vuelta del abismo depresivo, y darme oportunidades para vivir, y yo estaba desvalorizando su esfuerzo, porque no encontraba mis reservas de esperanzas. O porque no quería arriesgarme a lastimarlo aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho. ¿Valía la pena tomar el riesgo?

 _Confundete, entonces,_ recordé las palabras de Inuyasha, _cree lo que necesitas creer para confiar nuevamente en él, y deja que te rescate…_

\- Está bien – decidí de repente – iré contigo.

En mi exterior sonreí, mientras que en mi interior me sentí un tanto ansiosa, como si no estuviera del todo segura de mi decisión. Pero intenté suprimir el sentimiento hasta ahogarlo dentro de mí, y dejarme llevar por la seguridad de Seshomaru.

No me gustaba el hecho de ponernos a Seshomaru y a mí en una situación en la que yo pudiera malinterpretar sus sentimientos, y volver a herirnos a los dos, ambos sabíamos lo mal podíamos salir de aquello. Pero él quería salvarme, y diablos…yo también quería ser salvada. Estaba harta de tener miedo.

\- Iré contigo – repetí - pero si tu plan no llega a ser posible…no quiero que pienses que es tu culpa. Tiendes a hacer eso, y es molesto.

\- Eso no pasará mientras te cuide – me aseguró.

Me levanté y caminé hasta posicionarme frente a él. Sentado como estaba sobre la roca, su altura era menor, pero no por eso dejé de verlo hacia arriba.

\- ¿Me prometes algo? – pregunté en voz baja, un tanto insegura.

\- Dime qué.

\- Cuando termine todo esto, si estoy viva…prométeme que tendremos una charla larga y tendida…me dejaras disculparme apropiadamente, y lograré que confíes de vuelta en mi.

Seshomaru no respondió enseguida. Se puso de pie, sacó la piedra nuevamente de su bolsillo, y tomó mi mano nuevamente. Hizo que ambos sostuviéramos la reliquia y el calor pareció aumentar entre los dos, hasta el punto de preguntarme que estaría haciendo él para activarla.

De repente noté como la curva de la boca de Seshomaru se trasladaba hacia arriba, de forma tan ligera que me pareció habérmelo imaginado. Pero no, allí estaba. La más sutil de las sonrisas.

\- Ya lo hago – respondió.

Entonces el mundo a mi alrededor se distorsionó por completo, y dejó de cobrar sentido alguno.

* * *

Me sentía en muchos sitios al mismo tiempo, o quizás en ninguno en concreto, no estuve del todo segura. Lo cierto es que mi cuerpo fluctuaba, desprendiéndose de pedazos de mí y volviéndose a juntar como si no tuviera huesos o piel, sino simplemente líquidos que fluían en el espacio.

La sensación era un poco mareadora, como cuando era niña y la cabeza me quedaba ligera después de girar muchas veces mirando el cielo. Perdía el eje que me sujetaba al mundo, y debía respirar hondo para no vomitar. Esta vez fue más intenso, dio más miedo y aunque intentara, sabía que no podría parar las vueltas. Me habría aterrado aún más…de no ser por la mano firme y fuerte que sujetaba la mía, la cual era mi única ancla al mundo. Me sostuve de esa mano y concentré mi respiración, hasta que por fin los giros se detuvieron.

Tan pronto me sentí en tierra firme de nuevo, las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo. Me quedé mirando la oscuridad sobre mi cabeza, sin entender exactamente lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El rostro de Seshomaru apareció frente a mí línea de visión, y por un momento me sentí muy confundida. Por mi vida, no podía recordar donde estaba o porque él estaba allí conmigo, y creo que parte de mi confusión se debió haber traducido en mi rostro, porque Seshomaru enseguida preguntó:

\- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

\- Ehmm… ahhh… ¡el reino de los muertos! – contesté a viva voz en cuanto la memoria me regresó corriendo a la cabeza.

Seshomaru asintió, y estiró su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Yo agradecí su ayuda, y me dejé sostener por él unos instantes más, tanto porque me agradaba la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, y a la vez porque mis piernas aún estaban lo suficientemente temblorosas como para fallarme. No quería arriesgarme a una nueva caída, muchas gracias.

Seshomaru me sostuvo sin esfuerzo, y yo aproveché el descanso para mirar a mi alrededor, al reino de los muertos, el único lugar en el mundo al que ningún otro humano había ingresado voluntariamente antes.

No me encontré del todo asombrada.

\- ¿Sabes? Me lo imaginaba más tenebroso – comenté.

El ambiente era bastante oscuro, con apariencia rocosa, como el interior de una cueva, pero con el aire más cargado de humedad, como si hubiera una fuente de calor bajo nuestros pies. Por alguna razón el calor era absolutamente infernal hasta hacerme sudar, y me imaginé que la sensación de ahogo era apropiada para un lugar denominado ''el reino de los muertos''.

Si tuviera que describir mis imágenes de pesadilla, me parecía que podían existir sitios peores o más tétricos. Sin embargo, aquel no era un lugar que estuviera muy contenta por quedarme vagando por demasiado tiempo. Cuanto más rápidamente saliéramos de allí, mejor para mí, ya que el tirón en mi alma parecía hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta el punto en que casi dolía como un dolor físico real. La muerte me llamaba mas fuerte que nunca, y se me hacía difícil evitar el llamado.

\- Espera a que vayamos un poco más profundo – me respondió Seshomaru, y entonces agregó en un tono más serio - pero antes, quiero repasar unas cuantas reglas.

\- ¿Reglas?

 _Y yo que pensaba que el infierno iba a ser divertido,_ pensé de forma sarcástica, pero no se lo hice saber. Seshomaru no era demasiado talentoso con el sarcasmo.

\- No ingieras ninguna comida o bebida de este reino – comenzó a decir mirándome fijamente - de ser posible no mires a nadie a los ojos, y suceda lo que suceda, no hables cuando estemos en presencia de nadie. Procura ser lo más invisible posible.

Fruncí el ceño y me encontré con ganas de protestar.

Me conocía lo suficiente a mí misma como para estar de acuerdo con la regla de no hablar con nadie, porque con mi gran bocota solo podría arruinar las cosas, aún más de lo que ya estaban. Pero no me quedaban demasiado claro las primeras dos reglas ni sabía que podía pasar exactamente si no las respetaba. La verdad es que todo el asunto me estaba pareciendo aún más retorcido que antes. Aún no habíamos conseguido dar ni siquiera dos pasos en aquel lugar, y ya tenía ganas de echarme para atrás como una cobarde.

¿A que me estaba metiendo exactamente? El reino de los muertos no era ningún sitio de vacaciones, y cuál era la supuesta salida, aún no terminaba de quedarme claro. Había demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza con respecto a la actual situación, y necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas claras y no las evasivas que Seshomaru se empeñaba en darme.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Seshomaru me cortó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comentar en voz alta mis preocupaciones:

\- Yo me encargaré de todo, Rin. Pero la situación es delicada, así que déjame manejarlo únicamente a mí.

Instintivamente sentí como si me golpearan en el pecho, pero intenté que no se me notara en la cara. Seshomaru me estaba exigiendo que me mantuviera al margen por mi propia seguridad, y desde un punto de vista racional, podía manejarlo, e incluso verle el sentido practico. Pero teniendo en cuenta mis alocadas emociones, no podía evitar sentirme dolida por ser apartada a un lado. Otra vez.

 _No estorbes, Rin_

 _No molestes demasiado, Rin_

 _Deja que los adultos se encarguen, Rin_

Me tragué el malestar de aquellos pensamientos, y los enterré bien profundo en mi cerebro. No quería que volvieran a fastidiarme, e intenté cambiar de tema.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo – acepté a regañadientes - pero ¿quién es esta persona que supuestamente va a regalarme vida?

\- Se la conoce con muchos nombres, el que más debes haber escuchado nombrar debe ser Izanami.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y me pareció estar cayéndome nuevamente, a pesar de que Seshomaru aún me sostenía y ambos estábamos en posición vertical.

\- ¿Izanami? – pregunté con la garganta seca - ¿la misma Izanami que las leyendas? Si no me engaña mi memoria… ¡me parece que estás hablando de una diosa, Seshomaru!

\- Si, lo es – respondió con normalidad.

Seshomaru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome junto a él para que no me quedara atrás. Yo me dejé llevar, pero no dejé de mirarlo estupefacta, sin entender como el hecho de encontrarnos con la diosa de la muerte no era un hecho de extrema importancia para él. ¿Solo para mí no era algo de todos los días?

\- Es una diosa de verdad, Seshomaru – intenté explicarle - y de las poderosas… que pueden aplastarnos como a un bicho…la diosa de los muertos…

\- Conozco las leyendas.

\- Entonces ¿cómo diablos consigues estas cosas? – pregunté de sopetón, en un estado intermedio entre asombrada y fastidiada.

Sabía que Seshomaru tenía sus contactos especiales que no todo el mundo poseía, y de alguna forma siempre parecía hacerse con fuentes de información, y reliquias invaluables para que sucediera lo imposible. Pero en este caso me parecía que incluso tratándose de él, la situación se le había ido un poco de las manos. ¿Quién diablos se juntaba con la diosa de lo muertos así como si nada?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, pero si es que se dio cuenta de mi fastidio, no dio ninguna señal. Es más ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

\- Es una larga historia – respondió de forma escueta.

Tiré los brazos al aire, y sentí que había llegado a mi límite de paciencia. Quise rogar a todos los dioses que conociera, para que me dieran la fuerza suficiente para no ponerme a gritar. Amaba a Seshomaru con locura, pero podía ser increíblemente molesto cuando intentaba ser evasivo.

\- Está bien, no me lo cuentes – le contesté - ¿pero por eso me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Crees que la diosa de los muertos puede llegar a tener un mínimo interés por salvarme? ¿A mí?

\- Te lo dije, me debe un favor.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, pero no te explicaste demasiado. Mierda, yo ni siquiera creía que una diosa fuera real.

Seshomaru me miró de reojo, y luego volvió a fijar la vista enfrente a nosotros.

El camino se había hecho más oscuro de repente, más caluroso el aire, y más asfixiante el polvo de roca en la atmosfera. Seshomaru por su parte parecía ligeramente más ansioso por alguna razón, y no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones cada algunos segundos, como buscando algo…o a alguien. No puedo decir que estuviera asustado exactamente, porque no creía que hubiera cosa en el mundo que pudiera darle miedo, pero definitivamente no parecía del todo cómodo tampoco.

Intenté evocar en mi mente las viejas leyendas, y encontrar una razón por la cual la diosa de la muerte pudiera infundir tanto miedo, pero no conseguí recordar demasiado. Aparte del hecho de cuidar el inframundo y traer las almas de quienes morían, ¿tenía otra razón para su existencia? ¿Era una diosa maligna o una benevolente? ¿Tenía una razón para querer ayudarme? Y si así era, ¿quería tener la atención de la diosa de la muerte sobre mí?

\- Es tan real como tú o yo – me respondió - y procura no dudar de su existencia mientras ella esté frente a ti, lo puede encontrar un tanto descortés.

De repente una voz femenina e hipnótica respondió desde todas partes:

\- Estás en lo correcto, demonio.

De pronto a nuestro alrededor dejó de haber roca, o ambiente sofocante de encierro, sino que el lugar pareció transformarse a sí mismo y cambiar frente a nosotros. A través de mis ojos humanos, tan comunes y corrientes, pude ver el salón más magnifico que alguna vez pudiera haber llegado a imaginar, un escenario de ensueño y preciosas ilusiones. Abrí la boca y miré con asombro no disimulado a todo lo que se desplegaba frente a mí.

Los suelos estaban cubiertos por alfombras de grandes diseños intricados, con patrones de un dorado más luminoso que la propia mirada de Seshomaru. Las paredes eran de madera luminosa, y a ambos lados se lucían unos grandes ventanales que permitían ver diferentes exteriores en cada uno de ellos. En el centro de la sala, una gran mesa con un elegante mantel, presentaba el banquete más grande que había visto hasta el momento, con diferentes tipos de comidas, desde dulces a saladas. Los platos iban desde los extravagantes, hasta las más simples piezas de frutas, tan invitadores que se me hizo agua la boca.

Todo era tan magnífico, que me habría quedado embelesada mirando, de no ser por la mujer que salió de entre las sombras y nos sonrió como si fuera nuestra amiga de toda la vida. Y por el rostro familiar que presentaba…lo era.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de comer o beber? – preguntó ella con voz alegre.

El pelo negro, los ojos oscuros, incluso la barriga hinchada por el embarazo, todos los elementos que había visto en mi amiga, ahora se presentaban ante mí, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Por alguna razón que no tenía sentido ni en mis más locos sueños, Kagome estaba allí mismo. En el reino de los muertos. En una Yukata hecha de oro. Y nos ofrecía comida.

Decir que estaba sorprendida es quedarme corta.

\- No, te lo agradecemos, diosa Izanami – respondió Seshomaru luego de levantarse de una breve reverencia.

Parpadeé como una tonta y me quedé mirando tanto a Seshomaru como a la supuesta Kagome, quien danzaba alrededor entre la comida como si fuera su propia casa, y mi mente pareció detenerse por completo. ¿Es que a él no le parecía extraño en absoluto que otro ser humano estuviera allí abajo con nosotros? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y por qué diablos nos ofrecía comida?

Quise preguntar muchas cosas, pero una sola mirada de advertencia de Seshomaru, me dio a entender que no era la mejor idea de mi parte. Kagome…o quien al menos me parecía que era Kagome, no pasó por alto la mirada, y sonrió como si acabara de conocer un gran secreto. Se acercó bailando grácilmente hacia nosotros, a pesar del tamaño de su estomago, y se posó tan cerca de mí que pude oler su perfume.

 _No ingieras ninguna comida o bebida de este reino…no hables con nadie…_

De pronto recordé una vieja historia que me había contado la vieja Kaede una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, sobre la diosa Izanami, y las reglas de Seshomaru cobraron más sentido en mi cabeza. Se suponía que la diosa no poseía un cuerpo humano sano el cual poder presentar, por lo que las pocas personas que la han visto, dicen que toma la imagen de un ser querido diferente para cada uno. Dicen que con el rostro familiar atrae a las personas, las convence de dejar ir sus dudas, y en cuanto menos se lo esperan...se encuentran a sí mismos ingiriendo una comida del reino de los muertos, y con aquello Izanami cierra su contrato. La comida muerta no permite a una persona sana volver al mundo humano, y hay quienes se dice que tuvieron que quedarse con ella para siempre.

Por aquella razón, Seshomaru me había dicho que evitara los alimentos.

Hasta el momento había pensado que aquellas no eran más que leyendas, pero teniendo a una supuesta Kagome delante mío, de repente me parecieron más reales que nunca. A pesar de que tenía a una de mis mas grandes amigas allí conmigo, sonriéndome de forma amistosa, me encontré a mí misma sintiendo que más que estaba frente a una mala copia dispuesta a burlarse de mí. Inmediatamente cerré la boca en una fina línea e intenté evitar la tentación de decir nada.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - empezó a decir Kagome en tono divertido - pero ¿que tenemos aquí? Una humana y un demonio…eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. Me pregunto que son uno del otro. Enemigos mortales, familia…o amantes.

Me sonrojé enseguida ante la mención de aquella palabra, y fijé mi vista en el suelo, pero demasiado tarde como para que a Kag...Izanami no lo notara.

\- Creo que amantes es la palabra indicada – dijo ella, en tono jocoso, ya sin fingir la personalidad de la chica cuyo cuerpo había imitado - ¿lo amas, niña? ¿Quieres estar con tu amado para siempre? Un pequeño trato y puedo hacerlo realidad.

 _¿Trato?,_ me pregunté, y subí la vista para mirarla sin entender.

Sin embargo, no tuve demasiado tiempo para averiguar nada.

\- Diosa Izanami – Seshomaru la llamó en un tono alto y fuerte, esperando llamar su atención de una manera que casi resultaba grosera.

El rostro de Kagome pareció transformarse entonces, y se giró rápidamente hacia él, a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar por un humano. A pesar de su altura pequeña, la mirada que le dedicó la chica fue mas amenazante que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿A que se debe tu visita a mi reino, demonio? – preguntó ella con voz fría - Dime porque no debería echarte de aquí enseguida.

Si Seshomaru se asustó o intranquilizó ante su amenaza, hizo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo, porque tras su mirada, no vi más que su indiferencia constante. Entonces me pregunté a quien podría estar viendo él detrás del velo del engaño de la diosa. Alguien querido o importante, ¿había alguna persona así en su vida?

\- Solicito tu asistencia, diosa izanami.- respondió él, esta vez en un tono más respetuoso - busco hacer un trato.

Aquello pareció picar la curiosidad de la diosa, y se acercó más a él. Me sorprendí inmensamente ante la imagen de mi amiga pasando su mano por el pecho de Seshomaru y trasladarla hacia abajo, como probando la mercancía. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de sentir celos o enojo, porque lo bizarro de la situación superó con creces cualquier emoción negativa.

\- Depende de lo que pidas – contestó ella, en un tono casi seductor - y mi interés, por supuesto.

Seshomaru, sin embargo, no estaba para juegos:

\- Solo pido que salves la vida de Rin.

Ella giró el rostro, me miró con curiosidad, y una pregunta en sus ojos que no puse identificar. Por lo general no me gustaba sentirme tan observada, y el hecho de que fuera por la mismísima diosa de la muerte, fue peor. Quise esconderme ante su mirada, pero no había donde mientras estuviera en sus dominios.

Ella volvió a mirar a Seshomaru con una ceja elevada, y me señaló con la mano, como si yo fuera alguna especie de insecto sin importancia.

\- Rin…esta niña moribunda, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó ella, y entonces se dirigió a mí - Pero sí que tienes suerte, niña, por tener a tu lado a un demonio capaz de gastar un trato con la diosa de los muertos…en ti. Me pregunto si tu valor es tan alto como lo parece…o si simplemente sabes cómo engañar. Sea lo que sea es admirable.

Mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse, pero esta vez de pura frustración. Tener que escuchar aquellos insultos y no poder devolverlos, se me estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Pero de todos modos me contuve, porque era Seshomaru quien se estaba jugando el cuello, y no quería arruinarle las posibilidades. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma ante mi silencio.

\- Solo pido que salves su vida – repitió Seshomaru, y supe que estaba intentando atrapar el foco de atención de la diosa de nuevo hacia él.

\- Te escuche la primera vez, demonio. Pero me pregunto por qué alguien tan poderoso como tú querría salvar la vida de una humana tan insignificante. Es extraño, ¿no crees?

Seshomaru ni siquiera pestañeó ante el comentario sobre mí, pero vi un músculo de su mandíbula tensarse ligeramente, y me di cuenta de que estaba tan molesto como yo.

\- Mis razones son solo mías – respondió, con su usual evasividad.

Desafortunadamente, no fue suficiente para Izanami.

\- Mías también si esperas que salve a una desconocida – clarificó ella, y entonces se elevó en el aire con su pelo negro bailando al viento y ojos feroces como un tigre - te echaría de mis dominios por tu descortesía.

\- Me disculpo, diosa Izanami.

Me sentí como el insecto más pequeño del mundo mientras observaba a aquellos dos grandes seres mitológicos, teniendo su propia guerra de miradas y comentarios despectivos. Seshomaru estaba siendo todo lo cortes que su orgullo le permitía, pero me preocupé que no fuera suficiente para aplacar a la egocéntrica diosa, quien demandaba ser tratada como tal.

Sabía que Izanami era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer desvanecer a Seshomaru en una nube de polvo, y a mí aplastarme contra una pared con el mínimo esfuerzo de su parte. No había justicia en el mundo que la juzgara, ni tampoco alguien lo suficientemente loco como para intentarlo siquiera, por lo que nos convenía mantenernos en su lado bueno. En el lado que no nos eliminaba del juego por mero aburrimiento de su parte.

Afortunadamente, la disculpa de Seshomaru pareció ser suficiente para que ella olvidara su enojo, y yo respiré tranquila.

\- Para tu suerte, estoy lo suficientemente aburrida como para escuchar tu pedido – exclamó ella, volviendo a descender a la altura de sus pies - pero requiero más, demonio. ¿Quieres salvarla de su enfermedad? ¿Quieres que viva una vida larga, poderosa y saludable? Entonces cuéntame el secreto que no te atreves a decirle ni siquiera a ella. Dime porque quieres salvarla y considerare tu petición.

Esta vez, Seshomaru sí que reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron muy ligeramente, y pareció tensar su cuerpo por completo. Bajó la mirada al suelo, creo que más que nada para no echarle dagas por los ojos. No estoy del todo segura que él pensara responderle, pero si algo aprendí ese día, es que la diosa Izanami no se destaca por su tolerancia.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas demonio?! No soy muy conocida por mi paciencia, y tú estas agotándola. Sincérate conmigo y derrama tu alma sobre mi reino… déjalo todo aquí mismo.

\- Ella es… importante para mí – respondió Seshomaru en voz baja.

Sentí el comienzo de una gran sonrisa a punto de florecer en mi rostro ante aquel comentario, e intenté esconderme discretamente con mi propio pelo para que nadie me viera. Las palabras de Seshomaru tenían una forma única de hacerme sentir especial, y aquella ocasión, no fue excepción alguna.

\- Tonterías – respondió Izanami, poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿crees que no huelo una verdad aún más oculta? Vete de aquí si no estás preparado para degradarte a mis pies, demonio. Déjamelo todo o llevate nada.

De repente, Izanami me recordó demasiado a mí misma, en una época no muy lejana en la que yo había forzado a Seshomaru a aceptar sentimientos por mí, que en realidad él no poseía. Me había obsesionado con el hecho de meterme bajo su piel, entenderlo, y presionarlo para que me correspondiera, y en el proceso me había manejado por herirlo y por poco destruir nuestra relación.

No sabía qué diablos le estaba pidiendo la diosa, pero odié la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Molesta, tiré todo a la mierda, y me dije a mí misma que no querría hacer ningún trato con alguien tan horrible de todas formas, no si ella buscaba degradarlo.

Abrí la boca para terminar con todo el asunto, pero no tuve oportunidad de decir nada.

\- La amo – respondió Seshomaru, de repente.

Cerré la boca, y abrí mucho los ojos. Mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco, y mi única reacción fue preguntarme a mí misma si mis oídos estaban funcionando bien.

\- Ohh, una historia de amor – canturreó Izanami, rompiendo el momento en dos - pero que fantástico y enorme… cliché. Parece que nadie más tuviera razones para adentrarse al inframundo mas allá que por amor. ¿Qué pasa con la venganza o el poder? Los humanos sí que me aburren.

\- ¿Lo considerarías? – preguntó en Seshomaru, con la vista clavada en la mujer frente a él - ¿Puedes salvarla?

El corazón se me aceleró a un ritmo imposible, y esta vez el sonrojo en mis mejillas no tuvo nada que ver con la furia. Me quedé mirando a Seshomaru, esperando que él se diera vuelta y me dedicara una mirada aunque fuera, algún gesto que confirmara sus palabras. Pero él me ignoró como si ni siquiera estuviera parada allí.

De todos modos, mi mente estaba en otra parte, volando y cantando por un prado de flores, quizás, y loca de la vida. ¿Él me amaba? ¿Me amaba? ¿A mí? Estaba tan feliz, que podría haber explotado en mil pedazos, porque por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la única persona que yo había amado en toda mi vida, me correspondía. A mí. La pequeña, tonta y poco importante Rin, era amada...por Seshomaru.

\- No es una cuestión de poder, es el querer hacerlo - respondió la diosa, sacándome de mi ensoñación - mi poder es grande y vasto, puedo salvarla una y 10 veces, puedo darle una larga vida, puedo terminar el proceso iniciado por la sangre demoníaca y convertirla en un ser igual a ti… ¿pero que gano yo de todo esto?

 _La pregunta más importante, pero la más difícil de contestar..._

\- Pagaré el precio que sea necesario – respondió Seshomaru.

Izanami sonrió, y por alguna razón que no comprendí, pareció totalmente encantada, como si las palabras de Seshomaru hubieran sido las indicadas para alegrarle el día. Sentí una punzada de ansiedad en la boca del estomago, y ligeramente enferma, como si quisiera vomitar. Mis sentimientos de felicidad quedaron en segundo plano, ante la sensación de que algo estaba mal, pero sin poder identificarlo con exactitud todavía.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, demonio? – canturreó ella, bailando a su alrededor - mi tarifa es conocida y cara, más de la que estés dispuesto a pagar por la existencia de una mujer humana. ¿Te atreverías a dejar tu vida aquí misma por ella?

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, y antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma, me encontré gritando:

\- ¡No!

Ambos me miraron entonces. Creo que se habían olvidado en cierta medida que yo aún estaba ahí, Seshomaru perdido en la negociación, y ella en su seducción. Me sentí más observada que nunca, pero la desesperación en mi interior fue más opresiva que el miedo a ser aplastada por la diosa, o por la ira de Seshomaru.

\- No – repetí, más firmemente esta vez – absolutamente no.

Izanami rio a carcajadas, hasta deformar por completo la cara alegre y amable de Kagome, y convertirla en un rictus desagradable para mí.

\- Oh, pero ahora sí que se puso interesante – dijo Izanami, y se acercó demasiado a mi persona como para resultarme cómodo - ¿La niña no sabía en qué consiste un trato conmigo? Si que mantienes secretos, demonio. No le dices que la amas, no le dices que para salvarla tú tienes que quedarte aquí abajo conmigo, dime… ¿le has mentido toda la vida?

 _¿Quedarse aquí? ¿Para siempre?_ Si alguna vez tuve tanto miedo como para rogar, definitivamente fue en ese momento. El aliento se me atascó en los pulmones, y tragué un nudo en mi garganta de forma dolorosa.

\- Seshomaru…no, esto no está bien – le pedí, demasiado consciente de que mi voz no era más que un susurro suplicante, pero sin importarme - por favor, volvamos…

\- ¿Volver? – preguntó Izanami, tomando mi barbilla y atrayendo mi mirada a la suya - ¿cuando se puso tan interesante? Para nada. El demonio tiene un trato que hacer conmigo.

Me solté de su agarre, y me moví hacia atrás.

\- ¡Yo no acepto ese trato! - grité.

Ella sonrió aún más ante mi arrebato, y fue más doloroso aún, porque era el rostro de mi amiga quien se estaba burlando de mí. Quise cerrar mis ojos e ignorar por completo la situación, pero sabía que no desaparecería aunque yo lo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Escuchaste, demonio? Tu amada escupe sobre tu sacrificio.

Seshomaru por fin me miró entonces, y su mirada pareció más pensativa que nunca. Yo rogué en silencio, y estiré la mano hacia adelante, intentando invitarlo hacia mí, hacia la seguridad de mi decisión.

\- No es importante – respondió entonces, y apartó la vista de mí - no necesito su consentimiento.

\- ¡La mierda que no! – grité en respuesta, y me acerqué hacia él a grandes zancadas, hasta poder tomarlo del brazo y cerrar mis uñas en su piel - Seshomaru, no lo acepto, ¿me escuchas? ¡No lo acepto! ¡Volvamos!

Apreciaba su gesto, de verdad lo hacía. Nunca nadie había intentado sacrificarse hasta ese punto por mí, y me llegaba al corazón de una forma tan intensa que por poco lo quiebra al medio. Pero por más noble y altruista que fuera su proposición, no había posibilidad alguna que yo lo aceptara. El solo hecho de que lo considerara como una opción viable para salvarme, me dejó más furiosa que un animal salvaje.

\- ¡¿Te piensas que yo querría esto?! – pregunté a gritos - ¡¿crees que tu vida me importa tan poco como para pedirte algo así?!

No llegó a responderme. Por un lado creo que lo dejé sin habla, por otro, Izanami se dedicó a seguir echando leña al fuego:

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, demonio? ¿Volverás y la veras morir lentamente…o te quedaras aquí conmigo para siempre en intercambio por su vida?

¿Era eso lo que la diosa buscaba? ¿Era aquel el maldito trato? Uno pide y ella da cualquier cosa...con tal de que aceptes su compañía por el resto de la eternidad. En aquel momento, el fuego de los celos surgió en mi interior con la fuerza suficiente como para quemarme, y me encontré con la necesidad de golpear a la desconocida hasta que se callara, hasta que ya no pudiera amanezarnos. Quedarse con Seshomaru era impensable. Él era mío, de nadie más.

\- ¡Seshomaru, no! - intenté hacerme escuchar - ¡No hagas esto! !No lo quiero!

Ella volvió a flotar en el aire, y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos, distrayendolo de mí.

\- Elige, Seshomaru – insistió ella con voz seductora - elige bien este día. Tu vida...o la suya.

Seshomaru alejó su rostro de ella, y me miró con aquellos aparentemente vacíos ojos dorados, pero que ahora se mostraban más transparentes que nunca. Lo vi. Supe la decisión que tomaría antes de que él siquiera hablara, y me encontré a mí misma rogando una y otra vez para cambiar su opinión. Le tomé de la mano, y la apreté tan fuerte que dejé blancos mis propios nudillos.

 _No hagas esto, no hagas esto…_

\- Izanami…acepto tu trato.

El corazón se me partió al medio, y me estiré hacia adelante, intentando volver a meter las palabras en su boca. Vagamente escuché a la diosa reír a carcajadas en la distancia, pero yo estaba ocupada gritando a todo pulmón:

\- ¡Seshomaru no! ¡Por favor, para! ¡Vuelve conmigo, por favor vuelve conmigo!

De repente se levantó una ventisca sobrenatural en aquel ambiente, que levantó la mesa con la comida y la esparció por el suelo. Las alfombras se rajaron y las ventanas se rompieron a nuestro alrededor. Me sentí llevada, como si una fuerza más grande que la mía estuviera arrastrándome, intentando…hacerme salir.

 _Los humanos no pertenecemos al reino de los muertos…_ , recordé las palabras de Seshomaru y por fin entendí su propósito. Él nunca había considera negociar, sino en aceptar el único trato que la diosa de los muertos está dispuesta a hacer para salvar una persona. Desde su vuelta había intentado atraerme hasta ahí abajo, engañada…para poder salvar mi vida. No era justo, me sentía traicionada, tanto por ella como por él. Quise llorar y gritar, y volver el tiempo atrás para no caer en el mismo error estúpido.

 _Pero me voy..._ , susurró una voz en mi cabeza, _l_ _os humanos no pertenecemos al reino de los muertos._

No estaba lista para despedirme, ni para separarnos, aquel no era un trato que yo estuviera dispuesta a aceptar, y sin embargo, parecía que yo no tenía opción alguna en el asunto. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, pero por una vez, no cerré los parpados, porque eso significaba perderme las ultimas miradas con él. Me aferré aún más fuerte a Seshomaru, y procuré no soltar mi agarre.

\- Rin – me llamó con suavidad.

Seshomaru me acarició la mejilla con su mano, en un gesto infinitamente dulce, y esbozó una sonrisa que me dejó completamente en blanco. No fue una sonrisa pequeña o sutil, sino lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar mi mundo como el sol. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz en toda mi vida, genuina e indiscutiblemente feliz.

\- Te quiero – me susurró.

Entonces me soltó, y mi cuerpo salió despedido del reino de los muertos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Huracán.

Esa es la palabra que más se acerca a describir la forma en que fui "invitada a retirarme" del reino de los muertos. Dentro de un maldito huracán que me hizo volar por los aires, estrellarme contra las paredes y perder mi sentido de la orientación hasta no tener la más pálida idea sobre que era arriba o abajo. Mientras giraba sobre mí misma en contra de mi voluntad, a mis ojos, todo lo que veía me pareció más o menos igual.

Intenté sostenerme de las paredes rocosas, pero estas resbalaban a través de mis dedos como si de agua se trataran, como si un mero roce de mi parte hiciera desintegrar el material. Me pregunté si aquel era otro truco de la diosa de los muertos, para echarme de su casa a patadas.

¿Adónde me estaba llevando el torbellino? ¿Era hacia arriba a donde nos dirigíamos? ¿Al reino de los vivos? La desesperación me pegó con fuerza al pensar en aquella posibilidad, y a pesar de mis tremendas ganas de vomitar, entré en pánico y quise gritar. ¡No podía volver todavía! Seshomaru estaba ahí abajo, atrapado entre las garras de una arpía que necesitaba hacer tratos injustos para conseguir compañía en su mundo solitario. Estaba condenado a una eternidad desgraciada mientras yo supuestamente debía continuar mi vida, como si no fuera la gran cosa perder al amor de mi vida. Pero lo que más me dolía, es el hecho de que él pensara que yo podría estar feliz con su sacrificio.

¿Había pensado Seshomaru en mi opinión en algún momento? ¿Se habría puesto a considerar lo mucho que me dolería su decisión? ¡Maldita sea, él sabía que yo lo amaba, sabía exactamente cuánto sufriría y lo había hecho de todas formas! Había firmado un maldito trato que no le convenía con tal de salvar mi patética vida. ¿Y para qué? No estaba preparada para vivir sin él, para enfrentar un mundo en que Seshomaru no estaba conmigo.

Incluso si sus sentimientos no se hubieran correspondido con los míos, creo que podría haber vivido con ello, tristemente, pero lo habría hecho. ¿Ahora? Saber que no solo me amaba pero que además había renunciado a la posibilidad de estar juntos…me dejaba malditamente furiosa, y con un futuro miserable frente a mis ojos. Aquello era inaceptable.

 _No te dejaré aquí,_ pensé con decisión, y esperaba que de alguna manera mis pensamientos fueran capaces de llegarle, _no te dejaré aquí…_

De repente, noté un orbe de luz que flotaba junto a mí, pequeño pero con un brillo verdoso lo bastante potente como para captar mi atención, y darme una cierta sensación de paz. No poseía fuente de calor alguna, pero de todas formas, me atrajo como una polilla a una llama, y lo seguí inconscientemente porque era lo único en aquel sitio que podía reconocer fácilmente aún dando vueltas en el aire.

Me acerqué como pude, y noté como la luz flotaba hasta lo que parecía ser una pared de rocas, o quizás fuera el piso, o el techo. Sea lo que fuera, la pequeña luz me guió, hasta que fui capaz de cerrar mis dedos alrededor de una superficie rocosa, y afiancé las uñas tan fuerte, que algunas de ellas comenzaron a romperse, pero no me importó en absoluto. De esta forma estaba enganchada al reino de los muertos, y no planeaba soltarme por el momento.

Tan pronto me encontré sujeta, la luz desapareció frente a mis ojos, como si de una ilusión se tratase, y envié un agradecimiento a lo que fuera que me había ayudado en aquel momento. Con una fuerza interior que no sabía que poseía, peleé contra el huracán que intentaba arrastrarme fuera del inframundo.

 _Un poco más,_ me dije, _resiste solo un poco más._

Siendo sincera, no tenía ningún plan de allí en adelante, solo mi determinación por volver junto a Seshomaru. Pero mientras me mantuviera en el reino de los muertos, sabía que al menos tenía una posibilidad de lograr mi objetivo. Si me iba ahora, volver a encontrar una entrada por mí misma a aquel sitio iba a ser extremadamente complicado, por no decir imposible. Mi única opción era resistir.

¿Podía encontrar mi camino de vuelta al salón repleto de comida? ¿Me escucharía Izanami si le insistía en que yo no aceptaba el trato? ¿Habría vuelta atrás después de la decisión de Seshomaru? Esperaba que así fuera, porque si se me había hecho difícil crecer en una aldea sin la compañía de Sehsomaru por tantos años, no quería imaginarme como se desarrollaría mi vida de ahora en más, viviendo en un mundo sin él. Mi corazón se rompía de solo pensarlo, e intenté refrenar las lágrimas, guardarlas para otro momento en que pudiera respirar tranquila.

Las manos se me estaban agarrotando, y no estaba segura de cuanto más podía llegar a aguantar sosteniéndome de la roca, cuando de repente… Izanami se materializó frente a mí. Lo supe porque mantuvo la apariencia de Kagome, y la odié por ello.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo ella con voz cantarina, como si se estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo - estás tan golpeada pero sigues dando pelea…mira que puedes detenerte cuando quieras, querida. Ya perdiste, de todas formas.

 _¿Perder?_ No, estaba malditamente muy lejos de ello.

Izanami buscaba hacerme enojar, lo veía en sus ojos, en su forma de andar despreocupada y la sonrisa de superioridad tan poco propia de mi amiga, que me resultó repugnante. Sabía que Kagome, jamás me miraría así, como si fuera mejor o más importante que yo, como si tuviera cartas bajo la manga para usar contra mí. Donde había dulzura en los ojos de mi amiga, en los de la diosa no había más que insana diversión. No sé cómo pude habérmelas confundido en primer lugar, porque las diferencias eran demasiadas como para no verlas.

Izanami, aún con su poderoso reino y súbditos, sentía la necesidad de degradar a una persona tan insignificante como yo, de tirarme al suelo y golpearme repetidas veces, probablemente hasta hacerme llorar de forma patética. Pero me dije que moriría antes de permitirle ver ese lado de mí.

\- ¿Es que aún mantienes esperanza, acaso? – canturreó ella – mejor entra en peleas que en verdad puedas ganar, niña.

Rechiné los dientes y quise mostrarle que sus intentos eran fútiles, que no conseguiría hacerme explotar solo para su diversión personal. Me dije a mí misma que no reaccionaría de la forma en que ella deseaba…

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

\- Esto no ha terminado – contesté, sin poder contenerme – no perderé contra ti, ni dejaré que te quedes con Seshomaru.

Me han dicho muchas veces que suelo ser una insolente al hablarle a las personas que no me caen bien, o a quienes no respeto por alguna razón u otra. Me han dicho que no pienso antes de hablar, sino que dejo correr mi lengua y luego afronto las consecuencias. En este caso, frente a frente con la diosa de los muertos, uno pensaría que me podría haber contenido, o al menos dado un mínimo de consideración al hecho de que aquella persona podía aniquilarme con un mero movimiento de su dedo. Uno pensaría que yo podría haber pensado un poquito más sobre las consecuencias de hablar en un estado tan furioso como el mío…pero uno pensaría mal.

\- Él es mío – agregué, mirándola de una forma que esperaba expresara acordemente los sentimientos agresivos en mi interior – y lo voy a recuperar.

Estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera se me ocurrió rogar o regatear. Podría haber usado mis lágrimas, o quizás haber cerrado un nuevo contrato, pero la verdad es que mi nivel de odio por aquella diosa era tan alto, que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza aquellas posibilidades. Todo lo contrario, estúpidamente me pareció que podría ser buena idea amenazar a la diosa de los muertos. En su propio hogar.

 _Muy inteligente, Rin,_ me dije de forma sarcástica, y mi estomago se enroscó en un nudo de miedo al pensar en lo que ella podría hacerme por mi insolencia. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y el daño ya estaba hecho.

Sin embargo, de todas las posibilidades, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que ella…se riera. Frente a mí, la diosa de los muertos se destornilló de risa, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el sonido de su voz rebotara por las paredes. Yo solo atiné a mirarla fijamente y preguntarme si un dios podía estar loco.

\- ¿Tuyo dices? – preguntó ella, en cuanto su ataque de risa disminuyó – creo que te equivocas, niña.

Entonces con un movimiento de su mano, Izanami materializó un pergamino brillante con letras negras que chorreaban sobre el papel. Lo acercó hasta mí para que no tuviera ninguna duda cuán importante era aquel documento, y luego procedió a explicármelo con el que me parecía su tono usual de superioridad:

\- Este es el contrato del demonio, de tu querido Seshomaru, en el que claramente especifica que él ya no te pertenece a ti, ni siquiera a sí mismo…sino que soy yo ahora quien maneja sus hilos. Puedes amenazarme cuanto quieras, niña, pero no te equivoques…él pertenece a mi reino ahora.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe en mi pecho, o varios quizás, intensos y sin misericordia, hasta el punto de dejarme la cabeza aún más ligera y el cuerpo más débil. Estuve a punto de soltarme sin quererlo, y llegué a preguntarme si no era mejor dejarme ir en vez de sufrir sin razón en manos de la diosa.

No tenía ningún plan, y ella claramente no era ningún dios misericordioso dispuesto a ayudarme, o aunque fuera revertir el trato que yo jamás había aceptado. Mis posibilidades no eran buenas, y no se me ocurría nadie lo suficientemente poderoso como para llevar adelante un milagro de la magnitud que necesitaba.

¿Significaba eso que estaba acabada? ¿Qué no había nada, absolutamente nada, que yo pudiera hacer para revertir la situación? ¡Dios, estaba furiosa! Tanto con Seshomaru, como con Izanami, y conmigo misma. Estaba realmente furiosa, y las ganas de llorar estaban aumentando en mi interior.

\- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó ella, mostrándome su preciado pergamino – has perdido. Una vez que el demonio ingiera una comida de aquí abajo…ya no habrá escapatoria para él.

 _¿Una vez que coma?,_ me pregunté sin entender. Entonces una luz se coló entre la oscuridad de mi mente, y abrí los ojos como platos cuando un pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza. Fijé la vista nuevamente en el documento y entonces lo vi: el maldito pergamino no estaba firmado.

\- Entonces él no es tuyo todavía – susurré, con emoción contenida.

Ella me miró de manera extraña, como si no comprendiera mi razonamiento, y me sentí poderosa con mi deducción. Seguí hablando, esta vez, con mayor seguridad:

\- Él no ha firmado nada, y tú tampoco lo has hecho. Necesitas que coma algo primero.

Mierda, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Las viejas leyendas de Izanami decían que se manejaba para encadenar a personas de por vida solamente luego de convencerlos de ingerir una comida del reino de los muertos, como si de un veneno especial se tratara. No era tampoco ningún secreto, porque ella no había intentado ocultarlo cuando lo mencioné.

No conocía una sola historia en mi repertorio en que la comida no entrara en la cuestión para encerrar a alguien en el infierno, pero tampoco una persona puede pasar demasiado tiempo sin comer o beber, ¿no es verdad? El cuerpo en algún momento llega a su límite, y voluntaria o involuntariamente, comes algo para aliviar el hambre.

Me pregunté si alguien podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente como para negarse a ingerir alimento, a pesar de la debilidad, y de todo corazón, esperaba que Seshomaru lo fuera.

No estaba segura si en este caso la regla todavía aplicaba, ya que en teoría el trato estaba cerrado, Seshomaru lo había aceptado, y si bien aún yo no presentaba ningún signo de mejora por el momento, estaba siendo despedida fuera del reino de los muertos…porque yo seguía siendo una persona viva. ¿Significaba eso que Seshomaru ya no caía en esa categoría? ¿O estaba Izanami guardándolo allí abajo hasta el momento en que quebrara y pudiera obligarlo a comer? Tan solo eran especulaciones en mi cabeza, ya que nadie se había molestado en explicarme nada, pero…definitivamente me daba una posibilidad de seguir peleando, de seguir creyendo que era posible sacarlo de allí.

Seshomaru aún no había comido nada. No podía estar segura si simplemente no había habido tiempo de obligarlo, o si estaba tardando a propósito por alguna razón en particular. Creí que él se habría rendido con tal de salvarme la vida, pero ¿estaba luchando? ¿Estaba intentando no encadenarse a aquel mundo?

Izanami frunció el ceño, e hizo desaparecer el pergamino en una nube de polvo.

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo – contestó ella, y a pesar de la seguridad que escuchaba en el tono de su voz, a mis oídos oí esperanza.

Mi mente empezó a dar vueltas a toda velocidad, casi tan rápido como el torbellino a mi alrededor. ¿Qué pasaba con su contrato? Seshomaru había especificado que buscaba salvar mi vida, e Izanami había dado a entender que yo sería tan poderosa y longeva como un demonio, no quizás del nivel de Seshomaru, pero mucho más que un ser humano corriente. A cambio, él tendría que quedarse para siempre allí abajo.

¿Sabía Seshomaru alguna forma de evadir aquel destino sin necesariamente cambiar los parámetros de mi contrato? ¿Cumpliría ella su parte aunque Seshomaru y yo lográramos encontrar un hoyo en su plan? Era una probabilidad muy remota, y no se me ocurría como podríamos llevarla a cabo de forma exitosa… pero al menos era una idea que valía la pena considerar. Sacarlo de allí abajo fuera como fuera, ese era mi objetivo.

\- Cuestión de tiempo o no, el trato aún no es oficial – le dije – lo que significa que yo aún puedo negociar.

Ella elevó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad. Esperaba que hiciera disminuir el viento para que pudiéramos hablar con más tranquilidad, pero se ve que le divertía verme volar por los aires, porque no hizo nada al respecto para ayudarme. Perra.

\- ¿Negociar? ¿Y que podrías tener tú que sea de mi interés?

Consideré con delicadeza su pregunta e intenté no mostrarme preocupada. La verdad es que no tenía en mi mano nada que creía poder serle de interés a una diosa. No poseía grandes riquezas, ni belleza, no tenía poderes especiales, ni ningún talento en particular con el cual deleitarla. Era simplemente Rin. Mal hablada, pequeña, ligeramente inmadura y ordinaria Rin. No tenía absolutamente nada que fuera considerado de valor.

\- Darte mi vida a cambio de la suya, ¿lo aceptarías? – pregunté.

Estaba asustada de la respuesta, fuera esta positiva o negativa. Sabía desde el fondo de mi corazón que si había una posibilidad de salvar a Seshomaru, incluso a expensas de mi corta vida… lo haría. Tomaría el trato, fuera el que fuera y me quedaría en el infierno en su lugar. Suponía que era justo después de todas las ocasiones en las que él me había salvado de la muerte. Ahora era mi turno salvarlo a él.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba la sensación de miedo arrolladora en mis entrañas. Si la diosa aceptaba mi petición, no sabía lo que la eternidad en el inframundo podía depararme, y no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

\- ¿La vida de una mísera humana a cambio de un demonio pura sangre? – me respondió ella rodando los ojos – no me hagas reír, niña, si no vas a negociar con seriedad, puedes irte, ahora mismo.

Bueno, allí se iba la alternativa número uno, y con ella mi miedo. Pero su respuesta negativa también me asustaba, porque no sabía que otras opciones ofrecerle.

\- Estoy siendo seria – respondí sin poder evitarlo - ¿Qué puedo darte de mí a cambio de su vida? Dímelo.

 _Te daré lo quieras,_ agregué silenciosamente en mi cabeza.

Ella puso una mirada pensativa, y comenzó a pasearse a mi alrededor, flotando en el aire como si fuera el acto más simple de realizar. Me observó detenidamente, y luego sonrió de forma amplia. No me gustó en absoluto.

\- Estoy bastante aburrida así que… ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? – propuso, su voz demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

Una alarma empezó a sonar en mi cabeza, y supe desde lo más profundo de mí que su propuesta sería engañosa, que podría no ser beneficiosa para mí. Pero mi curiosidad entró en juego, y me encontré a mí misma preguntando:

\- ¿Qué apostaríamos?

Sabía que no era demasiado inteligente de mi parte ponerme a hacer tratos con la diosa de los muertos, especialmente después de que Seshomaru me había dicho que intentara no ponerme en el camino de ella. Bueno, había fallado magníficamente, y no estaba preparada para vivir en un mundo que no lo incluía a él. Si tenía que tomar decisiones estúpidas y arriesgadas, mierda, lo haría.

\- Muy simple en realidad, casi un regalo – me comentó ella – te reto a encontrar una entrada a mi reino.

La miré con una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza, sin entender porque estaba intentando que yo tomara un reto tan especifico y extraño. ¿Le servía de algo a ella conocer las entradas a su reino? ¿O estaba jugando conmigo para levantar mi esperanza y luego arrojarla al suelo y pisotearla? ¿Podía tomar su apuesta con seriedad? Consideré delicadamente las opciones.

Ingresar al mundo de los muertos no sería una tarea sencilla, lo tenía muy claro. Después de todo, Seshomaru había conseguido una piedra extraña de quien sabe dónde, la cual solo habíamos podido usar una vez antes de que desapareciera. No estaba segura donde podía conseguir otra de esas piedras, o alguien con el suficiente poder como para enviarme allí nuevamente.

La suerte no parecía estar de mi lado en este caso, y sin embargo…por alguna razón me sentí ligeramente esperanzada.

Si algo aprendí en mis 18 años de vida, es que el mundo es un lugar extraño, y que algunas veces la magia es tan real como lo somos los seres humanos. Conocer a la cantidad de demonios que yo conocía, volver sana y salva de dos viajes con la muerte, y sobrevivir lo que yo había sobrevivido, me daba a entender que las soluciones existen, incluso las mas extrañas e improbables. Solo tengo que buscarlas.

Y eso era precisamente lo que planeaba hacer.

\- Si gano, nos dejarás ir sanos y salvos a los dos – establecí seriamente – no volveremos aquí hasta que sea nuestra hora.

\- Bien – acordó ella – pero si yo gano…tienen que quedarse los dos.

Tragué saliva, y por primera vez en toda la negociación, dudé. Ella nos quería a los dos. Mi patética alma humana era inservible en comparación a la de un demonio poderoso, pero como parte del paquete, parecía que no le molestaba tenerme allí abajo, quizás para burlarse de mí o torturarme eternamente. Así que si yo perdía su estúpida apuesta…me jugaba el destino de ambos.

 _¿Puedo hacer esto? ,_ me pregunté. ¿Podía desechar así como así el sacrificio de Seshomaru? ¿Era justo de mi parte? Él había cambiado su vida por la mía, para que yo pudiera vivir en paz…porque me amaba. Recordarlo me calentó y enfrió el corazón a partes iguales, y fue más doloroso que la sensación de mis dedos agarrotados sobre la roca.

Había llegado a creer que él no sentía lo mismo que yo, y si alguna vez llegaba a experimentar un mínimo de afecto por mí, que jamás sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Allí mismo, en el infierno, me había sorprendido con la declaración más sencilla, tosca pero perfecta que había escuchado en la vida. Pero el solo pensar en sus sentimientos, en el increíble hecho de ser correspondida por él…era demasiado intenso para mí dadas las circunstancias actuales, y me dije que no podía pensar en ello ahora, o me echaría a llorar.

Bien, su sacrificio era noble, propio de un caballero de cuentos de hadas… ¡Pero yo nunca lo había pedido! El muy cabezadura había tomado una decisión sin consultarme porque creía saber lo que era mejor para mí. Bueno, yo también podía tomar decisiones a su consta.

\- Solo tengo que encontrar una entrada, ¿no es verdad?

\- Si, tan pronto te aparezcas en mi reino y me pruebes su existencia, habrás ganado – respondió, y su sonrisa me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo ello. Nunca había sido muy buena en las apuestas, y sabía que algunas veces, un competidor muy experimentado puede hacerte perder de forma sucia pero dentro de las reglas. Una diosa con siglos de existencia a su espalda, me parecía muy probable que pudiera aprovecharse de mí.

Quise pensar otra solución, pero el tiempo pasaba, y ella comenzó a impacientarse.

\- Bueno, ¿aceptas o no, niña?

\- No forzarás a Seshomaru a ingerir ningún alimento o bebida mientras la apuesta esté en pie – le dije – quiero dejarlo claro.

Ella movió su mano en el aire, en un gesto que me daba a entender que aquellos no eran más que detalles, pero para mí resultaban extremadamente importantes. Necesitaba cubrir todos los puntos si pensaba ganar su juego.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? – pregunté.

\- Tres días – me contestó – y estoy siendo generosa.

 _¿Solo tres días?,_ me pregunté con miedo, aquello no era suficiente tiempo y ambas lo sabíamos. Generosa no es exactamente la palabra que yo hubiera usado para describirla.

\- Necesito más tiempo… - comencé a decir.

\- No, tienes tres días, tómalo o déjalo. Dije que estaba aburrida y quiero ver acción. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?

Respiré hondo, y sabiendo que mis dedos no iban a aguantar más tiempo sostenidos de la roca, respondí sin vacilación:

\- Diosa Izanami, acepto tu apuesta.

No esperé a que me respondiera, sino que me solté y salí volando de allí dentro. Me debo de haber golpeado la cabeza en algún momento, porque lo último que vi antes de que todo se pusiera negro, fue la sonrisa de Izanami.

* * *

\- ¡Rin!

Desperté sobresaltada, y con la cabeza pulsando, como si tuviera un martillo golpeando desde el interior de mi cabeza una y otra vez. Estuve desorientada al principio, buscando la fuente de una voz que no parecía estar allí, pero todo lo que conseguía ver eran manchas borrosas y oscuras. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber oído mi nombre correctamente, como si tuviera los oídos llenos de agua.

Tenía frío, muchísimo frío. Más de lo que creo haber tenido en toda mi vida, y de alguna forma supe, que aquello no era normal, no para mi pequeño cuerpo humano al menos.

\- ¡Rin, mírame! – escuché que alguien me gritaba.

Sentí un par de manos que me tomaban del rostro y me giraban en otra dirección. Aún no podía comprender del todo en qué lugar me encontraba, o quien era la persona frente a mí, y tenía la cabeza demasiado ligera como para ponerme a analizar demasiado. Pero incluso en mi estado confuso y mareado, pude notar un cabello blanco, piel tersa y un par de intensos ojos dorados.

 _Seshomaru…_

Mi mente agotada dejó a un lado el hecho de que era imposible que mi demonio estuviera allí conmigo. Olvidé el contrato, olvidé la apuesta, olvidé a Izanami, dejé todo atrás con tal de hacerme creer a mí misma que él de alguna forma había vuelto a mí, y los latido dentro de mi pecho retumbaron dolorosamente con desesperación. Aunque fuera un sueño nada más, aunque su imagen no fuera real más que en mi propia mente, lo prefería mil veces a despertarme sin ver su rostro.

Me eché hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos, intentando alcanzarlo y atraerlo hacia mí. Pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, caí en la cuenta de que su cabello no era tan largo y lacio como lo recordaba, y que sus ojos no eran tan fríos, y no había pintura azulada sobre sus pómulos. Los rasgos más característicos de Seshomaru me faltaban, y me pregunté quién era el hombre frente a mí.

\- Rin, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

Su voz no era la misma tampoco, y por alguna extraña razón, aquello me rompió ligeramente el corazón. Oír una voz que no era la suya, observar un par de ojos que no eran los de él, fue como un baldazo de agua fría que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de sopetón. Y solo entonces la visión se me aclaró por completo, como si una neblina se hubiera levantado frente a mis ojos, y caí en la cuenta de que aquel era Inuyasha.

No había duda en cuanto pude ver más claramente las diferencias entre hermanos, y si bien quería a Inuyasha como a un miembro de mi familia…no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada. Ahora mismo, era otro demonio el que necesitaba ver y tocar.

 _Pero que estúpida,_ me dije. ¡Por supuesto que Seshomaru no estaba ahí! Era mi deber rescatarlo, traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, no perder el tiempo estando inconsciente y confundiéndolo con otras personas. De repente me sentí furiosa, y me moví para levantarme. Tenía demasiada rabia en mi interior, y necesitaba sacarla hacia afuera de alguna forma.

\- Espera, espera – me dijo Inuyasha mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie – con cuidado, creo que te golpeaste…

\- Se dejó encerrar.

Inuyasha me miró con confusión, y yo me solté de su brazo con un movimiento enérgico. Se sorprendió, porque yo nunca me había mostrado especialmente agresiva, pero ahora mismo estaba tan rabiosa, que su tacto sobre mi piel parecía quemarme.

Mi enojo no era con él, en absoluto, pero necesitaba espacio y aire, o iba a enloquecer. Me sentía como un animal encerrado en una jaula por demasiado tiempo, y me encontré a mí misma caminando a grandes zancadas a distancias cortas, como si quisiera escapar pero sin encontrar la salida. Una y otra vez, repetí el mismo camino.

\- ¡Se dejó encerrar a sí mismo en el maldito reino de los muertos! – grité - ¡Pero qué maldito idiota, como si yo hubiera querido esto! ¡¿Sabes que trato arregló?!

\- No tengo idea de que…

\- ¡Le prometió que se quedaría para siempre allí abajo, mientras me salvara la vida a mí! – le corté sin dejarle terminar la frase – como si yo fuera importante… ¡maldito demonio idiota!

Estaba furiosa, echando humo por las ojeras, y con cada paso que daba, mi cuerpo parecía recobrar energías. De repente ya no sentí frio, o cansancio, sino que me sentía más dinámica de lo que me había estado nunca, y quise golpear algo.

 _¿Cómo diablos he dejado que sucediera esto?_

\- Estoy harta de su complejo de héroe – agregué - se piensa que soy una damisela en peligro y que no puedo hacer nada. Ya va a ver, cuando lo rescate le voy a…

\- ¡Rin! Espera un poco – Inuyasha me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo nuevamente – necesito que te expliques porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

Su mirada era una de preocupación, pero aún así no dejaba de mostrarse tranquilo, sin alterarse, solo llamar mi atención para calmarme. Con mucho esfuerzo, intenté tranquilizar el torbellino en mi interior y respiré hondo. Me supuse que no debía estar mostrándome muy coherente allí parada gritando histéricamente, e insultando a los cuatro vientos.

No me hacía ninguna gracia ser la que le dijera a Inuyasha que su hermano había sido lo bastante estúpido como para dejarse atrapar en el infierno. Más allá de que a plena vista se odiaran… aún así eran familia, y no era justo de mi parte ser tan poco explicativa con la situación de su hermano. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por explicarme de manera sencilla y amable.

\- Me dijiste que Seshomaru haría lo que fuera por salvar mi vida – comencé a explicar – bueno, tenías razón, él ha hecho algo, y no te va a hacer gracia.

Hice una pausa y esperé para ver como él reaccionaría, pero todo lo que vi fue asombro en su mirada, junto con una pizca de respeto.

\- Así que ha conseguido salvarte – dijo mirándome fijamente – has cambiado… pero supongo que es el precio a pagar.

Me disponía a seguir despotricando sobre la idiotez de Seshomaru, pero me frené a mí misma antes de decir nada, porque el comentario de Inuyasha resonó en mi cabeza con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme querer cambiar de tema.

 _¿Salvar?_ ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Fruncí el ceño en confusión ante sus palabras, y resistí el impulso de echarme a temblar, porque no me gustó nada el tono que oí en su voz.

\- ¿Cambiar…como? – pregunté - ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¿No te…has visto?

Negué con la cabeza, y él pareció aún más sorprendido.

\- Rin… - comenzó a decir lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño agresivo – estas curada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No huelo en ti ningún signo de enfermedad, ni de veneno. Tu olor es diferente, y tu apariencia también ha cambiado, te ves más saludable…no me malinterpretes, sigues siendo la misma persona, la misma Rin…pero de alguna forma, mejor.

Lo miré con confusión, y los pensamientos alterados que me habían llevado a gritar y moverme de un lado a otro, de repente desaparecieron, pero no me sentí cansada. A pesar de que me claramente me había golpeado la cabeza en algún momento mientras salía despedida del inframundo, el dolor estaba remitiendo a gran velocidad, y de alguna forma dudaba tener una contusión u otro malestar.

 _¿Estoy curada?_

Me miré las manos, los pies, me toqué la cara y el pelo, pero no sentía ningún cambio especialmente notorio en mí, al menos no en las áreas que alcanzaba a ver y tocar.

¿Podía Inuyasha estar equivocado con respecto a mi salud? Después de los días en que me había convencido a mí misma que iba a morir, se me hacía difícil pensar que de repente ya estaba…bien. Sana, curada, perfecta. ¿Podía ser verdad?

Sin decir una palabra, salí corriendo en dirección al lago más cercano. Nunca he sido demasiado buena con las direcciones, pero de repente me sentía especialmente confiada mientras corría por el bosque, apartando de mi camino arbustos como si no fueran un verdadero obstáculo, y esquivando arboles fácilmente. Me sentía ligera como una pluma, corriendo como el viento, y a una velocidad que jamás podría haber alcanzado en el pasado.

¿Era esta la prueba del poder de Izanami?

Llegué a la orilla del lago, y me eché de rodillas frente a él, mojándome la yukata con algunas piedras mojadas, pero no me importó en absoluto. Tampoco me di la vuelta cuando Inuyasha me alcanzó, sino que lo ignoré completamente, ya que la imagen que vi frente a mí, me distrajo demasiado como para que me importara nada o nadie más.

 _¿Esa soy…yo?,_ me pregunté, y la verdad es que no estuve segura.

La mujer frente a mí era claramente un hibrido, un cruce entre un demonio y un ser humano. La piel era blanca prístina, tersa y brillante como una perla, la forma de la cara era angulosa y elegante, con pómulos altos que yo nunca había poseído, labios casi rojos y unas pestañas largas que solo podrían ser reales en un sueño. El cabello era negro todavía, pero con dos grandes mechones blancos, que llegaban hasta la cintura de la chica y se perdían donde comenzaba el agua.

Entre aquellas características intenté buscarme, y sentí ansiedad en el momento en que no pude reconocerme a mí misma. Parecía una persona que recupera la vista después de mucho tiempo ciega, y la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza de mí misma, no era igual a la que estaba viendo en mi reflejo. Aquella chica era hermosa, sin duda, pero ¿era yo?

Me llevé las manos a la cara, y me acerqué todo lo que pude a la superficie del agua sin caerme dentro. El reflejo hizo lo mismo que yo, y respiré hondo en cuanto noté que al menos los ojos se mantenían del mismo color. Creo que nunca he estado tan aliviada al ver mi par de ojos oscuros tan comunes. De alguna forma, en aquel momento, me hizo sentirme más tranquila.

 _Él ha hecho esto,_ me dije sin poder creérmelo, _ha hecho esto por mí._

\- Rin – me llamó Inuyasha sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Noté al demonio a mi espalda, a pesar de que no podía verlo, y en cuanto me sentí preparada para enfrentarlo con mi nuevo rostro, me di vuelta hacia él. Me di cuenta de que Inuyasha había perdido ligeramente el aliento intentando alcanzarme, y me pareció extraño ya que a mi entender no había corrido tan rápidamente, pero quizás con mi nuevo cuerpo había ganado habilidades que ahora me parecían naturales. No quise pensar demasiado en ello.

\- ¿Cómo me reconociste? – pregunté, y me di cuenta de lo triste que sonaba mi voz – me veo tan diferente.

Él se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

\- No puedo decir que no me sorprendí – me comentó – vi a una semidemonio allí tirada en el suelo, desmayada, y al principio tuve el instinto de ponerme en guardia. Pero luego, bajo ese olor a demonio que tienes encima…noté que eras tú.

Nunca había comprendido del todo que quería decir Seshomaru cuando me explicaba que podía rastrearme por mi olor, o identificarme incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Me había parecido demasiado extraño, y quizás no había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Pero en ese momento, con el olor de Inuyasha cubriéndome la nariz, podía entenderlo de una forma mucho más clara, más práctica que teórica.

Cada persona posee una esencia, un olor característico, y ahora mismo mis sentidos eran lo suficientemente agudos como para notar el de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Pero… soy la misma? – pregunté, y me encontré sintiéndome temerosa de la respuesta.

\- Tu esencia no ha cambiado, Rin, no sé qué diablos has hecho en solo medio día con Seshomaru, pero has conseguido convertirte en una semidemonio.

Miré el suelo y junté las manos. De repente, toda la furia en mi interior parecía haberse convertido en plena y llana tristeza. Aún estaba preocupada por mi apariencia actual, por mi supuesto nuevo olor a demonio, y mis habilidades fuera de lo común…pero no era tiempo para ponerme a pensar en nada de eso. Seshomaru era mi prioridad, y debía explicarle a Inuyasha lo que había sucedido, si es que esperaba alguna ayuda de su parte.

Decidí que por el bien de los dos, hablaría rápido, y no daría más vueltas:

\- Seshomaru me llevó al reino de los muertos, y firmó un contrato con su diosa.

El silencio por parte de Inuyasha fue pesado, y por un rato no llegó a contestarme nada, hasta el punto en que creí que podría no haberme comprendido. Cuando subí la mirada, noté que me miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.

Sí, me había escuchado perfectamente.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué?

\- Seshomaru me dijo que ''alguien'' le debía un favor – expliqué - y que aquella persona era lo suficientemente poderosa como para agregar más años a mi vida. Bueno, resulta que no estuvo siendo del todo sincero conmigo… porque la persona de la que estaba hablando no era nada más ni nada menos que la diosa de los muertos, y ella no le debía ningún maldito favor.

Vi los pensamientos en la cabeza de Inuyasha empezar a dar vueltas, como lo habían hecho los míos en cuanto me enteré de las verdaderas intenciones de Seshomaru al llevarme al reino de los muertos. Sabía lo sorprendido que estaba.

\- ¿Que ha negociado? – preguntó Inuyasha, y su tono de voz me sonó enojado.

\- Que me daría poder y años…a cambio de que él se quedase en el reino de los muertos para siempre.

El silencio volvió a asentarse entre los dos, y esta vez no lo soporté.

\- ¡Es un idiota! – exploté, y vagamente me di cuenta de que estaba gritando de nuevo - Yo nunca le pedí nada ni remotamente parecido, Inuyasha. Intenté detenerlo incluso, pero es un terco…nunca me escucha, y siempre piensa que su solución es la mejor.

\- Si, sé como es.

\- Tendría que haber visto que algo estaba mal en el momento en que no quiso explicarse. Tendría que haber preguntado más, insistido más…

\- Rin, no tenías posibilidad alguna – me interrumpió él.

Sabía que tenía razón. Él y yo más que nadie sabíamos que tan terco podía ponerse Seshomaru, y como jamás escuchaba a otra persona ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Yo era la persona que él quería salvar a toda costa en primer lugar, así que las posibilidades de que mis palabras le llegaran, desde el principio habían sido nulas. Lo sabía.

Pero, dios, me molestaba a reventar que alguien me dijera que era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Me hacía sentir más pequeña e inútil de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! – grité, poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar nuevamente - Es mi vida con la regateó, él no tenía derecho a hacer una cosa así…

\- ¿Te dije que le importas, no es así? – preguntó Inuyasha, también parándose – créeme que no me esperaba su reacción…pero, es lo que él quiso para ti, Rin.

Lo miré con desconfianza y me pregunte si estaba escuchando correctamente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que…lo deje estar? – pregunté con cuidado - ¿Qué lo deje allí abajo para pudrirse el resto de su vida?

Él no respondió, y yo me sentí asqueada sobre lo que su silencio representaba. Sabía que los dos hermanos no se llevaban bien, pero eso no quería decir que Seshomaru no fuera importante para mí. Me pregunté si yo era la única persona en el mundo que querría salvar al demonio, y me encontré triste de que probablemente así era.

\- No puedo vivir así, Inuyasha – le dije, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento, Rin, pero no se que podrías hacer para cambiarlo. Un contrato con izanami es definitivo, no conozco forma alguna de deshacerlo.

 _Oh, yo sí conozco una…_

\- Voy a salvarlo, Inuyasha, por esa razón acepte la apuesta.

\- ¿Que apuesta?

Di un par de pasos hacia él y le planté cara. Sabía que no le iba a gustar mi siguiente declaración, pero estaba tan enojada y triste, que ya no me importaba nada.

\- La diosa de los muertos me dio 3 días para encontrar una entrada a su reino, si gano, puedo recuperar a Seshomaru…

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – me preguntó él, tomándome de los hombros y zarandeándome con tanta fuerza, que mi cuerpo humano hubiera caído desplomado al suelo - dime que no es en serio. Dime que estas gastándome una broma de mal gusto.

\- No bromeo cuando se trata de la vida de Sehsomaru – le dije seriamente.

Inuyasha me soltó y se dio la vuelta. Ahora era su turno de comenzar a caminar en círculos, y casi pude ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas, mientras farfullaba para sí mismo.

En un movimiento rápido, lo vi perforar un árbol con su puño, y si bien me encontré sorprendida, mis reflejos ahora eran lo suficientemente veloces como para captar el movimiento y no asustarme. La furia en su mirada, sin embargo, no se me pasó desapercibida.

\- No tienes idea lo que acabas de hacer – me dijo, con voz lúgubre.

\- Estoy intentando arreglar el problema que se ha metido Seshomaru, por una vez puedo…

\- ¡No, no puedes! – me interrumpió - ese es el problema aquí, ¿te crees que puedes retar a la diosa de la muerte en su propio reino?

\- No tenía otra posibilidad, va a quedárselo…

\- ¿Y si pierdes que pasa?

Esta vez fui yo quien me quedé callada. No es que no hubiera pensado hasta el momento en la posibilidad de perder la apuesta de Izanami, por supuesto que lo había hecho…pero quizás no había considerado seriamente lo que aquello implicaba. Era aterrador imaginar que podía llegar a depararme una maldita eternidad junto a una diosa egoísta y narcisista, y un espasmo de miedo me recorrió la columna de solo pensarlo.

¿Tenía la fortaleza de permanecer en el reino de los muertos para siempre? ¿Todas las almas iban allí acaso? ¿O solo las infelices que habían hecho un trato con Izanami? La cabeza me daba vueltas con preguntas sin respuestas, y parte de mí, una pequeña, pequeñísima parte de mí, en voz muy baja…se preguntó si mis acciones habían sido las correctas al aceptar aquella apuesta.

 _¿Y cuál es la alternativa?,_ pensé.

Dejarlo allí nunca había sido una opción para mí. Seshomaru me había salvado de morir joven, de pagar mi propio error aquella noche en que salí a buscarlo para seducirlo, y terminé siendo atacada por un demonio. Mi destino, para mal o para bien, era mío, y si bien admiraba su sacrificio, yo también podía admirar el mío propio, el que iba a tomar por él.

Y entonces lo comprendí. Fue un momento de claridad tan extraño como perfecto, porque pareció responder la pregunta más difícil. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Si ambos vivíamos después de todo aquel embrollo, me consideraría la mujer más suertuda de la faz de la tierra, y si no…bueno, al menos lo habría intentado. Caería sabiendo que no me quedé de brazos cruzados mientras el amor de mi vida sufría.

Supongo que aquel pensamiento me ayudó a ver la decisión de Seshomaru con un poco más de perspectiva. Aún me parecía que tendría que haberlo discutido conmigo antes de decidir, pero si yo estaba dispuesta a dejar mi vida a un lado por la suya… ¿realmente podía culparlo por su intento de salvarme? Me pregunté a mí misma si el amor era exactamente esto: sacrificarte por alguien que vale la pena, y me dije que es lo más cercano a la definición que alguna vez estaría.

Respiré hondo nuevamente, y con una sensación de tranquilidad que me bañó entera, respondí sin ninguna vacilación:

\- Entonces me quedaré allí yo también.

* * *

 **Bueno, si no me equivoco con mis cálculos (cosa que a veces sucede) estoy a un solo capitulo del final :D Es muy raro eso porque ya estoy hace u** **ño con esta historia, y en el momento pensaba que iba a escribir como 4 capítulos máximo. Se me fue un poco la mano, pero creo que para bien porque me esta gustando como se desarrolla, espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Viki Mel - Si lei el manga de Kamisama Hajimemashita, y vi la primer temporada del anime, me pareció muy lindo y entretenido. De ese anime y el de Noragami tomé la idea del personaje de Izanami pero ambas versiones son un poco diferentes, así que traté de traer mi propia versión, aunque fuera un poquito :)**

 **Disculpen si fui muy cruel con el ultimo capitulo pero estaba buscando exactamente las reacciones que me describieron en las rese** **ñas,** **así que lo tomo como un cumplido jeje. Les agradezco mucho los comentarios tan extensos que me dejan, me los leo todos siempre :)**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo, y prepárense para el ultimo...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Sé que a veces puedo ponerme innecesariamente histérica por situaciones de poca importancia, o a veces sin razón alguna. Me suelo poner nerviosa, y exploto sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en una solución minimamente racional. Es parte de mi personalidad, y lo he aceptado como tal.

Supongo que por esa razón, me costó tanto trabajo comprender porque estaba tan calmada al considerar mi situación actual. Seshomaru sufriendo en el reino de los muertos, yo convertida en una criatura extraña, y una apuesta la cual no tenía una maldita idea como ganar. Las cartas claramente no estaban a mi favor, y sin embargo, no me sentía especialmente histérica, al menos no lo suficiente como para entrar en pánico. Mi interior se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, quizás por el hecho de que no tenía alternativa alguna más que seguir hacia adelante, ya que ir hacia atrás y borrar el pasado, no era una opción para mí.

No obstante, al contrario de mi nuevo descubierto estado de tranquilidad, Inuyasha parecía estar a punto de explotar de pura furia. O golpear algo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía valida teniendo en cuenta el rictus de ira en su rostro, y sus manos cerrándose en puños.

Claramente él no estaba en sintonía conmigo.

\- ¡Mierda, Rin! ¡¿No tienes idea lo que has hecho!? – me gritó.

\- Inuyasha, soy consciente de lo que significa haber tomado esta decisión, y estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo que conlleva.

Creo que nunca he sonado más confiada sobre algo en toda mi vida, y me sorprendí de no haber sonado como una chiquilla asustada, o como una insensata que no sabe de lo que habla. Sonaba como una adulta, como alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que me había metido en una situación verdaderamente de mierda… pero que pensaba sacar el mejor provecho de ella. Sí, tenía miedo, pero no pensaba dejar que me dominara. Casi que podía llegar a sentir un mínimo de orgullo por mi misma, por haber crecido y madurado.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no parecía compartir mi visión, porque a pesar de la seguridad en mis palabras, él solo pareció aún más enojado. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se apretó el puente de la nariz, en un gesto de frustración, como si ya estuviera harto de lidiar conmigo. Aquel gesto de su parte me dio unas tremendas ganas de probar mi nueva fuerza demoniaca, golpeándole en el medio de la cara.

¿Cuál era su problema si yo quería arriesgar mi vida? ¡Era mía, maldición, solo mía! Parecía que todo el mundo tenía el derecho de opinar antes que yo, incluso si se trataba de consecuencias que repercutirían únicamente en mí. Estaba muy bonito convertirme en la damisela y permitirme ser salvada por un caballero…pero prefería mil veces ser la heroína en mi historia.

\- Hablas mucho pero no creo que entiendas lo que estás diciendo.

\- ¡No seas condescendiente, Inuyasha! Sé lo que digo – contesté, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ante mi respuesta, Inuyasha se echó hacia adelante y esta vez si que pareció listo para golpear algo. Me miró como si yo fuera una ofensa a su persona, y sus gritos escalaron hasta perforar mis oídos:

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos vas a saber lo que dices cuando llevas siendo una semi demonio un total de tres minutos?! Te crees que meterte en el reino de los muertos es una tarea sencilla, ¿no? Ilumíname entonces, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de si existe la dichosa entrada? ¿Qué me dices de la maldita salida?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de vergüenza, porque en aquellos puntos en realidad no podía discutirle. Si algo había aprendido, es que el mundo, tanto de los demonios como de los humanos es increíblemente vasto, y por supuesto que yo no había adquirido el suficiente conocimiento en mis cortos 18 años de vida como para comprenderlo todo. Incluso si me había pasado la infancia recorriendo el mundo al lado de uno de los demonios más poderosos del planeta, aún tenía muchísimo que aprender, especialmente sobre criaturas tan extrañas como la diosa de los muertos.

Es posible que yo no supiera como maquinaba la mente de Izanami, y no tenía la más remota idea si el trato que había ''firmado'' era de mi conveniencia o llanamente una estafa hacia mi persona. Sabía perfectamente que me había metido en una situación que se me iba de las manos, y aún no tenía ningún plan concreto para adentrarme en el inframundo. No tenía ningún plan en absoluto en realidad.

Así que podía entender él porqué del enojo de Inuyasha. A mi también me enfadaría que un amigo se metiera en una situación peligrosa sin ninguna consideración por su propio bienestar, y sinceramente, me alegraba que alguien se preocupara lo suficiente por mí como para regañarme hasta ese punto.

Pero por más que me criticara sobre mi falta de juicio, en mi corazón las dudas no eran lo suficientemente oscuras.

\- Siento mucho que mi decisión te decepcione – contesté, mirando el suelo – pero es lo que me pareció correcto en el momento. Y aún creo que sea así.

\- No, no es correcto – me contradijo él, pero al menos ya no gritaba.

\- ¿Crees que tendría que haberlo dejado pudriéndose allá abajo? No me pidas eso.

Exasperado, Inuyasha echó los brazos al cielo.

\- No, yo…mierda, no sé lo que tendrías que haber hecho. Solo sé que de esta forma no estás honrando el sacrificio de Seshomaru…estás escupiendo sobre él.

Su comentario me dolió más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Me hubiera gustado refutarlo, hacerle saber que no era importante, pero la verdad es que lo era. Seshomaru había cambiado su vida por la mía, dejándose atrapar en un lugar tan frio y cruel, solo para que una persona tan patética como yo pudiera vivir. De solo pensarlo me enojaba y quería arrastrarlo de vuelta de los pelos, solo para poder gritarle hasta agotarme.

Pero al mismo tiempo, había desestimado su sacrificio, y aquel era un hecho del cual no podía olvidarme. Aunque mi decisión estuviese tomada, e incluso considerando que la volvería a tomar una y mil veces, de todos modos dejaba un sabor amargo en mi garganta. Sin quererlo, me encontré a mí misma llenándome de ansiedad.

\- ¿No crees que tenga una oportunidad de salvarlo? – pregunté, mi tono de voz siendo bajo y triste - ¿no crees que pueda traerlo a casa?

 _Casa…_ No sabía si había un lugar en el mundo en el cual ambos pudiéramos vivir, pero la palabra, incluso en la seguridad de mi cabeza, sonaba preciosa cuando me lo imaginaba junto a él. Me di cuenta, que más que nunca quise hacer ese sueño realidad.

\- Creo que a veces no quieres enfrentar la realidad frente a ti – me dijo Inuyasha suspirando – pero creo que eres valiente y entiendo que no quieras aceptar el destino que te tocó.

La sensación abrasadora de ansiedad en mi pecho pareció aligerarse ante sus palabras, hasta el punto en que me llené de esperanza, y esperé con el corazón en la garganta.

\- Entonces… ¿vas a ayudarme?

\- Iba a hacerlo desde el principio, Rin – me contestó – aunque no me de gracia rescatar a quien ha sido mi enemigo casi toda la vida…te ayudaré.

Entonces él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír con confianza, y yo también hice el mío. Me tomó de la mano, apretó fuerte, y solo entonces sentí que había firmado un nuevo pacto.

* * *

 _Más rápido._

Aquello era todo en lo que podía pensar mientras corría por el bosque hacia mi destino. Mis pies parecían tan ligeros, que apenas hacían sonido alguno sobre las hojas.

No sabría decir con seguridad hacía cuantas horas estaba en marcha, pero ciertamente las suficientes como para que el día diera paso a una noche cerrada, y luego a un sol brillante de la mañana. No me parecía muy probable, pero si la memoria no me fallaba, hacía un día que habíamos emprendido camino con Inuyasha en nuestra travesía. Un día entero corriendo sin cesar.

A mi alrededor, la luminosidad del sol sobre los arboles, ascendía con rapidez hasta que todo rastro de oscuridad desapareció, y el nuevo día se instaló ante nosotros. Unos días atrás, me habría detenido a descansar con la llegada de la noche, ya que mis ojos humanos nunca habían sido lo suficientemente agudos como para ver en la oscuridad, o al menos me habría detenido por la mañana, ya que mi cuerpo no habría aguantado tanto movimiento sin descanso. Sin embargo, lejos de querer o necesitar frenar…me encontré a mí misma sintiéndome más enérgica que nunca, como una poderosa llama capaz de seguir viva de forma indefinida. Me sentía eterna.

El problema es que no estaba segura de que aquello fuese algo bueno.

Desde mi despertar como una nueva semi-demonio en el mundo, me había sentido extraña, dividida al medio por fuertes sentimientos opuestos, que me habían rasgado al medio durante todo el día. Por un lado la tristeza y frustración me cerraban la garganta y me hacía picar los ojos. Me sentía robada, o violada quizás, pero de una forma mucho más perturbadora de lo que alguna vez me podría sentir nunca, porque en este caso me habían quitado algo de mi interior, contra mi voluntad. La diosa Izanami había extraído algo solamente mío, algo intangible y sin precio, que quizás jamás había sido muy especial o muy codiciado para empezar…pero que había tenido valor para mí. Me había definido durante toda la vida, y ahora ya no estaba. Mi humanidad había desaparecido, y el eco que dejó atrás era una sensación dolorosa.

¿Cuánto había tenido que remover Izanami en mi interior para trasladar a un lado mi humanidad, y descartarla como si no fuera más que un trapo viejo? ¿Había una forma de medir que tan humana o que tan demonio me había vuelto ahora? ¿Había perdido lo que me hacía ser yo misma?

Parte de mí quería gritar y llorar, hacer duelo por la pieza de puzle que ahora faltaba en mi interior, y sin embargo… la otra parte de mí, rugía con poder y adrenalina, con una energía que hace mucho, mucho tiempo no sentía.

Luego de mi despertar, me encontré a mí misma pudiendo registrar los cambios en el ambiente, tales como la baja temperatura y el frío en el aire, pero estos no me enlentecían o incomodaban en lo más mínimo, como si no fueran una debilidad para mí. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba pasando por un proceso de cambios, que me hacían más y más poderosa con cada minuto que pasaba, y eso quedaba claro ante el despliegue de mis nuevas habilidades, las cuales no dejaban de sorprenderme. La situación era tan irreal, que casi podía convencerme a mí misma de que todo aquello no me estaba sucediendo a mí, sino a otra persona, a alguien más especial que pudiera aprovecharse del lío en que me había metido.

Pero no, ahí estaba yo. La normal, común, inocente y estúpida Rin, con un nuevo ''recipiente'', y sin saber que hacer con él. Mi cuerpo, el que alguna vez había sido frágil y débil, ahora parecía una maquina imparable, capaz de continuar moviéndose por horas y horas. No me parecía tener la necesidad de detenerme ni para respirar, y la velocidad a la que me estaba moviendo era simplemente una locura. Tendría que haber sido imposible para mí ver más allá de manchas borrosas frente a mis ojos, pero de alguna manera mis sentidos parecían más agudos que nunca, y me vi capaz de ver y oír todo a mi alrededor con la más alta claridad.

No voy a mentir, se sentía exhilarante poseer tanto poder en mi pequeño cuerpo, y en cierta medida, me parecía estar disfrutándolo, como si se tratara de un sueño muy bonito…pero la verdad es que mi situación estaba lejos de ser un sueño, y más cerca de ser una pesadilla. Una de la que no conseguía despertar.

Convertirme en un miembro de otra especie de la noche a la mañana me estaba resultando útil, pero excesivamente estresante. Había ganado muchas cosas, sí, pero ¿Cuánto había perdido en su lugar? ¿Tenía alguna debilidad ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía llegar a vivir? Mi cabeza estaba repleta de dudas, y lo peor era no tener a nadie a quien preguntarle, ya que yo era un caso extraño, una excepción en la naturaleza, y por lo tanto no tenía reglas claras con las cuales manejarme. Mi existencia no debería ser posible, y sin embargo lo era por el capricho de una diosa y un demonio, quien hizo un trato que jamás debería haber tomado. Mi opinión no había contado en absoluto, y odiaba pensar que había sido arrastrada tontamente sin darme cuenta.

Mientras mi corazón parecía a punto de partirse, sufriendo por lo que fuera que la diosa Izanami se había llevado, mis venas cantaban de pura gloria ante el despliegue de poder que se abría en mi interior como una mariposa. Ambos bandos peleaban por decidir como sentirme acerca de toda la situación, y creí que me enloquecería antes de poder llegar a formar mi propia opinión.

 _Te quiero…_

Pero entonces, recordé su sonrisa, y su voz al admitirme que me quería, y su mano sobre mi mejilla al despedirse de mí. Recordé a Seshomaru…y por fin la tormenta se tranquilizó en mi cabeza. Él era lo importante, no mi nuevo cuerpo, no mi miedo, no mis inseguridades, solo él. Así que expulsé de mi mente los pensamientos que no tuvieran que ver con mi demonio, porque no podía distraerme a mí misma considerando mi futuro, cuando él ahora mismo no tenía ninguno.

No sabía si me gustaba mi nuevo cuerpo, si podía acostumbrarme a él, o si podía encontrarme a mí misma cuando viera mi reflejo. Pero me dije que no importaba, no tenía que decidir nada por el momento, no cuando el tiempo no estaba de mi lado. Me dije a mí misma que me preocuparía por mí misma después, y convertiría a Seshomaru en mi prioridad.

 _Tengo que ir más rápido,_ me recordé. Me pregunté a mí misma como podría cortar camino para poder acelerar aún más. Entonces, mi mirada se fijó en los árboles frente a mí, y de repente se me ocurrió una mejor idea para aprovecharlos en vez de estar constantemente esquivándolos.

Mentalmente calculé la distancia necesaria desde el suelo hasta la rama más cercana de uno de los árboles, y me dije que me estaría engañando a mí misma si creía que podía alcanzarla. Nunca había sido una atleta natural, y si en algo no me destacaba demasiado era en lo físico, porque siempre había sido menuda y sin demasiada fuerza. De todos modos aquella altura me parecía bastante imposible de alcanzar, no específicamente para mí, sino que para cualquier ser humano.

Pero considerando que yo ya no era parte de esa especie… ¿podía mi nuevo cuerpo estar más inclinado a cooperar? Mi mente me decía que estuviese quieta, que no probara locuras inútiles por el mero hecho de que estaba curiosa por conocer los límites de mis nuevas habilidades. Por más que mi nuevo cuerpo tuviera la fortaleza y la destreza de un semi demonio, mi mente era claramente humana, y no veía plausible el hecho de saltar 5 metros de altura para alcanzar la rama de un árbol. Se me era imposible de imaginar, utópico, y sin embargo…

Aceleré el ritmo y tomé impulso, flexionando las rodillas hasta descender lo suficiente, y entonces salté sin dar un solo pensamiento más.

Mis manos se cerraron alrededor de la rama. No la más baja, sin embargo, la que alcancé fue una de las más altas, casi sobre la copa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y me pregunté si todas las personas con sangre demoníaca en sus venas sentían la adrenalina que yo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

\- ¡Rin, no te me pierdas de vista, maldita sea!

Desvié la vista hacia Inuyasha, quien me miraba desde el suelo, con los ojos echando llamas y el cabello blanco alborotado a su alrededor como una melena incontrolable. Parecía enojado por el hecho de tener que perseguirme a toda velocidad por el bosque, y me pareció que a él se le estaba haciendo más difícil que a mí, aceptar las nuevas habilidades de mi cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrado a encontrar a otra persona con un poder similar al suyo, y menos alguien como yo que no había sido más que una chiquilla indefensa hasta hacía unos días. Verme realizar hazañas como aquella, por alguna razón parecía resultarle frustrante.

\- Ya ha pasado un día entero – respondí a Inuyasha, y acto seguido, me balanceé hasta que mis pies terminaron sobre la rama – tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos ganar terreno.

Él masculló alguna palabrota por lo bajo, y luego hizo impulso para unirse a mí en el árbol.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no eres tú la que conoce el camino – me dijo.

\- Entonces adelántate, no tengo problema…

\- ¡Lo haría, pero eres malditamente rápida! – me gritó y entonces saltó al siguiente árbol y me llevó la delantera.

Yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no reírme ante su reacción, y lo seguí, esta vez asegurándome de quedar un poco atrás para poder seguir su camino.

Si el estar yendo en busca de una entrada al reino de los muertos, y mi conversión a una semi demonio me resultaban hechos extranios en mi vida, nada me parecía más irreal que la compañía de Inuyasha en mi viaje. Salvar a Seshomaru nunca había estado demasiado alto en su lista de prioridades, y parte de mí se sorprendía de que no me hubiera mandado a volar cuando pedí su ayuda. Después de todo, su relación con Seshomaru siempre había sido rocosa, no por una tonta pelea fraternal, sino por siglos de enemistad y odio. Nada sencillo con lo que trabajar.

Pero al parecer me había tenido el suficiente respeto, porque aunque fuera a regañadientes, Inuyasha se había voluntarizado para ayudarme. Aquello era más de lo que había estado dispuesta a esperar, más que nada considerando que él no estaba especialmente ansioso por llegar a nuestro destino. En realidad, creo que estaba odiando el momento en que por fin llegáramos.

Tras decidir que nos dirigiríamos en busca de ayuda (preferiblemente sobrenatural) para adentrarnos en el reino de los muertos, habíamos resuelto una estrategia juntos. Entre los dos, nos conocíamos buena parte del mundo y sus extrañas criaturas, como para sopesar quien podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para forzar una entrada al reino de los muertos. Pero según me había explicado Inuyasha, necesitábamos una fuente de poder de gran magnitud, la cual no era fácilmente encontrada, incluso en la sociedad demoníaca. Al final, no tardamos demasiado en darnos cuenta de que teníamos solo una opción viable, y decidimos apostar todo por ella.

Ya había estado en aquel sitio una vez, pero había sido demasiado pequeña como para recordar el camino a la perfección, y solo tenía una idea muy vaga de cómo llegar. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha se sabía el camino, o era lo suficientemente habilidoso como para rastrearlo. Sin embargo, no se me pasaba desapercibido su mal humor. No le agradaba adonde nos estábamos dirigiendo, estaba claro por su lenguaje corporal, o por las veces que gritaba sin razón aparente, así que intenté no molestarlo demasiado. Después de todo, él estaba dejando a su esposa embarazada esperándolo en casa, y eso no podía ser fácil para él.

Dejar a Kagome sola en su estado no me había parecido muy justo de nuestra parte, y aún más considerando que casi no habíamos ofrecido explicación alguna a la muchacha, tanto por falta de tiempo, como para que ella no se preocupara. Por supuesto yo no había sido quien había hablado con ella, porque un solo vistazo a mi nueva forma, y ella se habría puesto a hacer preguntas difíciles de contestar. Así que Inuyasha se había encargado de dar explicaciones vagas para justificar su desaparición y la mía por los próximos tres días.

 _No ha querido alarmarla,_ pensé, ya que cualquier preocupación o ansiedad, podía ser peligrosa para Kagome y su futuro bebé. Sinceramente no me daba gracia apartar a aquellos dos cuando claramente necesitaban estar juntos, al menos hasta la llegada de su hijo, pero Inuyasha se había mostrado inamovible y no quiso escuchar ninguna sugerencia sobre irme yo sola.

 _\- Olvídalo – me dijo él entonces – Kagome está bien protegida y acompañada. Estará bien. Tú, por otro lado…necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir._

Y en aquel momento su respuesta tuvo tanto sentido que me callé. Era cierto, mi prioridad por los siguientes días, era rescatar a Seshomaru, y cuanto más ayuda tuviera, más exitosa sería mi misión. Punto.

\- Estamos cerca – anunció Inuyasha, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Sentí una terrible sensación de ansiedad en aquel momento, y a pesar de que habíamos estado corriendo casi por un día entero, la adrenalina me obligó a permanecer despierta, como si un choque eléctrico mantuviera mi cuerpo en movimiento. Inuyasha se detuvo de repente sobre la copa de un árbol, y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara.

Yo aceleré, di un salto para quedar de pie sobre la misma rama, y apoyé una mano sobre el tronco a mi lado, inclinándome hacia adelante para tener una mejor visión del sitio al que nos estábamos a punto de adentrar. Sin embargo, no vi nada más que un descampado. Ya ni siquiera habían mas árboles en la distancia, solo una gran extensión de verde.

\- No entiendo – dije, con una nota de impaciencia en mi voz - ¿Es aquí?

\- Aún no – respondió él, dejándose caer sobre la rama hasta sentarse – primero nos toca esperar.

 _Definitivamente no estoy de humor para eso._

\- ¿Esperar que?

\- A que nos encuentren.

Mierda. No quería nada más que salir corriendo como una loca desaforada en aquel momento y adentrarme en nuestro destino de una vez por todas. Pero sabía que no lograría nada con ello, porque no solo no tenía idea hacia donde dirigirme, tampoco era un sitio al que pudiera ingresar sin ayuda. Incluso considerando mis habilidades actuales, ni Inuyasha o yo teníamos posibilidad alguna de hacer esto solos.

 _Mierda._

A pesar de la nube de pánico en mi interior, asentí, y me dejé caer sobre la rama. Intenté respirar hondo, y tranquilizar el tumulto dentro de mi pecho, que parecía a punto de desbordarse. Estar tan cerca de nuestro destino, y solo sentarme a esperar, parecía que iba a matarme de un momento al otro.

Unos instantes después, volví a pararme porque no soporté la quietud.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que no podemos seguir en movimiento? – insistí – estoy segura de que ella puede…

\- No podrás acceder a este lugar sin su ayuda, Rin.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no podemos solamente quedarnos aquí a esperar.

Inuyasha me miró entonces, y pareció infinitamente más cansado de repente. Su voz fue baja, y un tanto ronca al responder:

\- No vamos a esperar demasiado. Capté su olor hace un rato, y no ha desaparecido, así que debe estar intrigada.

Asentí con cierto alivio, porque al menos aquello era un progreso, ¿no? Volví a sentarme sobre el árbol, tratando de mantener mi energía.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos? – pregunté de sopetón.

Se notaba que Inuyasha no estaba con ánimo alguno de hablar, pero debió haber notado mi completa desesperación, porque suspiró, y respondió:

\- Es nuestra mejor opción de acuerdo a las circunstancias, ¿no crees?

\- Tiene su collar – accedí.

\- Tienes que apostar por él, es lo suficientemente poderoso como para abrir una de esas puertas. Es tu mejor alternativa.

\- Sí, pero… ¿crees que esté dispuesta a cooperar?

Inuyasha suspiró nuevamente, y de repente me pareció que estaba más cansado de lo que estaba dispuesto a mostrarme. Otra vez me encontré a mí misma sintiendome culpable por estar arrastrando otras personas a arreglar mis errores. Parecía que siempre cometía las mismas estupideces.

\- No lo sé…yo…espero que sí – contestó, en una voz no del todo segura.

Enseguida supe que el demonio no estaba siendo del todo sincero conmigo, ya que era bien sabido que Inuyasha y Seshomaru no tenían la mejor relación fraternal, y que su hermano se quedara o no el resto de su vida en el infierno, no le debía ser de importancia alguna. Había presenciado suficientes de sus altercados durante mi infancia, como para darme cuenta que no había suficiente cariño entre los dos, y aquello me entristecía.

¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera enamorada del mismo hombre que tanta gente odiaba? ¿Qué trato tenía Seshomaru conmigo para hacerme derretir de pies a cabeza, y a tantos otros hacerles temblar de miedo? ¿Por qué había sido tan dulce con una niña huérfana tantos años atrás…y tan cruel con su propia familia?

A pesar de mi curiosidad, no formulé ninguna de mis preguntas en voz alta, porque sabía que no era justo de mi parte ponerme a juzgar a Seshomaru cuando no sabía lo suficiente de su pasado, o de su vida antes de que yo ingresara en ella. No me sabía el porqué de sus conflictos internos, la razón de sus batallas contra sigo mismo, y definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de ponerme a criticarlo.

Pero si quería entenderlo. Quería comprender todo lo que constituye a un demonio tan simple, pero a la vez tan complicado como Seshomaru. Algún día, quería ser parte su futuro, y sabía que no sería sencillo, pero si algo tenía claro, es que con él estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa.

Así que no importaba si nadie en el mundo añoraba su regreso, porque yo tenía la suficiente desesperación en mi interior como para llenar un batallón entero.

 _Te amo,_ pensé, y esperaba que aquel pensamiento fuera capaz de alcanzarlo, estuviera donde él estuviera.

De repente un sonido captó mi atención, e instantaneamente me puse de pie.

\- ¿Es ella? – pregunté - ¿está aquí?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, y también se puso de pie. Señaló un punto en la distancia, y al seguir la dirección de su dedo, por fin la vi.

La madre de Seshomaru.

Apenas era una pequeña mancha en la distancia, un punto blanco en el aire que bien podría haber pasado completamente desapercibido por el ojo humano, especialmente por mi antigua mirada. Pero ahora mismo, la podía ver a la perfección. Incluso en la lejanía noté que no estaba en su forma ''humana'' de mujer, sino que a toda velocidad se dirigía a nosotros, volando en su representación de perro blanco. Enorme, elegante, misterioso, y sin duda asesino.

Una criatura con la que nadie querría encontrarse por accidente…pero que nosotros habíamos intentado atraer hacia nosotros. Se podría decir que éramos unos estúpidos por traer semejante criatura a nuestro encuentro, después de todo, nos sobrepasaba a ambos en poder.

Pero yo estaba lo suficiente desesperada como para intentar cualquier cosa, incluso una locura. Si iba a apostar, no había duda de que lo haría en grande.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunté, sin perder de vista al gran perro blanco - ¿la seguimos o algo así?

\- No exactamente, yo no voy a ir contigo.

Desvié la vista y miré a Inuyasha con sorpresa. Mi primer instinto fue insistir que reconsiderara, porque su ayuda significaba mejores posibilidades, pero un solo vistazo a su cuerpo tenso y mandíbula apretada, y me di cuenta lo poco cómodo que estaba con la situación.

Comprendí enseguida que el demonio se preparaba para un enfrentamiento con la madre de Seshomaru, y a pesar de que no había aún razón alguna para que ocurriera ningún desastre, este parecía inminente en el horizonte. La manera de Inuaysha para evitarlo, parecía ser distanciándose del enemigo, lo cual tenía sentido, pero aún así me sentí un tanto atemorizada de tener que enfrentarme yo sola a la demonio. Intenté que no se notara en mis ojos.

\- Oh.

\- Mira, lo haría – explicó Inuyasha - pero… no creo que sea buena idea. No estoy en exactamente buenos términos con aquella mujer.

Bueno, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía cierto sentido, considerando que en el pasado, el padre de Inuyasha había abandonado a su esposa para irse a perseguir a una mujer humana. El demonio a mi lado, era el producto de aquel amorío, y a pesar de que él no era culpable de las acciones de su padre, o de su propio nacimiento, de alguna forma podía entender que la madre de Seshomaru no estuviera del todo contenta de verlo.

Ella había sido dejada atrás, intercambiada por una simple mujer humana, quien había engendrado nada menos que un medio demonio. Que este se le apareciera en sus dominios, debía ser un golpe para su orgullo, incluso después de tantos años. Considerando lo hostil que se veía ella mientras se acercaba más y más, parecía bastante claro que no querría ver al demonio.

 _¿Pero estará dispuesta a verme a mí?_ , me pregunté con cierto miedo.

Yo ya no era humana, pero me había conocido una vez, cuando era niña, y recordaba como ella no había estado del todo de acuerdo con que Seshomaru me mantuviera a su lado. Incluso después de salvarme de la muerte, había sentido su decepción, su resentimiento, por corromper a su hijo con sentimientos por un humano…tal y como le había sucedido a su esposo. En aquel momento los sentimientos de Seshomaru no habían sido más que inocentes, manifestados en esencia por su necesidad de mantenerme a salvo.

Pero ahora eso había cambiado. Seshomaru me había admitido que me amaba, había sacrificado su vida para salvarme, y se había dejado pudrir en el inframundo. ¿Y yo quería rogar a su madre por ayuda? La mujer querría matarme en cuanto se enterara del destino de su hijo, y supongo que no tenía razón alguna para quejarme. Al fin y al cabo, había enviado a su hijo a la muerte.

Me mataría en cuanto se enterara, estaba segura.

\- Esto lo vas a tener que hacer sola, Rin – me dijo Inuyasha.

Luego puso su mano en mi espalda y empujó con fuerza, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y arrojándome fuera del árbol. Apenas me dio tiempo de gritar antes de caer sobre un pelaje suave, una piel de animal.

Con sorpresa me di cuenta de que la madre de Seshomaru se había acercado lo suficiente como para colocarse debajo del árbol, y me había permitido subirme a su lomo, para llevarme a su hogar en el cielo. No pude agradecerle, sin embargo, porque apenas sintió que aterrizaba sobre su lomo, disparó nuevamente y tuve que sostenerme con fuerza para no caerme. Giré el cuello para ver a Inuyasha haciéndose cada vez más pequeño mientras más altura tomábamos, e intenté ofrecer una sonrisa reconfortante.

Volamos un buen tiempo. No puedo estar segura cuanto exactamente, porque me perdí en la sensación del viento sobre mi cuerpo, y me distraje con todas las maravillas que pude ver desde la altura. Pensé que me daría miedo, pero la verdad es que fue exhilarante, y casi me decepcioné cuanto terminó demasiado rápido.

Aterrizamos en su hogar, un castillo de piedra en el cielo, que parecía deshabitado a excepción de nosotras. El gran perro blanco debajo de mí, se sacudió con violencia, y me quitó de encima rápidamente, como si no soportara mi contacto. Caí al suelo y me golpeé la espalda, pero mi cuerpo era más fuerte que antes, y el golpe no resultó demasiado doloroso. Intenté no tomarme su actitud hacia mí como un insulto, y me enderecé sobre mis pies. En esos segundos que tardé incorporándome del suelo, noté como ya no había un perro blanco…sino una mujer de gran belleza.

\- Has estado buscándome – declaró ella.

Habló suavemente, pero incluso entre la delicadeza de su voz, noté un tono escondido de enfado, que no se me pasó desapercibido. Solo había visto a la demonio una vez, y no por demasiado rato, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo me lo pasé en siendo rescatada de la muerte. Otra vez. Pero incluso en mi delicada memoria a los 8 años, podía recordar lo temeroso que había estado Jaken ante su presencia, y el despliegue de poder que esa mujer poseía bajo su piel.

Si debo pensar en una criatura lo suficiente letal como para darme miedo con un solo vistazo, probablemente sería ella, porque todo en su forma de ser, me daba a entender que mi muerte bajo su mano sería certera y dolorosa. Antigua como el tiempo, y con una fecha de caducidad que nadie puede predecir si algún día llegará, la madre de Seshomau representaba el máximo poder de un demonio en la tierra. Una enemiga que asemeja ser delicada y que se resguarda en su belleza, pero que por debajo esconde la habilidad de asesinar sin batir una pestaña.

En sus ojos, podía ver un vacío mucho más vasto que en los de su hijo, y un desapego por la vida aún más profundo. Pero al menos, el hecho de que compartiera rasgos físicos con Seshomaru me daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad. Ese mismo par de ojos amarillos, cabello blanco, y mirada inexpresiva, me permitían centrarme en lo importante, pero al mismo tiempo, me abrumaban.

Quería verlo. Necesitaba volver a ver a Seshomaru.

\- He venido a pedir tu ayuda – dije, sin dar rodeos – tu hijo está en peligro y necesito tu asistencia para salvarlo.

Ella me miró durante un rato sin decir nada, con ojos grandes, y casi sin pestañear. Su mirada fija me inquietó, pero intenté que no se notara mi incomodidad.

Ella comenzó a pasearse a mi alrededor, y con sorpresa me di cuenta de que me estaba analizando de pies a cabeza, como si yo fuera un insecto interesante en su jardín. No me gustaba sentirme observada, y mi nerviosismo por querer escuchar su respuesta estaba escalando en mi interior hasta llegar a mi garganta.

\- Eh… no se si fui del todo clara…Seshomaru está…

\- Sé perfectamente el paradero de mi hijo.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, porque no había esperado que supiera las circunstancias que me habían llevado hasta allí. Y siendo del todo sincera, algo en su tono de voz no me cerraba del todo.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – pregunté.

\- Es lo que dije, ¿no es así?

Ella terminó de dar sus vueltas a mi alrededor, y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Me encontraba confundida, y no sabía lo que tenía que decir exactamente para continuar explicando la situación. ¿Necesitaba dar mas explicaciones si ella ya conocía los detalles? ¿Por qué no nos poníamos a hablar de estrategias de una vez?

Además, los sucesos apenas se habían desarrollado el día anterior, y en un lugar tan remoto como el mundo de los muertos, ¿como podía ya haberse enterado?

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – pregunté, de forma cautelosa.

\- Mis ojos pueden ver más allá de esta simple dimensión – contestó sencillamente, aunque de forma un tanto crípitca - Nada sucede en el reino de los muertos sin mi conocimiento

\- Entonces…¿lo has visto? – pregunté esperanzada - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me sentía terriblemente celosa de que ella fuera lo suficientemente poderosa como para haberlo visto, incluso desde lejos, y deseé compartir su habilidad. Quería saber en que estado se encontraba Seshomaru, si estaba sufriendo, o haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por pelear contra Izanami. Quería saberlo con locura, y antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontré a mí misma acribillando a la demonio a preguntas.

No sabía qué clase de opinión podría llegar a tener ella sobre mí, ya que la expresión de su rostro no me estaba presentando nada. Pero si era cierto que ella sabía exactamente lo que le había sucedido a Seshomaru y porqué, no me parecía probable que estuviera muy contenta con mi persona ahora mismo.

Me pregunté a mí misma vagamente como habría reaccionado la madre de Sehsomaru al enterarse de que su hijo, su poderosa descendencia pura sangre demoníaca...se había dejado encerrar para salvar la vida de una simple humana. ¿Se habría decepcionado? ¿Habría gritado o llorado? ¿Estaba sufriendo al mismo nivel que yo? ¿Porque permanecía impasible y no me dejaba ver su dolor?

\- ¿Te gustaría verlo? – preguntó ella de repente.

Me sentí confundida ante su pregunta, y estúpidamente me pregunté si ella traería de repente a Seshomaru de vuelta al reino de los vivos, así tan sencillamente. ¿Podía ser tan grande su poder?

\- Yo…si – contesté, mi voz tan baja como un susurro.

Ella asintió, y cerró los ojos en concentración. Juntó sus manos hasta que ambas palmas quedaron perfectamente alineadas frente a su rostro, y entonces las separó suavemente. Allí, en el espacio entre sus manos, una nube de humo blanca se congregó, y tapó por completo la imagen de su rostro.

Al principio no comprendí lo que veía, solo una nube blanca que parecía densa, y que se movía constantemente entre las manos de la demonio. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba pasando, cuando de repente lo vi. El rostro de Seshomaru entre el humo.

Mi corazón por poco se detiene, y antes de que me diera cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré a mí misma corriendo hacia adelante, hasta detenerme frente a ella. Pegué mi rostro al humo, como si pudiera absorberlo dentro de mí, y miré embelesada al hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Considerando la cantidad de años que lo conocía, sabía que Sehsomaru no es una criatura sencilla de quebrar. Era obstinado, orgulloso, y su poder llegaba a límites insospechados. Un ser aparentemente invencible…y sin embargo, frente a mis ojos pensé estar viendo a otra persona. Su cuerpo estaba arqueado hacia adelante, sostenido por gruesas cadenas, su cabello enmarañado y ennegrecido por hollin. Su piel gris denotaba debilidad, y las bolsas azules bajo sus ojos, me hacían darme cuenta del cansancio extremo de su cuerpo.

Horrorizada, sentí que el tiempo se detenía mientras lo veía ponerse más y más débil frente a mis ojos, hasta convertirse en un eco de lo que yo conocía de él. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo día pudiera provocar semejante cambio en él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Izanami con Seshomaru? ¿Lo estaba lastimando? ¿Buscaba quebrarlo? Sabía que él no se dejaría vencer mientras tuviera fuerzas en su interior que lo impulsaran, pero si permanecía más tiempo en aquel estado, incluso el gran Seshomaru desaparecería entre cenizas.

\- Él parece que está sufriendo – dije en voz baja, subiendo los dedos para intentar tocar la nube de humo.

Pero entonces ella golpeó sus palmas, y yo me eché hacia atrás por el susto. La imagen frente a mí se disolvió en el aire, y donde había estado el rostro convaleciente de Seshomaru, en su lugar me quedé observando la cara inexpresiva de su madre.

\- El reino de los muertos se compone de sufrimiento – contestó ella - no es de extrañar.

\- Pero ya va a terminar – dije con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios - lo vamos a sacar de allí.

Ante mi comentario, ella no pareció esperanzada, o emocionada, sino más bien confundida. No respondió nada, tan solo giró el cuello con elegancia y me miró de costado, con una mezcla de curiosidad y… ¿pena? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo pena por mí?

\- Has crecido, pero aún eres ilusa – comentó.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté, confundida.

\- Has viajado por medio mundo buscándome con la esperanza de que pueda ayudarte a salvar a mi hijo, ¿no es verdad? Crees que yo poseo esa habilidad.

Sentí como el corazón me comenzaba a palpitar de forma muy rápida, y supe que algo estaba mal, a pesar de que aún no podía estar segura de lo que era ese algo.

\- Yo… ¡se que la posees! Tienes el collar.

Y solo entonces me di cuenta. No había ningún collar pendiendo de su cuello, ni siquiera una cadena asomando sobre su ropa. Una sensación de frío se coló en la boca de mi estomago.

\- Esa joya ya no está en mi posesión.

\- Pero…pero… ¿cómo? Yo recuerdo…

Desde mi infancia podía recordar el colgante alrededor del cuello de aquella demonio. Pesado, de oro macizo y de color azul brillante, sabía que tenía la capacidad de abrir puertas al reino de los muertos, e incluso revivir personas con ella. Lo sabía de primera mano, porque esa misma piedra había abierto un portal que me había succionado, y más tarde había llamado mi alma de vuelta a mi cuerpo.

Aquella piedra era todo lo que necesitaba para rescatar a Seshomaru, representaba mi esperanza más grande, mi posibilidad más alta. El hecho de que ella no la tuviera, era un paso atrás demasiado grande en mi misión, y sentí como todo el aire se me iba de los pulmones al darme cuenta lo que aquello implicaba.

\- Seshomaru acudió a mí hace un tiempo, e igual que tú, solicitó la piedra dentro del colgante – explicó ella, llevándose la mano a su cuello, y pasando sus dedos por su piel, donde debería descansar la joya - y se la otorgué porque de todos modos le pertenece al único hijo de Inu no Taisho. Pero nunca hubiera esperado que la usara de una manera tan irresponsable, tan impráctica…supongo que después de tantos siglos, incluso yo tengo la capacidad de asombrarme todavía.

La escuché atentamente, pero al mismo tiempo, noté como sus palabras resbalaban por mi cuerpo hasta perderse en el aire. No tenía sentido. Seshomaru no me habría traído aquella piedra en particular porque la habría reconocido. La que habíamos usado para adentrarnos en el reino de los muertos, había sido una distinta.

\- ¿Él la tiene? No…él tenía otra piedra… - intenté decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

\- No hay más de una piedra que abra una entrada al inframundo. Tan solo existe la que pertenece a mi especie. Lo que viste fue un truco de su parte para enmascarar la joya de mí, para que no pudiera detenerlo. Debo decir que fue inteligente, no dejó cabos sueltos, y no me fue posible rastrearlo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, y me sentí desfallecer tras escuchar sus palabras. Seshomaru no solo me había ocultado sus verdaderas intenciones, sino que también había mentido a un miembro de su propia familia. Ella podría haberle metido un poco de razón en la cabeza, pero se había encargado de evitarse el sermón disfrazando la piedra.

 _¿Se ha terminado todo?,_ me pregunté y en algún lugar muy oscuro de mi mente supe la respuesta, pero no quise escucharlo. No todavía.

\- ¿No hay… nada que puedas hacer? – pregunté, mirando hacia arriba, a sus ojos claros que tanto me recordaban a los de Seshomaru.

\- Me temo que la vida de mi hijo ya no pertenece a este reino, sin importar que aún queden dos días para que termine el plazo de tu apuesta.

 _Mierda, la apuesta..._

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – pregunté con sorpresa - ¿Te vas a rendir sin más?

Sus ojos se cerraron en dos rendijas doradas, y por primera vez desde mi llegada a su palacio en el aire, sentí que estaba viendo una reacción más real. Por un segundo no vi a una reina del hielo, sino a la viva imagen de la furia.

Pero solo por un instante, antes de que se recompusiera y volviera a poner su máscara helada.

\- Él ha decidido tirar su vida por una humana…no tuve el poder de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ¿crees que lo tengo para liberarlo del reino de los muertos?

\- ¿Entonces piensas dejarlo morir? – pregunté sin poder creerlo.

\- Él estaba muerto… - contestó, esta vez sin mirarme - todo lo que has conseguido es condenarte a ti misma también. Me temo que has sido una ilusa con demasiada esperanza.

Mi corazón dolió entonces, como si quisiera romperse a sí mismo en pedazos, pero sabía que me merecía las palabras cargadas con ira.

 _Es cierto, soy una ilusa,_ me dije, porque a pesar de haber tenido una vida un tanto complicada y desconfiaba generalmente de las personas, aún me podía encontrar a mí misma soñando despierta con escenarios que nunca ocurrirían. Me imaginaba a mi misma junto a Seshomaru, me imaginaba a un niño en mi vientre, uno real y no un error causado por los síntomas de una enfermedad. Me imaginaba una vida entera en una aldea donde me respetaran y quisieran, acompañada de la única persona que necesitaba en el mundo. Todas aquellas ensoñaciones me mantenían alegre y distraída en mí día a día.

Pero no eran más que eso: ensoñaciones para no tener que enfrentar el hecho de que estaba sola, que si bien estaba viviendo mi vida, esta no parecía completa, me faltaba una mitad importante de mí. Una que estaba sufriendo en el reino de los muertos.

La madre de Seshomaru tenía razón, yo era una ilusa por desear lo imposible…pero al menos no me había rendido. No me quedaba duda que Seshomaru se enfurecería conmigo si supiera que había ignorado su sacrificio, y tomado otro por mi misma. Había cambiado su vida para que yo pudiera vivir la mía al máximo, y me dolía pensar que si fallaba, su sacrificio sería en vano.

Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Aquella no habría sido una mejor vida para mí y lo tenía claro.

\- No lamento mi decisión – dije, en voz alta – digas lo que digas, mantengo mi postura. No lo sé, quizás sea una tonta, pero quiero pensar que aún tengo una posibilidad de salvar su vida.

Me pregunté si sería posible hacerla cambiar de parecer, hacerle ver que si uníamos fuerzas, era posible rescatarlo. Sin importar lo fría y desentendida de la vida aquella demonio pareciese, sabía que no era más que una fachada, para cubrir sentimientos que muy probablemente no sabía manejar. Después de todo, era su hijo de quien hablábamos, y suponía que querría salvarlo, ¿no es verdad?

¿Era posible que el miedo a desear un mejor final le impidiera intentarlo? ¿Me escucharía si veía que mis intenciones eran nobles y mi determinación era férrea? Dios, quería pensar que así era.

\- Él me salvó la vida – dije – más veces de las que puedo contar. Es mi turno de salvarlo a él…solo pido tu ayuda para aumentar mis posibilidades de éxito.

Ella frunció los labios en una fina línea, y me pareció ver una sombra de duda en sus ojos. ¿Estaba llegando a ella? Me permití abrir mi corazón a la posibilidad y…

\- No tengo forma de ayudarte, me temo que es demasiado tarde – contestó, de nuevo fría como el hielo, y la duda desapareció de sus ojos – es hora de que te vayas.

Mi boca se abrió, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi garganta. Me di cuenta de que no tenía argumento alguno para dar más ánimo. Siempre he sido una soñadora, una ''ilusa'' que desea demasiado, y mi esperanza no siempre radica en hechos, sino en deseos improbables. Solía creer que aquella característica me hacía débil, pero en ese momento, frente a una madre incapaz de creer lo suficiente para salvar la vida de su hijo…agradecí ser una ilusa.

Mi esperanza no estaba muerta todavía, pero la suya había desaparecido hacía rato, y aquello me puso incluso todavía más triste.

\- Me iré – le dije pero no me rindo, seguiré mi camino.

Ella asintió, y sin dedicarme una sola mirada, se transformó de nuevo en un gran perro. Se acomodó en el suelo por un instante, en el que yo me subí a su lomo, y nuevamente volamos por el cielo, hasta llegar a tierra. Pero esta vez, me di cuenta de que mi ánimo había descendido hasta que me sentí entumecida por dentro.

Llegamos a tierra, y me dejé caer de su lomo. Me di vuelta para despedirme, pero la demonio ya había emprendido vuelo nuevamente, y no me dedicó un solo gesto. De todos modos yo agité mi mano en un saludo y me despedí con tristeza. Sabía que mi mejor opción para rescatar a Seshomaru, acababa de salir volando. Solo esperaba que pudiera encontrar otra alternativa.

Me di vuelta para mirar a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó él con extrema curiosidad.

Negué con la cabeza, y de repente me sentí agotada. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

Él pareció echarse un poco hacia atrás, como si hubiera estado atento a mis palabras, y ahora su cuerpo se desinflara completamente de aire. Pero entonces asintió, y juntó sus manos en puños.

\- Esto no ha terminado, Rin.

Los siguientes tres días, los pasamos despiertos, en un estado de semi deshidratación, y agotamiento, pero enteramente conscientes del tiempo que corría, y del plazo a punto de terminarse.

No nos detuvimos para dormir en ningún momento, y son pocas las veces que comimos o tomamos algo. Como resultado, Inuyasha y yo parecíamos dos espectros en vez de personas, con marcas bajo los ojos, y una piel ligeramente grisácea, producto del sobreesfuerzo que estábamos imponiendo a nuestros cuerpos. Nos movíamos deprisa, usábamos nuestro tiempo productivamente, y a ratos, nos separábamos para cubrir más terreno y así tener más posibilidades.

Por tres días, corrimos como maniacos de un lado a otro, buscando humanos, demonios, dioses, magos, espíritus, lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrar una maldita entrada al inframundo. Mantuvimos conversaciones con algunos de los seres más impresionantes y poderosos del planeta, llegamos a rincones incognitos y seguimos cada una de las pistas que encontrábamos en nuestro camino. Me creí el cuento, de que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, si ponía todo mi empeño en mi misión, sería capaz de encontrar una solución a mi problema, que sería capaz de salvar a Seshomaru. Genuinamente creí que tenía una oportunidad.

Y sin embargo, desear no fue suficiente, y mis intentos se quedaron cortos. Después de tres días de respuestas negativas, y de pistas que no iban a ninguna parte, lo comprendí: había perdido. No había nadie en el mundo que pudiera ayudarme.

 _¿Es este el final? ¿Fallé?_

* * *

 **Wow, tardé muchisimo en actualizar. Me disculpo porque de verdad no era mi intención tardar un mes en escribir este capitulo, ya me parecía que estaba tardando con los anteriores, esta vez me pasé y perdón por eso. La verdad es que estuve ocupada este ultimo mes, pero mi razón principal es que me tranqué con este capitulo.**

 **Les soy sincera, al principio pensaba que iba a escribir el final directamente y ya dar por terminado este fic, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que me faltaban escenas, y tuve que repensarlo y organizarme de nuevo. Para ese momento me agarré un bloqueo y por unas semanas no me salía escribir una sola palabra, y cuando por fin me obligué a empezar, nada me gustaba. Este capitulo requirió mucha edición, y lo reescribí de cero unas cuantas veces porque no me sentía conforme. Al final lo pude terminar, y de una manera que se acerca bastante a lo que tenía en mente, así que me alegro de haber sobrepasado el bloqueo, pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo más rápido.**

 **Como se darán cuenta, este NO es el ultimo capitulo, pero el siguiente ya lo es (probablemente al menos, perdón pero me suelo equivocar). Espero que les guste, y prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para apurarme. Gracias de nuevo por leer!**

 **PD: Hoshi no negai –** **Quería decirte que me gustó mucho tu idea de escribir algún capitulo desde la perspectiva de Seshomaru, especialmente con toda la situación de que engañó a Rin para salvarla. No creo que lo haga para este fic porque como dijiste, todos los capítulos los hice desde el punto de vista de Rin, y si lo cambio ahora creo que quedaría un tanto brusco. De igual forma me gustaría hacerlo en un capitulo extra, capaz en un oneshot aparte o algo asi, estoy pensando en voz alta nada mas, p** **ero me encantó la sugerencia :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

El sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte, y a teñir el cielo lentamente con suaves pinceladas de colores cálidos. Su luz se fue perdiendo en la distancia, hasta que ya no se podía ver ni un tinte del azul, y el naranja pareció ocupar completamente mi línea de visión. Una escena extremadamente bella, nadie diría lo contrario, y sin embargo en el correr de mi vida fue sencillo darla por sentado por su falta de novedad.

Siempre fui una persona demasiado activa como para simplemente sentarme a admirar la naturaleza, y la paciencia nunca fue una de mis virtudes. No sabría decir con exactitud cuántos atardeceres me había manejado para presenciar en mis 18 años de vida, pero no creo que alguna vez les hubiera dado tanta importancia. Después de todo, es un evento típico, que sucede todos los días, y después de un tiempo se vuelve repetitivo y predecible. Pero en aquel momento me pareció más bello que de costumbre, un regalo solo para mis ojos.

 _Estoy poniéndome demasiado melancólica,_ pensé riéndome un poco de mí misma, _ni que fuera la primera vez que veo una puesta de sol._

No es que un atardecer tuviera tanta importancia en mi vida de repente, pero el pensamiento de que definitivamente era mi último, estaba sacando hacia afuera la parte más depresiva de mi persona, y no estaba segura de cómo manejarlo.

Sentía ganas de tirarme al suelo y abrazarme las rodillas, llorar hasta quedarme dormida y despertar en la comodidad de mi propia cama. Quería dejar de fingir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y por una vez gritar sin tener que asegurar que ''estoy bien''. Quería tirar un manto invisible sobre mi cuerpo y ocultarme de ojos curiosos, simplemente dejar que el mundo me buscase, pero aún así yo nunca volver a aparecer. Quería desvanecerme de una vez por todas.

Cada una de mis reacciones era patética y débil, lo tenía muy claro. Pero al menos, eran las reacciones más sinceras que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y me dije a mí misma que a un cadáver andante como yo, no se le puede culpar por ser dramática. Me lo merecía, teniendo en cuenta de que no me quedaban más que unos minutos de vida.

Solo unos minutos, antes de que Izanami se cobrara la apuesta.

Aquel era el maldito tercer día, el limite que la diosa de los muertos me había impuesto en nuestro trato, el final del camino. Apenas el sol se escondiera tras el horizonte, sabía que mi tiempo habría terminado de forma oficial, a pesar de que en el correr del día, ya había quedado bastante clara mi derrota. Si me había continuado moviendo, buscando, registrando cada rincón del planeta…fue solo por el hecho de que en mi cuerpo había la suficiente energía como para intentarlo. Y porque podía ser demasiado ilusa, incluso sin proponérmelo realmente.

En el correr del día, a pesar de mi agotamiento, había continuado en mi intento por buscar la maldita entrada al reino de los muertos. Había movido cielo y tierra, para que al final el resultado terminara siendo el mismo que me habían advertido sería desde el principio: un fracaso a gran escala.

 _¡¿Te crees que puedes retar a la diosa de los muertos en su propio reino?!,_ recordé las palabras de Inuyasha, y quise encogerme de vergüenza, a pesar de que estaba sola.

Me había creído la gran cosa, la todo poderosa Rin capaz de salvar a su amado demonio con el poder de… ¿Qué exactamente? ¿El amor y la amistad? ¿Mis malditos sueños y deseos? Las palabras de Inuyasha habían sido duras, pero no por eso dejaban de ser ciertas. Yo había sido una soñadora estúpida, apostando por un futuro utópico, y no era ninguna sorpresa haber perdido. A decir verdad, me sorprendía haber sido capaz de mantenerme motivada hasta el último día. Una persona más lógica que yo, quizás no lo hubiera hecho.

 _Pero una persona lógica tampoco hubiera aceptado un trato así,_ me dije, _sin pensar en las consecuencias._

Darme cuenta de que el tiempo no sería suficiente, fue como un baldazo de agua fría a mi realidad, e inmediatamente quise correr de vuelta a mi aldea con el rabo entre las piernas. De repente me cayó la ficha, no solo de que iba a morir, sino que no había tenido el suficiente tiempo de despedirme de nadie, ni siquiera de Inuyasha quien había tenido que volver a casa con su esposa.

En mi intento por mantener mi cabeza concentrada en el objetivo, llevada adelante por una esperanza dentro de mi pecho que parecía incapaz de morir, no me había parado a pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de mi derrota. ¿Qué pasaba con las personas que estaba dejando atrás? ¿Alguien me extrañaría después de que desapareciera de este mundo? ¿Alguien se lamentaría de que yo ya no estuviera?

Kagome, Inuyasha, Risako, la señora Hitomi, Yuki… y tantas personas más de las que me hubiera gustado despedirme, e incluso disculparme por no haber sido sincera con ellos. Habría querido volver a verlos y que me abrazaran, que me acompañaran al menos una vez más antes de que perdiera mi oportunidad para siempre.

Estuve cerca de hacerlo, de volver al lugar que había empezado a pensar como en mi hogar, y permitirme unos instantes con mis amigos.

Pero al final no lo hice, no me vi capaz de separarme de aquel atardecer, por miedo a perder mi último instante en la tierra. Y parte de mi tampoco estaba segura si podría manejar aquella delicada conversación. Así que allí que me quedé, en la cima del acantilado, sola y moribunda, presenciando uno de los actos más hermosos de la naturaleza, y esperando mi final.

Mi actitud de rendición era una sorpresa incluso para mí, porque suelo ser lo suficientemente terca como para no saber cuándo detenerme. Pero simplemente me había quedado sin fuego dentro de mi cuerpo, sin esa pasión que me obligaba a seguir. Todo lo que parecía hacer eco dentro de mi cabeza, eran las palabras de la madre de Seshomaru, la cuales me hacían daño y una y otra vez:

 _Él estaba muerto… todo lo que has conseguido es condenarte a ti misma también…Me temo que has sido una ilusa con demasiada esperanza…_

¿Había estado durante tres días persiguiendo un espejismo? Sabía lo que ella me respondería, porque había visto su opinión en sus ojos tan fríos. La había visto rendirse a salvar la vida de su propio hijo, y me pregunté si ella en toda su frialdad y crueldad…no habría visto la verdad más clara de lo que la había visto yo. Al fin y al cabo, Seshomaru seguía atrapado en el reino de los muertos, yo estaba a punto de caer en el mismo destino, y el dolor era aún más grande, porque me había permitido a mí misma soñar demasiado.

Pero ya estaba harta de sentirme decepcionada de mí misma. Me había dejado llevar por la esperanza demasiado lejos, había avivado el fuego que me obligaba a seguir moviéndome demasiadas veces, y ya no tenía forma de seguir creyendo que aún tenía una oportunidad. Ya no podía pelear más, y con tristeza me di cuenta, que era la primera vez en toda mi patética existencia, que me sentía tan derrotada. Tan malditamente venida a menos.

Ya no creía ser capaz de volver a levantarme. Sentada como estaba en el borde del mundo, mirando el cielo oscurecerse, perdí mi sonrisa, perdí mi emoción, y me alegré que no hubieran testigos a mi alrededor para verme quebrar.

 _¿Cómo he dejado que la situación vaya tan lejos?,_ me pregunté.

La respuesta era sencilla: porque siempre había sido codiciosa, y había deseado más de lo que el mundo estaba dispuesto a darme. Un hombre al cual amar, una familia a la cual volver cada día, un futuro del cual enorgullecerme…sueños que toda persona alguna vez desea, ¿no? Pero que a mí parecía evitarme eternamente. Por mucho tiempo, había creído que simplemente tenía mala suerte, pero la verdad es que no era así.

En aquel momento, a punto de perder la apuesta más importante de mi vida, me venía a dar cuenta de la verdad que debería haber sido obvia: yo no estaba destinada a tener una vida normal, porque no se suponía que debía tener una vida en absoluto. Era más bien un cadáver, a quien la muerte había citado demasiadas veces, pero yo había ignorado cada una de sus llamadas.

Me sonaba cruel admitirlo, incluso a mí misma, pero no era ninguna novedad el pensar que debería estar muerta, después de todo, había evadido el destino dos veces en el pasado, ¿pero a qué precio? Considerando todas las veces que me había sentido como una ladrona en mi propio cuerpo, quizás hubiera sido mejor nunca haber vuelto a la vida, y simplemente haberme dejado arrastrar al infierno aquel fatídico día, como mi destino claramente demandaba. Quizás hubiera sido mejor nunca haber hecho estragos en las vidas de las personas que me rodeaban. Hubiera sido mejor que Seshomaru no probara el poder de su espada en mí…

Pero ahora era muy tarde, estaba viva, y era irónico darme cuenta que estaba pensando tan profundamente en la muerte, en el mismo momento en que necesitaba encontrar una entrada al infierno, como si las piezas de un puzle muy complicado por fin comenzaran a encajar. Pero no para mi bien.

¿Era esto lo que estaba sucediendo ahora? ¿Estaba el universo ordenándose de cierta manera para poder arrastrarme al lugar donde pertenecía? ¿Había sido mi vida una muy larga sucesión de decisiones que me llevarían únicamente a este momento?

 _¿Nunca tuve oportunidad?,_ pensé, con la sensación de que el pecho me estaba a punto de colapsar.

De repente sentí el peso de una tela sobre mis hombros, y cuando giré la cabeza, vi a Inuyasha de pie cerca de mí.

\- Pensé que podrías tener frío – me dijo, y entonces se sentó a mi lado y miró la escena frente a nosotros.

Me quedé tan sorprendida de verlo allí conmigo, que al principio no atiné a responder nada. Solo me quedé allí con la manta sobre mis hombros, a pesar de que la temperatura no me afectaba demasiado, y esperé a que se me ocurriera algo inteligente para quebrar el silencio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté simplemente - ¿no tienes que volver con Kagome?

\- Ya lo hice, ella está bien – me respondió sin mirarme – eres tú la que no quiero dejar sola ahora.

Sentí lagrimas picarme detrás de los parpados, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me dije que podría llorar con total libertad. Quizás Inuyasha no se sintiera cómodo con una mujer llorando, pero tampoco me regañaría, porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Sintiendo la presión dentro de mi pecho aligerarse un poco, dejé escapar un par de lagrimas.

Él había vuelto para acompañarme, para que yo no tuviera que…morir sola.

De entre todos los finales que se me habrían ocurrido para mí, aquel era de los menos esperados, pero lo prefería mil veces a simplemente desaparecer sin que nadie se enterara nunca. Le agradecí el gesto de corazón, y continué resbalando lágrimas en silencio, sosteniendo la manta con tal fuerza que los dedos se me agarrotaron.

\- ¿Podrías llevar un mensaje por mí? – pregunté en voz baja – ya sabes, a la gente de la aldea.

\- Dime lo que quieras.

En los minutos siguientes, intenté llenar el espacio lo más posible, con la mayor cantidad de deseos que vinieran a mi cabeza. No estaba pensando mientras hablaba, y entre una frase y otra, ya olvidaba lo que había dicho. Pero no me importaba, porque sabía que Inuyasha lo estaba recordando por mí. Yo simplemente quería decir todo lo que pudiera mientras aún tuviera tiempo. Me desahogué hasta que dentro de mí no quedó nada.

Después de un rato, cuando dejé de hablar, simplemente volví a mirar el horizonte, del cual solo quedaban unas líneas naranjas, que sabía desaparecerían dentro de poco.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa entonces, con el corazón latiéndome demasiado rápido, y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, tomé la mano de Inuyasha. ¿Era miedo lo que corría dentro de mis venas? ¿Era justo de mi parte sentir terror por estar a punto de morir, cuando Seshomaru no se le había movido ni un pelo? Él estaba en ese instante sufriendo por mi culpa, ¿y yo tenía el descaro de sentir miedo?

Recordar la visión de Seshomaru en el reino de los muertos, era demasiado doloroso de pensar. No quería imaginármelo debilitado, cuando todo en él siempre había sido fuerza y orgullo, la primer persona en mi vida por la cual había deseado vivir. Pero aún así me obligué a rememorar cada imagen en mi cabeza una y otra vez, a sentir aquel dolor por él, y recordarme a mí misma que yo estaba a punto de seguir sus pasos. Estaba a punto de caer en el mismo destino.

Entonces cerré los ojos, y respiré hondo. Me dije que no era necesario más lágrimas o seguir estando asustada, ya que todo terminaría dentro de poco tiempo. Tomé la mano de Inuyasha un poco más fuerte dentro de la mía, y esperé…

\- Pero ¿qué mierda? – escuché a Inuyasha gruñir a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y de repente frente vi manifestada una luz verde brillante, ingrávida, y con una luminosidad que no sabría decir de donde salía. Era un acto de magia sin lugar a dudas, ya que no conocía ningún elemento natural capaz de crear su propia luz y levitar sin fuerza alguna.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Inuyasha, y entonces levantó el brazo como para alejarlo.

\- No, espera – lo detuve, aunque no supe bien porqué – creo que lo he visto antes.

Recordé tres días atrás, cuando estaba saliendo disparada del inframundo, y fui ayudada a mantenerme sujeta unos instantes más, por ese mismo orbe de luz. Teniendo en cuenta los eventos ocurridos, no es de extrañar que olvidara aquel evento en particular, que no tuvo demasiada importancia en el orden de las cosas. Pero la sensación de calor que sentía junto a aquella esfera sin sustancia, fue la misma que aquel día. No me cupo duda, sin embargo, que aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera, provenía del reino de los muertos.

\- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Inuyasha, mirándolo con suspicacia.

\- No lo sé – respondí.

Me pregunté si era posible que fuera un mensajero del reino de los muertos, con el deber de llevarme directo a ''casa'', y me dije que al menos estaría yendo con un guía, por muy estúpido que sonara.

Solo que entonces, el orbe de luz se acercó a mí de forma demasiado rápida como para que pudiera frenarlo… y se sumergió dentro de mi pecho. Instantáneamente desapareció, como si no hubiera barrera alguna entre mi ropa y mi piel. Me palpé el pecho, e incluso llegue a abrirme la Yukata ligeramente, intentando ''encontrar'' donde se habría metido, pero no conseguía ver nada.

\- Pero, ¿Qué…?

Y súbitamente lo sentí. La sensación fue extremadamente extraña, no de por sí dolorosa, pero intima en un sentido muy particular. Muy dentro de mí, sentí un tirón muy especial, uno que no tenía nada que ver con los músculos o los nervios, sino con un elemento sin forma ni color. Sentí un tirón en el alma, como quien hace mover una cuerda que está atada a dos extremos, y el empuje fue tan fuerte, que por poco me caigo del acantilado.

\- ¡Rin! – me gritó Inuyasha, y su reflejo fue tan rápido que logró atajarme antes de que pudiera caerme - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces?

\- Yo no hago nada – le respondí, poniéndome de pie y alejándome un par de pasos.

Pero de repente volví a sentir el tirón, y me encontré a mí misma trastabillando hacia adelante nuevamente. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo dentro de mi cuerpo, definitivamente el orbe de luz estaba moviendo hilos, y yo estaba perdiendo el control de ellos a pesar de que eran míos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era esta la forma en que sería arrastrada al reino de los muertos? Mierda, después de todo aquel rato presenciando la puesta de sol y hablando con Inuyasha, había pensado que me había preparado a mí misma para lo que vendría, pero resultaba que estaba muy lejos de estar lista. No quería irme tan rápido, el atardecer aún no había terminado.

En mi intento por preservar mi vida un poco más, me sujeté del suelo con las uñas y me encontré a mí misma cerrando los ojos. Me metí profundo dentro de mí cuerpo, hasta llegar a aquel sitio donde sentía una lucha entre mi misma y aquel parasito que se había internado en mi sistema. Intenté expulsarlo, pero no tenía forma alguna, y era insistente en su objetivo por tirar de la cuerda metafórica que estaba sujeta a mi alma, hasta el punto en que llegaba a dolerme de una forma física.

 _¿Pero que intenta?,_ me pregunté con cierto pánico, mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener mi cuerpo quieto. No sabía lo que pasaría si me rendía ante el empuje que sentía dentro de mí, y no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. ¿Me llevaría a algún sitio? ¿Cuál era mi destino final? ¿Cómo había logrado aquel parasito clavar un ancla dentro de mí? ¿O habría estado allí de antes y solamente estaba aprovechando las circunstancias?

De repente recordé un hecho importante sobre mí misma, uno que casi había llegado a olvidar con el tiempo, pero que ahora hacía eco en mi cabeza, y empecé a ver la situación con mayor claridad.

Dentro de mi alma siempre había existido una conexión con la muerte, un remanente de mis experiencias cercanas en la otra vida. Desde el mismo momento en que había vuelto a vivir y engañado el plan del destino, en mí se había desarrollado una atadura, un hilo invisible que me unía a la muerte, y cada tanto hacía su llamada, intentando atraerme. Después de tantos años, había creído que aquella conexión había desaparecido, alejada por mis ganas de vivir, pero la verdad es que solo me había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sentirla, para que se desvaneciera…pero sin dejar de estar allí.

Aquel hilo que me conectaba a la muerte había estado inactivo una gran porción de mi vida, pero la verdad es que era tan parte de mí como mi brazo o mi pierna. Si bien no podía decir exactamente donde se encontraba, podía sentir como el orbe de luz se enganchaba y tiraba con fuerza. El hilo en mi alma, por más metafórico que fuera, desde el otro extremo estaba firmemente sujeto, y no parecía tener posibilidad de romperse. Súbitamente no me pareció tanto una llamada, sino un…camino. Una vía completamente para mí, que si mal no entendía, me llevaría ante la muerte.

Pero ni siquiera yo tenía demasiada idea que significaba aquello. ¿La muerte era algo tangible? ¿Un lugar tan especifico como el reino de los muertos? ¿Dejaría mi alma a mi cuerpo si seguía el tirón de aquel hilo? ¿Significaba que…moriría definitivamente, sin vuelta atras?

 _¿Puede ser posible?,_ me pregunté, y el corazón comenzó a palpitarme más rápido ante el pensamiento. Debo haber puesto una expresión de dolor o algo por el estilo, porque Inuyasha me ayudó a levantarme y me miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando?

\- Yo…creo que…tengo que irme – respondí, sin saber exactamente porque le había dado tal respuesta criptica.

Me levanté lentamente, y me dejé llevar por el tirón, por esa fuerza que me movía hacia adelante, que me obligaba a dirigirme a otro sitio. Caminé hasta el borde del acantilado, y el viento me revoleó el pelo mientras miré hacia abajo.

Escuché a Inuyasha gritarme algo, posiblemente que me alejara del borde, pero la verdad es que no escuché sus palabras muy claramente. Estaba muy ocupada aterrándome por completo, y con miles de preguntas que me revoloteaban con urgencia en la cabeza.

¿En verdad moriría si me dejaba llevar por el camino que estaba trazado en mi alma? ¿Tenía el suficiente valor para intentarlo?

La apuesta con Izanami especificaba que yo debía encontrar una entrada al reino de los muertos, y si yo quitaba mi propia vida, estaría entrando a aquel mismo sitio, ¿no? ¿Pero esa posibilidad contaba? Después de todo, estaría abandonado el único cuerpo que tenía, y una vez dejado atrás, ya no tendría forma de volver a este lado. En un escenario Izanami me obligaba a quedarme en su reino, pero permitía a Seshomaru irse, porque técnicamente él aún estaba vivo, y su cuerpo funcionaba (considerando que aún no había comido nada de aquel sitio). Pero en el otro escenario posible, Izanami nos obligaba a quedarnos a los dos, porque mi intento de ganar la apuesta no era válido.

No tenía forma de saber el resultado sin intentarlo, y aquello me daba tanto miedo que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¿Era capaz de quitar mi propia vida?

\- Rin – escuché a Inuyasha llamarme.

Me di la vuelta, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle ante su mirada de preocupación. De repente no tuve dudas sobre lo que debía hacer. Podría ser que no supiera el resultado de mis acciones, pero por primera vez en mi vida sentía que estaba yendo exactamente por el camino que había sido trazado para mí. Fuera correcto o no, jamás había sentido tal necesidad dentro de mí. Aún quedaba espíritu de lucha en mi cuerpo, y me alegré de comprobar que no lo había perdido.

\- Gracias por no abandonarme – respondí.

Y entonces un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte impulsó mi cuerpo hacia atrás, y me dejé caer. Lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a Inuyasha estirándose hacia adelante para sostenerme, pero nunca sentí sus dedos alcanzarme, así que supongo que…

Caí.

* * *

Estaba cayendo, con el viento en mi cara, y mi yukata volando por doquier. El corazón me latía con urgencia, y me sentí enferma por el terror que se elevaba hasta mi garganta. A mí alrededor podía ver miles de colores que se entremezclaban entre sí. Un paisaje hipnótico, pero que me mareaba y no podía comprender en absoluto. ¿Eran caras humanas lo que veía? ¿Eran paisajes que yo conocía? ¿Alguna de aquellas situaciones que estaba presenciando, me había sucedido a mí?

Una sobrecarga de información me nubló la cabeza, y cerré los ojos, pero no dejé de ver las imágenes, que parecían atacarme por infinitos sitios a la vez. Me bombardeaban, se metían bajo mi piel, y me obligaban a presenciarlo todo.

Yo grité, y cuando creí que enloquecería bajo el peso de aquellas imágenes, súbitamente todo se evaporó. Tuve unos pocos segundos de silencio, antes de que cayera sobre una superficie dura, y aterrizara por fin en el suelo.

Me encontré desorientada un par de segundos tras mi aterrizaje, y llegué a creer que mis ojos podían no estar funcionando del todo bien, porque a mí alrededor, la oscuridad era absoluta. Un vacío, y una sensación de frío me atravesaron la piel, como si aquel lugar jamás hubiera conocido la calidez.

Me incorporé con lentitud, y a ciegas pasé la mano por la superficie en la que estaba sentada. Mis dedos no arrastraron nada más que polvo.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ , me pregunté.

Me había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, y si bien me sentía lo suficientemente desorientada, no tenía dolor alguno en mi cráneo, o en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, en realidad. Me sentía bien, un poco perdida, como si hubiera olvidado algo de gran importancia en algún sitio, pero no conseguía recordar lo que era, o por qué me importaba demasiado. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron ligeramente a la luz, me incorporé y parte de mí inconscientemente buscó a Inuyasha, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte. Por lo que conseguía ver, yo estaba sola, y aquel no era el borde del acantilado en el que había pasado mi día, rodeado por un bosque verde y un cielo anaranjado. Aquella era una caverna fría y oscura, con techos y paredes de piedra amarronada.

Me froté la cabeza, e intenté recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de perderme en un sitio tan inhóspito. Había estado viendo una puesta de sol, sintiéndome triste, y de repente había sentido la necesidad de… ¿caer? ¿Era eso lo que había sucedido? ¿Me había dejado caer yo misma por el acantilado? Miré hacia arriba e intenté imaginarme que caía por un pozo el cual me llevaba directo hasta ahí debajo, pero por alguna razón no me sonaba una explicación del todo segura…

Pero entonces a mi mente vino un recuerdo, uno triste, pero que me fue útil en aquel momento porque pude identificar el sitio en el que estaba metida con facilidad. No era una caverna cualquiera, ya había estado allí antes, no más que unos cuantos días atrás, en realidad. Había ingresado acompañada y engañada por Sehsomaru…y salido sola y traicionada. Aquel era el reino de los muertos.

 _Mierda._

Lo había hecho. Había ingresado en el inframundo, ¿y no era aquella la frase más extraña que se me había cruzado por la cabeza? Creí que quizás mis ojos podrían estar engañándome, haciéndome creer una ilusión como algo real. Pero no podía ignorar lo que estaba frente a mí, lo que sentía desde las profundidades de mi interior. Había seguido el camino que solo yo podía reconocer, el que me conectaba con la muerte, y sin saber como exactamente…había alcanzado el otro extremo.

Di vueltas en círculos sobre mí misma, me pellizqué el brazo y por poco me arranco un mechón de pelo, intentando despertarme de aquel sueño, pero en todo momento seguí allí, de pie, en el lugar más oscuro y tétrico en el mundo.

 _Lo hice,_ pensé sin poder creerlo, _de verdad lo hice._

No estaba segura lo que pasaría de ahora en más, ya que técnicamente había encontrado una entrada al reino de los muertos, ¿pero lo había hecho suicidandome? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había sucedido conmigo, porque no recordaba mi muerte, y si en algo tenía experiencia era en esa área en particular. No me sentía muy diferente en realidad, solo…desconectada, o perdida quizás era la palabra, y me pregunté si era porque esta vez mi muerte sería definitiva.

Sin embargo, súbitamente, todo pensamiento en mi cabeza se evaporó cuando dentro de mi pecho salió disparado aquel orbe de luz, y su brillo iluminó la caverna por completo. Me quedé observando el pequeño ser que me había llevado hasta allí, y súbitamente tuve la sensación de que lo había visto antes, no en el reino de los muertos, sino en la tierra en algún momento de mi vida.

Intenté estirar el brazo hacia adelante y tocarlo, pero el haz de luz flotó lejos de mí, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia adelante. Me dio la sensación de que quería que lo siguiera, y eso hice. Dejé de preguntarme como había llegado allí abajo, o que era aquella cosa, y me concentré en el camino frente a mí.

 _No tengo tiempo para esto,_ decidí, y ajustándome la yukata sobre mi cuerpo, comencé a correr con la urgencia de llegar a algún sitio. No me importaba ya si en el camino me encontraba con Izanami, o con su legión de espíritus atrapados por su engaño, yo solo quería saber que no estaba sola. Quería asegurarme que mi eternidad no estaba compuesta por esta soledad en una caverna oscura.

No sé cuánto tiempo corrí, siguiendo la luz verde, el tiempo parecía poco importante de repente, y mi cuerpo no se cansaba ante el esfuerzo. Me crucé con innumerables espíritus. Algunos me miraron con curiosidad, otros con recelo, y algunos intentaron meterse en mi camino, pero por alguna razón yo parecía más fuertes que ellos, y evité cada uno de sus intentos por detenerme. Después de todo, tenía alguien a quien ver allí abajo, y necesitaba llegar a su lado de una vez por todas.

Di la vuelta en una esquina, y de repente lo vi, a mi demonio de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, a mi héroe con el corazón frío como escarcha, pero que había derretido exclusivamente para mí. Vi a Seshomaru, y el corazón se me detuvo dentro del pecho. Pensé que nunca volvería a palpitar otra vez.

\- ¡Seshomaru! – grité, corriendo hacia él.

Me detuve frente a su cuerpo, sujeto con grilletes a la pared de roca, cubierto de polvo y sangre, con el pelo enmarañado cubriéndole el rostro. Con lentitud y un cierto temblor, elevé las manos y le levanté la cabeza con suavidad. A pesar de que ya había visto su aspecto en una visión cuando visité a su madre, de todos modos no estaba preparada para verlo sufriendo de aquella forma, no en vivo y en directo. No logré guardar dentro de mí el jadeo cuando vi su rostro ceniciento y amoratado.

 _¿Qué te han hecho?_ , me pregunté, acariciando hebras de su pelo con suavidad.

Aquel era un demonio llevado a menos, que había sufrido a manos de un ser más poderoso que él, y que sin embargo se había mantenido con la suficiente fuerza como para no desvanecerse completamente frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, tan dorados como siempre, y con la suficiente resistencia en ellos, como para darme a entender que no se había rendido ante Izanami y que jamás lo haría. No resistí el impulso, y lo abracé con cuidado de no lastimar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Rin? – lo escuché susurrar, como si estuviera despertando de una alucinación.

\- Estoy aquí – respondí, y jamás he estado tan feliz de poder decirle aquellas palabras – estoy aquí contigo.

\- ¿No eres un sueño? – preguntó con sospecha.

\- No soy un sueño – aseguré, obsequiándole una sonrisa – en verdad estoy aquí.

Me pregunté si había en verdad soñado conmigo alguna vez, o si simplemente el hecho de que yo hubiera aparecido ante él era algo tan ilógico.

Verlo nuevamente, por más que las circunstancias fueran tan trágicas, para mí no dejaba de ser un regalo. Tanto tiempo buscándolo, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No quería nada más que abrazarlo para toda la vida y nunca soltarlo. No estaba segura que reacción me esperaba de él, pero definitivamente no la que me otorgó:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – me preguntó con voz dura – Vete de una vez.

Parpadeé una vez, y abrí la boca para responder.

\- No, estoy aquí contigo… - comencé a decir, un tanto confundida.

\- Vete ahora.

Su voz se hizo más fuerte, y sus ojos se cerraron hasta convertirse en dos rendijas doradas. ¿Me estaba echando? ¿A mí? ¿No se alegraba ni un poco de verme?

\- Pero yo…

\- ¡Ahora, Rin! – me gritó de repente - ¿O tengo que sacarte de aquí yo mismo?

Me quedé tan sorprendida que los ojos me empezaron a picar de puro dolor. No había estado preparada para su furia, no cuando él era el ejemplo andante del autocontrol y la indiferencia. Sabía que no debía hacerle gracia que me apareciera por el inframundo luego de que él se había sacrificado por mí. Lo entendía. Pero eso no significaba que podía tratarme de forma cruel, y mucho menos cuando yo estaba tan malditamente feliz por volver a verlo. Después de todo, yo también me había arriesgado.

De repente me encontré a mi misma enojada de igual manera que él, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía, levanté la mano en el aire y le golpeé en el rostro con la suficiente intensidad para que el sonido resonara por las paredes.

Mi fuerza claramente había aumentado considerando que ahora era un semi demonio, porque su rostro se giró por completo hacia la izquierda tras el golpe, y me miró con sorpresa. Yo puse las manos en las caderas y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Te crees que puedes tomar decisiones tu solo?! – le grité – Esta es mi vida, y tú la vienes controlando por mí como si yo no pudiera hacerme responsable de mis acciones. Fue mi error haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, y es mi error que ahora mismo estés aquí. Si te sacrificaste para salvarme porque te importo, al menos ten la decencia de darte cuenta que tú también me importas…y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por ti. Adonde vayas, voy contigo, no me ofendas creyendo lo contrario.

Seshomaru tardó unos instantes en recobrar su usual expresión de indiferencia, demasiado sorprendido con mi arrebato de rabia. Me sentí culpable cuando vi su mejilla ponerse ligeramente roja, y me pregunté si no había desmedido mi fuerza. Sabía que no lo había herido de gravedad, pero odiaba saber que había añadido más dolor a su lista, y sin pensarlo, le pasé una mano por la mejilla de forma dulce, intentando suavizar mi acción.

\- Lo siento – le dije – me dejé llevar.

\- Este lugar no es para ti, Rin – me respondió, sin mirarme, pero al menos su voz ya no estaba cargada de ira, solo cansancio.

Miré a mi alrededor como si quisiera comprobar que en verdad no estábamos en un paraíso junto a la playa, y la visión de la oscura caverna fue como un golpe en mi estomago. Pero la verdad es que no disminuía mi resolución en lo más mínimo. Por más horrible que fuera aquel sitio, era el único en el que Seshomaru estaba en ese momento, y eso me valía. Comprendí que no elegiría ningún otro sitio.

\- No,…es para los dos.

Me eché hacia adelante, e intenté aprovechar mi altura para besarlo. Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su boca, cuando de repente, un temblor sacudió la caverna entera. La poca luz que había en el interior pareció extinguirse, y se escuchó un grito desde la distancia. Un grito de sorpresa y furia, que pareció llegar hasta lo más hondo de mí.

Enseguida un millar de luces se encendieron como por arte de magia, y tuve que cubrirme los ojos para no cegarme con el brillo. Entre el espacio entre los dedos de mi mano sobre mi rostro, pude ver una figura entrar volando y detenerse justo frente a mí. El rostro furioso de Kagome me devolvió la mirada, e intenté recordarme que aquella no era mi amiga, solo un producto falso creado por la diosa de los muertos.

 _Es ahora o nunca,_ me dije.

Por el momento, olvidé a Seshomaru, y me puse con el cuerpo ligeramente frente a él, tapándolo de la visión de la diosa. Sabía que en un combate real, era él quien era más propenso a protegerme a mí, pero teniendo en cuenta su actual estado, en mí nacía la necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo. Además, no quería que ella le dedicara una sola mirada más a quien era mío.

\- No puede ser – exclamó Izanami, y no estuve segura pero me pareció escuchar un tinte de preocupación bajo su tono – no es posible que estés aquí.

\- Lo es – dije, y me sorprendí de que mi voz sonara con confianza – estoy aquí mismo, diosa Izanami.

 _Y te gané,_ agregué en mi propia mente, pero no hubo necesidad de lo que dijera en voz alta, ella pareció entenderlo por la forma furiosa en la que me miró. Me di cuenta entonces, de que si alguien no tiene idea de cómo perder, ese es un dios acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Como un niño al que le niegan su juguete favorito, intentó buscar excusas, o tratar de negar lo obvio.

\- ¿Cómo diablos has conseguido meterte aquí?

Me quedé observándola durante un par de segundos sin decir nada, y me pregunté cual era la mejor manera de responder aquella pregunta. De haberme suicidado, algo me decía que ella habría sido la primera en enterarse, después de todo, era su reino. ¿Pero entonces que había hecho yo exactamente? ¿Seguido ciegamente una fuerte intuición? ¿Sido guiada por una criatura sin forma ni capacidad de comunicación?

\- Encontré la respuesta dentro de mí – respondí, y a pesar de que ni siquiera yo misma sabía lo que eso quería decir, sabía que era lo más acertado que había dicho en mucho tiempo – pero no tengo forma de explicártelo…

Izanami escuchó mi respuesta, sin embargo, no le encontró la misma gracia que yo, y me interrumpió en la mitad de la frase, como si la hubiera ofendido sobremanera.

\- ¡¿Crees que eso es suficiente, niña?! – me gritó, y su forma humana se elevó en el aire hasta poder verme desde la altura, su cabello volando por todas partes, y sus ojos brillando de furioso rojo – Déjame ser clara, no es posible que tú estés aquí sin estar muerta.

\- Ella aún está viva - dijo de repente Seshomaru, y nuestra atención se desvió hacia él – déjala irse por donde vino.

Giré el cuello ligeramente, y vi una resolución férrea en la mirada de mi demonio. Seshomaru no rogó, sin embargo, dudaba que él lo hubiera hecho nunca en su vida, o que supiera cómo hacerlo. Más bien su pedido parecía una orden, un mandato que la diosa tendría que seguir sin rechistar si no quería enfrentarse a su ira.

Lo cual era muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que el demonio no podía moverse demasiado estando encadenado a la pared. A pesar de su actual debilidad, él hablaba con su seguridad de siempre, y me alegré de que cualquier tipo de sufrimiento que Izanami hubiera infligido en él, no hubiera sido suficiente para quebrar su actitud. Sentí mi pecho hincharse de orgullo, y me obligué a mí misma a no sonreír, para no seguir enfureciendo a la diosa.

Izanami, sin embargo, lejos de proyectar orgullo, parecía sentir disgusto. Lo miró como si hubiera olvidado que tenía a un poderoso demonio encadenado a la pared de su casa. Pero por una vez, no le dio importancia a sus palabras, sino a las mías.

Volvió la vista hacia mí cuando hablé:

\- No pienso irme a ningún lado sola. Cuando me vaya de aquí, va a ser con él.

\- Escucha bien, niña estúpida, ¿te crees que puedes sobrepasarme? ¿A mí? ¡Este es mi dominio, solamente yo conozco las entradas aquí abajo, y ninguna de ellas se encontraba a tu alcance!

\- ¡Y sin embargo estoy aquí! – grité sin poder evitarlo, abriendo los brazos y mostrando lo que debería ser obvio – lo que significa que existen entradas que ignoras. He llegado a tu reino, lo que significa que he ganado.

Ella se rió en voz alta entonces, y su sonido reverberó hasta destrozar varias de las rocas. Me pregunté si haría caer una avalancha sobre nosotros, solo porque tenía el poder de hacerlo.

\- No has ganado nada, niña. La apuesta era una ganancia segura para mí y me aseguré de que tu búsqueda fuera imposible desde el principio.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, y mis dientes se apretaron hasta que me dolieron. Si bien me había imaginado que la apuesta que había aceptado no era del todo conveniente para mí, no había considerado que fuera ''imposible''. ¿Me habría visto ella correr como una posesa durante tres días, muriéndome de preocupación? ¿Se habría reído de mí mientras lo hacía? Dios, me ponía furiosa de pensar que había caído tan estúpidamente en su juego.

Pero ahora era ella quien me había subestimado a mí, y pensaba tomar ventaja del asunto.

\- No sé qué diablos has hecho para infiltrarte a mi reino sin mi conocimiento, pero no pienso aceptar tu trampa…

\- ¿Trampa? – pregunté, y en mi voz había un cierto tono de risa - te vencí en tu propio sucio juego, a pesar de que no tenía posibilidad alguna, ¿y yo soy la tramposa? Quizás no tenga idea de cómo lo hice, pero he ganado limpiamente, y no pienso quedarme aquí abajo un minuto más. Nos vamos de aquí, los dos.

\- Rin, haz silencio – me susurró Seshomaru desde mi espalda.

Giré el cuello nuevamente para mirar a Seshomaru, y en vez de ver decisión en su mirada, vi algo que me dejó aún más sorprendida: desesperación. Jamás había visto a nadie implorar de forma tan pura, sin decir ninguna palabra. Estaba preocupado por mí, no quería yo perteneciera eternamente a aquel reino, y lo sabía, pero ¿entonces porque no me dejaba pelear? ¿O mejor aún, porque no peleaba conmigo, por nuestro derecho a vivir juntos?

Y entonces lo supe: se había rendido. Tras pasar días en el inframundo a manos de una diosa sádica, se había rendido a la posibilidad de salvarnos a los dos. Probablemente lo había hecho incluso antes de cerrar el trato o siquiera discutir los términos. Me había llevado al reino de los muertos con la idea de que yo saldría sola de allí abajo y viviría el resto de mi larga vida en paz. Se había rendido a cualquier otro futuro, creyendo que pasar una eternidad sufriendo en solitario era suficiente con tal de salvarme a mí.

\- Ya basta, Rin – pidió – solo vete por dónde has venido. No intentes pelear una batalla perdida.

Él no quería que yo siguiera negociando con la diosa, no esperaba tener una vida conmigo. Simplemente quería salvarme, aún a costa de su propia vida, y eso yo no podía aceptarlo.

Si él no pensaba pelear, yo pelearía por él.

\- Escúchame – le dije – esto no ha terminado para mí.

\- Oh, yo creo que ha terminado.

La forma de Kagome se materializó junto a Seshomaru, y pasó un dedo por su mejilla. Él la miró con furia, y se alejó de su toque como si quemara. Me alegré de ver esa reacción, porque estuve a punto de atacarla, sin importar que fuera una diosa. Solo me refrené porque me recordé que él no sentía más que repulsión por ella.

\- ¿Piensas que puedes dictar las reglas, niña? – me habló Izanami, alejándose de Seshomaru, y acercándose a mí, casi sin tocar el suelo - este es mi juego, y yo controlo quien entra o quién sale de mi casa.

\- No hemos comido nada originario a tu reino. No pertenecemos aquí – respondí con una falsa seguridad, ya que mi corazón de repente comenzó a sentirse pesado.

¿Podía ser ella tan cruel como para mantenernos allí abajo? Después de todo mi esfuerzo, ¿podía ella cambiar súbitamente las reglas que habíamos acordado? Estar tan cerca de la libertad y no poder alcanzarla era demasiado doloroso, y la ansiedad dentro de mi pecho fue demasiado grande como para soportarla.

No era justo. Había un final feliz en la distancia, sabía que existía, y no podía dejar que ella me lo arrebatara. Lo había buscado por demasiado tiempo como para que se me escapara entre los dedos.

Súbitamente tuve la necesidad de abalanzarme y atraer a Seshomaru a mis brazos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo había sentido tan cerca, y a pesar de que la diosa nos estaba viendo, no me importó en lo más mínimo. Que mirara. Había extrañado demasiado poder tocar al hombre que amaba, escuchar su voz, sentir su calor, y aquel instante que me permití a su lado, pareció darme la fuerza para seguir.

Me separé de su cuerpo y encaré nuevamente a la diosa.

\- He hecho lo que querías – dije – absolutamente todo. _''_ _Tan pronto te aparezcas en mi reino y me pruebes la existencia de una entrada, habrás ganado_ _''_ eso es lo que me dijiste. Bueno lo he hecho, estoy aquí mismo hablando contigo, y te estoy diciendo que gané de forma limpia. No tienes razón para dejarnos aquí.

Ella me miró con sorpresa durante un instante, antes de que su rostro volviera a la usual mascara de superioridad. Yo tenía razón, y ella lo sabía. ¿Pero era suficiente para convencerla de que nos dejara ir? ¿Qué tan sujetos estaban los dioses a sus propios tratos?

\- Por favor – agregué en voz baja – solo déjanos ir.

Estaba preparada para tirarme al piso y llorar. Preparada para perder lo poco que me quedaba de mi dignidad, y arrastrarme por el suelo a sus pies. Que se riera de mí, que disfrutara de mi dolor, pero que sintiera el suficiente respeto por mi esfuerzo, como para permitirme cobrarme la recompensa. Estaba preparada para seguir peleando.

Pero entonces, ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No te esfuerces en rogar, me aburre demasiado.

La diosa giró su muñeca en un movimiento casi imperceptible, y el cuerpo de Seshomaru cayó hacia adelante, ya no más sostenido por los grilletes. Yo me acerqué rápidamente, y me preparaba para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Sin embargo, él se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido, y empujó mi cuerpo detrás del suyo.

Verlo frente a mí, en toda su altura, y preparado para protegerme, a pesar del daño en su cuerpo, fue suficiente para que perdiera el aliento, y la familiaridad de la situación me hizo demasiado feliz. Quise abrazarlo, pero me refrené, porque aún no éramos libres. No todavía.

Luego de liberar a Seshomaru, la diosa de los muertos simplemente flotó hasta una roca cercana, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Sobre su mano apareció una manzana, y comenzó a comerla frente a nosotros, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en el mundo.

\- Solo respóndeme algo – dijo ella, tras dar un mordisco - has tenido ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿De un espíritu?

Me puse tensa, y pensé en mentir, pero me imaginé que muy seguramente ella sabría la respuesta de todas formas, así que ni siquiera lo intenté.

\- La tuve.

\- Tienes suerte – declaró mientras daba un nuevo mordisco – no todas las almas están dispuestas o tienen la habilidad de volver al reino de los vivos. Les quita su fuerza, y al final solo desaparecen porque su energía se agota. Tú debes tener un guardián a quien en vida le debías de importar.

 _¿Un guardián?,_ me pregunté.

Tardé unos pocos segundos en darme cuenta, pero cuando la respuesta me vino a la mente, fue tan sorprendente, que por poco me caigo al suelo.

 _Jaken…_

No se me ocurría ningún otro ser en el mundo que podría arriesgar su vida, incluso después de la muerte, para salvar a Seshomaru. La pequeña criatura siempre había sido un poco torpe, no muy fuerte o poderosa, pero fiel a su amo, y con el suficiente respeto a mí como para aceptarme como una compañera. La sensación de aquel orbe de luz, me había sido familiar, pero no del todo especifica, y aquel color verde chillón, ahora mismo me recordaba a su piel como nada más lo hacía.

Puede que su forma fuera distinta, pero aún era Jaken, o al menos eso me parecía. Si mi teoría era cierta, y aquella…bola de luz verde en verdad era mi antiguo amigo, eso significaba que me había buscado específicamente a mí, para liberar a Seshomaru del reino de los muertos. Había confiado en mí, ayudado a encontrar la respuesta dentro de mí misma, y se había manejado para hacerlo siendo solo una mísera alma sin cuerpo.

Mis ojos picaron nuevamente, y sin pensarlo comencé a gritar:

\- ¡Jaken, Jaken!

No sabía si recibiría una respuesta clara, pero necesitaba saberlo, o no podría vivir el resto de mi vida tranquila.

Detrás de una esquina, apareció el mismo orbe de luz como llamado por mi voz, y supe sin lugar a dudas que lo había atraído con la mención de su nombre. Sonreí, pero entonces noté que su luz se estaba perdiendo, y ese verde que me tendría que haber sido familiar, comenzó a parecerme transparente.

Con un frío horror en mis venas, supe que lo estaba perdiendo, que nuevamente tendría que despedirme, y como si el alma pudiera sentirme, la abracé a mi pecho.

\- Gracias – susurré, con lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas– gracias por ayudarme a salvarlo.

No obtuve respuesta alguna por supuesto. Sin un cuerpo, no había forma de que pudiera contestarme. Dios, me sentía tan destrozada. Enterarme de su muerte me había puesto triste, y prestar sus respetos a su tumba por poco me había hecho llorar hasta secarme por dentro. ¿Cómo podía despedirme otra vez? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo ir después de que nos había ayudado?

 _¿Es esto mi culpa?,_ pensé, _¿está desapareciendo porque no encontré la respuesta por mí misma?_

La culpa en mi interior crecía y se enredaba en mis entrañas, hasta el punto en que creí que podría doblarme al medio y vomitar, a pesar de que no tenía nada en mi estomago que sacar afuera. Pero entonces, la luz comenzó a brillar de forma intensa, y un calor agradable me llegó a todas partes del cuerpo. Como si un elemento externo me estuviera obligando a relajarme, tuve el repentino pensamiento de que todo estaría bien, y supe sin lugar a dudas, que aquellas palabras no eran mía.

Eran suyas, en mi cabeza. Estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, de demostrarme que no había culpa alguna.

Sonreí, y volví a agradecer a aquel pequeño orbe de luz, quien se alejó flotando de mi cuerpo, para acercarse al de Seshomaru.

El demonio frente a mí miró con curiosidad el elemento frente a él, y sin cambiar de expresión, lo tomó en su mano, cerrando los dedos con suavidad. En el gesto más gentil que lo he visto realizar en la vida, observé como Seshomaru acunaba entre sus manos aquella luz, y supe que era su forma de agradecerle. No dijo una sola palabra en voz alta, pero no fue necesario, se explicó de forma perfecta con su silencio.

Rápidamente, el espíritu fue perdiendo la intensidad, hasta que terminó desapareciendo entre sus dedos, y enseguida me sentí vacía. Las lagrimas me corrieron aún más furiosamente por el rostro.

\- ¿Adónde se ha ido? – pregunté a la diosa, con un temblor en mis manos.

\- Quién sabe – respondió Izanami, encogiéndose de hombros.

La miré, estupefacta.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Pero es que…

\- Mira niña, no es mi problema. Si piensas irte, hazlo ahora, porque colmas mi paciencia.

Entonces, giró su mano nuevamente en un quiebre de muñeca, y un viento muy fuerte nos levantó a Seshomaru y a mí en el aire, arrojándonos en una dirección desconocida, pero yo apenas lo noté. Mi corazón estaba demasiado ocupado como para tener miedo, y me encontré a mí misma pensando en el demonio que acababa de perder por segunda vez.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo, y lloré libremente en respuesta, sosteniéndome con los brazos, como si mi corazón se fuera a salir corriendo dentro de mi pecho. No me preocupé por estar mostrando una visión patética de mí, ya que algo en mí se había destrozado, y necesitaba sacarlo afuera o me ahogaría.

Así que mientras girábamos una y otra vez en el aire, yo lloré con intensidad. Incluso cuando el cuerpo de Seshomaru pareció encontrarme en el torbellino, y abrazarme, yo continué llorando. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho, y me sostuve de él como si la vida me fuera en ello, mientras dejaba salir todo mi dolor.

* * *

 **Sé que tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar, y tenía muchas ganas de que este fuera el ultimo capitulo del fic. Pero quedó tan largo que al final lo tuve que dividir en dos partes.**

 **Como había prometido que esta vez iba a subir el final si o si, no quise actualizar la historia hasta que no tuviera preparado y listo para subirse el ultimo capitulo.** **Así que ya que terminaron de leer este, les invito ahora a leer el siguiente, el cual subí al mismo tiempo :) Que lo disfruten!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Recobrar el conocimiento fue como despertar de un sueño tranquilo, pacifico incluso. Me sentía somnolienta, como si pudiera seguir durmiendo varias horas más sin tener necesidad alguna de levantarme y ponerme a hacer algo productivo. Mis parpados pesaban, y mis músculos estaban deliciosamente agotados, con la excusa perfecta para descansar el resto del día.

Pero por alguna razón me parecía que estaba perdiéndome de algo importante, ya que tenía un nudo de ansiedad doloroso en mi pecho, y no conseguía recordar la razón por la cual me sentía así. Aunque mi intención era darme mi muy merecido descanso, forcé mis parpados a abrirse, y me quedé observando un cielo oscuro, pero con un contraste de brillantes estrellas. La imagen era bastante bonita, la cual me recordaba a incontables noches que había observado un cielo muy parecido o igual. Noches que me había pasado en compañía de…

 _Seshomaru…_ , dije su nombre en mi cabeza, y de pronto los recuerdos de las últimas horas volvieron a mí con urgencia e intensidad. El corazón me comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, y me vi incapaz de quedarme quieta.

De un salto me incorporé, y comencé a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, buscando a mi demonio de cabello blanco y ojos dorados. Pero estaba tan mareada, que las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo nuevamente, como un objeto sin fuerza. El mundo pareció girar mientras caía, y en mi estúpida perspectiva torcida, observé a alguien acercarse a mí.

\- Seshomaru… - comencé a decir, intentando levantarme nuevamente.

Podía observar a una figura de largo cabello blanco aproximarse rápidamente hacia mí, y me sentí tan feliz, que nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a picarme tras los parpados. Él estaba allí, tan cerca, al alcance de mi mano, y yo podía…

\- Quédate quieta, ¿quieres?

Aquella voz rompió el hechizo en el que me había metido. Entonces mi visión se aclaró y vi que la persona frente a mí no era Seshomaru, sino su hermano. Ni siquiera intenté ocultar mi decepción.

\- Rin, maldita sea, te golpeaste la cabeza, quédate quieta…

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté, volviendo a ponerme de pie e ignorando su intención para que me sentara.

\- ¿Dónde está quien?

\- Seshomaru.

Di vueltas nuevamente, pero Inuyasha me detuvo y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada furiosa no se me pasó desapercibida.

\- ¿Te quieres tranquilizar un momento? Estuviste inconsciente por un buen rato y ahora no estás teniendo ningún sentido.

 _¿Inconsciente? ¿Pero de qué habla?_

En realidad ahora que me lo ponía a pensar… ¿Qué diablos había pasado conmigo? A pesar de que mis pensamientos estaban un poco entremezclados, recordaba a la perfección haber estado en el reino de los muertos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, negociando con la diosa Izanami e intentando salvarnos tanto a Seshomaru y a mí, de un destino miserable. Después de todo, una situación tan extremadamente estresante, es difícil de olvidar aunque me desmayara en el medio del asunto.

Anterior a eso, sin embargo, había estado con Inuasha en el borde de un acantilado, presenciando mi último atardecer, y preguntándome si alguien me extrañaría cuando me fuera. Un solo vistazo más a mi alrededor, y de repente, me quedó claro que me encontraba actualmente en el mismo sitio donde había comenzado aquel día. El mismo lugar exacto.

¿Estaba yo…viva? ¿De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos así sin más? ¿Era eso posible?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté, sin comprender.

A Inuyasha se ve que no le hizo gracia mi pregunta, porque enseguida se puso como una furia, y me gritó hasta que los oídos me rechinaron:

\- ¡¿Qué qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices eso tú a mí?!

Suponía que debía responder a su pregunta para aplacar su ira, pero la verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que él o yo comprendíamos sobre la situación, así que decidí quedarme callada, y dejar que se explicara un poco más. Incluso si era a los gritos.

\- ¡¿Qué creías que ibas a lograr, Rin?!

\- Eh… yo… ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

\- ¡¿Qué estúpida razón tienes para casi haberte arrojado a ti misma por un acantilado?!

\- ¿Casi? – pregunté, sin poder creerlo.

Inuyasha abrió la boca y supe que quería insultarme con absolutamente todas las palabras en su vocabulario, pero se contuvo. Quizás por el hecho de que yo estaba extremadamente confundida, y se me debía de ver en la cara.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó, tras respirar hondo – si te hubieras caído no estarías aquí hablando conmigo, estarías muerta.

 _Creí que ya lo estaba…_

De repente recordé otro dato: Izanami había dicho que yo no estaba muerta, y Sehsomaru también había dicho lo mismo. ¿Había vuelto a la vida nuevamente? ¿Me había manejado para revivirme yo sola? ¿O es que nunca había estado muerta para empezar?

\- Bueno, ya olvídalo, no sé qué te proponías a punto de saltar a tu muerte segura – volvió a hablar Inuyasha, y mi atención se desvió a él nuevamente – pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Por poco no logro sostenerte.

 _¿Me atrapó?,_ me pregunté, y con ese comentario estuve aún más confundida.

¿Cómo era posible que yo no hubiera caído por el acantilado? Recordaba haberme arrojado a mí misma, siguiendo el hilo en mi alma que me mantenía conectada con el sitio al que necesitaba llegar, y no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber sido atrapada. En el momento no había tenido mucha idea de lo que pasaría conmigo si me dejaba llevar por el empuje dentro de mi pecho, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco me había sentido especialmente como un cadáver.

 _¿Pero entonces qué pasó conmigo?_

Yo había viajado al reino de los muertos, de eso no había dudas. De alguna manera había encontrado una entrada, y había aterrizado en aquella caverna fría y oscura. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había gastado allí abajo, pero me parecía que unas buenas horas habían transcurrido.

¿Cómo podía estar viva después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Y cómo podía Inuyasha continuar la conversación como si no supiera que me había dado una escapada al reino de los muertos? ¿Es que él no se había dado cuenta?

\- Inuyasha – pregunté, interrumpiéndolo - ¿he estado todo el tiempo aquí?

Él me miró como si acabara de preguntarle si los pescados vuelan.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que has estado todo el tiempo aquí – respondió con normalidad, como si fuera el hecho más obvio del mundo.

Y quizás para él lo fuera, pero para mí ciertamente no. De alguna forma, había conseguido entrar al inframundo con mi alma, y no con mi cuerpo, el cual se quedó el resto del tiempo seguro a manos de Inuyasha.

Me toqué el pecho con la mano, y tras una breve mirada interior, me di cuenta que el hilo que me unía a la muerte aún estaba allí, perfectamente anclado en algún sitio de mi cuerpo. No me había perdido yendo al reino de los muertos, porque había tenido un camino claro dentro de mí, una cuerda metafórica que me ataba a un mundo mucho más oscuro. Y yo había encontrado la forma de trazar mis pasos para volver a mi propio cuerpo.

 _Un camino solo para mí._

Se sentía extraño, saber que tenía una habilidad en mi interior, que me permitía caminar seguramente entre los muertos, pero sin caer en su desdicha. ¿Había tenido siempre esa habilidad dormida dentro de mí? ¿Era producto de mis antiguos encuentros con la muerte? ¿Podía ir y venir de aquel sitio como se me antojara?

 _No,_ me dije, _de ser posible, no quiero volver allí hasta que esté lista para morir._ Lo cual con suerte, sería en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Rin, ¿me estas escuchando?

Di un salto, y abracé a un muy confundido Inuyasha. Él se quejó ligeramente cuando lo apreté con demasiada fuerza, sin embargo, y me alejé, poniendo las manos a mi espalda. Como semi demonio, tenía que empezar a controlar mi fuerza, o estaría lastimando a mucha gente.

\- Inuyasha, gracias – le dije, y le di un beso en la mejilla – por todo.

Entonces, sin una sola palabra más, salí corriendo, y me dispuse a buscar a la persona que supuestamente había traído conmigo del reino de los muertos. O al menos, eso estaba estipulado en la apuesta que acababa de ganar.

Comencé a correr por doquier, intentando enfocarme con mi sentido del olfato y el sonido, los cuales hacía tres días estaba aprendiendo a usar. De repente sentí un olor particular, uno que me recordaba a él, a pesar de que nunca lo había asociado con tanta importancia en el pasado. En aquel instante, sin embargo, fue todo lo que necesité para ubicarlo entre un mundo vasto.

Cambié de dirección de acuerdo al olor en el aire, y corrí aún más rápido. Mi corazón apenas podía soportar la espera, y forcé a mis pies a ir lo más rápido que pudieran.

 _Ya estoy llegando,_ pensé, _espérame solo un poco más…_

Y entonces lo vi.

Su pelo blanco fue lo primero que mis ojos captaron, luego su gran cuerpo, y por último, aquellos ojos dorados, que se clavaron en mí mientras me acercaba a él. Sin importarme absolutamente nada ni nadie, corrí hacia Seshomaru, y me le tiré encima como tantas veces lo había hecho siendo una niña. No me importaba si a él no le gustaba mi gesto, o si lo incomodaba, o lo que fuera, yo tenía la necesidad de romper con nuestra distancia.

Pero no puedo decir que no me alegré cuando él no me alejó de su cuerpo. Me dejó abrazarlo a mi antojo.

\- Seshomaru – murmuré contra su pecho – estas aquí.

Dios, ¿podía mi corazón latir con tanta intensidad sin matarme? Me sentía en el cielo. Dolorida, mareada, un tanto confundida, y muy hambrienta… pero abrazada al hombre que más amaba en la vida, así que estaba en el cielo.

Lo abracé con un poco más de fuerza, pero cuidadosa de no lastimarlo, ¿y no sonaba aquello tan tonto? Siempre había sido yo la frágil, con quien Seshomaru era obligado a ser especialmente cuidadoso, incluso con el más ligero toque. Yo había sido pequeña, débil, y con una fecha de expiración demasiado temprana al comparar la larga vida que él tendría.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, estábamos ambos en un nivel más parecido de acuerdo a habilidades, de acuerdo a fortaleza, y no solo de forma física. Por primera vez en la vida, podía mirarlo a los ojos, y llegar a compararme como su igual.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos felices, que tardé un rato en darme cuenta, que Seshomaru estaba un tanto tenso junto a mí. Desde que lo había abrazado, no había comentado ni una palabra, ni tampoco me había tocado de ninguna manera, y caí en la cuenta de que se sentía una cierta incomodidad en el aire. Subí la cabeza, y me encontré con una expresión extraña en su cara, una que no demasiadas veces le había visto.

Sospecha.

\- ¿Seshomaru? – pregunté, y levanté la mano para pasar mis dedos por su mejilla.

Pero entonces más rápido de lo que fui capaz de captar, Seshomaru me quitó de encima suyo, como quien se aleja de una plaga, y se apartó varios pasos hacia atrás. Yo me quedé congelada, y con los ojos como platos, mirándolo como si acabara de clavarme un cuchillo en las entrañas.

 _¿Me está…rechazando?_

Lentamente me puse de pie para no verlo desde el suelo, y con cuidado me acomodé la yukata.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos se cerraron en dos rendijas doradas, y a pesar de su aspecto maltrecho, comprendí que el demonio frente a mí no había perdido ni un ápice de su fuerza.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu trato con Izanami? – preguntó, con aquella voz amenazadora que reservaba para sus enemigos.

\- Yo… eh… no es importante eso ahora, todo por fin term…

\- Responde la pregunta, Rin.

Él ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de gritar o levantar la voz en lo más mínimo, porque solo hablarme con aquella voz tan desprovista de calor, me cortó a mitad de frase. La boca se me secó ligeramente, y de repente no estuve del todo segura que contarle mi plan a Seshomaru fuera una buena idea. Incluso una vez que ya había probado exitoso, sabía que no estaría contento con mis acciones.

Si me había dado nerviosismo contárselo a Inuyasha, pensar en decírselo a Seshomaru era como intentar tragar una piedra.

\- Aposté que podría encontrar una entrada a su reino – respondí rápidamente, casi sin respirar entre palabra y palabra.

Él no mostró reacción alguna, no enojo, o decepción, o tristeza. Solo el cambio en su respiración me dio a entender que lo había molestado. Enseguida seguí hablando para rellenar el silencio que se estaba haciendo insoportable.

\- Pero lo logré – contesté con una sonrisa un tanto temblorosa - conseguí entrar al…

\- Por lo que escuché, por poco no lo logras – me interrumpió, y su voz fue dura como un látigo - y no me parece extraño considerando que Izanami es una maestra para el engaño. Estuviste a punto de condenarte para siempre.

Me sentí encogerme ante sus palabras, y hacerme pequeñita una vez más. No sabía cómo, pero él muchas veces lograba hacerme sentir culpable por mis decisiones, y odiaba saber que lo había defraudado. En ese momento, por su elección de palabras, estaba segura que trataba de hacerme sentir vergüenza…y la verdad es que lo lograba.

Me mantenía fiel a mis acciones, pero eso no significaba que no me sintiera mal con su desaprobación.

\- Lo sé, en serio, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué excusa tienes para desperdiciar tu vida de esa forma?

Con esa pregunta, Seshomaru tocó una espina en mi interior, y a pesar de que pelear con él era lo último que estaba en mi mente tras nuestro reencuentro, me encontré a mi misma enojándome con él. ¿Desperdiciar mi vida? Intentar salvarlo de un trágico destino estaba lejos de la definición de ''desperdicio'', al menos en mi vocabulario.

\- Sé que su trato no me convenía, pero tenía que intentar algo…no podía dejarte allí.

\- Es exactamente lo que tendrías que haber hecho.

 _Ya basta,_ pensé, cerrando mis manos en puños. ¿Dejarlo allí? ¿Solo y sufriendo? ¿Pero quien diablos se pensaba que yo era?

No sabía porque Seshomaru se enfrascaba en pelear conmigo, pero al parecer necesitábamos pasar por aquella situación, descargarnos completamente antes de que pudiéramos seguir normalmente con nuestras vidas.

Bueno, por mí estaba bien.

\- ¿Incluso tú me vas a decir eso? – pregunté con una mueca - ¿luego de que intercambiaste tu vida por la mía? Eres un hipócrita.

Él gran y poderoso Seshomaru, capaz de aniquilar enemigos con el mero movimiento de su muñeca y sin que se le moviera un pelo, acababa de ser insultado por una criatura insignificante como yo. Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro por un segundo, antes de que volviera a ocultarla nuevamente con una máscara de enojo, y me alegré de ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de salirse con la suya, al menos cuando se trataba de él.

\- No, lo que yo hice fue diferente – respondió.

\- ¿Diferente cómo? Me llevaste engañada al inframundo, y realizaste un trato que te rogué que no tomaras, todo porque pensabas que era lo mejor para mí. ¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que mis acciones fueron un error?

Él se acercó hasta mí, y de repente pareció diez veces más amenazante, con su cuerpo echando chispas a nuestro alrededor. Si es que quería darme miedo, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de su objetivo, porque yo estaba demasiado cabreada para sentir miedo.

\- Lo hice para salvarte – me dijo, como si fuera un hecho tan obvio que me haría cambiar de opinión completamente.

\- ¡Y yo hice lo que hice para salvarte a ti! – grité, levantando un dedo y clavándolo en su pecho.

Él caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se alejó como si no soportara mi contacto o mi cercanía. Miró hacia otro lado, y yo intenté no desmoronarme allí mismo con su reacción. Notar como intentaba forzar una distancia, luego de todos mis esfuerzos para conseguir traerlo de vuelta a mi lado, me dolía más que cualquier dolor físico.

¿Su opinión sobre mí podía haber cambiado en solo tres días? ¿Se había olvidado ya de su confesión? ¿Por qué diablos seguíamos enfrascados en gritarnos el uno al otro si al final del día, ambos nos habíamos sacrificado por el otro? Solo quería que nuestra relación, fuera cual fuera que se desarrollara de ahora en más, llegara a un punto más sano, más normal. No ese ida y vuelta de gritos y echarle la culpa al otro.

Recordé súbitamente como habíamos sido ayudados por el espíritu de Jaken, y me pregunté si el pequeño demonio estaría decepcionado de que Seshomaru y yo perdiéramos el tiempo con estúpidas peleas. Pensar en él me entristecía, pero al menos, quería darle el suficiente honor a su espíritu y no seguir aumentando las llamas de este conflicto, que solo nos hacía mal.

Sin embargo, Seshomaru no parecía que tenía apuro alguno en hacer las paces, porque evitó por completo mi mirada al contestar:

\- Yo no necesitaba salvación, Rin.

Ante esa frase, el corazón pareció detenerse dentro del pecho, simplemente dejar de latir como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo. A mi alrededor, todo sonido murió, y sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza unas mil veces.

 _¿No necesitaba salvación?_

Cerré las manos en puños, y me acerqué a pasos agigantados frente a él. Estaba tan furiosa que pensé que podría echar humo por las orejas.

\- Ese es tu problema.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó él, sin entender.

\- Me escuchaste, ese es tu maldito problema. Eres tan estúpidamente poderoso, que te crees que no puedes confiar en nadie…ni siquiera en mí, al parecer – respondí - siempre fui yo la que era salvada por ti una y otra vez, y la única vez que intento hacer lo mismo por ti… me dices que prefieres estar muerto. ¿Por qué te odias tanto a ti mismo?

Aquel no era un tema que él estuviera particularmente deseoso de tocar. Después de todo, ya lo habíamos discutido largo y tendido aquella noche en que me había tomado bajo la luna. La noche en que le había mentido sobre mi experiencia amorosa, y él me había tomado con demasiada fuerza. La noche en que me había confesado que se veía a sí mismo como un monstruo, y la culpa lo había carcomido hasta el punto de volver a abandonarme en una aldea humana. Una noche tempestuosa en nuestra historia, y sin embargo, una que me dio una perspectiva mucho más clara de la visión que él tenía sobre sí mismo.

Quería cambiar su opinión, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando él era tan testarudo? ¿Cómo convencerlo de que él valía la pena ser salvado?

Seshomaru buscaba cambiar de tema rápidamente, se lo veía en los ojos, particularmente en la manera en que evitaba mirarme. Para ser un demonio altamente poderoso, parecía perder parte de su confianza cuando tenía que ser sincero conmigo, y prefería dar vueltas antes que responderme claramente. Como en aquel momento:

\- Te he dicho que los demonios no perdemos tiempo con…

\- ¿Sentimientos? – adiviné, interrumpiéndolo - la mierda no los tienes, Seshomaru. No me niegues que eres capaz de sentir cuando me dijiste que me amabas.

Hizo una mueca, como si se avergonzara de ese recuerdo, y de repente mi mente se nubló con una nueva duda.

\- ¿O piensas retractarte? – pregunté, con miedo de mi propia pregunta - ¿a eso viene esta discusión? Después de todo lo que pasamos para por fin estar en este sitio, en este momento perfecto en que ambos estamos a salvo… ¿piensas devolver tus palabras?

Él no respondió. Absolutamente. Nada.

El corazón, ya magullado, se terminó por romperse dentro de mí, como quien quiebra un cristal. El silencio de Seshomaru, fue más potente que cualquier palabra, y entendí su posición fuerte y clara.

Él no estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo.

Fuera lo que fuera que sentía por mí, Seshomaru ya me había advertido que los demonios no eran criaturas amorosas, no se relacionaban demasiado con otros seres, y ciertamente no necesitaban de nada ni de nadie. En verdad, no sé porque me vi tan sorprendida, quizás porque había esperado otra cosa tras su confesión en el reino de los muertos. Había esperado un final feliz. Pero el hecho es que él nunca me había dicho expresamente que se asentaría conmigo por el resto de su vida, o que me llevaría nuevamente con él. No me había dicho nada en realidad…solo que me quería. Y estúpidamente, solo en aquel momento estaba dándome cuenta que aquello no era importante. Él podía quererme, pero eso no significaba que estaba dispuesto a una vida conmigo.

Si es que los últimos días había sentido ansiedad, en ese momento no sentí más que veneno en mis venas, una dolorosa corriente que atravesó mi cuerpo, y me dejó en lágrimas. Intenté retenerlas dentro de mí, pero me fue imposible, y frente a él, lloré libremente, porque una vez más, le había permitido romperme el corazón. Y eso no era culpa de nadie más que mía.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no puedo seguirte pidiendo más. Me rindo, no puedo… - intenté decir, pero me atraganté con un sollozo - simplemente no puedo seguir esperando eternamente por algo que no va a suceder nunca. No es justo… y ya estoy cansada.

\- Rin…

\- No – le interrumpí - solo…vuelve a irte como siempre haces y escóndete bajo esa fachada que tan bien saber mantener.

Me di vuelta, y sin decir una palabra más, comencé a correr. Las lágrimas en mis ojos, apenas me dejaban ver por dónde iba, pero eso no me importaba, cualquier sitio era mejor con tal de alejarme lo suficiente.

Con sorpresa y dolor, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que yo huía de él, sin que tuviera que echarme primero. Las veces anteriores, era Seshomaru quien me había convencido o obligado que me alejara de su lado, alegando que era lo mejor para mí. ¿Ahora? Era yo quien no podía esperar a poner distancia entre los dos, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo me dolía en el alma.

No quería más que volver por donde había venido…pero no podía seguir siendo un peso muerto, una molestia de la que él se tenía que encargar. Yo le había confesado mis sentimientos, le había mostrado que era capaz de comprometerme con él, de crear un puente entre nuestros mundos, así que mi parte ya estaba hecha. Si él quería encontrarme, sabía dónde buscarme, pero yo ya no podía seguir forzando la situación a mi antojo.

Había corrido unos meros metros, cuando de repente, sentí que me tiraban de la mano, y con un un tirón perdía el equilibrio. Caí hacia atrás, y el cuerpo de Seshomaru me estabilizó sobre mis pies. Me disponía a seguir mi huida cobarde sin decir ni una palabra, pero entonces sentí sus brazos cerrarse a mi alrededor, y su calidez me inmovilizó entera.

\- No he dicho que fuera a irme – lo escuché decir en voz baja.

Pestañeé, confundida.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté, solo para asegurarme de que en verdad había escuchado bien.

\- Nunca dije que fuera a irme.

\- No has dicho nada en absoluto - remarqué.

Por un instante él no respondió, y yo aguanté el aliento. Si pensaba volver a tirarme a un lado, me pareció cruel de su parte detenerme, y quise soltarme de su agarré. Por fortuna, él eligió aquel momento para contestar:

\- Tienes razón.

Él me dio vuelta en sus brazos, y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Lejos de cualquier signo de enojo, su mirada por primera vez me pareció decidida. Intenté no perderme en aquel brillo dorado que tantas horas de sueño me quitaba.

\- ¿Qué estoy esperando exactamente, Seshomaru? – pregunté.

\- Mi confesión.

Tragué saliva, pero no dejé que me convenciera con aquella respuesta vaga, me debía mucho más que eso.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque no estoy escuchando ninguna.

Él respiró hondo, y pareció preparado para meterse en la batalla más dura que se enfrentaría nunca.

\- Mis palabras aquel día… eran ciertas.

\- ¿Cuales exactamente?

Sabía a cuales se refería por supuesto, pero diablos, necesitaba oírselo decir. En mí habían demasiadas dudas, alimentadas más que nada por su falta de respuesta, así que él tenía que hacerse cargo por sus acciones, sin importar lo mucho que lo avergonzaran.

Por segunda vez en toda mi vida, vi sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente de rojo, y frunció el ceño. La imagen fue tan extraña, tan adorable a su propia manera, como si se enojara por su propia reacción, que me encontré a mí misma sonriendo…antes incluso de escuchar sus siguientes palabras:

\- Te…quiero.

El corazón roto dentro de mi pecho pareció empezar a enmendarse entonces, unir los pedazos de si mismo hasta juntarse nuevamente, y comenzar a latir furiosamente. Para ese entonces, mis mejillas también se iluminaron con su propio calor, y me dije que aquel, era ciertamente el momento más feliz de toda mi vida. Como podía este hombre hacerme pasar de la más absoluta tristeza a la más completa felicidad con solo una frase, iba más allá de mi entendimiento.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijiste? – pregunté, golpeando ligeramente su pecho - ¿por qué insistías en que…te tendría que haber dejado solo allí abajo?

\- Porque sé exactamente lo cerca que estuve de condenarte a mi mismo destino – respondió, y elevó su mano para quitar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro – mi reacción también me sorprendió.

 _Lo he asustado,_ pensé, y a pesar de que no tenía forma de saberlo por seguro, me pareció una idea bastante probable.

Jamás me lo admitiría, y no necesitaba que lo hiciera, pero algo me decía que darse cuenta que yo podría pasar la eternidad en el mismo sufrimiento que él…le había dado miedo por mí. Suponía que por esa razón me había gritado, y tratado de mantener una cierta distancia. Podía entender su reacción. Al fin y al cabo, yo también había despotricado a mi antojo a aquel demonio luego de enterarme que se había arriesgado de esa manera por mí, y también había estado asustada. En su lugar, yo también habría necesitado alejarme un poco para aclararme la cabeza.

Me hacía feliz pensar que podía generar esos sentimientos dentro de él, incluso si no sabía lo que hacer con ellos, y me encontré a mí misma esperando siempre hacer nacer nuevas emociones en su interior.

\- Bueno, ¿qué pensabas? ¿Creías que podrías corresponder mis sentimientos y luego irte a vivir con otra mujer? Ni en tus sueños – le dije, de forma divertida y con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Una sonrisa que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era genuina.

\- Rin, déjame ser claro – dijo él, atrayendo mi atención y obligándome a ponerme seria - jamás vas a volver a arriesgarte de esa forma.

No pude soportarlo, y volví a sonreír. A pesar de lo demandante que había sonado su afirmación, como una orden en vez de un pedido, me encontré a mí misma extremadamente contenta de escuchar esas palabras. Quería que él me cuidara, que yo le importara lo suficiente como para protegerme, y que me dejara hacer lo mismo por él.

Elevé mis brazos, y probé apoyar las manos en sus hombros. Cuando él no me detuvo, seguía mi camino hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su cuello, y me subí de puntas de pie.

\- Si te quedas a mi lado de ahora en más, esa es una promesa que puedo cumplir…porque yo también te quiero.

Y entonces él lo hizo, me obsequió esa pequeña sonrisa solo para mí. Solo una elevación de las comisuras de sus labios, un gesto que para cualquier otra persona habría pasado desapercibido por lo mínimo que parecía, pero no para mí, porque estaba acostumbrada a notar cada detalle en él. Cada pequeño gesto.

Mi corazón latió aún más fuerte, y me pregunté si se me podría salir del pecho.

\- No planeo irme a ningún sitio – contestó sencillamente.

Y fue él, no yo, sino él…quien descendió su boca sobre la mía de forma ligera. Como una caricia del ala de una mariposa, y sin embargo, con la suficiente intensidad como para elevarme la temperatura, me besó hasta derretirme. Sus brazos se cerraron aún más a mi alrededor, y su mano sobre mi baja espalda pareció quemar bajo su toque.

Seshomaru me dio el beso que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, aquel gesto que me hizo comprender claro como el agua el mensaje que quería darme, el único que siempre había querido escuchar:

 _Eres mía._

* * *

 **Bueno, siendo totalmente sincera, este SI es el ultimo capitulo, pero planeo escribir un epilogo corto, y un capitulo extra post de los eventos del final (que ya decidí va a ser rated M por escenas subidas de tono), pero este es el final ''oficial'' digamos. La historia queda cerrada acá, a pesar de los capítulos que voy a agregar después.**

 **Estoy hace casi un año y medio con esta historia y no puedo creer que la terminé. Me encantó totalmente escribirla, fue una practica increíble, siento que mejoré un montón (aunque todavía me queda mucho por mejorar) y estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado :) De verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios, y los mensajes, siempre me alegran muchísimo. Y gracias por seguir la historia hasta al final conmigo :)**

 **Espero que les guste, tanto este capitulo, como los extra que quiero publicar dentro de poco. Y amo esta pareja, así que asumo que no va a ser mi ultimo fic sobre ellos, pero no tengo ni idea que voy a escribir después de esto,** **¿alguna sugerencia?**

 **Un beso, y de nuevo muchas gracias!**


	28. Extra chapter (part 1)

**Capitulo extra (parte 1)**

 _Seis meses después…_

\- ¡¿Entonces aún no te has acostado con Seshomaru?!

Me atraganté con el trago que acababa de pasar por mi garganta un mero segundo antes de escuchar aquel comentario, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no hacer el ridículo teniendo que escupirlo. Pero por supuesto se trataba de mi torpe persona, y me encontré a mí misma tosiendo y derramando sake sobre el suelo de una forma humillante.

Perfecto.

\- ¿Quieres hablar más alto, Risako? – preguntó Kagome, mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda - creo que la aldea vecina no te ha oído todavía.

La mujer en cuestión al menos tuvo la decencia de verse arrepentida, aunque eso no hizo demasiado por disminuir la vergüenza que yo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, peor aún, me hizo sentir hasta un poco inmadura por mi reacción.

 _No debí habérselos contado,_ me dije.

La que debería haber sido una tranquila ''noche de chicas'' (como Kagome había bautizado nuestra pequeña reunión) se había desviado completamente por un camino que yo no estaba segura de querer tomar o poder manejar. Pero ¿que esperaba? Estúpidamente (y luego de varios vasos de sake) me había encontrado a mí misma confesando a mis dos grandes amigas, la preocupación más notoria en mi cabeza: que incluso después de tantos meses juntos, aún no había sucedido ninguna…actividad física con Seshomaru. Y cuando decía ninguna, de verdad me estaba refiriendo a NADA en absoluto, ni siquiera un beso o una caricia en la mejilla. Incluso les había confesado que estaba empezando a pensar que él no quería tocarme…

Me sentí humillada nuevamente de solo recordar mis palabras bochornosas, necesitadas, y francamente descorazonadas. Pero, sinceramente, con ese escenario, ¿Quién diablos no se sentiría rechazada o desmotivada con la vida? El hombre que amaba, el que había esperado por tanto tiempo, por el que había dado mi vida… no parecía tener interés alguno por tocarme, y con cada día que pasaba sin que ninguno de los dos moviera un dedo para cambiar la situación, me generaba una ansiedad muy molesta en mi pecho.

Sin darme cuenta, apuré otro trago por mi garganta.

\- Lo siento – dijo Risako sinceramente, trayendo mis pensamientos de vuelta al presente - no pretendía hacerte sentir mal o avergonzarte.

\- Lo sé – respondí suspirando – creo que estoy un poco más preocupada por esto de lo que pensaba…

Ya había tenido conversaciones honestas y abiertas con Risako en el pasado, y sabía que la chica no me juzgaría ni se burlaría de mí. Después de todo, ella sabía a grandes rasgos la historia entre Seshomaru y yo, incluyendo los trapos sucios, que hubiera preferido que nadie supiera. De haber querido humillarme, simplemente habría dejado correr esas historias. Pero todo lo contrario, ella siempre había sido dulce y confiable, y sabía que solo tenía curiosidad por mí. El alcohol en su cuerpo probablemente le había hecho soltar un poco la lengua, lo cual podía entender perfectamente, teniendo en cuenta que yo también me había permitido hablar de más a causa del maldito sake, y ahora me estaba arrepintiendo.

\- No sé si quiero hablar de esto, chicas.

\- Bueno, sé que es un tema privado…pero podría hacerte sentir mejor – aportó Risako – incluso podríamos ayudarte.

Puede que fuera el alcohol en mi sistema, pero de repente el comentario de mi amiga me pareció el más lógico del mundo. El tema ya estaba afuera de todas formas, y francamente, hacía tiempo que me estaba empezando hacer falta hablar de aquello con alguien, así que, ¿Por qué no aprovecharme de la situación y desahogarme aunque fuera? No podía pensar en otras dos mejores personas en quien apoyarme que Risako y Kagome.

Fuera o no humillante, necesitaba descargarme.

\- Seis meses… - dije en voz baja.

\- Disculpa, no puedo escucharte, ¿Qué dijiste, Rin? – preguntó Kagome.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de pura vergüenza, pero aún así, no me permití detenerme. Inflé mi pecho y grité:

\- ¡Han pasado seis meses y él no me toca!

Súbitamente algo dentro de mi pecho pareció inflarse ante tanta presión, y reventar en mil pedazos, hasta dejar salir todas aquellas dudas y sentimientos que había intentado esconder bajo llave. Aquella fortaleza que me había construido en mi interior, para evitar analizar demasiado de cerca mi situación con Seshomaru, de repente se había venido abajo, y yo estaba demasiado ebria, demasiado triste, y demasiado nerviosa como para poder rearmarla. Todo estaba libre ahora, corriendo en un descontrol por mi cabeza.

 _¡Seis meses!,_ me dije sin poder creerlo. Seis malditos meses habían pasado desde que Seshomaru y yo habíamos empezado a convivir como una pareja enamorada formalmente. Seis meses desde que se había confesado conmigo. Seis meses desde que habíamos vuelto literalmente de las garras de la muerte… y aún así él no me tocaba.

Al principio yo no había estado en absoluto apurada por desarrollar una relación física con él, ya que lo había presionado a Seshomaru en el pasado con ese tema, y el resultado no había sido bueno para ninguno de los dos. Además, como no vivíamos día a día en la aldea junto a Inuyasha y mis amigas (tan solo volvíamos en esporádicas visitas) significaba que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasábamos él y yo solos recorriendo el mundo, y había asumido que con el tiempo, el sexo terminaría pasando de forma natural, sin tener que forzar nada.

Pero claramente había supuesto mal.

El tiempo había ido pasando, sí, pero Seshomaru no había hecho o dicho nada en absoluto que me diera a entender que esperaba algo más de mí, y eso me estaba volviendo un poco loca porque sus razones no eran del todo claras. En su momento había pensado que quizás él se estaba tomando su tiempo, porque aún me veía como una niña inocente a sus ojos, y le estaba costando un poco quitarme de esa categoría. Después de todo, a un demonio tan longevo como él, al que el tiempo parecía apenas tocarle, me parecía probable que tuviera algunos problemas en acostumbrarse a cambios. En especial a un cambio tan grande, como el hecho de que la niña que él había rescatado y prácticamente criado, se convirtiera de repente en una mujer que lo deseaba. No quería que me viera como una niña, pero comprendía que no debía ser sencillo para él verme en otra luz, y por eso le di tiempo sin decir nada.

Pero conforme los meses transcurrían, comencé a preguntarme si en verdad él no tenía necesidad alguna de tener una relación intima conmigo, como si no le hiciera falta para nada, y no me estaba pareciendo generarle un…deseo de ningún tipo.

Había considerado empezar las cosas yo misma, aunque fuera para tantear el terreno… pero solo necesitaba recordar la única noche que habíamos compartido juntos, la noche en que nos habíamos herido mutuamente, y de repente me encontraba a mí misma echándome hacia atrás como una cobarde. Si bien aquella noche no había sido especialmente placentera, no era el dolor, o el acto en sí, lo que me daba miedo recrear, era la reacción que Seshomaru podría tener si simplemente le proponía una repetición de aquel fiasco. Todavía podía recordar la forma en que se había alejado de mí, como me había mirado como si lo hubiera traicionado, y el hecho de que al día siguiente me había abandonado nuevamente en otro sitio, como si yo no le importara.

Parte de mí sabía que esta vez él no me dejaría atrás esta vez, porque ahora estábamos comprometidos a estar juntos…pero aún así, mi estúpido corazón no quería arriesgarse y salir herido otra vez. Necesitaba que fuera él quien me diera una señal, una palabra, un gesto, un algo… que me permitiera saber que él me deseaba, o que al menos aún me quería.

Así que lo dejé pasar un día, y otro, y luego otro, hasta que los meses habían ido corriendo y no estábamos más cerca de lo que habíamos estado en los últimos 10 años que estuvimos separados. Seis meses juntos, y uno al vernos pensaría que no podíamos tocarnos porque alguno de los dos llevaba la plaga.

\- Rin, cálmate – me intentó decir Risako, haciendo que me enfocara de vuelta en ella – no es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte tanto.

\- Si, es cierto – comentó Kagome, intentando animarme – muchas parejas esperan.

\- Y se requiere un tiempo diferente para cada persona.

\- Exacto, quizás solo necesitas…

\- ¿Tiempo? – interrumpí – no, tiempo es exactamente lo que no necesito.

 _Me estoy haciendo sonar como una pervertida que solo busca sexo,_ pensé mientras me frotaba los ojos, intentando hacer desaparecer un dolor de cabeza.

\- No es que necesite…acostarme con él ahora mismo, ni nada parecido – confesé en voz baja - no me importa esperar… pero no siento que vaya a pasar en algún momento tampoco.

\- Bueno, ¿has intentado…dárselo a entender? – preguntó Risako, moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Negué con la cabeza, pero no me expliqué más porque no estaba segura cuanto develar sobre todo lo que había pasado entre Seshomaru y yo. Nuestra historia era agotadora, delicada, y no sabía si estaba en el correcto estado mental para meterme en aquel campo minado. Pero al mismo tiempo, no hablar, era casi peor.

Apuré otro vaso de sake por mi garganta hasta terminármelo. Suponía que iba a arrepentirme al día siguiente por la manera estúpida en la que estaba tomando, pero en ese momento no me importaba en lo más mínimo, y me daba cierto coraje.

\- Me siento…sola – confesé, y a mis oídos, mi voz sonó demasiado triste para mi gusto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto – estoy con él todos los días. Comemos, paseamos, viajamos, charlamos juntos, incluso dormimos relativamente cerca…y aún así me siento sola.

\- Pero, ¿por qué te sientes así? Sabes que te quiere.

\- Si lo sé, solo…creo que esperaba otra cosa.

No me arrepentía de mi decisión de elegir a Seshomaru, y sabía que jamás lo haría. Pero me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que la relación romántica que las demás parejas compartían ante mis ojos… podía no aplicarse a nuestro caso específico, considerando que mi pareja era un demonio más frío que el hielo y con un entendimiento muy básico sobre las emociones.

Sabía que no era incapaz de sentir amor, me lo había demostrado lo suficiente en el pasado, pero eso no me aseguraba que fuera a gustarle mucho los besos, o las palabras de cariño, o el mero contacto físico cuando dos personas se dan de la mano. Aquellas cosas que había pensado que eran tontas y un poco inútiles, ahora mismo me encontraba a mí misma deseándolas, por el simple hecho de que lo deseaba con locura a él. Nadie más me había hecho sentir así.

\- Lo siento un poco distante… – expliqué – no, no es cierto, en realidad está igual que siempre… ¡pero no tendría que estarlo! Somos una pareja, ¿no? Nuestra relación no puede ser igual eternamente. Tendría que ser más…

Dejé de hablar porque yo misma me di cuenta que no estaba más que delirando. No podía sorprenderme demasiado el venirme a enterar que mi pareja no era el ser más romántico del planeta, porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le interesaba algo tan banal como el romance. ¿Y quién sabía? Quizás el sexo tampoco le fuera a interesar demasiado.

 _Estúpida_ _, Rin, ¿Qué esperabas?,_ me dije, como por décima vez aquel día. ¿Cuántas veces me había hecho a mí misma esa pregunta en el correr de los meses? Simplemente demasiadas.

\- Bueno, es una transición muy grande la que están haciendo – me explicó Kagome – no puedes esperar que suceda de la noche a la mañana.

\- ¡Pero ha pasado medio año! No estoy pidiendo que nos apuremos, pero al menos…si me diera un beso o algo así…

 _Él podría tratar…,_ pensé, _por mí podría intentarlo un poco más._

Diablos, habían ocasiones en que ni siquiera nos dirigíamos las buenas noches. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de besos que nos habíamos dado, y Seshomaru no me había vuelto a decir un ''te quiero'' luego de aquel día en que volvimos juntos del inframundo. Hasta yo, que lo amaba y admiraba tanto, podía darme cuenta que la situación ya se estaba volviendo un poco ridícula, y no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar. No estaba segura que tipo de relación Seshomaru habría estado esperando mantener conmigo, pero ciertamente, yo no compartía la lejanía entre nosotros.

Necesitaba más, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podía pretender con él lo contrario.

Dejé el vaso de sake sobre el suelo y me puse de pie de un salto, sorprendiéndolas a las dos.

\- Ustedes me dicen que no es grave, pero para mí lo es – respondí, sosteniéndome sutilmente de la pared con una mano porque la cabeza me había empezado a dar vueltas - el hecho de que mi pareja no quiera tocarme para mí es un problema.

\- Rin, no creo que no quiera tocarte…

\- ¡Bueno, lo parece! – grité sin poder evitarlo, y comencé a caminar dentro de la pequeña cabaña en la que estábamos metidas - a veces creo…que hasta me evita.

La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de golpear algo, pero con mi nueva fuerza demoníaca, nunca podía estar segura de si se me iría de las manos, y de todas formas no quería asustar a mis amigas, por lo que me contuve.

 _El alcohol y una semi demonio primeriza no pueden ser una buena combinación,_ pensé, y el acordarme que aún quedaba sake me dieron ganas de volver a mi vaso.

\- Rin, no desesperes – dijo Risako arrastrándome al suelo a su lado – todas las parejas tienen sus problemas, y este es solamente uno de los muchos que van a tener que resolver a lo largo del camino.

\- Lo sé, es… es que… no sé cómo manejar esto… nunca estuve en esta situación.

Me tiré hacia atrás sobre el suelo y me dejé caer hasta acostarme. De repente sentía demasiado calor, y me abrí el cuello de la yukata hasta sentir que podía hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones. Respiré hondo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Has intentado hablarlo con él? – preguntó Kagome, y la sentí recostarse a mi lado – ¿decirle lo que piensas?

\- ¿Conoces a Seshomaru? – pregunté resoplando.

''Hablar con Seshomaru'' era sinónimo de tener una conversación contigo mismo, y cada tanto escuchar un monosílabo de respuesta. Con suerte.

\- Sé que él es de pocas palabras – respondió Kagome - pero estoy segura de que si intentas hablar con él, va a escucharte.

\- Escucharme si, siempre me escucha, pero no creo que sea muy participativo en la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Suspiré y abrí los ojos para mirar a Kagome a la cara. Estaba cansada, tanto en general, como específicamente de aquel tema, pero ya que había abierto la discusión, al menos me podía dignar a terminarla. Me senté y jugué con un hilo suelto de mi yukata mientras hablaba.

\- Porque evita los temas que no quiere o no puede manejar – expliqué – no sé si parte de él considera que puede evitarlos hasta que desaparezcan por arte de magia o qué, pero la verdad es que el hombre se cierra totalmente a cualquier tipo de comunicación. Y no puedo sonsacarle un solo sentimiento.

Risako tomó un trago de Sake y me abrazó, por poco cayéndoseme encima, pero la atrapé antes de que nos diéramos contra el suelo.

\- Eso no es algo especial de tu hombre, cariño, mi esposo hace lo mismo. Creo que todos los hombres vienen diseñados de esa forma.

Su comentario me habría parecido gracioso, de no haber estado tan molesta.

\- ¡Pero es tan frustrante! – agregué - a veces incluso pienso que todo en nuestra relación ocurre porque yo estoy ahí para forzar a Seshomaru a ser honesto consigo mismo. Odio que eso pase, me agota.

\- Entiendo ese sentimiento perfectamente – apuntó Kagome, antes de sentarse y acompañar su comentario con un buen trago.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme un tanto más aliviada pudiéndome descargar con mis amigas, y comprender que, como yo, ellas también pasaban por sus problemas en pareja. Al parecer, ni siquiera eran tan diferentes de los míos.

\- Odio tener que sonsacarle sentimientos, me hace sentir un poco insoportable, pero es que el hombre es como una tumba, y se esfuerza en negarse a sí mismo. Como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, los dos lo queríamos, pero si no hubiera sido porque le mentí en la cara, él nunca habría accedido a acostarse conmigo, porque no quería ''mancillar'' su idea inocente de mí.

Acordarme de aquella noche era como clavarme un puñal en el pecho.

Odiaba recordar la forma en que le había mentido sobre mi experiencia previa, o más bien, la falta de ella. Odiaba recordar todo lo que había pasado de allí en adelante, e incluso casi un año más tarde, aún me costaba pensar en esa noche como la primera, y única vez, que habíamos tenido juntos.

¿Por qué le había importado tanto el hecho de que yo no fuera inocente? ¿Por qué no había querido tocarme antes de que le mintiera? ¿Por qué tuve necesidad de mentirle en absoluto? Eran cuestiones que aún me abordaban, y que no estaba segura de querer compartirlas en voz alta, pero de todos modos, sabía que aquel no era un tema que Seshomaru estuviera muy emocionado por tocar.

 _Si por él fuera,_ pensé, _creo que no hablaríamos en absoluto._

\- ¿No será esa noche la razón por la que no ha sucedido ningún avance? – preguntó Kagome de repente, rompiendo mi línea de pensamiento - quizás solo necesitan hablarlo y aclarar las cosas…

\- ¿Qué hay que aclarar? Le mentí de que no era virgen, él fue un poco demasiado rudo conmigo, y enseguida se dio cuenta de mi mentira. No fue un buen momento para ninguno de los dos.

Necesitaba ''arreglar'' aquel mal recuerdo de alguna forma, darnos una posibilidad de repetir la noche, pero cambiando las cosas. Esta vez sin mentiras, sin traiciones, solo cariño. Necesitaba desesperadamente formar nuevos recuerdos con él, y no estaba segura por qué Seshomaru no sentía la misma desesperación que yo.

\- Bueno… las primeras veces por lo general son dolorosas e incomodas, Rin, y ambos seguramente dramatizaron un poco las cosas, no es razón para que no puedan hablarlo.

Tragué un trago final de sake, y me pasé la mano por el rostro para quitarme unas gotas de sudor que se habían arremolinado en mis sienes.

\- Creo que él piensa que me violó – murmuré.

Sentí el cambio en el ambiente apenas dije aquella frase, y vi como Kagome perdía su expresión ebria y me miraba seriamente.

\- ¿Fue así? – preguntó la chica, con una expresión aterradora, como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse a asesinar a alguien.

\- ¡Claro que no! – me apresuré a aclarar - yo lo quería, yo lo seduje, y yo tuve la palabra final. Si vamos a echar culpas, fui yo quien se forzó sobre él, y quien le aseguró que podía manejar una buena sesión de sexo duro. Él solo siguió mis deseos.

Kagome se relajó un poco, y creo que por primera vez en toda la noche, comprendió la situación en la que me había metido.

\- Quiero tener una relación amorosa con Seshomaru, pero él no parece pensar lo mismo. No estoy segura si es porque aún se siente culpable por aquella noche, o si todavía me ve como una niña, o si simplemente no tiene necesidad alguna de tocarme…sea por la razón que fuera, él no parece compartir lo que me pasa.

\- Te informo que si te ve de esa forma, tiene que pedirle a alguien que arregle sus ojos, porque esos pechos no son los de ninguna niña – me dijo Risako en broma, guiñándome un ojo.

Yo sonreí por su chiste, pero estaba demasiado angustiada como para sentirme divertida de verdad. Habían demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza, y sabía que él único capaz de disiparlas era Seshomaru, pero me daba un poco de nervios cual podría llegar a ser su reacción a aquel tema. ¿Me diría que estaba imaginándome cosas, o me entendería en cierta medida?

\- Lo único que sé, es que no quiero presionarlo – dije - ya lo hice antes y ambos salimos heridos de eso.

\- No creo que lo presiones si tan solo intentas comunicarle tus inseguridades, Rin.

\- ¿Y si me rechaza? – pregunté, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

 _No creo que pueda sobrevivir a eso,_ pensé. Jamás.

Seshomaru no sería cruel conmigo, ni me haría sentir mal a propósito, estaba segura. Pero eso no quería decir que su rechazo, por más amable y considerado que pudiera ser, no fuera a dolerme como mil demonios.

\- Están en una relación, Rin, para bien o para mal, se deben al menos una conversación. Ambos son demonios ahora y tienen demasiados siglos por delante como para no ser sinceros con el otro – apuntó Kagome.

Como siempre, Kagome era la más sensata de nuestro pequeño grupo, y en esos momentos de madurez, me acordaba repentinamente de que la chica me llevaba unos años más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Quizás era por el hecho de que era la única de nosotras que ya era madre, pero el hecho es que sus palabras tuvieron mucho sentido para mí.

Debía ser sincera con Seshomaru, darle a entender mis dudas, y más que nada, quería que él me reconfortara. Me daba miedo, pero si me creía preparada para estar en una relación con él, entonces tenía que estar preparada para enfrentar los problemas que aquello conllevaba, ¿no es verdad? Kagome tenía razón, pero no me imaginaba que tipo de conversación podría surgir de mi intento de sincerarme con él. ¿Estaba lista para averiguarlo?

\- Si, ya basta de preguntas sin respuestas – anunció Risako, antes de ponerse de pie y arrastrarme con ella – tú, señorita, vas a marchar con tu hombre, vas a tener una conversación sincera, y vas a tener sexo de una vez por todas.

\- Risako, no creo que ahora sea… - empezó a decir Kagome, pero yo la frené.

De repente, me pareció una idea muy lógica, el hecho de ir borracha con mi novio, a hablar de un tema extremadamente delicado, con el objetivo de tener sexo. Considerando que usualmente era demasiado cobarde estando sobria, la cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre en ese momento me pareció la solución a todos mis problemas.

Además, la perspectiva de por fin acostarme con Seshomaru me atrajo demasiado como para pensar en otra cosa.

\- ¡Mierda, tienes razón! – grité – necesito hablar con él ahora.

\- Y tener sexo – añadió Risako, tras dar una palmada en mi hombro, y con una sonrisa tonta agregó – mañana quiero saber todos los detalles sucios.

De haber estado sobria me habría puesto roja, pero considerando la cantidad de vasos de sake que me había mandado en lo que iba la noche, no fue para nada extraño que yo también le sonriera y le prometiera ser la primera en conocer esos detalles, fueran los que fueran.

Sin esperar a escuchar los comentarios sensatos de Kagome, salí corriendo en una exposición de mis nuevas habilidades demoníacas para la velocidad, y salí a encontrar a Seshomaru.

* * *

Localizar a mi demonio tardó más tiempo del que pensaba, más que nada por el hecho de que en mi estado de ebriedad, perdí el rastro de su aroma varias veces, y mi sentido de la orientación se vio seriamente comprometido. Por suerte para mí, era muy tarde en la noche, y todos los aldeanos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus hogares, porque de lo contrario, estaba segura que alguien me habría visto tambaleando, y habría intentado enviarme a la cama a dormir… luego de darse una buena carcajada, claro.

No puedo expresar cuantitativamente cuanto me habría molestado el hecho de encontrarme con otras personas y tener que hacer una pausa en mi tan importante misión, pero afortunadamente, el destino parecía de mi parte por una vez, porque la única persona con la que me topé (después de bastante rato) fue a quien había salido a buscar. La verdad es que eso me alegró la noche, y me hizo olvidar completamente la conversación bochornosa que había mantenido con Kagome y Risako.

Vi a Seshomaru sobre la linde del bosque, afuera de la pequeña cabaña que ocupábamos cada vez que veníamos de visita a la aldea, y que se había convertido en una especie de hogar temporario. Estaba lo bastante alejada como para que nadie pasara por allí sin querer y se topara con sorpresa con una pareja de demonios, pero al mismo tiempo, lo bastante cerca como para permitirme sentir parte de la aldea y sus habitantes. En aquel momento, sin embargo, agradecí completamente lo apartado que podía ser nuestro hogar, porque para lo que tenía en mente, necesitábamos mucha privacidad.

 _Y planeo no salir de allí dentro hasta que salga el sol…_

Mi demonio estaba tan apetitoso como siempre, y me permití a mi misma detener mi caminata para contemplarlo desde lejos… o más bien, para comérmelo indiscriminadamente con los ojos.

De pie con la espalda contra la madera, y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, Seshomaru se mostraba a sí mismo en una actitud calmada, seguro de sí mismo… y tan sensual que se me hacía difícil pensar en una sola frase coherente. Un hombre que parecía puro deseo carnal, un pecado solo mío, y que por demasiado tiempo me había privado de disfrutar.

Pero aquella noche se acababa la sequía. La injusticia ya se había prolongado por mucho tiempo, y mi cuerpo cantaba una canción que ya no podía ignorar más.

¿Cuántas veces me había imaginado a mí misma besándolo con ferocidad, o fantaseado con tocar su piel, y ser tocada por sus manos? ¿Cuántas veces había querido dejarme llevar por una necesidad muy dentro de mi cuerpo, por unirme a la persona que más amaba en el mundo? Demasiadas veces, demasiadas siquiera para ponérmelas a contar. La verdad es que no sé si fue el alcohol, o simplemente aquella noche llegué a mi límite, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer aquellas fantasías realidad, y no estaba segura de poder seguir pretendiendo que aquellos pensamientos no corrían con locura por mi cabeza. La visión de Seshomaru tan alto, tan fuerte, tan hermoso, estaba redoblando mi necesidad, y me encontré a mí misma deseándole más que nunca.

Debía admitir que una parte de mí aún tenía un poco de miedo de volver a unirme a él, fuera por el dolor, o por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que hacer o como satisfacerlo, o quizás simplemente por el miedo de volver a arruinar las cosas entre los dos. No estaba segura cual de todas aquellas dudas pesaba más en mi interior, y cualquier otra noche me habría echado para atrás, y dicho a mí misma que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar la situación. Como si el querer hacer el amor con mi pareja fuera una batalla para la que no me había traído un escudo con el cual defenderme. Era estúpido, pero las dudas existían, y tenían fuerza dentro de mi corazón y en mi cabeza.

 _Pero esta noche va a ser diferente,_ me dije, mirándolo de arriba abajo y evocando la sensación de aquella boca sobre la mía. Deseaba a Seshomaru, y quería comprobar que el aún me deseaba a mí. Tan simple como eso.

La boca se me secó como si tuviera sed, e inconscientemente me mordí el labio, aunque habría preferido mordisquear alguna parte de su cuerpo en su lugar.

 _¿Pero qué estoy imaginando?,_ me dije, intentando cortar aquella línea de pensamiento para poder pensar más claramente, pero se me hacía difícil. Él me distraía, y yo me dejaba distraer muy fácilmente, y se sentía delicioso. De haber estado sobria sé que me habría escandalizado ante mis propios pensamientos decadentes. Después de todo, yo solía ser una persona bastante inocente y sin mucho conocimiento sobre parejas, o sobre el amor, pero Seshomaru parecía ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de darme vuelta la cabeza, incluso sin intentarlo.

Decidí que no quería cavilar aquella noche, ya que en el estado que estaba, nada me importaba lo suficiente como para querer salir deliberadamente de aquella línea de pensamiento que involucraba a un Seshomaru con mucha, mucha menos ropa.

Mi visión viajó por su cuerpo sin darme cuenta, y lo devoré con los ojos, como si pudiera verlo a través de las prendas. Jamás lo había visto desnudo, ni siquiera aquella vez que habíamos estado juntos, pero tenía muchas ganas de enmendar aquel error, y poder ver a mi demonio en toda su magnificencia. Si su cuerpo era la mitad de exquisito como me lo imaginaba, tenía pensado dar rienda suelta a mis fantasías, y no avergonzarme nunca más por ellas.

De repente sentí que no podía aguantar más tiempo viéndolo de lejos, necesitaba tocarlo y sentirlo, con una desesperación que era casi palpable. Sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que hacía, abrí la boca y grité a todo pulmón el nombre del amor de mi vida:

\- ¡Seshomaru!

Lo vi subir la cabeza al reconocer mi voz, y clavar su mirada dorada en la mía. Aquella acción tan simple, tan mundana, fue suficiente para hacerme perder completamente el aliento. Dios, adoraba cuando me miraba. Eran momentos en que me parecía que su alma se estiraba y tocaba íntimamente la mía. Me hacía sentir bonita, deseable y cuidada por él, a pesar de que no había ningún intercambio de palabras. Con él no era necesario, estaba todo en la mirada. Sin poderlo evitar, eché a correr hacia él.

Seshomaru seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos, pero considerando que yo ya no era ninguna chiquilla humana frágil, el hecho de dejar caer todo mi peso sobre él de sorpresa, causó que perdiéramos el equilibrio y ambos nos fuéramos al suelo. Reí contra su pecho, y lo abracé con fuerza, adorando aquella cercanía, aquel olor a él, y aquellos brazos que me rodeaban. Deseé que no me soltaran nunca.

\- Rin, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Seshomaru.

Enderecé la espalda, y me senté un poco más cómoda sobre sus piernas. Pero enseguida caí en la cuenta de que estábamos en una posición un tanto íntima, y que en una situación normal, aquello me habría hecho sonrojar. Pero estaba con la confianza por el cielo esa noche, y sentí mi rostro esbozar una ancha sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Más que bien! – contesté eufórica - tuve una noche divertida, pero tenía ganas de buscarte.

 _Y no te imaginas cuanto…_

Creo que él me respondió algo entonces, y si bien me encantaba escucharlo hablar (las pocas veces que lo hacía al menos) puedo decir con certeza que no presté atención a una sola de sus palabras. No es que no me importara…es que estaba demasiado ocupada volviendo a admirar con los ojos, el cuerpo masculino debajo del mío. En mi línea de visión podía ver su elegante cuello, su clavícula, y su tez de porcelana sin un solo rasguño. Lamenté no poder ver más allá de lo que ocultaba su ropa, y me pregunté a mí misma si su piel sería tan suave como me la imaginaba en sueños.

En algún rincón muy pequeño de mi cabeza, sabía que debía tener cuidado, porque al ritmo en el que se estaban llevando las cosas (en mi mente al menos) parecía bastante claro que me terminaría abalanzando sobre Seshomaru de un minuto a otro. Le quitaría la ropa, posiblemente sin preguntarle, y entonces…

 _Para,_ me dije, _no es así como quieres que pase._

Por más deseo que tuviera de acelerar las cosas entre los dos, sabía que no podía cometer un error estúpido. No de nuevo. No podía convencer a Seshomaru de tirarnos de lleno en una relación física, sin primero haber hablado el uno con el otro. Quería comunicación entre él y yo, y más que nada quería sinceridad. Aún me pesaba la mentira que le había dicho aquella noche, y estaba bastante segura de que él aún me lo reprochaba, o peor aún, se seguía culpando a sí mismo por permitirlo.

Habíamos conseguido llegar al final feliz, a estar juntos como una pareja (casi) normal enamorada, y no había más obstáculos en nuestro camino. Casi parecía injusto de mi parte arruinar las cosas trayendo un tema delicado a la mesa… pero sabía que era necesario traerlo, o más adelante simplemente alguno de los dos explotaría de la presión. Y muy posiblemente sería yo.

Me dije una y otra vez de que lo iba a tomar lento, que iba a tener una larga y sincera conversación con Seshomaru, y me dije que me levantaría de su regazo y me alejaría un poco, para poder pensar con claridad.

Pero no hice tal cosa.

\- Rin – me llamó Seshomaru.

Cuando subí mi mirada hasta la suya, dejé salir volando de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento que no incluyera acercarme más a Seshomaru, todo lo cerca que pudiera estar.

 _A la mierda con hablar,_ me dije, _habrá tiempo para eso después…_

Estaba tan distraída, que me encontré a mí misma llevando mis manos a su pecho, y lentamente amoldando mis palmas a su poderosa figura. No dejé de ver sus ojos ni un instante, así que no me perdí como se agrandaban sus pupilas en sorpresa. Él me tomó de las muñecas, entonces, pero no me alejó ni me atrajo hacia él. Me sentí clavada en mi sitio, tanto por esas manos, como por su mirada, pero de todas formas, incluso de no haber sido sostenida, no había posibilidad alguna de que me hubiera alejado por voluntad propia. Todo pensamiento se borró de mi cabeza menos uno.

 _Lo necesito._

Diablos, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, y no sabía si podría encontrar las palabras exactas como para hacérselo saber, porque ni siquiera podía explicármelo a mí misma. No es que no fuera feliz, es que simple y llanamente: nos faltaba algo. Eran tantos meses los que habíamos pasado en cercanía, en una aparente armonía, en una vida de pareja que era más que agradable…pero a fin de cuentas, estábamos en una relación insatisfactoria.

No sabía si a él le sucedía lo mismo que a mí, pero mierda, me faltaban besos, caricias, noches en que Seshomaru me demostrara con su cuerpo que yo era suya. Días en que pudiera demostrarle que él era mío.

Incluso si teníamos un inicio rocoso similar a la experiencia que habíamos tenido tantos meses atrás, ya no me importaba. No podía seguir existiendo en aquel limbo de incertidumbre, queriendo pedirle algo, un gesto del que fuera, pero manteniéndome al margen por no querer arruinar las cosas. No podía seguir deseándole a distancia, cuando él estaba allí mismo, a mi lado, y durmiendo conmigo cada noche. Mis sentimientos eran intensos, arrolladores, y con el tiempo, parecía que cada vez tenía menos y menos control sobre ellos.

No estaba segura como comunicar lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, pero estaba dispuesta intentarlo.

Respiré hondo para asegurarme, y colé mis dedos entre sus ropas. Se me escapó un suspiro cuando por fin toqué su piel, y confirmé que era tan suave como me lo había imaginado.

Sus manos me detuvieron al sostenerme con un poco más de fuerza, y noté que su boca estaba cerrada en una fina línea. No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero de alguna forma me pareció que por fin estaba llegando a él, que el gran y poderoso Lord Seshomaru estaba sintiendo algo, aunque fuera mínimo, por mi toque. El pensamiento me hizo sentir tan satisfecha que sonreí como una tonta.

Enseguida quise tocarlo mucho más, y ver el resto de sus reacciones. Me disponía a hacer aquello mismo, cuando Seshomaru me interrumpió:

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? Pareces un poco…

\- ¿Caliente? – aporté, y me solté de su agarre para rodear su cuello con mis manos.

\- Distraída – corrigió él.

Mi boca estaba tan cerca de la suya, que sabía que si alguno de los se movía aunque fuera un poco, nos habríamos besado, y desde ahí en adelante no habría sido responsable por mis acciones.

\- Tú me distraes – contesté en un susurro solo para él.

Al día siguiente me arrepentiría de todas mis contestaciones tontas, pero en aquel momento estaba tan deseosa, tan necesitada de lo que solo él podría darme… que no me veía capaz de parar. Estaba juntando toda mi concentración en no quitarme la yukata de encima, o besar su boca tan cerca de la mía, y apenas podía pensar en nada que no fuera él. No quería pensar en nada que no fuera él.

 _Tienes que ir más lento,_ me dije, _tienes que asegurarle que quieres esto primero…_

Súbitamente Seshomaru arrugó la nariz ligeramente, como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable, y se alejó unos pocos centímetros de mí. Me habría sentido un poco dolida de no haber sido por su siguiente comentario:

\- Estas borracha.

\- ¡Claro que no!

Él arqueó una ceja, y mi expresión de falsa ofensa se vino abajo por un ataque de risa que me embargó. Sí, bueno…definitivamente estaba borracha.

-Tu aliento huele a sake.

\- Mi boca sabe a sake – contraataqué con un tono que esperaba fuera seductor - ¿quieres probar?

Medio me esperaba que Seshomaru no entendiera mi patético intento de seducción, o peor aún, que no mostrara ninguna respuesta. Por eso me vi tremendamente sorprendida cuando, sin previo aviso, acortó la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

Y me besó.

Al principio no fue un beso fogoso, ni intenso, ni siquiera muy largo, solo unos instantes contra mis labios, pero de todas formas, lo sentí hasta las puntas de mis dedos, como un rayo que cae súbitamente del cielo y atraviesa mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Me pareció exhilarante, y exactamente lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Lo sentí tan suave contra mi boca, tan caliente como yo me sentía por dentro, que dejé salir volando de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento coherente. Me despedí por completo de mi plan de llevar las cosas lento, y me dediqué a disfrutar.

Sabía que Seshomaru planeaba darme un beso corto y sencillo, pero no pude resistir la tentación. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré a mí misma poniendo mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y enterrando mis dedos en su pelo, mientras adentraba mi lengua en su boca.

Creo que lo sorprendí en aquel momento, porque lo sentí tensarse ligeramente, como si no se hubiera esperado que yo hiciera aquella maniobra. Sin embargo, mi acción no debió de ser del todo desagradable, porque no se echó para atrás ni intentó detenerme, lo cual me pareció una buena señal para seguir adelante.

Me dejé llevar, y lo besé como si tuviera un hambre que solo podía ser saciada por él. Me pegué a su boca, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él, y parte de mí viajó hasta aquel primer beso que nos habíamos dado tantos meses atrás. Un beso un tanto inocente de mi parte, pero no por eso menos escandaloso. Un beso profundo, y tórrido, que aún me mantenía despierta por las noches con recuerdos imborrables. Aún podía recordar la respuesta del cuerpo de Seshomaru al mío aquella vez, como me había mostrado su pasión escondida bajo su fachada perfecta, como se había quebrado el tiempo suficiente para mostrarme que podía y quería mucho más de mí. Me había dado un vistazo de todo lo que podía enseñarme, y yo aún podía recordar cómo me había quitado el aliento directamente de los pulmones.

Esta vez, hice mi mejor intento por recrear las circunstancias, por quebrarlo nuevamente, pero la verdad es que… no lo sentí de la misma manera, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien entre los dos. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba disfrutando la cercanía, el poder tocarlo y darme libertades que hacía mucho tiempo llevaba guardando en mi interior, esperando por salir. Besarlo era más que agradable, pero no se me estaba haciendo tan… apasionante, como esperaba. Como si me faltara algo, y solo después de un rato, comprendí que ese algo era su falta de respuesta.

Seshomaru no me besaba con la misma intensidad, y sus manos apenas me tocaban, más bien parecían simplemente sostenerme. Nada en él me daba a entender que me quería más cerca, o que compartía la misma desesperación que yo. Todo lo contrario, por alguna razón que no podía comprender, algo me decía que Seshomaru se estaba refrenando, manteniendo un férreo control sobre sí mismo, y yo quería que lo perdiera por completo conmigo. No estaba dispuesta a conformarme con menos.

Decidiendo que aquella era una batalla que debía ganar, realicé una estrategia aún más invasiva. Apoyé todo mi peso en Seshomaru, deleitándome en todos aquellos músculos fuertes, (que esperaba en algún momento de la noche sentir bajo mi lengua) y ladeé la cabeza para poder llegar más profundo en su boca, saborearlo enteramente. Mordí su labio inferior con mis dientes, y podría jurar que lo sentí temblar ligeramente contra mí. Sonreí contra sus labios, y repetí la acción. Esta vez sin lugar a dudas obtuve una respuesta.

Solo que no la que esperaba.

Seshomaru súbitamente separó nuestras bocas, y yo inmediatamente sentí su ausencia, pero no volví a reclamarlo. Por la forma en que me miraba, como si no comprendiera el cambio de actitud en mí tan de repente, me parecía bastante claro que hacían falta explicaciones. Al menos de mi parte.

Suponía que después de tantos meses sin apenas tocarnos, mis acciones podían ser una sorpresa para él. Al fin y al cabo, yo no había hecho ningún intento por acercarme a él, hasta antes de esa noche, y había estado demasiado avergonzada como para querer hablar sobre esto con él en voz alta. Además, Seshomaru me había conocido cuando apenas era una niña, y repetidas veces me había dado a entender, o dicho explícitamente, que aún continuaba viéndome de esa manera: como una criatura indefensa a la cual proteger. Era una visión de mí que él quería cambiar, lo sabía y apreciaba su esfuerzo, pero eso no quería decir que no me pusiera ansiosa fácilmente.

No me parecía que Seshomaru tuviera algún reparo en besarme, pero tampoco había sentido en él una necesidad por seguir avanzando las cosas entre los dos. ¿Había acertado en alguna de mis teorías sobre lo que lo obstaculizaba de acercarse más a mí? ¿No se permitía tocarme porque aún me veía como una criatura inocente? ¿Aún se sentía culpable por herirme aquella noche tantos meses atrás? ¿O había una razón más allí de la que yo no tenía idea?

Habían demasiados asuntos entre los dos que aún debíamos arreglar, y yo quería apurar las cosas, llegar a la parte buena y disfrutable. Quería que dejara de refrenarse a sí mismo, y quería hablar abiertamente con él sobre nuestros deseos.

 _¿Ves?,_ me dije a mí misma a regañadientes, _por eso tienes que ir lento._

\- Es cierto – dijo él, atrayendo mi atención hacia él.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté con confusión.

\- Sabes a sake.

Mi cerebro recargado tardó unos instantes en adelantarse a la conversación, y cuando por fin lo hizo, lo encontré gracioso. No estaba segura si aquel era su intento de chiste, o yo aún seguía muy borracha, pero me hizo reír abiertamente, y olvidar un poco mis preocupaciones.

\- Hay más de donde vino eso, ¿qué me dices si llevamos esta conversación adentro? – sugerí, con un movimiento de cabeza hacia nuestra cabaña.

Mi intención había sido simplemente trasladarnos a un lugar más cómodo y privado donde poder hablar, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que mis palabras habían sonado un poco demasiado seductora para mi gusto, y solo esperaba que Seshomaru no lo viera como una acción demasiado directa. Pero no debía ser muy habilidosa en el juego de la seducción, porque lo cierto es que Seshomaru ni siquiera pestañeó como respuesta.

Simplemente me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y nos levantó a ambos hasta que volvimos a ponernos de pie. Me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, mientras yo indiscriminadamente le miraba sus atributos en su parte…trasera.

 _Hablar,_ me recordé a mí misma, _voy a entrar y voy a hablar con él. Voy a decirle que lo amo, y que quiero contacto físico entre los dos. Voy a ser una persona racional y sensata…_

\- Rin, ¿vienes? – me llamó él.

 _Y luego le voy a saltar encima y sacarle la ropa con los dientes._

Sin más preámbulos, entre en la cabaña.

* * *

 **Después** **de muchos meses de silencio, publico la primer parte de lo que sería una mini continuación de ''Esperandote''. Tengo pensado que sea simplemente un capitulo de dos partes, pero a veces los personajes quieren otras cosas, las situaciones se alargan, y bueno, no hay otra, yo escribo sus historias :) Pero la idea es que sean dos partes nada mas.**

 **Más que nada se trata sobre la relación entre ellos dos, y aviso desde ya que va a ser rated M. Espero que les guste, y si me dejan algún comentario me dejan feliz :D**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final.**


	29. Extra chapter (part 2)

**Capitulo extra (parte 2)**

Nuestro pequeño hogar provisorio estaba bastante lejos de sentirse hogareño. Como solo volvíamos a él en esporádicas visitas, ninguno de los dos se había molestado demasiado en conseguir muebles ni decoraciones de ningún tipo, por lo que estaba bastante vacío. Teníamos un par de mantas en el suelo, y algunas prendas de ropa por allí tiradas, pero nada demasiado importante, y el resto simplemente era madera. Aquel era un sitio que podíamos dejar atrás cualquier día, que nos permitía irnos lejos y volver un tiempo después sin haberlo extrañado demasiado. Un lugar que nos esperaba exactamente de la misma manera cada vez que regresábamos a él: simple, sin apego emocional, pero nuestro.

A pesar de que nada allí dentro nos describía como individuos o como pareja, yo había comenzado a pensar en aquella cabaña como nuestro santuario personal, el lugar donde podríamos tener privacidad, ser nosotros mismos, y amarnos con completa libertad.

La parte del ''amor completamente libre'' no es que la hubiéramos aprovechado demasiado, ya que tanto fuera de esa cabaña como dentro de ella, no éramos muy afectuosos el uno con el otro. Pero eso estaba por cambiar, o al menos, eso pretendía, y el simple pensamiento me hizo sentir como una niña ansiosa por recibir un regalo en su cumpleaños.

O más específicamente: por desenvolverlo.

 _Ya para,_ me dije, porque más allá de lo emocionada que pudiera sentirme (a causa del líquido mágico en mis venas, sin duda), no era difícil darme cuenta lo mal que podían volverse las cosas si yo continuaba con aquella línea de pensamiento.

Había intentado ser espontánea en el pasado, lanzarme a Seshomaru y jugar el papel de diosa sexual, pero había fallado y con creces. Fuera por falta de habilidad de mi parte, o porque ese tipo de cosas simplemente no funcionan con la persona con la que planeas pasar el resto de tu vida, el hecho es que yo no había sabido cómo manejar una situación nueva para mí, y el apurarme no había servido de nada. Solo había logrado que nos distanciáramos aún más, y no había necesidad de repetir un fiasco como aquel.

Por eso esta noche no pensaba repetir errores, no pensaba siquiera concebir un final como aquel de nuevo. Las mentiras, las dudas a cada paso, el sentimiento de culpa, eran algunas de las cosas que no pensaba incluir de ninguna forma en mi noche perfecta. Esta noche quería calidez, placer, cuerpos sudorosos conectados, ver a Seshomaru a los ojos, y saber por fin que sentían las mujeres al unirse a sus parejas en cuerpo y alma.

Podía imaginármelo, claro, después de todo, tenía amigas mujeres más grandes que yo, y casadas, por lo que historias y chismes, no me habían faltado. Pero saberlo… saber de verdad como se sentía estar tan conectado a otra persona, hasta el punto de no querer (o poder) sacarle las manos de encima…era un asunto completamente diferente, y tenía más curiosidad que nunca por entenderlo. Por entender de donde salía esa necesidad de correr hacia el otro lado de la habitación y desgarrar su ropa en tiras.

De solo pensar cosas así me sentía tan rara… porque no era propio de mí en absoluto. La verdad es que nunca me había interesado demasiado el sexo, ni había intentado conocer más sobre ello en el pasado. Durante mi tiempo en la vieja aldea había tratado de evitar lo más posible a otros miembros del sexo opuesto, y el solo considerar que alguno de ellos pudiera llegar a tocarme, o besarme, me habría causado nauseas, y una sensación de querer escaparme de mi propia piel.

De todos modos, considerando que ningún otro hombre tuvo intención alguna de querer tener algo conmigo, no tuve realmente que rechazar a nadie en ese sentido.

Hasta Seshomaru.

No es que él fuera muy abierto con sus sentimientos, y por lo general sabía dominar las reacciones de su cuerpo casi hasta la perfección para que yo no pudiera darme cuenta de lo que pensaba o sentía. Pero solo casi, porque podía recordar un par de ocasiones en las que su férreo control había fallado, y me había mostrado un lado más salvaje de él. Un lado más sensual y con un deseo por mí, que enseguida quise explorar.

A veces, cuando estoy por dormirme, recuerdo esas miradas que me lanzaba esas primeras semanas luego de su vuelta, hace ya tantos meses. Momentos fugaces, demasiado rápidos como para estar segura de lo que veía, pero lo suficientemente intensos, como para dejarme con la duda, y no descartar la posibilidad tan deprisa: la posibilidad de que me deseaba. A mí. A la chica que había cuidado cuando no era más que una niña.

Al igual que para él no era sencillo comenzar a verme como una mujer adulta, para mí al principio tampoco fue sencillo hacerme a la idea de que, yo también tenía deseos, como cualquier persona. De repente yo lo deseaba, y en vez de nauseas, sus manos sobre mi piel me habían provocado mariposas en el estomago, aterradoras pero deliciosas mariposas que me habían hecho sentir más viva que nunca.

Y su beso, incluso ahora, tantos meses después, su beso aún se sentía como si a través de él, Seshomaru encendiera una llama dentro de mi cuerpo, y calentara partes de mí que siempre habían estado frías. Con él siempre quería más, con él lo quería todo, y estaba ansiosa por conseguirlo.

\- ¿Has cenado?

La pregunta de Seshomaru me atrajo de vuelta al presente, y ante mis ojos desaparecieron una hilera de recuerdos que se habían ordenado al rememorar una época pasada, el tiempo en que aún empezábamos a conocernos. Una época intensa y confusa, pero que la apreciaba completamente en mi memoria.

Como tuve que subir la mirada hasta su cara, me pareció bastante probable la posibilidad de haberme quedado mirando su pecho por un rato, ensimismada en lo que podría haber debajo. Parte de su clavícula aún se asomaba ligeramente a través de su ropa después de mi anterior aventura, y eso me hizo sonreír al recordar nuestro beso un par de minutos atrás.

 _Esa piel suave…_ recordé.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de vergüenza, y una nueva risa encontró su camino hasta mi garganta. Seshomaru subió una ceja y me miró sin decir nada. De haber estado sobria, me habría sentido un poco nerviosa bajo su escrutinio, y tentada por confesar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Pero estando con esa nube de sake en la mente, solo provocó que me destornillara en una risa nerviosa.

\- No voy a preguntar si quieres beber algo entonces, creo que has tenido suficiente.

Intenté calmarme para no quedar como una completa tonta y arruinar por completo mis posibilidades de acostarme con él. Estaba bastante segura de que si volvía a dormirme a su lado una noche más sin ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches, iba a enloquecer.

 _Un poco de madurez, Rin,_ me dije.

\- Es porque estaba con mis amigas – expliqué, a pesar de que él no me lo había preguntado y yo tampoco tenía porqué explicarme, pero quería llenar el silencio – creo que tomé un poco más de lo que pensaba.

Él asintió y no respondió nada. Su silencio no era juicioso, y dudaba que le importara realmente si yo estaba ebria, pero no podía estar segura, porque él no compartía conmigo sus opiniones, al menos no sin que yo preguntara antes.

Había aprendido a interpretar sus silencios con el tiempo, pero no era ninguna experta todavía, y a veces no podía diferenciar su falta de respuesta como parte de su rutina silenciosa por comodidad, o si estaba molesto conmigo, o si simplemente no me estaba prestando atención. Por lo general sucedía el primer caso, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me enloquecía no saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Como ahora. ¿Es que él no tenía ni un mínimo de curiosidad por saber por qué de repente lo había besado tan apasionadamente? ¿Por qué creía que había ido a buscarlo esta noche? ¿Había sentido él algo similar a lo que yo había sentido? ¿O a lo que venía sintiendo en el correr de este medio año? Diablos, necesitaba ir más rápido al tema, o terminaría por echar mi plan a perder por mera ansiedad y poca paciencia.

Respiré hondo, dándome cuenta que estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba al ver que había llegado el momento: el instante de ser sincera con él. Dar a conocer mis inseguridades por voluntad propia constituía para mí un esfuerzo muy grande, pero no pensaba echarme para atrás como otras veces.

 _Hoy se termina mi época de sequía,_ decidí.

\- Como te dije, me estaba divirtiendo – comencé de nuevo a hablar, y me encontré a mí misma apurando las palabras, como si se amontonaran unas sobre otras.

Tragué saliva e intenté de nuevo:

\- Pero me dieron muchas, muchas ganas de buscarte… porque tengo algo que decirte. Algo que me estoy guardando hace tiempo, y no creo que pueda seguirlo manteniendo dentro.

Él me miró fijamente, pero tampoco respondió nada. Esta vez ni siquiera me concedió un asentimiento de cabeza, como si no valiera la pena expresarse de manera tan clara para mí. Fruncí el ceño, pero no con frustración o enojo, sino con preocupación. Podía sentir un nudo de ansiedad apretándose en mi estomago, pero me dije a mí misma que simplemente era el alcohol causando estragos en mi cuerpo, y que ya se me pasaría.

Al ver que yo no continuaba hablando, Seshomaru no me apremió de ninguna forma para que siguiera, y eso no me gustó. No estaba segura si su silencio era para no ponerme presión, o si esperaba que yo dejara el tema y nos fuéramos a dormir, lo cual me habría dejado bastante molesta.

De cualquier forma, su silencio me puso más ansiosa, y encontré que no podía continuar con la línea de pensamiento en mi cabeza. Las palabras simplemente ya no parecían tan claras como antes, y mirándolo a los ojos, de repente tuve la extraña sensación de que Seshomaru no quería que yo continuara hablando.

No tenía idea de donde había sacado aquel pensamiento tan extraño. No tenía sentido alguno para mí, porque él no sabía lo que yo iba a decir, ¿no?

 _No, no lo sabe,_ decidí. La verdad es que dudaba que el hecho de no habernos acostado todavía fuera para él una preocupación de la misma magnitud que para mí. Después de todo, para un demonio tan longevo como él, seis meses debían ser similares a la nada en su larguísima existencia. Para mí, que era nueva en aquel tema de haberme convertido accidentalmente en demonio, era muchísimo tiempo.

No estaba segura cómo continuar con mi línea de pensamiento, así que opté rápidamente por otro camino.

\- ¿Tú quieres decirme algo? – pregunté de sopetón.

Él arqueó las cejas ligeramente, sorprendido ante mi pregunta, y no puedo decir que lo culpara. Mi tono había sido un poco acusador, como si lo estuviera interrogando, lo cual es lo último que deseaba hacer.

\- Me aclaré la garganta e intenté de nuevo:

\- Quiero decir… ¿hay algo que tú quieras…hablar conmigo? ¿Algo que no hayas podido… hablar hasta el momento?

Sabía de antemano que este tipo de trucos no funcionaban con Seshomaru, que el hombre era demasiado orgulloso, demasiado reservado y testarudo como para ser el primero en traer un tema delicado a nuestra relación. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que era yo quien tenía que abrir la puerta primero si quería hacer avanzar las cosas, pero me había acobardado. Al ver que no me mostraba reacción alguna, había tratado inútilmente de poner responsabilidad en él para variar.

No puedo decir que haya funcionado.

\- No – respondió de forma escueta.

\- Ah… bien.

El silencio se volvió a asentar entre los dos, y tuve el repentino pensamiento de que aquella sería una de esas conversaciones en la que yo hablaba sola, y él intentaba no reaccionar de forma alguna. Yo no había dicho nada de gran importancia todavía, pero de alguna forma me estaba sintiendo como si él ya me estuviera rechazando.

 _Pero, ¿porque me rechazaría?_ Éramos una pareja, estábamos juntos desde hacía un buen tiempo, me había dicho que me amaba y me había besado varias veces por cuenta propia, así que, ¿Qué podía haber en el camino que le impidiera acostarse conmigo?

 _Nada,_ me dije, y ante mi propia lógica, de repente me sentí tonta, porque quizás, él también se sentía de la misma manera, pero le costaba más que a mí admitirlo. Yo solo sabía mi lado de la historia, pero era muy posible, que Seshomaru estuviera en la misma encrucijada que yo: querer avanzar en nuestra relación, pero al mismo tiempo no querer presionarme si yo no deseaba lo mismo. Era un sentimiento normal, válido, y me sentí muy curiosa por saber si esa podía ser una razón por la cual él no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento hacia mí todavía.

¿Es que yo me mostraba tan temerosa y por eso él no se acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario? ¿Sería un alivio para él si yo simplemente le indicaba mi deseo por llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel?

Lo quería saber. Lo necesitaba saber.

\- Seshomaru… - lo llamé.

No alcancé a decir nada más porque en ese momento, noté lo que él había estado haciendo mientras yo estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos. Seshomaru había tomado las mantas que guardábamos en un rincón, y sin darme cuenta las había empezado a acomodar en el suelo, del modo en que yo lo hice la primera noche que nos quedamos juntos en la cabaña. A pesar de que él no las usaba para dormir, de todos modos las colocaba en el suelo de la misma manera todas las noches. Creo que porqué sabía que a mí me gustaba.

Esta noche estaban acomodadas de la misma forma, y sin embargo, la disposición se me hizo distinta, por alguna razón. Sin quererlo, me imaginé que el propósito de aquellas mantas no era para protegernos del frío, sino de tener un lugar donde yacer desnudos…y de ahí en adelante mi mente se fue por una tangente.

Me puse roja de nuevo, pero esta vez no me vino ningún ataque de risa, sino algo parecido al pánico, o una versión muy prematura del él. No me sentía exactamente asustada, pero si ansiosa, como si quisiera salir corriendo, por alguna razón que no podía llegar a comprender.

\- Rin – me llamó Seshomaru, al ver que yo no seguía hablando, pero no pude contestar nada. Estaba perdida en la visión que me mostraban aquellas mantas.

Sobre ellas podía imaginarme aquella noche: yo desnuda recostada en el suelo sobre mi pecho, con mis rodillas contra el suelo, y Seshomaru a mi espalda, sin poder verle el rostro. Podía sentir el dolor en mi entrepierna como un eco, y la mordida sobre mi hombro, que ya no existía en mi piel, pero de alguna forma aún quemaba. Podía recordar esa mezcla de alivio y dolor, de placer y miedo, y fue como tirarme a mí misma un balde de agua fría. Podía incluso verlo a él alejándose rápidamente de mí como si yo tuviera la plaga.

 _Ya basta,_ me dije, echando una pesada cobertura sobre esos recuerdos para no volver a verlos.

¿Pero qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué de repente me ponía a recordar aquella noche de forma tan… vivida? ¿Por qué me dejaba paralizada como si temiera que ocurriera nuevamente? Así no es como quería visualizar mi noche perfecta.

De repente sentí un ligero toque en mi mejilla, y cuando subí la cabeza, me encontré con toda la fuerza de la mirada inquisitiva de Seshomaru. Sin palabras me estaba pidiendo, o más bien demandando, que explicara que me pasaba, por qué me ponía tan rara viendo un par de míseras mantas en el suelo. Quería explicarme, pero con toda la fuerza de esos ojos dorados sobre los míos se me hizo tan difícil como atravesar una montaña, y las palabras se trancaron en mi garganta.

Por primera vez, se me hizo todo muy real. El hecho de estar en nuestra cabaña, a solas con el amor de mi vida, y saber que había acudido allí con el propósito de hacer el amor con él, se me hizo a partes iguales tanto exhilarante, como aterrador. De repente me di cuenta que si lograba convencerlo, mi noche perfecta ya no iba a quedar en meras fantasías, o en imaginaciones mías antes de irme a dormir. Iba a pasar de verdad, entre él y yo, y ocurriría sobre esas mismas mantas. Quizás en un par de segundos más.

 _Pero es lo que querías,_ me dije, _¿no es verdad?_

Sabía que sí, muy profundamente sabía que sí, porque incluso en mi incertidumbre podía sentir deseo por Seshomaru revoloteando por mi estomago como una manada de mariposas. Podía sentir su mano en mi mejilla y temblar con ese mero tacto, y sentir mis dedos picar con mis ganas de tocarlo.

Pero el imaginarme la '''luna de miel'' que nos merecíamos, de alguna forma se había vuelto más sencillo e infinitamente más cómodo, que estar ahora mismo, mirando fijamente a Seshomaru a los ojos, y comunicándole lo que quería. Imaginármelo, después de todo, significaba que no había errores de ningún tipo, que no podría haber posibilidad de rechazo. En la realidad, la cuestión era diferente, y la posibilidad de que él me rechazara, o que todo saliera mal otra vez, me dejó muda.

\- Rin.

\- Estoy bien – respondí vagamente, y escuché mi voz como si estuviera a una muy larga distancia, lo cual no me pareció extraño, considerando lo lejos que estaban mis pensamientos.

Allí mismo, y en ese instante, empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de estar asustada. No de él, no tanto del acto en sí, sino de decepcionarlo, de decepcionarme a mí, y de arruinarlo todo entre los dos de una vez por todas. Lo amaba, y quería sentirme conectada a él, y sabía que la manera de hacer verdadero progreso en nuestra relación, era empezando por tener una conversación sincera.

¿Por qué aquello sonaba tan aterrador?

De alguna forma dejar salir de mi boca frases como: ''no sé como satisfacerte'' o ''no sé bien lo que hacer'' me provocaba un temblor por todo el cuerpo, y unas ganas de esconderme bajo los troncos de nuestra casa, y jamás escuchar su respuesta. Después de todo, podía recordar en mi cabeza a Seshomaru diciendo que no se acostaría con una virgen, y si bien yo técnicamente ya no lo era, eso tampoco me convertía en una increíble conocedora del arte sexual. Quizás él esperaba que yo ''supiera'' algunas cosas, que no me mostrara confundida o tímida, pero ¿cómo no sentirme así cuando no sabía nada, y mis expectativas eran demasiado altas?

Parecía más sencillo tirarme sobre él y movilizar las cosas yo misma, sin pensar ni analizar nada, como si aquello pudiera hacer desaparecer todas mis dudas.

Quería besarlo, como había hecho afuera hacía solo unos minutos. Besarlo, tocarlo, y disfrutar de él, de estar a su lado, y permitirme no pensar en nada más. Eso sonaba más atractivo que comunicar en voz alta mis intenciones y mis miedos. Si bien es lo que técnicamente había decidido hacer, se me hacía tremendamente vergonzoso llevarlo a cabo, aunque no tenía idea de cuál era la razón de aquella actitud mía. Yo siempre había sabido encarar los problemas de frente, y he tenido mi buena cantidad de conversaciones embarazosas con Seshomaru, ¿así que porque de repente hablar sobre esto se me hacía tan terrible?

 _Porque ahora todo es más frágil,_ pensé, _antes no tenía nada que perder, y ahora siento que estoy por perderlo todo._

Mierda, estando frente a Seshomaru, incluso con el alcohol en mi sistema, ya no me sentía tan valiente como para encarar la conversación de manera satisfactoria. Ya no me sentía tan poderosa teniendo que vérmelas con ese par de ojos antiguos como el tiempo, que podían ver a través de mí con la misma facilidad que a un cristal.

 _Pero es lo que viniste a hacer,_ me recordé, y no quería ser una cobarde, así que probé de nuevo.

\- Seshomaru… - dejé que su nombre rodara en mi boca, y traté de decidir si aquello me hacía sentir más segura de mí misma o no – tengo algo… algo…

Él no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente esperó, y su mano en mi mejilla fue un cálido recordatorio de que fuera lo que fuera que estaba en mi cabeza, él iba a oírlo. No iba a dejarme escapar.

Intenté formar una frase coherente, y me mordí el labio sin darme cuenta. Solo lo noté, cuando su mirada siguió el movimiento de forma imperceptible, antes de volver de un salto a mis ojos, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Me habría perdido todo el movimiento, si mis ojos no hubieran estado clavados en los suyos de forma tan fija.

Solo entonces, con esa mínima reacción de su cuerpo hacia el mío, recordé un hecho simple y fundamental: a pesar de que Seshomaru era de los demonios más poderosos que había conocido en mi vida… no dejaba de ser un hombre. Un hombre que podía ser tentado.

Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo, y un ramalazo de confianza me atravesó el cuerpo de forma tan súbita que me sentí más poderosa de lo que me había sentido nunca. Sin pensar, di un paso hacia adelante y rodeé el cuello de Seshomaru con mis brazos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente. Más allá de eso no noté ninguna otra reacción, pero no importaba. Si algo había aprendido últimamente, es que había formas más directas de llegar a un hombre que con palabras. Acciones, para empezar. Me dije a mí misma que podía permitirme un pequeño desliz en mi misión, solo un beso más…y entonces, podría hablar de forma más clara y libremente.

 _Solo un beso,_ me dije, _para recobrar valentía._

\- Vuelve a besarme – pedí, y desde el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que no me rechazara.

No lo hizo. Sin responder nada, Seshomaru acortó la distancia entre nuestras bocas y entonces sentí que las piezas volvían a caer en su lugar, como un gran puzle absolutamente perfecto.

Se sentía tan bien besarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza e imaginarme haciendo mucho más que eso. Parecía tan sencillo dejarme arrastrar nuevamente por esa corriente de lujuria que me embargaba cada vez que estaba a su lado, que me daban ganas de simplemente hacer eso: dejarme llevar sin decir nada.

 _Más…_

Sentí que la mente se me iba nuevamente por una tangente y me abracé aún más fuerte a él, como si así pudiera unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo. Olvidé mis dudas, olvidé mi miedo, como si no tuvieran más poder sobre mí mientras estaba con él. Lo besé hasta que no tuve poder de decisión, y mis manos volaron hasta mi yukata, deshaciendo rápidamente el nudo que me mantenía con la ropa puesta. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza bajar el ritmo, o detenerme para respirar siquiera…pero a él desafortunadamente sí.

Sentí la mano en mi mejilla sostenerme con un poco más firmeza, y entonces la boca de Seshomaru se separó de la mía, dejándome con una sensación de vacío poderosa.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunté, vagamente consiente, de que nuevamente mi tono de voz era acusador.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – cuestionó él como única respuesta.

De no conocerlo mejor, habría pensado que se estaba haciendo el estúpido para no responder a la pregunta. Lo miré con sospecha, pero por supuesto, no encontré indicios de una mentira. Eso no me decía nada, claro, porque el demonio era lo suficientemente habilidoso como para no dejar entrever un engaño.

Aún así, pensé que sería algo bajo, incluso para él, evitar la cuestión cuando era tan obvio lo que yo estaba preguntando. Si se pensaba que íbamos a dar el tema por terminado, estaba a punto de demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

\- ¿Por qué me alejas de ti? – reformulé la pregunta.

\- No lo hago.

\- Bueno, se sintió así – respondí, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Pareció pensativo por un instante.

\- Mis disculpas – respondió a secas.

Me quedé esperando a que dijera algo más, a que hiciera algo más, pero no ocurrió nada, y el silencio volvió a formar parte de la cabaña como si fuera una entidad viva.

 _¿Mis disculpas?_ ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirme? Me habría reído de no haberme sentido ofendida. Me merecía una mejor respuesta, pero para él supongo que el tema había terminado, porque de repente preguntó:

\- ¿Lista para dormir?

No esperó mi respuesta, solo se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde estaban acomodadas las mantas en el suelo. Sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían (de furia esta vez) y sin pensar sobre mis acciones, caminé hasta pararme justo frente a él, y me crucé de brazos. Habría pegado una patada a las malditas mantas si no hubiera creído que eso me haría ver más infantil.

\- No, no estoy lista para dormir.

De ninguna forma quería una conversación que desencadenara a una pelea entre los dos, pero sentía que si no me ponía firme, jamás íbamos a llegar a nada concreto, y yo estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa de por sí, como para tener que vérmelas con su evasión. Quería que al menos me hablara, que me aclarara dudas que en mi cabeza estaban dando vueltas desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Seshomaru suspiró, y se quedó inmóvil sobre su sitio, mirándome. No estaba segura si me estaba dando libertad para explayarme, o simplemente estábamos compitiendo por quién podía permanecer en silencio por más tiempo. Si era así, yo iba a perder, claro estaba, porque nunca fui muy conocida por mi paciencia, así que me quedé con la primera opción y empecé de nuevo.

\- Me evades – le dije, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – quiero saber por qué, y qué puedo hacer para que eso no suceda.

\- No te evado, Rin.

Me acerqué un paso hacia él, y puse una mano sobre su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón. Noté como inmediatamente se alejaba ligeramente hacia atrás, de forma casi imperceptible, y no puedo decir que no me dolió, pero al menos probé mi punto.

\- Lo haces, te alejas de mí cuando te doy a entender que quiero… algo más.

 _Tonta,_ me dije, _¡Di sexo de una vez por todas!_

\- Eso no es lo que pediste.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté, mirándolo con confusión.

\- Me pediste que te besara – respondió, de forma tan factual, como si estuviera hablando del clima – eso es lo que hice.

\- Pero…

Me callé e intenté asimilar la nueva información. Había pensado que mi intento por darle a entender a Seshomaru que quería una relación física más profunda con él, había sido bastante claro. Después de todo, besar y quitarse la ropa me parecían acciones bastante universales para demostrar el deseo de una persona por otra, ¿no?

Pero para alguien tan pragmático como él, tan directo, ¿quizás no había podido comprenderme del todo? Quizás para él, un beso era solo eso, una acción que no necesariamente era un preliminar del sexo.

Diablos, incluso era posible que ni siquiera le gustase besar demasiado, y que solo lo hiciera por mí, para complacerme. Esperaba que no fuera el caso, porque eso me hacía sentir culpable, y tonta. Además, a mí me gustaba besarlo, siempre me conseguía dejar las piernas temblorosas, y el estomago como un torbellino.

 _Céntrate en el tema._

\- Tienes razón – me encontré diciendo – hiciste lo que te pedí, pero…si te pidiera algo más, ¿lo harías también por mí?

Ni siquiera un parpadeo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Un calor me subió hasta las mejillas, y por la columna me corrió un escalofrío. Su pregunta me sonó erótica, a pesar de que el tono de su voz no daba a entenderlo en lo más mínimo. Una ola de timidez se abalanzó de nuevo sobre mí al darme cuenta de que era el momento de la verdad.

Mis manos picaban por acercarme a él de nuevo, por pegar mis labios a su boca, y volver a sentir poder corriendo por mis venas, volver a sentirme deseada. Pero me forcé a mí misma a decirlo, porque él me lo había preguntado, y yo quería decírselo:

\- Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Me sentí tan extraña diciéndolo en voz alta. Después de meses de tener aquellas palabras flotando en mi cabeza, y tantas veces en la punta de la lengua, era bizarro saber que ahora estaban ahí afuera, en el aire para ser oídas.

Por alguna razón, parte de mí quería correr, esconderme en algún sitio porque la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante no tenía comparación a ningún otro momento que hubiera pasado en la vida. Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable ante otra persona, tan desnuda a pesar de estar cubierta con capas de ropa. Me sentía demasiado consciente de mi misma, y transparente como un cristal que deja ver todos sus secretos.

La otra parte de mí, sin embargo, se sentía libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si unas pesadas piedras se hubieran levantado de mis hombros, y ya no mantuvieran mi cuerpo en el suelo. Ahora volaba, y las mariposas en mi estomago revoloteaban con fuerza, y el corazón me tronaba tan fuerte en mis oídos, que no estaba segura que podría escuchar a Seshomaru si me contestaba. Esta otra parte, agradecía el hecho de por fin haber sacado de dentro de mí toda aquella carga.

Aunque aquellas dos partes eran tan distintas, coexistían en mi interior y peleaban por dominancia. Sabía que solo una terminaría ganando, y eso inclinaría la balanza dentro de mi cuerpo. Cuando eso pasara, terminaría por sucumbir a una de dos opciones: plantarme firmemente y dejar mi miedo atrás, o salir corriendo por la puerta.

Con las mejillas a rojo vivo, y las manos sudándome hasta sentirlas resbalosas contra mi ropa, miré a Seshomaru con expectación.

\- Ya veo – respondió él, de nuevo de forma escueta.

Me quedé esperando, pero nuevamente, no sucedió nada más que el concurso de silencio que habíamos empezado sin que yo me diera cuenta. Refrené el volcán a punto de hacer erupción que podía sentir bajo mis venas, y en lugar de gritar, respiré hondo.

\- Y… ¿qué piensas?

 _Por favor no me rechaces…_

\- Pienso que será mejor que lo hablemos mañana.

Respiré hondo de nuevo, pero esta vez me costó un poco más tranquilizarme.

\- Prefiero hablarlo ahora.

\- Es tarde, Rin, lo mejor será que...

\- ¡No! – grité, sin poderlo aguantar más – deja de intentar convencerme de que me vaya a dormir. Si no te hablo de esto ahora, no lo voy a hacer nunca.

Ahora fue su turno de suspirar, y me pareció bastante probable de que lo estuviera molestando o cansando, pero refrené aquel sentimiento porque no me gustaba sentirme así, como si él pudiera dejar de quererme de un día para el otro si yo no me esforzaba por contener mi personalidad curiosa e insistente. Quería pensar que se había enamorado también de esa parte de mí, y no solo a pesar de eso.

No estaba segura porqué él evitaba tocarme, y se alejaba de un beso cuando apenas empezábamos a calentar la situación, pero lo que me quedaba claro, es que no me estaba imaginando cosas, como había venido creyendo los últimos meses. De verdad él no quería tocarme, y quería saber por qué. Lo necesitaba, o no creía poder seguirme manteniendo cuerda.

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Seshomaru – repetí, esperando que con eso pudiera convencerlo de que hablaba en serio.

\- Te escuché la primera vez.

\- Bueno, ¿y por qué no accedes entonces?

\- Porque no voy a aprovecharme de una persona que está ebria.

 _Mierda…un punto a su favor._

Hasta yo podía admitir que tenía sentido el no querer acostarse con alguien que no tiene consciencia sobre lo que está haciendo o lo que pide (aunque tampoco era mi caso), y muy profundamente, me hubiera gustado creer que aquella era la única razón por la que él no quería acostarse conmigo esa noche.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era la sola razón. Después de medio año sin tocarnos, esta era la única vez que yo me había emborrachado, pero no la única noche que había sentido a Seshomaru distante. Había algo más allá de la excusa del alcohol, pero él no quería decírmelo.

\- Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que te pido – respondí con la barbilla en alto.

Y era cierto. Ya no estaba tan borracha como para no saber lo que decía, y ya no me sentía tan valiente o tan mareada como antes. Estaba en completo control sobre mis deseos y mis acciones.

Seshomaru no pareció más contento con mi respuesta, como cabría esperar de un hombre deseoso por acostarse con su pareja. No, de ser posible, su mirada se volvió más oscura, más dura, y me dio la sensación de que se estaba sumiendo en algún recuerdo turbio, porque de pronto, ya no lo sentí en la cabaña conmigo, sino a mil kilómetros de distancia.

\- Ya escuché eso una vez – fue toda su respuesta.

Sentí que me caía un balde de agua fría, y la balanza en mi interior hizo una ligera bajada hacia el lado que me apremiaba a huir hacia la noche. No había pensado que me echaría en cara los eventos de esa noche.

\- Esto no es como aquella vez – respondí en voz más baja, y a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, me encontré a mí misma apartando la mirada en vergüenza.

\- No, no lo es, porque no voy a caer en la misma trampa de nuevo.

En un movimiento rápido como un latigazo, volví a clavar mis ojos en los suyos, y di otro paso hacia adelante, sintiéndome tan furiosa que me costó encontrar las palabras para expresarme.

\- ¡¿Trampa?! – pregunté sin poder creerlo – ¿me estás hablando en serio? lo creas o no, no estoy intentando atraparte o herirte, esto no es un truco para manipularte, Seshomaru… ¡solo quiero acostarme contigo! ¡¿Es tan malditamente difícil de creer?!

 _Que bueno que no iba a convertir esto en una pelea,_ me dije, pero la verdad es que ya estaba lejos de poder llevar la conversación por el lado pacifico. Con Seshomaru cambiando de tema, o poniendo excusas para no contestarme, era difícil no perder la calma y empezar a gritar.

Sin embargo, estaba muy consciente de que no era él con quien estaba enojada. Si bien mis gritos iban dirigidos hacia su persona, me quedaba bastante claro de que el verdadero enojo estaba dirigido hacia mí misma. El hecho de que él insinuara que yo pudiera estar tendiéndole alguna especie de intricada trampa me dolía…pero no podía estar del todo sorprendida considerando que técnicamente, yo había hecho exactamente eso en el pasado.

 _¡No con una mala intención!,_ me recordé a mí misma, pero al fin y al cabo, le había engañado, y quizás a su entender, ahora podía estar haciendo más de lo mismo.

\- Lo siento – dije, dando bocanadas de aire para controlar mi respiración, la cual se había agitado luego de gritar – sé que esa noche te mentí y causé muchos problemas entre los dos. No lo tendría que haber hecho y estoy arrepentida… ¡pero tienes que saber que ahora no es lo mismo a aquel entonces!

A pesar de mi sinceridad (o quizás por ella) la balanza hizo más peso, y de nuevo volví a sentir la urgencia por huir. Esta vez, sin embargo, sentí que pendía de un hilo, que estaba dando todo lo que tenía de mí para dar, y que estaba peligrosamente cerca de encerrarme dentro de mí misma, al igual que él lo hacía, y no volver a hablar de estos temas jamás. Estaba empezando a ver el atractivo en esconderse de los problemas, taparse los ojos y pretender que no existen.

Aquella noche era una mancha en mi historia, en mi memoria, y de ser posible, en mi alma. Me habría gustado borrarla para siempre. Borrar mi propia primera experiencia con un hombre. Borrar el recuerdo de Seshomaru mirándome con odio y tristeza. Borrar el momento en que le hice creer que era un monstruo capaz de lastimarme. Me hubiera gustado eliminarlo todo con una pincelada.

Ahora, casi un año después de los hechos, me sorprendía que aún me podía avergonzar y doler de esta forma, me hacía pensar que el recuerdo no se iría nunca, que tendría que vivir con el mismo para siempre. Aquello me asustaba porque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

\- No quiero que esto sea así siempre – dije, casi en un ruego – quiero mucho más contigo que mentiras. Quiero amor, y quiero calor, y quiero conectarme contigo. Tú debes querer lo mismo.

Esta vez, ante mi muy sincera declaración, el silencio de Seshomaru fue diferente, fue pesado, y cargado de palabras que él no estaba diciendo. Quizás no supiera diferenciar todos sus silencios, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para conocerme algunos de ellos. Quizás por el hecho de que llevo sangre de demonio ahora, o quizás por mi historia con él, pero aquellos silencios en los que sé que Seshomaru está ocultando algo importante, era capaz de darme cuenta al instante. En ese momento, su silencio me supo a un secreto.

Fruncí el ceño, y de repente me sentí extraña, como si intuyera que la conversación estaba a punto de dar un giro que no estaba para preparada para digerir. Fuera lo que fuera que él no me estaba diciendo, era lo suficientemente importante como para permitirme sentir ese cambio en la atmosfera. Esa tensión tan filosa que se podría haber cortado con cuchillo.

Me acerqué un paso hacia él, y luego otro. Llevé las manos hasta su pecho, y muy claramente pregunté:

\- Tú quieres esto, ¿no es así?

Entonces sentí que la noche giraba, y de ser posible, pareció que el mundo se daba vuelta, hasta sentir que me caía por un precipicio. El estomago se me subió a la garganta, y la cabeza se me puso muy ligera.

No fue lo que dijo, sino lo que no dijo, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Fueron sus ojos desviándose de los míos por una milésima de segundo, y la imperceptible manera en que lo vi apretar los labios en una fina línea, lo que finalmente me hizo entender.

 _Él no quiere lo mismo que yo…_

Aquel pensamiento fue como una bofetada en la cara, e intenté negarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Seshomaru – lo llamé, y tomé su rosto entre mis manos para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué me evitas?

\- Te lo dije, no voy a aprovecharme…

\- No estoy borracha y lo sabes ¿Puedes ser sincero conmigo por una vez y decirme por qué no quieres tocarme?

Fue difícil sacar aquella pregunta de mi garganta, pero no tanto como lo fue llevarla dentro de mi cabeza y en la punta de la lengua por tantos meses, sufriéndola en silencio.

¿Es porque piensas que te estoy manipulando otra vez? – pregunté, en un tono de voz que sonó demasiado desesperado para mi gusto, pero no pude evitarlo - ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo para conseguir algo que no voy a poder manejar? ¿O es porque piensas que yo no sería muy ''buena'' en eso? ¿O es que…?

\- Ya basta, Rin – declaró él, en una voz dura como un látigo.

Ante su tono cortante me habría echado para atrás, pero habíamos llegado tan lejos, recorrido tanto, y abierto tantos temas delicados, que ya no tenía sentido desenredar el camino que habíamos trazado. Necesitaba saberlo y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, o el volcán de ansiedad en mi interior iba a explotar de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Dímelo entonces! – rogué - ¿O es que no me merezco una respuesta?

Su boca se mantuvo cerrada, y yo abrí la mía para seguir insistiendo. No estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, pero de todos modos, no tuve oportunidad de decir nada, porque me callé cuando lo escuché murmurar:

\- Es diferente ahora.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender su respuesta.

\- ¿Diferente? ¿De qué hablas?

De nuevo, no contestó, pero esta vez, de ser posible, su silencio se volvió aun más críptico. No se me pasó por alto que estaba respondiendo a mis dudas de cierta manera: él si me estaba evitando. No me lo había estado imaginando, ahora solo me quedaba entender el porqué.

Quise insistir, pero de alguna forma sentí que estaba tentando demasiado mi propia suerte, como si estuviera caminando sobre una cuerda a una altura demasiado alta, y estuviera a punto de caerme. No estoy segura de que porqué tuve esa sensación en particular, pero me pareció que de todas las respuestas que Seshomaru estaba dispuesto a darme, esta era la última en su lista.

\- ¿Qué es diferente? – pregunté en voz baja – ¿que cambió?

Y de repente, como si me cayera un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, como si un puzle completara su imagen con la última pieza, o como si un haz de luz hubiera bajado del condenado cielo y me lo hubiera mostrado de la forma más obvia…lo entendí.

Yo había cambiado.

Solté su rostro y me alejé varios pasos hacia atrás, como si me hubieran golpeado.

\- Rin – me llamó Seshomaru, pero escuché su voz como a distancia, muy, muy lejos de mí.

Me sentía tan…estúpida. Tantos años de mi vida pensando que no podría igualarlo a él, que jamás podría considerarme su igual por el simple hecho de que yo no había nacido en el cuerpo indicado como para estar a su lado. Años creyendo que no sería aceptada dentro de su pequeño círculo de seres similares a él, capaces de vivir decenas, centenares o miles de años más que yo. ¡Años diciéndome a mí misma que nunca tendría la suerte de convertirme en su verdadera familia porque no había nacido demonio!

Años escuchando una y otra vez que yo jamás encontraría mi lugar junto a un ser como él, solo para que llegados a este punto…resultaba que incluso con sangre de demonio corriendo por mis venas, aquello tampoco me garantizaba un sitio a su lado. La cosa en la que fuera que me había convertido era ''diferente'' a sus ojos, y ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera de su agrado.

Súbitamente me sentí sola, y desnuda a pesar de toda mi ropa, pero más chocante, es que me sentí frente a un completo extraño. La mente me iba a mil por hora y no podía detener mis pensamientos destructivos ni aunque la vida me fuera en ello, tenían demasiada fuerza, y demasiada convicción como para refutarlos. No me paré a pensarlo, ni analizarlo, solo lo sentí como un doloroso choque y mi cuerpo actuó en respuesta. Las lágrimas me picaron detrás de los ojos, y se me borroneó la vista.

\- ¡¿Piensas que yo quería esto?! ¡¿Piensas que yo pedí morir y convertirme en… lo que sea que soy?!

A pesar de que mis gritos no habían sido más que preguntas, la verdad es que no estaba interesada en dejarle responder. Estaba llorando, y odiaba llorar con audiencia, me sentía de repente poco atractiva, y tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes de sus verdaderos pensamientos, y estaba lo suficientemente humillada como para no querer escuchar una sola palabra de su boca.

Además, esta vez, sentí que no necesitaba realmente su respuesta. Sentí que ya la tenía.

\- Yo no pedí ser ''diferente''.

Podría haber agregado muchas otras cosas, pero más que nada quería correr, así que eso hice, porque es lo que hago cuando no sé cómo enfrentarme a un reto demasiado alto para mí.

Huí como una cobarde hacia la noche, y esperé ser lo suficientemente rápida e inteligente como para cubrir mi olor para que él no me siguiera, si es que lo hacía. Había demasiadas lágrimas frente a mis ojos, y caían nuevas a cada momento que pasaba, así que no podía ver del todo bien, pero aún así corrí, y esperé poder huir lo suficientemente lejos para que el corazón ya no me doliera más.

* * *

 **Bueno, varias cosas que decir:**

 **En primer lugar quiero aclarar que me siento muy decepcionada de mí misma por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Mi excusa es que estoy demasiado ocupada para escribir, de verdad tengo muy poco tiempo, y el poco que consigo en el fin de semana no siempre es de inspiración, lo cual me desanima. Planeaba dejar terminada esta historia meses atrás, pero no conseguía que saliera, y por eso me atrasé, me disculpo por estos meses en que no actualicé ni escribí, no me gusta dejar cosas sin terminar (en especial mis historias).**

 **Segundo, como se darán cuenta, esta segunda parte NO es la ultima en este capitulo extra. Resulta que Rin tenía muchísimo para pensar y decir, así que lo tuve que terminar por acá. Pero el próximo que publique va a ser la ultima parte! No puedo prometer cuando va a ser eso porque tengo mis periodos de mega inspiración en que saco 5 paginas en una noche, y días y días en los que no escribo ni una frase que me guste (supongo que a todo el mundo que le gusta escribir también le pasa). Lo que sí prometo es tratar de apurarme un poco más, y poner todo mi esfuerzo en dar un buen final a esta mini historia y a esta pareja en particular :)**

 **Por ultimo, espero que les guste el capítulo, y gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
